


Red Moon Rising

by humblestart1



Category: Koomin - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adult Language, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood, Coming Out, Death, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Jimin on top, Jungkook on top, M/M, Making Love, Male Homosexuality, Masterbation, Mild Angst, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Role Playing, Rutting, Switching, Violence, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 242,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblestart1/pseuds/humblestart1
Summary: A story, from my perspective, of Jimin and Jungkook and how they fell in love.  The story is based on real life, but it is highly fictional. Jimin and Jungkook are two members of the World Renown Boy band known as OT7.  This is their story of love, heartbreak, fear and eventually TRIUPMH as they develop a love affair that was destined by the Universe!  The story picks up in 2015, but travels back to 2013 pre OT7 debut.  You will experience some of their internal struggles as they come to terms with their reality.  You will experience the beauty of watching them come of age and grow more and more confident in themselves.  Follow JImin and Junkook from 2015 thru the year 2023. The end will make you cry, shout, smile, laugh and ache all at the same time.  I beg you to stick with me until the end.  The entire story has been written, but I will only post a couple of Chapters at a time and only if the audience truly enjoys it.  If I find that there is no interest for the story, I will allow it to die on the creative vine on which it was written.  Please give me positive feed back.  I humbly request that you read this story with a happy heart and an open mind.  I can only get better if you surround me with positivity.





	1. Truth Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some important things to know about my perspective.
> 
> Timelines - Although there are some really important timelines that I adhere to, for the most part, my timelines are all over the place. I follow the timeline that best fits my story. It may or may not align with reality. For example, the boys are much older in my story when some of the key events take place
> 
> Names - I made many of the names up. I chose not to use real names of family members. Some names are from my favorite characters from different groups, some names belong to my children, other names are character from K-Dramas
> 
> Sex - I love smut. But I honestly don’t subscribe to the whole DOM/SUB culture. Nor do I fully understand it, so I stay away from it in my writing. What I do believe is that there is a natural progression/evolution to how sex began with these two. There isn’t much smut at first. Beginning in Chapter 5, their sexual relationship begins to progress. It progresses very substantially according to how I believe two very attractive people in their sexual prime would behave. I also take into account the complexity of their relationship and the reality of their schedules. Lastly, I cannot imagine either of them having much experience, so their sexual relationship matures considerably after they start to learn more about their likes and dislikes. It takes an interesting turn towards the end. I also don’t get triggered by who is on top versus on bottom. I have seen FIGHTS break out on twitter because of this. Just know that I believe they evolved. Where they start may not be where they end. (I won’t give that away. You will have to read my other chapters to find that out) BE WARNED THIS IS JIKOOK - JIMIN IS ON TOP AND THEY SWITCH TO JIMIN BOTTOM
> 
> Writing Style - I write children’t books for First graders and elementary school. Other than some fictional short stories that I have written, this is the first time for me venturing into writing for adults. Therefore, my sentence structures and flow may not be as advanced as more skilled writers. I do believe that I tell a good story. I also believe the story is warm and loving. If you just want to get lost in Jikook world, it’s a great place to do it. I have some angst (it gets worse later) but I like my angst to be light. You will never see me kill a character of have someone raped or beaten. That is not joyful to me. Instead, I keep things light but dramatic. Please enjoy

Chapter 1 - Truth Untold

Namjoon was the first to walk into the practice room. As the leader, he was always the first to show up for the weekly meetings. Hoseok and Taehyung were right behind him. The three gathered on the floor waiting for the other members to arrive. They horsed around casually making small talk about their upcoming schedules. Soekjin was away visiting his family. Yoongi, Jungkook and Jimin were the only three members missing. 

Yoongi sauntered into the practice room looking tired as usual

“Long Night Yoon?” inquired Taehyung.

“Just went to bed about two hours ago,” Yoongi responded as a huge yawn escaped his chest.

“Rough,” Taehyung sympathized, “writing?”

“Yeah, but it’s really good stuff and I am really proud of it.” Yoongi continued

“ When do we get to hear it?” Hoseok chimed in.

“Soon, when it’s ready. I have to run it by PD first,” Yoongi sat in the corner and pulled his sweatshirt hood over his head, “Am I the last one here?” 

“No, you’re not. In fact, where are those two?” Hoseok was visibly irritated.

“Guys, it’s just now 3:00 o’clock, they technically aren’t even late,” Taehyung reminded them, “give them a couple of minutes.”

Yoongi laughed from under his hood, “Oh so Jikook hasn’t arrived yet? Well I can guarantee you that wherever they are, they’re together.”

“It’s becoming a “thing” isn’t it?” Namjoon offered.

“What the fuck do you mean BECOMING a thing, it’s been a thing!” Yoongi interrupted. “We all know it.”

“What thing?” What are you talking about?” Tae looked confused as he turned toward Namjoon, “They’re never late. This is the first time ever, I’m sure they have a valid reason.” Tae continued

“We’re not talking about them being late Tae-Tae,” Namjoon reassured Tae by patting him on the back.

“Then what are we talking about?” Tae said, still slightly confused.

“I’m glad to know I’m not the only one who noticed it. I even talked to Hoseok about it,” Namjoon finished.

“Noticed what?” Tae said a little louder. He was getting more agitated by the way the conversation was bouncing around him.

“Are you being obtuse on purpose? You really can’t be that clueless right?” Hoseok was curt with Taehyung. “You’re closer to them than any of us, if you can’t see it, it’s because you don’t want to.”

“See WHAT? Would someone please tell me what you are talking about?” Tae threw his hands in the air.

“We think they’re dating Tae-Tae.” Yoongi finally addressed Tae’s growing frustration.

“NO they aren’t! They’re like brothers.” Tae laughed uncomfortably.

“I wish I had a brother like that,” Hoseok joked, “I ‘d be married by now.” Everyone laughed with Hoseok, except for Tae who’s mouth had dropped open just slightly. 

Tae was replaying the events of the last few months over in his head. He completely zoned out as the others continued the conversation.

“To be fair, they’ve been like this for years. Jimin has been all about Jungkook since the first day they met. He’s been pretty open about it. You guys remember that mess with Taemin right before our debut.” Hoseok spoke. As he stood back up, he looked at his watch, “NOW THEY ARE OFFICIALLY LATE, btw.”

“Yeah, but it still always felt like brothers you know. This, whatever it is, that has been happening lately is something different. I’m seeing it play out everywhere; on stage, in practice, at fan meetings, interviews, literally everywhere.” Namjoon recounted all of the recent incidents that had caused him great concern.

“I think the biggest change has been in Jungkook. I think he’s seeing Jimin differently.” Yoongi smirked and made a kissing motion with his lips as the other members laughed. Yoongi noticed Tae, still standing there apparently in shock. “Close your mouth Tae, it’s ok.”

Taehyung was still standing with his mouth open staring straight ahead. He was slowly processing what the others had been trying to tell him. His mind was moving in slow motion and he replayed every single interaction between Jungkook and Jimin over the last few months. He held a blank expression on his face. Yoongi glanced up at Tae who stood there perfectly still. He started to address him but decided that he would allow Tae to marinate a little longer in his thoughts. 

Yoongi continued speaking, “Jungook has never been interested before but he’s growing up and I think things are becoming clear for him.”

“We have to decide what to do about this. Members dating each other is problematic. Even though they are professionals, they are both still relatively young and very volatile. We’ve all seen first-hand how Jungkook turns into a crazy man when he’s jealous. He’s even jealous of us if we get too close to Jimin. When emotions get involved, things get complicated. Not to mention what management is going to say about this.” Hoseok was getting a little worked up at his latest observation.

“I’ve actually spoken to management about this.” Namjoon looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his temples as if chasing away a headache. “We knew this was a possibility and …I just thought it was a good time to say something. Close your mouth Tae, you’re starting to freak us out, it’s ok, really.” Namjoon placed his hand on Tae’s shoulder.

“You did?” Yoongi asked with great anticipation. “What did they say? Don’t keep us in suspense.” Yoongi glared at Namjoon waiting for an answer.

“They said, these things happen and as long as it didn’t negatively affect the group, they were going to stay out of it and allow us as a team to address it.” Namjoon looked around at the concerned faces gathered around him. He looked up again at Tae who had finally allowed this to all sink in. “It’s ok Tae-Tae, it’s new for all of us.”

Hoseok started again, “This entire situation is sensitive. There is something very real and beautiful about what is happening between them and I respect that. But guys, can we sit by and allow this to happen? I mean should we stop it or…”

Yoongi interrupted Hoseok’s thought before he could continue, “We have absolutely NO control over this. To try to control it would be silly because it’s sure to backfire. Jimin is very focused and he’s going to make his own decisions. Jungkook…well Jungkook is stubborn and doesn’t give two fucks so he is going to do what makes him happy.” Yoongi gave a supportive smile. He always respected Jungkook’s strong will.

Hoseok kept going, “Raw emotion is all emcompassing. This could affect our performances, stage presence and everything. We’re just now starting to chart well and stabilize ourselves. We can’t allow distractions. Not to mention, the impact this is going to have on our fans? We still live in a pretty fucked up society. People aren’t going to just accept this. What about their families? My GOD, this isn’t something they need to hear through tabloids. How will this all play out. If this goes bad, what then? Can we survive it as a group?” Hoseok felt that he had made his point. He plopped back down on the floor to give the others a chance to speak.

Yoongi removed the hood from his head. “Do we talk to them about it? We don’t REALLY know what’s going on. How they are defining it, I mean.”

Tae finally spoke, “I can’t believe I didn’t realize this. I can’t believe they didn’t trust me enough to talk to me about it. I’m supposed to be their best friend. The awkward stares, the magnetic touches, the self-imposed isolation, it all makes perfect sense now. Why didn’t they trust me? “ Tae exhaled.

“We don’t know if they have even talked about it themselves, Tae. Jimin may have been more open about it but Jungkook? Can you imagine how confusing this is for him? It’s probably too much to sort through with you right now Tae. We can’t blame them for wanting to keep things quiet. Yoongi reassured Tae again.

“Namjoon, what do we do?” Hoseok asked again, chasing the answer to the question that he had already posed multiple times.

“We protect them. That’s what we have to do. We give them time, space and love until they can figure this out.” Jin spoke as he came into the room bringing with him a calm wisdom that only the eldest could provide. All four men jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance.

“Where the hell did you come from? You scared us to death!” Namjoon barked.

“I’m back early. I thought I could make the meeting. By the way, the four of you are extremely loud and I can hear your entire conversation down the hallway,” Soekjin laughed. “Let’s keep it down, shall we?” He continued configuring his advice, “I think we can all agree that those two are the hardest workers amongst us. They’re very dedicated to this group and to our success. We need to trust them to be able to handle this.” Soekjin was dropping all kinds of wizened advice on his bandmates. “We need to help them keep this secret until they’re ready to reveal themselves to us. Which could take some time. And if things don't work out between them, then we'll help them through that too. Having just been through a tough break up myself, I know that it is possible to handle these things civilly and still be friends.” Soekjin leaned against the mirror as he finished speaking.

“When I signed up with HB entertainment, I didn’t realize I was signing up to be a babysitter.” Yoongi laughed at his own joke. “I’m willing to support this but the minute it starts to hurt the group, we need to say something. Like RIGHT NOW, why are they late?”

“They aren’t late,” Soekjin started to say, “didn’t you get the group te…” 

Soekjin was interrupted when Jungkook and Jimin came bursting into the practice room. It was thirty-five after and the meeting was supposed to have started at three on the hour. Both of them had flushed red faces and were sweating profusely. They were smiling brilliantly at each other.

Tae stepped forward with his voice raised, “Where the hell have you been? You’re 35 minutes late. He looked at his phone. “You expect us to just wait around for you all day?” Tae was barely controlling his anger. “You’re so selfish. There are more than just the two of you in this group you know?” His attitude was unnecessarily harsh.

Jungkook looked confused. He furrowed his brow and looked to Jimin for an explanation of Tae’s behavior. He seemed very un-phased by Tae’s outburst as he dipped his hand into his bag and pulled out a open box of cookies that he snatched open. Jimin walked over to Tae and swung his arm around his neck.

“Soooooo, I’m guessing you didn’t get the updated schedule from Manager PD? Seriously guys, do any of you ever read your group texts?” Jimin smiled.

“I read it,” Soekjin said as he looked down at his phone carelessly, “the meeting was moved to 4pm.” 

“Ohhhh, sorry,” Said Hoseok, “we almost killed you for nothing. I guess the meeting is at 4.” All of them were looking down at their phones.

There’s new choreo for me and Jungkook to learn for our solo on the comeback stage. The meeting got pushed so we could practice. We’ve been at practice. HELLO, hence us being sweaty and tired. And since it’s only about 3:35, we are technically early. Jimin giggled and Jungkook laughed heartily after him as he shoveled cookies into his mouth.

Tae removed himself from Jimin’s grip and left the room in a huff. He was visibly upset with the entire situation.

“What just happened?” Jungkook said through a mouth full of cookie crumbles. He was now stuffing cookies into his mouth two at a time.

“I’ll talk to him,” Soekjin said as he left the room following Taehyung.

“All of this because he thinks we’re late?” Jungkook remarked cluelessly.

Soekjin walked out into the hallway and found Tae sitting at the end of the corridor on the cool tile. His head was dipped down and he was staring into his lap. Soekjin took up residence next to him on the floor.

“Look,” Soekjin began, “this is weird for all of us okay? They’re like brothers to us. We’ve been through a lot together and this is going to be different. But this won’t divide us, unless we let it. They need us Tae. The enormity of this situation cannot be overstated. They need our unconditional love and support. If this is what we think it is, it’s going to be tough for them. You love them. I know you do. They love you and that will never change. But for right now, we must protect them and keep this secret.” As Soekjin finished his sentence, he reached up and put an arm around Tae.

“I know. I know. I want to protect them too. I will. It’s just, they are my best friends and they never told me. It’s painful to know that they didn’t trust me with this information or at least tell me how they were feeling and what was happening. Even worse, I feel like a fool. I’ve seen this escalating for years but I think I just ignored it. How am I supposed to react to this? How am I supposed to feel? Plus. Now, I’m always going to feel like a third wheel.” Tae remarked sadly.

“THIRD WHEEL? What’s this madness you speak?” Jimin had stepped into the hallway just in time to hear Tae’s “third wheel” remark. “Look. I don’t know what this is about or what has you so upset, but you’ll never be anyone’s third wheel. I’m sorry if something I said in there upset you. I never meant any harm.” Apologized Jimin.

Jungkook suddenly popped his head out of the doorway of the practice room. His dark hair bounced lightly in sync with his movement. He watched them with great interest as he continued to stuff cookies into his mouth.

“I’d share my cookies,” he mumbled, “but I don’t want to.” Just as quickly as he popped out of the doorway, he popped back in and disappeared. Jimin, Tae and Soekjin all broke out into laughter. Leave it to Jungkook to inadvertently lighten the mood. 

It was nearly 4pm and time for their meeting to begin. Jimin reached down to grab Tae’s hand and help him to his feet. Soekjin held up his hand waiting for them to help him to his feet, but the two youngest ignored him. 

“HEY!” he scolded. “I’m older than you, show me some respect.” Soekjin laughed. He knew Tae and Jimin were just teasing him. Both Jimin and Tae grabbed Soekjin’s hand and pulled him up. 

The group reconvened in the practiced room. They continued their meeting and laid out their schedules for the next four weeks. It was going to be a busy month ahead. 

Jimin and Jungkook never discovered what had transpired between the other members before they arrived. Everything seemed back to normal so they gave it no further thought. After the meeting, the rest of the members left the practice room, leaving Jimin and Jungkook alone. Jimin went to the mirror to run through his part of the solo stage choreo. His eyes met Jungkook’s eyes through the reflection in the mirror. Jungkook sat in the distance behind him…watching.


	2. Disruptive Maknae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter, we learn quite a bit about Jimin and his background. We also meet Taemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is very long and really should have been broken into five or six Chapters, but I didn't want the audience to lose pace. I wanted you locked in with Jimin as he traveled back in time.

#  Chapter 2 – Disruptive Maknae

 

OT7 had just finished up another 12-hour marathon practice.  The boys were instructed to go immediately back to their apartments to go to bed.  They had another long day tomorrow with the filming of an episode of Run OT7!  Jungkook and Jimin, as they usually do, chose to share a car ride back to the apartment.  The two jumped into a mini-van with captain’s chairs that faced each other.  This was great for conversation and the two were able to talk it up during the ride home.

Despite exhaustion, both were in a relatively good mood.  They recounted some of the more humorous events of the day and had a good laugh.  All of their funniest moments seemed to revolve around something done or said by Tae. He really was the truest and most beautiful friend that they had ever had. 

Jungkook did an impression of Soekjin that made Jimin howl in laughter. Jungkook was pleased with himself. He seemed to thrive off of Jimin’s laughter these days.  Jimin received a text that diverted his attention from he and Jungkook’s conversation. Jungkook noticed that Jimin was absolutely glowing.  He had no idea who was texting, but as Jimin read the words, a dynamic smile flashed across his face.   Jimin became completely preoccupied and began staring down at his phone, leaving Jungkook alone with his own thoughts.  Jungkook felt a twinge of jealousy growing within his chest.   He didn’t like his time with Jimin being interrupted. 

Jimin smiled again down at his phone.  He, ever so lightly, pushed his tongue out of his mouth and moistened the entirety of his lower lip.   Jungkook’s jealousy was quickly forgotten as followed the direction of Jimin’s tongue and watched with eagerness as it disappeared into Jimin’s mouth.  The moment moved slowly.  Jungkook could feel his senses overload as he took in the image of Jimin. His eyes widened just slightly as he watched the glow of the setting sun bounce off of Jimin’s face as it shone through the window.  Jungkook couldn’t look away.  He wanted to explore every part of Jimin’s face as if studying, searching, learning the secrets behind his perfected beauty.  He started with his eyes.  Jimin had the prettiest eyes.  Happiness and confidence lived within them.  Jungkook traced the small lines around Jimin’s eyes to the point where they disappeared behind the fiery red bangs of his hair.  Next, he contemplated the smooth angles of Jimin’s jaw line as they carried his eyes down to Jimin’s perfectly elongated neck.  As Jimin laughed, Jungkook watched his plump pink lips stretch across his brilliant white teeth….

 

“You know your staring is starting to get a bit creepy Jeon Jungkook.”  Jimin snickered while still looking down at his phone.

Just then the car reached the apartment and pulled over. “I wasn’t looking at you.” Jungkook protested. 

“You find me attractive don’t you Kookie?” Jimin said smugly.

“No!”  Jungkook said in anger and frustration. 

“Oh?” offered Jimin, “Then why is your dick hard? I can see it growing underneath your pants.”  Jimin thought this was hilarious.  He laughed loudly at Jungkook’s expense.

Jungkook hadn’t even noticed that he had grown a huge boner while examining Jimin’s beautiful features.  He was overcome with embarrassment, but that was nothing compared to the anger and rage that he felt towards Jimin at that moment.  As quickly as the car pulled over, Jungkook kicked the van door open and exited without saying a word to Jimin or even looking back.  He could hear Jimin laugh boastfully from the car behind him. 

“Jerk!” Jungkook mouthed as he got on the elevator.  He wanted nothing more than to knock the hell out of Jimin and knock that stupid smug look off of his face. “I really should have hit him,” he thought to himself. 

As he rode up the elevator to his apartment, a conversation that Manager PD had had with him and the rest of the members about two years ago popped into his memory. In this conversation, he, Manager PD, asked the members to lay off hitting each other and to stop the petty fights that were erupting randomly almost daily at the time.  The guys had gotten into their share of fights over the years.  Jungkook seemed to find himself at the center of most of the altercations.  It was often thought by the hyungs that Jungkook was a tad rude, and disrespectful, and selfish and arrogant and stubborn.  His brothers, particularly Soekjin, were quick to put him in his place. Exhaustion, fatigue, long schedules and sleep deprivation only added to the frustration and quick tempers. Soekjin was always the quickest to lost his patience with Jungkook.  But for some reason, it always seemed like Jimin was there to protect him.  Jimin watched over him.  Jimin kept him safe.  Jimin was always there.  Jimin never treated him poorly.  Jimin never judged him.  Jimin. Jimin, that beautiful face.   

Jungkook’s temporary moment of anger passed him.  He could never stay angry with Jimin, even if he was being a jerk.  His emotions, embarrassment and penis had all settled down.

He couldn’t decipher within his own mind why he was so angry.  It was probably just easier to take his frustrations out on Jimin than to face what had really happened.   He tried to make sense of this preoccupation with him that had developed so recently. Jimin was right.  The staring was becoming more frequent and it was really creepy. It was a completely unconscious act over which Jungkook seemed to have no control.

 

There had always been something different about Jiminie-hyung.  He seemed to like Jungkook much more than what was normal.  Jimin was quite shameless about letting everyone ANYONE who would listen, know how he felt about the Maknae.  Jungkook hated receiving this type of attention.  He often asked hyung to just leave him alone.  But Jimin seemed incapable of anything but complete adoration for Jungkook. 

At one point, Jungkook even went so far as to start avoiding Jimin.  He didn’t want the attention.  None of the other hyungs treated him this way, why was Jimin always in his face?  But as with most things, if it happens frequently enough, you kind of get used to it and start to ignore it.  Maybe even start to like it.  After years of dealing with Jimin’s proclamations of love, Jungkook developed a tolerance to the behavior and it really no longer bothered him.  Even the other members began to consider it a running joke.

Lately though, something was different.  Jimin was starting to get under his skin.  He found it difficult to ignore him.  In fact, Jungkook was starting to actually CRAVE Jimin’s attention. A small volcano erupted in his chest whenever Jimin would hug him or touch him or look at him.  Jungkook always enjoyed Jimin’s company.  They truly had a lot in common and they were the best of friends.  Jiminie-hyung was sweet, selfless, adorable, loving and caring.   

Jimin had a calming effect on Jungkook that he couldn’t explain.  It was so comfortable to be in his presence.  He wanted to be with Jimin always.  He loved all of his hyungs and they were all good to him, but…Jimin…Jimin.  Jungkook hung his head in shame as he had a realization; he didn’t see Jimin as just a friend or a brother.  He felt something more.  Jimin’s sleek androgynous attractiveness didn’t help matters.  Jungkook thought Jimin was beautiful.   

 

“Why do I feel like this?” Jungkook raised his fist and struck himself lightly in the side of the head with frustration as he contemplated his reprehensible feelings.  He walked off the elevator and headed towards his room. Jungkook felt like he was losing his mind.  This wasn’t right.  He reflected back on the incident in the car.  Was he actually attracted to Jimin?  A band mate? Someone who was supposed to be like a brother?  GROSS Jungkook!  Shame overwhelmed him.  “What the fuck is wrong with you?”  He thought to himself.  To make matters worse, absolutely worse, he had for the first time reacted PHYSICALLY to Jimin’s presence by getting an erection just from looking at him. 

If he was truly honest with himself, this had happened before.  There had been uncomfortable moments where Jungkook, for a few brief seconds, felt a rise while he and Jimin were rough-housing or playing.  What happened today however, was definitely a first. Not only did he get a huge boner from his stare fest with Jimin, but Jimin actually saw it. Was there a blanket that he could crawl under to just die? This was the worst.

Jungkook kicked off his shoes as he walked through the doors of his apartment. His back was aching from the long day of practice.  The blisters on his feet were puffy and tender making it painful to walk.  He stepped gingerly across the floor in his bare feet as he peeled off his sweaty practice clothes.  He just wanted to jump in the shower and go to bed.  He turned on the shower to let the water heat while he brushed his teeth.  Right at the moment he was about to step into the shower, there was a knock at the door. “Really?”  He exasperated aloud.  Jungkook thought for about 10 seconds if he really wanted to open the door.  He crinkled his nose and decided it was best to answer less it be an emergency or some other important matter.  He grabbed his robe and covered his naked body.  As he headed for his apartment door, the person on the other side knocked again.  This time a bit more aggressively.  The knock wreaked of Jimin.  He swung open the door in agitation and saw Jimin standing there.

“Jiminie-hyung,” he breathed “what’s up?”  Jeez, why did he say that?  What a stupid time to get awkward Jungkook, he thought to himself. 

Jungkook was somewhat surprised to see Jimin at his door, especially considering how mean he had treated him and the way he exited the car. He moved slightly to the right as an indicator for Jimin to come in, but Jimin did not move. He stayed glued to the spot looking very serious. Jimin and Jungkook’s eyes met for a brief second before the younger pushed his gaze down to the floor.  Jimin placed an open palm under Jungkook’s chin and delicately lifted his head so that their eyes could meet again.

“Look, I’m sorry for what I said in the car,” Jimin said sincerely.  “It was childish and…I upset you and that was never my int…” 

“It’s fine,” Jungkook interrupted, “forgotten,” continued Jungkook.  He didn’t want to talk about this.  Why did Jimin have to even bring it up again?  Why couldn’t he just let it go?

“I appreciate you coming up here for this, but let’s just forget about it ok?” Jungkook said semi-pleading.

“You make me crazy sometimes, Jeon Jungkook,” Jimin’s voice was light, but there was no smile accompanying it. 

Jungkook was growing increasingly more uncomfortable with each word Jimin spoke. Finally, his tension erupted into him nervously patting his blistered foot up and down on the floor. Jimin knew all too well the signs of Kookie becoming anxious.  He decided it was time to leave.

“Oh hey, you left your Beats in the car.”  Jimin lifted his right arm.  He had Jungkook’s headphones tightly gripped in his right hand. 

“Thanks, hyung” Jungkook replied as he mirrored his lifted arm with Jimin’s.  As Jungkook grabbed for the headphones, his hand met Jimin’s hand. Jimin was slow to let go.  With no conscious effort, Jungkook’s eyes floated back up to Jimin’s face, their hands still locked in a soft battle that no one wanted to win.  Once again, Jungkook lost himself in Jimin’s face.  He drank in the sight of Jimin’s sweaty wet hair clinging to his forehead. He marveled at his puffy pink lips and the underlying smile that lay dormant waiting to attack.  He glanced into the pool like fluidity of Jimin’s eyes. There was danger in gazing there too long.  Jimin’s eyes were like a lure.  Jungkook knew if he stayed there for too long, he may not ever escape.

Jimin un-expectantly let go. Jungkook was surprised and had to double grip the headphones with both hands to keep from dropping them.

“Don’t drop those Kookie, they aren’t exactly cheap.”  Jimin grinned as he turned and disappeared down the hallway. 

Jungkook stepped back into his room, closed the door and headed back towards the running shower. He threw his head phones on the desk.  The vision of Jimin’s visit was playing over in his head. What was happening to him?  He just couldn’t understand.  There was a growing vat of shame and confusion that lie like a solid block of lard within his chest.   This was an impossibly bad situation.  Jungkook knew that he couldn’t let anyone else find out about this. He could be kicked out of the group for crushing on one of the brothers.  He had to control this situation, even if it meant spending less time with Jimin or avoiding him.  He also had to convince Jimin that he didn’t like him.  Maybe if Jimin knew that he didn’t want him, he would leave him alone and all of Jungkook’s confusing feelings could go away. 

As he stepped into the shower, Jungkook realized that he had another problem that he didn’t need.  For reasons he couldn’t explain, his encounter with Jimin at his front door had made him hard again.  He wanted to ignore it.  But he couldn’t stop thinking about Jimin and that dazzling smile.  Jiminie had the most beautiful neck Jungkook had ever seen. He imagined rubbing his hands down the entirety of Jimin’s neck and kissing it at the adam’s apple.  Unconsciously, Jungkook began stroking his cock.  The blazing hot water from the shower was pouring all over his sore and tired muscles.  This only increased the sensation and made his dick even harder. He reached up with his right hand to lubricate it with liquid soap and then continued to glide his hand up and down his dick slowly.  The feeling was so good.  He leaned his forehead against the wall of the shower as his stroke increased in pace ever so slightly.  He closed his eyes tightly.  Visions of sweet Jimin were flashing through his thoughts.  He knew this wasn’t right, but he didn’t care.  He wanted to jack off to the fantasy of Jimin.  He began to fantasize that it was Jimin who was stroking him.  He pretended. “Jiminie,” he moaned quietly.  Jungkook could see Jimin’s pale face within the dark room created by his closed eyes.  He could see the tight muscles of his abdomen.  He could see every vein in Jimin’s neck.  He could see his dick sliding into Jimin’s mouth.  The last thought was too much.  He feverishly began stroking his swollen cock faster and faster.  His mouth gaped open wide.  He began to tremble as he felt the swell grow and move through his body. “I’m coming baby,” he whispered imaginatively to Jimin who wasn’t there.  The thought of Jimin’s pink lips wrapped around his hard-pulsating cock drove his orgasm even deeper.  A streak of semen erupted from violently from his dick and splatted against the shower wall. Jungkook slowed his stroke and squeezed the last bits of cum from his shrinking dick.  He let out a sigh while laughing at himself.  How would Jiminie-hyung feel if he knew that Jungkook was using fantasies about him to jerk off?  Jungkook’s smile was quickly dampened by the reality of his situation. His mind was under assault from the barrage of questions that he just couldn’t answer. Jungkook talked to himself and we walked towards his bed. 

"Why can’t I control this?” 

"Why is this happening?" 

"Is this Jimin’s fault?"  

"Why am I attracted to a man?" 

"Am I over reacting?"  

"What does all of this mean, am I just over reacting?" 

Jungkook thought about this last question.  Maybe he was over reacting.  The guys had had no access to women since their debut.  Maybe this was just a consequence of what happens when you force a bunch of sexually frustrated men together with no relief.  They were close to their sexual prime, yet they weren’t really having sex.   Jungkook concluded that his awkward feelings for Jimin were nothing more than sexual frustration. “Yeah, that’s it, that’s all it is.”  He said aloud.  “It will pass.  I just need to be with a girl.  Simple.”

Jungkook’s foolish immature mind also concluded that he needed a plan.  He needed a plan that would push Jimin away once and for all.  A plan that would let Jimin know that Jungkook didn’t want him and that he wasn’t “that way”.  Once Jimin knew that Jungkook had no feelings for him, this would all be over and they could work on being friends and brothers.  Jungkook thought that Jimin could be happier too, if he were to move on.

Jungkook finished his shower, got dressed and crawled into bed.  He was the only member to have an apartment to himself. At times like this, he was really grateful that no one was around to see him talking to himself.  His mind was anxious and it seemed impossible to turn it off.  Jungkook laid in bed.  He reflected on the days practice as a distraction from thinking about Jimin. Practice had been brutal and all of the members were worried about nailing the choreography.  Hoseok had really driven them mercilessly during rehearsal.  It seemed like everyone was struggling.  Everyone except…Jimin.  Jiminie-hyung’s a majestic dancer.  So strong. So graceful.  Jimin is beautiful… was the last thought that traveled through Jungkook’s mind before falling asleep.**

 

 

 

Jungkook’s mindless staring was starting to become more frequent.  The Maknae was awkward to say the least. After all of these years, Jeon Jungkook was finally starting to notice Jimin in a romantic way.  Jimin could tell Jungkook was falling for him.  The trouble now was that Jungkook was too stubborn and to immature to accept it. 

‘Shit’, thought Jimin, ‘he’s so immature.  This is probably a lot for him to process.” Even Jimin had trouble processing it to be honest. He couldn’t understand how he fell so head over heels for this brat, Jungkook.  It was truly love at first sight.  The Maknae wasn’t the easiest member to get along with.   He was arrogant, rude, at times disrespectful, selfish and stubborn. 

“Yeah, you really know to pick em’,” Jimin said aloud to himself.  “Wait a minute,” he murmured as he argued with himself, “He has some great qualities too.  He’s caring, loving, talented, emotional, romantic and GORGEOUS.”

Even though Jimin felt excited at the prospect of building something with Jungkook, he had to admit that today was just weird.  He didn’t want awkwardness to exist between them.  To make matters worse, Jimin admittedly didn’t handle the situation very well. “I should have known not to tease him” Jimin thought apologetically.  Jimin was so turned on by seeing Jungkook’s erection in the car that he just couldn’t ignore it.  “Why did you have to say anything Jimin?”  Jimin already knew the answer to his own question.  It was just an impulse.  He was used to being shameless and bold and speaking his mind.  Today was no exception, but this time it may have backfired.  Kookie was really angry and really embarrassed.  Jimin hoped that he hadn’t made things worse.  The anger in Jungkook’s eyes was kind of scary.  Jimin apologized, but, he wasn’t sure if Jungkook really forgave him.

The years that Jimin spent pining after Jungkook hadn’t exactly been easy. Jungkook had been a jerk toward Jimin for quite a few years.  Sure they got along well as friends, but Jungkook always kept him at arm’s length.  Jimin was accepting of them being only friends but he always wished they could be more.  Sometimes, Jungkook was just mean spirited towards Jimin.  Might even be fair to say that Jungkook was a bully towards Jimin at times.  He never held it against Jungkook however, because he knew he was young, immature and stupid.  Jimin was able to laugh off most of the abuse, especially when the camera’s were rolling.  When the camera’s stopped however, he had a harder time hiding his hurt feelings. The constant teasing of his height, weight and looks were particularly hurtful. Jimin recalled one occasion where Jungkook had ranked him as the ugliest member of OT7 while on a local radio show. Jimin couldn’t understand how Jungkook could be so cruel towards someone who treated him so well.  He cried for two days after that incident. 

Jimin appeared outwardly confident, but internally he struggled with self-image and self-acceptance.  He was so critical of himself.  The teasing from Jungkook, someone he held in high regard, didn’t help. Deep down, Jimin knew that Jungkook never meant to hurt him.  In fact, most of Jungkook’s treatment of Jimin was a defense mechanism for coping with the feelings that were developing.  Even before debut, JImin could sense that Jungkook liked him much more than he let on.

Nowadays, Jungkook was a bit more mature. Insults hurled and Jimin were few and far in between.  In fact, Jungkook had become protective of Jimin, not allowing anyone to tease him or say an unkind work.  Jimin welcomed this change. Although Jungkook wouldn’t acknowledge any feelings for Jimin, his behavior spoke volumes about his evolution.

Just as Jungkook had matured, so had Jimin. The older and more mature Jimin had a certain “swag”. He was definitely more confident. It was no secret that Jimin looked completely different from the pre-debut days.  He had undergone a metamorphosis of sorts and everyone, including Jungkook, took notice.  Gone were the days of the pudgy faced kid with thick glasses.  The dancing and long practice hours had chiseled his muscles giving him a tight, buff physique.  He had lost about 15 pounds of fat and replaced it all with lean mass.  Age had matured his facial features.  His sweet swollen cheeks were replaced with a tight jaw line that looked at if it had been sculpted by an artist.   High cheek bones and flawless skin coupled with his famous brilliant smile became the new image for Park Jimin.  He also grew a couple of inches which didn’t hurt either. The group stylist decided that Jimin would sport fiery red hair for this new era.  The red contrasting against his pale skin accentuated his features even further.    

Jimin arrived at his apartment and dragged through the front door.  He plopped down on the bed with a smug grin on his face as he recalled the incident in the car.  Jungkook getting an erection in front of him was so fucking sexy.  The thought of Jungkook being attracted to him was euphoric.  The days of Jimin being ranked last in the good looks category were definitely gone. Jimin let out a laugh.  He thought about the visit he had just made to Jungkook’s apartment.  Jungkook was wearing a robe, and he was naked underneath.  For a moment when Jimin handed him his headphones, their hands touched. Jimin wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw a slight tent rise under Jungkook’s white robe.  It had only been about ten minutes since he returned from Jungkook’s apartment, but he already missed him.

Jimin lifted himself up from his bed.  He was still wearing his sweaty practice clothes.  He walked into the bathroom,

“Tae-Tae” he called out. 

Taehyung was taking a shower, “Ya,” Tae called back. 

“You almost done? I’m exhausted and I want to shower and go to bed,” Jimin yelled. 

“Almost done Hyung,” Tae said understandingly, “oh hey, you got a phone call.”  Tae continued. 

“What?” said Jimin, “Why would someone call me here in the apartment and not call my cell phone?”

“I can answer that actually,” said Tae, “he said that he got a new phone and did not have your cell number. The only number he had for you was written in an old address book and it was this number to the apartment.”

“Ok,” said Jimin, “well who was it?”

“I can answer that too,” said Tae, “he said his name was Taemin. Great name by the way.  Seems like I remember him.” Tae concluded. “It’s all yours hyung”.  Tae grabbed a towel hanging from a nearby towel rack and covered himself before opening the shower door.  He stepped out of the shower and disappeared into his bedroom.

Jimin’s mouth dropped open slightly.  He leaned over the porcelain bathroom sink absent mindedly staring into the bottom. “Taemin?” he thought to himself.  “Calling me after all these years.  What in the world could he possibly want?”  Jimin’s mind swam through the distant memories.

Taemin and Jimin had been friends since they were very young.  It was right before Jimin joined HB agency that their friendship blossomed into something more.  Taemin was Jimin’s first love.  He was Jimin’s first crush. He was Jimin’s “first time”.  Sometime long ago, he was Jimin’s everything.  The two had not exactly parted ways on the best of terms. In fact, the last words that Jimin uttered to Taemin were some of the most hurtful he had ever spoken.  But, now he was calling.  “What could he possibly want?”  Jimin asked himself again.

Taemin and Jimin were so young when they were dating.  They were immature, ill tempered, aggressive and inexperienced. Neither of them knew how to handle the emotions they were experiencing at the time. Jimin regretted the way he and Taemin left things but for whatever reason, he never had the courage to call and clear the air.  Now two years later, Taemin was calling him.  Taemin was calling.  Why was Taemin calling?

In 2012 Taemin and Jimin had both been accepted into competing entertainment agencies at the same time.  Taemin started with a boy band, but after the band dismantled years later, he became a very successful solo artist.  Jimin was accepted into HB and one of the last members to join the group, OT7. Taemin and Jimin had been dating two years prior to them being signed as artists.  The two met in school and they did everything together.  They were two young teens discovering life as partners. They even discovered their sexuality. They had the courage to define who they were and what they wanted despite being discouraged from doing so. 

Both knew at an early age that they wanted to entertain because they had a mutual love for dancing and performing.  They always had the dream of working together as entertainers, but when they were both accepted into different agencies, that dream faded.  Both boys moved to Seoul to become trainees with their respective agencies which meant that the two had little if any time together after they began their careers.  Both endured excessively long practice days.  When they did have moments together, the moments were usually rushed and very brief. Despite the challenges, both of them made strong efforts to continue their relationship.  Given the odds against them, it should have come as no surprise that there was difficulty keeping their relationship together. Jimin accepted most of the blame for things not working out, but ironically enough, it was Jungkook who was at the center of the demise of their union.

The beginning of the end for Jimin and Taemin started the day that Jungkook was introduced as the newest member of OT7.  Months had gone by without Taemin and Jimin seeing each other.  Taemin’s agency have given him a rare day off.  He decided to spend it at HB studios with Jimin during OT7 practice.  It wasn’t ideal, but both men were happy to have the precious time.  Jimin had a ten hour practice scheduled for that day. Taemin received special approval from HB Management to sit in on the practice and watch.

Taemin arrived at the studio about 2 hours after practice had already begun. He walked in full of anticipation because he couldn’t wait to lay eyes on his Jimin.  When Taemin did finally spot his boyfriend, he was surprised to see the new image that HB had developed for him.  Jimin looked very different from the days when he had first started as a trainee. Jimin’s group began as a hip hop rap group.  They had a rougher more urban image.  Jimin’s persona had been manufactured to give him a harder hip-hop, bad boy edge.  Jimin was sporting jet black hair, baggy jeans, timberlands and a backwards baseball cap on his head.  His sleeves on his shirt were cut off to reveal his long veiny, toned arms.  The muscles of his biceps and forearms were prominent.  This was quite a departure from the chubby Busan born Chemistry and math nerd that Taemin had fallen in love with.  Taemin wasn’t overly fond about the new image, but it wasn’t an opinion he would share with Jimin.

Jimin smiled when he saw his boyfriend enter the room.  The group was on a break so he walked over to greet him.  Typically, Jimin had to stand on his tip toes to be taller than Taemin but the Timberlands he was wearing added at least three inches to his height.     

“Hi handsome,” Jimin said as he greeted Taemin with a lose hug.  Taemin was a bit disappointed in the greeting that Jimin provided. He couldn’t understand why Jimin was so conservative with his affection. They hadn’t seen each other in months. The Jimin that Taemin knew had always been unapologetically bold with his public displays of affection.

“Is that any way to treat your boyfriend who came all this way to see you, what’s with the half hug?” Asked Taemin. 

“I’m at work,” Jimin said seriously, “I can’t exactly jump your bones in front of everyone.”

“When has that ever mattered?” Taemin countered as he reached forward to give Jimin a kiss on the lips.  Jimin quickly fell back away from Taemin avoiding his kiss.

“I said I’m at work, we can’t do this here, ” Jimin had a hint of irritation in his voice. 

“OK, sorry,” Taemen apologized.  Jimin’s band mates all knew about his relationship with Taemin.  Still, Jimin thought it disrespectful and unprofessional to flaunt it in front of everyone in a work setting.

“Now, let’s go meet the rest of the group shall we?”  Jimin pushed Taemin forward.  “Everyone, this is my friend Taemin”.  They all politely bowed as they went around in a circle introducing themselves. Taemin didn’t really catch any of their names.  He was too busy glaring at Jimin trying to figure out why he was introduced as his “friend” and not boyfriend.

The group reconvened to continue practice.  Taemin made note that he would discuss that matter with Jimin later.  

“We also have a new young trainee coming today,” said Jimin inclusively.

Namjoon chimed in, “He is an amazing talent and he will be a great addition to the group. And he’s only 16 years old.” 

“He’s the one,” said Yoongi, “he’s the one that will put us over the top.” Yoongi added.

Taemin took a seat on a chair that was stashed in the corner.  His eyes toggled between his phone and the practice.  He sat patiently and lovingly through the excruciatingly long practice. Jimin’s breaks were short and infrequent.  Every break however, Jimin would shuffle over to Taemin to give him a smile and have quick conversation. 

Taemin loved watching Jimin glide effortlessly across the practice floor. He was truly one of the most gifted dancers in the Country.  Jimin gave it his all whenever he danced.  He had trained in modern dance for years before becoming a trainee.  He also was a skilled black belt and swordsman.  For years Jimin had put his body through unparalled rigor to perfect his craft.  The years of hard work were paying off, however the pressure he put on his body was starting to take a toll.  Jimin was paying the price much too early in his career. 

The long grueling work day was affecting Jimin more than the others. Only Taemin knew what Jimin was experiencing.  The two had been together for a long time and he knew when Jimin was suffering.  He could see it behind his eyes.  Jimin was in pain.  Of course, Jimin would never tell anyone of his suffering.  Nor would he allow any signs of pain to show. He smiled, danced, laughed just as hard as he would normally.

Taemin’s heart bled for his sweet brave lover. He admired his inner strength and his courage so much.  Taemin had already made plans for them to spend a special evening together at his apartment.  He knew Jimin would be exhausted so he kept things simple; a nice hot bath, a bottle of Jimin’s favorite wine, and a massage for his aching muscles.

Mercifully, practice ended an hour early in expectation of the arrival of the new member.  Namjoon left the practice room to head to the front office to pick up the new kid.  Jimin was leaning heavily on Hoseok as they stood waiting for Namjoon to return.  Despite his pain and exhaustion, Jimin steadied himself and leaned forward with great excitement as he watched Namjoon re-enter the room with the Maknae. Namjoon walked authoritatively as he approached the area where the members were standing.  The new trainee was walking slowly behind him.  His full face was hidden completely from view by Namjoons blossoming Mohawk.  Jimin pushed up to his tippy toes and leaned harder on Hoseok to try to see.  They all shifted lightly to the right to try to see around Namjoon.  Even Taemin was anxious to see the kid. 

The golden child had arrived. The one who had been accepted into five different agencies.  The one who was a triple threat as a singer, dancer and rapper.  The one who everyone wanted.  Taemin locked eyes with Jimin and they both laughed at the absurdity of the situation.  The pomp and circumstance surrounding this kid was a bit over the top.  Namjoon’s tall frame coupled with his fluffy Mohawk effectively concealed the Maknae throughout his entire entrance into the practice room.  By the time Namjoon finally did move, the newbie had entered into a deep bow revealing only the top of his head.

“Hyungs.” he said as he mumbled towards the floor.  The rest of the members also bowed deeply in a single coordinated movement.  Taemin had shuffled forward quickly to get in place behind Namjoon.  He and Jimin were now facing each other.  Taemin watched Jimin’s face as the trainee finally terminated his bow and stood back up. 

What happens next can only be described as a major toll gate in modern history.  A turning point.  A disruptor. The Universe shifting upon itself. The apocalypse for some, the big bang for others.  The trainee raised himself slowly from his deep bow finally revealing his face. Taemin continued to watch Jimin’s face as Jeon Jungkook was formally introduced.  Taemin attempted to catch Jimin’s attention, fully expecting for them to share another silly grin.  But Jimin suddenly seemed a world away.  He did not return Taemin’s glance at all.  Instead he was gazing at the new guy and there was something in Jimin’s gaze that Taemin didn’t like.  He was uncomfortable with the way Jimin was staring at “Jungkook”.  It was a look that Taemin knew all too well.  What Taemin saw in his boyfriend’s eyes, was desire. Jimin seemed to lose himself, forgetting everything around him.  Taemin really, really didn’t like this.  He slid himself forward even further to get a better look at the boy who seemed to be mesmerizing HIS boyfriend. 

It was true that the kid was exceptionally attractive.  If there was anything that he knew Jimin liked, it was a pretty guy.  Although Jungkook was about two years younger than Jimin and three and a half years younger than Taemin, he already towered over both of them.  The boy had dark brown hair, nothing special, deep dimples, nothing special, wide bright eyes, nothing special, a prominent nose, nothing special and flawless teeth.  “Above average looks”, thought Taemin, but nothing special.

Namjoon began to speak, “OT7 meet our newest member Jeon Jungkook.”  He said with pride.  “Please introduce yourselves,” he continued. 

“Kim Soekjin, hello”

“Min Yoongi,  Hi kid”

“Jung Hoseok,  I am your hope, J Hope, nice to meet you”

“Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you, welcome”

Jimin stepped forward to speak but offered nothing but silence and a blank expression.  He furrowed his brown and lifted his eyes to the ceiling.  He seemed to be searching the sky for an answer….

“Is this for real?  Is he really having trouble remembering his own name?”  Taemin thought angrily to himself. 

“Park Jimin!” Taemin blurted out angrily, forgetting his place. 

Jimin smiled wildly, “YES, Park Jimin,” he repeated, “welcome, we’re happy to have you here.” 

Jimin stepped closer to Jungkook and shook his hand.  He was noticeably the only one of the members to do so.  Taemin shifted forward and slid next to Jimin. He dropped his hand next to Jimin’s hand so they could touch just slightly.  Taemin’s stomach continued to flip flop as he watched Jimin continue to drink in Jeong Jungkook like a greedy little songbird.  Taemin slid even closer to Jimin in an attempt to grab his attention and break up whatever shit was unfolding in front of him. 

Taehyung leaned over onto Yoongi’s shoulder and whispered,

“Um, what’s happening here?” 

“I think a shit storm, but don’t quote me on that,” Yoongi explained. 

“Hello, I’m Taemin, Jimin’s boyfriend,” he stated calmly. 

“Ok,” Jungkook replied disinterested.

Jimin shot Taemin a look that would have killed a lesser man. But Taemin stood strong, he was accustomed to Jimin’s agitation and he knew how to handle it.  For right now, this young Mr. Jungkook or whatever his name was needed to know that Jimin was taken. 

The one bright spot to this mess was that Jungkook seemed completely impervious to Jimin’s charms.  Whatever Jimin was feeling towards Jungkook, it was NOT reciprocal.  Jungkook had already moved on to asking about choreography. In a flash Jimin had stepped away from Taemin and was walking towards Jungkook offering to go through the choreography with him since practice was over.  Jungkook looked past Jimin like he wasn’t even there and directed his attention toward Hoseok. 

“Well I heard that Hoseok-hyung was the best dancer, so Hoseok could you teach me?” 

Practice was dismissed and the members all dispersed in different directions. Taemin grabbed Jimin’s arm and pulled him lightly into the hallway.

“What was that?” Taemin demanded aggressively.

 Jimin looked at Taemin cluelessly and said, “What was what? And I don’t think I like your tone” said Jimin raising his voice slightly. 

“You just threw yourself all over that kid like a cheap wh…” Taemin caught himself. 

Jimin began to smile slightly, although he should have been furious at Taemin for the way he was behaving, he couldn’t help but laugh whenever Taemin called him a whore.  For some reason, Jimin always thought that was cute.  It was a sign that Taemin was jealous.

“Oh, oh, I see what’s going on here, you’re jealous,” Jimin smirked. 

“I am not jealous, I just don’t understand why you behave that way.  You’ll flirt with anything that has a dick Jimin.  It gets old.  And you acting all ‘mesmerized’ by that kid was childish and downright disrespectful.” Taemin was content with his level of admonishment towards Jimin.  He decided to back off.  Jimin was still smiling, which poured cold water all over Taemin’s hot anger.  

“I have never seen you this jealous before my love,” Jimin replied. 

“I am NOT jealous,”  Taemin couldn’t resist Jimin’s smile. “Look, I don’t want to fight.  I have a surprise for you.  Let’s get out of here and let me take you back to my place,” Taemin excitedly shared his plans while reaching out to put his arm around Jimin’s waist.

“Baby, I’m really tired. Raincheck?”  Jimin replied.

“What? NO.  I’ve been planning this for days now, you can’t bail on me.  We have to take advantage of this time we have together.  Please say you’ll come,”  Taemin pleaded.

Jimin’s eyes shifted to something over Taemin’s left shoulder.

“Hi Jungkook,” Jimin said excitedly, “is everything ok, do you need something?”  Jimin walked past Taemin over to Jungkook.  Taemin sighed deeply.  He was clearly concerned about where this little interruption might lead. Jungkook mumbled something that Taemin couldn’t hear.  Jimin doubled over in laughter and leaned into Jungkook so that his shoulder rubbed against Jungkook’s arm.  Jungkook took a slight step back so that Jimin was no longer touching him. 

“I can walk you to the cafeteria …”  Jimin began to say before Taemin interrupted him with,

“I think you’ve had enough for the day Jimin, you really need to get your rest.”  Taemin was being sincere.  Jimin was still wincing from pain.  He had begun to favor his left leg which meant the origin of his discomfort was probably coming from his back and spreading into his lower right leg. Taemin walked over and stood between the two Jimin and Jungkook. 

“Hello, I’m Jeon Jungkook,” Jungkook said as he lowered into a bow aimed in Taemin’s direction. 

“Yeah, we kinda met already, remember?” Taemin said as he hastily bowed back. “This kid is seriously weird Taemin thought to himself”. 

“Hyung, where did you say the cafeteria was?”  Jungkook asked. 

Taemin took the liberty of answering on Jimin’s behalf, “It is straight through those double doors on your left.  Hoseok is standing right there, I’m sure he’ll help you.  I have to get Jimin home and get him on some ice.” 

“Thanks.” Jungkook turned and headed towards the cafeteria. 

“Bye Jungkookie!” Jimin shouted behind him. 

“My name is Jeon Jungkook,” he replied over his shoulder. 

“Weird ass kid,” this time Taemin said it out loud.  Jimin heard him and punched him hard in the arm.

Taemin ran his middle finger down the side of Jimin’s hand attempting to lock fingers. Simultaneously Jimin lifted his hand and scratched his nose, thus cleverly avoiding his boyfriend’s attempts at handholding.**

 

More months passed without Taemin and Jimin having time to spend together.  Taemin couldn’t help but think he was watching helplessly as he and Jimin’s relationship slipped away.  He and Jimin seemed to grow more and more distant with each passing day.  They still spoke occasionally when they could but the couple had completely different schedules.  Jimin and OT7 were less than 6 months from debut so things were going to get even more hectic. Taemin was feeling very unsure of his relationship. 

 

There were rumblings from various sources that Jimin and Jungkook had grown very close, too close.  Of course, Jimin was quick to squash all of those rumors whenever he and Taemin spoke.

 “Kookie and I are just friends,” Jimin would always say. 

Taemin couldn’t help but notice that he was now referring to Jungkook as “Kookie” and with great affection. 

“We have some things in common, we’re both from Busan.  But that’s all, Taemin.  You don’t need to be concerned.  Besides, Kookie doesn’t really like me very much compared to the other members.” Jimin explained. 

Taemin wasn’t buying any of it.  He knew there was some kind of spark between Jimin and Jungkook. He had seen the spark ignite in front of his very own eyes. Still Taemin was able to overlook all of that because whatever trivial attraction was going on between those two, it was nothing compared to the rich beautiful history that Taemin and Jimin shared. They had something real.  They were in love.  So he thought.

Christmas was coming.  Both Taemin and Jimin would have ten full days of vacation to celebrate the holidays.  Jimin was going to spend the first 7 days with his family and then he and Taemin were going to meet in a secluded cabin in the mountains for the last 3 days. Taemin knew that this was the time they needed to get their relationship back on track.  He was really looking forward to spending private time with his Jimin.

Jungkook made Jimin laugh.  All the time, they were laughing.  It was no secret that Jimin had an unexplainable obsession with the Maknae.  Even Jimin didn’t understand why he was so drawn to the new trainee.  The closest thing he could equate it with was that time Jacob imprinted on Renesmay in that movie Twilight.  It was just an instant attraction and an instant desire to be with him. 

Jungkook had come to Seoul alone at only 16 years old.  He left his family and moved to the big city to pursue his dream. Jimin respected that so much. Jimin also felt a sense of responsibility for taking care of Jungkook.  He was all alone and Jimin wanted to be there for him. He and Jimin were just friends although Jimin made no secret that he wanted more.  Jungkook kept Jimin at arm’s length and Jimin accepted the limitations of their relationship because Jungkook was one of the best friends he had ever had. He didn’t want to lose that.

 

Romantically speaking, Jimin was no longer in love with Taemin.  It was a sad fact.  Breaking things off with Taemin however, was not going to be simple.  In fact, it might be the most difficult thing Jimin ever had to do.  Jimin’s bond with Taemin wasn’t the same as it once had been.  The distance between them and the lack of time together also added to the difficulty.  Jimin felt the need to be free of his teenage love.  He also wanted Taemin to be free to find someone else.  Jimin knew that this break was going to hurt Taemin very much. But the inevitable had been postponed long enough. 

Jimin’s new found desire for freedom had nothing to do with Jungkook. In fact, it was quite the opposite. There was a horrible truth that Jimin was hiding.  Jimin knew a secret about Taemin.  A secret so powerful that it shook Jimin to his very foundation when he learned of it. To complicate matters further, Taemin had no idea that Jimin carried this knowledge with him all this time.  Jimin’s only desire was to keep this information buried.   The last thing Jimin wanted to do at this stage in their relationship was to hurt Taemin or embarrass him.  He just wanted a clean break so that he could look foward to his future and focus on OT7 and his own happiness.  Jimin and Taemin had plans to spend time alone in a rented cabin in the mountains after Christmas. The timing sucked but this was the only opportunity Jimin had to break things off before their tour schedule began.  It had to be done.**

 

Jimin was sitting in the cafeteria of the HB studio.  Jungkook walked in.

“Jiminie-hyung, are these cupcakes for me?” Jungkook’s eyes widened as he discovered the treat sitting on the counter. 

“Yes, Kookie.  I saw them at the bakery and I knew they were your favorite so I picked them up for you.”  Jimin smiled beautifully.  He loved seeing Jungkook happy.  Before Jimin was even done speaking, Jungkook had already picked up two cupcakes.  One of them he had eaten whole in one bite. The other was in his hand and about to go into his mouth as he mumbled,

“Thank you hyung,” with a mouth full of cake.  He patted Jimin on the head leaving a blob of icing in Jimin’s hair. 

“Kookie?” Said Jimin.

“Yea,” Replied Jungkook.

“What day are you leaving to head back to Busan?  I was wondering if you want to take the train together,” Jimin asked hopefully.

“I…I am not going back to Busan for Christmas this year Hyung.”  Jungkook said as he ate another cupcake.

“What are you talking about? You have to go home,” Jimin was confused about Jungkook’s proclamation.

“My parents will be out of the Country.  My dad is traveling for work and he is taking the family with them.  I wanted to go but because of our work and practice schedule, I can’t make it,” Jungkook saddened as he finished his sentence.

“That’s ridiculous, there has to be a way to work something out.” Jimin was now staring at Jungkook sympathetically.

“We tried. We tried every idea that we could think of. There just wasn’t a way to make it work with our schedules. With debut only a few months away, there is too much work for me to miss time.” Jungkook looked down nervously and began fiddling with his hands.

Jimin could see a single tear beginning to form in Jungkook’s big bright eyes.

“Well what are you going to do?  I mean where will you go?”  Jimin used his finger to lightly wipe away Jungkook’s tear. 

“Manager PD said I could stay with him and his dog.  He says they usually order pizza for Christmas.  It should be a…good time.”  Jungkook manufactured a smile.

“Oh Jungkookie. I am sure that Christmas with Manager PD would be lovely.  But you need to be with family.  I know how much you miss them.” Another slow tear rolled down Jungkook’s face. Jimin felt himself begin to tear up as well.  “Jungkookie! I have an idea!  Why don’t you come home with me?  My mother loves you.  You’ll get some home cooked meals, you will get to hang out with me and you’ll be in Busan.  What do you say?  I won’t take no for an answer,”  Jimin said excitedly.

“What? I can’t impose on your family that way.  Are you sure about this?” Jungkook’s expression brightened.

“I’m positive,” Jimin patted his pockets looking for his cell phone.

“Will your mom be ok with this?”  Jungkook asked cautiously.

Jimin pulled out his cell phone in a flash.  Within seconds he had his mom on speaker phone.

“Hi Mommy” Jimin said with a bright smile in his voice.

“Hi Chim!  This is a nice surprise.” Jimin’s mom sounded as if she were comprised completely of honey.  Her voice was soft and low with a sweet fluidity that made her irresistible.

“Mommy, Jungkookie is coming home with me for Christmas, is that ok?” Jimin said as more of a statement than a question.

“Ohhh that’s wonderful. I like that boy.  I like him very much,” Jimin’s mom agreed.

“Thanks mommy, we will probably take the first train out tomorrow and be home by noon,” said Jimin.

“Sounds great. Hey Chim?” She asked.

“Yes Mommy,” Jimin answered obediently.

“I am making truffles, can you please ask Jungkookie if he prefers chocolate or straw…” She was interrupted before the word strawberry had been delivered from her mouth.

“CHOCOLATE!” Jungkook shouted into the cell phone before Jimin’s mom could even complete her sentence. All three of them laughed.

“Ok, Jungkookie, see you tomorrow and chocolate it is!”  She disconnected the phone.

“See, I told you” Jimin grinned.  Now go pack, we have an early train to catch. 

Jungkook jumped up just as Yoongi entered the room.  He was rolling two large suitcases behind him. He looked like he had just awaken from a long peaceful nap. 

“Hi Yoon,” Jungkook greeted him with a punch to the arm.  Yoongi gave a half-hearted wave and walked directly over to Jimin.  He squinted as he stared into Jimin’s hair.  He took his index finger and rubbed it through Jimin’s front bangs and then stuck the finger in his mouth.  

“Jiminie, why do you have frosting in your hair? Mmm, butter cream is my favorite.”  Yoongi said as he licked the frosting from his fingers.

“JEON JUNGKOOK!!!!!” Jimin yelled.  Jungkook got to his feet quickly and took off in a dash. Jimin chased behind him.** 

 

 

Jimin and Jungkook had been with Jimin’s family for seven days.  They had a wonderful time.  It was amazing how well he and Jungkook got along and how much they had in common.  Jungkook and Jimin’s brother were the same age, so the three of them hung out and enjoyed their time together.  Jimin felt closer to Jungkook than ever before. 

 

On several occasions, the two of them had fallen asleep together sharing a bed. Jimin loved to feel Jungkook’s warmth next to him.  Jungkook seemed so relaxed.  Maybe it was because they were away from the stress of work and back in their home town but Jungkook seemed vulnerable and more approachable. His personality was completely different from the way he acted back in Seoul.  The time they spent together was definitely a step in the right direction. 

Taemin called Jimin almost daily during the first seven days of vacation. Jimin avoided his call frequently.  Jimin kept he and Taemin’s conversations restricted to text.  He really didn’t want Taemin to know that Jungkook had come home with him for Christmas.  Taemin had a severe jealous reaction to anything involving Jungkook.  Jimin was scheduled to leave the following day to meet Taemin in their rented cabin.  He felt badly about leaving Jungkook behind even thought it was just for a short time. Still, it was awkward to leave Kookie behind with his family. 

Jungkook didn’t seem bothered at all to know that he would be spending three days with Jimin’s family without Jimin.  Jimin’s brother Alex had plans to hang out with Jungkook and keep him occupied. They had a full agenda full of activities including, fishing, shopping and watching some holiday fireworks.

“I’ll be fine Jimine-hyung, Alex and I will have a great time. I am more worried about you,” Jungkook explained, “ I know this is going to be difficult. But if this is truly what you want, then I guess you have to do it right?” Jungkook’s visage was peculiar as he continued on, “Are you going to be ok?”

Jimin smiled affectionately at Jungkook, “I’ll be fine Kookie.”

 

Breaking up was not an easy thing to do.  Jimin had done it a couple of times before, but never with someone he loved as much as Taemin.  The trip was supposed to last three days, but Jimin knew as soon as he gave Taemin the news, the romantic getaway would abruptly end.

Jimin took the train up to the cabin which was huddled in the mouth of a mountain range. The scenery was beautiful.  Jimin stared out of the window soaking in the scene below. The mountains were capped with snow.  Small towns at the basin of the lake were still decorated with Christmas lights. The lake was frozen solid as it glistened brightly under the moonlight.

Jimin pulled his eyes away from the majestic scene and tried to focus on the words he wanted to say to Taemin.  He wanted his final goodbye to be gentle and loving out of respect for the beautiful relationship they had shared.  Jimin searched his brain for a script but he just couldn’t figure out the right things to say.  His thoughts wandered. He unconsciously broke into a smile as he recounted Jungkook being so ‘extra’ the previous evening when they were playing Uno. Jungkook would do anything to make Jimin laugh.  It was the sweetest thing.

“Damn Jimin, FOCUS!” He scolded himself aloud. He pushed the vision of Jungkook out of his mind and went back to searching for words to give to Taemin.  “How do you gently break someone’s heart?” he thought to himself?  Jimin closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.  Jungkook appeared again at the front door of Jimin’s room of thoughts. He remembered Christmas night.  Jungkook had come into the room where Jimin was sleeping and laid next to him in his bed.  He could see that Jimin was still awake. 

 

“Thank you Hyung,” he said as he scooted closer. 

“For what Jungkookie?” Jimin said quietly. 

“Everything.  Inviting me here to be with you and your family, the wonderful gifts, the good food…all of it.  You’re so kind to me Hyung.”  Jungkook said sincerely.

Jimin and Jungkook were both laying on their backs with their heads turned toward each other. Their faces were only inches apart. Jimin could feel the warmth of Jungkook’s sweet breath on his lips.  Jimin whispered more quietly, 

“Thank you for agreeing to come.  I love...having you here Jungkook.  I’ve never been happier.” Jimin wanted to close the gap between them and touch Jungkook’s lips with his own, but he resisted.  Jimin knew that kissing Jungkook at that moment would have likely caused Jungkook to panic. Junkook had the tendency to suffer from anxiety whenever he had difficulty processing feelings that he thought were inappropriate. Jimin knew not to take advantage of this moment.  Instead he reached up and lightly stroked Jungkook’s cheek. 

“You can sleep here next to me if you want,” Jimin spoke to Jungkook.  Jungkook was already snoring.

“JIMIN!” he scolded himself again.  The train ride was almost over and he still hadn’t come up with the words he needed to say to Taemin.  It was too late.  He decided he would just have to wing it by speaking from the heart.  Jimin grabbed a taxi to the cabin.  It was truly a beautiful location.  It would have been so romantic to spend time here….with Jungkook.

Taemin walked into the cabin.  He had to get prepared. Jimin would be arriving any moment.  Taemin had a grocery bag full of essentials for the weekend. He took out a bouquet of flowers and put them in a vase he found under the sink.  He had purchased a bag of Jimin’s favorite cookies.  He laid them out on the counter of the rental cabin’s kitchen.  He had also picked up dinner consisting of some of Jimin’s favorites including spicy ramen noodles and Kimchi. 

Taemin could hardly contain his excitement over being able to see Jimin.  Sex was foremost in Taemin’s mind.  It had been a long time and he wanted to feel Jimin again.  Despite the two being seemingly disconnected, Taemin knew the one place they would always reconnect was the bedroom.  He continued to fiddle around the kitchen.  He felt someone behind him.  Taemin turned around, Jimin suddenly appeared in front of him with the appearance of an Angel that had just stepped out of heaven. 

 “This door was unlocked, so I let myself in,”  Jimin smiled.

Taemin looked over Jimin. He looked amazing.  His hair had been died back to his natural brown color. He was a little bit thinner but he looked healthy and well rested. His cheeks were full of color and his eyes were bright. Jimin looked extremely…happy.  Taemen felt a little tug in his pants.  He wanted Jimin in the worst way.  Jimin stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Taemin’s waist.  He pulled him in for a deep long hug concluded by a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh no,” Taemin smiled, “you’re not getting away with that again.”  He pulled Jimin in tightly and gave him a deep kiss.  At first Jimin resisted.  But moments later, Jimin pushed further into Taemin’s mouth and moaned lightly and his mind hastened to visualize Jungkook; tasting Jungkook’s tongue and the warmth of Jungkook’s mouth…so he imagined. 

“WOW, I missed you too baby,” Tamin whispered. 

Jimin opened his eyes and was almost surprised to see Taemin staring back at him.  His vision of kissing Jungkook had seemed so real. Taemin pulled Jimin back in for another kiss while rubbing Jimin’s cock.  Jimin didn’t respond. 

“Slow down.  We haven’t even had a chance to talk.  I want to hear everything.  I want to know how you’re doing.”  Jimin pulled Taemin to the couch. “Look, Jimin said excited, I brought some wine.”

For almost three hours, Tae and Jimin sipped wine and exchanged stories about their lives as trainees.  Jimin could tell by Taemin’s grim expression that he, Jimin, had shared a few too many stories about Jungkook.   Taemin was quickly reaching his limit on “Cute Bunny Jungkook” stories.  Taemin decided they needed a change of subject. He reached in again to kiss Jimin. Jimin accepted his kiss but broke away prematurely. 

“Guess what’s on TV tonight? SURVIVOR.”  Jimin grabbed the remote and turned the TV up full volume as he flipped around the channels.  Taemin snatched the remote out of his hand.

“You’re stalling Park Jimin. Don’t you know how badly I want you?”  Taemin pushed Jimin down on the couch and crawled on top of him.  Jimin shifted a bit and breathed, “Baby, can we talk for a minute?”

“Talk, I’m listening.” Taemin lifted up slightly and kissed Jimin’s neck.  He began unbuttoning the first few buttons of Jimin’s dress shirt.

“What was that?” Jimin said startled.

“What was what?, I didn’t hear anything…” Taemin continued kissing Jimin’s neck

“I heard a noise.” Jimin sat up pushing Taemin off of him. A loud bang came from the kitchen near the front door.  Both men jumped up immediately and looked toward the direction of the commotion. The sound of cabinets slamming was echoing through the large log cabin. 

“Shit!” murmured Jimin, “Someone’s in here!” 

Jimin grabbed a poker from the fireplace and walked forward leading the way into the kitchen. Taemin felt safe with Jimin.  It was a little known fact that Jimin was a bad ass.  He had special skills when it came to fighting, especially with weapons. Although the poker was not a sword, Jimin’s weapon of choice, he could still use it to affect a lot of damage. Taemin was no slouch either.  He wasn’t on Jimin’s level, but he too was trained in martial arts.  He knew how to defend himself. 

The guys tip-toed forward trying to avoid stepping on the creeks in the floor boards.  Jimin had gone super stealth and was gliding across the floor quickly barely making a sound.  They reached the kitchen.  The intruder was being concealed by the open refrigerator door.  Taemin and Jimin made eye contact.  _Who the hell would break into a place to steal food from the refrigerator_ , Taemin thought?  The refrigerator door closed revealing the intruder standing there with a piece of chicken in his mouth.

“WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?” Taemin spouted furiously. 

“Hello!”  Jungkook bowed to Taemin, “I’m Jeon Jungkook, nice to see you.”

“Why are you here? Why are you here? WHY.ARE.YOU.HERE?”  Taemin repeated, growing angrier with each repetition. 

Jimin stepped in front of Jungkook, “Oh Jungkookie, what are you doing here?  How did you get in?”

“Well,” Jungkook said as he finished off his piece of chicken while spooning into Jimin’s Kimchi.

“Stop eating my food you prick!”  Taemin was furious. 

Jimin turned to Taemin and asked him to calm down.  He turned back to Jungkook and said, “Continue, please Jungkookie.”

Jungkook continued eating the food that Taemin had forbidden him to eat.

“Well, I knocked for like 10 minutes and you guys wouldn’t open the door.  I knew you were here because I saw the car out front.  There was smoke coming from the fireplace.  It was starting to get really cold outside, so I tried the door and it was open, and I came on in.”  Jungkook finished with a clueless grin that gave him the appearance of a foolish innocent child.

“Let me get this straight,” Taemin began, “You barge into my cabin uninvited and start eating MY food?” Taemin exploded.  Jimin silently raised a hand as another indicator for Taemin to calm down.

“Yes,” Jungkook answered simply.  “If you had opened the door, I wouldn’t have had to let myself in.  Sorry about the food.  This place is in the middle of nowhere and it took forever to get here. I was hungry.”  Jungkook stated this fact as if it were total and complete justification for his inconsiderate intrusion.  By this time, Jungkook had eaten almost half of the dinner that Taemin bought for Jimin. Jungkook leaned over and found a bag of cookies.

Taemin rushed towards Jungkook snatching the cookies from his hands, “Get out, get out, get out!” 

Jimin stepped between the two giving Taemin a stern look.  Taemin retreated under Jimin’s gaze.  Jimin understood that Taemin was losing his patience and he was in no mood to break up a fight between Taemin and Jungkook so he had to get this situation under control before Taemin lost his mind. 

“Taemin, baby, can you give us a moment alone?  I need to speak with Jungkook.” Jimin dismissed Taemin from the room.

Taemin clinched both of his fists in exasperation and left the room.  He punched the vase of flowers as he walked out.  The vase exploded leaving water, glass and flowers all over the floor. Both Jimin and Jungkook seemed unphased by Taemin’s tantrum. Jungkook giggled and mocked Taemin behind his back by throwing a flimsy, weak punch into thin air.

Jimin turned his full attention towards Jungkook. 

“Kookie, why are you here?  I thought you and Alex had a full day planned?" Jimin said as he looked into Jungkook's doe eyes.

“We did, it was great. We fished for most of the morning, then we went to look at cars.  We went shopping.  Your mom, fixed us a great lunch and then we played video games.  After we did all of that, I got bored.  Busan's not like Seoul.  There isn’t much to do after night fall.” Jungkook explained.

“How did you even get here? How did you know where I was?  You know what…forget it.  I don’t’ even want to know.  You shouldn’t be here Jungkookie,” Jimin said as sweetly as he could.

“Hyung” Jungkook said very seriously.  “You were pretty sad when you left this morning. I was worried about you,” Jungkook replied sweetly in return.

“I’m fine, there was no need to worry,” Jimin tried to reassure him.

Jungkook spoke up quickly, “I couldn’t let you do this alone.” 

This was the first time Jimin got a hint of Jungkook’s true motivation for crashing his party.  Jimin realized that Jungkook, in his own immature, desperate way, was trying to protect him.

“I’m fine.  I don’t need you to protect me,” Jimin said firmly.

“You always protect me,” Jungkook replied, sweetly again as he took a small step towards Jimin.

“That’s different,” Jimin looked up at the ceiling in disbelief.

“Why?  Why can’t I be here for you?” Jungkook stood firm.

Jimin giggled, “It’s not like that.  I don’t need protection from Taemin. I’m not afraid of him, I can kick his ass.” 

Jimin was at a loss for how to make Jungkook understand how inappropriate it was for him to be there. It seemed that Jungkook was resolute in his insistence that he was doing what was best for Jimin.

“I'm not here to protect you from physical harm. You can do that yourself.” J ungkook took a long pause, “I’m here to protect you from sadness.  I knew breaking up with him was going to be tough.  I felt like I needed to be here for you.”  Just as the words came out of Jungkook’s mouth, Taemin appeared from around the corner.

“Breaking up with me? You, you planned to break up with me?” The hurt in Taemin’s eyes was like a knife to Jimin’s heart.  This was all going wrong thanks to Jungkook.  This was not how Taemin was supposed to hear this.

“This jerk of a kid knew about this, but you didn’t have the decency to tell me? I’m supposed to be your boyfriend.  You didn’t feel like you could talk to me first?  Tears started to flow. “I thought you loved me.”  Taemin spoke calmly at first.

Jungkook’s eyes danced between Taemin and Jimin.  He took a seat on the stool at the kitchen counter and grabbed another piece of chicken out of the box.  He took off his coat and leaned in further so he could hear clearly. 

Jimin tried to say a few words. 

“It’s not like that. I was trying to tell you.  I wanted to talk this through but I didn’t get the chance…”

“You didn’t get the chance because this asshole showed up.” Taemin interrupted.

“Please don’t take this out on Jungkook, he has nothing to do with this.  Jimin explained.  A little anger was starting to itch within his chest. 

“He has everything to do with this.  Are you kidding me?  You’re going to stand there and defend him?  FUCK YOU.  You’ve been after this little prick from the first moment you laid eyes on him.” Taemin’s voice became louder.

“Such language!” Jungkook whispered under his breath so no one could hear him.  He found another piece of chicken.

“I’ve felt this way for some time Taemin.  It just never seemed like I could find a right time…”  Jimin was overshouted by Taemin.

“You’re willing to throw away everything we have for this dumb piece of shit?” Taemin motioned toward Jungkook. “I knew this was going to happen.  I felt you slipping away.  I saw how you were distancing yourself from me.  I heard the rumors.  You never acted like this until HE came along.” Taemin gestered at Jungkook again.

“Stop it!  I said leave him out of this.  This is about me and you.”  Jimin was starting to lose it. 

Jimin’s continued defense of Jungkook was too much for Taemin to stand.  He stepped closer to Jimin,

“You think you’re somebody now because you’re a trainee.  Well guess what?  You’re still that same chubby insecure nobody from Busan.”  Taemin unloaded his fury on Jimin.  “You’ve always been an attention seeking WHORE Jimin.  You never met a dick you didn’t like.  Any dick is a good dick for you.  Have you fucked your precious little Maknae yet?  Was his tight little baby ass good Jimin?”

Jungkook stood up.  He wasn’t going to allow Taemin to speak to Jimin this way.  Jimin shot Jungkook a look of a thousand daggers.  His eyes seemed to have turned a blood shot red as he spoke 100 sentences to Jungkook without muttering a word. Jungkook knew better than to test Jimin’s resolve, so he sat back down on his stool and continued observing in silence.

Taemin was rattling off insults as he paced around the kitchen looking at both Jimin and Jungkook with complete disgust, “What’s wrong Jungkook? You didn’t know that your new boyfriend was a dick sucking slut?  Oh but I’m sure you’re one too since you seem to have no problem with trying to steal someone else’s boyfriend.”

This was a step too far. Jimin was contained as long as Taemin’s vitriol was directed at him, but Taemin’s insistence upon going after Jungkook was over the line.  Jimin’s blood was boiling. Taemin’s remarks about fucking Jungkook sent Jimin into a spiral of anger. As he spoke, his voice was eerily calm. His tepid voice didn’t match the rage displayed on his face at all.

“Ok, you want to talk truth you fucking asshole? I don’t love you anymore. I haven’t loved you for months and months. You and me being over had nothing to do with Jungkook.“ Jimin said as he walked around Taemin, circling him.

Jimin stepped forward toward Taemin.  The veins in his neck were protruding so violently that Jungkook thought they may pop open. Jimin continued in soliloquy,

“I’m tired of kissing you, I’m tired of fucking you, I’m tired of you. My skin crawls when you touch me. I was a stupid immature kid when I started dating you. Everything in my life has changed, but you still remain that same old boring jerk-off you’ve always been.  You bore the shit out of me.”  Jimin was merciless.  He found every vulnerability that existed within Taemin and exploited it for the purpose of destroying him. 

Jungkook had never seen Jimin like this. It was like watching a completely different person morph into the body that was once occupied by his sweet Hyung.  He thought to himself how scary and uncomfortable it was to see Jimin in this condition.

Jimin continued with his tone growing more biting,  “I tried to tell you how I felt, but your pathetic needy ass didn’t want to hear it.  How dare you accuse me of anything! I’ve been nothing but faithful to you.  Oh and one more thing,” Jimin took two steps closer to Taemin and tilted his head slightly to the right, “did you really think I wouldn’t find out about you fucking Kai?  Yeah, I know about that.  News traveled fast about your drunken little one night stand.”  And with that slip of the tongue, the secret that Jimin had vowed he would never reveal, was out.  Jimin’s rage had driven him to the point of no filter.  He had exposed his lover in the most brutal way.  And he had done in front of Jungkook.

Taemin didn’t know what to do.  He placed his hand over his chest as if he was having a heart attack.  He leaned hard onto the counter with his mouth gaped open as if in complete shock.

“Close your fucking mouth. Don’t you say a word you lying hypocritical asshole.  You broke MY heart and I suffered in silence.  Now you want to come after me and Jungkook?  Like we did something wrong?  Jungkook didn’t force you to jump on Kai’s dick did he?  You call me the whore?”  Jimin was completely unhinged with no consideration for Taemin’s feelings.  The situation was completely out of control and no where near the peaceful goodbye that Jimin had planned.

Jungkook let out a low “Uh-oh, busted.”  He was shocked. Jimin knew? The secret that he thought he was keeping, wasn't a secret at all. He looked at Jimin in slight disbelief. Jimin knew all along that Taemin had cheated. But how, how did he know? Jungkook thought to himself.

Jimin wasn’t letting up. He continued,

“I stayed with you out of pity because I knew no one else wanted you.  Kai didn’t even want you.  He fucked you and then headed straight back to his boyfriend.” 

Taemin had no idea that Jimin knew about his affair.  Tears began to flow down his face as he struggled for his next words.  He dropped to his knees, now crying uncontrollably. Jimin’s temper had been triggered. There was no putting the beast back in it’s cage.  He stood over Taemin and continued to recount the details of how Taemin had failed as a boyfriend.  Jimin’s voice was cold and heartless.  Taemin couldn’t stomach anymore.  He jumped up and hurried out of the room.  Jimin followed behind him refusing to let up.  Taemin marched into the bedroom and grabbed his luggage. The vacation had lasted so briefly that he hadn’t even had a chance to unpack.  Jimin continued to spackle him with insults. Taemin refused to look at him. He grabbed his keys off the fireplace and bolted towards the front door. 

“Oh you want to run now? Too afraid to face me like a real man? Too afraid to admit what you did?” It seemed impossible, but somehow Jimin was getting even angrier.  Taemin still didn’t respond.  “Have a nice life asshole,” Jimin yelled as Taemin bolted through the front door and got in the car and drove away.  And just like that, years of love, friendship and passion were gone.

Jimin walked back through the kitchen and out the back door.  He didn’t say a word or even look at Jungkook.  Jungkook waited until Jimin was safely outside.  He took out his cell phone and began to text.

Jungkook to Alex:  The eagle has left the building.  Our plan worked like a charm

Alex to Jungkook:  Really?  Good.  How’s Jimin?

Jungkook to Alex:  Not happy.  But he’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of it

Alex to Jungkook:  Take care of my big brother Kookie. If he finds out what we did, he’ll kill us.

Jungkook to Alex:  Thanks for everything Alex

Alex to Jungkook:  NP

Jungkook looked out of the window.  Jimin was sitting on the steps in the dark.  Snow was beginning to fall.  Big fluffy snowflakes were settling in his hair.  He was crying into his hands.  Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s coat.  He slipped on his own coat as he opened the door.  He walked outside and placed Jimin’s coat around his shoulders.  He sat down next to Jimin in silence.


	3. Betrayal of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out. Jimin finally learns what Jungkook and Alex did to him two years ago. Old faces from the past make a sudden and unwanted return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read it. For everyone of you who are struggling with honesty with your family, I hope this gives you just a bit of courage.

Chapter 3 – Betrayal of Two

The sound of Taehyung’s snoring pulled Jimin’s thoughts back to present day. He was still standing over the bathroom sink in his apartment staring down at the white porcelain bottom. Hearing Taemin’s name had brought back so many memories. It was hard to believe that the break-up had happened over two years ago. Jimin went back and forth in his mind trying to decide if he was going to return Taemin’s phone call. 

Jimin was exhausted. He decided that this decision would have to wait until tomorrow. He showered quickly and climbed into bed. It would be nice to talk to Taemin again. Yet, he had trepidation about the possibility of opening old wounds. This was going to be a hard decision. Jimin drifted off to sleep with a vision of Taemin’s smile in his head.

The following morning, the sun rose through Jungkook’s window over his bed. Jungkook’s eyes popped open. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. As soon as the morning fog lifted from his brain, Jimin came to mind. Jungkook was still mortified about getting the huge boner in front of Jimin the previous day. “Oh GOD,” he covered his face with a pillow and screamed into it. Jungkook had to find a way to push Jimin away; push him out of his mind, push him out of his thoughts, push him out of his desires. Jungkook’s mind was being held captive by confusion. The subject of Jimin was too complex.

His days were blurred together. Jungkook wasn’t exactly sure what day it was. Was it Saturday? Yes, it was Saturday. Jungkook and the rest of the members had the day off because they had to fly to Hong Kong the next day for a show. Later in the day, they had a meeting scheduled to pack and go through the set list for the performance. 

Jungkook’s text message notification buzzed. He stuck out his arm and slid his hand up and down the night stand until it landed on his phone. He read the text, 

Zico to Jungkook: You up boy? We’re getting on the train now  
Jungkook to Zico: YES! ETA?  
Zico to Jungkook: About two hours, meet you downtown, train station?  
Jungook to Zico: Yep!

Jungkook put the phone down and pounced out of bed. He had almost forgotten that his best friends from Busan were coming into town to spend time with him on his off day. He called Namjoon to remind him that he would be with his friends today. Jungkook got dressed and headed downtown to meet his Busan crew at the train station.

By the time Jungkook arrived, his three friends, Zico, Chris and Jackson were just stepping off of the train. Jungkook noticed that there were also two older girls hovering close behind them. The girls were giggling and whispering to each other. Jungkook stepped forward and hugged each of his buddies. Again, the girls broke out giggling. Jackson looked back at them in disgust,

“My stupid older sister and her stupid friend. My mom forced me to let them come. Apparently, they want to meet Yoongi.” Jackson concluded.

Jungkook sighed. Groups of teenage girls hovering was becoming a more frequent nuisance these days. Jungkook looked in the direction of the giggling girls and bowed politely. He recognized the taller girl as Soujin. He had known her for years since he and Jackson were small children. But he really had never spoken to her. She was pretty much a stranger to him despite being his best friend’s sister. Jungkook huddled with Zico, Chris and Jackson, “We’re not stuck with them all day are we?”

“I’m afraid so,” Jackson answered.

“Yeah, that doesn’t work for me. I have an idea. Let’s drop them off at the mall. They can do their thing, we can do our thing. We’ll meet up for dinner and I’ll introduce them to Yoongi. Everyone’s happy.” Jungkook smiled, pleased with his plan.

“Seoul has turned you into a genius,” Zico said as he punched Jungkook hard in the shoulder.

Yoongi had ridden into town with Jungkook. He was there looking for a gift for his mother. Jungkook knew Yoongi wouldn’t like it, but his plan was to introduce the ladies to Yoongi when the car arrived to take them back to the apartments. Jungkook really just wanted a quiet peaceful day with his buddies. It was too bad they had to babysit giggling girls. But he decided to make the best of it as they all headed in the direction of the mall. 

Jimin was awakened by his bed shaking violently. He opened his eyes and saw Taehyung jumping up and down at the foot of his bed. “Fuck me,” Jimin swore. 

“Wake up Jiminie, Namjoon’s on his way to go over the schedule for tomorrow,” Tae informed.

“Tae-Tae, get down please.” Jimin was polite. Taehuyng continued jumping. Jimin reached up with his foot and swept Tae’s entire leg. The motion caused Tae to lose his balance, missing the bed and tumbling to the floor. Jimin laughed. Tae did not. He sat on the floor pouting. Soekjin’s loud knock at the door, startled them both. Jimin hopped up to open the door for Soekjin and Namjoon. Hoseok trailed closely behind them.

“Morning Sunshine,” Soekjin greeted as he walked into the room.

“Good Morning Hyungs,” Jimin returned their greeting.

“Tae-Tae, why are you on the floor?” Hoseok inquired.

“Long story,” Tae replied shaking his head.

“Actually it isn’t,” Jimin laughed as he walked over and pulled Tae up from the floor, “he was pissing me off so I drop kicked him.” Both Tae and Jimin laughed at Jimin’s quick summary of events.

“Wait a minute guys, let me run down and get Jungkook. I’m sure he overslept as usual,” Jimin smiled.

“He’s already gone Jiminie,” Namjoon offered, “He and Yoongi left a couple of hours ago to go down town. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you. He has some friends in town from Busan. Yoongi needed to go downtown to shop for a gift for his mom, so they rode together. They’ll be back later tonight.”

Jungkook’s sudden secrecy worried Jimin. They were typically joined at the hip. They shared everything. Why would Jungkook not tell him about such a significant event. Jimin worried if Jungkook was still angry about what happened in the car the previous day.

The five members met for a couple hours discussing the details of their trip to Hong Kong. Their travel manager joined them in Jimin and Tae’s apartment. They covered all of the travel details, performance updates and scheduling for their upcoming trip. 

“Namjoon!” Manager PD asked, “Where is your passport?” 

“Namjoon smiled, flashing his two perfectly round dimples, “It’s in the safe Hyung.”

“Namjoon,” Jimin continued to tease, “and what do we do with our passport while traveling?”

“Namjoon looked down at the ground, “Put it in my bag.”

“OR” Jimin continued, “Give it to Jiminie for safe keeping.”

“I trust Yoongi with my passport, YOU…not so much,” Namjoon teased back.

Soekjin chimed in, “I’m starving. We missed breakfast and lunch. What are we eating?”

“Let’s go downtown for an early dinner. We can meet up with Yoongi and Jungkook,” Jimin suggested.

Everyone in the room knew Jimin’s real motives for wanting to eat downtown. They all knew that Jimin wasn’t too happy about being out of the loop concerning Jungkook’s whereabouts. Despite knowing Jimin’s nefarious motives, they agreed to head downtown a little later for an early dinner.

Jungkook and his friends were enjoying their time together. They had made their way into an arcade where they all played a round of darts. Jungkook was sitting on a chair laughing with Jackson when his phone buzzed. It was a text.

Jiminie to JUNGKOOK: So were you not going to tell me that you had friends in town? Do I get to meet them?

JUNGKOOK to Jiminie: _ _ _

Jungkook hit the home button and placed his phone back in his pocket. He felt badly about ignoring Jimin, but it’s what he needed to do. He couldn’t deal with Jimin right now. For right now, he just wanted to enjoy a few simple uncomplicated moments with his friends. 

Jungkook looked up and saw more distractions coming his way. The giggling girls had managed to track them down in the arcade. The taller of the two girls, Jackson’s sister, was staring at Jungkook. Her friend was hyping her up to help her get the courage to walk over and speak. She started towards the group but as she got closer, she diverted her path to her brother. She whispered something in his ear. 

“Oh dear GOD Soujin! Really! You have to embarrass me like this?” Jackson’s face soured as he listened to his sister’s message. She continued whispering

“I don’t care if you do tell mom, I’m not doing it.” Jackson yelled. “He is on a break. He’s not representing OT7 right now and he doesn’t need you bothering him. Go back to the mall. We’ll call you later.”

Jungkook looked at the girl’s deflected expression. Ughhh, he thought to himself. Jackson was wrong. Even though he was on his day off, he always represented OT7. This girl, however annoying, was ARMY and she was his best friend’s sister. He owed it to her to at least speak and be gracious. He walked over to where she and Jackson were bickering.

“Hello, I’m Jeon Jungkook. Nice to see you again. He bowed again in her direction. Jungkook could hear her goofy friend squeal behind them. This was the first time that Jungkook bothered to take a good look at Soujin. He hadn’t seen her in years. Soujin didn’t look anything like her brother. She had long waist length blond hair with pink streaks running throughout. She was wearing purple contact lenses which gave her the look of an Idol from a girl group. Her skin was so pale that she almost looked ghostly. She was tall and lanky and very scantily dressed wearing shorts so short that her butt cheeks hung below them. She was wearing a tight tank top that pushed her boobs up towards the top of her chest to manufacture cleavage. Several tattoos were carved into the side of her neck, all written in Japanese. She made eye contact with Jungkook. Her eyes bounced around him as she surveyed his every feature. She was a bit intimidating. She seemed like the kind of girl Yoongi would greatly appreciate.

“I will keep my promise and make sure to introduce you to Yoongi-hyung . We’ll be meeting for dinner in a little while.” Jungkook’s phone buzzed again. He excused himself briefly while he looked at it again.

Jiminie to JUNGKOOK: Please don’t ignore me Kookie. I already apologized for what happened yesterday. You said you had forgiven me.  
JUNGKOOK to Jiminie: _ _ _

Jungkook ignored Jimin again. He put the phone back in his pocket and attempted to resume his conversation with Soujin. The phone buzzed again. Jungkook swiped his text messages for a third time.

Jimine to Jungkook: Jungkookie, please?  
Jungkook to Jiminie: _ _ _

Jungkook moved to put the phone back into his pocket, it buzzed again. Jimin was becoming annoying. This time it was a twitter update. Jimin had posted a picture of himself to the OT7 twitter page. It was a close up of his bare face with no make-up. He was pouting and showing off his plump pink lips. There was a caption underneath that said, “Missing you”. The average person reading the post would have assumed he was referring to ARMY. But Jungkook knew this was a personal message directed at him. Jungkook stared at the picture for much too long. He felt his heart flutter as he absorbed Jimin’s image. 

Soujin shifted uncomfortably as she watched Jungkook’s preoccupation with his phone. His phone buzzed again. He read yet another text from Jimin.

Jiminie to Jungkook: I sent you a message on twitter =0)  
Jungkook to Jimin: With my friends, can’t talk

Jiminie was a master at getting reactions out of Jungkook. He knew exactly how to get Jungkook to respond. This little trick worked exactly as Jimin planned. There was no way Jungkook was strong enough to ignore him a fourth time, especially after the twitter post.  
However, this time, Jungkook turned his phone completely off and put it back in his pocket. He didn’t want to take the chance of getting lured by Jimin into a lengthy texting conversation. He would turn his phone back on later when it was closer to the time to meet Yoongi.

Jungkook looked back and Soujin and continued his conversation. “Uh yeah, so I will keep my promise and introduce you to Yoongi. Who knows, he may even give you an autograph. Jungkook smiled, as politely as he could. Putting Yoongi on the spot like this was a sure way to guarantee Yoongi cursing him out. 

Soujin spoke. “I’m not really a Yoongi, stan. I mean he’s great. You all are, but…you’re my bias. Her purple eyes were drilling a hole in the front of Jungkook’s head. She lightly touched his hand. He jerked his hand back. The urge to withdraw his hand was immediate and urgent. The entire exchange with Soujin was awkward and uncomfortable. She smiled at him devilishly revealing bright white teeth that were perfectly aligned beneath her fluffy filler-injected lips.

“That’s it, step away.” Jackson appeared suddenly by Jungkook’s side. He’d obviously been keeping an eye on the situation. Jungkook was very relieved to be rescued from his creepy encounter with Soujin.

“Well I am sure I can get you an autograph, er-uh, my autograph. Jungkook kept a sharpie in his pocket for situations just like this. What would you like me to sign? Jungkook expected Soujin to produce a piece of paper or photograph. Instead she yanked down her tank top and pointed to the area of skin just above her left breast.

“OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD,” Jackson went into overload. “What’s wrong with you? I’m telling mom. When did you become a OT7 whore? OH GOD, I am so sorry Jungkook.” Jackson was mortified. 

Sadly, living the life of an idol had made Jungkook somewhat immune to this type of behavior. He declined to sign her desired spot, but he assured her that once she had a proper piece of paper, he could provide an autograph. Zico rushed over to Jackson, looking Soujin up and down, 

“Yo, can I get your sister’s number?” Jackson was again horrified. 

Chris gave Zico a high five. They all laughed at Jackson’s expense. Jungkook thought to himself, “Yes, Yoongi’s going to like this one”.

Jungkook’s phone was still turned off. He missed the messages from the other members telling him they were coming to meet them for dinner. Jungkook and Yoongi had arranged a meeting place in advance. Jungkook, his group of buddies and the “giggling girls” all headed to the designated meeting place which happened to be a Famous Chinese restaurant in the heart of the city. When they arrived, Yoongi was sitting out front with his legs crossed. He was surrounded by several bags.

“Looks like you found something for mom,” Jungkook said as he and his gang approached. 

Yoongi looked up at Jungkook and leaned slightly to the left so he could watch the trail of people behind him.

“Looks like you found something too.” Yoongi was oodling the two girls who were walking behind Jungkook.

“Yes, yes I did.” Jungkook introduced the entire group. They all walked inside of the restaurant. Yoongi greeted the attendant

“Hi, we have a reservation for the private dining room. I believe there are going to be 15 of us.” Yoongi gave a brief gummy smile to the hostess as she grabbed an arm full of menus and led them to their table.

“Fifteen, Yoon there are only…” Jungkook didn’t finish. Yoongi completed Jungkook’s thought by explaining the reason behind the number,  
“Sorry, Kooks, I forgot to tell you, all the members and a couple of managers are meeting us. They should be here any minute.”

 

They all entered the private dining room and found seats. Jungkook made a point to sit between Jackson, Chris and Zico to assure there was no space for Jimin to sit next to him when he arrived. As Jungkook expected, Yoongi immediately latched on to Soujin and struck up a conversation as she sat down, plopping herself unreasonably close to Yoongi.  
Chris and Zico were talking to Jungkook about auditioning for an agency. Jungkook was excited for them and trying to give them advice on being an idol. Although Jungkook tried to engage with his friends, his mind was wandering as he thought about seeing Jimin. He really was irritated that Jimin was invading his alone time with his friends. Somehow, he knew it was Jimin’s idea for this “family dinner”. It was Jimin’s way of regaining control after Jungkook left without telling him where he was going. They all sat talking for a while until Jungkook excused himself to go to the restroom. On his way back to the table, he ran into Soujin who had apparently followed him. She walked up to him pinning him slightly against a wall.

The other members came into the restaurant and took their seats with Yoongi and Jungkook’s friends.

“Where’s Kookie? Jimin said immediately as he surveyed the table.

“Bathroom,” Yoongi offered, he was now engrossed with Soujin’s friend, Koomin, who although a bit more demure, still seemed to have a naughty streak. 

“Koomin? What a nice name. Tell me about your tattoos, Koomin,” 

Yoongi said flirtingly. Koomin had a series of werewolves tattooed up and down her left arm. Jimin didn’t even bother to sit down. Nor did he bother to introduce himself to any of the people at the table. He immediately headed towards the bathroom to look for Jungkook.

Jungkook was still trapped between Soujin and the wall. She was leaning into him, pressing her thin stringy body against his. He was not enjoying this. There was a low wall behind Soujin. In the midst of struggling to politely free himself from Soujin’s presence, he saw a flash of red hair over the top of the wall. Jungkook immediately recognized the red tuff as the top of Jimin’s head. He and Soujin were hidden by the wall separating the main restaurant from the bathroom area. Any moment now, Jimin would turn the corner and see the two of them standing there. For reasons only understood by Jungkook, he thought this would be the perfect time to prove a point to Jimin. Soujin was the perfect person to help him. It was an idea that Jungkook clearly hadn’t thought through. 

Soujin was not at all subtle about her motives for being all over Jungkook. She was trying to force him into a kiss. Jungkook knew what he had to do. He timed it just perfectly. He watched out of the corner of his eye for the exact moment when he and Soujin would come into Jimin’s view. He grabbed Soujin and pulled her into an awkward kiss on the lips. Jungkook may have been acting, but Soujin was not. She pushed her tongue down Jungkook’s throat and cupped his butt. She lifted a leg and wrapped it around him. Jungkook didn’t exactly know what to do with his arms so he laid one arm on her should and used his other arm to grab her waist and pull her closer to him.

Jimin, who had been smiling brightly, had a sudden and drastic change to his expression as soon as he saw them. Jungkook pretended not to notice Jimin standing there. He knew Jimin had seen it all. Jimin turned on the spot and walked away without saying a word. As soon as he knew the coast was clear, Jungkook pulled Soujin off of him. Jungkook stood there pathetically proud of the little scene he had just pulled off. He thought to himself, “Maybe now he’ll understand that I don’t want him.”

 

Jungkook looked at Soujin after pulling her away.

“I’m sorry, but, I’m not interested in you.” Jungkook said bluntly. “I have a girlfriend, this was a mistake and I just got caught up in the moment. I hope you understand.” he lied.

Soujin didn’t seem too upset. She pulled away from Jungkook, adjusted her shorts and said, 

“Oh well, at least I can tell all my friends that I made out with Jungkook,” Soujin said as she casually turned away.

“We didn’t exactly make out, you kissed ME. I hardly….” Soujin had already started walking away. She was holding up the peace sign with her two fingers as she walked off. 

Jungkook’s mind immediately turned back to Jimin. He was hoping that Jimin got the message. He just wanted to be friends without all of the “other stuff”. Now maybe, they could concentrate on just friendship. 

When Jungkook returned to the table, Jimin wasn’t there. Jungkook thought it strange for Jimin to not be there. He fully expected Jimin to be there sitting boastfully full of judgement for him.

“Where’s Jiminie-hyung?” Jungkook asked.

“He went looking for you,” Namjoon said as he broke open a pair of wooden chopsticks. “Didn’t you see him?”

“No, must have missed him,” Jungkook lied. Taehyung took out his phone and texted Jimin.

Taehyung to Jimin: Hey where did you go?  
Jimin to Taehyung: Going Home  
Taehyung to Jimin: What? You just got here. Why leave? What’s going on?  
Jimin to Taehyung: _ _ _

Taehyung received no more responses from Jimin. He informed the rest of the group that Jimin had gone home. Taehyung knew something wasn’t right. He knew Jimin very well and something was way off with this situation. He would have to talk to Jimin later to make sure everything was ok. 

Jackson surveyed his sister as she sat back down. 

“Where have you been?” He whispered. “Making out with Jungkook,” she whispered back. Jackson looked at Jungkook. His lips were swollen and covered in purple lipstick. He was feverishly trying to wipe it off with a napkin. Jungkook looked flustered and extremely unhappy.

“Oh GOD, what did you do?” Jackson was infuriated with Soujin. Whatever happened between her and Jungkook, Jackson was sure that it was Soujin’s fault. Soujin didn’t answer.

The group enjoyed dinner and conversation. Soujin and her friend Koomin had a great time. They managed to get autographs and pictures from every member. Jungkook’s group of friends had the honor of being escorted back to the train by all of OT7 (minus Jimin). Jungkook gave each of his friends a final goodbye hug as he watched them individually board the train. When Soujin came around, he made a point to give her a nice firm handshake while making zero eye contact or even looking towards her face. He waived goodbye as the train slowly advanced on it’s way back to Busan. 

Jackson, Soujin and Koomin had not been on the train 3 minutes before Jackson lit into his older sister about her behavior. 

“I can’t believe you. I am definitely telling mom about your behavior. This is Jungkook, one of my best friends and you acted like some sort of groupie. You are an embarrassment. I mean, I know you act like this with other guys, but Jungkook Soujin? Really? The next time we see them, you BETTER not try to jump him again,” he ended his rant in a huff. 

“Don’t worry, there won’t be a next time,” Soujin answered, “he’s so gay.” Jackson spun around and glared at Soujin. Her expression remained resolute. Jackson’s mouth dropped open.  
** The members usually took two separate cars when they traveled as a group. This time however, since Jimin was gone, Jungkook squeezed into the car with the other five. He couldn’t help but think about Jimin. He missed him during dinner. Jungkook knew he was probably a little angry to see him and Soujin kissing, but he knew that Jimin would get over it within the next couple of hours and then they could go back to things being normal.  
As the evening wore on, Jungkook became a little concerned that he hadn’t heard from Jimin. In fact, he hadn’t heard from him since he abruptly left the restaurant. It was unusual for Jimin to not even text him. He checked his phone to make sure he remembered to turn it back on. The phone was on. He went back to the twitter page to look at the picture Jimin had posted earlier in the day. The picture was so beautiful.

Jimin was shaking. He laid across his bed in the fetal position feeling completely betrayed. He wasn’t stupid, he knew the kiss between Jungkook and the girl was completely staged for his benefit. But it still hurt. Jimin couldn’t get over how mean-spirited Jungkook could be. This was a callous act, directed towards Jimin with the intention of hurting him. Jungkook did it on purpose. No one purposely hurts a person they care about. It was becoming clear that Jungkook didn’t care about him. In fact, Jungkook only cared about his self. Jimin was tired of chasing him. After all these years, after all they had been through, for Jungkook to still behave this way (childish, selfish, immature, stupid) was unacceptable. Jimin was over it. Everytime they took one step forward, they would take several back. This was the final straw. Jimin was now beginning to realize that the incident in the car just made things worse between them, not better.  
Jimin was startled when his phone range. He immediately thought it was Jungkook. He had every intention of ignoring it but when he looked at the caller ID, he saw that it was his brother Alex. He was relieved to see his brother’s number. Alex always had an uncanny ability to call at the best possible time. Tonight was no exception. He was calling just when Jimin needed him most. Jimin answered in a low painful voice,  
“Hey”  
“What’s up Chim?” a cheerful voice echoed from the other end.  
“Hey,” Jimin repeatedly solemnly.  
“You don’t sound so good. What’s going on?” Alex prepared himself.

Up until this very moment, Jimin had managed not to cry. Something about the kindness and sincerity in his brother’s voice let Jimin know it was ok to let it out. Jimin replied through tears,  
“I saw him kissing someone else Alex.”

“I assume you’re referring to Jungkook?” Alex, very much aware of the history surrounding this K-Drama, knew immediately that “HE” could only mean Jungkook.

“It was a girl, a very pretty girl. She wasn’t even his type,” A few warm tears trickled down Jimin’s face. “He did it to hurt me Alex.”

“Jimin-hyung – you know Jungkook’s an idiot. Why do you continue to let his senseless actions affect you?” Alex laughed. Jimin sniffled on the other end. Alex continued, “There are three things that I know about Jungkook 1) He’s not the most mature being 2) He doesn’t always think about the consequences of his actions and 3) He cares very, very deeply for you. I know that for a fact. I’ve seen the lengths that he will go to, to have you to himself.

“You don’t intentionally hurt someone that you “care” about, Alex,” Jimin countered.

“I am not taking sides here, but don’t you sometimes play the exact same games with him? I mean, you aren’t exactly subtle with your flirting, are you?” Alex proceeded gently.

Jimin didn’t want to hear this. He wanted his brother to be unequivocally on his side. “I’m just saying, maybe he was trying to play your game.”

Jimin sniffled again, “No Alex, this was something different.”

“You think something instigated this?” Alex said caringly.

“Something happened yesterday. I didn’t handle it the right way. Let’s just say, for the first time ever, Jungkook responded to me…physically. I thought it meant that he was finally seeing me differently.”

“OHH!” Said Alex, “let’s stop right there. I don’t need to hear any more of that.”

“He’s confused Alex, but that’s no excuse to keep pushing me away. I’m tired. I believe Jungkook and I may be unrequited lovers. It’s time to move on.” Jimin concluded.

“For as long as I can remember, it’s been Jungkookie this, Jungkookie that. I don’t think you’re capable of moving on. But I support you. Whatever you decide to do.” Alex accepted his big brother’s claims of “moving on” with a great deal of skepticism.

“Thanks Alex. On a brighter note - I do have some good news. Guess who called me yesterday?” Jimin changed the subject.

“Santa?” Alex quipped.

“No smart ass. Taemin.” Jimin sat up in bed with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

“Taemin! What’s he calling for? I thought we got rid of him over two years ago. I guess our plan wasn’t fool proof.” Alex laughed hard to himself.

“I have no idea why he was calling. He left a message with Taehyung and left his number for me to call him back.” Jimin took out the piece of paper with Taemin’s number on it.

“You’re aren’t going to call him are you? I mean, hasn’t that ship sailed? The break up wasn’t exactly pleasant. Plus, he hurt you. I don’t like that.” Alex chimed in.

“Oh..I see, you’re perfectly ok with Jungkook hurting me, because you like him?” Jimin’s voice rose a little angrily.

“You know that ‘s not what I meant.” Alex tried to defend his position.

‘I’m going to call him. I just decided. Plus, I really do owe him an apology. I was so wrong the way I handled things back then. I was still young, you know. This situation with Jungkook has made me realize that it’s time to make things right with him.” Jimin continued to play with the piece of paper with Taemin’s number on it.

“We all were young Jiminie. I’m sure that he knows you regret how things went down. He probably regrets it too. You don’t need to actually TALK to him to set things right. Send him a note or something,” Alex was partially kidding, but mostly serious.

“Alex, you’re being silly. Besides, if I’m really going to move on from Jungkook, I think this is a good place to start. Jungkook was the reason that I mishandled the situation in the first place.” Jimin thought pensively for a moment. The phone was silent. “Alex?”

“Yeah Chim,” Alex, completely unguarded, should have picked up on the curious inquisition in Jimin’s voice.

“What did you mean when you said, you guess your plan wasn’t fool proof?” Alex’s stomach jumped through his throat. That simple slip of the tongue jeopardized exposing a secret that he and Jungkook had held for over two years.

“Nothing, it was just a phrase,” Alex tap-danced, hoping that Jimin would drop it.

“Alex, I am your hyung. Don’t lie to me please. What did you mean by “plan”? What plan? And another thing, what lengths would Jungkook go through to keep me to himself? How would you know?” Jimin was starting to piece some things together. “Alex?”

Shit, fuck, shit shit! Alex thought to himself. Jimin was relentless when he smelled a lie. Alex knew he was busted. He tried to do some quick thinking to come up with the story that would do the least amount of damage possible.

“Alex!” Jimin yelled, “What. Did. You. Do?”

Alex took a deep breath. There was no escaping this and he knew it.

“Don’t be mad Jiminie. We only wanted to do what was best for you. It was Jungkook’s idea.” Alex felt badly about throwing Jungkook to the wolves, but he felt strongly that if he was going to tell this, he needed to tell Jimin the complete truth. He continued speaking,

“Remember when you and Tae were at the cabin a couple years ago? The night you broke up? Well, Jungkook barging in on you two wasn’t exactly a coincidence. We planned it. Me and a friend drove him up to the cabin. I told him which cabin you were staying. We were afraid that you might not go through with the break up if you didn’t have a little “push”. You were miserable Jiminie. You have so much strength, but when it came to ending things with Taemin, you always seemed to back down. We knew that if Jungkook were to show up, it would irritate Taemin and well - speed things along. Jungkook wouldn’t admit it, but I don’t think he liked you and Taemin being together. Plus he was so worried about you. He didn’t want you up there alone with Taemin. He wanted to protect you.

There was a long pause. Through the eerie silence, Alex felt that he could hear the wheels of Jimin’s mind turning as it processed the severity of this betrayal. After an eternity, Jimin spoke.

“How dare he. He doesn’t want me, but he doesn’t want anyone else to have me either. What kind of macho bullshit is that. Do you know how much worse you two made things? You were playing with some very raw emotions. Things could have gotten violent, hell they almost did.

“Jungkookie was there to protect you Jiminie, he would have never let anything happ….” Jimin cut in

“It’s not about that you fool! This was a moment that you took from me. I had toiled for months over how to break things off with Taemin. The one thing I wanted most, the ONE thing that I wanted most was to do it with respect and dignity. You two took that away from me. From him. You escalated a situation that could have been resolved peacefully. You had to know that Taemin was going to blame Jungkook. You had to know that I was not going to allow him to do that. You had to know this. You two fools. I can expect that kind of shit from Jungkook, but not you Alex. You’re my brother. I have lived with regret from that night for two years. TWO FUCKING YEARS. That’s two years that I will never get back.”

Alex was silent for a moment. “I’m sorry Chim. I guess we didn’t think about…” he trailed off again.

 

“Right, you didn’t think. This is the exact type of bullshit that I have been dealing with Jungkook for all of these years. He doesn’t give two fucks about other people’s feelings. It’s all about what he wants. He wanted me and Taemin apart. Nothing else mattered. For your information, I was going to break up with him. I didn’t need your little intervention. All you did was destroy my attempts at salvaging the last respectful moments of a broken relationship.”

Alex said one last thing before Jimin hung up the phone on him, “Jiminie, I need to say something in Jungkook’s defense. When he found out about Kai and Taemin…”

“Wait! Jungkook knew? You knew? And neither of you told me?” Jimin interrupted with a definite tone of disgust in his voice.

Alex continued to speak, “I didn’t know. But Jungkook found out through his friend Zico who was there the night they hooked up at a party. He saw them make out and then go up to Kai’s hotel room. Zico is the one who told Jungkook. Look Jimin, we were young. Jungkook didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to tell you. He didn’t tell me about it until he was here for Christmas. That is when he came up with the plan. He had to make sure that you got out of that relationship. He didn’t want to see you continue to get hurt by someone who was lying to you. He was just as surprised as I was to learn that you already knew about Taemin’s cheating. I really think, deep down, that he loves you Jiminie…more than just a brother. I am so sorry Jiminie. Please forgive me. Forgive Jungkook too. His intentions were pure. I promise.” Alex ended his plea.

Jimin didn’t speak any further. He hung up the call without even saying goodbye to his brother.


	4. ButterFly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has an awakening, thanks to a very unexpected ally. Jimin has a change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of my Butterflies out there who had the courage to tell the truth, this one is for you.

Chapter 4 – Butterfly

Jimin grabbed the piece of paper that Taehyung had left on his night stand with Taemin’s number on it. Up until his conversation with his brother Alex, he had been indecisive on whether or not to call Taemin. Now, given the new information he received, he wanted to call him more than ever. Taemin and Jimin had not spoken a single word nor even seen each other in over two years. Jimin dialed the number. Taemin’s voice answered on the other end,

“Hello?”

“Hi,” Jimin said quietly.

“Jiminie?” Taemin recognized Jimin’s soft sultry voice immediately.

“Yes, it’s me. Long time huh?” Jimin answered softly.

“Indeed,” Taemin agreed.

“I was pleasantly surprised to get your message. Why did you call me Taemin?” Jimin didn’t mince words.

Taemin began, “I saw you on TV. You and Ju…..that other guy in your group,” Jimin couldn’t help but laugh. Taemin’s refusal to say Jungkook’s name was petty at an epic level. 

“Oh yea, our performance at Music Bank,” Jimin laid down across his bed.

“I like the song a lot. It was nice to see you featured. I get so sick of seeing the other guy in the middle all of the time.” Taemin sputtered.

“Ok, can we rewind a little please?” Jimin did a spot-on impression of a cassette tape rewinding. Taemin laughed.

“You know me pretty well. I am not one for dwelling in the past. I think that looking towards the future is far more productive. But with that said, I think we need to…clear the air before we go any further,” Jimin cleared his throat.

“Wow, so you went right to it. OK. I can work with that,” Taemin took a deep breath and continued, “I would agree, that we need to clear the air. There are some things that I need to say to you. Things that I have been repeating over and over in my head for more than two years now. However, I don’t want to dwell on the past either Jiminie. So let’s agree on some rules. Ok? Each of us has 15 seconds to say what we need to say. After that, we start anew. Deal?”

Jimin smiled through the phone, “You always were a great negotiator Tae.” 

“I’d like to go first if I may,” Taemin spoke up. “I should have told you about me and Kai. It was a drunken thing. I was feeling particularly jealous over you and that kid. It was a one night thing and it never meant anything. I should have trusted you enough to tell you the truth. I also apologize for my behavior on the night that we ended things. I could have handled it much better. I was hurt and I was drowning in jealousy, immaturity, insecurity. I said some awful things to you. I never meant to hurt you and I am so sorry. I should have called you the next day, but one day turned into two, two into three and before I knew it, two years had gone by.” Taemin took a long pause, “ I never stopped lov..”

“I’m sorry but your 15 seconds are up,” Jimin interrupted with an awkward laugh, “It’s my turn.” Jimin was in no mood to hear the word “Love” coming from Taemin, so he made a calculated effort to stop him before he said it. “May I?” Jimin concluded his interruption.

“You may,” Taemin’s amusement over Jimin taking control of the conversation was evident in their exhange. Jimin started, again, not mincing words, 

“I should have NEVER allowed Jungkook to stay that night. It was stupid and selfish. I should have insisted that he leave. Hell, I should have thrown him out myself. His presence made things 100 times worse. I’m sorry. I also should have been honest with you. I knew that I wanted to end things as soon as I heard about you and Kai, but I didn’t have the courage. For that, I am sorry. I drug you along for far too long and that just amplified the pain,” Jimin ended passionately.

“I forgive you,” Taemin whispered, “I forgave you two years ago.”

Jimin spoke gingerly as well, “And I forgive you. I forgave you two years ago.”

“Now that awkwardness is out of the way, how have you been? How are things? How is the group?” Taemin was legitimately interested in knowing how Jimin was doing.

“Things are going well. The new album is doing better than we could have expected. We are very busy though. And you? Are you well Taemin? I am not the only one who’s been on television. I secretly downloaded your last video so I could learn the choreo,” Jimin smiled through the phone. Talking to Taemin like this was like having a large bowl of chicken soup during a cold. It was warm, healing, comfortable and fulfilling. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed him.

Taemin lowered his voice and replied sarcastically, “Well all you have to do is ask, I think I can arrange a personal practice lesson to help you learn my lit dance moves,” 

Both men laughed in relief. The conversation went well. It was evident that both had matured. The past really was behind them.

“And what abou Jungk…the other guy? I assume you’re together? The chemistry between you two is undeniable, it practically jumps through the TV,” Taemin said light-heartedly.

“Jungkook and I,” Jimin made a point of emphasizing Jungkook’s name, “are not now, nor have we ever been a couple. We are not dating Taemin.”

“You could have fooled me. I see the way you two look at each other,” Taemin said.

“Taemin, you know as well as me that most of that is just fan service. The agency likes us to play up the different ships. Some weeks it’s me and Kookie, other weeks it’s me and Taehyung. It all depends on what’s trending that week. You know that,” Jimin was simple with his explanation.

“So, you two aren’t together?” Taemin asked cautiously.

“No,” Jimin said firmly.

“Well that’s a waste,” Jimin was very surprised to hear this coming from Taemin.

“What do you mean by that?” Jimin laughed again. 

“We broke up a perfectly good relationship so you two could do your thing,” Taemin laughed heartily. Jimin joined him.

“Uhh, our relationship was far from ‘perfectly good’, ” Jimin shifted in the bed and rolled over to his side. This was the same position that he used to hold for hours when he and Taemin would talk during their trainee days.

Taemin dismissed Jimin’s explanation. “Whatever, he’s an idiot if he couldn’t score after the assist that I gave him.” 

Jimin and Taemin were both great soccer players and huge fans of the game. The irony of Taemin making a dating/soccer pun was not lost on Jimin. He laughed even harder.

“Well unfortunately, Jungkook isn’t sure what team he’s on, so there’s that. I don’t think there will ever be any goals scored where he is concerned,” Taemin gave a full-bodied laugh this time. Jimin could sense that there was a wee bit of gloating in Taemin’s voice. He could also sense that Taemin was relieved to hear the news that Jimin and Jungkook weren’t a couple.

Taemin changed the subject, “So listen, there’s another reason that I called. I heard that you were going to be in Hong Kong tomorrow. We’ll be there too. I was hoping that we could meet up at the press party after the concert. Me and my former members are required to be there. I’m sure you are too.” 

“Yes, we will be there. I would like very much to meet up for a drink. It will be nice to see you again,” Jimin confirmed.

They said their quick goodbyes and hung up the phone. Jimin took a shower and got into the bed. They had to be up at 3am KST to catch their flight to Hong Kong. Jimin felt at peace. In fact, he felt more peaceful now than he had in a long time. He hadn’t realized how therapeutic it would be to clear the air with Taemin. He was happy. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Jiminie,” Jungkook called out, “Jiminie-hyung, are you ok? Why aren’t you answering your phone?” 

Jimin turned out the lights and pulled the covers over his head, leaving Jungkook standing in the hallway. Jimin heard Taehyung’s voice from a distance yelling at Jungkook from down the hallway.

“Hey boy, get away from my door making all of that noise. Go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow.” Tae jokingly scolded Jungkook.

Jungkook reluctantly pulled away from Jimin’s front door. He continued to look back as he walked away, hopeful that Jimin would suddenly answer. Taehyung shooed him away, then opened the door, stepped in and closed it briskly behind him.

“I can tell you aren’t in the mood to talk to him so I got rid of him,” Taehyung spoke to Jimin.

“Thanks Tae-Tae,” Jimin responded.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but if you need to talk, I’m here,” Tae spoke as he walked over to the bed where Jimin was laying. He rubbed his hand through Jimin’s hair and gave him a soft pat on the back. He disappeared into the bathroom to take his shower. Jimin, in the meantime, dozed off.

Jimin rose early the next morning. He was actually one of the first of the seven to get up and get dressed. Taehyung hadn’t finished packing. In an effort to help is very disorganize roommate, Jimin threw a couple more pair of Tae’s pants and tshirts into Tae’s suitcase. He also made sure that he had an extra tooth brush and shaving supplies. Jimin was kind to all of the members, but he always took special care of Taehyung and Jungkook.  
For the first time in many years, Jimin woke up not caring about how Jungkook was doing, what Jungkook was doing, or if Jungkook was ok. He felt free of the burden of being in love with someone who didn’t love him back. Their friendship would either survive or fail based on individual merits. One thing was for sure, Jimin was done chasing after Jungkook. In fact, Jimin thought it best to just avoid him as much as possible until some of the raw emotions from the hurt had a chance to fade.

Jungkook’s alarm went off. He hadn’t slept well. He wasn’t sure but he thought that Jimin might be avoiding him. Jimin was still angry because of the stunt he pulled yesterday with Soujin. He also knew that Jimin had moods. He suspected that by the time they got on the plane, Jimin would be back to his normal self. The most important thing, thought Jungkook, was that he had finally given Jimin a clear message that he wasn’t interested in him romantically.  
The guys all met in the lobby and rode in a large mini-van to the airport. He and Jimin didn’t speak. Jimin laid on Taehyung’s shoulder the entire trip while pretending to be sleeping. Jimin made it very clear that Jungkook was not to bother him. They arrived at the airport and got checked in. Jungkook was the last member to board the plane. When he got to his seat, 7A, he expected to see Jimin sitting next to him in 7B. Jimin and Jungkook were always travel buddies. It was a rule. Today however, instead of Jimin sitting next to him, Yoongi was occupying what should have been Jimin’s seat. Jungkook scanned the plane looking for Jimin. He saw him sitting in 12B next to Namjoon. He walked back to where Namjoon and Jimin were sitting. 

Jimin saw Jungkook coming back and decided to close his eyes and pretend to be sleeping. Jungkook approached Jimin and Namjoon and spoke softly, shyly,

“I’m supposed to be next to Jimin-hyung.” 

“You’re in the right seat Jungkook, Jimin switched seats with Youngi,” Namjoon explained.

“Oh, ok…thank you.” Junglook waited for a split second hoping that Jimin would clear this up and get Jungkook seated properly next to him. But Jimin, still pretending to be asleep, never said a word. Jungkook reluctantly turned and headed back up the aisle to sit in his seat next to Yoongi. He couldn’t understand why Jimin was acting this way. Something was definitely wrong.

When they arrived at the airport in Hong King, Jimin exited the plane quickly to catch up with Tae. The two clung tightly to each other which upset Jungkook considerably. Jimin was always playing his little games to get under Jungkook’s skin.  
As for Jimin, he just wanted the sweet, honest uncomplicated loyalty that only Tae could provide. Tae knew Jimin was hurting and he was there to support him. He was willing to do whatever was required to help Jimin and Jungkook get through this “rough patch”. Tae, although never one to pry, had a pretty good idea of what had happened between Jungkook and Soujin. He had known all of them for a very long time and it didn’t take much for him to put the pieces together. Plus Jimin had been very open and honest with confiding in him about the situation while they sat in the airport away from Jungkook.  
The schedule for the day was tight. OT7 had rehearsal, then they needed to get through hair and make-up, change clothes and get to the stage in time for their performance. The boys literally had no down time from the moment their plane touched ground until after they performed. There was also a mandatory press party after the performance that the group was required to attend. Jimin and Taehyung took a car together directly to the party after the practice because Jimin had packed a change of clothes for him and Taehyung to change into after the performance. They were able to get to the party early and enjoy more time there. The rest of the guys, Jungkook included, had to go back to the hotel to change. This meant they would be arriving at the party much later.

The party was a really nice scene. There was a DJ spinning in a lighted booth upstairs with a large video screen behind him. People were dancing and singing. There was food, drinks and plenty of alcohol. Many idols from different groups were there since it was a press party. By the time Yoongi, Soekjin, Hoseok, Namjoon and Jungkook arrived, the party was in full swing. As soon as he walked in, Jungkook could see Taehyung in a large well- lit room up on the third floor. He was giving an interview to one of the Chinese reporters from the press core. Jungkook scanned the floor looking for Jimin. He didn’t find him. A member of the press core tapped Jungkook on the shoulder and asked if he and Soekjin would come upstairs and be next to be interviewed. Jungkook and Soekjin agreed and followed her upstairs. As the two of them arrived, Tae was getting up from the interview table. He removed his microphone and gave it to Soekjin. On his way out, Taehyung punched Jungkook in the shoulder hard and rubbed his hair. There was only one seat in the room. Jungkook allowed his hyung to take the seat and he stood behind him. He was perfectly happy to also allow Soekjin to handle all of the questions. Jungkook hated press interviews. 

Jungkook had a perfect line of sight to the dance floor down below. From his vantage point, he could see everything. He decided to make another attempt to locate Jimin. He saw a flash of red hair in the corner next to the bar. It was Jimin. Jungkook let out a small sigh of relief but his relief suddenly turned to disbelief when he saw the person that Jimin was talking to. Jimin was in full-on flirt mode and falling all over Taemin. Taemin looked up to the interview room and noticed Jungkook staring at them. He doubled over in a deep bow in Jungkook’s direction. At that moment, Jimin laughed hard and rubbed his hand down the entire front of Taemin’s body from his chest down to his stomach. Jungkook’s mouth dropped open. It was at that time that the interviewer stuck the microphone in Jungkook’s face. He had no idea what he was supposed to answer. He had been so busy staring at Jimin, that he completely missed whatever question had been asked of him. Soekjin, thinking fast, repeated the question for Jungkook, 

“Who are you closest to within the group?” Soekjin repeated.

“Jiminie-hyun,” Jungkook said with a low shallow tone.

The interviewer thanked them for their time and shut down the camera. Namjoon and Hoseok were queued up outside of the room waiting for their turn to complete the interview. Jungkook checked his phone. While they were performing, he had missed a few texts from Alex, Jimin’s brother. He had also missed four phone calls. Whatever Alex wanted, it must have been urgent. Jungkook clicked on his messages to read his texts.

Alex to Jungkook: He knows Jungkook. He knows everything about the cabin. I’m so sorry

Jungkook’s heart sank. Now Jimin’s behavior toward him made perfect sense. Jungkook knew that what he had done all those years ago was wrong. He wondered if Jimin would ever be able to forgive him. It was a secret that he thought would be hidden forever, but now, here it was out in the open. Jungkook didn’t know if he had enough apologies to make up for this one. He now understood that Jimin wasn’t just upset about him kissing Soujin. He was angry because of Jungkook’s role as the catalyst that ultimately broke up him and Taemin. Now Jimin and Taemin’s sudden reunion made sense. A wave of dread and regret swept over Jungkook. He walked downstairs and sat at a table adjacent to Taehyung. He positioned himself to make sure he could continue to watch every move made by Jimin and Taemin, no matther how painful it was to see.

Jimin noticed Jungkook staring at him. He didn’t care. The days of him caring about what Jungkook thought were over. Taemin proposed a toast making sure to gesture extravagantly for Jungkook’s benefit. He cleared his throat and spoke loudly, “To new beginnings,” toasted Taemin. He and Jimin clinked their glasses together and repeated, “new beginnings.” How appropriate Jimin thought. 

The flight back to Seoul was intense. Jimin was in a better mood but he was still distant. For the return trip, he kept his original seat next to Jungkook. Jungkook was unsure of himself. He was unsure what to say or what to do. He didn’t even know if he should attempt to speak to Jimin. It was an awkward mess. As soon as Jimin sat down, Jungkook’s nerves exploded. He immediately began bouncing his knee violently against his seat.

“Are you going to do this little dance all the way back to Korea?” Jimin said as he smiled politely.

“You can’t get back with Taemin!!” Jungkook blurted out. What the Fuck Jungkook, why did you say that? He thought to himself. Jungkook truly didn’t understand where his sudden outburst had come from.

“What I do in my personal life, is not your concern Jungkookie,” Jimin stated calmly. 

Jungkook’s heart melted at the sound of Jimin saying his name, “Jungkookie”. Jungkook continued to speak, “We tell each other everything Jiminie.”

“Obviously not, not anymore,” Jimin said staring at the back of the seat in front of him.

Jungkook knew that Jimin was referring to the incident at the restaurant, his kiss with Soujin.

“You can’t get back with him. He cheated on you…he’s not…I won’t let you do it.” Jungkook stated matter-of-factly.

“LET ME! LET ME? What are you going to do Jungkook, scheme with my brother to devise a plan to break us up…AGAIN?” Jimin raised his voice much too loudly for the close quarters of First Class.

“About that, I’m really so….” Jungkook started to apologize.

“Please. Stop talking.” Jimin slammed his headphones onto his head and turned them up full blast. He turned his back to Jungkook and faced the window. Jungkook thought he heard the faint sound of Jimin sobbing. The conversation was over.

The next few months were awkward. While Jimin wasn’t outwardly angry or hostile toward Jungkook, it was clear that he was indifferent to his presence. Jimin’s nature was so loving and kind. He would never be rude to Jungkook. He still helped him when he needed it. He still tried to take care of him as the Maknae of the group. He still flashed that million-dollar smile whenever Jungkook made him laugh. On the surface, everything seemed the same. Underneath the surface, everything was different. For the first time, Jungkook was starting to feel the consequences of poor choices. He had hurt Jimin and hurting Jimin was something that he never intended to do. 

The training schedule for OT7 was growing exponentially day by day. They had a barrage of TV appearances, award shows, MV shootings, recording sessions, and photo shoots. A recent addition to their already hectic lives was the presence of cameras. Cameras were on them almost 24/7 now as they filmed for one reality show or another. Jungkook especially hated being on camera. It really affected the authenticity of his behavior. It wasn’t easy growing up and becoming a man under the scrutiny of hundreds of thousands of people. Jungook was really struggling internally with all of the adjustments. 

The icing on the cake was the fact that Taemin was still around. Jimin took sadistic pleasure in making sure the phone was on speaker every time Taemin would call. Jungkook’s heart was ripped out every time he had to hear Taemin’s voice. The emotional distance between Jimin and Jungkook was like a deep chasm in the earth. Jungkook missed his Jiminie more than he ever thought possible.

It was time for OT7 to begin recording for their new album. Management booked a two-hour studio session for the group to come and lay down their tracks. Jimin arrived two hours earlier than the rest of the members so he could do some additional vocal work.  
Jimin was an extremely hard worker and a perfectionist. Jungkook always admired Jimin’s determination and work ethic.  
By the time Jungkook arrived, Jimin was back in the main studio reading an article on his phone. Jungkook couldn’t help but notice that Jimin looked amazing. He was sharply dressed in a long sleeve Gucci shirt, a pair of Gucci slacks and two chain earrings. Their stylists had dyed Jimin’s hair back to his natural brown and he was wearing light make-up. His new hair color made his soft features pop even more. Jungkook avoided staring, but it was a challenge to do so.  
The recording session concluded quickly. Most of the guys had plans afterwards to enjoy their free time. As soon as they finished, the members all said goodbye and dispersed in different directions leaving Jungkook and Jimin alone in the room.

“You ready Jiminie? I’m starving.” Jungkook stood up and took a couple of steps toward the door. It was a tradition for him and Jimin to walk down to the Panda Express on the corner after every recording session. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Jungkookie, I have plans. Raincheck?” Jimin was looking in the mirror running his fingers through his hair.

“Sure, ok,” Jungkook’s expression emptied. 

Jimin could see Jungkook’s face in his mirror. Unfortunately for Jungkook, Jimin could read him like a book. He knew that Jungkook was much much more disappointed than he wanted to reveal. He turned so he could face Jungkook.

“Raincheck. I promise,” Jimin gave Jungkook a soft, loving smile.

Jungkook couldn’t muster up the courage to ask Jimin where he was going. Besides Jimin was reluctant to tell Jungkook about anything that happened outside of OT7 these days.  
Jungkook felt an overwhelming need to be close to Jimin. He just wanted to touch him.  
He walked over to Jimin and placed his open palm on the side of Jimin’s face cupping his cheek softly, he stared into Jimin’s eyes and said,

“OK, hyung, raincheck.” 

Jimin felt it. Every emotion that Jungkook was feeling at that moment was transferred through the electric warmth of his touch. He felt himself melt under Jungkook’s fingertips. He tried to force himself to quickly recover but he was frozen in place by the unexpected sensuality in the gesture from Jungkook.  
For the slightest millisecond, Jungkook saw Jimin close his eyes and melt into his hand. He and Jimin had connected and Jungkook knew it. The moment was interrupted by the buzzing of Jimin’s cell phone. Of course, Jimin put it on speaker to answer it.

Jimin tapped his phone and answered, “You here?”  
“Hi Babe, I’m here. Downstairs,” Taemin advised.  
“OK, on my way,” Jimin responded.

Jimin beamed. He grabbed his bag and hurried to the elevator to head downstairs. He stopped for a moment to look over his should at Jungkook. “Raincheck, I promise,” He said before disappearing on the elevator. Jungkook ran to the window to look down at the street below. Taemin was parked there sitting in a Black Mercedes. He exited the car looking sharp and walked toward the front doors of the building. He and Jimin were obviously going someplace upscale. There was no mistaking it. Taemin was smiling from ear to ear. There was a happiness on his face that Jungkook had never seen in all of the years of knowing him.  
Jungkook saw Jimin run out of the building and high five Taemin. He then gave him a big hug. Fearing that they may actually kiss, Jungkook looked away quickly. When he looked back, he saw Taemin turn around and Jimin jump on his back. Taemin carried him all the way back to the car. They both jumped in the car and drove off. Seeing them together was all the confirmation Jungkook needed to know they were indeed dating again. It was the first validation of what he had long suspected. There were no words.

It had been six months since Jungkook’s little stunt with Soujin. It had been six months since Jimin last showed any interest in Jungkook. It had been six months since Jungkook felt whole. Jungkook could feel an overwhelming sense of loss. He had lost something that he didn’t even realize he had. The pain, speculation, anxiety, worry, confusion and sadness over his feelings for Jimin all culminated into this moment. Seeing Jimin, hugging another man, loving someone else, was too much for Jungkook’s mind to process.

Jungkook couldn’t understand what was happening to his body. He felt a gagging sensation in his throat as he fought to maintain his balance. He was dizzy and his sight seemed to blur just slightly. He suddenly felt hot and humid as if someone had thrown a wet blanket over his head. He struggled for breath. He desperately gasped for breath. He just wanted to breathe. His hands were trembling and his knees began to buckle beneath him. There was a stitch in his stomach and it was rising up through his chest and into his throat. Jungkook felt he was going to throw up. He ran as quickly as he could down the hallway into the bathroom. He burst into the bathroom stall and threw himself over the toilet. His insides were burning as if there was a dragon breathing fire into his veins causing his blood to boil. He opened his mouth expecting to void the contents of his stomach, but instead he released a long painful scream. He pulled back from the toilet and allowed his body to slide down the side of the bathroom stall. His trembling grew worse. Sweat poured from his forehead as the pain within his stomach grew sharper. Then, the tears started to come. Jungkook began letting out long low wales of pain that accompanied his tears like a soloist and his piano. 

Taehyung was walking past the bathroom and heard the sound of someone sobbing. He entered the bathroom only to find his best friend crying uncontrollably on the cold tiled bathroom floor. “Oh shit, what fresh new hell is this?” Tae thought to himself as he gathered himself in preparation to rescue his sullen friend.

“Hm. Ok, first, that’s disgusting. We have to get you up from here. Second, what’s going on Jungkook-ah? What’s wrong?” Taehyung said as he leaned down and put his arm around Jungkook’s waist. 

Tae tried to hoist Jungkook up from the ground. Lifting Jungkook was not an easy task. The Maknae had grown at least 3 inches within the last six months. He had also put on about 15 pounds of pure muscle. To make things even more challenging for Taehyung, Jungkook was so distraught that he was incapable of doing anything to help raise himself off of the floor.

“A little help here please, just a little help, anything you got, please,” Taehyung pleaded with Jungkook.

This little bit of humor seemed to bring Jungkook back to life. He put his arm around Taehyung’s neck and lifted himself to his feet under his own will.

“Jungkook-ah, what’s going on? Is it your family? Did something happen?” Taehyung prepared himself to hear the worse.

“No Tae-Tae, they’re fine,” Jungkook offered.

“Then what’s going on here?” Tae pressed, “You know you can tell me anything.”

Normally, Jungkook could tell Tae anything, but not this. He couldn’t tell Tae anything about what he was really feeling. He could never share his heartbreak over the fact that Jimin was dating someone else.

“I…I miss my parents,” Jungkook had to come up with some explanation for his anxiety attack. This excuse was as good as any because there was some truth to it. Jungkook wished for nothing more than to be in the presence of his family to help guide him through his confusion.

“I’m sorry Jungkook. I can relate to that. I miss my parents and grandparents too. It’s hard being away from them. Is that what’s been bothering you these last months? It seems like you haven’t been yourself since our trip to Hong Kong.” Taehyung offered Jungkook a tissue.

“Yes,” Jungkook lied. 

He hadn’t even realized that his misery was noticeable to the other members. He thought he was doing a good job keeping his emotions concealed. The tears started to flow again. He couldn’t stop them from falling and he didn’t want to. All he could do was replay the image of Jimin being carried to the car by Taemin. And although he had not seen them kiss, he was pretty sure that it happened. Hoseok who had been in an adjacent room, had also heard screams coming from the bathroom. He peeked his head into the men’s room to see what was happening. He saw Taehyung heavily patting the back of Jungkook’s head trying to console him and Jungkook leaning wearily against the stall. Taehyung saw Hoseok and mouthed the words, “He SAYS he’s homesick” with a heavy emphasis on the word says. Hoseok came into the room and swept Jungkook into a bear hug. Both Hobi and Tae had a feeling that this outburst was not because of being homesick, but because of Jimin. 

The two, Hobi and Tae, managed to get Jungkook home to his apartment. They escorted him inside. Both Hobi and Tae could see the turmoil and pain that resided on Jungkook’s face. They both knew they were helpless to fix it. This was something Jungkook would have to solve on his own. Both Hyungs gave Jungkook deep and loving hugs before leaving him. He thanked them both for taking care of him. It was ironic. The love and care being shown by his Hyungs was typically something that he only received from Jimin. Never did he ever imagine that Jimin would become the source of his pain as opposed to the source of his never-ending comfort.

“Call your mother,” Taehyung suggested as he walked down the hall, “It’ll help.”

Jungkook replied with, “Yeah, I will, good idea.”

Jungkook laid down on his bed. His twitter notification rang out loudly. Jungkook looked at his phone. It was a tweet from Jimin. He had tweeted out a short video of himself saying, “Shopping for something special.” with a big glowing smile. Jungkook didn’t know what he meant. Most of Jimin’s twitter messages in the past were always secret codes to Jungkook, but not lately. Lately Jimin’s messages were just…messages. Jungkook traced the outline of Jimin’s lips with his fingers. Despite his sorrow, the image of Jimin’s face on his phone was pleasing to him. He stared without blinking at the features he had seen a million times. He thought about the moment where they touched right before Jimin left. He thought about the warm hugs that Jimin used to give him after practice. He thought about Jimin’s smell of orange blossoms and roses.  
Jungkook began to get an erection. He laid on his back with his phone only inches away from his face. He stared into Jimin’s eyes as he pulled his cock out of his pants. He began to stroke himself lightly as he watched Jimin say over and over again, “shopping for something special.” With his eyes never leaving Jimin’s face, he moaned under the pleasure from his own hand. The vision of kissing Jimin’s puffy pink lips replayed in his imagination. He stroked himself more aggressively until he came. He left a mess of orgasm all over his stomach and t-shirt. He didn’t care. He kissed Jimin’s face on his phone then dropped the phone on his chest with Jimin’s image still on screen. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Jimin and Taemin laughed and laughed as they drove down the freeway on their way to the jewelry store. 

“Seriously,” Taemin said, “thank you for coming with me. You have such great taste and sense of style. I know I’ll pick the right one with your help.”

“I’m so happy for you Taemin. This is the best news. You deserve to be happy. And to tell you the truth, I really like Chen. He’s perfect for you. Such a sweet person too. I know you two will be very happy. Are you going to America to get married?” Jimin gushed.

“Thank you Jimin. You have no idea how much that means to me. We are thinking of going to Amsterdam. It’s legal there and I hear it’s a great place to vacation. Falling in love with Chen was the best thing that could have happened to me. Guess what the second-best thing is?” Taemin teased.

“That McDonald’s that they just opened in Seoul?” Jimin teased back.

“Ha-ha smart ass. NO. The second-best thing that has happened to me, has been getting you back as a friend.” Taemin said sincerely.

“It has been nice,” Jimin agreed.

“Sooooooo – What’s up with you and jerkook?” Taemin grinned smugly. He laughed too hard at his own silliness.

“Be respectfull please,” Jimin said sternly.

“Sorry,” Taemin apologized.

Jimin asked with a slight hint of frustration, “Do you think that the two of you will ever get along?” He glared at the side of Taemin’s face as he drove. 

“Fuuuuck NO! Nor do I have any desire to get along with him. I will always hate that guy. But, I will respect him out of respect for you, but that’s all. I can’t do anymore,” Taemin was speaking honestly. “Now answer my question,” he persisted.

“How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing between us?” Jimin insisted.

Taemin rolled his eyes, “Do you want there to be something between you?”

“I did, I used to. A very long time ago. Now I’m not sure what I want. I’m not sure what HE wants. He hurt me.” Jimin looked down into his small hands and seemed to be examining the fine lines along his fingers.

“I hurt you too. And look at us now.” Taemin offered with a slight smile.

“You make everything sound so simple.” Jimin crinkled his nose and smiled at Taemin.

“It is.’” Taemin said concretely.

“My heart is not strong enough to keep getting rejected Taemin,” The tone in Jimin’s voice was one of extreme sadness.

“Jimin listen,” Taemin pulled over and parked in the jewelry store parking lot, “I’ve never seen you look at anyone the way you look at that guy (still refusing to say Jungkook’s name). Don’t even get me started on the way he looks at you. My parents don’t even look at each other like that and they’ve been married for 200 years. There is a force that connects you two at the soul. I knew the first day you met. I could see it. The Universe put you two together in this one place at this one time for a reason. It kills me to admit this because I think the guy’s a jerk. He caused more than his share of trouble in my life. But …ugh, I really hate to say this….I think…he’s the one. Promise me that you won’t give up just yet? Give him more time. He’s growing up and definitely coming into his own understanding of himself. I want you to be happy and I think he can do it for you,” Taemin ended his lecture with the softest most sincere smile possible.

“I appreciate everything you’ve said Taemin. But again, it’s not that easy.” Jimin paused for a second and then continued, “Enough of this! Let’s go get Chen’s ring!”

Jungkook awoke in a sticky mess. He still had orgasm juices all over his stomach. His now soft cock was peeking halfway through his boxer shorts. His cell phone was still laying on his chest. Jimin’s twitter video was still pulled up on the screen when he checked for messages. He kissed Jimin again on his phone screen and placed the phone on his nightstand.  
Jungkook took a quick shower and played a video game to try to distract himself from thoughts of Jimin. His phone buzzed. It was Taehyung texting to see if Jungkook had remembered to call his mother.

Tae to JK: Did you call your mom?  
JK to Tae: Not yet, thanks for reminding  
Tae to JK: I’m here if you need to talk. Do you need me to come to your room?  
JK to Tae: Thanks, but I’m good. I’m going to call mom and then go to bed early.  
Tae to JK: Eat?  
JK to Tae: No, not hungry  
Tae to JK: Not Hungry??? Should I call 9-1-1? I’ve never known you to NOT be hungry  
JK to Tae: Ha-Ha. I’m ok really. I’ll call you in the morning

Jungkook took Tae’s advice and called his mom. She answered much quicker than usual. Jungkook had always teased his mom saying that she had “Spidey senses” because she had a unique ability to know when something was bothering her children, even from miles away.

“Hello Kookie! How are you baby?” Jungkook’s mom gushed with pride.

“Hi Mom,” He replied softly.

“This is a pleasant surprise. Where are you? I got your latest schedule but Dad still needs to print it so I can keep a copy on the refrigerator.”

“I…I’m still in Seoul mom. We’ll be here I think for another three days before we travel again,”  
Jungkook tried to force a smile in his voice.

“Jungkook!” His mom grew serious.

“Mom?” He answered.

“What’s wrong?” Jungkook dropped his head. His mother and those damn Spidey senses. He tried his best to cover up,  
“What? Nothing is wrong. Everything is very good. I miss you and the family,” Jungkook didn’t put much effort into his lie. He was emotionally drained.

“I can hear it in your voice Jungkook. Talk to me son.” Jungkook’s mother was almost demanding.

“I don’t know why you think something is wrong,” Jungkook insisted more firmly this time.

“If you don’t tell me, I can’t help you.” Her statement seemed to force back the curtain on Jungkook’s thinly veiled attempts at deception. There was silence. 

Jungkook desperately wanted his mom’s help. He desperately wanted someone to talk to about his feelings. Jungkook loved his mother. He trusted her more than anyone in the world. If there was anyone he could trust to protect him, understand him, advise him, it was her. Still, could he tell her everything? Did he have that much courage? One thing was for sure, keeping this secret inside was tearing his soul apart. 

“It’s relationship problems,” Jungkook phrased it as generally as possible.

“I didn’t realize you were seeing anyone sweetie,” his mom said methodically. Jungkook could tell she was treading lightly.

“Well I’m not. Not exactly. I mean…I think I want to but they don’t want to…well not anymore. I’m trying to, but I shouldn’t…I’m not sure. I’m not sure of anything anymore. Mom there’s something WRONG with me, I think I’m losing my mind. Mom I’m so confused about everything.” Jungkook started to sob. He lost all control.

There was silence on the other end and a long pause. Jungkook’s mom finally spoke,  
”Oh my sweet boy. First, there is NOTHING wrong with you and I never want you to think that. I’m sorry you’re in pain. Relationships are tough. Especially for people your age who aren’t exactly sure what they want or how to express it. Has the other person told you how they feel? Do they have feelings for you too?” 

Jungkook picked up on the fact that his mother used agnostic pronouns. She used the term “other person” and not “girl”. Jungkook figured that she was just using generalizations for simplicity. Jungkook felt a responsibility to reaffirm for his mother’s benefit. 

“SHE used to tell me all the time how she felt.” Jungkook made sure to emphasize the word SHE. He didn’t want to panic his mother. He continued speaking, “In the past, she was a very open and honest person. She showed me love unconditionally. Somehow though, I blew it. He’s changed now. I took him for granted and I didn’t appreciate the love he was giving to me. I pushed him away and I teased him and I was horrible to him.” 

Jungkook switched his pronouns without realizing it. He was now giving his mother his purest, truest and most honest confession. 

“I think he’s found someone else. I hurt him mom. I didn’t mean to. Now I’m all confused and I have all of these emotions that I don’t know how to control. I feel so many things and all of them are wrong. I’m an embarrassment to you and to dad. I can’t control my feelings mom. I can’t.” Jungkook was sobbing openly now. “He’s found someone else,” the sound of Jungkook hearing his own voice say the words, “He’s found someone else,” sent him into a complete breakdown. He dropped his head in despair and could barely hold onto his cell phone. Tears fell in buckets from his big brown eyes.

There was another long pause. Jungkook’s mother spoke again,  
“My sweet boy. Listen to me. Listen to me Jungkook.” There was a pause in his crying. His mother continued, “You still have time to tell them how you feel.”

“It’s too late mom, he’s moved on, I mean she’s moved on,” Jungkook tried to explain. His crying started again, but louder this time.

“Jungkook. Jungkook. Jungkook!! His mother’s voice growing louder as she wrestled to pull her son back from his grief. “It’s never too late my beautiful boy. Especially in your situation. I think you have a really good chance at making this right. You’re both still very young. Jungkook. You’re not confused. You’re in love.” She said it so tenderly that Jungkook’s heart instantly started to mend. Jungkook stopped crying and listened carefully, trying to process what his mother was saying. “Love is a very rare and powerful thing. It can drive you mad and save your life all at the same time. When love comes, you have to hold on to it. When love comes, you have to protect it. When love comes, you have to fight for it and sacrifice. Most importantly, you can’t allow anyone to tell you that your love isn’t real or that it’s less than anyone else’s. Love has no color, shape, or,” she paused, “gender. I am so proud of you Kookie. Me and your father love you so much. There is nothing you can do or say that will ever change that.”

Jungkook was silent. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did his mother just low key give him her blessing to go after his true love? Could she really know what was going on in his heart? In his mind? Could she possibly know that he was in love with Jimin? Jungkook spoke,  
“Mom?”

She didn’t acknowledge him. She continued, “Embrace your heart. The heart wants what the heart wants my wonderful sweet boy. Please be honest with yourself. Be honest with…,” she paused again and then continued, “…him.” She gushed with love for her son. Jungkook began to cry again but this time, he was also smiling.

“Mom, how did you?...” Jungkook gushed back to his mother.  
“I’ve always known,” His mother stated warmly.  
“Mom, what will people think?” Junkook said in a worried voice as his tears started to flow again.  
“I love you Kookie, nothing will ever change that. You have to follow your heart. There is alot to consider, but we will worry about that other stuff later. For now, FIGHT my sweet boy. Don’t let true love slip away.” His mom considered the matter closed.

“I should go now. I have a lot to think about, plus early practice in the morning,” Jungkook felt like the weight of a 1000 years had been lifted from his shoulders. He began to smile as he said his final salutations to his mom, “tell dad that I’ll call him back later. I love you mom.”

“I love you too Kookie, always.” He could tell that she too was smiling, “Oh Kookie, one more thing.”

“Anything for you mom.” He answered casually still smiling.

“Next time you see Park Jimin, will you please tell him I said hello and we would like to have him over for dinner soon? I think we should start spending more time with him.” Jungkook's mother grinned like a canary. Jungkook could definitely hear the smile in his mother’s voice.

Jungkook’s boisterous laugh filled up the entire room. He clapped both his hands together and laughed at the boldness of his mother.

“Yes mom. I will make sure to tell him.” Jungkook laughed again. There was a knock at the door. “Ok Mom, there’s someone at the door. I have to go. Bye Mom.”

“Bye Angel.” His mom was still giggling as she hung up the phone.

Jungkook wondered who could be at his door so late in the evening. The knock sounded like Jimin’s but he knew that couldn’t be possible because Jimin was with Taemin. And then he heard it; an angelic voice coming from the other side singing a horrible song, “Jeon-Jungkookie, Jeon-Jungkookie, Jeon-Jungkoooookieeeeeeeeeeee,” Jimin sang as he cajoled Jungkook to open the door. Jungkook almost broke his leg trying to get to the door as quickly as he could. He swung it open and smiled widely when he saw Jimin’s face.

Jimin greeted him by punching him hard in the chest, “Look brat, what took you so long to open the door? You jacking off in there? Listen, we’ve got about three hours free time tomorrow. Panda Express?” Jungkook couldn’t help but notice that something about Jimin’s banter was different. It reminded Jungkook of the old days. He was optimistic, cautiously optimistic. Jungkook stepped out of his room and grabbed Jimin hard. He pulled him into a hug that was so tight, that Jimin had trouble breathing. He smelled Jimin’s hair and the sweet scent of Jimin’s cologne. Jungkook held on to him for dear life while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He slowed his breathing down so it could sync with Jimin’s and then he closed his eyes tight to savor the moment.

“I’d love to go to Panda Express.” Jungkook finally replied while still embracing Jimin in a death grip.

Suddenly Jungkook felt another pair of arms around him. He was squeezed even closer into Jimin by a third party who had joined their hug uninvited. Jimin and Jungkook both looked around to see a tuft of brown hair squeezing both of them. It was Taehyung. He was walking by, noticed the hug and decided to join. “Why are we hugging?” Taehyung asked.


	5. What Comes Naturally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab a Pumpkin spice latte and have a seat by the fireplace. Journey with me as we watch the beginning of "THEY". The humble beginnings a love so pure and so kismet that nothing could ever destroy it....except Jimin and Jungkook themselves.

Chapter 5 – What Comes Naturally

Jungkook watched as Jimin frolicked at the water’s edge. He was burying his cute little feet into the wet sand and then flicking sand particles at Jungkook with his toes. His hair was temporarily died black but the intention was to push it to a lighter shade of blonde within the next few weeks. Derrick, the photographer was very pleased with what Jimin was giving him. Jimin was handsome and he had a natural flair for the camera. It didn’t take much effort for him to deliver stunning pictures. But of course, Jungkook was biased. 

It had been over a month since Jungkook had his transformative conversation with his mother who helped him to accept that he was in love with Park Jimin. Junkgook had done much soul searching during that time. It was during his time of thoughtful reflection that Jungkook realized that he really didn’t care what other people thought. He really didn’t give a damn how people labeled him. He only cared about one thing and that was winning Jimin. Jungkook knew that he had to fight for him if he was ever going to convince him to dump Taemin.

As Jungkook watched Jimin strike his poses for Derrick, he began to realize how much he hated Taemin. It wasn’t fair that Taemin was getting Jimin’s attention. Jungkook felt nauseous at the thought of Taemin touching his Jiminie, kissing him, sucking him, making love to him. Jungkook did a gut check to make sure that he wasn’t literally going to throw up. The last time Jungkook had seen Jimin and Taemin together, his visceral reaction was so intense that he became physically ill and ended up sprawled on the bathroom floor. Taehyung and Hoseok ended up carrying him back to his apartment. He didn’t want to revisit that feeling ever again.

The ocean scenery behind Jimin was breathtaking. The crystal blue water sparkled against Jimin’s pale skin and the entire scene looked surreal. Jungkook couldn’t decide which was more beautiful, the ocean scenery with it’s distant jagged mountains, or Jimin. He decided upon Jimin. Jimin was definitely the more breathtaking of the two.

Jimin and Jungkook were teamed up to do their summer package photo shoot. Jimin was up first, followed by their “couples” shoot, with Jungkook’s set being last. The entire OT7 was in Malaysia for this shoot. Even though this was work, the atmosphere felt very different. Everyone was relaxed. The other members were in different locations all shooting in teams of two or three. Jimin and Jungkook were the lucky ones who actually got beach time. Derrick always liked for Jungkook and Jimin to shoot together. He said they had “great chemistry”. Jungkook thought to himself, he and Jimin had enough “chemistry” to build a nuclear bomb. 

Jungkook continued to watch as Jimin waded further into the ocean. The water was up to his thighs. A sudden wave came crashing from behind him and soaked his pants all the way through. Jimin was wearing all white, and the wet pants left little to the imagination about what was under Jimin’s clothes. Jungkook could see the outline of Jimin’s cock pressed against his thigh through the wet material around his legs. Blood rushed to Jungkook’s member. He adjusted himself and tried to put his erection out of his mind. He didn’t need Derrick or Jimin seeing him in such a state. He definitely didn’t need it photographed.

Jimin kept smiling back at the shore where Jungkook was sitting. He really was one of the kindest, most loving people Jungkook had ever met in his life. His beautiful spirit radiated across his face. Jungkook started to feel silly for being jealous of Taemin. He actually laughed at himself. Because the reality of the situation was that it was HIM, Jeon Jungkook who was spending every waking minute with the precious Park Jimin. It was HIM, Jeon Jungkook who was hanging out with Park Jimin on one of the most beautiful beaches in the world. It was HIM, Jeon Jungkook who had a special dinner planned with Jimin tonight. Jungkook felt much less threatened by Taemin when he looked at his reality.

Derrick called for Jungkook to come and join Jimin in the water. The two did various poses that ranged from the very serious, to the very strange to the extremely goofy. Jimin and Jungkook caught each other’s glance. For just a brief moment, they got lost in each other. Unbeknownst to them, the photographer caught their visual exchange. He saw something; maybe it was the “chemistry”, maybe it was the unique bond between the two, maybe it was LUST. Whatever it was, the photo ended up being chosen as one of the top-rated pictures from the entire shoot.

The completion of the couples shoot meant that Jimin was done for the day. It was time for Jungkook to do his solo set. He was sad to see Jimin go, but it was hot. He was happy that Jimin could now go inside where it was safe and cool. He waved a faint goodbye to Jimin, his eyes following him as he walked away. There was so much pleasure in watching him walk away. To Jungkook’s surprise, Jimin didn’t leave. He walked the few steps back to the tent and turned around to continue watching Jungkook’s portion of the photo shoot. Jungkook’s heart leaped for joy. With Jimin by his side, this was definitely going to be one of Jungkook’s best shoots. *****

 

Jimin didn’t want to leave Jungkook’s side, so he decided to climb under the make shift triage tent and watch Jungkook do his thing. Jungkook was amazing in front of the camara. The intensity in his eyes and his ability to draw you in was uncanny. There was nothing like it. Jimin grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from the ice chest that had been set up nearby. He sat in a chair and moved as close to where Jungkook was filming as possible without exposing himself to the sun. 

“Oh shit Kookie,” Jimin said under his breath. His emoting was in response to Jungkook pursing his lips and making a kissing motion. Derrick thought the motion was directed at the camera. Jimin knew by the familiar look in Jungkook’s eyes, that the kiss was directed at him. Jimin smiled and pretended not to be impressed. Kookie’s boldness and flirting was becoming epic. Jimin didn’t quite understand why there was such a change Jungkook’s attitude lately. Maybe it was just maturity? Jimin didn’t know what to think, but he was enjoying every minute of this new and improved Jungkook. Jungkook seemed very free and confident these days. It felt as if Jungkook was trying to win him. Could it be possible that Kookie wanted to be boyfriends? Jimin shook the thought from his mind. He couldn’t risk thinking that way. He didn’t want to be hurt again. The truth was that although they had started to grow close again, their relationship was still not back to the way it used to be. Jimin was still guarded with Jungkook. The hurt was still there. Jimin knew that Jungkook was under the impression that he and Taemin were dating. Of course this wasn’t true, but he still very much enjoyed seeing Jungkook fight for his affection. At some point, he was going to tell him that he and Taemin were just friends and that Taemin was marrying his boyfriend. Today, however, just wasn’t that day. 

Jimin came out of his thoughts when he noticed Jungkook’s latest pose. He was completely bent over with his head between his knees. He was giving Jimin an upside-down wave and laughing intensely at his position. No doubt, Jungkook was trying to make Jimin laugh. Jimin’s eyes bulged slightly. He could see all of the fine intricacies of Jungkook’s ass. Both of his cheeks were plump and round. Jimin suddenly had a vision of bending Jungkook over in that same position and fucking him from the back…very very hard. The vulgarity of Jimin’s thoughts were so intense, that he choked a little on his Gatorade. Sweet, sweet Jungkookie was too naïve to appreciate the raunchiness he was projecting with his seemingly innocent pose. 

Jungkook was so fucking gorgeous. His fluffy deep brown hair perfectly complimented his huge round eyes. He had deep dimples on either side of his face that imposed upon his cheeks whenever he licked his luscious pink lips. His body was something from a Greek novel. He towered over Jimin with the strength of ten men. Jungkook had soft pale skin that was speckled with various moles in all of the cutest places. Jimin tried to keep sexual thoughts out of his mind when he was with Jungkook, but it was growing increasingly impossible not to be aroused by the physical specimen that stood before him. Sex was all he thought about. And sex with Jungkook was all he could fantasize about.

Jimin watched as Jungkook walked toward him. Smiles radiated between the two. Jungkook’s photo shoot was over. As Jungkook got closer, he broke into a run. He ran up to Jimin and grabbed him throwing him over his shoulder. 

“Let’s go, it’s hot out here.” Jungkook quipped as he headed back to the hotel. 

Jimin was surprised by the sudden attack and clutched Jungkook firmly as he went for the ride over his shoulder. He laughed hysterically at Jungkook’s sudden playfulness. He didn’t even bother fighting to make Jungkook put him down. He enjoyed the ride back to his hotel room, waving goodbye to Derrick as he went.

The entrance to their hotel was only about 1000 feet from the water’s edge. Jungkook carefully lowered Jimin to the ground once they arrived at their beach front entrance.

“Video games?” Kookie asked. 

“I can keep you company, but I really want to shower and dive into my book.” Jimin lightly tapped Jungkook’s nose with his finger. Free time was at a premium these days. Jimin had six books on his list that he still hadn’t read. He cherished the quiet time to transport himself into a good story.

“Can we eat first?” Jungkook objected.

“You and food!” Jimin said

“It’s my second love,” Jungkook nodded.

“Second? What’s the first?” Jimin was very curious about how Jungkook would answer.

Jungkook looked down at his feet for a moment and said, “Army.”

“Oh that’s nice Kookie,” Jimin agreed with a knowing smile, “I love ARMY too.” 

Jungkook had every intention of playing video games once he and Jimin returned to his room after dinner, but somehow a nap snuck it’s way into his life. What seemed like a lifetime later, he awoke on his bed to the scene of Jimin head down engrossed in reading a thick book. Jungkook was laying on his side in a relaxed fetal position. Jimin was close behind him laying on his side behind Jungkook spooning him. He was using Jungkook’s shoulder to support his book. It was a nice feeling for both of them.

“How long have I been asleep?” Jungkook asked.

“Uuum, how long have I been reading?” Jimin countered

“I don’t know, I’ve been asleep,” Jungkook replied. The two smiled at their silliness. 

Jimin looked at his phone. “I think you’ve been out of it for about 3 hours. You won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Will you stay to keep me company?” Jungkook asked of Jimin with sweet bunny eyes. 

While flattered, Jimin didn’t know if staying in Jungkook’s room for the entire night was a good idea. So much had changed between them. His feelings for Jungkook were very strong lately and Jimin honestly didn’t trust himself. Jungkook really was his favorite person. They undoubtedly would enjoy their time together. Still, there was too much that could happen when Jimin was feeling this attracted and this vulnerable. There was a knock at the door.

“That’s Hoseok,” Jimin offered, “I know his knock, it’s a tad aggressive.”

Jimin opened the door, “Good both of you are here,” he yelled. “Guess what time it issssssss????” Hoseok was a bit annoying when he was this excited. 

“Time for you to go away?” Jungkook yelled from his bed.  
“TIME FOR HOPE ON THE STREET! Remember that choreo we’ve been working on? Let’s go film it on the beach.” Jimin and Jungkook both loved the idea. Jungkook jumped up immediately.

“But it’s dark isn’t it?” Jungkook said worriedly

“Yes, but we have flood lights that Derrick left out for us,” Hoseok answered. “It’ll be a totally cool vibe on the beach in the dark with the lights. LUTZ GO BOYS!!”

The three left the room and headed out to the beach front.

There was a full moon. It lit the beach so brightly that the threesome almost didn’t need the flood lights. They spent the next couple of hours goofing around and filming themselves in various stages of the choreography. Taehyung and Namjoon came to join them a few minutes later. Yoongi and Soekjin came out and lit the fire pit. 

After a while, they all tired of dancing. The septuplet sat around the fire talking and reminiscing about their day. With the exception of Jimin and Jungkook, the members were exhausted. One by one they left the fire pit and headed back to their rooms for bed.  
Jimin and Junkgook were the only two remaining. They sat quietly for a moment studying each other by the light of the moon and the fire pit. The ocean waves were crashing against the break as the tide was pulled out to sea.

“The full moon really is incredible.” Jimin was a lover of the stars and fancied himself an amateur Astrologist. 

“It’s nice, but I like the FIYYYAAAAAAAAAA-AAA?” Jungkook sang his fondness for their fire pit.

Jimin smacked Jungkook in the shoulder and giggled loudly. “You’re such a dork, why do you say those things?”

Jungkook smiled even harder. It seemed like his entire purpose these days was to hear Jimin laugh. Jimin went back to studying the stars, 

“That’s Orion’s belt, and that small dot there is actually Saturn. We can see it from earth during the…blah, blah, blahblah.” Jimin was talking but Jungkook had stopped listening. He watched his lips move but he heard nothing that was coming out of his mouth. Jimin pushed his hair back with his hand. Jungkook watched as Jimin’s tangled hair obediently dropped right back into it’s original spot. He watched the earrings dangle from Jimin’s ear as he pointed towards some star that Jungkook could care less about. Jimin was so smart.

The full truth was that Jimin was brilliant. He was top of his class in both math and science. He also was one of the top dancers in Korea. But the casual passerby would never know the depths of exceptionalism that existed within this humble soul. To truly understand Park Jimin, you had to know him. Study him. Live with him. Love him. Jungkook felt that he indeed knew Jimin better than anyone else.

“Jungkookie, you’re staring again. Why do you do that?” Jimin stopped his star exploration to address Jungkook.

“I didn’t realize I was staring, I mean, I don’t think I am. I’m just listening as you talk about OCharley’s star,” Jungkook said

“Yep, don’t know what OCharley’s star is, but I was speaking about Orion,” Jimin corrected and kicked his head back in laughter again at Jungkook’s innocent silliness.

“Oh, sorry, Orion,” Jungkook snickered.

“Honestly, tell me why you do that. What is going on in your head when you…get lost in me?” You could always count on Jimin to go straight to the point and not mince words. The old Jungkook would have felt uncomfortable by this conversation. The new Jungkook however was perfectly comfortable talking to his Jiminie about anything.

“I don’t think I’m staring, but I can tell you what goes through my mind sometimes when I look at you. It’s hard to explain and I’m not sure you‘ll understand.” Jungkook stumbled.

Jimin moved his chair closer so that he and Jungkook were face to face and their knees were touching. He looked directly into the fiery shadows that danced against Jungkook’s face. “I will understand, if you tell me.” There was an air of seduction in Jimin’s voice. Jimin sensed Jungkook’s trepidation in sharing such intimate details of his thoughts and wanted to assure him that he took the matter seriously.

Jungkook continued, “Your face is fascinating. I feel like I see something new everything I look at you. Your eyes are so pretty. It’s like each section of your face is more beautiful than the last. I like to look at every feature individually to fully appreciate the beauty. 

When I’m scared, I look at you because if you’re not scared, then I don’t need to be. When I’m nervous, I can look at you because you calm me. When I’m sad, I look at you because happiness lives in your eyes. I sound stupid. I’ll stop now,” Jungkook couldn’t believe all of the stupid crap he’d just said. 

Jimin moved even closer to Jungkook and spread his legs so that he could put his knees between Jungkook’s.

“Jungkookie, that’s beautiful. You really see all of that when you look at me?” Jimin didn’t know what to say. He was flattered beyond belief. “I never knew you felt this.”

“I didn’t either,” Jungkook admitted, “It’s something that I just realized.”

Jimin moved in even closer. “You’re so sweet Kookie.”

Jungkook lifted his hand and rubbed Jimin’s arm and looked down into his own lap, “I don’t want you to be with Taemin.” Jungkook admitted. 

“I don’t think we need to talk about that. Given your history, I think that is a subject we should leave alone,” Jimin didn’t let Jungkook continue.

“Tell me more about my face,” Jimin grinned. Jimin was even closer now. Both men leaned into each other. They pushed closer and closer and closer. They had come close to kissing before, but something or someone had always stopped them. But this time, against the romantic back drop of the ocean, their lips met in the neutral zone between their two faces. Jungkook was the aggressor. He met Jimin’s lips softly. He reached behind Jimin’s head and pulled him in closer to him. The pressure on Jimin’s lips increased ever so slightly as Jungkook inserted his tongue into Jimin’s mouth. Jungkook pulled his tongue out and reinserted it in short slow intervals as he worked his way back deeply into Jimin’s mouth. He pulled out completely and mixed in two short kisses directly on the lips. 

Jungkook felt his heart racing. He felt that he could stay here kissing Jimin forever.  
Why did this feel so right? Why did this feel so good? Why did it feel so natural? It was one of the best moments of his life. Why had they waited so long to do this? 

At the exact moment of the kiss’ release, Jungkook began to panic. Was kissing Jimin really a good idea? After all, they were in a group together. Jimin was his Hyung. Jimin was his band mate and supposed to be a brother, not a lover. Ohh and the whole gay relationship thing might cause some problems. These two had to see each other every day. What if this made things so awkward that it affected the rest of the band mates? Plus, Jimin was still dating Taemin. Would Jimin resent him for making him cheat on his boyfriend? There was so much going through Jungkook’s mind. This was all that “other stuff” his mom told him to worry about later. Seemed like later was coming faster than he anticipated.

Jungkook ran his hand down Jimin’s back. As he did so, he pulled away. “I’m sorry. I hope it was ok that I did that.”

“It’s ok.” Jimin explained, “But uh, we better get back in, we have a long day tomorrow.”   
Jimin felt his knees go weak. It was lucky he was sitting down. All of these years of dreaming about kissing Jungkook had finally come true. He NEVER imagined it would be like this. He never imagined it would be this good. Jungkook was a fantastic kisser. Likely the best kisser Jimin had ever experienced. Jimin was someone who didn’t get rattled easily. But this kiss with Jungkook had his head swimming. He had never been happier in his life. The odds of him and Jungkook finally figuring this out and getting on the same page were slim to none, yet it was happening. Taemin was right all along. Jungkook was the one. He was the one. Jimin’s heart was beating so fast and so hard that he physically had to put his hand against his chest to calm himself down. Jimin was euphoric.

“Let’s go Kookie.” Jimin poured water on the firepit to douse the flames. Jungkook was still sitting. Jimin held out his hand, waiting for Jungkook to grab it, “Let me help you up.” Jungkook accepted Jimin’s hand and allowed Jimin to pull him up. They walked back to the hotel room in silence. They were almost at the entrance before Jungkook realized that he had accepted Jimin’s hand, but never let it go. They held hands throughout the entire walk from the beach to the hotel. They stood in awkward silence. 

“Jiminie, are we ok?” Jungkook asked nervously. 

Jimin didn’t answer. He studied Jungkook curiously.

“Let me kiss you again, then I’ll let you know.” With a sudden headiness, Jimin launched himself at Jungkook and engulfed him in another passionate kiss. After several moments, Jimin pulled away from him and rested his forehead on Jungkook’s chest, breathing slowly and deeply. “Oh yeah, we’re ok.” He giggled obnoxiously and kissed Jungkook’s chin. Jungkook pulled Jimin into a soft hug and rested his cheek on the top of Jimin’s head.

“I think we should say goodnight, Kookie,” Jimin said quietly, his head still buried in Jungkook’s chest.

“What? But I don’t want to leave you. I thought you were going to stay with me and hang out tonight.” Jungkook was whining a little.

“We can do it some other time. I think, we should be careful. Take things slowly.” Jimin muttered with his face still pressed in Jungkook’s chest.

Jungkook transitioned into the lowest register of his voice and spoke to Jimin slowly with his Satoori dialect, “But I don’t want to let you go.” 

Jimin was stunned. All these years knowing Jungkook, he had never realized that he possessed this power of seduction. Jimin was so turned on by Jungkook that he almost lost control. He reached his lips up to Jungkook’s neck and began making small circles with his tongue. He kissed gently up and down Jungkook’s entire neck. He closed his eyes tightly as he tasted the salty texture of Jungkook’s skin. Jungkook let out a soft moan and whispered in Jimin’s ear again using Satoori,

“Say you’ll stay with me tonight.”

The sound of a door slamming reverberated through the hallway causing both men to jump away from each other. They heard voices coming towards them. For a few moments, they had completely forgotten that they were in public. Both of them gathered themselves and snapped back to reality. They were relieved when the sound of the voices faded. They erupted into laughter again and smiled their biggest smiles. Jimin cleared his throat and said very formally,

“Jungkook-ah, upon further consideration, I think it is time for us to say goodnight.” Jimin held out his hand in a request for a handshake.

Jungkook completely understood the point Jimin was trying to make. He held out his hand and shook Jimin’s quite formally.

“Jiminie-Hyung, I agree, we shall retire for the evening and prepare for our long day ahead tomorrow. Good night.” Jungkook tried not to laugh.

“Good night,” Jimin responded, also trying not to laugh.

Their rooms were right across the hall from each other. They parted slowly and backed away. Each watched the other as they swiped their door keys and disappeared into their individual rooms.

Jimin immediately picked up his phone to send Jungkook a text.

Jiminie to Kookie: Soon.  
Kookie to Jiminie: Not soon enough.  
Jiminie to Kookie: Think of me tonight  
Kookie to Jimine: I always do, Goodnight ;0)  
Jiminie to Kookie: Goodnight Kookie =0)


	6. Brevity of the Solar Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two idiots , JImin and Jungkook, just can't get out of their own way. All we can do is hope that maturity strikes before they ruin their relationship forever.

Chapter 6 – Brevity of the Solar Eclipse

Jimin and Jungkook were full of smiles and giggles the next morning at breakfast. They were openly flirting with each other which caused quite the stir amongst the other members.

Yoongi leaned over to Namjoon and whispered, “Well, well, well look who seems to have found their way back to each other. Aren’t they cute?”

Namjoon answered, “I don’t see cute. I only see annoying.”

“Don’t be too hard on them,” Yoongi replied, “this is 1000 times better than that other weird shit that’s been going on the last few months.”

“Agreed.” Namjoon nodded his head aggressively. “I respect them though Yoon. No matter what they go through personally, they never let it affect us professionally. I don’t know how they do it really.”

“You think they’re fuckin?” Yoongi tilted his head in curiosity as he surveyed the two of them at the other table.

“Not yet.” Taehyung came from out of nowhere and answered Yoongi’s question before Namjoon had a chance to respond.

“They’re like family to me, so none of that is my business. As long as it doesn’t affect performance, I don’t care what they do.” Namjoon said diplomatically.

“Who the fuck is going to be on top?” Yoongi said as he scratched his chin curiously and crinkled his eyebrows. 

“Bets on Jimin.” Taehyung casually surmised.

“Hmph. I’m sure you’ll know before the rest of us, let us know what you find out.” Yoongi tapped Taehyung on the shoulder as he got up from the table.

“Will do. Let me know if you want to take bets.” Taehyung responded accordingly.

Namjoon hid his face in his hands. He really was uncomfortable with this particular breakfast conversation. He spoke again, 

“You know Tae, they still don’t know that we know, right?” 

“Nope. They have no idea. I hope we can keep it that way. Seems like they still have a lot to figure out. I think it’s still pretty volatile at this point.” Taehyung said knowingly.

Namjoon and Tae watched as Jimin and Jungkook played with a soccer ball around the hotel lobby. Jimin hit Jungkook in the head with the ball. He took off running with Jungkook in hot pursuit. They disappeared into the open air of the beach.

“They are annoying.” Namjoon repeated.

“But cute. I’m really pulling for them Joon.” Taehyung said.

 

Jimin and Jungkook ran playfully down the beach passing the soccer ball to each other. Jimin kneed the ball and kicked it into Jungkook’s head again. Jimin ran for his life. Jungkook was a patient soul, but Jimin knew that hitting him in the head a second time, was going too far. Jimin’s speed was no match for Jungkook. With barely no effort at all, he caught up with Jimin and scooped him up over his shoulder. Seemed like carrying Jimin like a sack of potatoes had become Jungkook’s favorite new thing. Jungkook carried Jimin out to the sea and threatened to throw him into the deepest part of the blue surf. Jimin began to squirm in an effort to get down. Jungkook marched far out into the ocean until he was waist deep in the fluffy white foam of the warm waves. He lowered Jimin slowly into the clear sea water. They were far from shore. They could barely be seen. Jungkook bringing Jimin out this far was no coincidence. He stood with his back to the shore, blocking Jimin’s view. Jungkook towered so significantly over Jimin, that no one looking from the shore would even realize that Jimin was there. He reached down and gave Jimin a deep passionate kiss. 

Jimin tried to resist but it was no use. He wanted the kiss just as badly as Jungkook. Their fleeting moment of bliss was broken up by Namjoon calling them from the shore.

“Guys, let’s go!! We’ve got filming in 20 minutes on the other side of the island.” Namjoon gestured toward the waiting golf cart.

“Jungkook, you’ve got us wet!” Jimin scolded Jungkook through a masked giggle.

“It’s hotter than Africa out here, we’ll be dry by the time we get there.” Jungkook had very little concern over their wet clothes.

Even though they were filming, Jimin’s schedule was very light. Jungkook actually had the most scenes to film. Jimin was left with plenty of time to reflect upon the recent events that had occurred with Jungkook. Things would forever be different between them and Jimin was now having second thoughts about everything. The passionate kissing did nothing but open the sensual floodgates of desire between them. Once they became comfortable with this new level of intimacy, they would continue to want more. They would continue to push each other’s boundaries by experimenting more and more with their sexual proclivities. 

Jimin knew that entering into a physical relationship with Jungkook could be problematic. He tried to contain his lust where Jungkook was concerned, but the fact was, he was falling in love with him and he wanted to be with him in every way. Jimin thought to himself, why does this have to be so complicated? Why can’t this just be your standard boy on boy love affair. Jimin laughed. 

He watched Jungkook repeat his lines with perfection as his third scene was filmed. 

Should I take the risk and jump in with both feet? Or should I slow things down? Jimin questioned himself in his head. 

He continued to watch Jungkook with love in his heart as he goofed around shadow boxing with Yoongi. 

What happens if this doesn’t work? Will I ever recover? Will it break my heart forever? Can I trust him? He continued questioning himself. Jungkook waited until no one was watching and blew a kiss to Jimin as he sat. This train is moving too fast. I can’t trust him. I need to slow things down. That was Jimin’s final conclusion.

OT7 had dinner together. They all ended up on the beach again in front of the warm fire pit. Once again, Jimin and Jungkook were the only two who remained after everyone else retired for bed.

“I’m cold,” Jimin began, “I better head in for the evening.”  
“Don’t – don’t leave Jiminie, I have a blanket.” Jungkook reached into his bag and pulled out a fluffy yellow blanket. He stood up and walked over to Jimin. He sat down behind him and straddled Jimin’s body so that Jimin could sit between his legs and be pressed up against him. He wrapped the blanket around both of them and settled in comfortably. Jimin closed his eyes tight. This was exactly what he DIDN’T need. Jungkook’s strong warm body felt incredible.   
Jimin looked up at the full moon of the sky. The moon was hanging so low that he felt he could touch it.

“Jungkookie, the moon!” Jimin gasped.

“I know, it’s beautiful. But not as beautiful as you.” Jungkook giggled. Even he realized the corniness of his flirting. Jimin turned and punched Jungkook in the shoulder.

“Ohh NO, stop. Stop now,” Jimin implored.

Jungkook began to kiss the back of JImin’s neck. Jimin shuddered under the feel of Jungkook’s warm breath against the contrast of the cool night. As much as Jimin had loved Taemin, nothing he ever experienced with him was even close to what he was feeling now with Jungkook. It was as if his entire existence was meant for this one man. 

Jimin and Jungkook sat motionless for over an hour staring at the sky. The only exception to their immobility being the occasional kisses and nibbles that Jungkook placed on Jimin’s neck.

“Jiminie – it’s cold out here.” The temperature had dropped considerably and Jungkook all of a sudden realized how uncomfortable it was sitting on the wet sand in the middle of the night.

“Yes, Kookie, I believe I tried to tell you that an hour ago.” Jimin was a little flustered. He was doing his best not to let Jungkook’s constant sensual neck kisses affect him. But it was a losing battle and he was growing more erect with each passing moment.

They put out the fire in the pit and quickly ran inside. Once they got to the corridor where their rooms were located, Jimin tried to quickly excuse himself for the evening and retreat to the safety of his room. 

“Ok, goodnight Kookie, another early photo shoot tomorrow and then we head home. We better get to bed.” Jimin turned and headed for the door to his hotel room. He wanted Jungkook in the worst way but he knew he couldn’t have him. It took every bit of discipline possible to contain his instincts and walk away.

A single delicate word was uttered from Jungkooks mouth, ““Jiminie.” Jimin turned to face him.

Jungkook met eyes with Jimin. He innocently, or possibly not so innocently, removed his jacket and bit his bottom lip while sweeping his hand through his soft chocolate hair. Very non-chalantly, he flipped open the first three buttons of his shirt revealing the upper most portion of his heaving chest. His hand crept underneath his shirt as he lifted it just enough to reveal the lower most cluster of his taught tan abs. He began rubbing his stomach, his shirt flapping up and down with each circular pass.

“Oh, you’re going? That’s ok. I understand you’re tired. I’m starving. I guess I’ll order some room service and invite Tae over to play video games. Goodnight – Hyung.” Jungkook uttered the last phrase in Satoori.

Jimin’s gaze abandoned Jungkook’s face and redirected toward everything going on with his luscious body. He knew he was being seduced. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything except jumping Jungkook immediately.

“FUCK IT!” Jimin spat as he pounced upon Jungkook pushing him gently against the wall of the hotel hallway. He let his hand drop to Jungkook’s cock and he rubbed it firmly while he took his tongue into his mouth. Their lips met again while their tongues wildly encircled each other. Jungkook broke away from the kiss and lifted his head exposing his neck. Jimin went directly for his jugular vein with his teeth biting an impression into his skin. Jungkook moaned lightly and Jimin caught himself. They had another photo shoot tomorrow and neither of them could have marks. Jimin stopped immediately.  
Jungkook didn’t want to stop. As soon as Jimin pulled away, he closed the gap and was back on Jimin’s lips again. They passionately went at it in the hallway, neither of them acknowledging that they were on public display for the world to see. Jungkook was responding to Jimin and Jimin to Jungkook. Even in the throws of passion, Jimin was surprised by how much Jungkook wanted him.

“Come to my room,” Jimin whispered.   
Jungkook froze. “What?” He said.

Jimin’s brain was fuzzy because all he could think of was pounding away at Jungkook’s ass, but he pulled himself together enough to realize that he was being too forward. Kookie wasn’t ready for this. He could tell by his startled response. 

Jimin apologized, “I’m sorry, Uh-shit, I don’t know what I’m saying. I didn’t mean that. I should go.”

For almost 2 full seconds, Jimin thought he was free. The minute he turned his head, he felt Jungkook’s forceful strong hand grab his wrist. He pulled Jimin and pushed him back up against the wall. Jimin’s body made a dull thud as it slammed up against the sheet rock shaking the light fixtures. Jungkook flinched sorrowfully because he didn’t mean to push Jimin that hard. Coincidently, the wall where Jimin was lodged just so happened to be the wall outside of Namjoon’s room. 

“Shit Jungkook, you’re going to wake Joon.” Jimin laughed and pushed Jungkook quickly down the hallway. “My room, my room. We can’t get caught out here.” Jimin swiped his hotel card lighting fast and stepped into the foyer of his room pulling Jungkook inside with him. They disappeared just in time to avoid being seen by Namjoon as he poked his head out the door to investigate the source of the thud against his wall.

“Why does this wreak of Jimin and Jungkook?” Namjoon said and he surveyed the empty hallway looking for the mysterious source of the disturbance. “My God they are annoying.” He retreated back into his room and slammed the door.

Jimin and Jungkook stood inside the door of Jimin’s hotel room. Less than a second passed before they mutually embraced and embarked upon another round of deep kissing. Jimin could feel Jungkook’s erection against his leg. He pulled Jungkook to the bed and lay on top of him. Jungkook’s shirt mysteriously went flying across the room. Jimin’s jacket and sweater were swept up in a fury of passion and thrown to the floor. They lay topless on the bed kissing so deeply that their lips were swelling under their aggression. Jimin began to grind slowly against Jungkook’s hard dick. Jungkook instinctively began grinding against him in reciprocation. They were both wearing pants, but the sensation of having each other’s dicks smashing against each other under the tremendous pressure of their hip movements was enough to send them both into orgasm simultaneously. Jimin remained silent throughout his release, allowing only a quiet moan of “oh bunny” to escape his lips. 

Jungkook, however, woke the neighboring guests.

“Oh GOD, OH GOD, FUCK ME, OH GOD, FUCK, FUCK, WHOA, OH GOD!” Jungkook yelled in short staccato intervals until his climax subsided. Jimin had never heard his sweet innocent Kookie string together that many obscenities at one time.

Jimin couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh Jungkookie. Have you ever,” Jimin muffled his smile, “cum before?”

“Of course, everyday.” Jungkook spoke breathlessly as he continued to recover.

“No baby, I mean – without jacking off.” Jimin expounded as gingerly as possible.

“Well, yeah but it’s different when you care about someone right? When you really really like them and you’re really attracted to them and you think that you may want to – spend the rest of your life with them.” Jungkook was so clear and innocent in his response. Jimin was almost drawn to tears. He kissed Jungkook with the softness of a whisper on the tip of his nose.

“Yes, you’re right Kookie. I know exactly what you mean. It’s like with me and Taemin. I mean the first time that I did it with him, it was pretty special and I reacted the same way.” Jimin said reassuringly. He wanted Jungkook to know that he had nothing to be ashamed of.

“I should go back to my room. I need to shower. I’m a mess and I need to wash this off of me.” Jungkook surprised Jimin with his desire to leave.

“Is something wrong, Jungkook? I mean why do you want to leave so suddenly? You don’t have – regrets do you?” Jimin as always, refusing to mince words, put forth the tough question to Jungkook.

Jungkook had already wiggled free and was up looking around the room for his shirt. He slipped it on and buttoned it fully. He grabbed his bag and jacket and headed for the door without looking at Jimin.

“Jungkook-ah, Kookie – what’s wrong? Why are you suddenly acting like this?” Jimin’s voice had a tone of desperation. He couldn’t understand how Jungkook’s entire mood had shifted so quickly.

“I think this was a mistake. I’m so sorry Jimin-hyung.” And just like that, Jungkook walked out of Jimin’s room without saying another word.

Jimin called after him, but it was too late. Jungkook was gone. Jimin was speechless.   
What the fuck just happened? He thought to himself. I knew not to trust, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him. What the fuck have I done? He’s fuckin all over the place. Why did I do this? Why did I let him back in? With both of his hands, he swiped his hair back away from his face. A single tear fell from each of his eyes. 

Jungkook entered his hotel room. He slammed the door behind him and leaned against it. He slid down the door all the way to the bottom until he crumpled into a heap on the floor. The sobbing began. The past few days with Jimin had been magical, like a dream come true. But tomorrow would mark their return home and returning home meant returning Jimin to Taemin. Jungkook thought he could handle it. He thought he had the strength to fight for Jimin and win him away. But it was clear that Taemin had a hold on Jimin that Jungkook was powerless to overcome. In the midst of their most intimate moment to date, all Jimin could talk about was Taemin. Jungkook’s mind raced. Is Jimin just using me? Does Jimin really care about me at all? Or am I just a convenient distraction until he can get back to his real love? I can’t believe I thought I had a chance with someone as remarkable as Park Jimin. I’m so stupid. Jungkook cried for most of the night until he eventually fell asleep. 

What began as a promising relationship had suddenly blown up without warning. Once again the two entered into a Solar Eclipse of sorts in which their red moon was glowing brightly but the two were still very far apart.

Jimin and Jungkook didn’t speak the following day during the photo shoot nor during the flight home. They were forced to sit next to each other because none of the other members would agree to switch seats. They sat in awkward silence, both blasting sad break up songs on their headphones. Two hours into the flight, Jungkook fell asleep. His heavy head inadvertently landed on Jimin’s shoulder. Jimin should have made him move, but he didn’t have the heart to wake him. The truth is, he wanted Jungkook to stay like this forever. He loved being close to him, smelling his hair, running his lips along his forehead while he peacefully slept. Jimin’s deepest desire was to wake up next to his sleeping Kookie every morning. But he knew this was impossible because a relationship with Jungkook was just not meant to be. 

They landed in Seoul about 10pm KST. The landing was smooth but the jerk of the tires hitting the runway was enough to awaken Jungkook with a start. He jerked suddenly once he realized that he had been sleeping on Jimin’s shoulder.   
The next several weeks constituted another awkward cycle of interaction between Jimin and Jungkook. They weren’t hostile, in fact Jungkook was pretty much indifferent to Jimin’s presence. They treated each other as polite acquaintances; each claiming to have been wronged by the other.

Jimin missed Jungkook so much. It was the rarest anomaly to come across two people who were with each daily, eating together daily, working together daily but emotionally miles apart. Jimin still didn’t even know what he’d done to make Jungkook so upset. And Jungkook was refusing to speak to Jimin at all. Jimin had a key to Jungkook’s apartment. Jungkook was notorious for oversleeping so management volunteered one of the members, Jimin, to be on standby in case someone ever needed to wake him. On several occasions, when he knew Jungkook wasn’t there, Jimin snuck into his room to steal a couple of his white t-shirts. Jimin loved wearing them. He loved the way they smelled. He loved the way they felt. He loved that they reminded him of Jungkook and made him feel close to him. Jimin was suffocating without his Kookie but he had to accept the possibility of this being their new normal. Jungkook was resolutely refusing to even acknowledge the time they had spent together in Malaysia. So, Jimin was left to mourn the remnants of a love affair that ended before it began.


	7. Boyfriend Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will these two, Jimin and Jungkook, finally get their acts together? Only time will tell. Witness the continuing saga of the star torn lovers.

Chapter 7 - Boyfriend Material

A full month had passed since OT7 returned from Malaysia. Practice schedules had once again become insane as they prepared for their fast approaching tour. The members were given a day off to heal and recoup.  
Nothing between Jungkook and Jimin had been resolved. Tae suffered the most because he found himself caught in the middle of a quarrel between his two best friends. Tae and Jungkook met in the cafeteria to have breakfast.

“You’re stupid you know that?” Tae lashed out and Jungkook as they ate.

“Stay out of this Tae. I’ve asked you repeatedly to stay out of this. There’s things going on here that you can’t understand,” Jungkook admonished his Hyung.

“You’re stupid you know that right?” Tae repeated as he ignored Jungkook’s admonishment. He continued, “Why don’t you two just talk? It’s not what you think Jungkook.” Tae wanted to tell Jungkook what he knew, but he couldn’t. “Please talk to him Jungkook. He misses you. Why are you being so stubborn?”

“Just shut up Tae. I told you that I don’t want to talk about this with you. I also told you that I’m not talking to him. Not after…” Jungkook aborted his sentence, “If he wants to talk to someone, he’s got a boyfriend doesn’t he? I’m going shopping in the city today, are you coming?”

“Ohh GOD, you’re stupid.” Tae knocked Jungkook in the back of the head and walked away in frustration all while refusing to acknowledge his invitation to go shopping.

Later that evening, Jimin was enjoying a quiet night alone in his apartment. He was laying in his bed reading one of the novels from his long list of “must reads” before the tour. He wore a pair of thick black rimmed glasses, linen shorts and a plain white t-shirt that belonged to Jungkook. He would periodically lift the shirt to his nose to smell the remnants of Jungkook’s scent. He really missed him. Jimin knew that Jungkook had been out shopping most of the day. He wondered if he was shopping alone. He really didn’t understand much of anything going on in Kookie’s mind these days. 

Jimin refocused and returned back to reading his book. There was a sudden knock at the door that made him jump.

“Jimin-ah” Jungkook was knocking at Jimin’s door with great playfulness. “Jimin-ah, Jimin-ah, Jimin-aaaaah, open up.”

Jimin was surprised and confused. After weeks of barely even acknowledging his existence, Jungkook was now at his door demanding to be let in. What the Bangtan was this about?

Jimin responded with, “Jungkook-ah,” as he opened the door.

“Hey baby, good evening.” Jungkook invited himself into Jimin’s apartment. He chose to gently rub up against Jimin as he passed through the doorway.

“Baby? Did you call me baby? You’re in a good mood this evening Jungkook,” Jimin said suspiciously, crossing his arms in irritation.

“Yes, I said baby and Yes, I’m in a good mood, I’m in the best mood I’ve been in since…since…since we kissed on the beach.” Jungkook was smiling so brightly that it filled the entire room.

This was the first time in five weeks that Jungkook had visited Jimin in his room. It was also the first time in as many weeks that Jungkook bothered to even mention their brief fling in Malaysia. Something was up. Jungkook was behaving as if the rift between him and Jimin never existed. He had a fancy shopping bag from one of the designer stores in the plaza. He walked over to where Jimin was standing and stood close to him. Too close. Jungkook was already several inches taller than his Hyung, to further contrast the height difference, Jungkook was wearing a pair of Timberlands and Jimin was in his bare feet. Jungkook seemed to enjoy the show of dominance over his elder. He stared down into his face and unleashed the most beautiful smile that Jimin had ever seen. Jimin was mesmerized by this tall and handsome creature that stood before him.

“I went shopping in the plaza this morning. I needed more white t-shirts. Seems like mine keep disappearing,” Jungkook lifted an eyebrow and paced toward Jimin trapping him against the wall behind them. He ran his hand down the front of Jimin’s chest grabbing at his own shirt hanging off of Jimin’s body. Jimin felt blood rushing to his groin. His senses were awakened by Jungkook’s brief touch. Was Jungkook flirting? 

“I’m sure this is my shirt,” Jimin giggled slightly as the unbelievable lie escaped his mouth.

“I don’t mind sharing with you Jiminie. You can have anything you want.” The way Jungkook said that last sentence left no doubt in Jimin’s mind that the Maknae was definitely flirting. Jimin was still pinned up against the wall. Jungkook had one arm outstretched leaning on the wall next to Jimin’s head.

“I got you something,” Jungkook’s seductive demeaner continued, “open it.” He handed the boutique bag to Jimin and beamed as hard as he could. His beautiful teeth were one of Jimin’s favorite things in the world.

“Aw Jungkookie,” Jimin opened the bag and pulled out a white t-shirt with black lettering. Jimin read the front of the shirt aloud, “BOYFRIEND MATERIAL.” 

Jimin was slightly overwhelmed. He didn’t know how to process what was happening. He felt a thrill of excitement yet he was very suspicious of Jungkook’s motives. Jungkook had never given Jimin any indication of considering him a “boyfriend”. Jimin was very honored but very confused. 

He looked up at Jungkook, “Oh you think I’m boyfriend material do you? I LOVE it Kookie, but I’m very confused. What’s this about? How can you just waltz in here like nothing’s happened? You’ve barely said two words to me in weeks.” 

“To answer your first question, YES. I definitely think you’re boyfriend material. You ooooze boyfriend material. And to answer your second question…guess who I ran into today at the plaza?” Jungkook said matter-of-factly.

“Who?” Jimin said with mild interest. 

“Taemin.” Jungkook made a fist with his right hand and punched his left palm.

“What? Kookie no!” All the color drained from Jimin’s face. He was terrified at what Jungkook was going to say next.

“Oh Jiminie yes.” Jungkook mocked Jimin’s surprised expression.

“What did you do? What happened?” Jimin hit Jungkook’s arm and knocked it down from where it was perched on the wall.

“Well, for starters, I was about to kick his ass,” Jungkook laughed.

“Kookie NO,” Jimin had his finger in Jungkook’s face, “Why must you act like a Neanderthal every time Taemin is around? He’s done nothing. Why would you do that? Why couldn’t you just leave him alone?” Jimin scolded.

Jungkook stepped up to Jimin again, still showing his dominance over the smaller man. “Chill, I said I ALMOST kicked his ass. I confronted him because I thought he was cheating on you again Jiminie. I saw him hugging and kissing another guy. I believe his name was Chen.” Jungkook paused to take in Jimin’s full expression.

Jimin looked down in embarrassment.

“Are we going to pretend we don’t know about Chen?” Jungkook was smiling broadly once again. He knew Jimin was uncomfortable. 

“According to Chen and Taemin, they’re engaged. Been dating for almost two years. Oh! And you helped pick out the engagement ring. Does any of that ring a bell Jimin-aaaah?" Jungkook stepped too close to Jimin again. He was enjoying this way too much. Jimin continued to look down. “You know if I had hit him, it would have been your fault?” Jungkook laughed.

“How would that be my fault?” Jimin defended.

“Because you should have told me the full truth; that you and Taemin were just friends. That you were…single.” Jungkook moved closer to Jimin again. He was way, way too close. Jimin’s hormones were raging.

“I’m sorry Kookie, I admit it. I used him to get under your skin,” Jimin explained, “and he was more than happy to oblige because he hates you.”

“Mutual. Definitely mutual. I absolutely hate him too.” Jungkook added. “You’ve been playing this little cat and mouse game with me for months. Letting me think that you and Taemin were dating. That’s not nice Jiminie.” Jungkook’s voice was suddenly low and deep. He was scolding Jimin and seducing him at the same time. 

“I should be very angry with you.” Jungkook started.

“Look, I’m sorry Kookie. I didn’t exactly lie. I just didn’t tell you the full truth.” Jimin tried to explain himself.

“Seeing you two together - it almost killed me Jimin. The first time I saw you two together, I had an emotional break down that turned into this uncontrollable anxiety attack. If Tae and Hobi hadn’t been there to save me, I don’t know if I would still be here today. That’s how much your little games hurt me.” Jungkook was now speaking in a low whisper.

“I never knew that. I’m so sorry Kookie. I never knew. You suffered in silence and I never knew,” Jimin said with the utmost compassion, fighting back tears.

“I was embarrassed. I asked them not to say anything. I told them the anxiety attack was because I missed my parents. But Jiminie…I’m not mad at you. In fact, you and Taemin not being together is the best news I’ve heard in months. You want to know why I’ve been distancing myself from you? It’s because I thought you two were dating and that you were in love with him. I didn’t want to get hurt. I didn’t want to keep chasing something that I couldn’t have.” Jungkook continued to invade Jimin’s personal space. He leaned his forehead forward and rested it upon Jimin’s forehead.

“Besides, how can I be mad at you when I have my own sins.” Jungkook smiled, his nose almost touching Jimin’s.

“Yes, the whole Soujin debacle. I remember.” Jimin rolled his eyes.

“Ya, not my finest moment.” Jungkook’s expression turned serious. “I didn’t feel anything for her Jimin. When I kissed her, I thought I would feel something. I knew I wouldn’t enjoy it but I thought I would feel SOMETHING.” Jungkook reflected.

“You’re so gay,” Jimin said casually. The two continued to speak softly to each other with their foreheads glued together.

“Yeah, so I’ve been told,” Jungkook said passively.

 

“Really!! By Whom?” Jungkook’s remark caught Jimin completely off guard.  
He lifted his forehead away from Jungkook and looked pensively at him. 

“Mom.” Jungkook smiled just slightly as he spoke her name.

“What?” Jimin didn’t realize that Jungkook had ever discussed the topic of sexuality with anyone. This was a side of him that was a complete mystery to the entire world.  
“I didn’t know that you had spoken to her. I’m impressed Kookie.” Jimin reached out and held Jungkook’s hand. He pulled him over to the bed and they sat down adjacent to a pile of books laying on Jimin’s comforter. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes. There was so much information that Jimin needed to absorb. This was a ground-breaking revelation that they had never addressed. 

“So your mother knows? Does she know…everything?” Jimin prodded gently.

“Well she knew more than I did. She helped me understand that YOU were the one I really wanted. She helped me realize that I didn’t give a damn what other people thought. She also helped me accept and understand who I was and that I didn’t need to be ashamed or confused. I have to be happy because happiness is the most important thing. You make me happy Jiminie.” Jungkook spoke so eloquently of his mother’s words. 

Jimin’s feelings for Jungkook were growing exponentially as each word passed his lips.  
“Oh, Jungkookie. That’s so beautiful. You make me happy too. So happy.” Jimin gave Jungkook a soft kiss on the lips. He stood up from the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. He stood there topless in front of Jungkook.

“What are you doing?” Jungkook said innocently.

“I’m trying on my new shirt,” Jimin said full of excitement. Jungkook couldn’t help but notice though that Jimin’s new shirt seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll fit. It’s a toddler size small.” Jungkook slapped his leg and roared with laughter.

“Ha-ha-ha. Not a very nice way to speak to me if you want me to be your boyfriend.” Jimin snapped back.

Jimin walked towards the mirror. His shorts were riding low so that his pelvis was showing. Jimin had a small frame but it was all muscle with tight chiseled abs centered at the core of his body. He watched Jungkook’s reflection in the mirror to make sure he had his full attention.

“I think I need to lose a little weight. I look chubby,” Jimin teased as he examined himself in the mirror. 

“You look fine Jiminie-hyung.” Jungkook said casually barely acknowledging him. 

Jungkook knew exactly where this was going. His attention seeking heartthrob was trying to play dirty. In Jungkook’s mind, Jimin looked much more than fine, he looked breath taking. But Jungkook wasn’t going to acknowledge it because he knew that’s exactly what Jimin wanted. He shifted on the bed and tugged at his jeans to try to release some of the pressure from his growing erection. Jungkook decided to concentrate on his phone. He was being stubborn and didn’t want to give Jimin the satisfaction of knowing that he was drooling over his hot body. The battery in his phone was dead, so he stared at the blank screen.

“We start touring in less than a month. I think it would be good for me to drop a few pounds. Do you think I need to lose weight Jungkook-ah?” 

Jungkook ignored him. Jimin walked over to the bed where Jungkook was nervously fidgeting with his dead phone. 

“Do I need to lose weight baby?” Jimin flexed gently.

Jungkook, now hiding a smirk, refused to look up from his phone. Jimin lifted Jungkook’s chin to force him to look at his naked upper body. Jungkook’s mouth dropped open just slightly. Jimin licked his finger and stuck it in Jungkook’s open mouth. Jungkook dropped his phone on the floor. He closed his lips around Jimin’s finger. 

Jimin repeated his question and removed his finger from Jungkook’s mouth, “Do I need to lose weight – my Bunny?” Bunny was a trigger word. They hadn’t been intimate for long, but Jimin had already established a few well-defined patterns when was horny. One of the most obvious was his use of the word “Bunny”. Whenever Jimin referred to Jungkook as Bunny, it was usually within the context of sex. 

Jungkook didn’t speak. He just shook his head slowly from side to side. He gulped hard. Jimin stepped closer to Jungkook who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Jungkook touched Jimin’s left chest muscle and continued to drag his hand south until it landed on the top button of Jimin’s linen shorts. With one quick swipe, Jungkook flicked open the button using a single finger. Jimin’s shorts dropped lower revealing more of his taught abdomen. Jungkook surveyed the landscape and could see the start of a trail of black hair leading to Jimin’s genitals. Jimin placed his hand gently behind Jungkook’s head and pulled it forward into his stomach until Jungkook’s lips were pressed up against the peaks and valleys of his abdominal region. Jungkook used his lips to gently caress Jimin’s skin. The caresses became kisses, the kisses became sucks and the sucks became bites. 

Jimin shuddered with every bite that Jungkook put on him. Jungkook was leaving a small trail of bruises across the entire mid-section of Jimin’s body. 

“Can I trust you with my heart Jeon Jungkook?” Jimin whispered.

“It depends, can I trust you to not steal my t-shirts Park Jimin?” Jungkook whispered back.

Jimin giggled, “Yes.”

Jungkook agreed, “Then that’s a yes for me too.”

“I want you,” Jimin said, still whispering.

“I need you,” Jungkook whispered back.

Jimin pushed Jungkook back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He leaned over and met Jungkook’s lips with his own. Jimin hit him immediately with three short kisses to the lips. He then bit Jungkook’s bottom lip and forced his mouth open. He inserted his tongue into Jungkook’s mouth and continued his enticing kiss. The two instinctively began grinding against each other as their lips locked. Jimin lifted slightly and stared lovingly down at Jungkook as he rode him through his jeans. Jimin wouldn’t allow Jungkook to break their gaze. 

It had only been a few seconds, but Jungkook could already feel that his orgasm was near. Jimin felt so good to him. Jungkook closed his eyes and began to moan quietly.  
“Look at me,” Jimin demanded, “You can’t. Not yet.” Jimin stopped moving and repeated himself, “Look at me.”

The sudden halt in Jimin’s grinding caught Jungkook’s attention and forced him to open his eyes. He stared obediently at Jimin as he was told. The pattern repeated itself; everytime Jungkook would get close to releasing, Jimin would deny him. It was like Jimin was playing an odd game of torture. Jungkook wasn’t sure if he hated it or loved it. 

Without warning, Jimin stopped again. Jungkook pleaded, “Please baby, I can’t take this anymore, please.”

“Oh my sweet Bun, you’ll get your prize. Come with me.” Jimin pulled Jungkook from the bed and led him to the bathroom. He started the shower to let it warm while he turned his attention back to Jungkook.

Jimin stared up into Jungkook’s eyes, never breaking the gaze.

“Do you know why I make you look at me? Jimin asked.

“No.” Jungkook answered curtly.

“Because souls unite and become one - through the eyes,” Jimin said as he unzipped Jungkook’s jeans and pushed them to the floor. He still didn’t break eye contact.

“Don’t you think we’ve done enough soul merging for one night?” Jungkook laughed at his own joke. He reciprocated Jimin’s actions by grabbing Jimin’s shorts and pushing them to the floor. He reached around his own body and lifted his t-shirt over his head.

Both men stood there unabashedly naked in complete comfort with each other. They stepped into the shower and emersed themselves under the down pour of water from the rain shower head. Jimin wasted no time getting to work. He grabbed Jungkook’s swollen engorged dick and began stroking him against his leg. Jungkook with great trepidation, allowed his climax to build again. He wasn’t sure if this was another one of Jimin’s torturous tricks or if Jimin was actually going to let him cum this time. Jungkook began to breathe heavily. He closed his eyes. Jimin didn’t force him to open them again.

Jimin let out a low whisper, “Cum for me baby Bunny, cum all over me.” 

This was the permission that Jungkook so desperately needed. Jimin’s hands were small but they were strong and powerful and fit perfectly around Jungkook’s dick. Jimin knew how to touch Jungkook in exactly the right way to bring out his most extreme pleasure. 

Jungkook’s breating became deep and heavy. His voice echoed through the bathroom as he let out another string of profanities. He held his head back and moaned loudly as he released a stream of semen against Jimin’s thigh. His orgasm was so intense that he had to hang on to the towel rack to keep from falling when his knees buckled under him. He grabbed Jimin in a tight hug and began kissing his neck. Jungkook spun Jimin around into a back hug. He began a coordinated series of movements where he kissed Jimin’s neck and massaged his nuts simultaneously.  
A voice called out from the bedroom. It was Taehyung. With all of the preoccupation with their shower show, Jimin and Jungkook hadn’t heard him enter the apartment.

“Jiminie-hyun, are you in the shower? Why are you taking a shower so early?” Taehyung called out to Jimin.

“Ohh Shit, Tae’s back.” Jimin’s eyes were wide with panic. You have to be quiet. He cannot know that you’re here.” Jimin seemed legitimately worried.

“You should probably answer him,” Jungkook stated calmly. 

“Uhh, yeah Tae, I’m in the shower, I – I felt dirty??? Decided to wash?” Jimin seemed unsure of the right words to deliver. 

Jungkook, who had begun lathering Jimin’s back with soap, gave Jimin a thumbs up of approval.  
“Good answer,” Jungkook teased, “so where were we? Ah, yes, your turn.”

Jungkook couldn’t help but take this opportunity to get a little revenge on Jimin for all of the teasing he had put him through earlier.

Tae’s voice grew closer, “Hyung, guess what?”

“Oh NO, I think he’s coming in here,” Jimin’s panic continued.

“You should stop him,” Jungkook whispered casually. Jungkook was still holding Jimin in a tight back hug. He began nibbling on the back of Jimin’s neck. His hands slid slowly from Jimin’s waist to his dick. Jimin attempted to wiggle away, but Jungkook’s grip around his body was immovable. Both of Jungkook’s hands were covered in a thick layer of soapy lather. He began to rub Jimin’s dick from behind while kissing the nape of his neck.

Jimin let out a breathy plead for Jungook to behave, “Ahh-Ohh-Oh, Kookie nooo. Tae’s coming.”

“And so will you,” Jungkook whispered very softly into JImin’s ear.

“Jimin-hyung, why do you have clothes all over the floor?” Taehyung was now in the bathroom only feet away from where Jimin stood naked with a naked Jungkook all over him. The shower door was completely opaque which kept Taehyung from being able to see the bodies inside. 

Jimin leaned his head backwards and rested it on Jungkook’s shoulder. Jimin, the one who was always in control, had become powerless under Jungkook’s touch.

“Jiminie, did you hear me?” Tae repeated himself.

Jungkook whispered in Jimin’s ear, “You should answer him before he decides to open the door to check on you.”

Jimin cleared his throat and found some words, any words to give to Tae, “Yea, Tae, I-I’m listening.”

“I have an audition for an acting role. It’s a new syndicated drama and I would be one of the leading characters. I’m nervous, but excited. The audition is next Thursday. I’m up against six other seasoned actors, so it’s not going to be easy, but I am ready. Namjoon-hyung was with me when I got the call. He suggested that I double my acting lessons to make sure I am really prepared.” Tae said excitedly.

Jimin didn’t respond. He lifted both arms over his head and clasped his hands behind Jungkook’s neck in an effort to hold on. 

Jungkook, never missing a stroke, whispered again into Jimin’s ear, “You should answer him. Tell him good job.”

“Good JOB,” Jimin blurted out unevenly.

“Thanks, Hyung. I’m on my way to see my acting coach,” Taehyung was recounting his exciting news to his two best friends who were otherwise preoccupied.

Jungkook had his long muscular arm tightly clasped across Jimin’s chest supporting all of his weight as Jimin began to collapse under the ecstasy of his orgasm. Jimin’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted silently through his release. Jungkook’s stroke, ever steady, persisted until every ounce of orgasmic fluid had been ejected from Jimin’s body. Jungkook continued to hold Jimin up with his one arm until Jimin was recovered enough to regain his composure.

Tae’s voice, only an echo a few moments ago, was suddenly now loud, clear and in focus. Jimin managed to say a few cogent words to try to salvage the conversation,  
“Ok, Tae-Tae, good luck. I’m really proud of you.” Jimin’s voice was shaky as he tried to recover.

“Gotta go. I’ll be late, so don’t worry about me. Bye.” Tae smirked as he left the bathroom. 

Jimin turned to Jungkook and punched him in the chest, “You’re a fucking brat you know that?” Jimin’s small wet hand made a loud smacking noise against Jungkook’s thundering bosom. Jungkook was completely unphased as if he had been hit by a pillow.

Tae grabbed his bag and jetted out of the front door of their apartment. He ran into Hoseok as he walked towards the elevator.

“Hey Tae, you seen Jungkook? He’s not answering my texts and he’s not in his apartment.”

“Ya, he’s in the shower with Jimin,” Tae stared unblinkingly at Hosoek.

Hoseok turned a slight shade of pink and looked as if he might throw up, “Ewww. So they’re back on again?”

“Hell if I know,” Tae sighed. “no one can really know for sure with those two, but I’m going to guess YES based on the fact they were naked in my shower.”

Hosoek made his barf face again, “Ewww. So, do they know you know?” He said squinting as if he were trying to avoid seeing something displeasing.

“Nope, they’re stupid.” Tae rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sick of this charade. When are we just going to tell them that we know so they can stop all of the sneaking around?” Hosoek raised his voice slightly. Jimin and Jungkook were like brothers to him. The thought of them doing anything sexual was uncomfortable for him and something he felt was not his business.

Tae didn’t respond to Hoseok’s question. Instead, he turned the conversation to his great news. “Hey, I’m on my way to see my acting coach. I got an interview for a TV drama next Thursday. There’s a good chance that I may get the part. Only six other actors up against me.”

“Yeah, I heard from Joon. That’s really, really great news Tae. You’re going to kill it. Let me know if you need help rehearsing your lines. I’ll do anything to help.” Hosoek smiled at Tae and gave him a quick hug. 

“Thanks, man. Gotta go, I’m late.” Tae waived a quick goodbye and scurried towards the elevator.


	8. Space Time Skype

Chapter 8 – Space Time Skype

The flame that officially opened the sexual Olympics between Jimin and Jungkook was ignited. The two had an insatiable passion for each other. As two men in their sexual prime, it was not unusual for them to engage in a constant chase for orgasmic bliss. 

Jimin was alone in his bedroom packing for his extended vacation with his family. His mind, as was the norm these days, was heavily on Jungkook. Jimin still worried about moving things too quickly where sex was concerned. He wanted to be careful with Jungkook because he still didn’t quite know Jungkook’s limits. Jimin’s inner beast wanted to tear Jungkook at the seams and ravish him until he could no longer walk. But the calm contradictory voice from his rising Libra convincingly warned him that moving things that quickly, could end in disaster for both of them. Jungkook was still somewhat young and at times immature…and jealous…and possessive…and mixing all of that with mind numbing sex could make for bad combinations.

The proper pace, Jimin decided, would be set by Kookie himself. He would let Jungkook take the lead as much as possible. After all, Jimin had waited three years to get here. He had no qualms about waiting a little longer. The most important thing was that he wanted Jungkook to be comfortable with the sexual progression of their relationship. Relationship. Jimin replayed the word in his head. Relationship. Boyfriend. Jungkook is my boyfriend. He smiled as he thought about the rocky road they had traveled to get to this point. Jimin didn’t realize this much joy was possible.

Beneath the swirling tides of their ever-evolving sexual experimentation, lay a foundation of love so pure, so deep and so complex that it became all encompassing. The happiness that Jimin and Jungkook provided to each other was unparalleled. Everyone could see it. It was a peculiarity that couldn’t be hidden, despite their best efforts to try. As they grew more intimate, it became increasingly difficult to neutralize what was happening between them in front of the Camaras. Other members would often have to step in to pull them apart or disrupt loving stares and touches. Affection for each other burrowed deep, very deep within them.

Beyond the love bubble in which Jimin and Jungkook lived, the real world continued to swerve at a feverish pace. The members, on the heels of their continued success, were finally moving to a new more upscale building. This meant that Tae, who had been Jimin’s roommate for years, would now be moving in with Namjoon. Yoongi was rooming with Jin, and Jimin would be teamed up with Hosoek. The Maknae, Jungkook, accepted the smallest apartment in the building so that he could still have the option of living alone. This suited Jimin very well because even though Jungkook’s room was small, it was a welcome refuge for the two when they needed to escape to be alone.

The first leg of their tour began in twenty-four days. A fortuitous series of events led to all of the members being given three full weeks of vacation before resuming practices for the kick off. Jungkook and Jimin both made the decision to spend the vacation time with their respective families instead of each other. They would be gone on tour for quite a few months and they both yearned for bonding time with their parents and siblings. Jungkook had a trip planned to America with his family. Jimin was going to France and Italy with his. 

Jungkook barged into Jimin’s apartment with a look of great concern upon his face. As Jimin should have expected, Jungkook was already having second thoughts about their agreed upon arrangement. 

“Well, what if your family comes with us to America and then we can go with you to Italy?” Jungkook rattled this off as if it were the most brilliant idea ever.

“Kookie, my baby, we already went over this. That’s not how this works. Besides, we could use some time apart. It’s good for us. It will make us miss each other even more.” Jimin tried his best to comfort his big muscular, Thor God of a baby.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been without you this long Jiminie. I think I might DIE.” Jungkook dramatically grabbed his chest and clenched the spot where his heart lay.

“Have you been taking acting lessons from Tae?” Jimin laughed hard at Jungkook’s attempts at drama. “So let’s think this through a moment, shall we? First, its only 21 days. Second, we can text and call every day. Third,” Jimin moved a little closer to Jungkook for this part, “we can skype naked and watch each other jerk off in front of the camara.” Jimin reached up and planted a kiss on Jungkook’s lips. 

Jungkook broke out into a wide grin, “I like that last part. I like it very much.”

Jimin laughed again, “Besides, we also have to remember that we need to keep “us” a secret. We have no idea what the fallout of this could be. I think the rest of the members would be very suspicious if we suddenly decided to start taking vacations together. Time is going to go by quickly baby. We’ll be back together before we know it. We got this.” Jimin’s smile was as bright as a light reflecting off of a thousand diamonds.

“We got this.” Jungkook repeated.

Jimin and Jungkook finished packing. Jimin was headed directly to Seoul airport to meet his family for their flight to France. Jungkook was headed back to Busan to spend a few days there before he and his family headed to New York. The two wrestled their luggage onto the elevators and met there for a final goodbye. As the doors closed, Jimin hit the “STOP” button on the elevator to suspend the cars for a moment.

“What are you doing?” Jungkook, knew, but asked the question anyway.

“These are our final moments. I want to say goodbye to you properly, alone.” Jimin reached up and pulled Jungkook’s face close to his. Jungkook already had his eyes closed pulling Jimin into his body. They kissed. It was a long slow kiss full of longing, joy, understanding, and anticipation.

“I’m going to miss you Jeon Jungkook,” Jimin said as the kiss ended.

“And I’m going to miss you Park Jimin,” Jungkook whispered back.

They tried to savor every second but they were interrupted by a shrill voice coming from the floor below.

“What the hell is wrong with this elevator?” Soekjin yelled. The other members had already left for their vacations. Jimin, Jungkook and of course Soekjin were the only three remaining. Jimin lurched suddenly toward the elevator panel and released the “STOP” button that he had pressed moments ago. The elevator kicked back into action as he and Jungkook stood laughing hysterically.

They reached the third floor and Soekjin entered, “Uhhh, should have known it was you two. Why are you still here? I thought you guys had left already.” Soekjin smiled lovingly at the two.

“We’re on our way out now, as you can see by all of the luggage. Jimin, you really do have a lot of luggage.” Jungkook said as he looked around the elevator suddenly taken aback by how many suit cases Jimin had for travel.

They trio gathered outside to grab Ubers. Jungkook was headed to the train station. Jin and Jimin shared an Uber to the airport. Jungkook took one last long look at Jimin as he stepped into his waiting car. He ran over to Jimin and caught him before he got in and gave him a deep tight hug. Jimin closed his eyes and hugged him back just as tightly. They fought the urge to kiss in front of Soekjin.

“You didn’t hug me?” Soekjin yelled from within the car. Jungkook ran around to the other side, opened the door for Soekjin to get out and gave him a short awkward but loving hug too.  
They waived goodbye again as Jimin’s car drove away.


	9. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horny Jimin and Jungkook reunite after a 3 week hiatus. The two took time to spend with their families prior to going out on their next tour.

Chapter 9 – The Closet

After their three-week hiatus, OT7 were back together again to begin practicing for their comeback and promotional tour. Although they spoke frequently, Jimin and Jungkook had not physically been in the same room together for weeks. 20 days, 17 hours, 32 minutes and 44 seconds to be exact, according to Jungkook’s calculations. The two had a tough time being apart. They sent secret messages to each other through twitter, they talked on the phone often and of course they sent naughty texts and skypes almost daily. Despite Jungkook’s insistence that he was literally dying without Jimin’s touch, the two remained strong and kept their distance from each other for the entire break.

For the most part, Jimin and Jungkook had been completely open with their families about what was going on between them. Their vacation allowed time for plenty open and honest discussions about what it would mean for everyone if the news of their relationship ever came to light. It was an uncomfortable topic of conversation, but one that needed to be had.   
Gaining the support of their families was not without challenges. Jungkook’s family immediately accepted Jimin and welcomed him with open arms. Jimin, however, was not so lucky. Jimin’s dad was a challenge. He was the one person who refused to give Jimin his blessing. He bucked loudly against the idea of his son being gay. In fact, at times there was so much friction between him and Jimin, that they had to be separated by Jimin’s brother Alex. Jimin had kept his entire relationship with Taemin a secret from his father. But he felt that Jungkook- Jungkook deserved more. He had to be honest with his dad about how he felt. One bright spot was that before Jimin left to return to Seoul, he and his father settled things by deciding to just “agree to disagree”. Even though they had their tense moments, Jimin knew in his heart, that his father would eventually come around once he had time to process. Ultimately, all he ever wanted was for his son to be happy.

When it came to the professional lives of Jimin and Jungkook, they chose to keep their relationship a closely guarded secret. Jimin had a much higher level of concern with keeping the secret than Jungkook. In fact, once Jungkook had finally settled things within himself, he seemed to give zero fucks about what anyone else thought. He didn’t care who knew, he was completely indifferent. He maintained the secret because it’s what Jimin wanted. As long as he could be with Jimin, nothing else mattered. Jimin, however, understood what could happen if HB agency ever discovered that two of it’s main stars were in a homosexual relationship. This was a very serious matter that could have dire consequences. 

It was extremely painful for Jimin and Jungkook not to be able to share such a happy part of their lives with their brothers. Deep down, the two wanted to confess everything but there was concern about how accepting they would be once they were faced with the reality. There was so much at stake. Both Jungkook and Jimin felt badly about not confiding in the other members, especially Tae, who was very close to both of them. But this was what needed to be done. This was their sweet beautiful secret.

Tae, Soekjin, Yoongi and Namjoon all arrived at the HB practice studio at the same time. Hosoek and Jungkook arrived about five minutes later. Jimin had not yet arrived. The six members who were there all joked and laughed. They truly enjoyed being back together again. Tae told them all about the filming of his new docu-series. Soekjin recounted the perils of opening his first restaurant in downtown Seoul. Yoongi told them about some of the collaborations he did with American rap artists from New York. Namjoon spoke of his vacation with his parents on the beaches of Fiji. Hosoek told them about his real estate buying spree on the west side of Seoul.   
When it came time for Jungkook to share what he had done over the last twenty one days, he simply stated  
“I texted Jiminie-hyung everyday.” Jungkook offered the minimum recap possible.

“Sooooo, that’s all you did for twenty-one days is text Jimin?” Yoongi said annoyed.

“You guys know what I did, I texted you too. It’s not like I didn’t talk to at least one of you every day. OK, fine, I’ll give more detail. I enjoyed America. They’re loud, the food was good. It was cold. Happy?” Jungkook covered well.

With every little sound, Jungkook glanced up toward the door, hoping to see Jimin’s beautiful face walk through. He turned to continue talking to Tae. He concentrated on Tae as carefully as possible. He watched random words float from Tae’s lips; his eyes flickering rapidly between Tae’s face and the door.  
Jungkook literally gasped when he saw Jimin walk into the room. He tried to cover it up with a cough and hoped that Tae didn’t notice his reaction. All of the members ran to hug Jimin. Jimin greeted each one warmly. Jungkook hung back because he wanted to be the last one to welcome Jimin home. He needed time to sit back and just drink in the beauty that was Park Jimin. Jungkook examined Jimin from head to toe from every angle, slowly taking in every inch of his slender toned body. He didn’t know how it was possible but it seemed like Jimin looked more fit, more muscular, more perfect than ever.   
“Mooooochi!” Namjoon exclaimed when it was his turn to greet Jimin. “You look tough man, what you been up to?”  
“Boxing!” Jimin gleamed, “My dad and my brother Alex got me heavy into boxing while we were in Italy. It’s great cardio and helps a lot with my shoulder pain. I put on about 5 pounds of muscle in about three weeks.”

Jungkook swallowed and bit his bottom lip. Boxing huh? We’ll see how well you can defend yourself tonight, Jungkook thought to himself. Just as he released his lip, he looked up to see Jimin peering at him over Hosoek’s shoulder as the two hugged. Jimin smirked because he could tell even from a distance that Jungkook was already turned on. Hoseok cleared the way and turned toward Jungkook. He motioned to Jungkook with an outstretched hand pointed towards Jimin and said, “Your turn.”

It was finally Jungkook’s turn to greet Jimin. Keep it cool, keep it brief, don’t give anything away, don’t act suspicious. Jungkook gave himself a prep talk before stepping forward to engage. Jimin flashed a big toothy smile as Jungkook approached. Jungkook thought his heart might stop. My God, thought Jungkook, how can one person be this beautiful, this perfect, this fucking sexy?

He reached out to give Jimin a high five as he pulled him in for a casual side hug and light pat on the back. But before Jungkook released and stepped back, he whispered in Jimin’s ear, “I got rock hard as soon as you walked into the room.”

Jimin exploded in laughter and threw his entire body into Jungkook. He grabbed Jungkook’s neck and whispered into his ear, “I missed you too baby.”

The two quickly separated and jumped into work mode to begin practice. Jungkook was telling the truth. From the moment that Jimin stepped through those doors looking like an Angelic Prince, blood began rushing to his cock. He had a steady erection that he just couldn’t get down. For the first hour, Jungkook really struggled because his boner was persistent and causing discomfort throughout the entire center of his body. Every time he would experience some relief, Jimin would graze him or hug him or do something during the breaks that caused him to grow hard again.   
Practice was important; especially this practice because they had a performance the following day. Jungkook was growing frustrated with himself because he just couldn’t seem to get himself together and focused. His timing was off, he was missing his moves. He was totally distracted because of a stupid erection he couldn’t control. This was the type of thing that happened to kids, not grown men. During the next break, Jimin came bopping over to him as usual to make contact. Jungkook leaned over and snapped at him.

“You have got to stay away from me. I am so turned on by you right now that I can’t get my dick to go down. I’ve been hard for almost two hours.”

Jimin laughed loudly. Jungkook looked around and shhhshed him. “Ohh you think this is funny, Jimin?” He was seriously irritated.

“Ok baby, that’s a problem,” Jimin giggled, “I’ll try my best to stay away from you. Just focus. You really are fucking up all of the choreo. We won’t ever get through practice if you don’t get it together.”

“Give me a break,” said Jungkook, “YOU try making it through an entire practice with a rock hard dick and tell me how well you do.” Jimin laughed even louder this time and was about to fall into Jungkook when he caught himself and spun the other way at the last minute. 

Practice continued and Jungkook was still unable to focus. He looked to his left and saw Jimin grinding in the mirror with every thrust projected in Jungkook’s direction. A few songs later, Jimin sauntered past Jungkook and casually put his index finger in his own mouth, he sucked on it loud enough for Jungkook to hear. 

“I hate you so much right now.” Jungkook said in a hushed tone. Of course, Jimin giggled.  
Jungkook got even more frustrated as practice continued. His failure to concentrate was starting to affect the entire team because he couldn’t hit his choreography. He made errors in every set, requiring them to do it over and over until he could get it right. Jimin realized that the issue was serious. If he didn’t get Jungkook back on track, practice could go on for hours.

They finally made it to a scheduled break. Yoongi and Namjoon had an interview so they left the room early. Hoseok walked over to Jungkook and laid into him about his lack of concentration. Just as Jungkook was about to apologize, Jimin walked over and stepped between the two of them facing Hoseok. 

“Don’t worry Hobi, I’ll take care of this,” Said Jimin angrily.

Jungkook looked down at Jimin with a bewildered expression. What did he mean by saying, he would take care of this? How?

“Jungkook, come with me, let’s talk,” Jimin said very sternly.

“What? Why Hyung?” said a confused Jungkook.

Jimin was very serious, with no trace of laughter in his face, “Come. With. Me.” Jimin repeated with more anger in his voice. Jungkook moved quickly. One thing he knew for sure, Jimin was to be taken seriously when he was angry. As they left the practice room, Jungkook followed behind Jimin and began to apologize,

“Look baby, I’m sorry. I don’t know what it is about you today but every time I look at you, I feel like I’m going to lose control. I just missed you so much and I can’t control my…Uhh baby, where are we going?”

Jimin didn’t answer. Jungkook asked again, more respectfully

“Jiminie-Hyung, where are we going?” he asked cautiously. “We only have about 20 minutes before we need to get back to practice….”

“Shut up!” replied Jimin with a small smirk on his face.

Jungkook stared transfixed at Jimin’s perfect mouth as he uttered the words, “shut-up”. Jimin led Jungkook through a maze of corridors. They ended up in a back-hall way about five minutes away from the main practice room. Jimin stopped at what appeared to be a small closet. He looked around to make sure no one was there and he quickly opened the door and pulled Jungkook in.

“What are weeeeee…” Jungkook protested. “What if someone catches us…?”

“SHUT UP!!,” Jimin replied in the sexiest raspiest voice Jungkook had ever heard.

Once they were both inside the tight closet, Jungkook looked around curiously. He realized it was very dark with the exception of a small dull light at the top of the ceiling. He could barely make out Jimin’s features, but even in this light, Jimin was stunningly handsome. The most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. 

“I’m starting to think you have a thing for small tight spaces baby,” Jungkook said as he settled in a few inches closer to Jimin.

Jimin began speaking in that same low sultry voice, “I asked you very nicely to shut up.” 

Jungkook felt his cock throbbing.

Jimin continued speaking almost in a complete whisper, “Since you can’t seem to shake this pesky erection, I thought I would get rid of it for you.”

Jungkook groaned at the thought of what Jimin was about to do to him. Jimin began rubbing Jungkook’s hard cock while he kissed him softly. He placed his small hand around Jungkook’s massive throat and pushed him further into the wall. His other hand began unbuckling Jungkook’s pants. Jimin dropped Jungkook’s pants to the ground. Jungkook was wearing a pair of fitted boxers that hugged the curves of his thick thighs. Jimin tugged at the band around Jungkook’s waist and pushed them down to join the pants that he had already discarded. As he did so, Jungkook’s dick sprung out and hit Jimin in the leg. 

“Do you want me to make you cum Bunny?” Jimin smiled and whispered in Jungkook’s ear.

Jungkook nodded aggressively without saying a word. This was becoming a very good day, Jungkook thought to himself. 

“You have to be quiet, can you do that for me bunny?” Jimin whispered.

“No.” Jungkook whispered back. His eyes were wide and his left leg had started bouncing in anticipation.

Jimin dropped to his knees and took Jungkook’s entire dick into his mouth. He pushed it all the way to the back of his throat and began sucking. He played with Jungkook’s balls and massaged them in his hand. Sucking noises could be heard reverberating down the entire hallway. Jimin’s mouth was wet and warm. Jungkook tried to maintain control. He knew that Jimin didn’t like him to cum too fast. He tried using all of the tricks that Jimin had taught him to help control his orgasm. Puppies, hamburgers…yeah, think of puppies, fortnight, hospitals, ice cream, rainbows, funerals, grandma, surgery, throw up!!! Jungkook closed his eyes tight trying to hold on. He needed something – anything that could help him control himself. He took deep breaths. Nothing was working. Nothing could temper the explosion that was about to happen in Jimin’s mouth. Jungkook could feel it starting to happen. Jimin was stroking him with his mouth and with each stroke, he pushed Jungook’s cock deeper into his throat. Jungkook grabbed the back of Jimin’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair. He caught the rhythm of Jimin’s stroke and began gently pushing the back of Jimin’s head in syncopation. 

Jungkook began moaning loudly. He lost all inhibitions as he started thrusting his hips into Jimin’s mouth. His breathing started to speed up. He became slightly discombobulated as he threw his head back in pure ecstasy. Jungkook’s dick began to pulse. Jimin sucked him even harder. Jungkook closed his eyes tight and panted with each of Jimin’s movements. His heart raced, “Oh FUCK! OH GOD OH GOD, UUHH, UHHHH, UHHHH, SSSS, UHHHH!!!” he yelled, too loudly.   
Jungkook projected his massive load down Jimin’s throat and into his stomach. Jungkook’s supply of semen had been building for three hours so there was quite a massive amount of fluid squirting from his body. Jimin took it all and swallowed. 

Jungkook calmed down and stopped pulsating. Jimin kissed his softening dick. As he lifted himself up from his knees, he pulled Jungkook’s pants and underwear back into place. Jungkook looked at Jimin in disbelief.

“What was that? Can we keep doing that? I want to keep doing that…Please, let’s keep doing that.” Jungkook was so giddy that he was almost bouncing with happiness. Jimin laughed.

“What are you laughing at?” Jungkook asked.

“You are so cute, when you lose control,” Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck and gave him several kisses on the lips. He then turned serious. He looked at Jungkook sternly and said,

“Now you have no excuse not to focus. Now let’s get through this practice. I want no more mistakes from you, understand? Be a good boy and I’ll give you more of this later.”

Jungkook nodded happily in agreement, “You won’t have any further problems from me Hyung. I will be completely focused, I promise. As long as you promise that you will do that to me again tonight.”

“We’ll see,” Jimin said teasingly. 

Jungkook continued quizzically, “How do we go back to practice after that? Aren’t people going to be suspicious about where we’ve been?”

“No one will know anything. Besides, I swallowed all of the evidence.” Jimin said seductively as he smiled at Jungkook.

“We need to get back now though. I’ll go first. You make sure the coast is clear and then you come later. Got it?” Like a flash, Jimin exited the closet and headed down the corridor back to the practice room. 

Jungkook buckled his pants and reflected on how good it felt when Jimin was sucking him. He thought about how lucky he was to have such a perfect man in his life. And just as quickly as Jimin exited, Jungkook was also out of the closet and headed back to the practice room.

When Jungkook arrived, Jimin was over talking to Namjoon casually as if nothing had ever happened. Jimin had a bottle of water that he was gulping. Jungkook snickered. Trying to wash me down huh baby? He thought to himself as he broke into a small laugh.

As soon as Jungkook walked in, Hosoek called the practice back into session.

“Jungkook, where have you been? It’s time to get back to work.” Said Hosoek

Jungkook responded, “I’m ready and I’m focused, let’s get it.”

The next few hours of practice went well. Jungkook was back to his normal self. He hit every mark and had a flawless practice. In fact, practice went so well, that the members were able to wrap up early. Hoseok was very pleased. He congratulated Jungkook on doing a good job getting his focus back.

As the other members were leaving, Hoseok walked over to thank Jimin for helping to get Jungkook back on track. 

“What did you say to him to get him to concentrate?” inquired Hoseok.

Jungkook saw the two talking and walked over to pick up his bag. He overheard Jimin and Hoseok’s conversation. Jungkook was very curious about what Jimin was going to say. He pretended to not pay attention as he slowly grabbed his bag and began eavesdropping.

Jimin began to answer, “Well uhhhh, I uum, told him it was for ARMY and….” 

As Jimin was talking, Hosoek’s gaze began to travel between Jimin and Jungkook’s faces. He was looking back and forth at each of them. Both Jimin and Jungkook tried to look as innocent as possible to not give away the secret of what had happened in the closet. Suddenly Hosoek’s face turned into a sour expression.

“Oh GOD, you two didn’t fuck did you?” Hosoek exclaimed.  
“NO!!!” Jimin and Jungkook screamed in unison, both looking extremely guilty.

“Ohh yes you did, I can see it on your faces. You’re both terrible liars. I hope you did it some place far far from here...away from my Gucci bag. Jeez you two.” Hoseok said

Both men began to panic. They stared at each other with stunned gazes. What were they going to do? NOBODY could find out about them. What would the other band members say if they knew they were dating? Would they be kicked out? This was serious. They were going to have to do damage control. Jimin made one more attempt to convince Hosoek that he was completely wrong about the situation. After all, technically, they didn’t fuck so they were telling the truth.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re thinking but nothing like that happened. We aren’t like that. I simply told him err, uhh, uum, that….”

Hosoek laughed again and patted Jimin on the back.

“Oh stop it. We all know,” Hoseok said. 

Jungkook looked incredulous, “Know what? We…..”

Hosoek interrupted becoming agitated again. “You two are pretty obvious, you idiots. We never said anything because we wanted you to tell us when you were ready. But if you’re fucking during practice breaks, clearly you’re not trying too hard to keep it secret anymore!!” 

Tae also overheard the conversation and decided to be his usual troll. He took a great deal of satisfaction in being part of busting up their half-assed attempts at hiding their relationship.

Tae walked over and chimed in with, “Great, so no more pretending like we don’t know their dating? Thank God, I was getting sick of that charade.” Tae laughed mercilessly. “And one more thing while we’re at it, no more fucking in my shower. Next time do that shit in Jungkook’s room.” Tae pointed at the two as they stood speechless.

Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other again still in shock. Their brothers knew? They knew! Of course, they knew. 

Jungkook looked at Tae, “You mean all this time, you knew about us and you never said anything?”

Tae shrugged, “Ya.”

Jimin spoke, “And you knew that day that he was in the shower with me?”

Tae shrugged, “Ya, gross, we have to share that shower, bro. But I guess you’re Hoseok’s problem now.” Tae laughed.

Hoseok, “Oh, no, don’t bring that shit into my room. I’ll kill you.”

Jimin spoke again, “So does everyone know?”

Hosoek smiled, “Well, all of us do. Your brothers who care. Namjoon even spoke with management about it. It’s pretty well known in our circle guys. We were just waiting for you. I don’t love this. I’m not going to lie, but there is nothing I can do about it and I will support you where I can.”

Jimin and Jungkook had no words. They both looked again at Tae, “I’m sorry that we didn’t tell you about this Tae. You munst feel so betrayed. But understand that this…” Jimin tried. Tae stopped him.

“I will admit, I was pissed at you at first. It did feel like betrayal. It felt like you guys didn’t trust me. But as I sat back and watched all of the struggles that you two went through just to get here, I realized that nothing about this was easy. Hell you two didn’t even know what you were doing, how were you going to explain it to me?” Tae said kindly.

“We still don’t!” Jungkook added. Jimin punched him in the arm. Tae threw his bag over his shoulder and left the room.

Jimin and Jungkook stared at each other in utter disbelief. There was such a sense of relief. Yet, they felt awkward knowing that their secret was no longer a secret. Only time would tell how this would affect the group. But for right now, they were just happy to know that they had the support of their brothers.

Hosoek broke into the middle of their reflection and yelled, “Listen, you two didn’t go anywhere near my Gucci bag right or my shoes? Did you touch any of my stuff during your interlude?”

“No,” Jimin and Jungkook said in unison as they smiled and held hands.


	10. Tear

Chapter 10 - Tear

It was the first day of OT7’s Tour. They had an aggressive schedule of fifteen different performances over the next twenty-three days. The first stop was in Osaka, Japan. After sound check, the members all scattered to different sections of the dressing room backstage to wait out the next four hours before their performance was set to start. 

Jungkook, the only member who was still in school, left to meet his tutor for a session. Jungkook’s graduation date was fast approaching, but he had a difficult path ahead with multiple exams, knowledge assessments and graduation readiness prep classes. Even on tour, he had to use every available moment to keep up with his studies.

The dressing room that was assigned to OT7 was large. The space was comprised of five adjacent rooms clustered together in the center of the building. The space was large enough to allow each member to sit alone reflectively but small enough to allow them to gather together in fellowship. Namjoon and Yoongi were working in the Northern most room, reviewing contracts and publishing paperwork. Tae, Soekjin and Hosoek were all gathered in the television room watching old concert footage from one of their previous performances. 

Jungkook returned from his tutoring and walked into the room where Namjoon and Yoongi were working. He greeted his Hyungs with a nod. Namjoon answered without being asked a question, “Last time I saw him, he was in there,” Namjoon said as he gestured toward the third adjoining dressing room.

“Thanks, Joonie-hyung,” Jungkook headed in the direction where Namjoon had just motioned. When Jungkook arrived, he took several feather light footsteps as he surveyed the massive space looking for Jimin. He didn’t see him.

He walked a few feet further in, still no sign of his beloved. He was about to leave when he heard the faint sound of a page turn. Jungkook had been around Jimin and his love of books long enough to clearly identify that familiar sound. He glanced up at the mirror and saw a tiny reflection of Jimin. He was lying on his back on the floor against the wall. He looked small and diminutive as his thick black glasses sat studiously on the bridge of his perfect nose. Three thick sweatshirts lay rolled up under his head supporting his neck and back. His legs were spread apart and bent at the knee to prop them up.

Jimin was completely engrossed in his book. He was miles deep into the beautiful story of unrequited love between a powerful Dictator and an poverty stricken pauper. A story that reminded him of the first years with Jungkook. He was holding the book about six inches from his face which completely blocked his peripheral vision. Despite drowning in a story so beautiful that it fetched tears from his eyes, a strange magnetic tug in the pit of his stomach alerted him that he was no longer alone in the room. Even though he made no sound, even though he couldn’t see him, he knew, Jungkook was there. Jimin’s position on the floor kept him safely hidden from the casual visitor. His Kookie, however, would be much more adept at picking up clues that he was there. Jungkook would find him. Jimin usually didn’t like to be interrupted during these private moments, but lately ALL he seemed to want was for Jungkook to be around. He closed his eyes and sent him a message of unspoken words, It’s ok, I want you to come. Jimin went back to reading his book. He knew his silent message had been received because he could hear Jungkook’s soft graceful footsteps approaching. 

Jungkook smiled and watched as Jimin continued to read. He knew that these precious quiet moments were priceless to Jimin. Reading was one of the cornerstones of his happiness. Jungkook also knew that there were certain times when Jimin shouldn’t be disturbed. This was one of those times. Yet, the magnetic force that lived in the pit of Jungkook’s stomach wouldn’t allow him to retreat. He had to touch him. He had to, if only for a second, enter his world. He walked over. Some how he knew Jimin wouldn’t mind the one interuption.

Jungkook walked to the location where Jimin lay and lightly fell to his knees in the space between Jimin’s legs. He crawled up Jimin’s body and poked his head out underneath Jimin’s book so he could reach his face and peck him on the lips.

“Hi,” Jimin smiled so hard at Kookie’s adorable gesture. Jungkook continued to reposition himself over Jimin. “What are you doing?” Jimin asked through a giggle.

“Push-ups,” Jungkook smiled.

“Shouldn’t I move before you do that?” Jimin was still smiling.

“Nope, it’s more fun if you stay right here.” Jungkook smiled back.

Jungkook lifted himself fully into push-up readiness; arms straight and locked in position, palms flat on the floor on either side of Jimin’s body. Jimin threw his book to the side being careful to mark the page where he left stopped. Jungkook lifted himself fully and then lowered himself back down, deeply and controlled.

“One.” He kissed Jimin on the right cheek, “Two.” This time he kissed him on the left cheek,  
“Three.” This time he kissed him on the right ear. “Four.” Nose.

“Uh excuse me,” Jimin said softly from beneath Jungkook’s shadow, “how many of these do you plan to do?”  
“Just 100,” Jungkook breathed.  
“100?” Jimin burst into laughter. 

Jungkook was laser focused and determine to do all 100 push-ups on top of Jimin.

“Five.” Kiss to the jawline. “Six.” Kiss to Jimin’s forehead. 

Jungkook continued with his “Jimin push-ups”. By the time he got to 20, Jimin had started pointing to the different places on his face and neck where he wanted Jungkook to kiss him. Finally, on the count of 100, he lowered himself on top of Jimin and lay there.

“100,” Jungkook whispered. He pressed his lips against Jimin’s softly. They froze there for a few moments.

Jungkook lifted himself off of Jimin, grabbed the book that Jimin had dropped and turned to the marked page. He handed the book back to him, ran his fingers through his hair and gave him one final kiss before he left him.

Jungkook left Jimin in peace and headed back down the hallway to the larger dressing room on the southern side of the building. Jungkook found Tae sitting on the couch playing a video game that he had hooked up to the television. 

“Hey, I was wondering where you were.” Tae asked.

Jungkook opened his mouth to say, “I was making out with Jimin on the floor,” but he thought better of it and just responded with, “tutoring.” 

“What cha’ playin?” Jungkook asked

“Game of Thrones,” Tae buzzed.

“Of course, how silly of me to ask,” Jungkook laughed.

“Here,” Taehyung threw a controller to Jungkook as an invitation to join. 

Since Jimin and Jungkook had begun dating, the two spent every free moment together. Jungkook was thrilled to have so much time alone with Jiminie.  
However, a part of Jungkook very much missed hanging out with Taehyung. Tae-Tae was still his best friend. It was good to be alone with him sometimes without Jimin so they could reconnect and renew their tight bond. 

The two quickly became engrossed in their game. They received an alert that a plaer from Russian wanted to join their team. They both agreed and grabbed their headphones to start communicating with their new team member. The two of them stayed glued in place for two hours, cursing, yelling and screaming at the television. They laughed and teased each other harshly. Tae elbowed Jungkook in the ribs to try to force him to misfire. Jungkook responded by placing his free hand over Tae’s eyes bond. Just like old times. 

“Shoot him! You need to enter on the west side, they’re approaching from downhill. He’s the only guarding the castle entrance, SHOOT HIM,” Jungkook yelled into his headset.

“I got it, I’ll cover you from the east, you take position on the west and let’s prepare for the attack.” Tae advised.

“Roger,” replied Jungkook. 

Suddenly they both screamed in unison and broke out in applause. Their new Russian partner had just taken out an entire team of enemy who was approaching them in a sneak attack from behind. Tae wrapped his arm around Jungkook and they high fived. Their hands slapped but didn’t immediately release, instead they held on for a few more seconds as they watched the scene play out on the television in front of them.

They were just about to engage a new group of enemy combatants when the entire television went black.

“Hey, what the hell?” They both yelled at the television screen.  
Jungkook was the first to see what was happening. Jimin had entered the room and walked directly over to the television and unplugged it.

“Jiminie, why’d you do….” Jungkook started. 

“It’s time for us to start queing up for hair and make-up. We have a show to do tonight, remember?” Jimin said behind a spiteful tone.

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to cut off our game in the middle. Couldn’t you have just told us nicely it was time to end it?” Tae was upset. They hadn’t given any notice to their team in Russia and they left them vulnerable to a pending attack with no back up. Tae jumped up to try to plug the television back in. 

Jungkook looked at Jimin. Anger was bubbling underneath Jimin’s tight expression. But for the first time since they had been dating, Jungkook didn’t particularly care about Jimin’s anger because Junkook felt that Jimin was being a little bit ridiculous. They still had a full hour before they needed to get to hair and make-up. Jungkook smiled at Jimin to show acknowledgement of his concern, but he didn’t actually move from his spot. Taehyung had managed to get the television plugged back in. He gave an alert to his Russian team and told them they had to go. He shut the television down and returned to his seat next to Jungkook.

Tae and Jungkook began playing around. Tae tried to take the remote from him, Jungkook held it up high where Tae couldn’t reach. Tae fell over the top of Jungkook’s lap and started tickling him to make him release the remote. Jungkook broke out in laughter and began squirming and kicking. Tae ended up straddling him and tickling him even harder. 

“Stop, ok, stop, I’ll give it to you,” Jungkook relented.

Tae stopped tickling him but Jungkook still refused to give him the remote. Tae began tickling him again. Jungkook and Tae were both laughing. The tickling had turned into horseplay where each one was trying to overpower the other. They held hands as Tae tried to push Jungkook all the way down to the ground. Jungkook was much stronger and he was slowly pushing Tae over in the opposite direction as they continued frolicking. 

Jimin looked away and began to pace quietly. Jungkook and Taehyung had played around like this for years. None of this was new. Jimin wasn’t exactly sure why this particular occurence was creating so much anger within him. Most infuriating of all, the two of them, Tae and Jungkook, paid absolutely no attention to Jimin and his growing irritation.

“Get fucking dressed you two, stop fucking around.” Jimin snapped.

Jungkook and Tae stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. Hoseok who was walking by, stopped and peeped his head into the room to find out what in the world was happening that would cause Jimin throw F-bombs.

“Ok, that went from 0 to 60,” Tae laughed. 

Jungkook wanted to smile too, but he knew better. “Sorry Jiminie-ssi, we’ll get going,” Jungkook apologized.

Tae and Jungkook waited for Jimin to leave the room and once again started mock wrestling. Tae continued to monopolize Jungkook’s interactions. First, he played with Jungkook’s hair while the stylist was working on his make-up. Then he sat in Jungkook’s lap while Jungkook played on his phone. Next, Tae stood behind Jungkook massaging his shoulders in front of Jimin while Jimin was in the make up chair. Jungkook could tell that Tae was hitting a nerve where Jimin was concerned. But he wasn’t going to tell Tae, his best friend, to stop interacting with him just because it was annoying Jimin. Afterall, it was Jimin who was being silly here.

Jimin was angry. Jimin remained angry. All throughout hair and make-up, he virtually refused to even look at Jungkook. Jungkook tried fruitlessly to be playful and get Jimin’s attention. Jungkook’s silly attempts at getting Jimin’s attention were just pissing him off even more. Jimin was resolute in his anger and there was no give.

Such an immature child, Jimin thought to himself. He knew that was an awful thing to think about Jungkook, but he couldn’t help it. Their age difference was a sensitive topic for Jungkook and it didn’t take much to trigger his insecurities about it. Jimin had given Jungkook permission to drop honorifics, but it still made many around them uncomfortable and Jungkook was often looked upon as disrespectful since he was younger. Jimin tried clearing the thoughts from his head, but he was so angry. If he wants to be a fucking kid, then he can be a fucking kid. The thoughts swirled angrily in Jimin’s head like venom in a fresh wound.

The show ahead was going to be a quick three and done. Three songs, only two with choreo and then they were out of there. Tomorrow would be a day off and the following day would kick off their second tour date. It was expected to be an easy night for the seven members. They were sharing the stage with quite a few other artists. 

Jimin had just gotten up from the styling chair when he saw a familiar face walk by the opening of their dressing room door. Jimin jumped up and ran to the door.

“Chanyeol?” Jimin blared as he saw him down the hallway. Chanyeol stopped in his tracks and looked back at Jimin.

“JIMINIE? Hey man! I heard OT7 was going to be here. I was hoping I would see you. How are you man?” 

“I’m good,” Jimin casually pulled Chanyeol into their dressing room to make sure that he was in full view of Jungkook who was still sitting in the make-up chair. The two men embraced tenderly. Jimin checked the mirror off to his right to see if Jungkook was watching. Jimin pushed Chanyeol back slightly to take a good look at him.

“Well damn, you’ve been working out. You look great.” Jimin ran a hand down Chanyeol’s chest. He doubled over in laughter and brushed his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You got a couple minutes to catch up? Let’s walk.” Jimin disappeared through the door with Chanyeol.

Jungkook had three prevailing thoughts that threatened to overtake him, “Who the fuck was that? Why didn’t Jimin introduce them? And why the FUCK was Jimin touching him like that?” His leg started to bounce rapidly as he continued sitting in the chair. Jungkook’s eyes were fixed on the dressing room entrance, waiting for Jimin to reappear. But Jimin never did come back to the dressing room. In fact, Jungkook didn’t see him again until right before they were scheduled to go on stage.

“Where have you been?” Jungkook attacked immediately upon seeing Jimin.

“Catching up with an old friend,” Jimin said slyly as he walked away from Jungkook.

“Get set guys, we’re up,” Namjoon blocked Jungkook’s view of Jimin in an attempt to break the tension between them and refocus their attention on the performance.

Jungkook got the message. He quickly focused and began thinking about his choreo. He warmed up his voice a bit and immediately went into performance mode. He knew he could deal with Jimin later. All seven men gathered in a circle and stacked their outstretched arms in the middle. 

“1 2 3, Bangtan,” Namjoon led the chant as he did at the beginning of every performance.

Jimin and Jungkook, consummate professionals, very rarely let their personal shit affect them on stage. Being on stage was when they were both at their happiest. They loved performing and it often served as a welcome distraction from their personal lives. This performance was no different. The two were flawless, leaving no indication of their disagreement. 

Jimin, however, was not finished pushing Jungkook’s buttons. At the end of the performance when all of the different K-Pop groups gathered on stage, Jimin chose to move over to stand next to Chanyeol instead of Jungkook. Jimin laughed and flirted, all within ear shot. Jungkook tried again to get his attention. He even walked over and stood between the two. But they just looked around him, like he wasn’t there.

The group exited the stage. Jimin, still ignoring Jungkook, caught up to Hoseok and walked with him down the hallway back to the dressing rooms. Jungkook and Jimin did not ride together back to the hotel. Jimin was very blatant with his desire to ride in the car with Hoseok and Tae. Jungkook sadly took the hint and trudged sullenly behind Yoongi to share a car with he, Joon and Soekjin.

Immediately when the arrived at the hotel, Jimin jumped out of his car and headed straight for his room, avoiding Jungkook.

“Jimin!” Jungkook called out to Jimin’s back as Jimin ignored him. “Jimin!” Jungkook called out louder and Jimin ignored him again, “JIMIN!” Jungkook yelled so loudly that his voice broke out into an echo over the entire hotel lobby. Still no response from Jimin.  
Namjoon grew increasingly uneasy with the interaction between Jimin and Jungkook. He motioned toward Yoongi to keep an eye on them since his room was right next to Jimin’s.

Jungkook followed Jimin all the way back to his hotel room begging him to talk. Jimin ignored him the entire way.

“Why are you acting like this? You’re insane, what did I even do? I don’t even know why you’re mad at me?” Jungkook yelled in total frustration.

Before Jimin had a chance to speak, Yoongi appeared out of no where and grabbed Jimin’s hotel key out of his hand. He opened Jimin’s door, pushed both Jimin and Jungkook into the room and said, 

“Take this conversation inside, please.” He threw Jimin the key and retreated from the room allowing the door to shut behind him.

Jungkook continued angrily, “And why were you all over that guy from the other group? So I guess you’re dating him now too? What’s going on between you two?” 

Yoongi hurried into his adjacent hotel room. He needed to get in position to eavesdrop on the dueling couple. Namjoon was right to worry about Jimin and Jungkook fighting. An argument taken too far could result in one or both of them getting physically injured which would be a nightmare for the tour. It was Yoongi’s job to make sure things didn’t get out of control. Yoongi microwaved a bag of popcorn that was sitting on his kitchenette. He moved toward the front of his room and pressed his ear against the wall adjacent to Jimin’s room.

Jimin felt that Jungkook was behaving like the petulant child. He was throwing out baseless accusations and throwing a jealous tantrum to match. Jimin was growing irritated with his presence.

“You know - for you to hate Taemin so much, you sure do act a lot like him. Throwing around accusations just to be a dick,” Jimin snapped at Jungkook, “get the hell out of my room Jungkook.” Jimin turned his back.

Being compared to Taemin was considered the lowest form of insult to Jungkook. Jungkook walked closer to Jimin yelling at his back,

“How dare you compare me to that bastard! I’m nothing like him and you know it. You’re just being spiteful. Tell me what’s wrong. Tell me what I did. You’re so fucking hot and cold, I don’t even know anymore.” Jungkook shrugged his shoulders in aggravation while punching lightly into the wall.

Jimin whirled around, very angry with Jungkook’s show of aggression. “Well let me help you, I’m cold. Very cold. Now get out of my room!” Jimin shouted.

“I’m not leaving.” Jungkook crossed his arms.

Jimin shouted as loudly as he could, “Jungkook grow the fuck up. I get tired of this shit from you. You have the maturity of a twelve-year old.”

Jimin regretted the words as soon as they escaped his mouth. He did a quick mental scan to try to figure out how this thing with Junkgook had escalated so quickly. Was all of this really about Tae? It was ridiculous, but Jimin somehow felt jealous of the relationship that Jungkook and Tae had. Even though Jimin and Tae were best friends as well, something deep within Jimin was triggered when he saw Tae and Jungkook so happy without him. Instead of dealing with his jealousy by talking to Jungkook, he decided to play hurtful games that led them down this dark path. And now here they were. 

Jimin didn’t want to argue with Kookie, so he turned to walk away and softly spoke. “Leave Kookie please, go back to your own room.” 

As soon as Jimin took one step, he felt Jungkook grab his arm. The grip was so tight, so powerful and so unwavering that Jimin actually let out a small yelp. Jungkook was holding on so tightly to Jimin’s wrist that his skin was pinched and turning pink underneath the grasp. Okay, this is new, Jimin thought to himself. What was Jungkook thinking? Jimin had never seen him act this way. He turned on the spot, determined to curse Jungkook and demand that he let go. Jimin raised his fist and came down hard on Jungkook’s wrist. Jungkook didn’t stir. Jimin was about to strike him again when he lifted his eyes to meet Jungkook’s face. Jimin froze. Tears were flowing from both of Jungkook’s big beautiful brown eyes. Jimin immediately softened when their eyes met. Jungkook was staring deeply at him.

“GROW UP?” Jungkook repeated Jimin’s hurtful words. “You’re telling me to GROW UP? After everything you did tonight, I’m the one being told to GROW UP?”

Jungkook felt the warm tears tickling his cheeks. Don’t cry damnit! he thought to himself. Don’t give him the satisfaction. Be strong JungKook. Do not cry. Do NOT cry, DO NOT CRY, DO NOT! He tried to blink the tears away. But for every tear he blinked away, there was another waiting in it’s place. 

Jungkook steadied his voice and spoke, “Why? Why always with the flirting? You do it constantly. It’s like your way of punishing me when I haven’t done anything to deserve it. You know - it hurts. Why do you intentionally hurt me?” Jungkook continued to battle against the flow of his tears.

Jimin was lost for words. His heart was seared open as he watched the love of his life melt under the pressure of pain.

Meanwhile, next door, Yoongi received a text from Namjoon.

Namjoon to Yoongi: Everything ok? Do we need to intervene?  
Yoongi to Namjoon: Nah, no need to intervene. It’s all good. Things are starting to calm down  
Namjoon to Yoongi: Whew!  
Yoongi to Namjoon: I’ll keep an eye on things and let you know if it heats up again.  
Namjoon to Yoongi: Thanks Yoon, I owe you  
Yoongi to Namjoon: Yes, you do. I like beer and Chinese food

Yoongi threw his phone down on his night stand. “If I’m gonna’ be stuck all night listening to these two boring assholes, I may as well get drunk,” Yoongi spoke to himself.

Yoongi stepped away from his perched spot on the wall and decided to go rummaging for some liquor. He came across 6 mini bottles of whiskey in the courtesy basket of the hotel room. 

“YES! Jackpot!” Yoongi quietly celebrated as he twisted open the first top from his collection of mini bottles. He microwaved another bag of popcorn, scooped up his whiskey bottles and headed back to his eavesdropping wall. He pulled up a chair, crossed his legs and re-engaged the couple next door. 

The conversation in the adjacent room continued.

“I can’t lose you after all we’ve been through, it’s just not something I can handle,” said Jungkook in full tears now.

Jimin responded reassuringly, “Lose me? Oh Jungkook-ah, do you really think that you would lose me over something like this?”

“Yes.” Jungkook spoke just one word. He softened his grip around Jimin’s wrist but refused to let go. He didn’t speak anymore. His face and his tears said it all.

Jimin felt horrible. He knew he had to fix this. He let out a sigh and lifted his free hand using it to wipe away the tears that were flowing in waterfalls down Jungkook’s face. 

“It’s not like that Kookie,” Jimin mumbled guiltily. “This is more about me than you. Sometimes, I just want to be the only one you notice. The only one you need. Ughhh FUCK, I don’t know what I’m even saying. I feel like I need more attention and when I don’t get it, I don’t always behave. This entire thing is so stupid.” Jimin was frustrated with himself.

“I don’t get it Jiminie. You know you’re always the most important person in the room.” Jungkook studied Jimin’s face trying to understand.

Jimin sighed and spoke quickly almost incoherently, “I was jealous ok?”

“YOU? Jealous? Of what?” The thought actually forced a smile onto Jungkook’s face. 

“I got jealous of you (long pause) and...(longer pause)…Tae-Tae. Don’t look at me like that. I know it’s ridiculous and I have no idea why. I’ve never felt these feelings before. But I swear tonight, it was like I had an out of body experience. All I know is that I couldn’t stand to see him touch you. I know, I know, he’s my best friend. I know. But sometimes, my insecurity can play tricks on me. It was so dumb and I only made it worse by trying to get back at you with Chanyeol,” Jimin said with a silly grin.

“Ya’ that made it worse. Much worse. Like he almost got his ass kicked,” Jungkook spoke up.

“Again with the ass kicking? NO Neanderthal. NO!” Jimin wagged his finger in Jungkook’s face and giggled.

Jungkook again became serious. He still held Jimin’s wrist but more delicately. He took a large step forward so that he could be forehead to forehead with Jimin and then he continued, “You don’t ever have to be jealous. You are the most important thing in my world because, I love you.”

Jungkook had known for a while that he felt this way. It was his mother who, many months ago, was the first to recognize that Jungkook was in love with Jimin. Now everything was coming full circle and he was finally, after all these years, confessing his love out loud. The words sounded strange and unfamiliar coming from his mouth. 

Jimin looked up at Jungkook’s mouth. To say he was stunned to hear this coming from Jungkook was an understatement.

“Wha-what did you say?” Jimin knew damn well what he just heard, but for his own selfish reasons, he needed to hear it again.

Jungkook exchanged the grip that he had on Jimin’s wrist for a grip of his hand. He faught against the urge to look down at his feet nervously. Instead he stood tall, gazed lovingly into Jimin’s eyes and repeated, “I.LOVE.YOU.”

Jimin’s face broke into the biggest smile. His eyes were absolutely radiating with joy. He began to laugh. 

“I KNEW IT.” Jimin screamed. I knew you loved me too. I knew it.”

“Wait, too?” Jungkook picked up on the fact that Jimin had used the word, “too”

“Yes, too, you brat. I’ve loved you forever. Forever, it’s always been you Jungkook.” Jimin was serious now. All traces of laughter were erased from his face. “I love you too, Jeon Jungkook,” he said in a low sultry voice.

Jimin shook his hand loose from Jungkook’s grip. He lifted both of his hands to cup Jungkook’s face. 

“I love you so much, I have always loved you, I am deeply in love with you,” Jimin kissed him.  
“I like the way this sounds, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Jungkook played with the words as if they were a new toy. He returned Jimin’s kisses.

One kiss became two and before long, the two were locked in a passionate embrace. Clothes began flying everywhere.

“Jungkook-ah, you’re sweaty, I think hyung needs to give you a shower,” Jimin reached up and kissed the under portion of Jungkook’s chin. He traced Jungkook’s jugular vein with his lips and kissed him all the way down his neck. Jungkook threw his head back to expose more of his neck for Jimin to devour.

“Yes, please, Hyung, please. I’m dirty. I need a shower.” Jungkook responded. 

Yoongi could hear the sound of them kissing. He broke out into a drunken round of applause and fell off the edge of his chair. He loaded himself into the bed and drifted into a deep stupor. It was quite lucky that Yoongi was able to fall asleep as quickly as he did because the next round of sounds coming from Jimin’s room was NOT something he needed to hear.

Jimin reached down and began unbuttoning Jungkook’s pants. Next, he reached for Jungkook’s shirt. He was so hurried to get his shirt off, that he simply ripped it open to save time. Jungkook reciprocated Jimin’s passion by tugging at Jimin’s clothes and ripping them away from his hard body. Both men were naked by the time they reached the shower. They kissed again passionately as they waited for the water to warm. Jimin pressed Jungkook against the bathroom counter. He stepped in between his legs and stood there kissing Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook leaned over and bit Jimin’s shoulder. The fact that they had no scheduled work events magnified their passion because it meant they could be rough with each other. They didn’t have to hold back or be conscious of bruises that could be picked up by camaras.

“Fuck. That hurt you brat,” Jimin backed Jungkook into the shower. Once inside, he turned Jungkook toward the wall and let him feel his hard dick against his ass. They took turns washing each other and continued kissing and biting. For all of his inexperience, Jungkook was still the best kisser that Jimin had ever encountered in his life. 

Jimin’s lips traced along Jungkook’s spine and bit a path all the way down to the muscular cheeks of Jungkook’s ass. He used his hands to part Jungkook’s butt cheeks exposing his asshole. Jimin lowered himself to his knees and bent Jungkook over. Without warning, Jimin stuck his tongue into Jungkook’s tight asshole. He withdrew his tongue and licked all around the opening and then plunged it back into the tight unlubricated space. Jimin had his tongue so far into Jungkook’s ass that his entire mouth was pressed up against Jungkook’s butt cheeks. 

Jungkook let out an excited moan and pressed back against Jimin’s tongue. He began stroking himself while Jimin continued to assault his backside. He could feel Jungkook starting to excite. Jimin knocked Jungkook’s hand away from his cock. He didn’t want any competition.

“Don’t touch. That’s mine.” Jimin smiled as he again withdrew his tongue from the depths of Jungkook’s soul. Jimin grabbed the bottom of Jungkook’s shaft from the back and held it to hold back his orgasm. He was again teaching Jungkook the fine art of patience. Jimin continued his sloppy wet ass assault until Jungkook could take no more. Without drying off, they made their way back to the bed.

“I love you. I love you. I love you,” Jimin repeated over and over as he smiled down at his miraculous Jungkook. 

Jungkook laid on his back. He was relaxed. He trusted Jimin to do anything that he wanted. There were no boundaries, nothing was off limits. He wondered how far Jimin would be willing to go tonight. Every time the two had been intimate, it was always Jimin who dictated what the limit would be. It was always Jimin who decided what, how and when. Jungkook didn’t care. He loved following Jimin’s lead. However, he was ready for more. He wanted to be with Jimin in every possible way. Would tonight be the night?

Jimin sat on Jungkook’s face. He straddled his head and laid his hard dick across Jungkook’s tongue. “Suck.” Jimin demanded.

Jungkook opened his mouth obediently and took everything that Jimin had. Jimin fucked Jungkook’s mouth like it was the tightest ass in the universe. He pumped in and out watching Jungkook pucker his cheeks. Jimin watched as the big dimples in Jungkook’s face became more pronounced each time he sucked in. Jimin felt like he was going to cum at any moment. He withdrew from Jungkook’s mouth, turned upside down and crawled back down to Jungkook’s dick which was dripping with pre-cum. Jimin lay on top of Jungkook in a sixty-nine position and carefully positioned hisself back into Jungkook’s mouth. Simultaneously, Jimin took Jungkook’s dick in his mouth. They vacuumed each other’s dicks fiercly. Saliva was running from Jimin’s mouth down onto Jungkook’s balls. Jimin had both balls grasped tightly in his hand as he massaged them. Jungkook grabbed the back of Jimin’s ass and was forced Jimin’s dick deeper into his mouth. 

Jimin wanted them to cum together and although he was ready to explode, he held on and waited. The two had been intimate enough to learn the other’s signs of pending orgasm. Jungkook arched his back just slightly and began trying to mumble, “Oh fuck,” but he couldn’t because Jimin’s dick was in his mouth. Jimin took Jungkook’s cue and knew it was time to let himself go. He pushed Jungkook to the back of his throat as he felt his own legs begin to tremble. There was a roar coming from his crotch that was growing. He could already feel the warm, salty ocean of liquid that Jungkook deposited into his mouth. The taste of his lover’s juices took him over the top. Jimin felt himself unload in Jungkook’s throat. He was shaking, trembling and pulsating all at the same time. Jungkook drank every drop of Jimin’s cum. He pumped Jungkook’s throat a few more times before finally pulling his dick out of his mouth. He turned around and laid on Jungkook’s chest, completely exhausted.

“Very good Kookie,” Jimin praised his boyfriend. “You’ve done that before?”  
“No.” Jungkook quickly responded, “but I’ve seen it in porn movies.”

Jimin laughed so hard that he shook the bed.  
“Well you’ve got dick sucking superpowers. You can’t just learn that from watching porn,” Jimin continued laughing.

“I’ve always been good with my mouth,” They both laughed as Jungkook made a sucking noise with his lips. “Can I stay here tonight?” Jungkook asked a bit seductively. 

Jimin typically made Jungkook go back to his own room. He didn’t want to take the chance of the staff finding them sharing a room. Even though their relationship known by most of the staff, they still tried to remain respectful by not being blatantly on display. 

Jimin answered Jungkook’s question in the affirmative, “Please stay Kookie, I want to hold you as I sleep.” Jungkook was overjoyed. This was the first time Jimin had ever said yes.

The couple didn’t actually get much sleep that night. In fact, they would be together three more times before the evening was over. They couldn’t get enough of each other. They were a couple deeply in love. 

The two were ecstatic the next morning during breakfast. The rest of the members had never seen them so happy. Both were sporting deep bruises. Jungkook’s neck was entirely purple. Jimin had bruises all over both of his thighs, his neck and arms. They tried to cover up but since the next day wasn’t a work day, they didn’t really make a strong effort. Namjoon saw the bruises on both of them during breakfast. He walked over to Yoongi who was wearing dark sunglasses and nursing a hangover.

“I thought you said they didn’t fight?” Namjoon inquired.

“Oh, they didn’t,” Yoongi responded. He lowered his sunglasses and peered over the top of them. He took one look at the bruises on the two men and laughed. “Looks to me like they just fucked the shit out of each other.”

“Ohhhhhhhhh!” Namjoon looked at the bruises again, “Damn! That is pretty intense. Must have been a noisy night.”

“I was asleep, thank God, didn’t hear a thing,” Yoongi stated.

“Too bad for you,” Namjoon gave a naughty smile.

Jimin looked over the table at Jungkook as he and Tae argued over the last biscuit. Jimin stared at Jungkook to get his attention. Jungkook noticed Jimin staring and looked directly at him with a raised eyebrow. He saw Jimin mouth the words, “I love you.”

Jungkook reciprocated by mouthing, “I love you too.”


	11. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jikook take their relationship to the next level. As Jungkook's graduation approaches, he realizes the importance that Jimin has in his life. The two finally connect on a new level, but is it what they expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ***This is Jikook. Jimin on top. Jimin on top. JImin on top. If that triggers you or causes you displeasure, please do not read. ***
> 
> Many in the Jikook fandom believe that Jungkook's graduation was extremely significant in the evolution of their relationship. In this chapter, I explore some fictional possibilities of why Jungkook's graduation was so important and why it had to happen before they could truly call themselves a couple.

Chapter 11 - The Ring

It was early afternoon on Feb 6th. Jungkook’s cell phone had been turned off four hours so that no one could trace his location. He didn’t want to be interrupted with phone calls either. He paced up and down the floor of the jewelry story trying to find the perfect one. He had been there for over two hours mulling over the selection.

“No, that one’s too big. His hands are really small.” Said Jungkook, “NO, that one’s the wrong color.” 

“Sir”, the jeweler interrupted as he smiled politely, “we’ve looked at over 25 rings and you haven’t found any to your satisfaction. May I suggest we try something different?”

Jungkook looked up hopefully and replied, “Sure, I’m willing to try anything to find the perfect ring for my Jiminie.”

The jeweler took Jungkook to a special glass case towards the back of the store. 

“Now I will be honest with you, these rings may cost a bit more than the first selection I showed you.” The jeweler explained.

“I don’t mind. He’s worth it.” Said Jungkook. 

“He?” The Jeweler looked at Jungkook as if he had made a grammatical error.

“Yes, HE.” Jungkook said, purposely obtuse to the Jeweler’s inflection. 

Jungkook’s face lit up as he walked around the new display of rings that the Jeweler was showing him. Jungkook was much more impressed with this new selection. They were hip, edgy, less traditional and definitely more Jimin’s style. Why didn’t he bring him to these rings in the first place? Jungkook thought to himself. Jungkook also noticed that all of the rings were sold in sets.  
“Couple’s rings?” Jungkook asked inquisitively.  
“Yes, all of them.” The Jeweler replied.

He instantly loved the idea. What better way to show his commitment to Jimin than to present him with couple’s rings. He walked around the small glass case viewing his options when suddenly a stunning platinum set caught his eye. 

Without hesitation Jungkook shouted, “That’s it!” 

“Nice choice. Would you like to see it?” replied the Jeweler.

Jungkook lowered his face until his chin was only inches from the glass, “I want it. Do you engrave?” 

“We do.” The Jeweler said boastfully.

“I’m not going to engrave it yet, because I want to do that together – with him – once we know what we want to say to each other. But I’ll come back to do it.”

The Jeweler removed the ring from the display and handed it to Jungkook to examine. It was heavy and solid which was a good thing, because his precious Jimin was rather clumsy and he needed something that could hold up to a few accidents. The ring was a beautiful platinum infinity band with a diamond heart in the middle.  
Hearts had a special meaning for he and Jimin. When their relationship was still a secret, they would often send heart hand signals to each other on stage or whenever they were in a large group of people. It was their secret little way of saying “I Love you” in front of everyone without anyone knowing. They would make finger hearts on camara and point them in each other’s direction. Keeping their secret was difficult, but it was always their display of hearts that gave them just a little bit of sanity.

Jungkook smiled as he looked down at the diamond heart in the center of the ring.  
“What size Sir?” The Jeweler inquired of Jungkook.

“Ohh, match it to this.” Jungkook handed him one of Jimin’s favorite rings that he had stolen from his jewelry box.

Jungkook happily paid for his purchase and set out for the apartment. This was finally going to happen, he thought to himself. He had been calling Jimin his boyfriend for over a year now, but this ring was going to finally make it official. Tonight was the night. 

Jungkook always promised Jimin that as soon as he graduated and became of age, they could officially be together.  
Getting through school and completing his education was important to Jungkook. He admired Jimin greatly for his intelligence and studious nature. Jimin motivated him to be a better student. Jungkook wanted very much to be an intelligent boyfriend that Jimin could be proud of. He worked hard to learn and educate himself.  
Education was also very important to Jungkook’s family. His father worked tirelessly to pay for Jungkook to receive an education from a school with a stellar reputation. His family sacrificed to make sure that Jungkook only received the best. Jungkook felt a strong sense of gratitude towards his dad, but also a large burden of responsibility. He felt that as long as his dad was still paying for his education, he was under his influence and not free to be his own man. It didn’t matter that Jungkook had already begun to amass a fortune of his own. His father was committed to paying for Jungkook to finish school and no amount of money that Jungkook earned could change that. Needless to say, getting through the last few months of school was critically important to Jungkook on many different levels. Graduation was finally here. 

Jungkook’s Graduation ceremony was scheduled for 10:00am KST on the following morning. OT7 had a full schedule on the day of Jungkook’s graduation. Jungkook knew that if he didn’t take time to be with Jimin tonight, he may have to wait up until a full week to finally have time to give Jimin his ring. Jungkook was boiling over with excitement and happiness; there was no way he would survive waiting a week to surprise Jimin. So Jungkook decided to make his move tonight. He couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. He practiced the words he planned to say to Jimin over and over in his head.  
Hosoek, Jimin’s roommate, was spending the night in the HB studio to work on his mix tape. This meant that Jungkook and Jimin would have the apartment alone to themselves. Jungkook would have invited Jimin to his place, but it was too small and the mood just wasn’t right. Everything had to be perfect, and this meant using Jimin’s place. Jungkook was a deeply romantic man. His plans for the evening were modest, but loving and sentimental. He knew that Jimin would consider this a very big deal. 

Jungkook was relieved to know that the other members knew about he and Jimin’s relationship. They gave the two of them great support, even advice. Jimin and Jungkook always thought they did a good job hiding their relationship. But to their surprise, the other members had known for months what was going on between them. It was Hosoek who finally revealed the truth to Jimin and Jungkook after getting particularly frustrated with their sneaking around. Jungkook smiled as he reflected on Hosoek's words that day, 

“We all know. Did you fuck anywhere near my Gucci bag?” yelled Hosoek.

Jungkook laughed out loud as he thought about it. Jungkook loved his Hyungs. He was lucky to have them. He and Jimin’s circumstance was unusual indeed. Only a very select few individuals would have been comfortable enough to lovingly support their relationship. He and Jimin were lucky that five of those individuals were their bandmates. Namjoon had even gone so far as to help each of them compose songs about the other. Songs that were gender agnostic, which was a huge message to the LGBTQ community and the KPop Industry at large.

It was getting late. The members had plans for a quick dinner and then an early night. They all needed to get up early the following morning to attend the graduation ceremony. Jungkook had spent so much time in the jewelry store that he didn’t realize how late it was. As soon as he walked into the lobby of his apartment complex, he saw Jiminie standing there waiting for him with his arms rigidly collapsed at his side and his left hand slightly balled into a fist. SHIT! Jungkook thought to himself. The last thing he meant to do on this day of all days, was to make Jimin angry. One thing that Jungkook still feared slightly was an angry Jimin.

As soon as he touched foot inside the building, Jimin was in his face.

“Jeon Jungkook! Where have you been? I’ve been calling you and texting you for the last three hours. Tae has been calling. Even Yoongi called you. What the fuck?” Jimin demanded

Jungkook looked at Jimin hoping to see even the slightest sign of tenderness in his expression. Was he really that angry? Jungkook was slow to answer. Jimin took two steps closer and poked Jungkook hard in the chest with his finger.

“OUCH!” Jungkook called out.

So yeah, thought Jungkook, he’s pretty mad. This is for real. This is not a drill. As he was about to respond to Jimin’s question, the closeness of Jimin’s proximity began to overwhelm him. He felt a bulge start to grow slightly in his pants. He stared into Jimin’s eyes. They were like dark pools of water that he just wanted to jump into and immerse himself within. His moist plump lips were moving fast. Jungkook knew that he really should be listening, but that radiant glow across Jimin’s pale skin captivated him. As Jimin spat admonishments, Jungkook watched his fluffy bleach blond hair bounce around his forehead. How could any one person be so beautiful? 

“HEY! Dafuq is wrong with you? Are you even listening?” Jimin poked Jungkook hard in the chest again. Jimin was a nut when he was angry. Jungkook couldn’t help but smile though.

Jungkook immediately snapped out of his daydream and began again trying to come up with an explanation for why he had been gone so long and why he hadn’t answere his phone.

Just as Jimin was about to take another poke at Jungkook’s chest, Tae stepped off the elevator. He saw the tense exchange between Jungkook and Jimin. Jungkook saw Tae and gave him a quick pleading look of SAVE ME. Tae rushed over.

“Hey Jungkook, where have you been? You missed our staff meeting and the card tournament,” explained Taehyung.

Jungkook looked relieved towards Tae. He moved slightly to the left in Tae’s direction to avoid another chest poke from Jimin. 

Jungkook quickly composed a response for Tae,

“I had some important errands to run to prepare for tomorrow. I mean I had to buy a few things.” 

Jungkook was very impressed with his quick thinking. A look of understanding came across Tae’s face.

“OH yeah, I almost forgot. Tomorrow is the big day!” Beamed Tae.

Tae wrapped his arm around Jungkooka’s neck and patted him roughly on the top of the head. Jimin’s expression lightened a little but Jungkook could tell that he was still upset.

“What did you buy? You don’t have any bags so clearly you didn’t buy much in three hours,” said Jimin using his interrogative Father voice. “And why didn’t you answer your phone?”

UGH! Jungkook thought to himself. He didn’t have any bags. This was a major flaw in his lie. Jungkook had safely stored the rings in his coat pocket, but he purposely left the bag in the jewelry store because he didn’t want to draw attention to it.

“I’m sorry babe, my phone battery is dead. I forgot to charge it,” Jungkook lied.

“Let me see it,” Jimin demanded without hesitation.

Tae knew Jungkook was lying. He jumped between Jimin and Jungkook and placed Jungkook in a headlock.

“Jimin-hyung, give him a break, he graduates tomorrow, besides it’s time to go and eat. The cars are here.”

Tae grabbed Jungkook by the arm and pulled him on to the elevator. Jimin, still not fully satisfied with Jungkook’s answers, followed them reluctantly. When Jimin turned his back, Jungkook silently mouthed the words “THANK YOU” to Tae. Tae laughed quietly and punched Jungkook lightly in his shoulder.

By the time the members all reached the restaurant, Jimin had calmed down and was his usual perfect self. Jungkook kept the rings in his pocket throughout dinner. Every few minutes, he would run his fingers over the box to make sure it was still there. Every time he did so, his heart would begin to pound hard within his chest. The thought of making Jimin his boyfriend officially was one of the happiest thoughts of his life. He unconsciously began to stare at Jimin from across the table.

Jimin and Namjoon were engrossed in a deep conversation. Jungkook felt a little burn in the center of his body while watching the two of them interact. It felt like a dragon was awake in his chest where his heart was supposed to be. He didn’t like Namooon being so close to his Jiminie. He ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek and continued to stare. Jimin was smiling and laughing at something Namjoon said. It couldn’t have been that damn funny, Jungkook thought to himself. Jimin doubled over in laughter at Namjoon’s joke and his head swept against Namjoon’s shoulder. Jungkook’s stare became much more intense. And then suddenly, almost as if Jimin could feel Jungkook's eyes burning a hole in his skin, he turned around and met Jungkook’s stare. Jimin smiled playfully at Jungkook and gave him a heart with his two fingers. He then turned back around and pulled his chair back about three feet to increase the distance between him and Namjoon. Jungkook was satisfied with Jimin’s actions. He felt the burning dragon in his chest subside. Once again, he ran his fingers across the rings that were in his coat pocket.

The group finished dinner and headed back to the apartment building. Hoseok, Yoongi and Namjoon headed to the recording studio. Soekjin exited, leaving Jimin, Jungkook and Tae as the only three remaining on the elevator. When Tae reached his floor, he turned around and gave Jungkook a suspicious nod before exiting. Jungkook nodded back.

Jimin smiled suspiciously at Jungkook, “What was that about?”  
“What, nothing!” Said Jungkook casually as he continued to look straight ahead.

Jimin and Jungkook’s rooms were a floor away, but it had become routine for Jungkook to always accompany Jimin back to his place. Jimin stepped forward to exit the elevator but Jungkook did not follow.

“Are you coming baby?” Jimin said politely.

“I’ll be there in a minute. I forgot to tell Tae something,” Jungkook waived good-bye and quickly pressed the elevator door shut.

“OK, hurry!” Jimin yelled as the elevator door slammed in his face. The last thing Jungkook saw before the elevator doors shut was Jimin leaning awkwardly to his left flashing his brilliant smile at his boyfriend. The smile made Jungkook’s heart pound heavy in his chest again.

Jungkook hurried back to his apartment. He placed the ring box on top of his dresser and rushed to take a shower. He washed his hair with Jimin’s favorite shampoo. After he got out of the shower, he sprayed his naked body with Jimin’s favorite cologne and threw on a clean white t-shirt and Jimin’s favorite pair of jeans. Jiminie always loves to see me wear these, he says they make my butt look good. He giggled to himself. He brushed his wet hair and contemplated if he should style it and dry it. He decided against it. Wet hair wasn’t ideal but Jimin would understand. He grabbed his phone, quickly sent a text that said, “Five minutes”. He hit send and put the phone in his pocket. In one fell swoop, he grabbed the rings, took a deep breath and headed back to Jimin’s room. 

Jungkook knocked on the door. Jimin opened the door wearing nothing but a thin white robe. He was freshly showered and he was soaking wet. His wet bleach blonde hair was scattered in a mess across his forehead. His robe was beginning to stick to his wet body in all the right places. Jungkook felt himself start to grow hard as he examined the silhouette of Jimin’s strong muscular frame beneath his robe. As he stepped into Jimin’s room, Jungkook adjusted himself to calm his growing erection.

“My little graduate!” Jimin teased as he grabbed both of Jungkook’s cheeks with his small hands and began kissing him on every part of his face. His last kiss landed squarely on Jungkook’s lips. None of this did anything to help subside Jungkook’s erection. The two embraced in an awkward hug and Jimin could feel Jungkook’s hardness poking him in the leg. He pretended not to notice but flashed a brilliant white smile.

“Fortnight?” Jimin asked.  
“Um no,” Jungkook replied “Umm, I …can we do …I mean…” Jungkook struggled.

Jeez, he thought to himself, I can’t even get my words together. Why does Jimin have his effect on me? 

Jimin flashed another smile and laughed hard.

“What the heck is wrong with you? You’ve been acting weird all day.” Jimin said as he grabbed his side and continued to laugh and Jungkook.

Jungkook smiled back and opened his mouth to utter a curse word when he was suddenly halted by a knock at the door. Jimin stepped toward the door to open it but Jungkook jumped in front of him, “I’ll get that,” Jungkook said authoritatively.

Jungkook walked to the door and opened it. It was Tae standing there with a large duffle bag. Jungkook reached out to grab the bag, but Tae stepped past him and invited himself into Jimin's apartment.

“What’s up boys?” Tae said cheerfully.

“Why are you bringing luggage into my room?” Jimin questioned Tae as he watched him wrestle the large bag.

“Just some junk Kookie asked me to bring.” He pushed the bag hard into Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook grabbed the bag while glaring angrily at Tae.

“So, we doing Fortnight?” asked Tae.

“SURE,” said soaking wet Jimin, “but it’s just us, because Jeon Jungkookie doesn’t want to play.”

Jungkook started to grow irritated. His best friend and his boyfriend were trolling him.  
Both of them know that Jungkook wanted to be alone with Jimin. Jungkook put the duffle bag down gently. With one powerful hand, he grabbed Tae by the back of his collar and escorted him to the door. Jimin stood on his spot laughing at the scene in front of him. Jungkook and his super strength opened the door and physically threw Tae out.

“HEY!!!!! Is that any way to treat your best friend who came here to help you?” laughed Tae.

Jungkook erupted into a smile and said, “Thank you Tae-Tae, I owe you one.”

“Congratulations Kookie ,” said Tae as he muffled the top of Jungkook’s wet hair.

Tae laughed and turned to jump back onto the elevator. Jungkook closed the door and turned his attention back to Jimin who had fallen on the bed backwards still laughing with his entire body.

Jungkook could see the outline of Jimin’s thighs through the robe. Jungkook traced the outline of Jimin’s entire body with his eyes. Jimin sat up just in time to catch Jungkook lustfully examining him.

“I have a surprise for you Jiminie,” Jungkook said to Jimin.

Jimin looked too excited, “A surprise for me? You’re the one graduating tomorrow. I should be giving you surprises. What did I do to deserve a surprise Jeon Jungkookie?” 

“Love me, that’s what you did.” Jungkook answered.

Jimin was touched by his response and stared lovingly at him.

Jungkook walked over to his duffle bag and began unpacking it. First he took out an exquisite bottle of champagne and two glasses. This was Jimin’s favorite brand. 

Next he pulled out candles, strawberries, cupcakes, massage oil, lubricating gel and his blue tooth speaker. He slipped the ring box into the duffle bag to keep the rings hidden until he was ready to present them.

Jimin looked around at all of Jungkook’s gifts, “What’s all this?”

Just a little celebration before the celebration. Jungkook smiled. He turned off all of the lights and lit the candles. Jimin opened the bottle of champagne and poured it for both of them. Jungkook started his play list.

“Baby? Are – are these all of my favorite songs?” Jimin stared at Jungkook with his heart full of affection.

“Yes, a little Usher, Chris Brown, Khilani, Kalid...all of your favorites my love.” Jungkook gently swiped the side of Jimin’s cheek.

“I can’t believe you, what? What’s going on?” Jimin grew more insistent upon knowing what Jungkook had up his sleeve.

“Relax. Enjoy me. I’m awesome to hang out with.” That was the only information that Jungkook was willing to release.

For the next few hours, the duo spent their time laughing, talking, singing, drinking and reminiscing about old times. They also talked a lot about Jimin and his dad and the rift that had developed between them since Jimin admitted to being in love with Jungkook. It was a moment of sadness for Jimin, but the strength and bravery with which he handled it had Jungkook awestruck. 

“Baby,” Jungkook approached his question very cautiously, “when did you know – you – you liked men?”

“Definitely from the womb.” Jimin laughed at himself and laughed even harder at how delicately Jungkook asked the question. “You can ask me anything Jungkookie, you don’t have to be shy. You know me better than anyone in the whole world. And what you don’t know, I’ll happily tell you. You know that things haven’t always been clear for me either though. Before Taemin, I actually dated a girl. I was trying to conform to the expectations that had been placed on me. I even lied to my dad about the true nature of me and Taemin’s relationship. I was so young, I was too afraid to fight for myself. The confidence you see now took a long time to develop.”

“Do you ever get scared? I mean, our society isn’t exactly kind to people like us. And then when you think about who we are, where we are, what we do…we’re under a lot of pressure to keep this contained and keep it secret and sometimes…” Jungkook trailed off.

“Sometimes what baby? You don’t regret our decisions do you?” Jimin was growing concerned with Jungkook’s unease.

“No, just the opposite. I’m so happy. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, yet, I have to keep you a secret. I have to keep us a secret. I want the world to see you as I see you. I want the world to know that I love you. It rips my heart out to not be able to share our love with the world. Sometimes, I get tired and I just…I don’t want to hide us. I want to make a statement so that everyone knows…” Jungkook purged a cataclysm of feelings that had been locked up within him for months.

Jimin chose not to indulge Jungkook in his spiral of frustration. Instead he touched his lips to Jungkook’s and then sang, “You are the cause of my Euphoria.” Jungkook countered with, “When I’m with you, I’m in Utopia.”

“We’re dorks.” Jimin laughed.

They two continued to feed each other strawberries and lick cupcake icing off of each other’s faces. It was nearly 2am before Jungkook finally got the courage to do it. 

“Jiminie?” Jungkook said slowly.

“Yeah” Jimin responded.

“You know how much I love you right?” Jungkook rubbed the top of Jimin’s hand as he spoke.

“I think I do, yes” Jimin smiled.

“You also know that this…us…hasn’t been easy for me.” Jungkook spoke softly.

“I do. It hasn’t been easy for either of us, but especially you.” Jimin said with a soft understanding tone.

“I’ve had so many mixed feelings, and at times, I’ve been confused. I’ve tried to deny my feelings. I’ve tried pushing you away. I’ve had a hard time finding my way. But now that I have found my way back to you, I know that you are my destiny and I don’t want to live without you. I’m not good at this.” Jungkook stopped talking.

 

“What’s wrong Kookie” Jimin asked with his voice full of concern.

“Nothing is wrong. I told you, everything is…right. I made a promise to you a long time ago. Tonight, I plan to keep that promise.”

Jungkook got up from the bed and went over to the duffle bag. He pulled out the box with the beautiful couple’s rings. He walked back over and crawled up to the top of the bed where Jimin was laying on his side.

“I graduate tomorrow, which means I will officially be an adult. I was already of age, but finishing school was important for me to feel free to live my life as I desire. My desire is you. Remember when I read a poem to you telling you that I’d be your future boyfriend? Well I meant it. It’s time we make this boyfriend thing official. Jungkook opened the box while watching Jimin’s face closely to measure his expression. Jimin flashed the most beautiful smile that Jungkook had ever seen. 

The rings were identical but the smaller one belonged to Jimin. Jungkook took the smaller ring and placed it on Jimin’s left ring finger. He admired it for a few moments and then lifted Jimin’s hand to kiss Jimin’s finger after he put the ring on it. Jungkook blushed a little before looking Jimin in the eyes and saying, “I love you Park Jimin.” For no apparent reason, Jimin punched Jungkook in the shoulder with his right hand as he admired the ring on his left.

“I love it Kookie, and I love you,” Jimin was overjoyed with this special moment. He couldn’t stop smiling. They looked at each other simultaneously and put their hands over their mouths and giggled. 

Jimin looked down in the box and noticed the other ring, “Jungkook-ah, there are two rings? These are…couple’s rings?”

“Yes!” answered Jungkook.

“Oh Kookie, you can’t wear this. I mean…not right now. I mean…are you really ready to come forward with this right now? Are you ready to tell everyone…ARMY, HB..everyone? Are you really ready to expose this much of our private lives?” Jimin said tenderly.

Jungkook hadn’t really thought about this. He was so focused on his love for Jimin, that he hadn’t thought about what wearing matching rings would reveal. The only people who knew anything about he and Jimin were the other members of OT7 and a select few members of management. 

“You’re right.” Jungkook said sadly as he looked down in his lap.  
Jimin met Jungkook’s eyes. As was his standard practice whenever Jungkook dropped his head, Jimin took his palm and placed it under Jungkook’s chin to raise it back up. 

“I am very proud of you and I’ll gladly tell the entire world about us, if that’s what you want. But we have plenty of time. We don’t have to rush into anything right now. As long as we know, that’s all that matters.” Jimin said resolutely, still beaming with his smile.

Jungkook smiled hard and said, “I have an idea.”

“What’s your idea my brilliant graduate boyfriend,” said Jimin.

“What if we take turns wearing our rings. You know, we never wear them on the same day or to the same event. Some days, I’ll wear it, other days you’ll wear it. But we will still always be connected.”

“Brilliant idea! I love it. But you do know that ARMY will eventually figure it out?”

“Probably.” Jungkook smirked.

“Thank you so much Jungkookie,” whispered Jimin.

Jimin leaned in to kiss Jungkook. Something about his kiss felt different. Jungkook kissed him back deeply. The kiss grew more passionate. Jungkook pushed his tongue deeper into Jimin’s mouth. Jungkook was a very good kisser. His touch was light but he knew how to give just enough to make you long for more. 

Jimin could feel the ridges along Jungkook’s tongue. Jimin turned his head just slightly to position himself to drive his tongue even deeper in the Jungkook’s mouth. Jungkook pulled back just slightly and began sucking the tip of Jimin’s tongue, a move that he knew would send shivers down Jimin’s spine.

Jungkook had a clear motive. Tonight, there would be no holding back. He needed to move to the next level. Tonight, he was going to give Jimin his all. Jimin had never complained about their sex life. Their sexual interactions never went much beyond oral sex or mutual masturbation. But Jungkook knew that Jimin needed more to really be fulfilled. He wanted to give Jimin everything because it was what he deserved. 

Almost daily Jimin would tease Jungkook about how desperately he wanted to know how it felt to be “inside of him”. He told him fantastic erotic tales about making love when you’re in love. 

Jungkook wanted to experience that level of intimacy with someone he truly loved.  
Jungkook untied Jimin’s robe exposing his hard, muscular toned body. He laid back on the bed and pulled Jimin on top of him. They continued kissing until Jimin broke away from Jungkook’s mouth and planted his lips on Jungkook’s Adam’s apple. He sucked it gently leaving the lightest red mark. He forced himself away from Jungkook’s neck and attacked his mouth again, biting Jungkook’s bottom lip. Jimin whispered, “I have to be gentle with you, I can’t send you to your graduation looking liked you’ve been beaten up.” 

“Or fucked,” Junkgook moaned. Jimin was immediately ravenous. He had never been able to control himself when Jungkook talked dirty. He dove back into his neck and began biting again, this time much harder.

“I want you baby,” Jungkook said in a low sultry voice.

“I want you too,” Jimin responded.

“No baby, I mean I WANT you to have me. All of me,” whispered Jungkook.  
“OH JUNGKOOKIE. That’s a big step.” Jimin’s eyes widened a bit as full understanding washed over him. “Are you sure? I mean…this is…it’s going to be different…and it may not be your..” Jimin tried to explain.

“I’m ready,” said Jungkook.

Jimin tried in vain to reason with Jungkook, “You’ve never been with anyone Kookie and this is…” 

“SHUT UP, please shut up.” Jungkook thrust his tongue back into Jimin's mouth to force him to stop speaking. Jimin grabbed at Jungkook’s shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Jungkook kept repeating the words “shut up” and each time he said it, he would kiss Jimin’s mouth.

Jungkook felt Jimin sink his teeth into his neck once again. Jungkook was deliciously delirious. He heard his pants unzip and saw Jimin’s head traveling down the center of his body. With one hand, Jimin pulled off Jungkook’s jeans and underwear. Jungkook could feel Jimin stroking him. He started to groan under the movement of Jimin’s hands.

Jimin moved back up to Jungkook’s face alternating kissing his neck and lips. He couldn’t decide which he wanted more. 

Jimin slipped completely out of his robe and lay naked on top of naked Jungkook. He slid down again to where Jungkook’s dick was standing at attention. He took Jungkook into his mouth. Of everything that Jimin had exposed him to since they began dating, getting a blow job was the absolute pinnacle of the list for Jungkook. 

Jungkook watched as Jimin’s head slowly bobbed up and down displacing the skin around his tight shaft. He almost couldn’t contain himself. Jungkook spread his legs wide apart and pushed himself further into Jimin's mouth. He arched his back and gritted his teeth. He wanted to release it all right there, but he knew better. Jimin had spent months training Jungkook on how to control his body. He spent hour after hour enduring what could only be considered torture, with Jimin bringing Junkgook to the point of orgasm then teasing him to make him control it. Jungkook knew that if he began to climax too soon, Jimin would stop and deny him his release.

Jungkook couldn’t help himself; the sight of Jimin’s ring on his hand, and the bounce of his blond hair moving up and down on dick, and the thought that Jimin was finally, officially his, was all too much. Jungkook’s breathing became fast and heavy. He grunted in a slow rhythm. Each grunt growing louder and louder. The grunts transitioned into loud moans. Jimin reached up with his ringed hand and pinched Jungkook’s nipple. Jungkook let go. He released violently into Jimin’s mouth. This time instead of swallowing, Jimin allowed the warm fluid to flow down to Jungkook’s ass, leaving a slick shiny trail as it traveled. 

“Fuck, Fuck Fuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkk,” Jungkook yelled too loudly. By now, Jimin was convinced that his neighbors had grown used to it. 

“OH, MY GOD, how do you do that?” Jungkook laughed. He was breathing hard like he just finished jogging. 

Jimin came up for air and Jungkook pulled him hard to his lips and kissed him deeply.

“Your turn, let’s get it” said Jungkook.

“Uh, Let’s get it?” Jimin repeated with judgement. “Are you really sure about this baby?” Said Jimin, “We really don’t have to…. I mean I can wait.”

“Yes, Yes, Yes,” Jungkook interrupted, “I am very sure and I am very ready. I’ve done research, and watched some movies. I know how to handle this.” The sweet innocent soul, Jungkook, was so sure of himself.

Jimin gave Jungkook one last kiss before rolling him over on his stomach.

“I think it’ll be easier this way,” explained Jimin gingerly.

That was a lie. The truth is that Jimin had always fantasized about taking his beautiful Jungkook from the back. Jimin smiled sinfully to himself as he thought about his true intentions. Jimin’s eyes poured over the back of Jungkook’s beautiful body. His perfectly defined shoulder muscles. His firm tight butt. The back of his neck and his perfectly sculptured arms. MY GOD, thought Jimin, this man is perfect and I love him. Jimin hovered over Jungkook’s back and whispered in his ear,

“Your body is amazing, and you’re amazing,” he whispered.

Jimin ran his tongue down the back of Jungkook’s neck between his shoulder blades, all the way to his ass. He paused his tongue right on the top of Jungkook’s entrance and pushed it delicately into his hole. This was going to be so good, he thought to himself. Jimin could feel Jungkook flinch ever so slightly. The lubricating gel was still sitting on the nightstand when Jimin grabbed it and began lubricating Jungkook’s entrance. He had to keep reminding himself that Jungkook had a big day tomorrow, lots of cameras. He knew he couldn’t wreck him too badly.  
Jimin’s instincts told him to over-lubricate Jungkook just a little to make sure that he could still walk the next day. He simultaneously leaned forward and locked onto Jungkook’s mouth while plunging his fingers into Jungkook’s tightness. Jungkook let out a small moan into Jimin’s mouth. His eyes were closed tight. 

For all of his talk about control, Jimin wasn’t doing a very good job of maintaining it. Jimin thought that if Jungkook let out one more moan, he was going to burst all over his ass before he ever got a chance to fuck him. Jimin held his body in a push up position as he hovered over Jungkook’s back. His hard dick was resting between Jungkook’s butt cheeks. He lowered himself again to kiss the side of Kookie’s mouth. Jimin added one more finger and took his time massaging his Kookie in and out. He needed to get that tender virgin ass ready. He removed his fingers and inserted his dick and firmly as he could. Lube oozed out and dribbled down Jungkook’s ass cheek.

Jungkook buried his head into the pillow. The sensation was a bit more intense than he anticipated. He flinched again and then a third time. Jimin felt him flinching, but there was no way he was going to stop. What he was doing to Jungkook, at this moment, was the culmination of every fantasy he had ever had. He began to slowly pump Jungkook’s ass while being mindful not to go to deep. He didn’t want to hurt his precious Kookie. Jimin whispered in Jungkook’s ear, 

“I’m fucking you. I’m fucking you so good.” He said with a low raspy voice.

Jungkook still had his face buried in the pillow. He let out a few small moans of pain or possibly pleasure. Jimin wasn’t sure which. Jimin leaned forward and tried to whisper in Jungkook’s ear again, but this time he couldn’t. The pleasure was so great that he couldn’t talk. Jimin was pumping Jungkook much harder than he intended but he couldn’t stop himself. He was about to explode. He felt his dick pulse violently and he screamed out, “Bunny, I’m cummin’.” Jimin let out one final convulsion and collapsed on top of Jungkook’s back. 

He knew Jungkook had enough, so he pulled out quickly with warm cum still dripping from his dick. Jimin found the side of Jungkook’s mouth again and laid a deep passionate kiss on him. Jungkook was so quiet, Jimin was worried that he may have hurt him.

He rolled Jungkook back on to his back so he could straddle him. He was relieved to see Jungkook smiling broadly when he rolled over. Jimin had never been more in love in his life. “Baby are you…ok?” Jimin said, concerned.

“I’ve never been better. Glad there’s no dance practice tomorrow though. Not sure Imma’ be able to walk.” Jungkook winked at Jimin and rubbed his hands up his stomach.

“I love you,” Jimin said as he leaned over and gave Jungkook another long passionate kiss.

“I love you too,” Jungkook said as his lips met Jimin’s.

“You need to get some rest my little graduate. You have a big day tomorrow,” Jimin said in an authoritative voice.

As Jimin spoke, he noticed that Jungkook’s dick was standing at attention again.

“Kookie what the fuck?” Jimin said as he dropped his head in exhaustion.

“Jungkook smiled hard at Jimin” One more time Jiminie, please?

Jimin was tired. It had been a long day. His powerful orgasm had taken all of his energy. But how could he ever say no to his Bunny?

“Anything for you.” Replied Jimin.

“Wait.” Jungkook whispered.

He leaned over to the nightstand and picked up the ring box that contained his matching ring. He took out the ring and slipped it on his left ring finger.

“But…I thought we agreed that...” Jimin began.

“Relax. It’s just for tonight. I’ll take it off tomorrow. For right now, I want to feel even closer to you.” Jungkook said seriously.

The two interlocked their fingers of their left hands so that their rings could touch. They smiled at the faint clanking noise that the two rings made as they knocked against each other. 

 

Jungkook stirred in a cloudy haze. His sleep had been sound and void of any dreams or anxiety. He could feel soft lips caressing his cheeks and forehead. His heart spoke before his mind was fully awake. He instinctively moved toward the direction of the soft kisses. He heard the voice of his Angel. “Jungkook-aah,” Jimin whispered with each kiss, “graduation day my love, time to wake up.”

Jungkook didn’t move nor did he open his eyes. He wanted the gentle kisses to continue forever. He wanted to hear Jimin’s soft whisper forever. Jimin’s voice turned from a whisper to a stern tone.

“Look you brat, I know you can hear me. Hosoek will be home any minute and I don’t think he would be too happy to walk in on this.” Jimin said with a smile in his voice.

Jungkook’s eyes flew open. The memories of the last night had come flooding back to him. It was the “first time” that he and Jimin had been together. The first time having sex. The thought made the butterflies in Jungkook’s stomach flutter angrily as if trying to escape. He recounted the feeling of having Jimin deep inside of him. He remembered the feelings of fullness and completion. He never knew that he could feel so close to another person. He never knew it was even possible. There were so many emotions that he needed to unpack, but now was not the time. For now, he needed to get back to his room before Hosoek returned.

Jungkook looked up at Jimin who was still hovering over the top of his face prodding him to get up. Both Jimin and Jungkook were completely naked. Half burned candles were littered throughout the room. Empty champagne glasses lay strewn at the bottom of the bed. The new tube of lubricant that Jungkook had purchased for the occasion lay almost empty on the floor next to the bed. And the ring box that once held their couple’s rings, sat quietly but knowingly on the night stand.

Jungkook lifted his hand and looked at his ring. He smiled slightly, then grabbed Jimin’s hand and kissed the matching ring that was on his finger.

“Mine.” Jungkook said quietly as he continued to keep his lips pressed against Jimin's ringed hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was so much fulfillment in this moment, he didn’t want to let it go. Jimin’s urgent insistence that Jungkook get out, seemed to dissipate temporarily. They both paused to let their love wash over them.

Jungkook was bolted back to earth by a loud noise coming from the street below. He sprang forward in the bed with the intention of leaping out. But in the midst of his motions, he felt a dull ache come from his lower regions. The pain stopped him dead in his tracks. He crashed back down letting his head fall freely onto the pile of pillows. His body was screaming with aches and soreness. Every inch of him seemed swollen and fatigued.

“Careful baby. I didn’t exactly take it easy on you last night.” Jimin was up and out of the bed strolling around casually naked. He worked his way around the room cleaning up and removing all of the evidence of their romantic trist. He also seemed very unbothered by his very loud erection. He looked back and Jungkook again, “You really should get up now.”

Jungkook fought through his soreness and got out of bed. It took him a moment to stand up fully. Before he knew it, naked Jimin was upon him helping him to stand.

“Are you ok? Take a hot bath when you get back to your room. I promise it will help. I’ll meet you later to work out the rest.” Jimin’s voice was low and sexy. 

Jungkook didn’t answer Jimin’s question. Jungkook fought back those butterflies again that seemed to have taken up residence in his stomach. They only seemed to appear when Jimin was close. 

Jimin began again,

“Let me see.” Jimin said as he lifted Jungkook’s hand and took off his ring.

“Hey, please don’t take it, I promise I won’t wear it at the same time as you…” The way Jungkook was pleading reminded Jimin of a child who was begging not to have his toy taken away.

“Shhh, calm down baby. I would never, ever, ever do that.” Jimin said as he removed a chain from his own neck. 

“I have an idea.” Jimin put Jungkook’s ring on the chain and then placed it over Jungkook’s head. The ring hung perfectly in the center of Jungkook’s chest – near to his heart. “This way, I’m always with you but it’s still our perfect secret. No one will know you have it on under your clothes except for me and you.”

“Thank you.” Jungkook rushed to find his pants and underwear. He got dressed in a few seconds. By the time he collected his duffle bag, Jimin had already hustled into the bathroom to shower. He was singing a lower octave of Serendipity and Jungkook could hear the happiness in his voice. Jungkook opened the shower door and gave Jimin one last kiss. He smiled and headed to the front door of Jimin’s apartment. He swung open the front door and jumped back startled. Hosoek was standing there about to put his key in the lock. Hosoek jumped as well.

“You scared me! What are you doing in my apartment?” Hosoek charged past Jungkook holding the center of his chest. 

Jungkook searched up and down the aisles of his brain looking for a valid answer to Hosoek's very valid question. While his conscious mind prepared to lie, his heart and mouth conspired to speak the truth, “I spent the night here last night.” Jungkook smirked at the thought of his own boldness. Without another word, he headed down the hallway back towards his room.

Hosoek had been up most of the night working on his mixtape. He was too tired to acknowledge the voices in his head that were telling him to complain about the possibility that Jungkook and Jimin and fucked on his bed. He made a mental note to bitch about it later. Jimin emerged from the shower still singing Serendipity. His glow was undeniable. He had wrapped himself in a towel from the waist down but was wearing one of Jungkook’s t-shirts on top. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and danced across the room to his dresser.

“You’re in a good mood this morning.” Hosoek’s eyes were fixed on Jimin’s left finger.

“Our Maknae is graduating today, it’s a happy day,” Jimin tried to explain his perfect mood.

“Yeah, so he’s graduating, but YOU seem to be the one who’s sporting new jewelry?” Hosoek was smiling at Jimin.

“ohh this?” Jimin looked like a swollen canary who couldn’t’ wait to sing. He abandoned all pretense of acting coy and went straight into his big news.

“Kookie gave it to me,” Jimin spilled.

“Congratulations Jimin. He makes you happy. You make each other happy. We can all see it. So, this makes it official, I guess?” Hosoek’s words didn’t seem to match his facial expression. Although supportive, Hosoek had never been shy about letting everyone know he thought that dating within the group was a very bad idea. He thought that ‘coming out’ publicly was also a very bad idea.

“We’re not making anything ‘public’ ok Hobie,” Jimin used his short fingers to make finger quotes, “if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“You’re wearing his ring Jimin. That’s pretty damn public.” Hosoek spoke stearnly. 

“Yes, but he’s not wearing his, at least not at the same time.” Jimin justified his explanation.

“ARMY will still figure it out.” Hosoek said as he took off his pants and crawled into his bed.

“OK, yep, you have a point, but we always have plausible deniability,” Jimin laughed at his own words.

“I want both of you to be happy Jimin. Look, I have to get some rest. Tell Jungkook that we’ll be late to his graduation. Late, but we will be there.” Hosoek settled himself within his bed.

“We?” Jimin inquired.

“Yeah, Joon and Yoongi were in the studio with me working all night. We’re all pretty spent. They’ll be late too. BUT we will be there.” With that statement, Hosoek shut his eyes.

Jimin walked over to Hosoek and pulled the covers up over him. He kissed the tips of his fingers and then rubbed them over Hosoek’s forehead. He had truly been blessed with the most loving and supportive members in the world. He did not take them for granted.

 

Jungkook surveyed himself in the mirror. He was all dressed in his freshly pressed gold uniform jacket. He wore fitted black pants to complement his customized jacket. His Noona’s from the OT7 glam squad had dropped by to pitch in with styling his hair by running some gold streaks through the front and giving him a blondish hue. He liked the way he looked and he knew that Jimin would be pleased too. 

There was an absolutely obnoxious knock at the door. Jungkook rolled his eyes. He yelled through the front door, “Tae-Tae, you’re going to wake the entire floor, stop it.” Jungkook walked over to the door and opened it. 

As a surprise to NO ONE, Tae bolted into Jungkook’s room uninvited, “Do you even KNOW HOW TO ANSWER A TEXT?” Taehyung threw his hands up into the air as if talking to a petulant child.

“Sorry dude, I haven’t even looked at my phone since last night. I’ve been busy, getting ready for the graduation. I have to be at the school in half an hour.” Jungkook blurted out random excuses while he searched the room for his shoes.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. WELL?” Tae pressed.

“Well what?” Jungkook looked puzzled.

“You know damn well, well what,” Tae countered.

“I..wait, what?” Jungkook couldn’t help but smile at his intentional effort to frustrate Tae.

“You’re an ass, you know that?” Tae was beyond irritated.

Jungkook gave up the charade and began telling Tae about his evening, “Everything was perfect. I owe you, Tae for all of your help - especially with the champagne.” Jungkook patted Tae on the back as he spoke.

“Ok, show me, where’s the ring?” Tae quizzically glanced at both of Jungkook’s hands looking for the matching pair to the ring that had been given to Jimin.

“He’s wearing it. I’m not.” Jungkook felt sadness with this admission. Jungkook took warm comfort in knowing that he didn’t have to explain anything to Tae. Besides Jimin and Jungkook themselves, Tae was the only other person who truly understood what Jimin and Jungkook were going through. Tae had witnessed the entire journey with all of the joy, sadness, fear and complexity that the relationship had to offer. 

Tae picked up the conversation with, “There’s no rush. As long as you two know, that is all that’s important.” Tae was trying to be reassuring. He watched Jungkook’s expression as he searched seemingly aimlessly for his shoes.

“Yeah.” Jungkook said in a low voice. Until this very moment, Jungkook hadn’t realized how impactful it was that he and Jimin couldn’t wear their rings at the same time. Jungkook could feel the cold metal lying against his chest where Jimin had hung the ring around his neck to hide it from the world. It was a little thing, but somehow it seemed to be robbing Jungkook of some of his joy.

Tae sensed the change in Jungkook’s mood. He countered with his own mood shifting conversation, “Top or bottom?” Tae gave his best purvey face.

“You should leave now,” Jungkook said very smoothly, doing his best to contain his smile.  
Tae’s little mood lifting joke seemed to hit the spot. Jungkook was smiling widely now. He also managed to locate his shoes. Tae watched as he leaned down gingerly to pick them up.

“WHOAAAAAAAAA, bottom!!” Tae screamed as he let out a HUGE laugh. “Good luck with that buddy, Jimin doesn’t seem like the type to ever hold back,” Tae was now laughing so hard that he was holding his sides.

Jungkook was silently in agreement with Tae but he would never, ever admit it.

Jimin suddenly appeared behind Tae. “What’s funny?” Jimin glared directly at Tae.

“How’d you….?” Tae started.

“I have a key, what’s so funny?” Jimin didn’t allow Tae to finish. “You both seem very amused.” 

It was true, Jimin did have a key. Jimin often used the key to let himself into Jungkook’s room without notice. Jimin surveyed the room looking back and forth between Jungkook and Tae. He was about to ask his question again when his eyes redirected from Tae to Jungkook. His eye sparkled when he noticed Jungkook’s new look. He walked over to him. Jimin seemed to have completely lost his thoughts.

“You look so fucking hot,” was all that Jimin could manage to say to Jungkook. Jimin’s eyes widened just slightly. He stared at Jungkook as if he had never seen such beauty before. He and Jungkook locked visage.

“Yuck, that’s my cue to leave. We only have ten minutes before the car arrives, so get down there quickly. We only have ten minutes. TEN minutes,” Tae repeated himself as he walked to the door. “Ten minutes. Did I mention there are only TEN MINUTES until the car arrives to take us to the school? Ten minutes.” Tae yelled one last time before exiting. He was pretty sure that he was talking to himself because Jimin and Kookie couldn’t hear a word he said.

For a brief moment, a very brief but powerful moment, Jungkook considered pushing Jimin down on the bed, ripping off his clothes and spending the entire day making love with his boyfriend – thereby skipping his graduation all together. Of course, he knew he couldn’t do that but the urge was strong none the less. 

Jungkook wasn’t the only one who looked irresistible. Jimin was stunning. He was wearing a dark green turtle neck sweater, black slacks, a sharp black peacoat and his usual black thick rimmed glasses. His beautiful blond hair was framing his face accentuating the contrast between his pale skin and his stark clothing. 

Jimin pulled Jungkook close. They opened their mouths and engaged in a deep penetrating kiss. They made each other quiver with desire. Jungkook walked forward pushing Jimin into the wall. 

“Ten minutes,” Jimin reminded.


	12. She's Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Yoongi light up the night sky and Jimin and Jungkook have a front row seat. Will this spell disaster for OT7?

Chapter 12 - She’s Pregnant

Jungkook flung Jimin onto the bed. He threw Jimin so hard that Jimin’s shoulder hit the edge of the headboard. He yelled in pain.

“Whoa calm down Kookie,” Jimin was smiling but there was a small sense of fear in his voice. He knew he had crossed the line. Jungkook was pissed, much angrier than Jimin had ever seen him before.

He climbed on top of Jimin and straddled him. He begun kissing him hard. There was no passion. Just anger. Jungkook lifted up and stared and Jimin blankly. He reached down and wrapped his large hand around Jimin’s throat. He resisted the urge to squeeze until Jimin’s last breath left him. Instead he used his grip to hold Jimin down and keep him from moving. Jimin didn’t dare squirm. He didn’t dare say anything. He knew that Jungkook was walking a fine line between sanity and complete madness.

Jungkook had been a sub for all of their relationship. He loved being dominated by Jimin. He loved the full feeling of Jimin being inside of him. Today, however, he wanted control. He needed control. His anger was blinding him. He opened Jimin's legs and shoved his hard dick deep inside of him. He hadn’t the courtesy to even warn Jimin. Jimin hit Jungkook hard in the chest. Jungkook wouldn’t stop. He still had Jimin by the throat. He reached down to kiss him hard again. Still so much anger. He fucked Jimin hard. Jungkook was so strong. He tightened his grip around Jimin’s neck. 

“You want to fuck him?” Jungkook repeated as he drove his dick even deeper into Jimin. “You don’t want me? You don’t want to fuck me anymore? Are you tired of me?” Jungkook’s words were coming out angry and fierce. “All I have ever done is love you. And this is how you repay me? Chasing after another man right in my fucking face!” Jungkook was about to cum. 

Jimin was tearing up. The pleasure of being dominated by Jungkook was undeniable. But the pain was too much. Jungkook loosened the grip on Jimin’s neck and slid his hand down to Jimn’s chest. Jimin took Jungkook’s hand and placed it back on his neck. Jimin, wanting to maintain the passion from Jungkook's anger, began yelling and Jungkook, ‘“Squeeze you mother fucker. You want to fuck me. Fuck me hard. You want to choke me? Choke me you coward.” ‘

The real Jimin and Jungkook stared at each other in disbelief as they both reached into the bowl to get another hand full of popcorn. The two were sitting on the balcony of their hotel room. They were cuddled together on a reclining chair with Jimin sitting in Jungkook’s lap. The views of downtown Manhattan were spectacular. It was a bright summer evening. The sun was just beginning to set creating a massive orange hue across the sky.

“I’m not sure I would ever call you a coward, baby,” Jimin said.  
“I would hope not, I’m not coward. You’re ahead of me, don’t tell me what happens,” Jungkook says as his eyes continue to read through the page.

“Well we kinda know what happens Kookie, you cum, I cum, we both scream…it’s all pretty predictable baby.”

They both turned their attention back to the fan fic.

“Where did you leave off?” Jungkook asked.

“Uuum, right at ‘squeeze you mother fucker’,” Jimin lead Kookie to the spot where he left off reading.

“Oh, that’s hot,” Jungkook smiled. 

“Yeah but it is kinda - pretty violent though right? It’s almost like a…S&M scene?” Jimin was concerned.

“I kinda like the idea of being a DOM.” Jungkook said with a sultry tone.

“Do you now? Maybe these trashy fan fics could give us a few ideas. It seems like you may be discovering your freaky side.” Jimin laughed and emphasized the word FREAKAAAAY.

“HEY, I’m the DOM, it's nothing but freaky sides!” Jungkook rolled with laugher as he playfully scolded Jimin.

“Seriously, I think we’re discovering a new side to you.” Jimin said lovingly.

“Well, I didn’t know I had a gay side, so there’s that.” Jungkook said.

“You’re all gay my love, there is no other side,” Jimin shifted slightly on Jungkook’s lap.

“Ddaeng.” Jungkook replied. His perculiar reply caught Jimin’s attention.

Jimin and Jungkook combed through at least 20 different stories. Some of them sweet, loving and tender. Some of them just plain filth and smut. The guys loved reading them all. It was a great way to spend a Friday night.

“Am I really that jealous?” ARMY seems to think I…” Jungkook didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Jimin offered an answer.

“Much worse Kookie, much worse,” Jimin interrupted.

“I don’t think I’m that bad,” Jungkook pouted a bit.

“That’s because you can’t see it my love. I believe ARMY have actually given you the nick name Jeonlous. But it's ok, because I still love you.” Jimin said apologetically.

“I know,” Jungkook responded without looking at Jimin. A scene down on the street had grabbed his attention. He was focusing his eyes on something. “You hear that?” Jungkook asked Jimin.

“Uh TV?” Jimin offered.

“No…” Jungkook tapped Jimin lightly as a sign to stand up so that he could get up and look over the balcony. Jungkook walked to the edge of their balcony and looked down into the street.  
“Is that?” Jungkook motioned for Jimin to come forward. He continued, “Is that Joon?” 

Jimin traced Jungkook’s line of sight to two figures about 10 floors below.  
“Kookie, how can you possibly see that?” Jimin squinted through his thick glasses, “I…think that is Joon…and Yoongi?” Jimin said surprised. “Are they arguing?” Jimin added.

“I don’t like the look of this,” Jungkook was already on high alert.

“I don’t either, let’s go.” Jimin hurriedly slipped on his tennis shoes and followed closely behind Jungkook as he bolted out the door.

Namjoon and Yoongie were inches apart. Yoongi, being a bit shorter that Namjoon was staring up into Namjoon’s face. Both men were blazing red with anger.

“If you were so worried about her why didn’t you do a better job making sure she didn’t fuck anybody else?” Joon spat at Yoongi.

“Man fuck you. You knew we were seeing each other. Don’t give me that shit. I can’t even trust you now? You got no morals, no honor, no integrity. I’m your brother and you treat me like this?” Yoongi was on fire.

“She’s a fucking groupie you looser? Who falls for a groupie? She’s fucked every K-pop star in Korea. Besides, I cleary fucked her better because she left your tired weak ass.” Namjoon smirked behind his biting remark. He continued, “I guess she got tired of those weak ass raps you been putting down lately and decided to get with somebody who had some real talent.” Namjoon laughed at his last statement.

This sent Yoongi into a rage. Namjoon hadn’t finished getting the words out before Yoongi had rushed him and jumped on him, knocking them both to the ground hard. He began throwing punches feverishly pummeling Namjoon in the face. Namjoon was caught by surprise by Yoongi’s sudden attack. It didn’t take long for Namjoon to start blocking punches and throwing a few of his own. He managed to kick Yoongi off of him. Yoongi rushed him again and Namjoon lifted his elbow and dealt a savage blow to Yoongi’s chin. Blood spurted everywhere. The blow was just enough to stop Yoongi in his tracks momentarily. Namjoon got to his feet and charged towards Yoongi again. 

Jimin and Jungkook poured out of the elevator and ran full speed through the hotel lobby. Jungkook yelled into his phone,

“Siri call Tae!” 

Tae answered almost immediately, “Hey Wha-“

“NINE- ONE- ONE, Joon and Yoon, lobby!” Jungkook didn’t bother to disconnect. Instead he kept running at lightning speed trying to get to his brothers before they killed each other. Jimin was right on his heels. They could see the escalation of the fight through the glass doors of the hotel lobby. No matter how fast they ran, they just couldn’t seem to get there fast enough.

Yoongi was covered in blood, but he wouldn’t relent. He went after Namjoon again, this time punching him straight in the eye and then straight into stomach. Namjoon was pushed back and doubled over by the blow of punches. 

Jungkook was the first to race through the glass door. He threw himself in front of Namjoon precluding him from making another approach toward Yoongi. Jimin had wrapped Yoongi into a tight hug and was backing him away from Namjoon and Jungkook. Jimin was much stronger than Yoongi, he was easily able to control him and push him back into the hotel lobby. 

“You pathetic piece of shit, you can’t even fight.” It was an ironic statement coming from Yoongi considering he was the one covered in blood and Namjoon barely had a scratch on him. Yoongi was still wrestling with Jimin trying to get loose so he could go after Namjoon again. 

“Hyung, please. Calm down, calm down, calm down. Jimin repeated himself multiple times while gently patting Yoongi’s chest. He had both arms wrapped around Yoongi trying to hold him for dear life. Jimin’s calm demeanor was a stark contrast to Yoongi’s fury.

Yoongi’s blood was continuing to flow everywhere. By the time Jimin ushered Yoongi inside and got him seated, he was also covered in Yoongi’s blood. 

Tae was at the front desk begging the terrified staff not to call the police. Tae’s eyes bulged widely when he turned around and saw the condition of Yoongi’s face. He walked over to the crowd of people that were growing around Yoongi.

“Sorry, I couldn’t get out there to help. When I got to the lobby, the ladies were hysterical and yelling about calling the police. I thought I needed to stop that. You guys looked like you had everything under control,” Tae directed his comments towards Jimin who was down on one knee watching with great interest as Yoongi attempted to stop the bleeding of his wound by holding his sleeve to it.

“You did the right thing Tae, thank God you were able to intervene. The last thing we need on top of this embarrassment is an arrest of our Hyungs in America.” Jimin said disgusted. As soon as he said this, he saw a hint of remorse cross Yoongi’s face.

The lobby was quickly filling with OT7 staff and management. This was a true mess. When PD saw Yoongi’s wounds, he immediately called the medical staff. Yoongi’s chin was gushing. Jimin was sitting below his friend watching carefully as the medical staff attended to his wounds. Everyone immediately began thinking about the photo shoot that was scheduled for Saturday morning. It was possible that Yoongi would need to go to the hospital and get stitches. Jimin grew angry just thinking about it. What could they possibly be fighting about that would lead to this? 

Jungkook had a much easier time managing Namjoon outside. The presence of the Maknae instantly called him down giving him perspective. It was as if he popped back into his body and his normal mind. Jungkook looked at Namjoon’s face. His left eye was beginning to swell where Yoongi had popped him. Other than that, Namjoon looked to be in good shape with no serious injury. Jungkook couldn’t help but worry about Yoongi though. There was a lot of blood on him. Jungkook looked back through the glass doors searching for Jimin. He found Jimin’s face sitting below Yoongi watching him get butterfly stitches. For a moment, Jungkook froze. He saw blood all over Jimin. Instinctually he turned and headed through the glass doors towards the lobby. Jimin looked up and saw Jungkook heading his way. He could see the panic in Jungkook’s eyes. He quickly jumped up and met him at the door.

“I’m fine baby, it’s not mine…I’m fine. All Yoongi. I’m ok.” Jimin talked fast, trying to keep Jungkook calm. He DID NOT need Jungkook losing control too. This was enough of a mess without adding to it. “Take Namjoon for a walk. I still don’t think it’s safe for them to be anywhere near each other.” Jimin suggested.

Jungkook was slow to move. He looked at Jimin one more time from head to toe. Seeing him covered in blood was like a nightmare.

“You sure? You’re not hurt?” Jungkook asked. He was being defiant. Jimin had told him clearly to go. But he couldn’t leave without making sure.

“I promise you, I am ok,” Jimin managed to smile, “my blood is 14k gold. This is just plain old red stuff, that’s how you know it isn’t mine.” That was exactly what Jungkook needed to let go. He motioned a kiss toward Jimin and disappeared back through the glass hotel doors.

“Namjoon-hyung?” Jungkook immediately approached Namjoon.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Namjoon responded.

“And you don’t have to. I was just going to ask you if you would buy me some ice cream. I left my wallet upstairs and I’m hungry.” Jungook smiled. He was pleased with himself. He had managed to make Namjoon smile and managed to score some free ice cream all at the same time. “There’s a cool place just around the corner, let’s go,” Jungkook patted Namjoon on the back as they began walking.

Whatever triggered this fight needed to be dealt with immediately. This was the kind of thing that broke groups apart. Jungkook knew that they needed to get to the bottom of it. Jungkook himself, was not particularly good in these situations. He was going to have to call in reinforcements. If anyone was going to be able to mend these two, it was Jimin. Jungkook’s boyfriend had a special, uncanny ability to break through even the toughest exteriors and get people to open up. It was one of the things that Jungkook loved most about Jimin. He could make anybody talk, spill their guts and give up all the tea. The members all referred to it as a “super power”. It was lucky for the world that Jimin chose to use his superpowers only for good. Jungkook knew that Jimin had probably already spoken to Yoongi. Now it was his turn to speak with Namjoon. He was nervous about how he was going to approach this, but one thing was for sure, he hadn’t spent all of that time with Jimin without learning a little something. 

He sent Jimin a quick text

Kookiebeans to Mochi: Details?  
Mochi to Kookiebeans: Working on it  
Kookiebeans to Mochi: What do I say?  
Mochi to Kookiebeans: Nothing. Love him, listen, don’t judge, don’t force  
Kookiebeans to Mochi: Got it…I think  
Mochi to Kookiebeans: You got this (wink smiley face)

Namjoon and Jungkook shuffled through the line at the ice cream shop and headed out to the patio and took a seat. Jungkook took a deep breath.

“Soooo, I heard two members of OT7 got into a fight?” This was Jungkook’s opening line. Jungkook was pretty sure he had already mishandled one of Jimin’s instructions. Namjoon wasn’t impressed. “Too soon?” Jungkook asked as he laughed. Namjoon still didn’t reply.  
Jungkook reloaded and tried again, “Have you read any of the porn about us? Whew, there is some real sick stuff out there.”

Jackpot. This actually made Namjoon smile. “You are not good at this.” Namjoon said. “Where is Jimin when you need him?” 

“My sentiments exactly!” Jungkook couldn’t have agreed more. This was Jimin’s terrirory. He had no business dealing with such adult things. Jungkook suddenly became serious. He reached out and touched Namjoon’s arm.

“I don’t need to know what this is about. It’s none of my business actually. I only need to know how we can get through it. When Jimin and I first got together, you used to warn us all of the time about “being carefull” and “managing our emotions”. Well – I’m saying the same thing to you Hyung. We have to manage this and come through this as a team. Jungkook was satisfied. This was really as hard as he was willing to try. The rest, he could leave to Jimin.

“It’s about a girl.” Namjoon looked mortified.

“A girl?” Jungkook was surprised. “Who, may I ask?”  
“I fucked some girl from Busan and Yoongi got all up in his feelings about it. Apparently, he has feelings for this girl. But she’s a damn groupie and I made sure to tell him about it. He’s smarter than that. He should know better. You remember her. Jackson’s sister, Soujin. 

Jungkook felt his heart sink down to his knees. Soujin was his ex-best friend’s sister. She was also the reason that he almost lost Jimin forever. This was the last name he wanted to hear. Just a couple years prior, Jungkook had kissed her in the hopes of proving to Jimin that he wasn’t gay. It was a disaster and one of the dumbest things he had ever done. He didn’t want to hear her name. To make matters worse, this was going to bring up a bunch of buried feelings that took forever to overcome. Jungkook wondered if Jimin was getting the same information.

“She has fucked every Idol in South Korea. Yoongi should know better. He should know better. We’ve messed around with the same girl before. I can’t understand why he’s mad at me for it now.” Namjoon continued with his fervent insistence that Soujin was a whore.

Namjoon and Jungkook talked for a couple hours then headed back to the hotel. The lobby was empty by the time they returned. A new staff was behind the reception desk and everything seemed back to normal. There was no sign of Jimin or Yoongi. Jungkook walked Namjoon back to his hotel room.

“Listen. I know this is rough. But we’re here for you. We’re brothers and we will get through this. And remember, I am always here, but if you need to talk…call Jimin,” Jungkook laughed and walked back to the elevator. 

Jungkook was slightly hesitant to walk back into his hotel room. He didn’t know what to expect from Jimin. He buzzed the hotel key and slowly walked in. The room was dark. Jimin was sitting on the floor in the pitch black. He looked as if he had been crying.

“Oh God.” Jungkook thought to himself. How did Namjoon and Yoongi’s mess become his? This was a disaster. And now Jimin was suffering because of it. He walked over to Jimin and sat down at his feet.

“Hi.” Jungkook said cautiously.

“He left Kookie,” Jimin sniffled.

“Who left?” Jungkook was confused.

“Yoongi,” Jimin sounded very serious.

“What do you mean left? Where did he go? Another hotel? That’s not possible,” Jungkook shook his head.

“He said he’s quitting the group. That girl…she says she’s pregnant with his baby. That’s why he was so upset with Namjoon for sleeping with her. He left OT7 Kookie. Manager PD is going to head out to try to talk to him tomorrow, but you know how stubborn Yoongi can be. He’s already booked his flight back to Korea.”

“This can’t be,” Jungkook felt tears start to swell up in his eyes. He and Jimin held each other and cried. There was no OT7 without Min Yoongi.


	13. The Search for Min Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why must things be so complicated? Jimin and Jungkook were finally starting to settle into their new romance when things began to go horribly wrong. Yoongi leaving the group placed extreme pressure on the other members, especially Jimin. Raw feelings get exposed as Jimin and Jungkook fight to mend the broken pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Discussion. If you are reading along and enjoying the story, I would love to hear from you. The discussion question is as follows: What do you think is the true basis for Jungkook being so insatiable lately towards Jimin? Drop a comment and let me know your thoughts. This will go a long way in validating for me that the underlying theme of their relationship is being picked up by the readers. I am hoping that everyone can see what's happening. Thanks. Enjoy.

Chapter 13 – The Search for Min Yoongi

The next morning the members had an early photo shoot. With Yoongi MIA, the others had to get through the shoot without him. The photographer held out hope that Yoongi would eventually show but it was a hope that was never fulfilled. Yoongi was already on a flight back to Korea. The mood was somber. No one really knew what to expect or how to handle this. Yoongi was under contract, so they all knew he would have to return eventually. But would the group be the same? Would there be too much pain and hurt to overcome? Would he ever forgive Namjoon? How would Yoongi becoming a father, affect the group? It was a sad day, but business had to continue. The members cut their trip short and headed back to Korea the following Sunday.

Five weeks had passed since Yoongi left. Management, Jimin, Jungkook and Namjoon made multiple attempts to reach him every day. Tae and Seokjin knew some of Yoongi’s old high school buddies. They reached out to them desperate for information on where Yoongi may be hiding. Each lead turned up a dead end. 

No stone went unturned in search of Yoongi. The members called all of the hospitals and funeral homes wondering if he may be there. The mood amongst the members was becoming bleak. They were terrified that Yoongi may be injured or worse. Their imaginations took them to the deepest darkest places. Yoongi took work very seriously. It was not like him to skip out on his obligations. Where could he possibly be?  
One morning, Hoseok had an idea. He decided to go and see Yoongi’s parents. If anyone would know where he was, it was them. Everyone was reluctant to bring them into this, but if Yoongi really was in trouble, they needed to know. Hoseok drove out to Yoongi’s family’s restaurant to try to find him. The only think that Yoongi’s parents would confirm was that Yoongi was ok, in good health and didn’t want to be bothered. They refused to provide any additional information beyond that. If the boys were going to find Yoongi they had to do it on their own. 

“Well at least we know he’s safe,” Namjoon said as Hoseok recounted the news he’d received from Yoongi’s parents. “But that still doesn’t excuse his decision to just leave.”

Jimin was sitting on the floor next to Namjoon. Jungkook was sitting behind Jimin massaging a knot that had developed in Jimin’s back. Jimin’s head was tilted to the side and his eyes were shut tight in pain as Jungkook did his best to relieve the tension in his back.

“We have to find him. I won’t stop until we find him.” Jimin said, fighting back tears.

“He doesn’t want to be found Jiminie.” Jungkook tried to rationalize with his boyfriend.

Jimin turned completely around to look in Jungkook’s eyes, “We will find him.” 

The group consisting of, Jimin, Jungkook, Hoseok, Seokjin, Namjoon, and Tae along with management and a few staff members, sat around brainstorming about possible places to look for Yoongi.  
It was Manager PD who thought of it first. There was one last person that the members hadn’t reached out to. Soujin. Manager PD asked Jungkook if he would go and visit her to get her to tell him where Yoongi was. He figured since Jackson and Jungkook were such good friends that Soujin would open up to him more easily than the other members.

Manager PD looked at Jungkook, “Will you go?”

Jimin answered on Jungkook’s behalf, “Yes, WE will go. I’ll travel with him, so he isn’t alone.”

“Thanks Jimin, when can you guys leave?” Manager PD asked.

“Immediately,” Jungkook answered. 

Jungkook thought this had to be the worst punishment that anyone could inflict upon a person. Not only did he have to see Soujin again, he had to do it with Jimin by his side. Jungkook shuddered at the notion of how emotionally draining and difficult this was going to be for Jimin. Traces of guilt began to rise again. He had apologized to Jimin 100 times over the Soujin debacle, but it never felt like Jimin actually forgave him.

“Why don’t you stay, I can go.” Jungkook said lightly. He was trying to find a way out of this predicament.

“I’m going. She may know where Yoongi is. If we find him, I need to be there to talk some sense into him,” Jimin was not interested in debating the issue.

Jimin and Jungkook took the earliest train available to Busan. The best way to describe Jimin’s mood on the ride out to Busan was, stoic. He appeared fine on the outside. He lauged at all of Jungkook’s jokes. He smiled in all the right places, spoke at all the right times, but there was hallowness that Jungkook could feel.

“Do you want to talk?” Jungkook rested his hand over the top of Jimin’s.

“No. I just want to get this over with, find Yoongi and go home,” Jimin shut down Jungkook’s attempt at consoling him. 

Jungkook didn’t give up.

“You know there was never anything between us right? I was confused back then. I didn’t want to admit to being gay. I didn’t want to admit to having feelings for you. I was stupid. I was a mess. You know that Jiminie.” Jungkook looked in Jimin’s eyes, hoping that he was getting through.

Jimin turned his head sassily and said, “I know you never liked her. She’s not even your type. She’s actually more my type.” Jimin smirked at the knowledge that he was making Jungkook uncomfortable. “It was never about being jealous of her.” Jimin paused for a moment. He couldn’t believe that he and Jungkook had never fully discussed this. “I was upset because you used her to intentionally hurt me.” Jimin had a sadness in his voice that literally stabbed at the strings of Jungkook’s heart. He could literally feel physical pain as he thought of his baby’s suffering.

Jungkook grabbed both of Jimin’s hands and encased them within his, “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I am so so sorry.” He closed his eyes and lifted the cluster of hands to his lips and kissed them.  
The two rode in silence for the remainder of the trip. When they reached Soujin’s house, they paused for a moment at the mailbox in the front yard. Jungkook asked Jimin if he would be more comfortable staying behind.

“Let me talk to her. I’ve known her since we were kids. I can handle this - If it’s too uncomfortable for you,” Jungkook said.

“You’re bat shit crazy if you think I’m letting this crazy thirsty bitch spend any time alone with you.” Jimin remarked rather visciously.

“But I thought you said you weren’t jealous,” Ohh how Jungkook wanted to laugh, but he held it.

“I’m not. But I’m not stupid either.” Jimin was done with the conversation. He headed straight up the sidewalk to Soujin’s front door.

“Ok then, let’s go,” Jungkook was talking to himself because Jimin was already at the front door ringing the doorbell repeatedly. He rushed to stand next to Jimin. 

The front door brought back pleasant memories. Jungkook had stood on that door step many times before during his youth. It was a warm memory that Jungkook cherished.

Jackson’s younger brother, Anderson answered. His face lit up when he saw Jungkook.  
“Jungkook-hyung!” The famous Maknae from OT7, what are you doing here?” Anderson seemed geniuinely happy to see him. “JIMIN-hyung!!!!” he recognized Jimin and smiled even more brightly, “I want to dance like you when I grow up.” 

Jimin looked down at the boy and smiled his brightest smile, “Thank you, that is a great compliment. Jungkook never told me that you danced, maybe we can practice together sometime.” Jimin seemed, for a moment, to forget the purpose of their visit. Jungkook intervened.

“Hello Anderson, it’s good to see you. Is Soujin here? Or Jackson?” 

Jungkook said this last name with great trepidation. 

It had been a year since Jungkook had last uttered Jackson’s name. Jackson was Jungkook’s ex-best friend. Jackson, Soujin’s brother, and Jungkook hadn’t spoken since Jackson found out about Jungkook and Jimin dating. Jungkook reflected on his last words with Jackson:

“Please Jungkook, tell me it isn’t true. This is just a silly rumor right. Soujin was mistaken. Please, please Jungkook, please. Tell me it isn’t true.” Jackson pleaded with Jungkook for his denial.  
“I can’t deny it Jackson. It’s true.” Jungkook said softly.  
“NO, no, I won’t accept. I’ve known you since we were kids. I’d know if you were gay. You’re not gay. You’re not dating that freak Jimin. He’s a –a- a,” Jackson settled on a word but decided not to say it as Jungkook stepped up to him. Jungkook was tall and all muscle. The last thing Jackson wanted to do was tangle with him. But still he was so outraged, that it was hard for him to control himself.  
“He’s a what? Beautiful, intelligent person that I’m in love with? Ya.” Jungkook shut Jackson down before his words got him into trouble.  
“You’re the worst type of sinner. You’re a monster. I hope you and that freak burn in hell. Don’t ever speak to me again. Enjoy getting fucked up the ass by your freak of a boyfriend.” Jackson whirled around and walked away. It was the last time he and Jungkook ever spoke.  
Jackson was never able to accept Jungkook being gay. He stopped communicating with Jungkook, eventually cutting him off completely. Loosing Jackson was the worst pain that Jungkook experienced in his young adult life. Jackson had been his best friend in the world. He was closer to Jackson than he was with all of the OT7 members. But in the end, Jackson never accepted Jimin, so Jungkook had no choice but to let him go. It was surreal to now be standing in Jackson’s house under such odd circumstances.

“We need to see Soujin, it’s urgent. Is she here sweetheart?” Jimin repeated Jungkook’s question, this time with greater urgency. 

“My sister and brother are both here. I’ll go get them.” Anderson left the room. After waiting for what seemed like a lifetime, Anderson returned.

“My sister is on her way. She’ll be here in a minute.” Anderson looked down at his feet and shifted nervously. He continued, “my brother, I’m sorry Jungkook but he says he doesn’t want to see you. I’m really sorry. He’s being an ass.”

“There’s no need to apologize Anderson. I pretty much know where I stand with him,” Jungkook said confidently. He lifted Jimin’s hand and held it tightly, allowing both their clenched hands to rest in his lap.

Soujin sauntered into the room. She was a strange girl. Her extremely long hair was now dyed dark teal with red tips. She wore teal blue contacts over her pupils that were an exact match to her hair. Her large cleavage was heavily exposed. Her flat pale stomach was fully visable from beneath her “Nirvana” crop top. Her skirt was short and her long thin legs stretched out from beneath it.

Jimin leaned over to Jungkook and whispered, “Is this how pregnant women dress now-a -days?” Jungkook shrugged.

Jimin and Soujin engaged in a strategic game of visual chess. Each was surveying the other in great detail while attempting to remain casual. Jimin’s eyes followed Soujin from the moment she entered the room until she walked over to them. He invited her to sit down as if she was a visitor in her own home.

Soujin looked at Jimin as if he were some type of art piece on a wall. She spoke to Jungkook even though she never took her eyes off of Jimin.

“Damn Kookie, that’s what’s up. He’s as stunning in person as he is on television,” She laughed and continued speaking, “glad you finally figured it out.” She spoke directly to Jimin this time, “So you’re the ONE? He’s loved you for a long time Mama.” She turned her attention back to Jungkook and smiled, “So what’s up daddy? Why am I being graced by the presence of two of the hottest members of OT7?”

It was confirmed. Jimin hated her. He didn’t take to kindly to be called “Mama” either. Jungkook never got a chance to answer Soujin’s question. Jimin had leaned forward to start his own inquisition,

“Where’s Yoongi?” Jimin cut directly to the point.

“How the hell should I know? Is that why your’re here?” Soujin responded with a great deal of irritation.

“We just thought, you know - because of the baby, that he might be in touch.” Jimin said this as gently as he could, considering his level of irritation.

“Baby! What baby?” Soujin seemed authentically confused.

Jimin’s temper was rising. He was not impressed with her flagrant obtuse attitude.

Jungkook decided to take over the questioning. “Your baby, the baby that you and Yoongi are expecting. He told us that you’re pregnant.” 

“I don’t have any fucking baby…who told you I was pregnant? I am so confused right now…” Soujin stopped mid-sentence as if a wave of understanding had washed over her. “Ohh GOD, Ohhh God. You guys have to understand, I was drunk. I was just kidding around. It was a joke. He was talking to some other girl and I wanted him to stick around so I made that shit up. You don’t mean that he really believed me? What a fucking idiot. I’m not pregnant. Never have been, never will be. I hate kids.”

Jimin uncrossed his legs and stood up, “What do you mean you’re not pregnant?” 

“Just what I said, it was a joke. He should have known better,” Soujin started to look a little regretful. 

Jimin was standing over Soujin as she sat. The look that he gave her was frightening. Soujin could sense Jimin’s anger. Anderson, whom everyone had forgotten was even in the room, walked over to his sister and stood beside her in an act of gurdianship. Even Jungkook was uncomfortable. No one was comfortable with the tension in the room.

Yoongi and Jimin were very close. Screwing over Yoongi was akin to screwing over Jimin. Jimin’s outburst was a result of pure raw emotion.

“This is a fucking joke to you? You think this is funny to screw with someone’s life like this?” Jimin was about to pop.

Jungkook jumped in front of him, “So you haven’t seen Yoongi?”

“No,” Soujin said, “So what happened? Did he just take off? Because he thought I was pregnant? That makes no sense at all.”

“He took off because of a fight with Namjoon over your slutty ass!” Jimin said, voice raised. 

“Jimin!” Jungkook was firm. Jimin backed away and allowed Jungkook to handle the rest of the conversation.

Poor Anderson who was hearing an ear full, stood solidly by his sister, even stepping in front of her slightly to protect her from Jimin’s threatening demeanor.

“OH Ya’ Namjoon was a good time. Yoongi was way better though. Honestly, I don’t care about either of them. OT7 is so last year, I’ve moved on to Block B.” Soujin smiled to herself.

Jimin was unhinged. It was time to get him out. Jungkook pulled Jimin toward the front door while politely thanking Soujin for her time. Soujin stood up behind them and followed them to the door.

“Thank you, we appreciate your honesty. If you do hear from him, please let me know.” Jungkook said quickly. 

Jungkook was successful at getting Jimin to the door, but just as they were about to cross the threshold to outside, Jimin pulled his arm lose and turned back toward Soujin. He walked directly up to her. Jungkook recognized Jimin’s posture, he was tapping down his anger but it was still boiling just below the surface. 

Jimin licked his lips and surveyed her from head to toe. He was standing so close to her that her heaving chest was touching Jimin slightly as she breathed. He lowered his voice and spoke in Satoori accent,

“You think you’re cute don’t you? I hope you’re proud of yourself. You may have ruined multiple lives and destroyed life long friendships all because of your silly slut games. I swear to God, if anything happens to Yoongi because of your bullshit, I will hold you responsible and you will pay.” Jimin openly threatened Soujin. There was an air of seduction in how he addressed her. Jungkook could feel sexual tension between the two. It was a peculiar moment full of extremes.

Jimin turned and began to walk away. He stopped again suddenly and turned to look back at her over his shoulder, “And by the way,” he added, “I’m daddy.” 

Jungkook turned his head to make sure that Jimin couldn’t see his face. He flashed a broad smile to himself. His boyfriend was indeed savage and so fucking sexy. There was something about Jimin’s command over Soujin that was driving Jungkook into a horny frenzy. Although Jimin was very gay, Jungkook could easily picture him being a wonderful lover to a woman. It seemed like Soujin felt the tension as well. She was still watching Jimin from the open doorway as he and Jungkook walked away. 

Jimin was very angry. He was cursing under his breath at Soujin even though they had left her over ten minutes ago. Jungkook knew it fruitless to try to calm him down. He also knew that the only thing that could ease Jimin’s anger was time…or sex.

Jimin and Jungkook boarded the train back to Seoul. It was late. Very few people were on the train this time of night. Jungkook and Jimin had a car completely to themselves. Jungkook looked around and noticed they were alone. Jimin was staring out the window, no doubt worried about how Yoongi would react once he found out that Soujin was lying about the pregnancy. 

“It’s been five weeks, I can’t believe that he never even spoke to her in all this time.” Jimin said.

“I guess he needed time to process all of this Jimin. He probably couldn’t talk to her right away.” Jungkook replied.

“Well if he had just TALKED to her, maybe this whole mess could have ended weeks ago.” Jimin said through more anger.

Jungkook was about to take Jimin’s hand when his phone buzzed. Jimin heard it and looked anxiously at Jungkook to see who was texting. It was Seokjin sending a text

Seokjin to Jungkook: Yoongi’s back, you guys went all the way to Busan for nothing  
Jungkook to Seokjin: That’s great, what a relief  
Seokjin to Jungkook: Don’t get too excited, he’s only back because PD Bank went to his parents and told them he would sue Yoongi if he didn’t return. Still tense between him and Joon  
Jungkook to Seokjin: Not good  
Seokjin to Jungkook: They have to fix it, nothing we can do  
Jungkook to Seokjin: We found out some interesting news of our own, will tell you later. We’re on the train on our way back  
Seokjin to Jungkook: See ya’

Jungkook put his phone away and gave Jimin the news. Jimin was incredibly relieved. His mood change was almost immediate. Yoongi’s absence had taken a toll on Jimin. He had been sleeping even less than usual and he didn’t seem to be eating at all. The relief in his face when he heard the news about Yoongi, seemed to heal him right away. 

Jungkook was feeling great too. This thing with Yoongi was rough on everyone but it seemed like it might finally be over. This allowed Jungkook’s attention to turn elsewhere. He looked around the car again. They were still all alone.  
“Jiminie?” he called out softly

“Yes, Jungkook-ah, I know.” Jimin seemed to know what Jungkook was thinking without him saying a word. Jungkook ran his hand up Jimin’s thigh until he reached the tip of his Jimin’s dick resting under his jeans. 

“Why are you so excited about us being alone Jungkook-ah?”

Jungkook answered simply and honestly, “Because no one will see us have sex.”

“You’re insatiable these days, Kookie. I mean we’ve literally done it every day, sometimes twice a day, for the last 2 months. Don’t you think we need a rest?” Jimin laughed and smiled at his Kookie.

I let your rest yesterday. Jungkook moved closer to Jimin and began kissing his earlobe.

“We can’t very well have sex right here in the open,” Jimin tried to explain to a very riled up Jungkook. He was moving closer to Jimin and starting to unbutton Jimin’s shirt.

“Why not?, It’s very exciting. I’ve never fucked on a train before,” Jungkook was whispering in JImin’s ear. His hand was under Jimin’s shirt circling his nipples with his index finger.

“Yes, it’s very exciting until we get caught, then it’s a scandal.” Jimin was scanning Jungkook’s face. He loved everything about his handsome boyfriend. He locked on Jungkook’s lips and focused there as he watched Jungkook speak.

“I have a great idea, follow me.” Jungkook sprung up from his seat and then disappeared through a door behind them at the rear of the train.

“My God, I love you,” Jimin spoke the words aloud to himself as he thought of Jungkook waiting for him.

Jimin got up slowly. He was cautious to do one more check to make sure they were still alone. The car was still empty. Jimin walked, quickly and dissapeared behind the same door that swallowed Jungkook a few moments earlier. Jungkook was waiting with anticipation. He greedily pulled Jimin into the tight space and began attacking his lips and neck with bites and kisses. He reached down and tugged at the zipper on Jimin’s ripped jeans. With no hesitation, Jungkook pulled Jimin’s cock out. He dropped to his knees and took Jimin into his mouth. Jimin looked down at the top of Jungkook’s head as he serviced him. Jungkook was sucking feverishly as if his life depended on it. Jimin couldn’t remember when Jungkook had been this turned on. Jungkook stopped and looked up at Jimin, “I want you to fuck me from the back.”

“Jeon Jungkook! You’ve been reading too many naughty fan fics,” Jimin smiled down at his bunny. In a surprising turn of events, Jimin did as HE was told. 

Jimin pulled down Jungkook’s pants and turned him around, leaning him over the toilet. Jungkook held on to the top of the toilet to stabilize himself while Jimin prepared to ravish him. Jimin’s dick was still covered in Jungkook’s spit. It was the only lubrication they had. 

Jimin stuck two fingers inside of Jungkook in order to ready him for his entry. Jungkook was so over stimulated that he began to moan sensually as if already fighting off his orgasm.  
Jimin promised that he would be gentle. Jungkook still had to dance the next day and he didn’t want him sore and achy. Jimin removed his fingers, licked them and reinserted them into Jungkook again. Jungkook stood up slightly to kiss Jimin over his shoulder. Jimin pushed himself inside of Jungkook. Both men moaned in unison as their senses overloaded with the pleasure of engulfing each other. Jungkook continued to stroke his own dick as Jimin pushed gently into him. Jimin didn’t like Jungkook to touch himself while he was inside of him, so he grabbed both of Jungkook’s hands and held them behind his back.

“Stop it.” Jimin whispered as he held Jungkook’s hands tightly.

Jungkook liked being restricted like this, it was just enough to push him further towards climax. Jimin was continuing to push deeper into Jungkook with every pump. Jungkook seemed to be driven to ectasy. He was moaning loudly now and asking Jimin to give him more. Jimin continued to push his hard dick into Jungkook, gently at first. Jimin was struggling to hold on, to keep himself contained. No matter how many times he and Jungkook had sex, he was still turned on like it was the first time. Jimin watched him moan, watched his dick as it slid in and out of Jungkook’s ass, watched him squirm while Jimin held his hands…it was taking over and Jimin felt himself start to climax. Jimin tried to focus. He tried to keep his pace slow and steady as not to hurt Jungkook. Before he knew it, he was pounding Jungkook’s ass hard. Jungkook was moaning loudly now with a combination of pleasure and pain. They counter rocked against each other as the sound of Jimin’s nuts and thighs slapping against Jungkook echoed through the bathroom. Jimin pumped even harder. He had already broken his promise to be gentle. 

Jungkook was the first to go. He was moaning so sensually during his orgasm that Jimin could barely hang on. Jungkook began to quiver and push back hard against Jimin.  
“Oh fuck yes, baby, that’s …that’s, oh God.”

Jungkook released a fire hose of cum against the toilet seat and all over the wall in front of them. At the same time, Jimin felt his own quivering. He had to lean on Jungkook for support. As his climax grew, he could feel the intense pressure from his groin push out through his dick. He let Jungkook’s arms go and grabbed him around the waist in a tight back hug. He buried his head into Jungkook’s back as he screamed,  
“Oh shit, It’s so good, you like me fucking you bunny? Oh, my bunny, I’m fucking my bunny. Ahhhhhh-ssss.” 

The sounds of their passionate love making reverberated beyond their small space and made it’s way through the entire passenger car.

Jimin pulled out, but immediately began apologizing, “You ok? Sorry, I was too rough again. I just can’t help it.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I handle rough pretty well,” Jungkook pulled up his pants and turned around to face Jimin. Jimin smiled. 

“Kookie, this is the best sex I’ve had in my fucking life.” Jimin continue to smile.

“You’re not so bad youself,” Jungkook added. 

They washed up and pulled themselves together quickly before heading back to their seats. Since the train was empty when they left, they had no reason to believe that anyone would be there now. They held hands and walked down the aisle towards their seats. As they got closer, they noticed a group of about 20 elderly women sitting in the seats surrounding theirs. The youngest had to be at least 70 years old and the oldest had to be 100. Jungkook and Jimin noticed that the ladies were all staring at them. They seem to be holding in giggles. Jimin and Jungkook both bowed as they passed each of the women.

“I’m surprised you boys can walk after that show you put on in there.” The oldest one, who looked to be every bit of 100, heckled them from her seat near the window.

The other women burst into laughter. Jimin and Jungkook reached their seats. They stared straight ahead looking at the seat backs in front of them.

Jimin began chanting, “oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…” His eyes were trained on Jungkook, “you don’t think they…heard us…do you?”

Two of the women whistled at Jungkook. He smiled politely, quite flattered at being whistled at.

“I like them,” he said innocently. “and I’m going to go with YES, they heard.”

Jimin was visibly uncomfortable. As Jimin spoke, another of the elderly women, with large pink glasses, black dyed hair and piercing green eyes yelled, “Which one of you fellas is Bunny?”

Jungkook smiled and raised his hand. Jimin grabbed his hand and pushed it back down, “Put your hand down Kookie.”

“Why, I think it’s kinda hot they heard you fuck your bunny.” Jungkook was taking this much to lightly for Jimin’s comfort.

“Oh. MY. GOD, I’m in love with an exhibitionist! Do you not realize how embarrassing this is? I don’t know why I let you talk me into that.” Jimin had his mouth slightly covered and was going on a mini rant against Jungkook. 

Another member of the group of ladies, by far the absolute oldest yelled, “Oh I’m cumming bunny!” 

Again, the entire train of old women broke into laughter. Jungkook laughed with them, “Yeah, you did scream that.” He laughed hysterically while looking at Jimin.

“JUNGKOOK-AH, this isn’t funny, what if they tell someone that two members of OT7 were fucking on a train….” Jimin was smiling, but still trying to make Jungkook acknowledge the problem with their situation.

“Lighten up. I love you and I don’t care who knows.” Jungkook reasoned.

A soft gentle voice came from the seat in front of them. The woman was small and hunched over. Neither Jungkook or Jimin even realized she was there until they heard her voice say, “Want a piece of candy?”

“Yes, please,” Jungkook didn’t hesitate. Jimin gave him a pained look. “What! I’m hungry, we’ve been out all day with nothing to eat.”

The sweet old lady sat up higher in her seat, straining herself so that she could look at the two handsome boys. She handed Jungkook two pieces of chocolate. She motioned at Jimin to take some too, but he refused. “You probably need to refuel after all that exercise,” she giggled. Jimin hid his face in his hands. He was turning beet red.

“Oh don’t be embarrassed boys, we were just having a little fun at your expense. Your secret is safe with us. This is the most excitement many of us old broads have seen in years. Ah, to be young again. You only live once, and you have to make every moment count. You have to create happy memories wherever you can.” Wizened knowledge from their elderly troll. The old lady laughed sweetly and turned back around in her seat.

Jungkook was smiling from ear to ear. He really did like this group of old ladies.

“Oh boys,” the old lady in front of them turned back around again, “one small word of advice, you really should be more careful though. Fucking within ear shot of a group of elderlies from a Church group is never a good idea.” She laughed hard to herself and turned her tiny body back around in her seat.

Jimin was mortified. Jungkook was pleased. Jimin was happy to finally be getting off of the train. As they stepped out onto the platform, the older lady with the black hair and pink glasses yelled out, “Bye Bunny!” Jungkook turned and politely bowed. Jimin grabbed his hand and pulled him.

“You’re a dork, you know that?” Jimin laughed

“The great Park Jimin has fallen in love with an exhibitionist dork? Huh, I would have expected more from the Prince of Busan.” Jungkook teased Jimin. They shared a quick kiss and held hands. They called an uber to take them from the train station back to their apartment.

They were on the elevator when Jimin announced, “I’m going to see Yoongi.”  
“What? He just got back, don’t you think it’s kinda soon? Shouldn’t we let that situation breathe a little?” Jungkook spoke to Jimin humbly.

“He’s been breathing for almost 5 fucking weeks without the courtesy of speaking to anyone. He should be out of breath by now.” Jimin said sarcastically. Besides, he needs to know there is no baby. I think he should hear it from someone who actually cares about him,” Jimin explained further. This was a clear shot at Soujin.

The elevator door opened. Jimin grabbed the side of the elevator wall to secure himself. He suddenly went pale and was unsteady on his feet. Jimin saw pitch black around him with bright white flashes before his eyes. He could hear Jungkook speaking to him in the distance, but he couldn’t make out anything that Jungkook was saying. He felt Jungkook holding on to his arm. It was Jungkook’s voice that brought him back.

“Baby! Are you ok? What’s wrong?” Jungkook embraced Jimin’s entire body in his.

As quickly as Jimin’s symptoms began, they disappeared. Jimin was feeling totally fine now. “I’m fine. I just got a little dizzy. It happens sometimes on that elevator.” Jimin acted as if there was no need to worry. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of this. Jungkook had a tendency to over react to even the most minor things.

“Jimin.” Jungkook was very serious. “Jimin, this is the third or fourth time that you’ve been “dizzy” over these last few weeks. What’s really goin’ on? Do we need to go to a Doctor? Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m fine. People get dizzy all the time,” Jimin excused.

“Not you,” Jungkook countered resolutely. “This thing with Yoongi and Joon is taking a toll on you. You aren’t sleeping well, you never eat any more, and you just seem unwell sometimes.” 

“Kookie, you know I’m eating,” Jimin said. “and I would probably sleep much more if you didn’t want to fuck all the time.” Jimin’s statement was meant to be a joke but it landed harshly on Jungkook’s feelings. Jimin laughed, but Jungkook didn’t.

“OK, fine, I’ll take it easy on you. We can cut back on the sex. Whatever it takes to get you some rest. I’m worried about you.” Jungkook held Jimin’s face within his hands.

“I.am.fine. Besides, I just gave you the best sex of your life. Do you really think I could do that if I was unwell?” Jimin knew he had scored a goal with this little analogy. Jungkook really had very little retort.

Jungkook let the subject go. He didn’t want to upset Jimin any further. He decided that he would just watch Jimin a little more carefully over the next few weeks.

Jimin continued, “Now let me get to Yoongi before it’s too late.”

“You sure you want to do this now?” Jungkook made one last attempt to change Jimin’s mind.

“Absolutely. Jungkook-ah, think of what he must be going through. He thinks he’s having a baby for God sake. This has huge implications on him, on us, on his career. I have to let him know that Soujin was lying.”

Jungkook raised his hands in defeat, “I get it. I understand. Come to me later?”  
“Oh baby, this may take a while,” Jimin said. “Don’t wait up for me, ok?”

There was a twinge of jealousy in Jungkook’s stomach. Jungkook nick named his jealous streak “The Dragon” because when it awoke, it felt like it was setting Jungkook’s insides ablaze by spitting streams of fire at them. Jungkook tried to tell himself that he had no reason to be jealous of Yoongi. He tried earnestly to explain to himself why it had to be this way. Yoongi needed Jimin’s time tonight. Jungkook could not be selfish, despite his pet dragon urging him to be so.

“OK, text me. I love you.” Jimin turned and within 5 seconds of his walking away, Jungkook received a text from him that said, “I love you.”

With that brief goodbye, Jungkook headed back to his apartment. He was tired and he was achy. As soon as he reached his room, he drew himself a hot bath. It was Jungkook’s routine to take a long hot bath after his more “aggressive interactions” with Jimin. The soaking always helped keep swelling down and lessen the aches. 

Jungkook put on some relaxing music and climbed into the tub. The smell of lavender filled the room. He had a vast list of songs on his play list. Every song took him to a special place and provided a different memory of he and Jimin. As silly as it sounded, he already missed Jimin. Surely, you can get through one night without him, he thought to himself. “You are totally whipped,” he said out loud as he smiled. Jungkook closed his eyes and sank deeply into the tub.

The music was loud. Jimin realized that Jungkook hadn’t even heard him come in. Jungkook was lost in his thoughts and completely unaware of Jimin’s presence. He looked so peaceful laying there in the bath tub surrounded by bubbles and lavender. Jimin kneeled down on the floor next to the tub and just stared at his boyfriend. He had loved him forever. 

Jimin watched Jungkook’s lean muscular rippled chest rise and fall with each controlled breath. He followed the outline of his abs until they disappeared below the water line. He watched his face. His eyes were closed. But he imagined drowning within the pool of his big brown eyes. The perfect symmetry in his face was impeccable. Jimin’s eyes locked on Jungkook’s lips. It was always Jungkook’s lips. They were a light shade of pink with the same flawless symmetry that afflicted the rest of his face. This man was so beautiful. Jimin stretched out his own arm and rested upon it, so he could stare longer. Park Jimin, he thought to himself, you are totally whipped. Jimin laughed somewhat loudly.

Jungkook was so startled by Jimin’s presence that he jumped sitting straight up in the bath. He splashed water all over Jimin, completely soaking him.

“You scared me! What are you doing here?” Jungkook’s heart was pounding.

Jimin’s hair and face were completely wet with Jungkook’s bath water. He laughed at Jungkook so hard that it caused his body to double over.

“Sorry baby. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Jimin was truly apologetic. Jimin’s laugh was growing louder as he continued to watch the startled expression on Jungkook’s face. After the initial shock, Jungkook was able to smile too. Jungkook was happy to see him.

“You keep this up boy and I’m taking my key back. Jungkook glared seriously at Jimin. “Wait, what happened with Yoongi?” Why are you back so soon?” Jungkook was truly curious.

“I was…” Jimin paused looking for the right word, “dismissed. After I told him about Soujin and the non-baby, he was very upset. Understandably upset. But I thought that he would have at least felt some sense of relief. He didn’t. In fact, he was angry with me for telling him. He said that he needed to talk to her. He asked me to leave. I did. And now I’m here soaking wet on your bathroom floor.” Jimin summarized quite nicely and tied the entire story up into a neat little bow.

“Poor Yoongi. Something just doesn’t seem right about this. Yoongi is the most “seasoned” amongst us. Why would he fall for this? I guess we may never know. Anyway, that means that he can settle things with Joon and we can put this all behind us.

“Nope,” Jimin said as he used a towel to dry off his face. He says this was the ultimate betrayal and that he can never forgive Namjoon for this. I find this incredible to believe, but…he loves her. The feelings are one-sided however because she jumped in the sack with his best friend at the very first opportunity,” Jimin concluded.

“Are we dealing with children? I mean why can’t they settle this? They have been brothers and best friends forever. Now they are willing to throw away everything over a chick who isn’t loyal to either of them? I don’t understand it,” Jungkook laid his head back in reflective thought.

“Honestly Kookie, I don’t know how much more of this I can handle. The tour starts in two days. We’ve got performances, fan signings, and promo appearances. We can’t have the two of them acting like buffoons. It could really hurt our performance as well as our image. We already had to bury the very public fight between the two. Jimin sighed heavily. Jungkook noticed heavy bags starting to form under Jimin’s eyes. He seemed so tired and slightly frail. Jungkook decided to change the subject. He didn’t like seeing Jimin get upset over this.

“You know what?” Jungkook said, sounding completely puzzled.

“What?” Jimin gave him the full attention he was seeking.

“I’m sitting here in this huge, relaxing, hot bath all alone with no companionship.” Jungkook flipped his wet hair to get it away from his eyes.

Jimin sarcastically responded, “Companionship huh? I can help with that. I’ll call Seokjin and see if he wants to come down and join you in your bath.”

“Ha-Ha,” Jungkook quipped, “let me start over; I would really enjoy it if the love of my life, my dream, my forever boyfriend joined me in the tub.”

“Now that’s more like it,” Jimin did somewhat of a strip tease for Jungkook as he undressed. He lowered himself into the tub straddling Jungkook as he dropped down. Their cocks started to grow and casually bobbed upon each other under water. They opened mouths and began to kiss. Jungkook licked Jimin’s neck, circling his adam’s apple with his tongue.

“I thought we were going to take it easy, so we could both get some rest?” Jimin reminded Jungkook of their earlier conversation.

“You taste good, like sugar cookies,” Jungkook said as he licked Jimin’s sugar cookie neck.

“You’re a dork. That is the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me. Are you horny or hungry?” Jimin was tickled.

“I think…maybe…both. Yeah, both,” Jungkook laughed while moving his lips back up to Jimin’s lips.

“It’s your lucky day,” Jimin responded, “because I can help you with both.”

“Really?” Jungkook was absolutely giddy. Food and sex were his two favorite things.  
“I think you need to rest though Jiminie,” Jungkook came to his senses and remembered their earlier conversation about helping Jimin to rest.

Jimin tried to speak but Jungkook was unleashing a full assault on his lips. He could only speak between kisses.

“And (kiss) I’ll (kiss) Get (kiss) Rest (kiss) Later (kiss) I’m sure (kiss) You’ll (kiss) Make (kiss) Me,” Jimin managed to get out a few short words in between Jungkook’s kissing attack.

“Got it. Fuck now, ramen after, then sleep?” Jungkook had worked it all out in his head.

“Sounds like a great plan,” Jimin agreed. Jimin continued to straddle Jungkook. He moved in closer so both of their dick were touching each other. He began to ride Jungkook, rubbing their dicks against each other in the water. He bit his neck savagely leaving a large distinguishable bruise. He loved leaving bruises on Jungkook. Jimin rocked slowly back and forth grinding on top of Jungkook like he was giving him a lap dance. There was something very intimate in this type of exchange. It was far more sensual than standard sex.

“Careful, tomorrow,” Jungkook reminded Jimin. They had a fan meet and multiple promo appearances to promote the new tour. Jungkook often had to remind Jimin to be careful. ARMY had started to notice the various bruises on his body. They were starting to worry why Jungkook was so “clumsy” and always “injuring” himself. Management noticed it too. Jungkook just played it off as silly little accidents.

“Shit, sorry,” Jimin turned his bites into kisses. They weren’t nearly as satisfying, but Jimin still loved it. He had an obsessive passion for Jungkook’s neck. 

“You feel so good my precious bun, I love you,” Jimin moaned.

Both men laughed simultaneously as they thought back to the teasing they received from the elderly women on the train. 

As was his usual desire, Jimin wanted to Jungkook to cum first. Jungkook did not disappoint. He took one long breath and grabbed Jimin’s hips. Jungkook’s eyes closed, he clenched his teeth, arched his back and moaned loudly, “ohhhh, uhhh, I’m cumming baby.” He shot a full load into the warm water. 

Jimin reciprocated by stroking himself and unloading on Jungkook’s abs. Their stomachs made a wet slapping noise as their warm fluids mixed between them. Jungkook kissed the top of Jimin’s head and rubbed his fingers through his hair. 

“There’s a surprise for you in your refrigerator,” Jimin said listlessly. 

“Woot-woot, the food part! Best boyfriend ever.” 

Jimin didn’t respond. He climbed out of the tub, dried off and headed straight for Jungkook’s bed. He was unusually tired. Jungkook dried and followed behind him. He put a couple of pillows under Jimin’s head and made sure he was tucked in the bed and completely covered.

Jungkook looked in the refrigerator. Jimin had prepared a full pot of ramen and left it in Jungkook’s refrigerator with a note that said, 

“In case you get hungry. What am I saying, you’re always hungry. – Love YOU, J.” 

Jungkook was absolutely gleeful. Jungkook took the pot out and popped the noodles in the microwave. He ate the entire pot of noodles within about eight minutes. He took extra care to be as quiet as possible. He didn’t want to wake Jimin. Jungkook’s apartment was smaller than the other members’. Jungkook had a large loft style space with a kitchen, living area and sleeping area all in one big room. It worked perfectly for him since he lived alone. And since his apartment was so small, none of the other members objected to him having the space to himself. Although lately, it seemd as if Jimin was his constant roommate. Jimin would come and go as he pleased. Jungkook would come home and find Jimin had cleaned the entire place. Or he would come home to a wonderfully cooked meal. On a couple of occasions, he came home to a naked Jimin lying in his bed atop a bed of rose petals. 

But as with all couples, there were times when the two would take small “breaks” from each other. The breaks were never out of anger or exhaustion, they just liked to do things differently from time to time. The nights that Jimin and Jungkook spent apart were becoming fewer and fewer. When they were together, the rest of the world didn’t exist. 

Jungkook walked over to his bed and laid down next to Jimin. He pulled out his phone to play a video game. The phone buzzed with a text. It was from Tae:

Tae to JK: You up?  
JK to Tae: Yeah  
Tae to JK: I’m coming down  
JK to Tae: Jimin is here. If you come you MUST be quiet. I don’t want to wake him  
Tae to JK: Cool

In a flash, Tae was at Jungkook’s front door. He was knocking softly and whispering, Jungkook-ahh!”

Somehow Tae’s whisper seemed much louder than his regular soft voice. Jungkook looked over at Jimin again to make sure he was fully covered. Jungkook stopped on his way to the door to pull on some pajama pants. It had become common for Jungkook and Jimin to sleep naked whenever they were together. Tae, however, wouldn’t appreciate learning that little secret. 

Jungkook answered the door and greeted Tae with a , “Shhhhhhhhhhh, please, you’re too loud.”

Tae blew past Jungkook and entered the room. Jungkook expected Tae to take a seat on the couch or one of the chairs in the common area. Instead Tae went straight to the bed and plopped himself down next to Jimin. He laid in the bed sitting up with his back against the headboard. He looked quite comfortable. Jungkook didn’t like that. He was highly bothered by Tae claiming a spot, his spot to be exact, next to sleeping Jimin. The situation was made more uncomfortable by the fact that Jimin was naked under the sheets. He wanted Tae to sit someplace else. Jungkook decided to make sure Tae moved, but before he got a single word out, Tae spoke, 

“We’ve got to do something about Joon and Yoongi, Jungkook. This can’t go on. They still aren’t speaking,“ Tae said desperately. “Yoongi won’t talk to anyone. Do you think Jimin could get through to him? “

Jungkook was leaning against his dresser with his arms crossed. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. He spoke in a whisper,“ Jimin already tried reaching him, it didn’t end well.”

“Tae squinted his eyes and rubbed his temples. We go on tour in two days Jungkook. We have to fix this.” Tae seemed upset. “Besides, I don’t want to see two of my best friends fighting.”

“We can’t do anything more than we already have. Yoongi is the one being unreasonable. No one can get through to him when he’s like this. Well, almost no one,” Jungkook qualified as he motioned to Jimin.

Tears began to stream down Tae’s face. Jungkook walked over to the bed and motioned for Tae to scoot over. He parked himself next to Tae and sat up with his back against the headboard. Tae was now pushed in the middle between sleeping Jimin and Jungkook. Jungkook patted Tae on the back, in an effort to comfort him. All of this time with Jimin, Jungkook really should have been better at this, but he did what he could to ease Tae’s sadness.  
“We’ll get through this Tae. Yoongi will come around.” Jungkook lowered his voice another decibel and continued speaking, “Right now, I’m mostly concerned about Jimin. He’s not taking this well. He’s so sensitive and this is affecting him more than the rest of us.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Tae agreed. He glanced over and Jimin and then back and Jungkook.

“Are we having a threesome?” Jimin stirred out of his sleep and turned to face both Jungkook and Tae. “I approve. However, please can you wait until I’m awake?”

“Eww,” Tae said curtly. He mostly ignored Jimin and continued his conversation about Yoongi’s stubbornness. Jimin rolled back over and seemed to fall back into sleep just as quickly as he came out of it. Tae continued, “Maybe we can get the Hyungs to talk to him…….”

Jungkook couldn’t pay attention to a single word Tae was saying. He was too busy fuming within his own thoughts. He didn’t like Jimin’s joke at all. In fact, was it a joke? Jungkook ran through a muriad of thoughts that he yelled within his own head: Why the hell does Jimin say these things? Fucking THREESOME? He always talks about how handsome Tae is. Does he secretly want to fuck Tae. Does Tae want Jimin? Am I not enough for him? 

Tae was still speaking. Jungkook felt as if his insecurities were giving birth to a new fire breathing dragon. 

“Jungkook! Are you even listening to me? Tae raised his voice much louder than the allotted whisper that Jungkook had insisted he maintin. Tae was annoyed.

“I heard you.” Jungkook was annoyed too, but not with Tae. “Look Tae-Tae, it’s very late. Why don’t we discuss this in the morning. We all have a full 10 hour rehearsal tomorrow plus a fan meeting. We need as much rest as we can get. Jungkook stood up and grabbed Tae’s hand to help him up from the bed.

“The bitch isn’t even pregnant.” Jimin offered the answer to a question that no one asked of him.

“WHAT!!” Tae’s eyes were enlarged and his expression was stunned. How do you know?”

Jungkook decided to intervene at this point to give his perspective, 

“She told us, she actually admitted it. But we can talk about it tomorrow. We need to rest Tae” Jungkook repeated himself.

Tae rubbed his temples again as he walked to the door. “What type of crazy ass K-drama are we living in right now?”  
This response actually made Jungkook laugh. Jungkook gave Tae a hug as he ushered him out of his room.

Jungkook went back and laid down next to Jimin. He didn’t bother taking his pants back off.  
“Did Tea leave?” Jimin asked sleepily.  
“Yes, much to your displeasure, it is just the TWO of us now. Jungkook made sure to emphasize the word TWO. Then he turned his back to Jimin and fell asleep.

Jungkook’s alarm went off and 5am. To his surprise, Jimin was already gone by the time he awoke. It was just as well, Jungkook was still feeling upset about Jimin’s “THREESOME” comment that he made to Tae. It was best that they give each other some space. Jungkook didn’t want to fight. One thing did bother him though, he couldn’t help but think that Jimin didn’t get enough rest. Tae hadn’t left until after 2am. It was 5am and Jimin had already gotten up and left. That meant that Jimin stayed up virtually all night.

Jungkook had exactly one hour to dress, eat breakfast and get to the practice studio. It was going to be a long day. They had rehearsal from 6am to 4pm, followed by a fan meet from 6pm to 8pm. The first show on the first wing of their tour started tomorrow. They had been practicing in sub-units in an attempt to keep Yoongi and Joon apart. It was only over the last week that they had started practicing as a full group. Yoongi and Joon remained civil, but the tension was still pretty high between them. And, of course, Jimin felt it was his responsibility to constantly adopt the role as peace keeper. 

Jungkook was thinking about his boyfriend. He picked up the phone to text him, but had a flashback of Tae laying next to Jimin’s naked body last night. He got pissed all over again and threw his phone back on the bed without sending anything.

Jimin had been up since about 2am when Tae finally left Jungkook’s place. He waited for Jungkook to fall asleep and then he snuck out of his bed and returned to his own room. He didn’t want to wake Jungkook with his tossing and turning. Besides, he could tell that Jungkook was having one of his irrational jealous spells. Jimin was not in the mood to deal with it. He was exhausted and weak. His head was pounding and his vision seemed blurry. He had no idea how he was going to get through a 10 hour dance practice on no sleep. He popped a couple of Tylenol for his headache and drank an entire pot of coffee. Hoseok was up. He was moving about slowly but somehow he was still full of sunshine.

“Morning!” Hoseok gestured to Jimin “Dude, did you really drink that entire pot of coffee?”

“I’m a little tired these days.” Jimin smiled

“Well maybe you should roll off of each other, then you could get some sleep.” Hoseok laughed at his thinly veiled Jikook sex reference.

“You may have a point,” Jimin smiled. Even he had to admit that they were fucking like rabbits. It was a good thing that Jungkook couldn’t get pregnant. He’d be a baby daddy about 233 times over by now. Jimin believed that may be a small part of his exhaustion. He knew, of course, that his anxiety over Namjoon and Yoongi was the other 99.9% of it.

“It’s 5:10am. I better text Kookie to make sure he’s awake.”

Mochi to Bunny: Morning Sexy! You up?

Jimin stared at his phone for a moment waiting for a response. No response.

Mochi to Bunny: HELLO? Don’t make me come down there.

No response. Jimin thought for a minute and remembered more about the previous evening when Tae came to visit. He remembered Jungkook being very distant towards him after Tae left. His head was pounding so hard that he really couldn’t remember much else. He surmised that maybe this was why Jungkook was not responding. 

“Fucking baby,” Jimin sneered under his breath. 

Jungkook saw Jimin’s text. He chose to ignore him. Instead, he sent a text to Hoseok.

JK to Hobi: Morning  
JK to Hobi: Can you please make sure that Jiminie-hyung eats before he leaves? He needs his energy.

Hoseok saw Jungkook’s text. He blurted out something unintelligible and turned quickly on Jimin.

“Jimin, why is your boyfriend texting me?” Hoseok yelled in full incredulation.

“Oh, that brat won’t answer my texts, but he’s texting you? What a fucking child.” For Hoseok’s sake, Jimin pretended to be irritated, but his reality was that he was greatly moved by Jungkook’s attempts to take care of him, even though he was still angry with him. 

Hobi to JK: Dafuq? Text him yourself.  
JK to Hobi: Please? Hobi, this is important. He hasn’t been feeling well and he needs to eat. I trust you to take of it.

Jungkook ended the text with the authority typically reserved for the elder in the conversation. Hoseok took it seriously.

“Jimin, get your man please. He’s begging me to make sure that you eat? I swear you two live in a K-drama. What’s he so angry about that he refuses to talk to you? Or should I say, what’s he jealous of now? You know what, forget it, I don’t want to know. Just fucking eat. I have a feeling he’ll kick my ass if you leave here without food.” Hoseok was through with both of them. He didn’t bother to respond to Jungkook’s last text.

Hoseok walked away. As he headed to his bedroom, he had a moment to reflect on Jimin and Jungkook. Hoseok had been against their relationship from the start. He never thought it was a good idea for them to be together. But over time, his heart had softened to the idea of “Jikook” as a couple. But there was a greater awareness that Hoseok was facing; Jungkook and Jimin had something special. They both had unique challenges that made life tough for them. They were drawn to each other as if were their destiny to work through their challenges together. Hoseok really wondered if they could ever survive without each other. He still worried where this relationship would eventually lead, but for right now, it was good. Very good.

Jungkook didn’t ride in the car with Jimin when they left for practice. Their usual routine, when angry, was to ignore each other and avoid the other for as long as possible until one of them got horny enough to relent and apologize. 

They arrived at the practice studio. Jimin and Hoseok were immediately pulled into a subunit in another room to practice their solo performance. Jungkook and the remainder of the group practiced together. Practice was arduous; steps were being missed, members were tired, the mood was tense and Jungkook was hungry. He had eaten all of the surprise treats that Jimin left in his apartment, but he was already starving again.

With only one hour left in practice, the group was given a break. Jungkook decided to sneak down to the next practice room to peek at Jimin. He wasn’t going to say anything. He just felt deep in his soul that he needed to see him. Jungkook stood outside of the door where Jimin and Hoseok were dancing. He stood just to the side of the door out of view of the mirror. He didn’t want Jimin to see him.

Jimin knew Jungkook was there. He couldn’t see him, but he could feel his presence.

Jungkook watched him and Hoseok dance. Jimin danced like an Angel. His foot placement – was impecible. His lines- were flawless. Every move was perfectly executed as if Jimin were making them up as he danced. There was nothing that appeared choreographed, everything looked as if it were an extension of his body. Jungkook’s mouth dropped open just slightly as he stared at his Jiminie.

There was something else that Jungkook noticed that wasn’t so beautiful. Jimin didn’t look well today. His face was white with absolutely no color. He was sweating profusely, so there should have been some color to his cheeks, but there was none. His eyes were red, puffy and unfocused. And why, Jungkook thought to himself, did he look so thin? 

It was Jungkook’s opinion that Jimin’s increasingly frail condition aligned perfectly with the timeline of Yoongi and Joon’s fight. The last couple of months had been much harder on Jimin than the other members. Jimin had been affected by it so much, that it was fundamentally undermining his health. Jungkook saw the situation escalating, but Jimin refused to acknowledge it. Jungkook was so in love with Jimin, that it was hard for him to see any flaws. He should have noticed this sooner, but he only saw perfection when he looked at him. 

But today…today everything was magnified under the bright lights of the studio practice room. Today it seemed like all of those weeks of anxiety, pressure, fatigue, worry and nervousness had rallied to emaciate Jimin. He was weak, unsteady and tired. Always so stubborn, he continued to push himself and never allowed his performance to suffer.

Jungkook had no right to intervene in Jimin and Hoseok’s practice but he felt he needed to say something. Jimin had been at it for hours in this condition. He clearly wasn’t well.

“Jungkook, we’re ready to start again,” Jungkook turned to see Seokjin gesturing him back to their practice room.

“One sec Hyung, please, I just need to speak to Jimin,” Jungkook had a sense of urgency in his voice.

“Man we don’t have time. We only have about an hour left, let’s get through this so we can get home and rest before the fan meet.” Seokjin insisted. He walked forward and grabbed Jungkook’s arm to pull him back with him.

Jungkook ripped his arm away from Seokjin’s grip. “Jimin-hyung!” Jungkook called to Jimin. Jimin turned and looked toward Jungkook with a bit of confusion. “Take a break, NOW, please. You need a break Hyung.” 

HB Agency had a group of potential investors on sight visting for the day. There were at least six people in the room who none of the members had ever met before. Jungkook knew he had to be careful with how he addressed Jimin in front of the strangers. 

“Hyung, please, stop, take a break.” Jungkook was begging.

Jungkook looked into Jimin’s eyes. All at once, as if in slow motion, Jimin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Jungkook launched into a full sprint from the doorway to the back of the practice room where Jimin was standing. Jimin’s body went stiff and his eyes closed. His body entered into a free fall backwards toward the floor.

Jungkook ran as fast as he could to get to Jimin. His heart raced in his chest as he watched Jimin’s freefall towards the ground. Jungkook couldn’t let him hit the ground. He couldn’t let him the ground. HE COULDN’T LET HIM HIT THE GROUND. He took three giant leaps and then slid on his knees into position underneath the spot where Jimin was falling. He stretched out his long muscular arms and caught Jimin’s entire upper body just inches from where his head was about to hit the ground. 

He rolled Jimin into his arms and cradled him tightly. Jimin was completely unconscious. Jungkook wasn’t even sure if Jimin was still breathing.

“Call an ambulance,” Jungkook screamed. He was cradling Jimin against his chest. The events unfolded so quickly that no one in the room even realized what was happening. Two of the visiting business partners slowly processed the scene and let out panicked screams. Seokjin stood frozen in the spot where Jungkook had left him. No one moved.

Hoseok had the unique ability to handle crisis situations. He immediately jumped into action to attempt to organize the chaos that was unfolding. Hoseok was calm, methodical and decisive. Within a millisecond of Jimin falling, he was already giving everyone instructions on what to do. 

“We need an ambulance. Seokjin, did you already call?  
“I’m calling now.” Seokjin dialed. They could hear him giving directions to the emergency operator.

“Justin, get the medical team here now. I can’t tell if he’s breathing.” Hoseok said to their choreographer.

Jungkook was cradling Jimin. He was rocking back and forth and begging Jimin to wake up. Jimin didn’t move.

Hoseok looked at Jungkook, “JK, we need to put him down. He needs to lie flat.” Hoseok said as tenderly as he could.

Jungkook held Jimin tight and continued pleading, “Baby wake up, please wake up.”

Hoseok spoke again, this time more sternly, “Jungkook, we have to lay him flat. You’re not helping him. The medical staff is on the way and they need to be able to treat him. Put him down.”

“NO!” Jungkook snapped at Hoseok, “I can’t. Please baby, come back to me, pleeeeeeease” Jungkook was screaming at Jimin while still cradling him in his arms.

“Kookie,” Hoseok knelt down next to Jungkook to make eye contact, “you’re not helping him. If we don’t lay him flat, we can’t save him.”

Hoseok’s last words connected. “Save him?” Jungkook whispered.  
Jungkook released Jimin and laid his head down on the ground as gently as possible.

Karen, the lead Doctor from the U.S. had arrived with her team. They were part of a visiting medical team who had been assigned to work with athletes and entertainers in Koreas as part of an experimental program on conditioning. She had worked with OT7 for years and was quite familiar with their medical histories. Within seconds, she had Jimin hooked up to a blood pressure cuff and was checking his vitals. She was accustomed to mending aches and scratches for the members but this was the first time any of them had experienced an emergency of this magnitude.

“Is an ambulance on the way? We need an ambulance right away. He’s breathing but his blood pressure is dropping, his pulse is shit and I think he’s going into shock. I don’t have an IV on hand, we need the EMT,” Karen was cryptic in her announcement.

This was not the news that Jungkook needed to hear. He literally stopped breathing. Tears were flowing so heavily from his eyes, that he couldn’t see. He slid back a few feet but held on to Jimin’s outstretched hand. Through his tears, he could see something sparkling on Jimin’s finger. It was the ring that Jungkook had given him. Jungkook, not caring who saw him, grabbed Jimin’s hand and pressed the ring to his lips. He held the ring there while he continued to plead for Jimin to wake up. Jungkook’s Tears ran down his face onto Jimin’s hand and disappeared down Jimin’s arm.

“Yes, we called the ambulance, they’re on the way. No sooner than Seokjin said the words, EMT’s burst through the door of the practice room. Jimin was still completely unconscious and not moving. 

The other members had been summoned and were gathered behind Hoseok and Seokjin. Tae was crying.

EMT’s hooked Jimin up to an IV as quickly as they could.

“What happened? Did anybody see what happened? How long has he been unconscious?” The lead technician looked up at Jungkook since he was the closest in proximity. Jungkook was not able to speak. His face held a look of shock and terror that no one should ever endure.

Hoseok stepped forward and answered, “Uhh, he looked pale. I was just about to stop practice when he just collapsed. He’s been out for about eight minutes now.”

“Did he hit his head?” The technician continued.

“No. Somehow Jungkook caught him before he hit the ground.” Hoseok recounted the scene with a tone of astonishment in his voice.

There were a few ohhhs and aahhhs from the group of strangers that were standing nearby. No one fully understood how Jungkook was able to fly from clear across the room to catch Jimin before he hit the ground. It was a miraculous feat that left everyone who witnessed it, speechless. 

There were three technicians. Two working on Jimin and one operating the gurney.

“Start an oxygen flow please, his blood pressure still isn’t stabilizing, but he’s got a good pulse now. Ready... ROLL”. 

The lead technician barked demands as they rolled Jimin to one side to slide the flat board under his body. 

“Two, Three, lift,” The technician barked again. They lifted Jimin up onto the gurney. His hand pulled away from Jungkook’s as they settled him on the bed. Jimin was still not moving. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth. There was a long IV tube attached to a needle stuck in his arm. The clear package of IV fluid was resting on his chest. As a precaution, the EMT’s placed a bright orange stabilizer around Jimin’s neck to prevent any further damage in case of injury to his spine. The sight was too much for Jungkook. He let out a large wale as they began to roll Jimin away.

Tae’s cry grew louder and Yoongi and Seokjin both began to weep. Hoseok, always the voice of calm, stepped up to Jungkook. There was no pity, or frailty or tenderness in his voice at all. He gave Jungkook a firm demand, 

“You have to be strong for him. He needs you. He’s breathing, they’re getting him to the hospital, he’s going to be ok. But he needs you to be strong to help him through this. Can you do that for him?” Hoseok didn’t know what to expect from the distraught Jungkook. He had hoped that taking this firm tone with him would snap him out of his despair and give him the strength he needed to be by Jimin’s side.

Jungkook doubled over and rested his hands upon his knees. He released one last cry, wiped his tears, stood tall and gave Hoseok a nod. He walked quickly to catch up with the gurney.

Namjoon and Yoongi embraced and cryed on each other’s shoulders. The other members watched in shock and disbelief from beyond their own tears.

“Come on, let’s go, we have to meet them at the hospital. We can all fit in the van and I’ll drive,” Hoseok offered.

As Jimin was being lifted into the back of the ambulance, the lead technician looked around for direction on who was considered Jimin’s next of kin. She needed someone to ride with Jimin to the hospital to provide medical information.

Manager PD spoke his first words since the ordeal began. 

“He’s of age and he has his mother listed as his emergency contact. But they are in Busan and I will have to call them.” Manager PD paused awkwardly for a moment and continued speaking, “Jungkook is listed as his….” PD Bang looked down. He had never said this out loud and he was quite uncomfortable revealing this type of information in front of so many strangers. He started again, “He has Jungkook listed as his significant other. Jungkook has POA in the absence of his parents.”

Jungkook was stunned. He didn’t know about this. Jimin had never told him.  
“Which one is Jungkook?” The lead technician asked while looking directly at Jungkook.

Jungkook raised his hand.

“Climb in, let’s go.” The technician motioned for Jungkook to jump in.

Jungkook climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat next to Jimin. Jimin knew what he was doing when he made Jungkook his POA. Jungkook knew all of Jimin’s vital information. He even had a copy of Jimin’s insurance card. He thought Jimin’s picture on the card was cute, so he always kept a copy in his wallet. He explained all of this to the technician.

“Now that’s love,” the technician teased Jungkook to try to relieve some of his tension. “Ah good, his BP has stabilized, his pulse is normal. I think I even see some color coming back to his cheeks. The IV does it every time,” The technician gave an optimistic update to Jungkook.  
“He’s going to be ok. I think he’s suffering from some extreme exhaustion and dehydration. I think our biggest concern right now is why he’s still unconscious. Not sure if there are some underlying factors involved, but the Doctors will give him a good once over and you should know more. Don’t be surprised if they sedate him for while though. They may need to force his body to rest while they run some tests. He’s lucky to have you.” The technician smiled at Jungkook. 

The ambulance came to a stop and Jungkook followed them as they rolled Jimin into the emergency room. Jungkook ran along beside the gurney as they took Jimin to the examining room. He held Jimin’s hand and whispered, “I love you” as they navigated through the hallway. 

The rest of the members arrived shortly after the ambulance. Jimin was still unconscious. No one knew his status. The members could do nothing but wait.


	14. A Dramatic Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jimin's brush with illness, a new Jungkook emerges. For the first time, the red moon begins to see his projected path across the sky. Soujin, always full of surprises, returns and Jimin is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion: Should Jimin forgive Soujin? Why? Or Why not? Drop your opinion in the comments below.

Chapter 14 – A Dramatic Nap

As soon as Jimin opened his eyes, he realized there was something heavy laying across his chest. He tried to move but whatever was holding him had a superman type grip on his torso. Jimin looked around the room and realized he was in the hospital. He was a little fuzzy about what led up to being here. He looked down at his chest and saw the top of Jungkook’s head. Jungkook was asleep with his entire upper body sprawled across Jimin. He could feel Jungkook’s heart beating. The feeling of having their two hearts so close made Jimin smile. Jimin’s smile dissipated when he saw Jungkook’s swollen puffy closed eyes. It was clear to him that his Kookie had been crying. His arms were stretched over his head and locked over Jimin’s body. 

Jungkook was heavy. Jimin wanted him to move but he didn’t have the heart to wake him. Even in such a pitiful state, Jungkook was still extraordinarily handsome. He was the most beautiful man Jimin had ever seen. Jungkook’s face was pointed up towards Jimin as if he had been watching him from that very position for hours. 

Someone entered the room. Jimin was still locked in place by Jungkook’s heavy body, so he couldn’t see who it was. Taehyung’s face appeared above JImin’s head.

“You’re awake! You gave us quite a scare,” Taehyung whispered low to avoid waking Jungkook.

“Sorry about that. I’m ok though,” Jimin reassured him.

“Yes, we know you’re ok. You gave us all a heart attack for what amounted to a big dramatic nap. Doctor says you’ll be just fine and you can go home any time,” Tae smiled.

Jimin looked down and Jungkook, “Is he ok?” Jimin asked with worry.

“It almost killed him Jimin, this definitely was rough on him,” Taehyung patted Jungkook on the back, “I’ve never seen him like that before. It’s good to see him finally get some sleep.”

“How long has he been here?” Jimin inquired.

“Going on about 14 hours now. The Doctor gave you some medicine to help you sleep. You’ve been out cold since yesterday. He’s been right here every second.” Tae smiled down at Jungkook again. 

“Oh Jungkookie,” Jimin spoke to him softly. He ran his hand through Jungkook’s hair.

The sound of Jimin’s voice whispering his name was enough to wake Jungkook out of his slumber. His eyes flew open and he popped up from Jimin’s chest. Jimin let out a gasp of relief. Jungkook was indeed very heavy. Without looking around or giving any concertation to who was in the room, Jungkook reached up to kiss Jimin. Tae was standing there but Jugkook didn’t notice. Jimin had to think fast to keep Jungkook from planting a big wet kiss on him in front of Tae. Jimin broke into a coughing fit that caused him to shift slightly to the right. The small little movement was enough to divert Jungkook’s eyes to where Tae was standing. Jungkook aborted his attempted kiss.

“Yeah, so I’m pretty sure I walked in the other night right after you two had just fucked each other silly. I’m not going to be appalled and offended because you kiss in front of me.” Tae said with indignation.

“Jiminie-hyung, are you okay? How long have you been awake?” Jungkook was eager for answers. His swollen eyes were big as they surveyed Jimin’s face.

“I just woke up, I feel great, very well rested, in fact,” Jimin reassured Jungkook.

“They gave you something to help you rest. They also pumped you full of nutrients to stabilize your vitals. Your blood pressure dropped too low. That’s why you blacked out. Your blood was super thin and it was limiting the oxygen to your brain. That’s why you wouldn’t wake up. Thank goodness the EMT’s got there when they did. That CAT scan came back negative,” Jungkook reached back and propped up Jimin’s pillow as he continued to rattle off Jimin’s health status, “Your potassium was low. You also needed a vitamin B shot. There’s no sign of concussion, but they are still running more test on your iron, something was a little off there. You’ve also got a couple of bone spurts in your left ankle. You’ll need to take it easy on that for a while. You’re exhausted…that was no surprise and the stress was causing a bunch of other problems that only God can explain. You’re emaciated and the Doctor wants you to put on at least ten pounds. I already hired a nutritionist. Other that than, I think…we’ll be ok.” Jungkook concluded his analysis and presented Jimin with a big knowing smile.

“Um, thank you Dr. Kookie. And how do you know all of this?” Jimin said amused. 

“I have POA remember? I have a right to know everything,” Jungkook suspiciously emphasized the word everything.

“Sweetie, I just fainted. It happens to people all the time,” Jimin stated, holding back a smile.

“Bullshit. It may happen to other people maybe, but not to you. You were unconscious for almost 20 minues Jimin. We didn’t even know if you were breathing. This is not something that just ‘happens all of the time’,” Jungkook was serious and a bit anxious. He tried to keep his emotions stable. He didn’t want to reveal too much in front of Taehyung. Jimin sensed that Jungkook wanted to speak to him alone.

“Taehyung, where are the other members?” Jimin asked

“They had to get back to practice. They were here most of the night. We even cancelled the fan greet event yesterday. And we have a concert tonight, remember?” Tae said.

“Gosh, I forgot, I better get dressed and…” Jimin attempted to pull himself up to get out of the bed. Jungkook interrupted Jimin and pushed him back down hard.  
“You’re not going anywhere. You’re taking the night off, Doctor’s orders.” Jungkook was again very serious. 

Jimin frowned at Jungkook. He looked politely at Taehyung and asked, “Tae-Tae could you please excuse us for a moment?”

Tae could tell that Jimin was irritated with Jungkook’s overbearing protection. Tae was happy to be able to leave the room. Jungkook cursing at Jimin was an odd event indeed. The tension was palpable and Tae wanted no part of it. He quickly exited.

The door hadn’t even shut completely before Jungkook had pounced onto Jimin and pressed his lips against his. He held his lips there for an eternity. Tears had started to roll down Jungkook’s face again.

“Please tell me you’re ok. I’m so sorry. This is my fault, I should have watched you more carefully. I knew you weren’t feeling well. I knew you needed to eat more. I didn’t do enough to protect you. I forced you to have sex every day, multiple times a day. I knew you were under stress and I didn’t take care of you. I was mad at you for something stupid. If I had just come to see you. If I had just been there for you. I didn’t even speak to you, oh baby I am so so sorry, I am so….” Jungkook purged his guilt. He cried on Jimin’s chest.

“This wasn’t your fault, this had nothing to do with you. These things happen Jungkook. You said it yourself, my blood pressure dropped, I had some vitamin deficiencies. It happens. I’m ok now. That’s all that matters.” Jimin tried to reassure him again. “Don’t cry my love. You’re over reacting. I’m fine.”

“FINE?” Jungkook said loudly. “You were unconscious for 20 minutes. If I hadn’t caught you, you would have busted your head open on the practice floor. That isn’t fine Jimin. That is not someone who is OK.” 

“I’m sorry I scared you Kookie.” Jimin apologized and shifted uncomfortably at being lectured.

Jungkook continued, “Sorry isn’t good enough. This can never happen again. You mean too much to this group. We can’t continue if you’re not here. I can’t continue if you’re not here. From now on, I will take care of you. I will never let you down again Jimin.” Jungkook’s eyes started to well up with tears again.

“How can you possibly have any more tears left?” Jimin teased Jungkook. His teasing was successful. Jungkook immediately stopped crying and began to smile. 

“Good question,” Jungkook added. “I’m serious Jimin. We can’t go through this again. I want you to move in with me for a while. That way I can keep a closer eye on you. From now on, I will be handling all of your meals. You will eat. I also need to monitor your sleep. I got you one of those sleep trackers, it's attached to my phone. Now I will know when you’re sleeping and when you’re not.”

Jimin looked down at his arm and sure enough, there was thick black sleep monitor buckled around his arm.

“I got it, I got it. I’ll do better, but Kookie, don’t you think you’re over reacting just a bit?” Jimin delicately challenged Jungkook’s over zealousness. 

“You left me for twenty fucking minutes. I thought you were dying. There is no over reacting in this situation Jimin. Besides, this is just temporary until you get back on your feet. I know you like your freedom and I won’t impose on that. But we need to handle this.” Jungkook had never spoken more sternly to Jimin in his life.

Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s face with both hands and begun kissing him again around every inch of his face.

Jimin was a little bit taken aback by this new attitude Jungkook was displaying. He wanted to push more about being able to perform, but he was a little scared of how Jungkook may react. He gently dipped a toe into the water, “Did the Doctor really say that I couldn’t perform tonight?”

“Yes.”

“But what about my solo spots and the choreo?” Jimin shifted in his hospital bed.

“Covered,” Jungkook said casually.

“You?” Jimin stared at Jungkook.

“Yep,” Jungkook smiled.

“Oh Jungkookie, that’s a lot of extra work for you,” Jimin felt guilty.

“It’s ok. I'll do it every night if that’s what it takes for you to get well. Your only focus should be on getting your strength back. I’m going to get you back to your room and then I have to get back to practice. Lucky for us the concert is local and we don’t have to travel. We’ve got to make some adjusments to the songs to compensate for your not being…,” Junkook’s voice became shaky. 

Jimin saw it coming. Jungkook couldn’t bear saying the words “your not being there”. The fear of losing Jimin had been too much. Jungkook fell to Jimin’s side on the bed and cried. Jimin, never felt more in love with anyone in his life. Every tear that fell from Jungkook’s eyes, Jimin matched with his own. 

“I’m ok Kookie, please stop, I’m ok,” Jimin tried his best.

“I know, I know, I just was so scared,” Jungkook pulled himself together and stood up again. 

“Let’s get you out of here,” he used his already damp sleeve to wipe his nose and both his eyes, “the Doctor has already signed your papers, so you’re free to go now. I’ll help you get dressed.”

Manager PD walked into the room unexpectedly.

“How are we feeling?” He smiled and looked down at Jimin.

“Fine, I’m fine. Much better.” Jimin greeted him with a smile.

“Good. I called your parents. They know you're fine but I'm sure they would like to hear from you. Please call them when you get back to your apartment.”

“I wish you hadn’t done that. I don’t want them to worry,” Jimin protested.

“You fell in the middle of practice in front of a tens of people. Do you really want them to hear that from the tabloids?” Manager PD insisted.

“Ohh, I guess you’re right about that one.” Jimin agreed.

“Jungkook has spoken to your mom and dad almost hourly. They know exactly how you’re doing.” Manager PD patted Jungkook on the back.

Jimin’s nurse entered the room. She wanted to do one last check of Jiimin’s vitals before he left the hospital. Jungkook and Manager PD stepped away towards the corner of the room to give them some privacy.

“Jungkook, how are you?” Manager PD asked.

“I’m fine Hyung,” Jungkook shifted nervously.

“Are you really? You haven’t slept or eaten since yesterday.

“I’m fine really,” Jungkook repeated himself.

“Jungkook, listen to me. Jimin can’t perform tonight. There will be a heavy load placed on you. The members need you, but you have to be rested to be your best. I will be taking Jimin back to his apartment. I will get him settled and keep an eye on him. You have to get back to your room and get some rest. Please take that as an order and not a request.

Jungkook looked over lovingly at Jimin. He was hesitant to leave him in someone else’s care but he really had no choice.

“Yes, Hyung. I understand.” Jungkook acquiesced. 

Jimin was eavesdropping on the conversation. After a few minutes delay, their conversation triggered his memory and he recalled hearing something while he was still unconscious. He remembered Jungkook telling the ambulance technician that he kept a copy of Jimin’s insurance card in his wallet. Jimin yelled at Jungkook and Manager PD as they stood in the corner talking.

“That’s right, I remember. You keep a copy of my insurance card. You’re such a dork,” Jimin let out a loud hardy laugh that caused him to double over while sitting up. He was definitely getting back to his old self.

“Stop taking these dramatic naps and maybe I won’t be forced to keep tabs on all of your medical details, Hyung!” Jungkook barked back. Both men were laughing with dancing eyes. Jimin was pleased to see Jungkook snap back quickly. It was a good sign.

Jungkook left as he was instructed. He had been forced to leave Jimin’s side, so he was heading back to his apartment to get some sleep. As he walked down the hospital hallway, he saw Namjoon and Yoongi approaching him. Jungkook sped up and with lightning speed was upon Yoongi and had him pinned to the wall.

Jungkook laid into him, “He BEGGED YOU, to let this go. He begged you two to work this out. You know how sensitive he is. You knew this was affecting him. Whatever this stupid shit is between you two, it ends NOW!”

Jungkook yelled the last word. It reverberated down the hallway. Jungkook was always cool and calm. He showed very little emotion with most things in his life. But when it came to Jimin, all bets were off. His pain, outrage, fear, guilt, regret, all of it came boiling out of him. He took it out on Yoongi by slapping him in the chest.

“He’s worried himself sick because of you two. We could have lost him you selfish DICKS,” Jungkook’s voice was raised again. He aimed his last insult and both Yoongi and Namjoon.

“Ouch,” Yoongi pouted, “you hit me. That hurt.”

“First of all, we never even came close to loosing him. He was unconscious for about 20 minutes. After that, he was good.” Namjoon corrected Jungkook’s assertion of Jimin ever being in dire straights.

Yoongi whined a little louder this time, “What about my chest? It still hurts.”  
“Aw, I’m sorry Yoon,” Namjoon reached out and petted Yoongi on the chest. He continued speaking to Jungkook, “and secondly, you shouldn’t abuse your elders. Yoongi is too old to take that kind of punishment from a muscle pig.”

Yoongi burst into laughter. “Muscle pig, that’s a good one Joon.” Yoongi backed up Namjoon’s insult of Jungkook. Namjoon was in a deep smile and his dimples were on full display as he thanked Yoongi for the compliment.

“So now this is funny?” Jungkook was still angry and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with their nonsense.

Both Namjoon and Yoongi stopped laughing at once.  
“We’re sorry JK. We know this mess between us was stressful for everyone, especially Jimin. Although, in our defense, it wasn’t ALL our fault. Jimin puts a lot of pressure on himself and he wasn’t eating properly despite multiple warnings of our tough schedule….” 

Yoongi could see JK growing very angry with Najoon’s attempts to skirt responsibility for Jimin’s collapse. Yoongi burst into the middle of Namjoon’s statement, “Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking,” Yoongi directed his comments toward Namjoon and interrupted his intended path of conversation. Yoongi continued speaking on behalf of Namjoon, “Jimin scared the shit out of all of us ok? We knew we had to put this behind us. It should have never come to this.” Yoongi looked down apologetically.

“Yeah, we’re good now. We’re brothers and best friends and we always will be.” Namjoon said eloquently.

“Good,” Jungkook agreed, “because Soujin is not worth fighting over.”

“Oh yes she is,” Yoongi replied.

“She’s hot as FUCK,” Namjoon chimed in.

“And the things she can do in the bedroom,” Yoongi added.

“My GOD!” Namjoon high fived Yoongi, “Straight freak!”

“OOOOOOO-K, enough, I really don’t need to hear anymore,” Jungkook was grossed out by their description of Soujin.

Jimin was left alone in his hospital room. He had been released, but there were a few lose ends that Manager PD still needed to tie up. Jimin was growing bored, so he grabbed a magazine from his bedside table.

The door to his room silently opened.  
He looked up and reacted with disguist when he saw who was entering his room.

“What are you doing here? I don’t want you here. Please leave. Please get out. Yoongi and Namjoon could be here any minute and we don’t need you causing a scene. GET OUT!” Jimin spat angrily at Soujin.

“Well hello to you too Daddy.” Soujin seemed to ignore every single thing Jimin said. She pulled up a seat and sat next to Jimin in his hospital bed.

“Soujin why are you here? Get out please, I don’t want you here.” Jimin tried to show his anger, but he was still weak and slightly sedated.

Soujin continued to ignore Jimin. She lifted up from her seat and went to the linen closet to grab a blanket. She wrapped the blanket around Jimin. She activated two hot packs and placed them under Jimin’s neck. “You’re cold Daddy. Your fingertips are a little blue and I can see the goose bumps on your arm.”

Jimin was freezing. The extra warmth felt beyond good. But there was no way he was going to admit that to Soujin.

“Ok, so let’s address your tantrum shall we? First, Namjoon and Yoongi are here. They both know I’m here. They aren’t fighting any more. We all sat down and talked. I apologized. I explained myself. They kissed and made up. It’s all good. Although your boyfriend almost beat the shit out of Yoongi in the hallway. Jungkook’s fucking hot by the way.” Soujin rattled off a bunch of facts that no one had bothered to tell Jimin.

Jimin wanted to stop her to force her to go back to the “beating the shit out of Yoongi part” but he decided to let her speak. She clearly wasn’t leaving until she said her peace.

Soujin grabbed Jimin’s hand. “You’ve warmed up nicely. Good Daddy. Lutz see, what else were you bitching about? Oh yeah, why am I here? So, when Yoongi called and told me what happened, I couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit responsible.” She pressed her index finger and thumb together and left a tiny little space between the fingers.

“A tiny bit responsible! Bitch you’re 100% responsible!” Jimin felt badly as soon as he blurted that out. If Jungkook had been there, it would have never happened.

“Ok, Ok, maybe I deserve that. But let’s put it all on the table shall we? I had a look at your chart. Every indication is that you haven’t been eating, taking vitamins, or sleeping. In fact, you ignored the warning signs so adamantly, that your body shut itself down for it’s own protection. So you can blame me, Yoongi, Jungkook, Santa…whoever the fuck, but ultimately, YOU are the one who needs to take care of you. No one else will ever know what’s going on with your body like you. Stop being selfish. If you fucking die, Junkook will be right behind you.” Soujin’s waist length hair was a deep purple. She grabbed it by the bunch and twisted it into a bun.

Jimin couldn’t deny a single word she said. “What do you mean “looked at my chart?” so now they’re giving my personal health information to just anybody?”

“I’m not just anybody Daddy. I’m the head nurse here at the hospital. Nothing goes down without me knowing about it.” She flashed her badge at Jimin and smiled. “Yeah, a lot has changed in the years since we first met huh Daddy?”

Soujin stood over Jimin and pulled a pin light out of her chest pocket. For the first time, Jimin noticed that she was wearing a pair of purple scrubs that matched her purple hair. She leaned over Jimin and checked both of his eyes with the light.

“You’re still medicated. Is someone coming to take you home? You can’t be alone right now.” Soujin ran her fingers through Jimin’s hair.

“Yea, my manager is coming to get me.” Jimin was still trying to process the information that Soujin had just dropped in his lap. How could this filthy, trash talking slut possibly be a nurse? And a good one at that?

“Look, I know you don’t want me here. And I’m leaving, I promise. But I need to say this to you Jimin. I’m sorry. I really have no excuse for my behavior. I mean this all happened because of one drunken night that spiraled out of control. I would never hurt you and Kookles. Sorry, Kookles is what we called him when he was little. I mean Jungkook. I would never intentionally hurt you and Jungkook. Or Yoon or Joon. Forgive me?” Soujin respectfully placed her hand on top of Jimin’s.

Jimin felt like he was in the Twilight Zone. Nothing before him made sense. Soujin apologizing, Soujin a nurse, Yoongi and Joon no longer fighting. It was a lot for Jimin to absorb. One thing was for sure. Whatever he thought of Soujin before, she had definitely changed his impression of her.

“Takes a lot of damn courage to come in here and apologize after the way I treated you last time we spoke. Of course, I accept your apology. If you accept mine.” Jimin smiled.

“Damn you’re hot. I bet the sex between you two is the fuckin’ SHIT!!” Soujin reverted back to her strange perverted self. 

Jimin frowned, “Soujin, we were making progress.”

“Sorry, sorry, Ya, no apologies needed here. So I guess we’re good.” She smiled back and Jimin. “Ok, I’m off duty. I heard Kai is partying at a club down town, I’m sooo going to check out that scene.” Soujin got up to leave.

“You know he’s gay right?” Jimin had personal knowledge of Kai’s sexual habits.

“Ohh yeah!” Soujin smiled naughtily, she kissed Jimin lightly on the forehead and threw up the peace sign as she exited the room.

Later that evening, all of the members stopped by Jimin’s apartment to see how he was doing. They stayed as long as they could before they had to prepare for their concert.

Jungkook joined the other five members for their performance. Jungkook, still affected by Jimin’s absence, struggled to get through the evening without crying. But he managed to do a brilliant job covering for him. 

When Jimin was finally cleared to fully participate in the performance, he and Jungkook were both delighted. Even though Jimin was out for less than a month, Jungkook missed him terribly as a band mate. They had great chemistry on stage and performing together was immensely fulfilling. 

Jungkook and Hoseok were warming up back stage. All of the members were mulling around, trying to pass the next ten minutes until it was time for them to hit the stage. Jimin, in an uncharacteristically aggressive show of affection in front of the other members, grabbed Jungkook's hand.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jimin pulled Jungkook to a empty corridor beneath the stage.

"Yeah, how are you? Do you feel ok?" Jungkook looked at every inch of Jimin. "Look, if you're not up to this, you don't have to come back tonight. We can wait."

"No Jungkookie, no. I've never been better. Thanks to the care you've given me, I feel better than I have in a long time. This is something different." Jimin spoke as he unbuttoned the first button of Jungkook's shirt.

Jungkook jumped and giggled as Jimin tried to go down his shirt, "HEY, what are you doing we're about to go on. Plus, we're taking a break from that remember?" 

"Shh, honey. Calm please." Jimin reached his hand into Jungkook's shirt and pulled out the chain that held his matching couple ring. Jimin released the ring from the chain and slid it onto Jungkook's left ring finger. He held his palm up to Jungkook's palm and they locked fingers. Just like the night when Jungkook originally gave the ring to Jimin.

"It's been too long. I never meant to deny you. Please forgive me? I love you so much and it's time that everyone know. You've been the brave one willing to scream your love for me. I've been the coward, only willing to whisper my love for you. That stops today." Jimin bumped his forehead up against Jungkook's. 

Tears flowed. Jungkook was overwhelmed. He never had a chance to say a word.

"Stage up, let's go" The producer called. It was time for OT7 to open the show. Jungkook gave Jimin a quick kiss and they separated to get into their positions.

Both Jimin and Jungkook were overjoyed throughout the show. Their level of flirtation was noticed by all and would end up as the basis for rampant speculation about the true nature of their relationship. Jimin stood center stage singing, Junkook ran up and threw his left arm over Jimin's shoulder dropping his hand just above where Jimin was holding his microphone with his left hand. It was quick, but it was enough to set the world ablaze. Jungkook knew the flurry of gossip that would be spawned by him intentionally granting everyone a glimpse of their matching rings. The moment was captured by every single camera in the nation. The next day, pictures showed up everywhere analyzing the meaning of the matching rings. The entire event created a spectacle. But Jimin and Junkook didn't care about any of it because this was just the first step of many on the path to openly proclaiming their love.


	15. White Dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson, Jungkook's former best friend, takes a turn for the worse as he choses the wrong path in life. In this chapter we learn more about his struggle to find relevance and his sister Soujin's fight to save his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a brief departure from our main characters. In Chapter 15, I re-introduce you to two beautiful new characters, Jackson and Soujin. Watch them as they struggle to deal with the realities of life outside of the K-Pop world.
> 
> Discussion: Do you think that Soujin is taking too much of a risk trying to take care of her brother? Drop your answer in the comments. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.

Chapter 15 – White Dwarf

Soujin sat down at her desk at the nurse’s station and began to make her usual round of phone calls. It was getting more and more difficult these days to track her brother’s location. It took about twelve excruciating phone calls before she could get a lock on Jackson’s where abouts. Since their parents had kicked him out of the house a year ago, he had been couch surfing and committing petty crimes to feed his growing drug habit. Soujin, ever the supportive loving sister, would track him down weekly to give him money, make sure he was eating, and of course beg him to enter treatment. Each time she traveled to visit Jackson, she was risking her own personal health and safety. But she didn’t care. She was willing to risk everything if it meant even the smallest chance of saving Jackson’s life.

Soujin tracked Jackson to a seedy part of Busan’s underbelly. He was shacking up with a bunch of gang members who sold drugs. Jackson didn’t belong there. He was a sweet, beautiful kid who just lost his way. He didn’t need to be with these criminals. 

Soujin’s job as a nurse kept her busy and there were times where she worked very long hours. She kept a place in Seoul near the hospitoal so she could crash during the week. During the weekends, she traveled back home to Busan to spend time with her family. Eventually, once things settled down with Jackson, she would move to Seoul full time. 

Soujin was all set. She had her train ticket, Jackson’s location and a basket full of food to take to him. Before she got up from her desk, she made one last call.

“Hello.” A deep voice answered the phone.

“Hi, it’s me” Soujin replied.

“Hi Jinny,” his tone was merose.

“How are we looking this week?” Soujin inquired.

“We have space for him Jinny. If by any miracle you can get here, we can take him. We have space in our rehab facility.”

“Great, thanks Tony,” Soujin was about to say goodbye when Tony spoke again.

“Jinny, why do you do this to yourself? People can’t be helped unless they want it. Jackson clearly doesn’t want it. Why do you keep getting your hopes up, only to be disappointed again? I hate seeing you hurt like this.” Tony seemed to be pleading with Soujin to reconsider her plan where Jackson was concerned.

“Tony, I’m all he has. If I give up on him, who’ll help him? Who’ll save him? He’s my brother. He’s my best friend, I ‘ll never give up on him.” Soujin sighed heavily as she explained herself for what seemed to be the 100th time.

“Soujin some people can’t be helped.” Tony was not successful at completing his sentence.

“Good bye Tony,” Soujin hung up the phone. She looked at her cell phone and threw up the deuces to Tony after she hung up on him. 

 

Jungkook and Jackson had been best friends practically since birth. Through the age of about thirteen, they were absolutely inseparable. You rarely saw one without the other. Jackson always fully supported Jungkook and his decision to pursue being an Idol. He was immensely happy for Junkook when his dream finally came true. 

Jackson, motivated by Jungkook, decided that he too would try auditioning for one of the agencies. He and a few of his other friends spoke often to Jungkook about it and tried to get advice. But even though Jackson was exceptionally handsome, he had very little talent anywhere else. He couldn’t sing nor dance. He just didn’t have the skills needed to compete against the top talent in South Korea. His dream of becoming and Idol fizzled over time. To make matters worse, all of Jackson’s friends from his old gang were accepted into the agency and went on to become Idols. Zicco, Jungkook and Chris were now all living in Seoul. When Jackson’s friends were around, he seemed to have more purpose to his life. But when they all left him, things became less clear and Jackson began to flouder. The day that Jackson’s friends left Busan was the day his downward spiral began.

A couple of years back, before Zico and Chris left to begin Idol training, they traveled to Seoul to visit Jungkook. What started as a heartfelt reunion, ended in a calamity that would forever affect Jackson and Jungkook’s friendship. It was during this time that Jackson discovered that Jungkook was gay. Jackson grew up in a household where homosexually was considered the greatest sin one could commit against humanity. He had no tolerance for it and was not accepting it from Jungkook. He begged Jungkook to deny the rumors that were floating about him and his sexuality. Jungkook admitted the truth to Jackson and never showed any sign of remorse. Despite their history, despite their closeness, despite everything, Jackson wanted nothing further to do with him once he found out the truth. It was the last time that Jackson ever spoke to his best friend. Losing Jungkook as a friend took a toll on Jackson. He really began to question alot of things. 

Jackson was at a lost for what to do with his life. He was a poor student, especially when compared to his older sister and younger brother who were both top of class. Jackson always felt that he was his parent’s least favorite child because of his studies. Unfortunately, Jackson seemed to live up to his parent’s perception through his constant reckless behavior. By his Junior year, Jackson had completely dropped out of school. His sister, parents and brother all begged him to return, but Jackson stubbornly refused to do so. 

With no education, no job, no money and no plan, Jackson found it difficult to make his way. Jackson was just living. Eventually he began hanging with a crowd who shared his wayward ways. He began experimenting with drugs and alcohol. He even began committing petty crimes such as assault and vandalism. His drug use became so prevalent that it began to affect he who he was fundamentally. Jackson’s life without drugs was challenging, but he had a fighting chance to overcome. Jacksons life with drugs was hopeless and sad. It was his sister Soujin who never gave up on him.

Soujin and Jackson were as close as two siblings could be. Soujin adored her younger brothers, especially Jackson. He was smart, funny, intellilgent, innocent and loving. Which is why it was particularly hard for her to watch what was happening to him. Soujin had a front row seat to his demise. She did everything she could to keep him focused and keep him out of trouble. She wanted desperately to save her little brother. She even kidnapped him one weekend and attempted to stage a detox alone with him in a hotel. Jackson’s behavior towards her was horrible. He frightened her so much, that she eventually called the police. It was right after that incident that his parents kicked him out of the house for good.

Jackson was up all night drinking. He was passed out drunk laying on a couch that belonged to a person he barely knew. He wasn’t even sure of the name of the guy who was allowing him to bunk there, but he was part of Jackson’s gang, so he trusted him. 

Soujin’s uber driver refused to take her all the way to the location listed on her pick up. He noted due to “safety concerns” that he was dropping her off at an alternate location. Soujin wasn’t surprised. This wasn’t the first time that she had been abandoned while visiting some seedy hell hole in search of her brother. Soujin walked fearlessly through the streets as she followed her GPS to Jackson’s exact location. One safety precaution that Soujin did take was to heavily arm herself whenever she visisted any these locations. She carred a Glock twenty-six 9mm hand gun in her purse. She was highly trained on how to shoot and her aim was impeccable. Although Soujin trusted most in her city of Busan, she always had a back up plan in case anyone decided to misbehave.

She arrived at the location. She went up to the door and knocked loudly. Soujin never knew what to expect when she visited these random locations. This visit had her particularly anxious because Jackson was in the company of well known drug dealers. She had no idea the extent of their criminality, but she knew that this group was out of Jackson’s league. Jackson could handle himself around petty criminals and criminally minded idiots, but he had no idea how to deal with the big boys. Soujin worried his safety. Her plan was to push extra hard to try to get Jackson to leave with her.

Soujin knocked a second time. She heard a booming voice yell, “Jackson, get the fuck up and get the door!”

A few moments later, Soujin’s little brother Jackson opened the door. His face lit up when he saw her. “Jinny! What are you doing here? How did you find me here?” 

“I always find you, you jerk. Move” Soujin pushed her way past Jackson into the stranger’s home. 

She made herself comfortable on the couch and motioned for Jackson to come and sit next to her.

“How are you Bub? “

“Im fine, doing great. I haven’t touched the stuff in two days.” Jackson said proudly.

“Yeah, you’re just drunk out of your mind instead.” Soujin pushed, “Listen, I need you to come with me. Jackson,” She leaned closer to him to whisper, “Jackson, I’ve been looking into these people you’re staying with and it’s not safe here. You have to come with me Jackson.”

Jackson began shaking his head in irritation. “Not this again Jinny. Do you ever change your tune? I told you, I’m fine. I’m not on the stuff right now, I’m safe here with my friends. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But Jackson, please. Jackson, you have to listen to me. They’re dangerous.” Soujin pleaded again.

“What’s in the basket?” Jackson ignored her and changed the subject.

“Will you at least consider rehab Jackson? At least consider it? I’ll be there with you everyday. It’s all paid for, I covered the entire expense, all you have to do is show up. Jackson, will you do that?” Soujin was sinking fast. The fresh opportunity to save her brother, had now grown stale and fallen into failed repeated patterns of the past.

“What ‘s in the basket?” Jackson said again.

Soujin was crushed. But she put on her best fake smile and feigned excitement about sharing her basket of goodies with Jackson.

“Well, let’s see. I’ve got some fresh ramen, it’s cold now. You’ll have to heat it. Spicy Kimchi, your favorite. Some of the shrimp fried rice from that place Jungkook took us in downtown Seoul. Remember that? It’s not too far from the hospital so I go there a lot.”

Jackson winced at the sound of Jungkook’s name. Soujin noticed his reaction and cut short her break down of the basket contents.

“Well just look through it, there is a lot of really good stuff in there. Take your time and eat it all. It’s all yours. You look quite pale Jackson. Let me check you over really quickly.” Soujin closed the basket and pushed it to the side and removed her nursing bag.

She quickly took Jackson’s pulse and blood pressure. She also checked his eyes, his throat and his skin for needle marks. Nothing Soujin uncovered was good news. She decided to make one last push to get Jackson to leave with her.

“I think it would be really good if we checked you into a hospital Bub. You’re not doing so great Jackson.” Soujin said somberly.

“Soujin, I told you. I’m happy. I’m stable and I’m with friends. I don’t need you acting like my Mother. Maybe you should leave.”

And with that Soujin was done. She knew not to press her limits. Jackson, in either a drug induced or alcohol induced state, was not the sweet kind passive brother she knew and loved; he was someone completely unpredictable, angry and possibly deadly.

She got up, gave Jackson a kiss. “If you need anything. You call me. You still have your cell phone?”

“It’s around here somewhere” Jackson said lazily

“Ok, then, call me if you need anything or if you want to come home or if you just want to talk. Here’s $300 to help you get through the week. This money is for food, not for drugs or alcohol. I’ll be back again next week Bub. I love you Jackson. I love you my precious brother.”

“I love you too Jinny. Thank you.” He gave his sister a hug. 

Soujin walked away. Once again, she had failed. She knew in her heart that she didn’t have too many more chances to save her brother. Each wasted opportunity was another step towards his demise. She knew she had to succeed soon. Soujin walked alone through the seedy neighborhood until she got to a location where an Uber would finally agree to pick her up. She rode home to her parents in tears.

A tall thin man stepped out into the living area where Jackson was sitting.

“Who was at the door man? Sounded like a lady?” The man said.

“Yeah, that was my sister. She brought me some food and stuff,” Jackson replied

“Hey,did I hear you two say something about Jungkook? THE Jungkook as in OT7 Jungkook?” 

“Yeah, that Jungkook, but don’t speak that freak’s name please,” Jackson laughed uncomfortably. 

“A word of advice, you may not want to speak that freak’s name, but that freak is a millionaire. If you want to change this shitty situation of poor homelessness, that freak may be someone you need to leverage.”

“No thank you. I’d rather crash on strangers’ couches for the rest of my life. Hey, uhh, have we met? You look real familiar” Jackson looked at the tall stranger.

“I’m Mark. You’ve been living in my fucking house for two weeks. You really don’t even know my name? You need to stop doing drugs bruh, like for real.” Mark shook his head in disguist and headed into his kitchen.

Jackson sat back on the couch. He thought about Mark’s words. Maybe there was an opportunity to leverage his relationship with Jungkook to get some money out of it. Jackson knew that he couldn’t just come out and ask him for money. Jimin would never allow that. But maybe…maybe there was another way to milk them for a little of that cash they so happily threw around.


	16. Closed for Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how much drama and confusion can be caused by a little abstinence. Join our lovely couple as they try, with the help of Tae and Namjoon, to navigate the waters of a sexless relationship. Listen to the song that Jungkook sends to Jimin, the real youtube link is listed within the body of the text. Listen at 1:23 to imagine what Jungkook was feeling. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Discussion: Do you think Jungkook over reacted? Drop your thoughts in the comments. Thank you for reading. Enjoy

Chapter 16 – Closed for Business

Jimin was bopping around Jungkook’s apartment dancing to Wiz Khalifa. Other than a little soreness in his shoulder and tenderness in his leg, he was feeling pretty good. He had survived his last three performances with no incidents and his body was holding up well. He hated to admit it but his over bearing, over protective, maniacal boyfriend was taking excellent care of him. Due to his shin splints still being tender, Jimin was sent home early from practice. Of course, Jungook insisted that Jimin go back to the apartment and do nothing but rest. Jimin was doing everything EXCEPT resting. He was dancing on Jungkook’s couch rapping into one of his slippers.

The last thing Jimin expected was for Jungkook to arrive home two hours early from practice. He heard the key tumbler turn and attempted to make a mad dash for the bed. But when he jumped from the couch, he tripped over the table and went crashing to the floor. He crawled frantically to get to the bed before Jungkook caught him.  
Jimin heard a low stern voice come from overhead, “And where are we going exactly?” He looked up to see Jungkook standing over him with his arms crossed, keys in his hand. Jimin’s distinct laugh filled the entirety of Jungkook’s apartment. It was a good thing he was already on the floor because he laughed so hard that he would have probably fallen there ultimately. 

Jimin rolled over on his back and put his hands behind his head. He looked at Jungkook towering over him, 

“So, why are you home so early?” Jimin said, trying to sound casual but still bursting with laughter.

“I’m not early, it’s 9. Practice ends at 8:30, remember?” Jungkook smiled down at Jimin like he was the most adorable thing in the world.

Jungkook threw off his backpack and his coat and laid on the floor next to Jimin. He scooted in close to Jimin so their foreheads could touch. Jimin braced for Jungkook to give him an earful about not being in bed and not getting proper rest. But instead, Jungkook just stared at him.

“Jungkookie. You ok?” Jimin stopped smiling.

“I love you, does that qualify as ok?” Jungkook smiled.

Jimin rolled over on top of Jungkook. “That qualifies.” He kissed Jungkook softly on the lips

“I’m hungry.” Jungkook rolled Jimin off of him and pounced up off of the floor.

Jimin sat up, visibly frustrated, “I have food. Since I was home early, I decided to cook a little something. It’s all in the kitchen.”

“WOW, nice. Thank you for doing that. I’ll check it out, but first let me take a quick shower.”

“Would you like some company?” Jimin asked hopefully.

“No” Jungkook walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

“This is getting fucking ridiculous,” Jimin said under his breath.

Jimin crawled into Jungkook’s bed with his laptop. He scrolled through twitter briefly to check his private account and then jumped over to youtube. He received several alerts earlier in the day but he had yet to check them. The first alert was to let them know that Bangtan TV had posted their new video. Jimin had watched it about ten times already in a filmed session for a Bangtan Bomb. He had no interest in watching it again.

The second alert, however, was completely unexpected. About a year prior, Jimin had convinced Jungkook to do a sexy dance cover. It was performed to one of Jimin’s favorite songs. The youtube alert was to notify Jimin that it had received over 6 million views. Jimin was amazed.

The video was originally meant to be private because it was something the two of them did as gifts to each other. It was highly personal, and nothing they ever intended to share. Jimin always described it as “a way of expressing their sexual symbioses through their mutual love of dance”. Jungkook’s description was a little more blunt. He considered it, “the most literal interpretation of fucking that they could put on camara without it being porn.”  
Either way, the video was definitely a departure from the squeaky clean OT7 image that was being pushed at the time.

In the end, the video came out so well, that Jimin and Jungkook made the risky decision to share it with fans. There was concern from management about the intimacy of the video and how it may be interpreted, even the highly sexualized lyrics and coordinated dance moves created controversy. But the video became so popular, so quickly that the noise from HB management, quickly died down.

Jimin and Jungkook considered it a win because once again, they were proclaiming their love for each other to the world and there was nothing that anybody could do about it.

“WHOA! That’s amazing.” Jimin exclaimed when he saw the view count. 

“What’s amazing?” Jungkook came out of the kitchen scooping a heap of noodles into his mouth directly from the pot. Jimin looked up briefly and then did a quick double take. His eyes locked on Jungkook as he approached. Jungkook was wearing nothing but a towel tied around his waist. “Good to see you lying down,” He smiled.

To say that Jimin was thirsty was an understatement. Jungkook hadn’t touched him since the hosptial incident over a month ago. For the first couple of weeks, Jimin tried to accept Jungkook’s hesitation. But since Jimin had been given a clean bill of health and allowed to return to work, there was no need for Jungkook to continue to keep his distance. To make matters worse, Jungkook was rejecting all of Jimin’s advances.

Jungkook plopped down next to Jimin. He held the pot of noodles up to his chest and continued to plunge his chopsticks into his ramen.

Jimin closed his eyes for a brief second and took in the scent of Jungkook’s hair. “We got 6 million views on our ‘Own It’ video Baby.” 

“Really? Are people still watching that old thing?”

“Yes and they like it, still.” Jimin picked up the remote to Jungkook’s television and pulled up the video on youtube. 

Jungkook pulled both of his legs into the bed and settled in to watch.

“Oh I messed up on that part, I was too slow coming out of that crawl,” Jungkook complained.

Jimin countered, “I don’t think so, it’s just an interpretation I think. It looked great. You looked great. Damn Kookie, you look so good.” Jimin tilted his head slightly as he watched the light from the studio catch Jungkook’s silhouette through his shear white shirt.

“Obviously you liked the way I looked cause ya’ got a HUGE boner half way through our routine. We couldn’t even re-record it because you stayed hard until…well until I took care of it later that night.” Jungkook teased Jimin.

Jimin turnd away from the video. His eyes were fully on Jungkook now. 

“We totally nailed that turn. It’s funny too because we didn’t practice it that much.” Jungkook scooped another pile of noodles in his mouth. “You know I stopped dancing in Timbs after that. That’s when all the trouble started with my back and Karen told me it was my shoes.”

Jimin watched Jungkook’s glistening stomach bounce as he laughed at different parts of the performance. “Put the pot down please Jungkook.”

“Do you want some? How rude of me. Let me get another pair of chop sticks. When was the last time you ate?” He jumped up to head for the kitchen.

“JUNGKOOK, the only thing I want to eat right now is your ass, put the fucking pot down.” Jimin yelled bluntly.

Jungkooks eyes widened. He stuttered for a moment, “Y-You need to eat some food. Let’s see, I think your last meal was around 1pm right? I wrote it in our nutrition journal.” Jungkook quickly threw on a full pair of pajamas and distracted himself by tearing through his backpack looking for Jimin’s food journal.

“I don’t know why you’re playing this game. You know that if I want you, I can have you.” Jimin said confidently.

Jungkook walked over to Jimin and sat at his feet, “Here’s the thing Jimin. I’m not a kid anymore. You can’t just snap your fingers and make me nut all over the place. We’ve been at this for two years. Your sole purpose has been to teach me control, control, control. Well guess what? I’ve learned your lessons. I have control over urges that you can’t even imagine. So don’t be so sure that you can “have me” when you want.” Jungkook seemed angry yet seducing at the same time. Jimin didn’t know how to read him. He didn’t understand the exchange. What urges was Jungkook talking about?

Jungkook threw Jimin’s nutrition book to him. “It’s definitely time for you to eat. I think you missed your snack too. We’ll have to make up for that. You’re only up eight pounds, the Doctor wanted you up ten…”

“JUNGKOOK, WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THIS FUCKING NUTRITION AND FUCKING DIET AND TALK TO ME? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Jimin yelled so loudly that Jungkook was startled and dropped a spoon on the floor. “Jungkook are you cheating on me?”

Jungkook spun around and without the slightest hesitation yelled, “GET OUT JIMIN!”

“WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET OUT?” Jimin jumped up from the bed and approached Jungkook in the kitchen.

“JUST WHAT I SAID, LEAVE!” Jungkook repeated.

Jimin put on his shoes, picked up his bag and walked out of Jungkook’s apartment without saying another word. He didn't want to go home but he wasn't exactly sure where to go. He paused in the hallway for about five minutes before eventually deciding to go to Namjoon’s apartment. Jimin could hear Tae’s voice through the door as he approached. He knocked.

Namjoon answered quickly. “Hey Jimin! What are you doing here? Come in. Me and Tae are hanging out eating dinner and playing a little chess.” Namjoon was in a good mood.

“What the fuck is wrong with Jungkook?” Jimin threw his bag on the couch. He turned and picked up one of Namjoon’s figurines to throw in anger. Tae quickly grabbed it out of his hand and replaced it with a one of the plastic chess pieces. Jimin threw it, but it didn’t have the desired result. He looked around anxiously for something else to throw.

“Here’s what’s not going to happen. You’re not going to come into my home and start throwing my expensive figurines around because you’re mad at your…Jungkook.” Namjoon gave a sobering speech to Jimin to force him to calm down.

“Sorry Joonie, sorry.” Jimin calmed down, but not really. He paced up and down Namjoon’s floor yelling at Jungkook from afar. Namjoon and Tae listened thoughtfully in the midst of their chess game.

Jimin went on a rant, “I mean he’s moody as fuck. He’s even more stubbon than usual. And don’t even get me started on his obsession with the Doctor’s nutrition plan. I swear he’s fucking losing his mind. And then you know what he did…he kicked me out!! ME!” 

Tae and Namjoon both looked up when they heard this, “What do you mean kicked you out?” Namjoon said with some concern, “that’s not like Jungkook at all. I mean you could fart in his ramen and he would still be too sweet to kick you out.”

“He wouldn’t eat the ramen though.” Tae directed towards Namjoon.

“No Tae, I’m not suggesting that he would eat the ramen after someone farted in it.” Namjoon clarified.

“Will you two focus!” Jimin was upset again. Fart flavored ramen was as asinine topic to intertwine with serious conversation about his relationship crisis.

Namjoon smiled, “Jiminie, calm down, we’re listening to you”

“Kekekekekek, hope there’s not a quiz at the end, cause that’s not exactly true” Tae shrugged his shoulders in humility, “I mean I heard most of it, but that bit in the middle.”

“Forget it.” Jimin grabbed his bag and headed towards Namjoon’s front door.

Tae grabbed Jimin and his bag and turned him back around towards the couch. He sat down close to Jimin and held his hand. “Jimin. If this mess with your illness has taught us anything, it’s that Jungkook loves you more than his own life. He’s been adamant since day one that you move in with him so he could take personal responsibility for your care. There is no way in the world, that man would kick you out unless something exceptional happen. So spill. What did you do?”

“What did I do? Why are you automatically assuming I did something?” Jimin said innocently.

“Did you not just hear a word that I said? It is extremely out of character for Jungkook to ask you to leave. I happen to know for a fact that he is obsessed with putting another two pounds on you before releasing you back to Hoseok.” Tae reasoned.

“Jimin we’re not picking sides, we just want to know what happened.” Namjoon said logically.

“I am,” Tae interrupted, “I’m picking sides.”

Jimin began the slow recount of his conversation with Jungkook, he went through the entire schedule of events. When he got to the part about the 'Own It' video, Tae interjected again. “Six million hits? I’m not surprised. Porn is very popular these days.” 

Namjoon and Jimin burst out in laughter. Jimin punched Tae in the shoulder. “It’s not porn Tae.”

“Then show it to ya’ Grandma. You simulate sex Jimin. That’s porn. Namjoon?” Tae called on Namjoon to back him up.

“It was kinda’ porny,” Namjoon rolled over laughing and then stood up and sang, “Next time we fuck, I don’t want to fuck, I want to make love,” then he thrust his hips forward re-enacting the “fuck” dance move. Tae jumped up behind and did his version of the thrust too. They high fived each and then yelled “PORN” in unison to Jimin.

Jimin laughed hysterically. Namjoon and Tae were doing an excellent job of cheering him up.

Jimin managed to refocus the conversation and finally dropped the bombshell of what he said to Jungkook that caused him to get kicked out.

“I asked him if he was cheating on me.” Jimin felt like trash when he repeated the words out loud. He realized how horribly he had screwed up.

Tae and Namjoon both jumped up from their seats and yelled, “You accused him of cheating on you?”

Namjoon and Tae’s reactions only made Jimin feel worse.

Namjoon patted Jimin on the shoulder, “No wonder he kicked your ass out.” 

“Oh Jiminie, he’s given you his heart and soul for the last four weeks. Imagine traveling, performing on tour everynight, practice, sound checks, then coming back to the hotel to you to make sure that you were fed, massaged, had your vitamins, slept properly. He’s exhausted. When is he going to have time to cheat?” Tae made Jimin feel even worse.

“I don’t know why I said it. I was upset.” Jimin was embarrassed to say the next part, but he felt the guys needed to know the full story. “He hasn’t touched me since my accident. It’s so weird. Guys, Jungkook is insatiable. There has to be a reason that he suddenly isn’t interested in me.”

“So your first thought was to accuse him of cheating? Bravo. Smooth move Ex-lax?” Tae was just being ornery now. 

“I don’t understand. Why didn’t you just ask him about it? I’m sure he has a good reason. He probably thinks you’re still to weak right now.” Namjoon said as he turned his attention back to his chess game.

“I wanted to talk about it, but he kicked me out before I could get to the subject.” Jimin checked his phone to see if Jungkook had called. There was nothing. No text. No missed messages. Nothing. Jimin was afraid that he had really screwed up this time.

“He’s not cheating on you. Let’s get that out of the way. He’s in love with you. Let’s get that out of the way. And he’s probably moody as fuck because he needs to fuck. So, seems to me like that’s the plan,” Tae rubbed his hands together as if to say, ALL DONE.

Namjoon had no further input on the matter. He agreed with Tae.

“It’s not that easy. I’ve tried. He shuts me down anytime I even get close. I don’t know what’s going on.” Jimin said the last sentence with much sadness.

“Again, why are you talking to us and not to him?” Namjoon repeated his question from earlier.

Jimin’s alarm went off on his phone, “Time to eat, time to eat, my Jiminie, Jiminie needs to eat.” Jungkook had made Jimin’s alarm a recording of his voice singing a stupid song about eating. Jimin put the phone on silent.

Namjoon and Tae resang Jungkook’s song, “Time to eat, time to eat, my Jiminie, Jiminie needs to eat.” They slid over to the table and offered Jimin a seat. They shared their dinner with him as they continued to talk.

 

Jungkook lay awake all night. His phone rang again as Jimin tried for the 30th time to get him to talk to him. It was clear that Jimin wasn’t sleeping either. Jungkook ignored all of Jimin’s texts and phone calls. He even double bolted his lock so Jimin couldn’t let himself back into his apartment. Jungkook was marinating in anger and hurt and maybe a small bit of pettiness.  
How could Jimin ever think he would cheat on him? Cheating was the worse thing someone could ever do to someone they loved. “I’m not Taemin,” Jungkook whispered to himself. It was 4:14am KST and Jimin was blowing up his phone yet again. Jungkook grabbed his phone and in a wave of impulse, posted to the OT7’s shared twitter account. The post read as follows:

“ARMY, I have a beautiful song recommendation, David Guetta’s “So Far Away” ft. Jamie Scott. Please listen at 1:23. There is tremendous power in the lyrics. I hope your heart feels it”

Jungkook included a youtube link to, David Guetta’s “So Far Away” ft. Jamie Scott and a screen shot of the lyrics.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OTEK18ZYfQ

He hit send and then turned off his phone.

 

Jimin was angry with the way Jungkook was acting. All this time together and Jungkook still was a lousy communicator. His refusal to answer his phone was beyond frustrating. But Jimin knew it was Jungkook’s default behavior when he was upset. He continued to spam Jungkook’s phone hoping that he would irritate him enough to make him finally answer.

Jimin received a twitter alert. Someone had posted to OT7’s shared twitter account. Jimin knew what this meant. Finally, Jungkook was communicating. Jimin opened the tweet and hit the link. The message was addressed to ARMY with a emphasis on 1:23. Jimin was 1:23. That was Jungkook’s code to him. Jimin’s eyes filled with tears when he listened to the song. The bit at 1:23 was especially compelling and a very direct message to Jimin. Jungkook was clearly hurt and he needed some time to sort through what he was feeling. Jimin knew to give him the distance he needed. All Jimin wanted to do was hug him and apologize. But Jungkook was so stubborn. He would not be moved, until he was ready. Jimin laid awake for the remainder of the night listening over and over to the beautiful song that Jungkook dedicated to him. There was sadness there, but no doubt incredibly deep love. 

Jimin finally dozed off around 7:30am, his alarm went off at 9:00am. He looked at the sleep monitor Jungkook had been forcing him to wear. It indicated that he only got about 1.5 hours of sleep. Clearly, he was going to get lectured about not going to bed early enough. Jimin smiled, but his smile faded as he remembered that Jungkook wasn’t there. He was in a dark moon phase where the bright light from his Jungkookie wasn’t present.

Jimin decided to get up. Without Jungkook nagging at him to eat breakfast, he could be free to move about as he pleased. OT7 had a free day. Travel resumed tomorrow for the continuation of their tour. It was the Asian leg of the tour, which meant slightly less travel time. They would attend their travel coordination meeting later that day. Jimin dressed warmly. He put on his thick knit beanie, a sweater, Jeans, a coat and scarf. He decided that he would spend the morning in the park taking polaroid pictures of the ducks and watching the kids play. 

When he arrived at the park, he immediately witnessed a Mother duck walking across the path with seven of her babies following her. Jimin leaned down to capture the picture. He kept a safe distance to avoid triggering the Momma. He took the shot from three different angles. He found it ironic that there were seven ducks. He walked a little further towards the lake and noticed a beautiful white swan gliding along the water. He sat on the ground and positioned himself as closely as he could. The swan seemed to “pose” just long enough for Jimin to get a clear shot. Jimin grinned. He laid his series of photos on the ground to allow them to fully develop. He looked around the park for inspiration for his next photo.

Jimin’s eye caught the image of a stunningly handsome man sitting on a bench across the lake. He was all bundled up in a black turtle neck and sharp double-breasted black wool coat. His dark chocolate hair reflected the sunlight like panes of glass. He was holding a young toddler in his lap as he read her a story from a huge book of fables. Jimin watched him kiss the top of her head lightly as he turned the pages of the book. He held one of her mitten covered hands in his. Jimin could hear his voice reflections change as he represented the different characters of the story. His smile was so bright, that it instantly forced a smile on Jimin’s face as well.

Jimin had to be with him. He thought briefly about the possible repercussions and quickly dismissed them. He lifted up off of the ground and headed to the bridge that would take him to the other side of the lake. He was less than three feet away when Ki jumped out of Jungkook’s lap and ran to him.

“Diminie!” She cried as she exploded out of Jungkook’s lap to run to Jimin.  
“Ki – how are you my beautiful little one?” Jimin grabbed up Jungkook’s niece and planted a huge kiss on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

“Diminie, I have a new shoe.” Ki kicked her foot out to show Jimin her new BT21 converse with Koya on the side.

“You didn’t get Chim? Ohhhh, my heart.” Jimin pretended to wipe tears away from his eyes. 

“I have Chim! I have Chim too. But I like Koya too.” Ki tried to make Jimin feel better.

Jimin looked back at Jungkook. Their eyes locked for a moment before Jungkook broke away.

“Ki –Ki, come on baby, let’s finish our story and then we’ll play soccer.” Jungkook called her back. Jimin released her from his arms and watched as she toddler walked back into Jungkook’s waiting lap.

“Diminie, are you going to play soccer with me and Uncle Koo-Koo?” Ki had Jungkook’s eyes. They were large, brown, beautiful and extremely expressive. It was difficult to avoid her gaze. Jimin paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer.

“Yes, he’s going to play soccer with us. He’s a soccer champion you know.” Jungkook answered in Jimin’s place.

Ki fell backwards into Jungkook’s lap kicking her legs into the air. She laughed hysterically at the thought of “Biman-ah” being a soccer champion. Her giggle melted every heart within ear distance. Jungkook beamed with pride at his little niece. Jimin beamed with pride at Jungkook.

They played in the park for another hour. They tried in vain to keep Ki engaged in a game of soccer. But Ki wasn’t having it. First, she ran after a small brown bunny that appeared in the middle of the soccer pitch. She named him patches. She was awfully concerned that Patches wasn’t wearing mittens. Then, she chased a bumble bee around a tree, begging him to give her a bowl of honey. And finally, she found a field full of yellow dandelions. She rolled around the dandelions giggling until she grew so tired, that she climbed into Uncle Koo-Koo’s lap and fell asleep. When Jungkook’s brother arrived to pick up his daughter, Ki was slumbering so soundly that she didn’t even awken when she was placed in her car seat and driven away.

Ki had caused such a pleasant diversion for Jimin and Jungkook, that they had almost forgotten they were fighting. But as soon as Ki drove away, the two were left there facing each other in awkward silence. It was Jimin the communicator who spoke first

“I didn’t know Ki was coming. I hope you don’t mind me intruding. I really enjoyed seeing her Jungkook. You’re so good with her.” Jimin said timidly.

“I missed her, so I arranged for my brother to drop her off since he would be in town for business. And thank you. You’re good with her too. She loves her Diminie,” Jungkook gave a small chuckle. 

“I saw your twitter post. I get it. I’m going to give you the space that you need. But please let me say this. I’m sorry. I never should have accused you of something so ridiculous. I didn’t mean it. You know how my insecurities can make me say silly things at times. I’m not even asking you to forgive me. I love you so much Jungkook.” Jimin leaned up and kissed Jungkook quickly on the lips and walked away.

Jungkook let him go. He ran in the other direction towards the soccer ball he had for Ki. He addressed the ball, dribbled the ball about five feet and then launched it into Jimin’s back as he walked away. 

Jimin turned around appalled. “You brat!”

Jungkook laughed loudly and yelled, “I think I owe you that from Malaysia!”

Jungkook walked over to where Jimin was standing. “Want to take a walk? Maybe we can talk?”

“It’s all I want,” Jimin smiled. 

Once again Jimin the communicator spoke first, “Why won’t you touch me anymore Baby? We haven’t made love since the night we came back from Busan. You’ve been avoiding me. You repel my touch. Are you no longer attracted to me? I mean, did something – change?” Jimin felt relieved to finally have a chance to say what had been on his mind for so many weeks.

“Am I no longer attracted to you?” Jungkook roared with laughter.

Jimin followed his eyes trying to get a read on him. Again, he and Jungkook weren’t on the same page and it was starting to frustrate Jimin. 

Jungkook grabbed both of Jimin’s shoulders. He looked him in the eye, “I’ve had orgasms just looking at your neck. I want you so bad sometimes that my body physically aches into knots. Baby, I am very attracted to you.” Jungkook looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching them and he lifted Jimin’s hand and placed it on his dick so he could feel that he was fully erect.

“Ohh Shit. We'll come back to that later," Jimin said as he felt Jungkook's throbbing dick. He refocused and continued with the topic at hand, "Then why won’t you be with me?” Jimin was more perplexed than ever.

Jungkook held Jimin’s hand, they started their slow walk back to the apartment. Jimin tried to remain calm, but it wasn’t a good idea for he and Jungkook to be holding hands in public. He looked at their matching rings on their fingers and was reminded of the promise he made to Jungkook. He relaxed and grasped Jungkook’s hand tightly.

Jungkook cleared the cob webs from his brain and attempted to explain why he was abstaining from Jimin.

“Jiminie, do you remember the night you got dizzy? When you were on your way to see Yoongi? You told me then that it took all of your energy to keep up with my sexual demands.”

Jimin looked at Jungkook, “Oh Jungkookie, I was just kidding. I was flirting, I was making a joke.” 

“I know you were kidding Jimin, but what you said was true. I talked to the Doctor about it. Even he agreed that maybe we were pushing things too far. All of the sex in conjunction with everything else going on, may have been too much for your body to handle. Jimin. This was my fault. I was being greedy and selfish and I kept pushing you and pushing you to have sex with me. I kept coming after you, chasing after something that I can’t even explain. If I had just backed off, this wouldn’t have happened. ” Jungkook’s face was filled with guilt. He lifted Jimin’s hand he was holding and pressed to his lips.

“THAT’S RIDICULOUS. I don’t ever want to hear you say that again in my presence. EVER. None of this was your fault. The only fucking joy I had during that shitty two months was the time I spent with you. The time I spent making love to you. You didn’t make me ill, you made me well. You gave me life. You gave me love. You gave me hope, stability, happiness. You say that happiness is the most important thing. Well damnit Jungkookie, you made me happy. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me. If you hadn’t been aggressive towards me, then I would have come after you. Nothing would have been different. Don’t you ever blame this on yourself again. I will never forgive you if you continue to blame yourself. Now I understand why you’ve been so moody and unpredictable.” Jimin was pointing his finger at Jungkook. He was adamant. He had to make Jungkook understand that this was not his fault. He continued, “Do you know what Soejin told me?”

“Soujin? What’s she got to do with anything?” Jungkook was confused about where the conversation was going.

“She’s a nurse, she spoke to me while I was in the hospital. She told me that if anyone was to blame for this, it was me. I wasn’t taking proper care of myself and the test results showed it. She told me that I probably could have avoided this with a little more self care and a lot more of you.” Jimin looked down.

“How dare she speak to you like that! She’s a nurse? Nevermind. Look Jimin, we can’t ignore how much physical demand I was putting on you. But I understand what you’re saying.” Jungkook wasn’t exactly sure what to say next.

The duo reached the lobby of their apartment building. Jimin felt it necessary to make one last attempt to lure Jungkook back. He stopped in the lobby and leaned up to Jungkook to whisper, “Will you come back to me? I promise, we’ll take it easy…until we don’t. Jungkookie, please. I miss you. My dick misses you.”

The elevator opened. Thank God it was empty. Jimin slapped Jungkook against the side of the elevator wall and was on him faster than the elevator doors could close. They arrived at the floor of Jungkook’s apartment. Jimin was pulling at Jungkook’s clothes. They were kissing so passionately down the hallway that they couldn’t even see where they were going. They bumped into the wall as they made their way down the hallway to Jungkook’s apartment. Jimin seemed to have no control. He had longed for Jungkook for weeks. Having him now was too powerful. They reached the front door of Jungkook’s apartment. Jimin jumped onto Jungkook and straddled him. Jungkook held Jimin against the front door of his apartment and began grinding into him. Jimin wrapped his legs around Jungkook’s waist. Jungkook grabbed both of Jimin’s hands and forced them above his head. Jimin held on to Jungkook’s waist using only the strength in his legs. Jungkook began to grind harder into Jimin’s body. Their dicks were trapped against each other as Jungkook pushed Jimin harder and harder into the door. Jimin’s legs began to tremble around Jungkook’s waist. Jungkook was still holding Jimin’s hands above his head as he continued to grind him against his front door. Jimin’s moaning began low and soft

“Oh God, Bun.” Jimin’s voice began to rise as Jungkook continued to grind against his dick. “Faster, Bun, faster” 

Jungkook was now grinding in a rhythm against Jimin’s groin, kissing his neck as they went. 

“I love you,” Jimin whispered through his orgasm.

Jungkook watched Jimin as he climaxed. He broke into a laugh. Jimin joined. “What’s funny?” Jimin giggled shyly. 

“You’re wet. I can feel it soaking through your jeans,” Jungkook still had Jimin’s legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Well maybe you should put me down.” Jimin whispered.

“Nah” Jungkook fished his key out of his pocket and continued to hold Jimin in his arms. He opened his apartment door and carried Jimin in, with his legs still wrapped around his waist.


	17. Urges You Can't Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the power, warmth and light of the moon, Jimin and Jungkook make a HUGE revelation while on their short vacation in Tokyo. Who knew?

Chapter 17 – Urges You Can't Imagine

October 2017

Jungkook’s desk was littered with Brochures from different tourist spots in Japan. He hit purchase on the travel website and secured two first class tickets for a flight to Tokyo. The hotel in downtown Tokyo, Room 1108, was already confirmed. Cake was ordered. Flowers done. Dinner reservations with the members confirmed. 

“What else, what else?” Jungkook took a quick look at the notes in his phone. “That’s it.” he confirmed, “this is done.” He smiled and clicked back on his computer to take another look at the room he booked for him and Jimin. It was a beautiful suite, with a glass shower and large King size bed. Jungkook decided that he would wait until they were alone tonight to present Jimin with his birthday gift. 

Jimin burst through Jungkook’s front door. Jungkook panicked. The evidence of Jimin’s birthday surprise was all over. Jungkook used his arm to sweep up all of the papers and slide them into the trash. It was the only thing he could think to do in such a hurry. The hotel was still up on his computer, so he yanked on the chord as hard as he could to unplug the entire thing. Probably should have just hit control-alt-delete but whatever.

Jimin came rushing towards him full of smiles. “Jungkookie!” Jimin shouted. Jimin parked himself on Jungkook’s lap and then shoved his phone in front of his face, “We have to do this.”

Jungkook smiled at Jimin and spoke sarcastically, “You know you don’t actually live here. Knocking is still polite.” 

Jimin was completely unbothered by Jungkook’s little reminder.

“The door was unlocked.” Jimin defended himself.

“If the door had been locked, are you saying you would have knocked politely?” Jungkook countered.

“Nah, I would have used my key and still barged in.” Jimin laughed.

“Hi Baby,” Jungkook gave Jimin a quick kiss as Jimin made himself comfortable on Jungkook’s lap.

“Look, look, you’re not looking.” Jimin demanded Jungkook look. 

“Babe, you have the phone five inches from my face, I am so looking, like totally looking,” Jungkook quipped as Jimin eagerly persisted. Jungkook watched as the choreographer and his dancers danced a routine to Michael Jackson’s ‘Black or White’.

“I think we have to do this. We’ve been asking to do a couple’s routine for next year’s festa. I think this is perfect.” Jimin bounced a bit on Jungkook’s lap.

Jungkook watched. “This is really very cool. Yeah, I agree. I think we should do this one.” Jungkook spoke while still staring at the phone screen. 

“What do you think about a Black and White theme? Black and white suits for the black and white couple dancing to ‘Black or White’. It’s a tribute to us as a couple, ARMY and Michael Jackson all at the same time. It couldn’t be anymore brilliant.”

“I love this Jimin. Alright, let’s get it.” Jungkook agreed.

“Yay, we start learning it Monday.” Jimin didn’t really give Jungkook a choice.

“I’ll check my schedule and get back to you.” Jungkook looked casually at his phone.

“I am your schedule. We start Monday, so watch it.” Jimin laid down the rules and the discussion was over. 

“Jungkook,” Jimin noticed that Jungkook’s computer screen was black. This was unusual because his computer was always on. Even when the computer wasn’t in use, the screen saver picture of Jungkook and Jimin would pop up on the screen. The black screen was weird. “Jungkook is something wrong with your computer?”

“Nope. It’s just uhh-er-uhh warming up. It’ll be on in a second.” Jungkook lied.

Under normal circumstances, Jimin would have pushed to get more information. But with it being so close to his birthday, he chose to let Jungkook’s suspicious behavior go unchallenged.**

Jimin awoke Saturday morning to Jungkook softly singing happy birthday. Jimin opened his eyes fully to see Jungkook sitting next to him with a tray of breakfast. Waffles, eggs, pork sausage and oatmeal. There was a burning candle sticking out of the oatmeal. 

“Happy Birthday to uuuuuuuuuuuuuu.” Jungkook clapped his hands together as he finished his song. 

“Aw, Jungkookie, you’re so cute. Thank you,” Jimin said.

Jungkook placed his hand behind Jimin’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.  
Jimin closed his eyes as Jungkook barraged his face with a succession of short wet kisses.

The two talked while they ate breakfast. They were officially on vacation for the next five days, which meant no work activities. For most of the day, they relaxed. The tour schedule was grinding and they needed moments like these to rest their tired bodies. 

Jungkook, in true boyfriend fashion, purchased copies of all the books on Jimin’s “to read” list and stacked them in a nice neat pile next to couch. When Jimin saw the endless stack of books, he giggled manically and jumped onto Jungkook’s back to give him a hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are the sweetest most romantic man on the planet. Thank you so much.” Jimin gushed as he continued to hug Jungkook.

“Yeah, you’re welcome, now go play.” Jungkook walked over to the couch and wiggled until Jimin fell off. He laughed and headed to the kitchen to do a quick work out. 

Jimin laid on the couch for hours and caught up on his reading, while Jungkook played video games. They finally got up around 5pm to get dressed to prepare to meet the other members for dinner.

Jimin and Jungkook met the other members at one of Jimin’s favorite restaurants in Seoul. They spent a lovely time, eating, drinking and singing karaoke. The members toasted Jimin many times over. He was treated to so many drinks that he got drunk. Jungkook watched carefully as his boyfriend became louder and more flamboyant as the evening went on. 

As much as Jimin was enjoying himself, Jungkook felt they needed to get home. It was getting late. He still needed to give Jimin his personal gift. Jungkook attempted several times to get Jimin to go. But Jimin was having a great time and enjoying the other members. Jungkook didn’t push. Afterall, it was Jimin’s birthday. 

Another two hours went by before JImin would even entertain the thought of leaving. By this time it was after 2am KST. The cars arrived to take the boys back to their apartment building. Jimin, still a bit tipsy, was thanking everyone for a wonderful evening. 

The members all lived on different floors. Jimin and Hoseok’s apartment was one level above Jungkook’s. They all piled on the elevator heavy in conversation. As the elevator ascended, each member got off on their corresponding floor. Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook were the last three remaining. Jimin was engrossed in a conversation with Hoseok. Jungkook felt ignored. When they reached Jungkook’s floor, he stepped forward to exit the elevator but Jimin seemed almost impervious to the fact that elevator doors were open.

“Are you coming?” Jungkook said once he realized Jimin wasn’t following him.

“Going to my room tonight. I’ll see you in the morning baby.” Jimin dismissed Jungkook and continued with his conversation. He turned his back to Jungkook to make sure that he couldn’t see him laughing. Jimin was intentionally trying to be irritating because he knew that Jungkook had waited all day to give him his birthday present.

Jungkook was pissed off. He stuck his foot in the elevator door before it closed and stepped back into the elevator. He glared at Jimin.

“I said I’ll see you tomorrow Jungkookie.” Jimin tried to sound firm but the muzzled laughter within his chest was making it difficult.

“See me tomorrow?” Jungkook repeated. Jungkook wasn’t sure if Jimin was playing games or not, but he didn’t care. He was tired of it. He spun Jimin around, picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Jimin let out a bellowing laugh. Hoseok rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth as he watched Jimin disappear down the hall. Jimin waived with a glorious smile on his face.

“So we’re back to you treating me like a sack of potatoes? Put me down you muscle pig,” Jimin giggled.

Jungkook held Jimin tightly and carried him all the way back to his apartment. He made a concentrated effort to completely ignore Jimin’s request to be set free until they were well inside the department. Jungkook walked over to the bed and dropped Jimin.

“I was kidding Jungkook, no need to act this way. You and your jealousy.” Jimin tried reassuring Jungkook.

“I know you were kidding. And I’m not jealous.” Jungkook defended himself.

“Then why are you angry,” Jimin asked.

“Because it wasn’t funny,” Jungkook was a little too serious for the moment. Jimin apologized for being silly.

“I’m sorry. But you really must stop this. You can’t be pissy on my birthday.” Jimin was still lying flat on his back in Jungkook’s bed right in the spot where Jungkook had thrown him.

“Well technically, it’s NOT your birthday any more now is it?” Jungkook quipped.

“Oof, oh. Is that what you’re upset about? You know I had to spend time with the other members. Sometimes you have to share me Jungkookie,” Jimin was absolutely elated to see Jungkook pouting.

Jungkook was still pouting, “Your birthday is over and I didn’t get to give you my gift.” 

“Well I’m all yours now, hit me,” Jimin smiled

“I want to, but maybe later,” Jungkook finally smiled because of his own off-color joke.

Jungkook handed Jimin the envelope with an oversized yellow bow.

“It’s perfect Jungkookie. I love it,” Jimin said graciously as he stared down at his gift.

“Baby, you haven’t even opened it.” Jungkook was pouting again.

“I love it. I don’t care what it is,” Jimin smiled.

“OPEN IT, baby, please.” Jungkook’s voice softening towards the end of his sentence.

Jimin pulled off the ribbon and put it around his wrist like a bracelet. He opened the envelope. The two boarding passes, itinerary, and maps all spilled out into his hand.

“We’re going on a trip? Japan? Jimin yelled the word Japan as he read it off of the boarding pass. You know I Love Japan. I have always, always wanted to vacation there with you. Oh Jungkook! Jimin looked misty. Jungkook intervened quickly to keep the mood light,

“Yeah, I have always wanted to go there to eat. So it’s going to work well for both of us.” 

“Happy Birthday my love,” Jungkook wrapped both his arms around Jimin’s waist.

“This is one of the kindest most generous gifts I have ever received. I am so honored and lucky to be the one you love. Thank You, I love you Jungkookie.” Jimin pecked Jungkook on the cheek.

“Yeah, so about this trip. We leave tomorrow. We have exactly 9 hours to pack, get some sleep and get to the airport.” Jungkook said authoritatively.

“WOW, thanks for the notice,” Jimin teased. 

“You’re the one who wanted to stay out drinking with the members for 6 hours. Let’s get ready for bed. Take a shower with me,” Jungkook whispered.

“And why can’t you take your own shower?” Jimin fiddled with his itinerary pretending not to have any interest in Jungkook’s request.

“Are you going to make anything easy for me today?” Jungkook said exacerbated.

Jimin stared at the bathroom pensively for a moment, then all of a sudden he jumped up and yelled, “Race ya’!”

The next morning, Jimin and Jungkook arrived in Tokyo. Jungkook, who had developed a love for filming movies, was lugging around all of his heavy camara equipment. The two took a cab to the luxurious hotel that Jungkook booked for Jimin’s birthday. Jungkook checked into the room, secured the key cards then hid the room number hidden from Jimin.

Jimin followed him off the elevator and down the hall as they meandered to their room. Jimin was so happy to be there. He followed Jungkook mindlessly as he marveled at the beauty of the hotel architecture.

“Ah, this is us.” Jungkook didn’t say anything further. He waited. 

Jimin stopped behind Jungkook smiling carefree. Jungkook handed Jimin the hotel card and said, “Why don’t you open the door.”

“Ok,” Jimin stepped forward. His eyes moved across the number on the hotel door. He took a deep breath and lifted his hand to run his fingers across the numbers. He stroked the numbers tenderly as he contemplated their meaning. A single tear dropped from his eye.

“Oh Jungkookie, 1108. You booked room 1108, our anniversary.” Jimin stood there for a moment unable to say anything. He turned to Jungkook who was standing behind him. He spoke after a long pause, ”I didn’t think it was possible to love you any more, but you’ve proven me wrong.”

“There’s lots more lovin’ you can give me. Open the door.” Jungkook was absolutely giddy with excitement.

Jimin opened the door. The room was blanketed with Bouquets of red Roses and white Lilly’s. The aroma was devine. Jimin ran in, spun around and collapsed on the bed. Jungkook rolled in with the luggage.

“This is nice. I like it. You like it?” Jungkook placed his camara equipment down gently on the floor next to the window.

“LIKE IT? Jungkook this is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me ever. I can’t believe you.” Jimin jumped up and kissed him.

Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist. “Let’s take a nice hot bath, order some food and plan our day for tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“Let’s get it,” Jimin did his best impression of Jungkook.

Jimin was experiencing some pain in his left shoulder so Jungkook massaged it gently in the bath to help restore Jimin’s full range of motion. They transitioned to the large suite where they ate massive amounts of food and stared at their beautiful view of Tokyo. Jimin walked over and sat in Jimin’s lap and began kissing him.

“Bun, I just realized something,” Jimin mumbled as he and Jungkook kissed, “I didn’t get fucked for my birthday.” 

“Oh no, how did we forget to do that?” Jungkook kissed Jimin’s ear.

“Fix it, fix it, fix it” Jimin giggled as he pulled off Jungkook’s shirt.

“Yes, I can definitely fix that,” Jungkook smirked. He stood up with Jimin still in his lap and carried him to the bed. 

“Turn off all of the lights, it’s a full moon,” Jimin said.

Jungkook left Jimin on the bed and tip toed around the room barefoot turning off all of the lights. Sure enough, the bright glow from the full moon shone through their hotel window. The light was so bright, that Jimin felt the need to squint just slightly as the moon shone down into his face. Jungkook returned to the bed and laid on top of Jimin. They began passionately kissing. They undressed each other with a quickened pace.

As they lay there naked, Jungkook felt the bright light of the full moon caress the side of his face. He couldn’t explain why, but he felt different; aggressive, controlling, confident. His attraction to Jimin was intensified to peak levels. Jungkook’s body was reacting without consultation of his mind. He felt the sensation of being outside of his body even though he was well within it. His desire was so strong. The urge was overwhelming him. The urge that he had secretly faught for months was overwhelming him. 

He continued his passionate kissing of Jimin. Jungkook did something bold that he’d never done before. He turned Jimin around on all fours and began feverishly licking his ass. He help Jimin down as he plunged his tongue into Jimin’s tight walls. Jungkook knew this was outside of Jimin’s routine. Jimin liked to be in control. He didn’t like too many surprises. But Jungkook couldn’t ignore his urges. The power of the moon light was redefining who he was. He continued licking Jimin’s tight entrance until he heard small moans coming him. 

Jungkook could see Jimin’s thick extended cock. Jimin was silent, but seemed to be in a trance under the flow of Jungkook’s tongue. Jungkook arched over Jimin and began kissing his back while he slowly stroked his dick. He used another hand to insert two fingers into Jimin. He did it just as Jimin had done to him. Jimin remained on all fours. Jungkook knew he was pushing Jimin towards his limits. He knew that he would stop him soon and “take control of the aircraft” so to speak. But Jungkook was enjoying this dominance so much, that he wasn’t going to stop until Jimin forced him to. He continued. Jungkook reached down into the bag he kept next to the bed. He quietly grabbed the lube. Jimin was still moaning quietly as Jungkook continued to assault the inner walls of his asshole. Jungkook stretched Jimin as gently as he could. He inserted his tongue again in conjunction with his two fingers. The pressure and the fullness within his ass cause Jimin to begin to moan loudly.

Jungkook removed his fingers and lubed them up well. He squirted the lube within his hands and warmed it gently between his palms. He slowly rubbed it into Jimin’s ass using his fingers to push it deeper and deeper into him. Jungkook closed his eyes and let the moonlight hit his face again. Jimin was silently waiting. He knew what was coming. 

Jungkook slid the tip of his engorged dick into Jimin. There was very little room to move. It was tight and Jungkook’s tip was squeezed so tightly that he popped back out. 

The feeling was organic and natural. Jungkook knew he was right to relent to this urge. Jimin held steady on all fours. He made a small gasp when Jungkook pulled out and waited patiently for his reapproach. Jungkook grabbed his engorged dick and pushed in harder. The wet sloshing sound of his penis swimming through Jimin’s overlubed ass made them both tremble. Jungkook took a deep breath and looked up at the moon. He pushed again, deeper into his Jimin. Jimin was already starting to peak. Jungkook started slowly; looking for his rythym; looking for a pace that would satisfy him but not hurt Jimin. He pushed in, pulled out, pushed in deeper and pulled out shallow. Jungkook’s breath left him. He fought to maintain himself. His pace was methodical. Jimin began to react in a way that Jungkook had never experienced. Each stroke that Jungkook put on him, Jimin pushed back until finally Jimin pushed off the bed and positioned himself into Jungkook’s lap. The motion forced Jungkook even deeper into Jimin. Jimin began to ride Jungkook, slapping his ass against Jungkook’s thighs. Jimin began bouncing on Jungkook’s dick. Jungkook never knew that Jimin had this skill. They melded so organically. This felt so right, it felt incredible. 

“I need you to cum for me,” Jungkook whispered.

“Bun, bun,” Jimin was riding Jungkook’s dick and had his body contorted around to kiss Jungkook’s mouth. The moonlight was shining on both of their faces, fueling them with energy and passion. “Oh, GOD, this is unreal, don’t stop, don’t stop” Jimin cried.

“I won’t,” Jungkook kept his promise. He continued to bang his dick into Jimin until Jimin couldn’t take it anymore. The trembling started in his legs. His hands trembled, his lips trembled, he couldn’t stop shaking. Jimin’s orgasm burst through his body like a violent volcano. He screamed out in a exhaulted tone that Jungkook had never heard before. Jungkook held him tight to support him as his body exploded in ectasy. Jungkook could feel Jimin’s fingertips digging into his arm as he held on. Semen streamed like a faucet from the tip of Jimin’s dick.

Jungkook had never experienced such a feeling of fulfillment. The walls of Jimin’s ass were warm and soft. Jimin worked his ass over Jungkook’s dick squeezing tightly as he rode him. Jimin could feel Jungkook building. He pulled both of Jungkook’s arms around him. 

“I love you, it’s ok, let go,” Jimin reassured Jungkook that it was ok.

“I love y-y-y-y,” Jungkook went silent. His eyes closed tightly as he exhaled, clenching his body tight. He gasped for air and began convulsing as he reached the height of his orgasm. He exploded in screams as his voice returned “o-o-o SHIT - Uhhhhhh”. The trembling started as he voided his warm salty liquid up Jimin’s ass. It took several gulps of air before Jungkook could get his breathing to return to normal. When he opened his eyes, Jimin was still laying in his arms. Jungkook immediately began to cry.

Jimin lifted himself off of Jungkook and turned to face him. Jimin’s tears were a few seconds older but just as meaningful. They could see each other’s faces clearly in the bright light of the full moon. Each reached up to wipe away the tears of the other.

“This is it isn’t it? This is what you’ve been fighting for so long? This is the urge you’ve been afraid of? It all makes so much sense now. That’s why you’ve been insatiable. You’ve been looking for fulfillment that you weren’t getting. You had even stopped having orgasms. It’s because you needed this. You needed to be the one in control, not me. Jimin smiled and more tears began to fall. “I’ve been denying you once again. Ohhh Jungkookie, why didn’t you say anything”

“I didn’t want to upset you. I knew you liked it the other way. I just wanted you to be happy. I didn’t want to disregard your feelings. But the urges were so strong.” Jungkook was timid. He watched the glow of Jimin’s skin under the moonlight.

“But what about you? What about you being happy.” Jimin said

“I was never unhappy. I’ve always been happy. Always. I love being with you the other way. It’s good too. 

“Yea, but it wasn’t good like THIS!! I mean Kookie even I’m amazed. I’ve never felt this good in my life.” Tears were still flowing down Jimin’s face. He was reveling in his post orgasmic haze.

“So, you aren’t upset?” Jungkook said, still concerned.

“NO YOU BRAT! Why would I be upset. This was magical. It was amazing, it was right. I think…this is who we really are.” Jimin could see Jungkook’s wet sweaty chocolate brown bangs reflecting in the moonlight. “I can’t live without you.” Jimin kissed Jungkook’s forehead.

“I don’t want to live without you,” Jungkook kissed Jimin back.

They sat in thier embrace for an eternity, leveraging the moonlight to study the fine difinitions of their faces.

Jimin walked over the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, “We should go to bed. It’s almost 5am. We have a long day tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, we should. I brought my camara. I’m going to record our entire trip. I built a studio in my closet. I called it Golden Closet Films, what do you think..”

“That sounds good. I really like it. I’m excited about filming. We can do some quick Vlogs about the places we visit,” Jimin suggested.

“Oh, I think I may want to do a bit more than that.” Jungkook kissed Jimin and stole his beer.


	18. GCFXXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 2020. We fast forward three years into the life of Jimin, Jungkook and OT7. Much has changed in the last three years. But one thing that hasn’t changed, Jikook is just as horny as ever and just as in love as ever. But will their carelessness cost them? Please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is more at fault for the breech? Jimin or Jungkook? Please feel free to discuss in the comments. I would love to know your thoughts. Please share.

Chapter 18 – GCFXXX

October, 2020. Jackson awoke in an old abandoned warehouse. He was laying on a filthy stained mattress that had been discarded there. There was a putrid smell of rotting flesh coming from a source nearby. His surroundings were dimly lit with only small echoes of light shining into the windowless building from the streetlights outside.

Jackson’s head was pounding. His vision was blurry and his mouth was dry like cotton. He looked down to see the remnants of a needle sticking out of his arm. He yanked it out and threw it to the side. He rolled over to lift himself off of the mattress. As he moved, the entire left side of his face rolled into a thick, wet, putrid substance. Jackson knew immediately, it was his own vomit. It was also the source of the smell that was making Jackson wretch with nausea. Jackson screamed and began clawing at his face to scrape off the collection of vomit that was sticking to his wet sweaty skin. He heard footsteps of someone running towards him.

He looked up, stunned.

“Bub, are you ok? I heard you screaming as I got out the Uber. What’s wrong Bub?” Soujin was at Jackson’s side lifting him up from the filthy mattress. She was wearing blood red contact lenses and her hair was dyed blood red to match. She looked like a Vampire under the dim lights of the abandoned building. 

She lifted Jackson.

“Jinny,” Jackson said incoherently, “how how how how did you know where I was, how did you findddddd me?”

“Relax little brother. I think we’ve got a glitch in the matrix. Let’s sit you down, away from the puke if you don’t mind.” Jinny sprang into action. She grabbed her Nurse’s bag and began treating her brother with an IV. She also gave him a vitamin pack, some electrolytes and some salt pills. Jinny wasn’t happy at all with Jackson’s medical condition. She took out a sterile bandage and drenched it in alcohol. She used it to clean the vomit off of the side of Jackson’s face.

“Jackson, how much did you do last night?” Soujin tried to make eye contact with her brother, but he was fading. 

“Not much Jinny, just enough to take the the the the the the burr, it’s very cold Jinny.” Jackson began to shiver.

“OK Bub, you’re over dosing. Stay with me my Angel, I’ve got you,” Soujin held her brother in her arms as he continued to speak incoherently. She grabbed her phone with her free hand and dialed 9-1-1.

“This is Lin Soujin, I need an ambulance here immediately. I have a patient who’s over dosing right in front of me. He’s going to need an emergency shot of Narcanon. Please get here quickly, his pulse is 195 and his bp is 200/180 and he’s only minutes from having a stroke. I’m a nurse, I can maintain him, but you must get here please. Get the address from my phone, I won’t hang up.” Soujin was authoritative in her demands to dispatch. She could only pray they got there in time to save her brother.**

The next time Jackson awoke, he was in a nice clean bed with pristine white sheets. He was wearing a thin hospital gown and nothing else.

“Hey Bub, how you feeling? You’re in Seoul. I needed to keep an eye on you so I had you transported to this hospital. You feel good?” Soujin asked.

“I feel…great. It’s been months since I felt this good.” Jackson was amazed.

“We detoxed you while you were unconscious. It really is the best way to do it. You went through all of your withdrawals in your sleep. So, other than some really bad nightmares, you didn’t really suffer.” Soujin smiled at her little brother. She was so so happy, to have him safe.

“Look Bub. I’ve finally got you clean. But it’s up to you to maintain it. Now the hard work begins. I have some friends who run a facility in Tokyo. I would like you to go there for the next six months to get some treatment. It’s all paid for. All you have to do is show up. I’ve arranged for Aunt Min-Seo to look in on you while you are there. She says she would enjoy coming to see you because she gets quite lonely.”

“Aunt Min-Seo? Wow. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her. She has always been there for me.”

Soujin began pulling Jackson out of bed. “She’s always loved you Jackson. She has been the only family so far to step up and help us. She didn’t agree with mom kicking you out. She loves her sister but says she was wrong to do that to you. I think that if you leave Korea, you can start new in Japan and put all of this behind you. I want you away from all of these bad influences. What do you say Bub, will you go?”

Jackson, was thinking clearly for the first time in months. What Soujin didn’t know was that Jackson was wanted by the police in Busan for some crimes he’d committed to feed his drug habit. He also made the unfortunate mistake of stealing from some drug dealers who were also very interested in finding him. Going to Japan and laying low for a few months, was a win win situation for him. He wasn’t stoked about going to rehab, but he was willing to give it a try. Jinny had saved his life on countless occasions. Giving rehab a try was the least he could do to repay her. Jackson agreed.

Soujin had him packed and on a flight to Tokyo within two hours of him agreeing to go. She didn’t want to take any chances of him going back to Busan and getting mixed up with the same crowd again.

Jackson was successful staying in his rehab facility for three months before he had a relapse. He chose not to tell anyone that he was kicked out of the facility for doing drugs. He especially didn’t want Jinny to know. 

Jackson moved in with his Aunt Min. Min-Seo was Jackson and Soujin’s aunt. She was the much younger sister of their mother. In fact, Min-Seo was only four years older than Jackson. She was a full-time maid in one of the fanciest hotels in Tokyo.

Min agreed not to tell Soujin what was happening as long as Jackson agreed to help pay the bills and maintain the place. Jackson had been with Min for almost a month when the plan was hatched. 

Jackson and Min-Seo were sitting and watching television on her small black and white TV. Two members from OT7 were on the news.

“Ohh they are way more handsome in person,” Min-Seo commented to herself.

Jackson looked up at the TV to see Jimin and Jungkook. “Those freaks are still around? I hope they would have died by now.” Jackson was being very cruel to his former best friend.

“I remember Jungkook as a little boy when he used to come to the house to play. He was a good kid. Now he’s a super star. They’re my special guests. Whenever they come to my hotel, I’m the one who gets assigned to their room.” Min-Seo was very proud. They come every year around October.” 

Jackson’s ears perked up. “What did you say?”

“They come every year, and I’m their personal maid during their visits. I’ve been working at the hotel for over eight years. I’ve worked my way up to the lead facilities manager, so therefore, whenever special guests arrive, I get the honor of being assigned to their rooms. It means, I’m the most trusted.” Min-Seo explained proudly.

“Noona, do you know the next time they are scheduled to come?

“Yes, they are on the roster for next week. This will be the fourth year in a row. I’ve already been assigned to their room.” Min-Seo informed Jackson

“Did you say ROOM as in singular room? You mean they share a room?” Jackson said curiously.

“They always stay in room 1108 and that’s a single king bed, so yep they share a room and a bed.” Min explained.

Noona, listen to me Noona. How would you like to make a shitload of money?” Jackson knew this would get his Aunt’s attention.

Min leaned in towards Jackson, “I’m listening,” she replied.**

 

October, 2020. Jimin and Jungkook were preparing for their annual trip to Tokyo for Jimin’s birthday. Much had changed over the last three years for OT7. For starters, Namjoon was no longer the leader of the grup. That distinct honor had transitioned to Hoseok. Namjoon had taken on a much greater role as the group’s new manager, replacing Manager PD who retired early to pursue other interests. Under Namjoon’s leadership, OT7 had risen to International super stardom. OT7 was the most popular group in the world.

Yoongi took the most unexpected path. He went back to school in his very spare time and become a contract attorney. So not only were he and Namjoon still writing music, performing and managing OT7, but they were also primarily responsible for their careers. Yoongi personally reviewed, negotiated, managed and authenticated every contract, tour agreement, merchandise agreement, schedule, trademark and brand agreement. His keen eye for business and his love for his brothers combined to make him extremely astute with assuring that all contracts were written in the group’s best interest. The results were astounding. As a result of Yoongi’s diligence, the boys were millionaires many times over. The wealth assessed by each member of OT7 made them individually and collectively amongst the wealthiest in South Korea.

The members of OT7, who were all very financially saavy, made one more money move. In an unprecedented financial grab, the boys pooled their money to purchase a 51% majority stake in HB Agency. Which meant, not only did the boys now control their own careers, but they also controlled the careers of new and upcoming talent signed to HB. All of the members, especially Jimin and Jungkook felt it was important to change the K-Pop industry and the methods by which trainees were developed. It became a passion for Jimin and Jungkook to make sure that new talent were treated well and never mentally or physically exhausted.

As for the supercouple themselves, they had never been more in love. They were coming up on their fifth anniversary of dating. For appearance purposes, Jimin still maintained his room with Hoseok. But in reality, Jimin lived with Jungkook whenever they were home in South Korea. When they traveled, they shared a hotel room. Their relationship was no longer a secret to staff, management or the owners. Everyone was bound by a lifetime ban on talking about anything that happened within the world of Bangtan, so Jimin and Jungkook’s secret never emerged.

Jimin and Jungkook began packing for their trip.

“When’s the flight baby? I can’t remember.” Jimin asked.

“Hey, that’s too much luggage!” Jungkoook didn’t answer but instead immediately began complaining about Jimin’s volume of luggage.

“Only two of them are full. The last one is empty. I’m saving it for when we go shopping.” Jimin said excitedly.

“Jiminie, you know having this much luggage slows us down. Can you please cut it down to just one or two suitcases?” Jungkook was whining.

“Let’s agree. If you leave one of those big ass camara bags, I will leave one of my suitcases.” Jimin negotiated.

“But – but –but,” Jungkook stalled. “Ok, you win. I’ll leave the stabilizer here and the back up lighting.” Jungkook relented.

“It’s too bad we’re only going to have three days this time. It’s gonna’ be a really short trip. We’ll make the best of it though.” Jimin rolled his luggage to the front door.

Jimin and Jungkook boarded their plane and loaded themselves into their first-class seats. Jungkook pushed his seat back and dozed off to sleep almost immediately. Jimin watched Jungkook as he slept. He watched his slow slumbering breaths escape his lips. Jimin surveyed his boyfriend from head to toe. His eyes lingered in the middle when he noticed that Jungkook had a full erection, even in his sleep. Jimin crossed his legs and looked away. He watched as a very handsome man emerged from the small restroom at the front of the plane. Jimin was getting turned on. The thought of he and Jungkook crammed into the tight restroom fucking…Jimin looked away from the restroom. He tried to find something else to focus his attention. He looked at Jungkook still sleeping peacefully. Jimin’s knee began to bounce anxiously. He crossed his legs, then uncrossed his legs, then crossed them again, all in effort to control his erection. He leaned over Jungkook and whispered in his ear, 

“I need to fuck you now.” Jimin’s legs were bouncing uncontrollably. Jungkook stirred but didn’t open his eyes.

“Now, now, now, now Bun, now” Jimin pleaded. Jungkook didn’t open his eyes, but he smiled quite wide.

“Baby, you’re obsessing over fucking in tight spaces again aren’t you? We go through this on almost every flight.” Jungkook still refused to open his eyes as he addressed Jimin.

“Obsessing? I don’t obess over things. It’s just - been a really long time and I need to be in your ass. That’s all.” Jimin said matter-of-factly.

“Oh you want to go old school do you? Why do you have these fantasies about tight spaces?” Jungkook questioned.

Jimin was dismissive, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Jiminie, you have a bit of a kink when it comes to tight spaces.” Jungkook tried to rationalize with Jimin.

“What, you’re being ridiculous,” Jimin vehemently shook his head back and forth in denial. 

“Well, let’s see now, showers, that’s a tight space, closets, tight space, public stalls, really tight space, and train vestibules, definitely all tight spaces. So yeah, that’s an established pattern. You also seem to like the fear of getting caught? Ya?”

Jimin continued to shake his head in disagreement until his denial shake slowly turned into an agreement nod. Jimin pouted a bit.

Jungkook smiled and spoke to Jimin broadly as if speaking to a child, “Oh don’t be sad about your little fweaky nasty kinky winky. Kooky wuvs it too,” Jungkook spoke regularly now, “It’s why, we’re so good together.” He gave Jimin a crisp flirtly smile.

“So can we? I mean the restroom is only about ten steps away?” Jimin reverted immediately into horny mode.

“What if I say no?” Jungkook said gently.

“Then I’ll have to take you right here in front of everyone.” Jimin stood up and unbuckled his jeans. He began to pull them down when a panicked Jungkook jumped up and pulled him back down into his seat. Jimin roared with laughter.

“OK, OK, OK, I get your point.” Jungkook quickly looked around to see if anyone else had seen Jimin lose his mind. Jungkook made one last plea to calm Jimin’s hormones.

“Jiminie, this isn’t a good idea. We’re not just Idols anymore. We’re business owners, mentors, coaches. If we get caught, things would be so different for us now.” Jungkook said.

“Are you refusing me Jungkookie?” Jimin asked.

“NO. I’m asking that we not do this here. Let’s get to our hotel room and then I promise I’ll let you have your way with me.” Jungkook smiled.

“Ughhhh! OK. I’ll wait. When did you become the more responsible one?” Jimin smiled back at Jungkook.

“I’m not responsible. I’m just looking at the bigger picture. But Jiminie, I promise, you can do anything you want to me. ANYTHING. Jungkook took Jimin’s hand and ran it along the outline of his erect dick.**

 

Jimin kicked the door open to room 1108 and pulled Jungkook inside roughly. Jungkook struggled to drag all of the luggage inside with Jimin hanging around his neck. Jungkook dropped everything at the entrance and began kissing Jimin back. They kissed their way over to their bed. 

Jimin pushed Jungkook down on the bed.

“Anything? You mean it, anything?” Jimin repeated Jungkook’s promise.

“Anything.” Jungkook affirmed.

Jimin stopped. He left Jungkook lying on the bed and walked over to the front of the room to pick up Jungkook’s camara bag. Jungkook watched with great interest as Jimin walked back over to the bed. He searched through Jungkook’s camara bag and began unpacking the tripod and the camara. He stretched out the legs of the tripod and faced it towards where Jungkook was laying. He attached the camara with the lense fully extended, also facing the bed.

“Do I have it set up correctly?” Jimin asked

“Almost, you need to tighten the bolt around the bottom of the casing so that the camara stays in place.” Jungkook instructed.

“Uhh here?”

“Ya’. That’s exactly what needs to be screwed.” Jungkook smiled, “Normally, I mind my own business, but since this is my camara, do you mind telling me what you’re doing?”

“You said anything.” Jimin repeated again as he hit the 'record' button on Jungkook’s camara.

“Yes, I said anything. Sweetie, did you mean to hit record?” Jungkook seemed concerned.

“Anything. This is part of my anything.” Jimin smiled again, this time too excited. Jimin stepped behind the camara to make sure the bed was fully in focus. “Move around a little Bunny.” 

“OK, why? Jimin the camara is recording. Do you need me to shut it off?” Jungkook said, a little more aggressively this time.

“Anything. This is part of my anything. Now move around a little.” Jimin repeated.

“OK.” Jungkook removed his shoes and began jumping up and down in the bed.

Jimin giggled, “That’s not exactly what I meant Bun. Take off your shirt.”

“No way. I’m not taking my shirt off while you film.” Jungkook sat down on the bed and looked away from the camara.

“Take your shirt off.” Jimin said again, this time, not as politely. Jimin stood behind the camara looking through the view finder. He removed his shirt and began rubbing his abs.

Jungkook’s mind repeatedly told him NO, but his horny exhibitionist lustful body, told him yes. He looked towards the direction of the camara and fixed his eyes on Jimin. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it at him.

“Oh God.” Jimin appeared to be focusing the camara on Jungkook’s abdomen. “Now, drop the pants.”

“Now, wait. That’s going a little too far.” Jungkook protested a bit.  
  
“Anything. This is part of my anything,” Jimin reminded.

Jungkook took a deep breath and dropped his pants on camara. He was wearing form fitting Kelvin Klein boxer shorts. His bulky thighs were rippling through his underwear. His dick stood at full attention waiting for the next adventure.

Jimin began fanning himself, “Drop em’”

“I can’t be naked on camara.” Jungkook protested but he teasingly pulled down the corner of his boxers to reveal the top of his groin to Jimin.

Jimin continued fanning himself, “Why is it no matter how many times I see you, I’m still speechless. You’re fine as fuck baby. Your body is like unreal.”

Jungkook laughed, “Thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.”

“Come on baby, drop em’. What are you worried about? Do you think I’m going to post video of your naked body all over our OT7 twitter account? Don’t you trust me?” Jimin tugged at Jungkook’s heart strings.

“I trust you with my life.” Jungkook said with no hesitation. He paused for a few seconds and then pulled off his underwear and threw them to Jimin behind the camara.

Jimin stepped away from the camara and walked toward the bed where Jungkook stood naked. He kicked off the remainder of his clothes. Jimin sat at the edge of the bed where he knew he would be in full view of the camara. He pulled Jungkook towards him. As Jungkook walked closer, Jimin took his dick into his mouth. He passively looked up at the camara to make sure there was a full shot of him with Jungkook’s dick in his mouth. Jimin sucked until he made his boyfriend come.

Jimin then stood in front of Jungkook before the camara. He began masterbating himself in full view of the Camara's sense. Jungkook stood behind and looked over his shoulder to watch. He was already getting hard again. Jimin got up and disappeared for a moment. Jungkook continued rubbing himself back into an erection. He looked to the right and opened his right palm. A tube came flying from off camara and Jungkook caught it with one hand. He opened the tube of lube, squirted it into his hands and began rubbing himself. Jimin reappeared. Jungkook sat at the edge of the bed and pulled Jimin into his lap. Jimin straddled Jungkook exposing his ass to him and then he turned around so that he was facing the camara.

Jungkook inserted two fingers softly to make sure that Jimin was ready. He grabbed Jimin’s hips and lowered him slowly onto his dick. Jimin relaxed his entire body and flowed into Jungkook. Jimin rode him slowly, making sure the camara picked up the push and pull of Jungkook’s dick as it worked Jimin’s ass. Jungkook had his arms wrapped tightly around Jimin as he buried his head in Jimin’s back.

They fucked. Jimin was the first to release. He arched his back and leaned into Jungkook's body. Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s dick and stroked it as he orgasmed. Jungkook could see the flashing light on the camara. Jungkook braced himself. He knew his orgasm was going to be powerful. He held on to Jimin as tightly as he could. He tried to temper his strokes to make sure he didn’t push too powerfully into him.

“I can take it,” Jimin whispered.

“I know you can,” Jungkook whispered back. He made one last push and then erupted inside of Jimin. The camara caught it all.

The two kissed and Jungkook slowly lifted Jimin off of him. “I love you.” Jungkook said to Jimin.

“I love you too, you’re amazing.” Jimin responded.

Jungkook immediately went for the camara and stopped recording. Jimin collapsed on the bed and quickly fell asleep. 

 

The next morning, the two awoke and had breakfast in their hotel room.

“What’s on the agenda today? Botanical gardens right?” Jungkook asked.

“Yep, that’s number one on my list. Despite the number of times we’ve been here, there is still always so much to do.” Jimin said happily.

The two showered, dressed and headed out exploring.

 

It was almost 7:00pm. Min, who was the lead maid at the hotel,  
let herself into Jimin and Jungkook’s room using her master keycard. She began looking around the room. Min had no idea what she was looking for but she knew there had to be something. Some evidence that she could use. She needed to find indisputable evidence that the two were dating. She took pictures of everything: shoes, clothes, the bed, cologne’s, hair products, everything. She didn’t know what item could be a smoking gun. The fact that there was only one king bed was a pretty good piece of evidence, but it wasn’t enough.

Min felt tremendously pressured. She had to wait until late into the day to access the room because her boss was there keeping an eye on things. She typically would have been able to do her search while cleaning their room during her normal rounds, but because her boss was there monitoring, she had to wait until she left to gain access. She knew that Jimin and Jungkook could be back any minute now. She continued to search, but she had to do it delicately. She didn’t want to leave any trace that she had been there.

Min still wasn’t sure what to look for. She saw a tube of lube laying on the night stand. She photographed it next to an old copy of Jungkook’s boarding pass. She looked over in the corner and noticed Jungkook’s camara bag. She quickly rifled through it. Again looking for anything that she could use as evidence to prove that Jimin and Jungkook were dating. Out of desperation, she grabbed the sd card out of the sd slot on the camara. She replaced the card that she had stolen with a spare card that was laying in the side pocket. She dropped the sd card down into the large pockets on her apron. She continued frantically looking around the room. She snapped pictures with her cell phone of their luggage, the bathroom arrangement, and their brochures. There had to be something, SOMETHING that she and Jackson could use. She gently moved items around within their suitcases as she searched through them.

Min received a text. It was from Jackson

Jackson to Min: Get out! They’re coming up the elevator.

Min remained calm. She took a few more pictures of some letters that she found in Jimin’s suitcase. She headed across the massive hotel suite towards the door. She quickly exited the room. 

Min-Seo still had her hand on the door knob to Jungkook and Jimin’s room when the two of them appeared suddenly out of no where. She thought quickly on her feet. She bowed at Jungkook and stated, “Your room is complete. I just finished.” Min smiled and quickly dismissed herself down the hallway. Jimin watched curiously as the maid walked away.

“Just me or was that kind of weird?” Jimin said

“Who cleans a room at seven oclock at night?” Jungkook supported Jimin’s suspicions

Jimin quickly inserted the key into the hotel door.

“You don’t think she was a fan or something do you?” Jimin asked

“No, shes our same maid, I’m sure of it. I’ve seen her several times when we visited before,” Jungkook said.

The two stepped into the room, partially expecting to see a chaotic scene of disheveled belongings tossed about. Instead, they found the room clean and in emaculent condition. The bed had been made, there were fresh clean sheets and designer chocolates left on the pillows. Fresh towels were hanging where the old ones once laid. By all accounts, nothing was missing or had been touched. All seemed well.

“Is it possible that this was just some type of turn down service?” Jungkook asked.

“Possible, but not likely.” Said Jimin, “I don’t like it. Let’s call the front desk and report it.” 

Jungkook nodded in agreement. He closed his eyes trying to picture the maid’s face. He couldn’t escape the feeling that he knew her from somewhere. But he just couldn’t remember where.

“Hello, this is room 1108, can you tell me, do you sometimes have turn down service for guests? I understand. Would it ever be this late? Ohh really. Ok, thank you.” Jimin hung up the phone.

“Well what did they say?” Jungkook asked with anticipation.

“They said, sometimes it happens. Especially if a maid gets busy and doesn’t get to it during the day. She will just wait until you are out of the room and do it then.” Jimin repeated the explanation from the front desk.

“OK. Are we worrying too much?” Jungkook smiled.

“No, but for right now, she’s done nothing wrong. She honestly may be a fan of OT7 and we are 2/7 of OT7, so she may just be excited.” Jimin reassured Jungkook.

Jungkook thought carefully and said. “OK, but I can’t help but think, she looks very familiar.”


	19. Victories of the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes happen. It’s how you deal with them that determine who you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you sympathize with Min? Please let me know your thoughts.

Chapter 19 – Victories Of The Weak

 

Min sat down at the desk in her small apartment. The place was peaceful since she was home alone. Jackson was spending more and more time away these days. Min was beginning to suspect that Jackson was back on drugs. He seemed to only return every three or four days to check on the execution of his plan. She had no idea where he was when he was away. Whenever Jackson was there, he complained about Min’s apartment and the living conditions.

“I lived better than this when I was in the abandoned warehouse,” he would tease. Min was sensitive. She worked hard for the little that she had. She didn’t appreciate Jackson demeaning her when she was doing him a favor by letting him live there. But for right now, she had to put up with Jackson, at least until their plan was finished.

Min turned on her computer. A rat scurried under her foot and startled her. She kicked at it, grazing it’s back with the heel of her shoe. She had several traps set up in the apartment. She knew it was just a matter of time before her trap caught it.

Min pulled out her old camara phone. It was a model about three years old that she purched from Ebay. It still worked well, so she had no reason to try to buy another. She used her camara’s usb chord and connected it to one side of her computer and the other side to her camara. She flipped through the pictures that she had snapped while in Jimin and Jungkook’s room. The pictures revealed nothing incrimating. She went through each and every image on her phone. The pictures of the old letters that she found in Jimin’s suitcase turned out to be letters he had written to his mother while traveling. The pictures of the single King bed was something, but she had no way to prove it was the room Jimin and Jungkook were staying in during their visit. All and all, Min came up with nothing.

She looked up from her computer for a moment and contemplated her dilapidated surroundings. Her salary as a maid was barely enough to pay her rent. She was able to eat for free at the hotel by eating surplus food and left overs. Whenever they cooked too much in the dining room, Min would take the leftovers and use them to feed herself for the week. Her life was pathetic and she needed a change. This plan of Jackson’s needed to work. 

“Damn!” Min cursed. There just isn’t anything here that I can use. She thought to herself. Min looked at the picture she took of the tube of lube that was sitting on the night stand. It was lying next to Jungkook’s boarding pass.

“Well maybe, I can do something with this?” She said aloud. “But is it enough? Is this solid evidence. It really doesn’t definitively tie them together. Oh no, this won’t do. This is trash.” Min began to cry. There just wasn’t enough there to make a case for blackmail. She had no time to go back to their room to look for more evidence. Min was distraught. She had failed. 

She rested her head on her arms on her desk. The tears rolled fast down her face. She sat up and wiped her tears. This was pointless. There was nothing here. Min stood up. She was still wearing her maid uniform and her apron. 

She looked down and saw a bug crawling on her apron. She removed her apron and shook it out to dislodge the bug. A small piece of black plastic dropped to floor. Her first instinct was to step on it because she thought it was another bug. But as her eyes focused, she realized it was the sd card that she had removed from Jungkook’s camara. She had forgotten all about it. She slipped the sd card into the slot on her computer.

She combed through the pictures looking for something useful. Most of the shots were of Jimin. There were a few shots of them together but they were innocent. As she continued to scroll through the pictures, she found her pace slowing. Within minutes she had become captivated by the pictures of Jimin and Jungkook. She found herself smiling when they were smiling. Laughing when they were laughing. They were a beautiful couple and they seemed very happy together. She became so captivated by the pictures that she almost forgot what she was trying to find. 

It was getting late, she needed to get prepared for work. She clicked on a thumbnail view, there were literally thousands of pictures on the sd drive. She took one last scan.

“Another dead end,” she mumbled. Her disappointment was muted by the fact that she really didn’t expect to find anything anyway. She scrolled back up on her way to exit the disc when something caught her eye. It looked like someone kissing. She clicked on it fast. She blinked three times to make sure her eyes were clear and not deceiving her. She leaned closer to the screen, eyes wide.

“Oh SHIT!” she said quietly to herself. Min enlarged the picture more so that it completely filled her screen. There it was. A picture of Jungkook standing shirtless in his underwear in front of the camara. It took her a moment to realize the picture was actually a video. 

“Click it,” She said to herself. But for reasons she didn’t understand, her hand waivered. What was she about to see? Was she about to see something that would destroy them? For a brief moment, she considered closing the folder completely and anonymously returning the memory card to Jungkook.

At the most opportune moment, the pesky rat inhabiting her home, ran behind her again. It was an instant reminder of the squaler in which she lived. If should could get the right information to Jackson, it could mean a very big pay day. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and clicked the large white arrow.

She watched as the two lovers played to the camara. First Jungkook stripped completely naked. Then a topless Jimin came from behind the camara and serviced Jungkook. Both of their faces were clearly distinguishable in the footage. Both were moaning and looking directly into the camara. She watched as the scene evolved into one of the most sensual, erotic and beautiful love making sessions she had every witnessed. These two, Jimin and Jungkook, were deeply in love. Real love.

“Why did you film this?” She spoke to herself. “You should have known better. Now I have to use it to destroy you.” She continued speaking to herself.

She needed to get the information to Jackson immediately before she talked herself out of it. She hoped that Jimin and Jungkook would just pay the money they were asking for. She didn’t want their intimate pictures to be leaked. Min felt torn. She had never felt so much moral duality in her life. 

She thought strategically about how she was going to share the information with Jackson. Releasing too much at one time may prove counterproductive because that would give Jackson all of the power. NO, she needed to do something different to win this battle. The answer came to Min almost immediately. Min decided that she would be the sole possessor of the sd card. She was not going to let Jackson have it nor was she going to copy it. This was the surest way to make sure that she maintained the upper hand and didn’t get cut out of the deal. In her heart, Min never wanted the footage leaked. Her only desire was to get the money and give Jungkook his sd card back. 

She used her phone to take a short video of a couple of scenes from the drive. Then she made a few still photo screen shots from that. It was enough to give Jimin and Jungkook the evidence that they needed to prove the threat was real. She was wearing a large locket around her neck. She took the locket and opened it and placed the small sd card there for safe keeping. This way Jackson would never know where the original sd card was located and she would be able to keep it safe with her at all times.

Min packaged up all the screen shots and video into a text and sent it to Jackson. Jackson jumped when he received the text alert. This was it. This was the text that he had been waiting for. They were finally going to find a way to blackmail Jungkook and Jimin by threating to expose their true relationship.


	20. Unknown Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is out that could threaten to destroy Jimin and Jungkook. Will their relationship survive the ultimate test? Read to find out.

Chapter 20 – Unknown Sender

 

The following day, Jimin and Jungkook flew back to South Korea. It was a brief three-day trip, but they enjoyed themselves and celebrated Jimin’s birthday to the fullest.

“Come to me later?” Jungkook said as he kissed Jimin goodbye in the hallway.

“Can I come and sleep on your chest?” Jimin asked coyly.

“You can come and do whatever you want,” Jungkook smiled. They gave each other one last peck and parted ways. They both headed off to their individual rooms.

Jungkook tried to unpack all of his clothes, but he was tired. He and Jimin had been up the entire night making love. He threw his clothes back into his suitcase and decided to go and take a nap. He slept for about an hour until he was awakened by the text alert on his phone.

“Ah Jiminie, just come, don’t text.” He picked up the phone fully expecting to see a text from Jimin. However, the text was not from Jimin. It was from some strange international number that Jungkook didn’t recognize. Jungkook opened the text. He saw an image that was, at first, indistinguishable. It was an image – a screenshot? Yes, it was a screenshot of himself standing in the hotel in Tokyo wearing nothing but his underwear. Below the screenshot was a message.

Unknown to Jungkook: Would you like to see more? It’s gets much more interesting from here.

Further down below the message was a short clip of video. In the video Jungkook can be seen leaning down to remove his underwear. Jimin’s voice can be heard in the background seductively begging him to take off his underwear. The video mercifully stopped just before Jungkook pushed his underwear down to the grown. Another message followed the video clip:

Unknown to Jungkook: Unless you want the world to see what comes afer this, I suggest you do exactly as I say. I will be in touch with more instructions later.

To make an already nightmarish situation even worse, there was one final screenshot of a naked Jimin and Jungkook with Jimin giving Jungkook a blow job directly in front of the camara.

Jungkook was incredibly calm. For some reason, he felt that maybe, this was a joke that Jimin was playing. He pulled out his camara and opened the sd compartment. The sd card was still in the camara. Jungkook let out a huge sigh of relief. The relief, however, was short lived. When Jungkook removed the disc to examine it, he noticed that it said Cannon. This was Jungkook’s backup disc. The original memory card, the sd card with over a year's worth of video and photos, the sd card with he and Jimin’s most intimate moments from that night was a NOKIA disc. Jungkook tore through his bag looking for the NOKIA memory card. It wasn’t there. He searched again and again and again, and each time, he came up empty. The memory card was missing.

Too many catastrophic events were unfolding in his head at once. The immediate and most terrifying concern however was how to tell Jimin what was happening. He knew that he couldn’t keep this from him. Jimin needed to know now. They had to figure out how to deal with this together.

Anxiety overcame Jungkook as he looked to the ceiling and swore loudly, “This can’t be happening. This can’t be fucking happening!” His mind raced. How was this going to affect Jimin, his family, the other members, his career? He leaned over, almost unable to stand and rested his palms on his knees. He needed to pull himself together quickly. The blackmailers could text back at any moment.

He burst out of his room and bypassed the elevator. He ran straight to the steps skipping two at a time. He didn’t knock when he got to Jimin’s apartment. He just opened the door and rushed in. His sudden appearance frightened Hoseok so severely that he let out a loud scream and partially began to run. Hoseok was not in the least bit relieved when he realized it was just Jungkook. On the contrary, he was even more irritated. 

Hoseok swore violently, “What the hell are you doing barging into my apartment?”

Jungkook never acknowledged Hoseok. In the midst of Hoseok’s rant he began yelling, “Jimin, JIMIN, JIMIN!!” Jungkook ran past the still cursing Hoseok and headed for Jimin’s room. He came to Jimin’s door and opened it with such force that he almost tore it off of the hinges. Jimin was wet from a fresh shower. He sat there with his legs crossed reading an article in a magazine. Jimin jumped three feet when Jungkook came bursting through the door.

“Jungkook, what’s wrong with you?” Jimin said still startled.

Hoseok followed Jungkook down to Jimin’s room. His cursing had stopped because now his interest was focused on why mild-mannered Jungkook was suddently acting like a wild man.

“Jimin, baby. Jimin. Oh God, how do I say this?” Jungkook put his phone in Jimin’s face with the text message up for Jimin to read. Hoseok walked over and stood behind Jimin’s shoulder so he could also read the text.

Jungkook watched Jimin’s eyes scan over the text. The further down he read, the more expressionless his eyes became.

“Oh my God.” Jimin finally uttered.

“What the fuck am I seeing? Please tell me those are photo shopped pictures? Please tell me you two weren’t fucking stupid enough to to take fucking video of yourself fucking!” Hoseok’s voice grew louder and louder with each word.

“How did they get these? These were on your camara? How did this happen? Jungkook do you have your camara?” Jimin began interrogating Jungkook.

“My camara is fine but there’s a memory card missing.” Jungkook looked down in shame.

“What? How could it be missing? How could you lose THAT memory card? What have you done? What the fuck Jungkook?” Jimin railed against Jungkook in anger.

Jungkook couldn’t believe that Jimin was blaming this on him. He looked at Jimin from behind hurt eyes. Jimin’s reaction was much angrier that he anticipated. He expected Jimin to be remorseful and apologetic but instead he was angry and accusatory. Jungkook remained calm in his response.

“I didn’t lose anything Jimin. My main memory card, the same memory card that I kept for over a year was removed and replaced with my back up. It was stolen.” Jungkook explained.

“How long has it been missing?” Hosoek was pacing the floor. He was so angry that he punched Jimin’s perfume bottles off of his dresser as he walked by. Thankfully, they fell unharmed onto the carpet.

“Not long. I mean, I never take it out. But this card, my back up, was in my side pocket up until the day before we left. I use it for my smaller camara. I took it to the botanical gardens so I know that the main card was in the big camara. Jungkook gave a full account of his careful tracking.

“How bad is this? Guys, what’s on that card? Does it get worse?” Hoseok probed carefully.

Both Jimin and Jungkook were red faced. Both refused to answer and neither could look Hoseok in the eye.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Hoseok was incredulous. He had never been so disappointed in his two friends. Never would he have ever thought they could be this reckless, this stupid, this foolish.

Jungkook stared at the floor.

“What are we going to do? I still don’t understand how this happened?” Jimin looked around puzzled.

Jungkook sat on the bed next to Jimin and dropped his head. He had no answers.

“So the plan is to blackmail us? Who would want to do this? Who could be behind this?” Jimin paused for a moment then spoke excitedly, “Jungkook! You say the memory card was there the day before we left?”

“Definitely, we used the main card to record – you know – and this back up disc was in my other camara. The switch could have only been made the night we came back from …” Jungkook paused and looked knowlingly at Jimin.

Jimin jumped up from the bed almost knocking his towel off. “I told you! I told you I didn’t trust that bitch. There was something off about her, about the entire situation.” Jimin yelled.

“She switched cards while she was in our room. I’m sure of it. I can prove it. Jiminie, remember we,” Jungkook hesitated and turned away from Hoseok’s death gaze. He cleared his throat and continued, “remember we filmed again after she left that same night. If I’m correct, then that means the footage from that night is on the Cannon card.

“Let’s go and check.” Jimin said. He ripped off his towel, revealing his entire naked body to Jungkook in front of Hoseok. Jungkook was uncomfortable with this and he stood in front of Jimin blocking his body so Hoseok couldn’t see him.

“Really dumb ass? Really? You’re bashful now? You’re worried about his exposure now? Where was all this concern when he was sucking your dick on camara?” Hoseok quipped in anger.

Jimin, was now swimming in anger. He didn’t like the tone of Hoseok’s attack on Jungkook. As he pulled on his shorts and t-shirt, he glared at Hoseok, “Leave him alone. He’s not the problem here. None of this was his idea. It was all mine. He begged me not to do it. He didn’t want to go along with it – and – I made him.” Jimin looked at Jungkook with deep apologetic eyes. “But I swear to you, if you say another word to him, I’m going to punch you through this fucking wall.” Jimin made eye contact with Hoseok so that his message was clear.

Hoseok didn’t appreciate Jimin speaking to him in that manner. However, getting punched through a wall was not on his agenda for the day, so he decided to back down and let Jimin win this round.

“Baby, calm down. Hoseok didn’t mean what he said. And I’m sure you didn’t either. We need each other guys. Jimin didn’t respond to a single thing Jungkook said. He was already on his way out the door to go look and Jungkook’s video tape.

“You coming Hoseok?” Jungkook asked as he stepped through the apartment door.

“NO, I’ve seen enough already. Let me know what you find.” Hoseok walked back towards his bedroom.

After Jimin and Jungkook left, Hoseok quickly dialed Seokjin, “Hyung, we have a problem. This is a 9-1-1, I need you to come to my apartment immediately.” 

Jimin and Jungkook reached Jungkook’s apartment. It took less that two minutes for Jungkook to cue up the footage that proved the timeline for when the disk was stolen. 

Jimin stared down at the floor. Jungkook stopped the video and walked over to him.

“What have I done?” Jimin was beside himself with agony. “This is all my fault. You begged me not to do this. I was behaving recklessly that entire weekend. What have I done? I’m so sorry for blaming you. Of course this wasn’t your fault. God, I’m so stupid. I can’t imagine how this is going to hurt our families when this comes out.” Jimin leaned over and began to sob.

Jungkook knelt down and kissed Jimin on the forehead. He wiped away his tears even though tears of his own had begun to fall. Jungkook spoke with a sense of courage that amazed Jimin.

“First of all, this isn’t going to get out. We won’t let it. Second, this was on both of us. Sometimes love can make people act crazy. I could have refused to do it, but the truth is that I wanted to do it just as much as you. Thirdly, and this is important Jiminie, we are victims here. We were violated. We did nothing wrong. Someone illegally broke into our room and stole our personal property. It is no different than if someone had placed a camara in the room and recorded us without our knowledge. It’s all the same vile disguisting behavior and we’re going to fight it. We’re going to direct our anger toward the person who did this, not towards each other. We got into this mess together and we’re going to get out of this mess TOGETHER.”

Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s hand. Jimin managed a smile, “I love you Jungkookie, you know that?”

“Yes, I know, I’m rather fond of you too, now LISTEN!” Jungkook quickly moved to a new subject.

Jimin looked at Jungkook giving him his full attention.

“I know who she is.” Jungkook smiled.

“WHO? The maid? You know who she is? Who’s the theiving bitch that got to watch MY sex tape before I did?” Jimin said with venom.

Jungkook couldn’t help but laugh. His boyfriend was a pervert, even in the worse of situations.  
“The thieving bitch is Jackson’s aunt. Rememeber, I told you she looked familiar but I couldn’t remember where I knew her from? Well it hit me while we were looking at the other memory card. I hadn’t seen her since I was a child, but I know her well. She would always be at Jackson’s house whenever I went over to play. She’s only a few years older than Jackson and I, so sometimes we would all play together. Her name is Min-Seo.”

“Jackson's family is behind this? But I can’t imagine Soujin being involved in this type of scheme,” Jimin said worried.

“I would highly doubt that Soujin is involved. I mean it’s possible, but I just don’t think so. She seems to really like us – particularly you – and I don’t think she would hurt us. Jackson on the other hand. Well, he’s furious with me and he hates you. I also hear he’s a druggy with a lot of debt and some “not so nice” gang members after him. Min, I would imagine, is just along for the money.” Jungkook took a deep breath. He had tired himself going through his theories with Jimin.

 

Seokjin fell to his seat stunned. He couldn’t believe the news that Hoseok was giving him. 

“How could they be so stupid. This could ruin all of us. This isn’t about just two dumb kids anymore. This is about our lives. We have political aspirations, we’re spokesmen for the UN and South Korea, we’re business owners, mentors, investors. This could topple our entire empire that we’ve worked so hard for.” Seokjin put his face in his hands and shook his head.

“I agree, it was stupid. But in their defense, someone invaded their privacy and stole from them. It really is horrible and no one is going to suffer more than the two of them. Hosoek said defensively. He had time to calm down and rethink the situation after Jimin and Jungkook left. He was more convinced than ever that this was an inside job.

“So what do we do Seokjin? Do we tell Joon? Do we tell HB? The police?” Hoseok shook his head in wonder.

“So basically, they want money? How much?” Seokjin asked.

 “No idea. They’re supposed to tell us soon.” Hoseok sat down next to Seokjin.

“We pay it. No matter what the cost, we pay it, make it go away. We tell no one and we keep Joon out of this for now. He’s got enough stress. And we own controlling interest in HB agency, so consider us told.” Seokjin seemed fully committed to his idea.

Hoseok seemed relieved that decisions were being made, “What if we can’t pay what they want?” 

“We can. Hell, Jimin and Jungkook can probably pay it just off the dividends from their merchandising. Their the top sellers across the board and the highest grossing. They can afford it. And if for some reason they can’t, we will pitch in and help and they will Baepsae their little asses on the corner until they fully pay us back.” Seokjin laughed at his dad joke.

“I hear you Seokjin, but should we pay it? I mean this is blackmail. It sets a really bad precedent.” Hoseok respectfully expressed his concern.

“Look, we’ve been at this for over 10 years. This isn’t our first scandal and it won’t be our last. Paying off these idiots is typically the best way to make them go away. But the biggest lesson here is that we can’t do dumb shit that leaves us vulnerable to these type of attacks. If Jimin and Jungkook had just been more careful, we could have avoided this entire mess.

Jimin and Jungkook entered the apartment. They were surprised to see Seokjin in the room.

“You told him?” Jimin asked of Hoseok.

“Yes, we need help,” Hoseok responded,

“This is our mess, we don’t want you involved.” Jungkook said confidently.

“We’re already involved kiddo. This is our livelihood we’re talking about there. This could destroy all of us.” Seokjin reminded them.

“Sorry about this.” Jungkook instantly wished he could take back the apology. It did nothing but trigger anger.

“SORRY! You made a sex tape and didn’t have the common sense to know how to protect it.” Seokjin was speaking from frustration.

“This was on me, don’t be mad at Jungkook,” Jimin said

“This was on both of us, we should have known better.” Jungkook interceded.

“Where was this martyrdom when the two of you were making this idiotic decision?” Seokjin asked. He was growing more and more irritated by their insistence on protecting each other.

“My fucking point exactly,” Hoseok harkened back to his earlier argument about their lack of judgement.

“We’ve apologized guys. I don’t know what else to say. We’re going to figure this out. But, It would be really nice if you would save the lectures for later and help us through this. Jungkook has already figured out who’s behind this. When we were in Tokyo, we came back early to the room one night and found the maid sneaking out. Jungkook knew she looked familiar and just now realized that she is Jackson’s aunt. She’s been our maid for the last three years, every time we have visited. She has never stolen anything from us until now. We believe that Jackson is behind this. We made a few calls and found out that he, coincidently, is living in Tokyo now with her. This is where we should start.” Jimin finished. He looked at Jungkook with a great deal of pride. His boyfriend was brilliant to have figured this all out.

All three of them, Hoseok, Jimin and Seokjin, began talking at once. Bantering about different ideas on what they should do next.

Jungkook felt the text notification buzz on his phone. He looked down and there was a fresh new message from the blackmailers.

Unknown to Jungkook: The price is $2million dollars.

Jungkook yelled frantically over the loud voices.

“Guys, shut up! I got another text. He wants $2million dollars.” Jungkook screamed.

Jimin ran over and gently absconded Jungkook’s phone. He read the text aloud. Everyone huddled around Jimin to see the screen. Text back quickly Jungkook. Ask them how can we be sure there aren’t any copies.

Jungkook to unknown: We agree to the price. But how do we know there are no copies?  
Unknown to Jungkook: Right now, there are no copies. Make this a nice clean transaction and there will be no copies. But for every stall, every delay, I will make a copy. Disobey me, I will make a copy. Go to the police, I will make a copy. NO POLICE. DO NOT INVOLVE POLICE.

Another still shot of Jungkook and Jimin having sex was attached to the end of the text. Seokjin and Hoseok both looked away when they got to the graphic photo. Jungkook and Jimin both turned red with embarrassment. 

The boys pulled back for a moment to think of their next response.  
“I have an idea,” said Seokjin, “tell them we need time. We are touring and we have to be out of the Country, so we will need time.”  
Jungkook began texting.

Jungkook to Unknown: We need time. We have a heavy travel schedule and will not be available for a few days. If we give you the money, you'll give us the memory card with a guarantee there are no copies. Can we agree to those terms?

Unknown to Jungkook: Agreed. You have ten days.

Jungkook to Unknown: Where? What time?

Unknown to Jungkook: Those details will come later. Remember NO POLICE or I start leaking copies to K-media. I’m watching you. I will know if police are involved.

“OK, the good news, we’re dealing with novices. They have never done this before. They have no idea of the time, location. Plus they gave us ten days. If these were real experienced criminals, they would have wanted their money today and the location and drop off would have been explicit.” Seokjin said confidently.

“So what do we do now?” Jungkook asked innocently.

“We call the police.” Hoseok said.

“What? NO. They explicitly said no police.” Jimin rushed to Hoseok to rationalize with him.

“Calm down. We’re not exactly calling the police as much as we’re calling on an old friend who happens to be ex-police.” Seokjin reaffirmed.

Sergeant Kwang is an old friend of ours. He’s a cybersecurity expert and a facial recognition SME. He currently works as a private investigator. He can help us. We can trust him and he ‘s really good at what he does.” Hoseok said.

 

Sergeant Kwang arrived at Hoseok and Jimin’s apartment within thirty minutes of receiving the call. He gave both Seokjin and Hoseok deep hugs when he saw them. It was a great mystery how Seokjin, Kwang and Hoesek all knew each other. But that wasn’t important for now. Kwang was a young handsome man with slight streaks of grey running through his black hair. He had large dimples on either side of his cheeks that reminded them of Namjoon. He was over six feet tall with long legs and a long torso. He had a semi automatic 9mm attached to his hip when he came through the door. He looked around and surveyed the room as he entered.

“Let me see the texts,” Kwang demanded. Jungkook quickly handed over his phone. “He’s using a burner. I can trace the location where it was purchased and ping the tower to see where the latest call came from. He’s giving you ten days? That’s a long time. Definitely a novice. Probably someone who doesn’t live in the area. Looks like he needs to buy himself time. So you say this is Min and Jackson? Aunt and nephew teaming up?” Kwang looked at Jimin and Jungkook waiting for one of them to answer.

“Yes, I believe so. She was the last person in our room right before the memory card disappeared.” Jungkook acknowledged.

“Great, this gives me a lot to go on. Let me track down these two idiots. I’m going to need about three of four days. But I promise, I’ll get back to you. Don’t worry. I think we’re going to be able to take these two down pretty easily. If they contact you again, I need you to call me immediately. No reponses unless we’ve discussed them first. Is that clear?” Jimin and Jungkook nodded in agreement. And with those last comforting words, Kwang exited the apartment.

“Well, I guess now we wait.” Jungkook said unsteadily.

“What about the money,” Seokjin asked.

“We’ve got it in our brokerage account,” Jimin stated.

“I’ll get it out as soon as we get direction from Sgt. Kwang on what to do.” Jungkook said.

“Well, the good news is that we’re on hiatus for the next month, so if we’re going to be blackmailed, this really is the best time to do it.” Hoseok made a joke. A good indication that he was feeling very confident in Sergeant Kwang.

“Good, so yes. Now we wait.” Seokjin agreed.

**

 

“Min, Jackson slurred. We’re about to be fucking rich! They agreed to all of our terms. Now, the only thing left to do is to tell them where we need to meet. This is like stealing candy from a baby. We should have done this sooner!” Jackson was estatic.

“I can’t believe it. $2million dollars! We’re cutting it right down the middle right? $1 million each?” Min glared at Jackson to make sure he was planning to keep his promise.

“$1 Mill each. I couldn’t have done this without you after all Auntie.” Jackson laughed much too hard for what the situation demanded.

“Look Jackson, I’m not sure what kind of drugs you’re on, but I trust that you can keep it under control. We are too close for you to mess this up. Maybe you should go back to rehab for a few days until it’s closer to the pick up time?” Min tried.

“I’m good. You don’t have to worry about me. Just worry about how you can pack up and leave this dump without taking the rats with you.” Jackson laughed mercilessly and Min.

**

 

Two days passed with no word from Sergeant Kwang. It was 2am KST and Jungkook lie awake staring at the ceiling. His mind was racing, and he couldn’t shut it down. He thought about how he would explain the video to his mom and dad. He thought about the embarrassment that it would cause his brother and his family and poor little Ki. He thought about the indignity of the world seeing Jimin exposed as only he, Jungkook, is supposed to see him. In all these years, they still hadn’t found a way to openly, successfully attack the gay issue. It was an open unspoken secret amongst most of the K-pop community and the OT7 fans. But without open acknowledgement from Jimin and Jungkook themselves, it was just a speculative mess in which fans engaged for their own edification. Now add a gay sex tape on top of it…Jungkook just shook his head in disbelief. What a fucking nightmare.

“I’m cold.” Jimin’s voice startled Jungkook and made him jump.

“What are you doing awake? You scared me.” The sound of Jimin’s voice seemed to calm Jungkook instantly. He turned to him and spooned him, wrapping is arms around him to warm him up. 

“If this doesn’t work, I can get another blanket,” Jungkook said softly as he held on to Jimin.  
“Now are you going to answer me? Why are you awake? You know you need rest. Especially during times of stress.” Jungkook went into Daddy mode on Jimin.

“I could ask you the same thing. You’re not exactly snoring yourself.” Jimin giggled quietly.

“Let me guess, you’re going through all of the shitty things that will happen if this plan doesn’t work?” Jungkook said.

“Nailed it.” Jimin giggled softly again.

“Jungkook, this is bad.” Jimin sighed heavily.

“It is. But there is something that I need you to know. If this video comes out, I will be very embarrassed that people saw us in our most intimate and private moments. But I will still be very PROUD of you. I will never apologize for making love to the man I love.”

“Oh, I feel the same way exactly. You will not get apologies from me. Not for that. Now there’s something that I need to say to you. Jungkook, it’s been a lot of years and yet, I still feel something deep deep deep within that I can’t explain. It’s like you pull at my soul. Like you’re bone of my bone. Your arms were made to only hold me. I can say that I love you, but that doesn’t even begin to describe what I feel for you.” Jimin turned to face Jungkook for this part, “Jungkook, from the moment I first saw you, I knew. I just knew. When Namjoon and I were writing Serendipity about you, I had to take so many breaks because I would just burst into tears with every lyric. Every line was so meaningful. All I want is to be safe within your arms. If you still love me, then nothing else matters. Jungkookie, we are tied together in a way that I just can’t explain. I don’t know how this is going to end, but there is one thing that I do know and that is, I’ll be with you. That gives me all the hope I need.” Jimin laughed at himself. “And this is the most random conversation and I am rambling like a lunatic”

“No, Jimin, you said something that is amazing to me. You said sometimes you feel like I’m bone of your bone. That is exactly how I feel. It’s like there's something much greater than us that pulled us together. Jimin we even have the same blood type. Very rare AB negative. Did you know that?” Jungkook said confidently.

“No, I didn’t, how did you find that out?” Jimin said curiously.

“I’m your POA remember, I know everything.” Jungkook laughed. “But, think about it. We work together, we spend hours practicing together, touring together, eating together, sleeping together, bathing together, performing together and then we make love and actually go inside of each other. That’s a lot of together. But we never tire of each other. That’s like a miracle right?” Jungkook spoke as if he were trying to convince Jimin to believe in miracles.

“Well wait, I do get tired of you.” Jimin laughed. “But as soon as you’re away, I want you back again. So I guess that is a little miracle-ly. I guess you’re my forever.” 

“I guess you’re my forever.” Jungkook smiled and kissed Jimin. “Still cold?”

“Yeah, actually I am.” Jimin shivered slightly and moved closer to Jungkook.

“I think I can warm you up - from the inside out,” Jungkook lifted an eyebrow and pulled Jimin on top of him.”

 

Four days passed before Jimin and Jungkook heard anything from Sergeant Kwang. He called and asked them to meet at Jimin’s apartment. Hoseok and Seokjin arrived as soon as they could. Jimin wanted to make sure they were there to hear Kwang’s information.

“Alright, let’s get started. First, your friend Jackson is on drugs. Heavy drugs. This could make his behavior a bit unsteady so we will need to be careful with him. You were right Jungkook when you said that Min was the one who stole your sd card. I was able to lift her prints from the inside of your camara bag. Her prints were also on the back up Cannon card that was inserted in the slot. Jackson is only supposed to be in Tokyo to attend rehab. His sister, Soujin, apparently doesn’t know that he’s been kicked out. From what I can tell, she has no involvement in this. She doesn’t even know her brother is no longer in treatment. Jackson is indigent and has a nasty drug habit, which explains why he’s so desperate for money and willing to do anything to get it. He has no belongings, no computer, no access to a computer, which leads me to believe that Soujin is the one pulling the strings here. She’s the one who has physical possession of the sd card. I embedded a virus within one of her emails. She clicked it and unleashed a scouring software that looked for duplicated files. You’re not going to believe this, but she never backed up the sd card. The original disc is still the only copy. Now that doesn’t mean that she wont’ back it up later, but I think it is a pretty safe bet that if she hasn’t done it by now, she’s not going to do it. If she does try to back it up, the virus will automatically scrub and delete and she will never know about it. I also had the virus scrub her computer to see if there were any screen shots or traces of the files. I remotely deleted everything that I was able to find, which isn’t much. She duplicated just the items that she sent to your phone. I tracked Jackson’s burner phone back to Min’s place. She lives in a shitty old apartment complex on the west side of Tokyo. Jackson purchased the burner phone with a stolen credit card. I’ve been in Tokyo surveling them for the last three days which is why you haven’t heard much from me. I placed a camara and a bug in Min’s apartment so that I could keep an eye on things. The most interesting thing I discovered is that they really truly have no plan. That’s good and it’s bad. It’s bad because it means we have to be more flexible and less prepared. It’s good because they are novices and we will be able to easily take down whatever shenanighans they come up with. One of the reasons they agreed to a ten day turn around is because they are working to come up with the money to fly to South Korean from Japan. Right now, that is their major hold up. So here is how I think this is going to play out. I believe they will likely give us a location the day of the drop. We will meet them there, do a simple exchange and then bring down the full force of the South Korean police force after you have the memory card safely in your hands. I worked with the cell phone company to run a virus into Min’s phone. The virus has a timed self destruct mode. When it’s time, the phone will shut itself down deleting all pictures, videos and files on the phone. Since Jackson’s phone is a burner, I wasn’t able to install the virus on his phone, but I was able to hack into his burner phone. I can pull the pictures and video manually and delete all copies when it’s time.

The ball is back in their court. They will need to give us the time and the location. And then we wait. I know this next few days is going to be super difficult, but just remember this, they aren’t prepared. This is going to make it much easier for us to out-maneuver them. I need you two to get some rest and relaxation. Do whatever it takes to make sure you are calm, rested, relaxed and focused, because it will be the two of you who will have to make the exchange. Alright guys, this will be over in six days. I just need you to hang in there. Get rest. Remember, if they contact you, please call me immediately. I’m outta here.” Sergeant Kwang gave a high five to Soekjin as he left. Hoseok gave him a hug and thanked him for the help. 

 

The next morning, Jimin and Jungkook were restless so they decided to take a quick trip to Busan. It had been 24 hours since their visit from Kwang. They figured that traveling back home briefly would do them both some good. They both felt an overwhelming need to see their parents. Jungkook went with Jimin to visit his parents. When Jungkook and Jimin walked in, Jimin’s father left the room without even acknowledging them.

“I’m so sorry son. You know your dad is pretty stubborn these days.” Jimin’s mom kissed him. She leaned over and kissed Jungkook too.

“Jungkook, I’ve got chocolate truffles for you.” Jimin’s mom disappeared into the kitchen.

“Why does he hate me so, Jimin?” Jungkook said with extreme sadness.

“Oh he doesn’t hate you, he hates gay. All of it, no matter what form it comes in. If it’s gay, he’s not a fan.” Jimin laughed.

“I feel like we need to work on that,” Jungkook said.

“So, I’m going to suggest that you leave that alone. Especially right now. He’ll come around Jungkook. It’s just going to take time. He and I have an understanding. That’s all I can say for now. Let’s just focus on my mom, brother and then going to see your lovely parents. Sound fair?” Jimin negotiated.

“Sure. I guess that’s really all I can do.” Jungkook said sadly again.

Jimin and Jungkook spent the entire day in Busan visiting each other’s families. It was a beautiful time. Jimin was very happy to have Jungkook by his side. 

 

The trip to Busan was abbreviated. They wanted to get back home. As the train pulled into the station in Seoul, Jimin and Jungkook could feel the weight of their reality come rushing back. Before they exited the train, Jungkook spoke to Jimin,

“Listen, this entire situation has been stressful for both us. You remember what Kwang said, it’s important that we be at our best when it’s time to make the drop in a few days. We have to manage our stress. It’s almost over Jimin. We have a plan, we have the police, we have everything in place to put this behind us. In five days, this will be over. So, I would like you to do me a favor.”

Jimin looked very confused, “What kind of favor baby?”

“Will you check your calendar and let me know if you’re free for a date tomorrow?” Jungkook gave a silly smile.

“A date?” Jimin repeated.

“A date,” Jungkook repeated. “Dinner and a movie. You know that movie you keep talking about ‘Beautiful Stars’.

“Oh, Jungkookie.” Jimin laughed. “We’re in the midst of the biggest scandal the K-Pop industry has ever seen and you want to go to the movies?”

“Yes, and dinner. I want to eat before we watch the movie.” Jungkook smiled silly again. 

“Well it just so happens that I’m free tomorrow. Besides, I really really want to see that movie.” Jimin covered his mouth and laughed.

“So it’s a date?” Jungkook giggled.

“It’s a date.” Jimin giggled back.

They gave each other high five as they picked up to exit the train.


	21. Tony's One Job

Chapter 21 – Tony’s One Job

With only a few days remaining until the drop off date. Min and Jackson still had not figured out how they were going to get to Korea. They had no money, no savings, no credit cards. Affording the flight was a major hurdle to overcome.

Min decided to swallow her pride and ask her sister, Jackson’s mother, for money. Her sister thought that Min was assisting with taking care of Jackson while he was in rehab. No one in Jackson’s family, other than Min knew that Jackson had been kicked out of rehab for using drugs. Jackson’s mother was still under the impression that Jackson was still there. She was grateful for the help Min was providing him. However, she also felt that Min was putting herself in danger by spending so much time around drug addicted Jackson. Even though Jackson was getting help, his mother felt that he had fundamentally changed. She worried about Min’s safety. She worried about her son manipulating Min. When Min called to ask for the money, her sister quickly without hesitation agreed to give it to her. Although Min only asked for $300, her sister wired $800 to her paypal account. There was a note attached that said:

Min-Seo. Here is the money you requested. I have also sent some additional funds to help support you while you are caring for Jackson in rehab. Min, I ask that you use great caution around Jackson. He is not the sweet boy he used to be. Drugs have changed him. I am very happy that he is getting help but please, please be careful around him. I know that you and I are not very close, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. Indeed, I love you very much. I thank you for everything you are doing for my son.

Min was perplexed by her sister’s sudden concern for her safety. The two had a long complicated history but Min definitely was not close to her sister. The concern and words of “warning” seemed disingenuous.

“Well your mother came through.” Min said to Jackson. “Now it’s your turn. What are you going to do?”

Jackson owed money to people all over Busan, all now all over Tokyo, so there were no friends he could reach out to. Jackson knew that he only had one option. He had to go to Soujin to ask her for help. He thought carefully about how to approach her. He didn’t want to let on that he was no longer in rehab. He also hoped that she would not pick up that he was high. He composed himself and dialed her number,

Soujin answered full of delight, “Hello!" 

Jackson greeted her, “Hey Jinny, it’s me.”

Soujin squeled with delight, “HI BUB, I didn’t recognize this number.”

“Yeah,” Jackson explained, “I lost my real cell phone months ago, so now I am using this temporary phone until I can get back on my feet.”

“How ya’ doin? I miss you so much.” Soujin was so happy to talk to her brother.

“I’m doing great. Still clean, thanks to you.” Jackson lied awkwardly.

“No, thanks to you and all of the hard work you’re putting in. I’m so proud of you bub.”

Jackson continued painfully to make small talk for another thirty minutes. He needed to wait until just the right moment to ask her for the money.

“Hey, Jinny, I was wondering, could you loan me about $300? I want to buy some new clothes and a few personal items.” Jackson closed his eyes, trying to stay calm and sound believable.

“Of course,” said Soujin, “but I sent all of your clothes from mom’s house. Why do you need to buy more?” Soujin asked politely.

“Ughhh, I’ve gained so much weight. They feed me really well here. Most of my clothes no longer fit.” Jackson felt that was a good excuse.

“Oh wow, eating well? That’s very good news. Ok, I am dropping the $300 right into you pay pal as we speak. OK...DONE. You should see it now. Is that good?” Soujin asked.

“Thank you, Jinny, that’s great. I just logged on through my phone and I can see it.” Jackson said, rushing to get Jinny off of the phone. 

“I love you Jackson.” Soujin ended the call. 

Soujin’s bullshit meter was going through the roof. She immediately picked up the phone to call her friend Tony from the Tokyo rehab center. She dialed quickly.

“Hi, how are you Jinny.” Tony said as he answered.

“Tony, how’s my brother doing in rehab?” Soujin asked without providing Tony the benefit of a formal greeting.

“What are you talking about? Jackson was kicked out over a month ago for doing drugs on the premises. He broke ever rule in the book,” Tony sounded irritated.

“What!” Why the fuck didn’t you call me and tell me?” Soujin was heated.

“Jinny he’s an adult. We’re not obligated to call anyone.” Tony snapped back at Soujin.  
“But we’re friends. This should have been a personal favor to me,” Soujin said loudly.

“Jinny, I thought you knew. You always keep such a close eye on him, I figured you knew exactlyl where he was. I would have called if I …” Tony looked at the phone. Soujin had disconnected. “FUCK, last time I help you Jinny.” He said to the dial tone.

Soujin raced out of the nurses station. She ran through the hallway yelling, “I need someone to cover, I have an emergency. I’ll be back in a couple of days.”

She raced out of the hospital and headed straight to the airport. The only flight available to Tokyo that evening was a red eye. Soujin was pretty sure that Jackson was staying with Min-Seo. If he wasn’t in rehab, Min’s house was the only other place he could go.

Soujin landed at 9:00am the next morning. She headed straight to Min’s house. She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Min’s apartment. She could hear Min and Jackson’s raised voices though the closed door.

“The drop is five days. We need to take separate flights to Seoul. We can’t be seen together.” Jackson paced the floor.

“Agreed.” We’re still doing it at the old rail station right?” Min asked.

“Yes, I will text them the location the morning of the drop.” Jackson replied. “We’re doing it at 9pm, so we need to make sure that our flights arrive in plenty of time for us to get a cab over there.”

“Nine? Why so late Jackson?” Min was concerned about being out so late with that much money.

“We need the spot to be empty. We can’t risk there being a lot of traffic flowing through. The spot is typically dead by nine oclock every night.” Jackson sniffed and scratched at his arm. “I told Jungkook to come alone, but I know he’s going to probably bring that bitch Jimin.”

“You sure no cops?” Min wanted simple reassurance that cops would not be involved.

“I’m positive. I already told them, no cops. Besides, if they involve the cops, they’ll have to spill their little secret about the sex tape. Trust me, they aren’t telling anyone about that. I also told them that if I get even a hint that cops are involved, I will start leaking bits of the tape.” Jackson laughed hysterically.

“Only, you don’t have the sd card, Jackson, I do. And I’m not leaking anything. I want the money. That’s the deal. We get the money, they get the sd card. You promised, that’s the deal.” Min was getting agitated by Jackson erratic behavior.

“Yes Aunt Min, that is the deal. This is going to be quick and easy. Trust me.” Jackson concluded.

“Sex Tape?” Soujin whispered to herself. She wondered how in the world Jackson had gotten his hands on a sex tape of Jimin and Jungkook. However he got it, she knew it wasn’t legal. Her Aunt and her brother were now blackmailing Jimin and Jungkook. Soujin knew she couldn’t call the police. She couldn’t take the chance of Jackson thinking that it was Jimin and Jungkook who involved the police. Jackson was unstable and high out of his mind. There was no suspecting what he might do if he felt that Jimin and Jungkook had gotten cops involved. Soujin covered her mouth and let out a silent scream. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She had to figure out how to handle this. What to do. Soujin pulled away from Min’s front door and ran out of the building. She headed straight to the airport and took the first flight back to Seoul.


	22. Beautiful Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You simply have to read it to believe it. If you didn’t love this couple before, you will absolutely love then now. Grab a tissue and enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts.

Chapter 22 – Beautiful Stars

Jungkook stirred Jimin early the next morning.

“Hey, wake up sleepy head. We have a date today. You promised.” 

“Babe, what?” Jimin looked at the time on his cell phone, “It’s 6am, get away from me please.”

“Noooo, I can’t do that. You need to get up now.” Jungkook pulled the covers away from Jimin’s naked body.

“Jungkook-ah! We’re not going on a date at 6am. Movies aren’t even open. What’s wrong with you brat? Go away!” Jimin grabbed the blankets and pulled them completely over his head.

Jungkook pulled the blankets away again and climbed on top of Jimin and began biting his nipples very hard.

“Stop!” Jimin burst into laughter. “That hurts, stop it.” Jimin punched at Jungkook to no avail.

“I won’t stop. You need to get up now.” Jungkook was laughing so hard that he could barely speak.

“Crazy person, what’s going on? Why are you acting weird?” Jimin lifted his head and stared at Jungkook who was still assaulting his nipples.

“Our movie starts soon. It’s an earlier showing. We need to go now. Get up or I’ll start biting you again.” Jungkook kissed Jimin’s chest.

“I actually like the biting, BUT, I’ll get up because clearly you’ve gone crazy.” Jimin said lazily as he pulled himself out of bed.

The two got dressed and ready to go in less than an hour. Jungkook led Jimin outside to a waiting Uber.

“Jungkook, why are we going in the direction of the airport?” Jimin was growing a little anxious because it seemed like they weren’t going towards any of the theaters.

“Because we won’t get to the movie on time unless we fly.” Jungkook said while fiddling with his phone.

“Fly! What the hell do you mean FLY? The movie theater is ten minutes from our apartment.” Jimin was getting very antsy.

“Not this one. This one has a special showing that you’re going to love.” Jungkook shrugged his shoulders and held them while he crinkled his nose at Jimin.

The two arrived at the private jet terminal of the airport.

“Jungkook what is going on! Why are we boarding a private jet? And is that my luggage? Did you pack for me?” Jimin stood still refusing to move any further until Jungkook gave him answers.

“Yes and Yes, now move before I spank you.” Jungkook laughed much too hard at himself. He was so pleased with Jimin’s confusion that he couldn’t hide his excitement.

“Jungkook please, tell me what’s going on.” Jimin began to pout.

Jungkook placed his forehead against Jimin’s forehead and spoke to him softly. “I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?” 

“With my life.” Jimin leaned into Jungkook.

“Then go. You can take a nice long nap once we’re on the plane. Once we get there, I’ll wake you.” Jungkook pushed Jimin along to get him moving again. 

Jimin clammed up and boarded the jet without saying another word. It didn’t take Jimin long to fall asleep. It didn’t hurt that Jungkook had pumped him full of liquor to get him tipsy and help him sleep. Jungkook laid next to Jimin and they both slumbered for the entirety of the eleven- hour flight.

The Captain came over the loud speaker and spoke gently to Jimin and Jungkook to wake them and let them know they had arrived. Jimin was the first to stir. He looked out of the window and saw a glimpse of the Eifel Tower. It was 6pm Paris time.

“WHAT THE FUCK? JUNGKOOK! Wake up you brat. What the fuck are we doing in Paris?” Jimin was screaming. He was smiling like a swollen canary and bouncing excitedly in his seat.

Jungkook spoke groggily, “Nice, we’re here. We should have just enough time to get to our hotel, change and shower before heading to our movie.”

“You picked a movie theater in PARIS? What’s wrong with you? You do realize that in less than five days we have to be back in Seoul to meet up with a bunch of blackmailers?” Jimin’s smile was so bright that Jungkook could see every tooth in his mouth.

“I am well aware. Sergeant Kwang knows exactly where we are. If anything changes, he’ll contact us.” Jungkook was smiling from ear to ear. “I thought we needed a break. There was too much pressure in Seoul. It was nice going to Busan, but we needed a real break. I thought it would be fun to simply watch the movie here.”

“How did you arrange this? How long have you been planning this? I’m amazed. You’re fucking amazing and I love you.” Jimin rattled off a bunch of rhetorical questions that he really didn’t want the answer to.

“See, I can do stuff,” Jungkook gloated.

Jimin and Jungkook checked into a small quaint B&B in the heart of Paris. They ate a beautiful candle light dinner in front of the Eifel Tower and then they headed to the movie theater which was a short walk away.

“We’re still going to see “Beautiful Stars” right? Jimin asked.

“Yes, that was my promise. Seems like it’s boring as hell though. No explosions or anything.” Jungkook shook his head.

Jimin crinkled his brow, “It’s a romance about two astrologists. No explosions.”

“Yawn!” Jungkook stretched his mouth into an over exaggerated yawn.

Jimin paused for a moment and smiled at Jungkook, “You flew me all the way to Paris to watch a movie that you don’t even want to see?”

Jungkook was quick to respond, “I flew you all the way to Paris to watch YOU, watch a movie that I don’t want to see.”

Jimin felt his knees buckle under the intensity of the romanticism. So much love was exuding from Jungkook. It almost felt surreal. “Oh my God. What did I do to deserve you?”

Jungkook had no answer. Instead he held Jimin’s hand and they walked into the movie theater. The theater was absolutely packed. Jungkook apologized.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t think that this boring ass movie would be sold out. Is it really that popular? There are no seats.” Jungkook said sadly.

“We didn’t come all the way to Paris to stand during this movie. Look! There are two seats up front. Come on. It’s in the second row, but we’ll still enjoy it.” Jimin grabbed Jungkook’s arm and pulled him.

“Baby, this is too close.” Jungkook whined.

“We’re sitting here. Besides, there’s nothing else. Now sit down and eat your French popcorn.” Jimin was so happy.

The movie began and Jungkook immediately started to play on his phone.

“OH, did you see that? When they touched the rock, their hands touched too!” Jimin was misty.

“Mm-hm, lovely, just lovely,” Jungkook said completely uninterested.

Another hour went by. Jungkook had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly with his mouth gaped open and head tilted back. 

Jimin jabbed him in the ribs. “Wake up! You’re missing the best part. They’re about to get stranded on Mars together.”

“Do they blow up? Does Mars blow up?” Jungkook stirred lightly at the possibility of an explosion.

“Sweetie, nothing is going blow up.” Jimin was a little disappointed that Jungkook wasn’t enjoying the movie with him.

Jungkook tilted his had back again and pretended to continue sleeping. Jimin continued watching. It was near the end of the last scene when something strange happened. The movie seemed to glitch briefly. It went from a full color picture to a strange black and white scene. Jimin stared in bewilderment. He looked around to see if anyone else noticed. No one else seemed phased. He continued to watch. The movie returned to normal. The next scene over, it happened again. The regular scene was interrupted by a black and white clip that had been inserted over the movie. Jimin saw his face flash across the screen. He let out a horrific scream.

“Jungkook wake up! Oh My God. My face just flashed across the movie screen.” Jimin said in a panic.

“Jungkook moved a little, “What? What are you talking about? You’re seeing things Jiminie. Clean your glasses please.” Jungkook closed his eyes again.

“I know what I saw. Oh My God, what’s happen…” Before Jimin could get the words out, his face was on the big screen again. It was a scene of him walking through the botanical gardens in Japan. Large blossoms from a Japanese maple were falling into his hair. Jimin screamed again.

“Did you see that?” Jimin hit Jungkook as hard as he could. Jungkook jumped up. The scene was back to the regular movie again.

“Jungkook, something is happening, we have to get out of here,” Jimin was in full panic mode.

“Baby, you’re freaking out. What’s wrong?” Jungkook was growing concerned.

Jimin began to stand up, “My face keeps popping up on the screen.” 

The screen began to glitch again. This time the screen never returned to normal. Jimin was standing at the top of a mountain in Dubai. He stood there stoic as he watched the swirling sand dunes. The next scene, Jimin was standing in the snow and large snowflakes were falling on his face and into his mouth. The next scene, Jimin was laughing as he walked down the beach in Saipan. The next scene, Jimin was on stage dancing to “Fire” with explosions all around him. The next scene, Jimin sat meditating on the beach under the full moon.

“You see this?” Jimin was yelling, “Why am I on screen?”

“Because it’s where you belong,” Jungkook said calmly.

“What?” Jimin was in full melt down mode, he couldn’t understand why Jungkook was so calm.

“I said, it’s where you belong,” Jungkook smiled wide and bright.

A quartet arose at the very top of the theater and began to sing. Jimin spun around to see them all huddled together singing, “I need you”. The choir sang another two versus until they were replaced with another group. This time, twenty more people were standing, facing Jimin and singing “Ocean Eyes”. The second group continued to sing until their voices were drowed out by a third group of about seventy-five people who sang “There for You”. The different choirs were now all singing together. Jimin looked around and over 150 people were standing and serenading him. His video continued to play on the big screen in the back ground. 

“They’re singing all of my favorite songs.” Jimin said absent mindedly.

The last group of about one hundred people stood up and joined the rest. They began singing Serendipity. The song was broken perfectly into five harmonies along the pentatonic scale. All of them, now over two hundred people, were serenading Jimin.

Jimin’s head was cloudy. He couldn’t process what was happening. How did a full chorus of over two hundred people end up in a movie theater? Why were they singing to him? Why was there a video of him playing on the movie screen?

“Jungkook-ah, do you see this?” Jimin turned around to fetch Jungkook. He froze. Jungkook was knelt down before him on one knee holding a 5ct diamond ring. The entire choir crecendoed to “Just let me looooove yooooooooooou”. Jimin’s mouth dropped open. He stared down and Jungkook. His eyes bulged widely and he stumbled back and fell into his seat.

“oh baby,” Jimin whispered as he put his hand up to his mouth. The choir had stopped singing.

“Park Jimin,” Jungkook said quietly.

Jimin popped up from his seat and whispered to Jungkook. “Oh baby. Oh baby say it. SAY IT!” Jimin began bouncing around excitedly watching Jungkook’s face.

Jungkook smiled and began to laugh, “Park Jimin. Will you marry me?”

Jimin screamed, “YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!” He launched himself full speed into Jungkook’s chest knocking him completely over. The entire movie theater erupted into cheers and applause. Jungkook righted himself and got back to his knees. Jimin dropped to his knees in front of him. Jungkook removed the boyfriend ring that he had given Jimin five years earlier and replaced it with his new engagement ring. The theater erupted into cheers again.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I’m so happy and I love you.” Jimin was showering Jungkook with kisses.

Jungkook stood up and spoke to the crowd, “And thank you to all of you, the Claye Vocale Choir of Paris. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

The choir erupted again and gave themselves a round of applause.

Jimin stood in absolute astonishment, “You hired all of these people?”

“Yes. I needed some props to fill the movie theater. Why not use a choir?” Jungkook was so excited.

Jimin continued, “And what is this movie?”

“It is the ultimate GCF. It goes on for another two hours. It’s ten years of your footage that I felt was most beautiful. Thank goodness I had already finished it before my memory card was stolen. I paid the movie theater owner to let me play it towards the end of the film. I rented out the entire place, so he didn’t care. Now enough of your questions. Let’s go.” Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s hand.

“Now what? I don’t think my heart can handle any more Mr. Fiance.” Jimin grimaced as the words Mr. Fiance came out of his mouth.

“Mr. Fiance? That’s terrible, let’s work on that. We’re on our way to do some sight seeing. We’re here for another two days and we’re going to make the most of it. We’re going to see Paris as an engaged couple. The fun is just beginning. HEY!” Jungkook yelled to the choir. “I think we need one more song. Make it special.” The choir immediately broke out into an acapella version of “Euphoria”.

Jimin laughed and laughed. He held on to Jungkook’s arm tightly as they exited the theater to begin their Paris adventure.

The engaged couple spent two days in Paris sight seeing, shopping, eating and making love. They celebrated their engagement sparing no expense. On the morning of their scheduled departure, Jungkook had the private jet, fueled and ready to go. They boarded as they prepared to travel back to Seoul. 

Jimin could tell that Jungkook was feeling anxious about going back home. He held his hand.  
“This was amazing Kookie. I will never forget this.”

Jungkook smiled and gave Jimin a kiss on the forehead. “I’m so happy you enjoyed it Jimin. All I wanted was for you to have a good time…and be my fiancé of course.” Jungkook smiled but there was emptiness behind it.

“Jungkook-ah, I need you talk to me.” Jimin braced. He knew what Jungkook was going to say.

“I’m nervous about making the drop tomorrow.” Jungkook admitted.

Jimin looked firmly in Jungkook’s eyes, “I’ll be right there beside you. We’re doing this together. You said yourself, Kwang has this under control. It’s going to be quick and easy and then this will all be behind us. I’m sure Jackson will be texting us the time and drop off location any moment now. We got this.”

“We got this.” Jungkook repeated.

Jimin held Jungkook’s hand and kissed each of his fingers. When he got to his ring finger, he said, “Oh, I get to chose a new ring to go here, don’t I?”

“You do.” Jungkook smiled. “I DO.” Jimin said as he smiled back.


	23. Black Dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon that chases the sun that chases the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have moved forward to the year 2020. Please remember that this is fiction. This does not in any way describe actual events. This is complete fiction. A result of my imagination. Please read the warning tags before you read the story.

Chapter 23 – Black Dwarf

Sgt. Kwang carried a large duffle bag full of money into Jimin’s and Hoseok's living room and sat it on the floor.

“So this is it?" Hoseok asked.

Kwang began to speak to all of them, “Yes, the money is real from Jimin and Jungkook's bank account. But it’s all filled with dye packs. The serial number on each bill has been recorded for insurance. If for any reason he slips away before we arrest him, the packs will explode. If the dye pack goes off, insurance will replace each bill. It’s quite heavy so be prepared when you pick it up.

Jimin and Jungkook, it’s time to walk through the plan.

Jungkook, you’re going to drive correct? I’ll be trailing behind you. I’m an ex-police officer which means I’m not part of the force. I’m just a private citizen, so my involvement in the actual exchange will be limited. But I’ll be close by to monitor and provide another set of eyes.

I just did a final sweep of Min’s computer. She never made copies guys. That means when we get the original memory card back, we’ll be in the clear. The virus that I installed on her computer will self activate tonight right about the same time we make the exchange. I already hacked into Jackson’s phone and deleted all of the files he had regarding the matter.

The text that Jackson sent last night said to meet them at the old railway at 9:00pm KST. That leaves us about thirty minutes to get there and get into position. We’re going to keep this simple. You’ll get there, and park as close to the old railroad tracks as possible. You’ll leave the car running and keep the headlights on. You’ll need to bring your camara to verify that they are giving you the real memory card.”

“I’ll recognize it when I see it. It was custom made and not something you can buy in stores.” Jungkook added nervously.

Sgt. Kwang continued, “That’s good Jungkook. So Jungkook, you’ll show Jackson the money. But DO NOT give it to him. You’ll ask for the card. I’m sure that Min has it, so I imagine she will be the one to hand it over. Jimin will take the card. Jungkook, you do a quick look to authenticate, then Jimin, you will need to put it in the camara to validate that the footage is still there. Once you validate it, give Jungkook the word. Jungkook, you’ll then give Jackson the money. The two of you will back away and go straight to the car. The police will handle the rest. That’s pretty simple right?” Kwang looked at both of them trying to read their expressions.

Hoseok piped up, “So, if Jimin and Jungkook are going to be in position by the tracks, where should Seokjin and I be posted?”

Sgt. Kwang shook his head apologetically, “I’m sorry guys. I need you to stay here in the apartment. We can’t have too many people at the drop, it just complicates things. Plus, we don’t want to spook Jackson and have him back out.” 

Seokjin let the information wash over him, he sat up startled, “Wait a minute, you’re saying we can’t go? But they need us. We can’t let them do this alone.”

“They won’t be alone. Half of this south precinct is going to be right there with them. We don’t need you getting in the way. You'll stay here.” Kwang said finally.

Sgt. Kwang looked over at Hoseok. Jimin thought, for a brief moment, he saw them exchange eye contact and a loving smile.

Jimin spoke, “Guys, we’ll be ok. Sgt. Kwang is right, we need to keep this short, simple and sweet.” 

Jungkook just stared straight ahead. Sgt. Kwang looked at Jimin and Jungkook again, “Guys it’s about time for us to get going. Do you have any final questions? Do you understand what you’re supposed to be doing?”

“Yes, we understand.“ Jimin and Jungkook said in unison. 

Kwang received a phone call. He stepped into the corner to talk,

“Lieutenant, hello. Yes, yes, that’s good to hear. So how many units are in place? Four? That’s good. I’ll make sure to fall back to stay out of your way. The two are ready. I gave them all of the directions for the drop. You just make sure your men are in place and ready. I appreciate it Lieutenant. Thanks.

Alright, all units are in place. It’s go time boys. Jungkook, you start out. Remember, I’ll be right behind you.”

Jimin held Jungkook’s hand and led him to the door. Hoseok caught them before they stepped out. He walked up to them quickly and touched both of their cheeks.

“You got this. Do everything that Kwang says and you’ll get that card back. I’m proud of you both. I love you both.” Hoseok pulled both of them into a hug.

Seokjin walked up behing Hoseok and spoke to Jimin and Jungkook, “Don’t screw this up please. We have to get that card back because I’ll vomit if I have to see Jungkook’s penis again.” All four broke into laughter.

“Let’s go,” Kwang called out. He slapped Seokjin on the back, but stopped and gave Hoseok a long tight hug. 

Kwang, Jungkook and Jimin all walked down to the garage to their cars. Jungkook threw the bag of money in the back seat. He jumped into the driver’s seat and Jimin jumped in the passenger’s seat. Kwang jumped into his car and positioned himself behind them. Jungkook pulled forward and headed to the drop off location.

The old railroad was a stretch of rail that was once used by trains as the main thoroughfare for transporting merchandise into the Industrial district of Seoul. Active trains hadn’t run through the area in over twenty years. The tracks were over grown with weeds and the landing was now a large parking lot covered in black asphalt.

During the drive, Jimin talked nervously to try to keep Jungkook’s mind occupied, “I think my parents will give me away; my mom anyway. Dad will probably have picket signs and stage a protest out in front.” Jimin laughed. He continued, “I think we should have cupcakes instead of a cake. Cupcakes are supposed to be the new hip thing.”

Jungkook continued driving. He didn’t acknowledge Jimin.

“Do you want to serve dinner or just pass out some liquor and get everybody drunk?" Jimin giggled nervously.

“Dinner. I want food.” Jungkook finally spoke.

“I can see Sgt. Kwang trailing behind us. We’re in good hands.” Jimin turned around to look out the back window.

Jungkook looked into his rearview mirror and saw the unmarked car trailing about five cars behind them. He drove for another ten minutes before he came upon the drop location. He parked his car as close to the tracks as he could and left the engine running, just as Kwang instructed. He left the headlights on to help illuminate the abandoned yard. The two sat in the car for a moment.

“Jimin,” Jungkook called him quietly.

“Yes, yes, baby,” Jimin answered quietly.

“I can’t wait to be your husband.” Jungkook smiled.

“I can’t wait to be yours, I love you.” Jimin smiled back.

“Now let’s go reclaim our smut, shall we?” Jungkook said defiantly.

“Let’s get it.” Jimin smiled doing his best Jungkook impression.

Both of them exited the car. Jimin immediately stepped in front of Jungkook to lead the way to the trail. Even with the light from the headlights, it was still very dark. Jimin took out his phone and used the flashlight to light the way. Sgt. Kwang had assured them that they were surrounded by police, but they certainly felt alone. It was eerily quiet and the sky was pitch black with no stars or moon. Jungkook carried the very heavy duffle bag containing the money.

They stood in the designated spot and waited. 

It was 8:55pm KST. 

“I think I want a cake, instead of cupcakes, you know?” Jungkook finally answered Jimin’s question.

“Cake it is.” Jimin said lovingly.

They waited. It was 8:59pm KST

They waited more. It was 9:01pm KST

Suddenly a voice came from the distance.

“Alright you two freaks, let’s get this done so we can get out of here.” Jackson slurred angrily.

Min and Jackson could be seen standing just about 100 feet away from where Jimin and Jungkook stood. Jungkook took a step forward. Jimin stepped with him.

“Here is the money,” Jungkook leaned over and unzipped the bag so that Jackson could get a glimpse of the bills. Jimin used his phone to light up the bag to make sure Jackson got a good look. Jungkook continued, “give me the card, we’ll verify it and then the money is yours.” 

Jimin looked at Jungkook and gave him a slight smile and silently mouthed, “good”. Min stepped forward and handed the memory card to Jimin. Jungkook took one look at it and recognized it as his NOKIA sd memory card. He gave Jimin the nod and Jimin immediately slipped it into Jungkook’s camara. Jungkook had repeatedly given Jimin instructions on how to load the card into the camara and pull up the footage quickly, but Jimin was nervous and he stumbled a bit trying to remember the steps.

“Hurry up! Are you stalling?” Jackson yelled.

Jungkook kept his eyes on Jackson. He knew Jimin was nervous, but had full faith that he would get the camara working. It took Jimin another couple of seconds and suddenly the images popped up. Jimin clicked through. There were hundreds and hundreds of pictures on this one drive. Jimin finally located the movie. He watched a few seconds of the clip and then yelled, “We’re good, you can give them the money now.”

Jungkook walked over to Min. He looked at her and bowed, “Hello Min-Seo, it’s been a long time.” He dropped the money at her feet and backed away. Min refused to make eye contact with Jungkook. The guilt of what she was doing to him was crushing her. She told herself that it was just about the money, it was nothing personal. But she couldn’t help but feel emotionally tied to this horrible deed.

Sgt. Kwang was posted across the street. He watched as the scene played out. He spoke to them from afar, “Good job boys. Now just back away and head back to the car.”

Jungkook began to back away. He kept walking backwards until he was safely next to Jimin. 

Sgt. Kwang watched as Jimin and Jungkook slowly made their way towards the car. Kwang continued to coach them, even though they couldn’t hear him. “Good, keep moving towards the car.”

Jackson ran forward and grabbed the bag off the ground. As soon as his hands touched the handle, the entire rail yard lit up with blue flashing lights. Voices came from the distance, “Freeze, put your hands up.” Jackson stumbled to the ground blinded by the flashing lights.

“It’s a set up!” Min took off running in the direction of Jimin and Jungkook, she ran right past them and jumped into Jungkook’s running car and took off.

Jungkook and Jimin could hear a series of voices shouting, “She’s running, we’re in pursuit. Suspect Korean female, 5”1’ driving a 2020 White Mercedes SUV headed North towards downtown Seoul, request back up. All units are in pursuit.” Several of the officers were all yelling Min’s description into their walkie-talkie’s. Three of the four units assigned to the mission took off in hot pursuit of Min as she fled the scene to try to escape. There was one police officer who remained behind to take Jackson into custody.

As Jackson climbed to his feet, he pulled a .45 caliber automatic hand gun from his waist band. The officer saw Jackson’s gun and tried desperately to release his side arm from his holster, but Jackson was too fast. The officer never had a chance. Jackson shot the officer three times in the chest killing him dead on the spot.

Jackson spun around and pointed his gun at Jimin and Jungkook. They both stood frozen, not sure what to do. Their car was gone and they had no other place to take cover.

Sgt. Kwang ran furiously trying to get to the scene. But he was too far away to get there in time to stop the events from unfolding.

Without warning, Soujin stepped from behind the one remaining police car with her own 9mm pointed at Jackson. She began pleading,

“Bub, put the gun down. Please bub, you’re not in your right mind. Please. You’ve already hurt someone Jackson, put the gun down. Please Jackson please.” She had her gun firmly pointed at Jackson’s chest.

“Jinny why are you here? WHY ARE YOU FUCKING HERE?” Jackson yelled almost incoherently. “I’m not going to jail because of these two freaks. I WON’T GO TO JAIL. I‘LL KILL THEM FIRST!”

“Bub, NO, please, please, look at me. We can get you some help. Please. You don’t want to hurt them. They’re good people Jackson. He’s the same Kookles you always loved, you can’t hurt him. Look at me Jackson PLEEEEEEEEEASE, LOOK AT ME!” Soujin continued to beg her brother to put his gun down. Her voice was calm and steady. She hid her panic as best she could.

“You won’t shoot me. You won’t choose these freaks over your brother. TELL ME YOU WON’T CHOOSE THOSE FREAKS OVER YOUR OWN FUCKING BROTHER!” Jackson was so high that all rational thought had left him.

“I won’t, I love you Bub, you know you’re my number one. Just put the gun down and no one gets hurt and we can talk about this ok? Please don’t hurt them Jackson.” Soujin continued to plead through tears.

“FUCK YOU SOUJIN!” Those were the last words Jackson said before he aimed the gun directly at Jimin and fired.

Jungkook out of complete instincts, stepped in front of Jimin pushing him behind him. The bullet hit Jungkook on the left side of his chest, traveled through his flesh and exited through his upper left shoulder. Once the bullet exited Jungkook, it continued to travel and struck Jimin in the chest and lodged there deep within his flesh.

At the exact moment that Jackson shot his first shot, Soujin shot a single bullet into Jackson. The first shot hit him in the arm. Jackson was not deterred, he drew back his finger to release the trigger and shoot them again, however before he got his second shot off, Soujin emptied three more shots into Jackson. She released a blood curdling scream as her brother fell to the ground dead.

Jungkook turned around quickly to face Jimin, his eyes full of terror. He immediately began holding Jimin’s wound with both hands to try to stop it from bleeding.

“Jiminie, baby, you’re hit, you’re hit, oh God, we have to get you to the hospital." Jungkook cried.

“No. No. Not me. You.” Jimin’s eye’s were wide. He shook his head. He needed Jungkook to understand. He was speechless as he watched blood pour from Jungkook’s chest.

“Baby, I’m sorry, you’re going to be ok, you, love k? love k?” Jungkook rambled.

Jimin put his arms around Jungkook. Jungkook continued to ramble, “love u, k?” He slid through Jimin’s arms and dropped to his knees, then his eyes went blank as he toppled over onto his side. A pool of blood quickly gathered underneath him.

Jimin was still holding out his arms in the same position as if Jungkook were still there. The horrific nature of the events before him sent him on a slow decent into madness. The camara spilled out of his hands and dropped to the ground by his side.  
He stared straight ahead into the darkness; seeing nothing, hearing nothing. When suddenly, a light shined brightly in his face. It wasn’t warm, but it was comforting. It was so bright that Jimin had to squint a little. It was the light of his moon. Jimin broke into a brillilant smile. The glow from his moon made everything ok. 

“Jungkookie?”  
“Hi Babe.”  
“We’re hurt, aren’t we?”  
“Yes Jiminie. We’re hurt very badly.”  
“Jungkookie, what are we going to do?”  
“We have a wedding.”  
“OK, I’ll follow you wherever you go.”  
“We’ll stay.”  
“That’s a good choice, I think - I'll never leave you Jungkookie.”  
“It’s going to take me longer Jimin, will you be strong for me?”  
“Of course- can I trust you with my heart Jungkookie?”  
“Of course - I promise. I think we should go back now Jiminie.”  
“Whatever you say my love.”  
“Let’s get it!”

Jimin laughed. And then just as suddenly as the bright light on Jimin’s face appeared, the light dimmed. Jimin’s smile faded. Darkness was all around him again. He could hear the screams of Soujin as she clutched at her brother’s dead body. A single tear rolled down Jimin’s cheek before he collapsed in a heap and fell over the top of Jungkook. 


	24. Wrath of Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we are faced with dealing with the gut wrenching emotional trauma of the members as they try to find strength and hope in the midst of the tragedy that has befallen their family.

Chapter 24 – Wrath of Namjoon

Seokjin dialed Jungkook’s number for a third consecutive time. “Still no answer!”  
Hoseok simultaneously dialed Jimin’s number for the fourth time. Jimin didn’t pick up either. Hoseok threw his phone in anger.

“I don’t understand why the police wouldn’t allow us to go, it was just a simple drop off.” Hoseok complained.

Seokjin sat on the couch, “I’m sure everything is fine. They’re probably just talking to the police. It’s over now, I’m sure. We’ll hear from them soon.” Seokjin said reassuringly.

Hoseok’s phone rang. He panicked as he looked around the room trying to determine where he had thrown it. He found it partially obscured under the couch.

“Thank God. That’s probably them now.” Hoseok released a sigh of relief. “Just as we thought, it's Kwang.” Hoseok spoke anxiously, “Hey Kwang, please tell me this is over and those two knuckleheads are on their way home? We’ve been worried sick.” Hoseok laughed throughout his last sentence.

Hoseok listened to Kwang’s voice on the other line. His eyes were motionless. His pupils dilated as he heard the words Kwang was speaking.

Seokjin was immediately alarmed by Hoseok’s expression. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Pressure began to build in his head. His stomach turned, his heart sank and the feeling of dread compressed him. Seokjin continued to watch Hoseok’s face. Every word spoken seemed to push him deeper and deeper into despair. He braced himself against the wall preparing to hear the news. 

Hoseok dropped the phone without hanging up.

He spoke calmly at first, “There’s been an accident.”

“What? What happened?” Seokjin was anxious.

“They’ve been shot. Kwang says they may not make it. We, we have to gather the other members. Oh God Seokjin, we never even told them what was happening. Tae. How are we going to explain this to Tae?” Hoseok rushed to gather his belongings, fighting through  
tears. He was tearing through the apartment like a mad man trying to find his keys and his coat.

“What? You’re being ridiculous. Of course, they’re going to make it.” Seokjin’s own tears started to flow.

Hoseok screamed, “We have to go NOW, we have to get to them. Seokjin, listen to me. It’s serious. Jungkook didn’t have a pulse when the ambulance arrived. Jimin was breathing but Kwang says as soon as they lost Jungkook’s pulse, they lost Jimin’s too. We have to get the other members and get to the hospital. We have to go. Oh God, their parents. 

When Hoseok and Seokjin arrived at the hospital, they were directed to the waiting room. No one had any information to give them about Jimin or Jungkook. They sat in the waiting room praying for good news. Namjoon burst through the doors full of anger, confusion and panic.

“What the hell is going on? Was it a robbery? Stalkers? Who the fuck would shoot them? How are they doing? Do we know anything? They’re going to be ok, right?” Namjoon was an emotional wreck. 

Yoongi and Tae followed behind him. Neither of them spoke.

“We haven’t heard anything. Look, I need to talk to the three of you. We need to tell you how this happened.” Seokjin tried to speak calmly.

“What do you mean? What do you know about this?” Namjoon said suspiciously.

“Joon, sit down. Tae, please forgive us for not telling you sooner.” Hoseok took a deep breath and began to explain. “Jimin and Jungkook were being blackmailed. Some things happened in Japan and some of their personal property was stolen. The blackmailers threatened to expose them as a gay couple and release “footage” of them if they didn’t agree to pay them $2 million dollars.”

“What the fuck? What the FUCK? How could something like this go on and you not tell me? I’m their fucking manager for fuck sake! So, these blackmailers, that’s who shot them? Why didn’t you call the police? Why didn’t you get some professional help? Seokjin you know better. How could you keep something like this from me? This affects the entire company. Our careers. What the fuck?" Namjoon spun around and kicked a chair clear across the room.

Seokjin spoke, “Joon, calm down."

“Don’t you dare tell me to fucking calm down. Our brothers are in there dying because of some bullshit that could have been avoided.” Namjoon was trembling with a combination of anger, fear and anguish. Too many emotions for him to contain. He picked up another chair and began to bang it repeatedly into the wall. The chair splintered apart in his hands. Security was summoned by a frightened janitor who was mopping the common area. Namjoon promptly calmed down and apologized.

“You can’t act like this Namjoon. You’re causing a scene. I know you’re upset but causing thousands of dollars of damage to the hospital isn’t going to help matters.” Hoseok was stern with Namjoon, yet his calming voice seemed to lower the volume on Namjoon’s temper.

Seokjin overlooked Namjoon’s little interruption and continued telling the story where Hoseok left off, “The police were involved. We called the police and hired a private investigator. The drop off was tonight. Everything was covered. They even got the stolen property back. But, something went wrong.” Seokjin said sadly.

Just as if he were deliberately queued up, Kwang walked through the emergency room doors holding Jungkook’s camera covered in blood. Hoseok ran to him and they embraced as Hoseok cried in his arms. “What happened, you have to tell us what happened,” Hoseok blubbered.

Namjoon stared at Kwang and Hoseok as they embraced. “What’s Hobi’s ex doing here? Is this who you hired to help?” 

“Yes, I told you, we were in good hands. It wasn’t enough just to get the memory cards back, we also needed 100% assurance that there were no copies. Kwang gave us that,” Seokjin affirmed.

“Then what happened? Kwang, give us some answers please. How did this happen?” Namjoon’s voice had turned from anger to pure bewilderment.

Kwang began to tell the story, “Jackson and his Aunt Min-Seo came up with a plan to blackmail them. She broke into their hotel room in Tokyo and stole a memory card that showed them in compromised positions. We had a sting planned for the drop off. Jimin and Jungkook did everything right. They were on their way out of there. Once the police moved in for the arrest, Min ran. She stole Jungkook’s SUV and the entire unit fled after her leaving only one officer. No one knew Jackson had a gun. The officer was a rookie and he was woefully unprepared to deal with the situation alone. Jackson got the jump on him and killed him, then he turned the gun on Jimin and Jungkook. He got one shot off before his sister –” 

 

Namjooon interrupted Kwang urgently. “His sister! Soujin? Soujin was a part of this mess?” Namjoon looked back and Yoongi. The two shared a shocked glance.

Kwang continued, “No, she wasn’t part of this at all. She was just trying to protect her brother, but she ended up having to kill him. After Jackson shot the police officer, she shot him. She’s downtown in lock up. She’s being arraigned in the morning. I have a feeling that she shot her brother to save Jimin and Jungkook, but she’s not able to speak right now, not even to save her own skin. She’s too distraught over her brother’s death. She’s being charged with murder. To make matters worse, Min was killed during the high-speed chase. She was speeding, lost control of the car and broke the barrier on the south street bridge and plunged into the water. We haven’t been able to break the news to Soujin yet. 

Jimin and Jungkook were the only witnesses to their shooting. They are the only two who can tell us what happened. I was running toward the scene and didn’t see anything unfold after Jackson shot the officer. We know it was Jackson who shot Jimin and Jungkook because a .45 caliber gun was recovered next to his body with his prints. It matched the .45 caliber bullet that tore through the two of them.” 

And with that, Tae doubled over in tears. Hoseok ran to his side and hugged him. Namjoon burst into tears. Yoongi sat expressionless trying to understand everything he was hearing.

Kwang spoke again, he realized that the casual nature with which he spoke of Jimin and Jungkook’s shooting had greatly upset the members. “I’m going to leave and let you have some privacy. I need to get back to the scene to see if there is anything I can do to help. This is Jungkook’s camara. He was able to get the memory card back. The money is still in police custody, but it’ll be released back to them within a day or two. Good luck, I’m pulling for them. Ok?" He looked at Hoseok still embracing Tae. He gave him a kiss on the top of his head and walked out of the emergency room exit doors.”

Seokjin seemed to be the only one capable of functioning. He remembered that Hoseok hadn’t called either of their parents. He stepped into the adjacent waiting room and phoned both of them. He told them to get there as soon as possible. He spared them the details of what happened. He advised them to get to their children quickly. Next, he walked down the hall to the nurse’s station and asked for an update on Jimin and Jungkook.

“The Doctor will come to see you shortly. He has important information to share with you.” The Nurse assured Seokjin that someone would be there soon.

The five of them sat and waited for another three hours before the Doctor finally came out to speak to them.

The Doctor walked over. He looked and fatigued. Tae rushed to the front to be closest to the Doctor when he spoke.

The Doctor began, “They’ve been in surgery for three hours. Jimin should be out soon. Jungkook.” He took a deep breath, “Jungkook coded in the ambulance but we were able to get him breathing and get him stable. He’s lost a tremendous amount of blood. His pulse was so weak that we had to do a transfusion before we could even open him up. He’s a rare AB negative. We used every drop of blood that we had on hand to stabilize him, but he’s still in grave danger. If we don’t get him more blood soon, he isn’t going to make it. We have orders placed, but, it’s a long process. The bullet entered his upper left shoulder and hit an artery. That’s what caused the devastating blood loss. Lucky for him, the bullet went straight through without hitting any bone or significant muscle. If the bullet had entered just a few inches lower, it would have gone straight through his heart and he wouldn’t be here. 

As for Jimin. The bullet that traveled through Jungkook, is the same bullet that lodged into him. We were able to extract it. Jungkook took the brundt of the force of the bullet. By the time it exited him, it had lost most of its force, but it was still enough to cause some musculature damage in Jimin’s upper shoulder. Again, a few inches lower and we’d be planning both of their funerals. But other than a little stiffness and a little soreness, Jimin’s injuries really aren’t that significant. It’s why we’re so perplexed as to why he won’t wake up. He coded shortly after Jungkook. His heart just stopped beating. We had to work to stabilize both of them at the same time. As soon as one came back online, so did the other. There’s no physical explanation for it."

Seokjin asked what everyone was too afraid to ask, “Will they be ok?”

“Jimin, we hope so. He just needs to wake up. He went into shock and we believe that his body is still recovering. But his injuries should heal within a few weeks.”

“Jungkook, we need to wait. Only time will tell. Our first concern right now is to get him some blood. He lost over half of his total blood volume. He’s in bad shape.” The Doctor informed them.

Tae screamed, “They have to be ok. They have to be. Please God, they have to be ok." Tae put his head down and cried. His body shook as the tears violently erupted from his eyes.

Seokjin probed the Doctor a bit further, “When can we see them?”

The Doctor responded, “I’m afraid Jungkook is still in surgery. We’ve got to mend all of the structures that were damaged by the bullet. The good news is that if we can get him through this, he’ll heal very quickly with a little Physical Therapy. I know you guys are performers. With a little hard work, we can get him right back to normal. Jimin is out of surgery now, but he’s still unconscious. Let’s give him a few hours and then we can let you see you him. He’s got next of kin listed as Jungkook. That can’t be right, does he have parents?”

Seokjin spoke, “They’re on the way. They’re out of the Country traveling and should be here within the next 7-8 hours. Jungkook’s parents are on their way as well. They’re abroad and won’t be able to get here until late tomorrow.”

“Let the nurse know when they arrive and I’ll update them on their son’s condition.” The Doctor gave them a comforting smile and walked out of the waiting room.

The members spread throughout the waiting room and prepared for a long night of waiting. No one spoke. No one dared.


	25. Blood Sweat and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin must deal with the grief and turmoil of watching the love of his life slowly die. But it's Jungkook himself who comes to Jimin in a dream and gives him advice that could save both of their lives.

Chapter 25 – Blood Sweat and Tears

Jimin awoke with a start.

“JUNGKOOK!” He looked around frantically hoping to see him. Jungkook was not there. Jimin ripped off his IV, his morphine drip, his finger monitor, and his blood-pressure cuff and began to crawl out of the bed. The dislodging of his morphine drip caused an alarm to go off at the main nurse’s station. His shoulder was bandaged. He tried to avoid putting weight on it as he finagled his way out of the bed on his way to find Jungkook.

The head nurse, who was subbing for Soujin came running into Jimin’s room.

“NO, NO, NO, where do you think you’re going? Get back in bed. You can’t walk Sir,” she said as she grabbed Jimin gingerly by the arm and pushed him back down into his bed.

“Where’s Jungkookie, please, I have to see him. He’s here, I know he’s here.” Jimin mumbled incoherently.

“Hey, calm down. We kind of figured you would want to see him. If you allow me to hook you back up to your monitors, I’ll take you to see him. He should be out surgery now, ok?” The nurse smiled and placed Jimin’s heart rate monitor back on his finger and reinserted his morphine drip.

She grabbed a wheel chair out of the corner and helped Jimin sit. She dislodged all of his medical equipment and placed it on the portable stand so he could take it with him as he went to visit Jungkook.

“The Nurse wheeled him into the hallway. They traveled the distance of four rooms before she came to the ICU. She opened the wide door and wheeled Jimin in. The room was dark and cold. There was a steady sound of the heart monitor as it churped along with Jungkook’s heartbeat. The Nurse pushed Jimin further into the room. Jungkook had tubes hooked up to every part of his body. He was breathing on his own, but his breathing was labored and slow. He looked as if every ounce of blood had been drained from him. His left shoulder was heavily bandaged in layers and layers or gauze and compression sleeves.

The nurse wheeled Jimin to the edge of Jungkook’s bed.

Jimin trembled. He couldn’t understand how someone so young, healthy and strong could be reduced to this weak helpless soul that lay before him. Jimin lifted his right hand to touch Jungkook. He was shaking so badly that he vibrated the bed as he drew closer. Jungkook was cold to Jimin’s touch. He was so pale that he almost had a blue hue to his skin.

Jimin, who was barely conscious himself and still heavily under the influence of morphine, spoke to his fiance, “You promised. You told me I had to be strong. I’m being strong. I’m doing it, now you have to keep your promise.”

Jimin laid his head down on Jungkook’s free arm. The nurse who had escorted Jimin to the room knew that he was in no condition to sit in a wheelchair to remain by Jungkook’s bedside. He still needed to be in bed himself. She also knew that she would have one hell of a fight on her hands if she tried to make Jimin leave and go back to his room. She decided to transfer Jimin’s bed to Jungkook’s room. This way Jimin could still be under her care while staying by Jungkook’s side. Jimin was more than amicable to the idea.

“Listen, I don’t want you walking. If you get out of this bed, you must use the wheelchair. Do you understand me? You’re still too weak and you’re still healing. We just removed a bullet from you. Do you understand me?” The nurse preached at Jimin.

Jimin smiled and nodded. He was so relieved to be next to Jungkook, that he didn’t care what sacrifices he needed to make in order to remain there.

“How is he? When is he going to wake up?” Jimin looked up at the nurse.

“He’s not doing well. He lost a lot of blood. We gave him one transfusion, but it just wasn’t enough. We’re waiting for more blood to arrive. He just needs to hang on.” The nurse regretted being the one to deliver the news to Jimin, but someone had to set his expectations so he understood the seriousness of the situation.

Jimin looked at Jungkook, “Jungkookie, this wasn’t our deal. You said,” Jimin’s voice was cloaked in tears, “you said, I just had to be strong and we would stay - together. You promised I could trust you with my heart. You promised. You promished.” Jimin wept on Jungkook’s arm.

The nurse helped Jimin into his bed. She pushed his bed over as close as possible so that Jimin could hold Jungkook’s hand. She left them to be alone. She didn’t know how much time Jungkook had left, but she knew that every moment of it needed to be spent with Jimin.

Jimin slowly dozed off into a morphine induced sleep. His dreams were anxious and confusing. Jimin twitched in his sleep as his subconscious manipulated his thoughts. The memories replayed like a scripted movie. He saw Jungkook’s face covered in blood. He saw Jungkook carrying the bag of money to Min. He saw Jungkook on one knee proposing. Then he saw blood pouring from Jungkook’s chest. Jimin could feel Jungkook speaking to him within his dreams. He watched himself in the bed talking to Jungkook. Jimin could hear the words echo from Jungkook’s mouth as he spoke in his dream,  
_“No, Jimin, you said something that is amazing to me. You said sometimes you feel like I’m bone of your bone…_  
_bone of your bone…_  
_Jimin we even have the same blood type…_  
_Very rare AB negative…_  
_Very rare AB negative…_  
_Very rare AB negative…”_

Jimin could hear that phrase repeated again and again. He could see Jungkook’s mouth saying, very rare AB negative.

Jimin awoke screaming. His face was covered in sweat and he was shaking again.

“NURSE, NURSE, NURSE, NURSE!” He was screaming so loudly that his voice was straining under the volume. He hit every button on his medical panel trying to get the Nurse to respond. He tried to crawl out of the bed, but lost his balance and crashed to the floor on his injured arm. He screamed out.

“AHHHHHHHH SHIT! NURSE, NURSE, AHHHH." He writhed in pain.

The nurse came rushing through the door. She immediately ran to Jimin to help him get back into his wheelchair.

“You’re a really bad patient, you know that? What is now?” She complained as she picked him up from the floor.

Jimin began wrestling with her and screaming, “AB negative, AB negative. I’m AB negative. I can give him the blood, please listen to me, listen to me. I’m AB negative too. We have the same blood type.” Jimin screamed until he was out of breath.

Despite all of the noise and commotion that Jimin was making, Jungkook still did not move.

The nurse stared down at him in disbelief.  
“What, you’re AB negative? Are you sure? We tested all of your friends out there and none of them were a match. We were going to wait until his parents got here and test them. Do you really think you have the same blood type?”

“I know we do. I know we do. Test me please. I can save him." Jimin began pleading through tears. “We have to do it soon. Please. We’re losing him. I can feel it.”

The nurse helped Jimin to his wheelchair. He wheeled himself over to Jungkook, “I’m coming baby. Now I know what you meant, I get it. I’ll be back." He squeezed Jungkook’s hand as the nurse wheeled him toward the phlebotomist's testing station.

““It’s a miracle!” The nurse exclaimed, “You’re an exact match.”  
“Yes, I told you. It is kind of miracle-ly isn’t it?" Jimin laughed at his use of the word as he recounted his conversation with Jungkook from so many days ago.

“We can only take so much blood from you at one time. You’re still recovering too,“ The nurse warned.

“Can you take enough to save him?” Jimin asked hopefully.

“I don’t know. He really needs a lot Sir.” The nurse said soberly.

“Look at me,” Jimin looked up at the nurse in somewhat of a threatening manner, “if you don’t do this transfusion, he will die. You take as much of my blood as you need to save him. You don’t want his death on your hands.”

“Well first, I don’t respond to threats sweetie. Secondly, you will give him as much blood as you can without risking your life. Because guess what? I don’t want YOUR death on my hands either. Now let’s get started. We can definitely get a couple of Liters going his way. Then the Doctor will tell us how much more we can do.” The Nurse had little patience for Jimin's empty threats.

The phlebotomist came to sit down and smiled sweetly and Jimin. She pulled out several viles and began hooking them up to Jimin’s IV. She switched off the IV, which allowed blood to begin flowing through the port. Jimin relaxed as his blood was taken from him.

It took Jimin almost 20 minutes to drain enough blood for Jungkook. The Doctor had given the phlebotomist permission to take as much blood as she needed. Jimin’s health was stable enough that he could handle it.

The nurse rolled Jimin back to his and Jungkook’s room. Jimin wheeled himself over to Jungkook’s bed side. Jungkook was still laying there peaceful, pale, and still. The Doctors had already started pumping Jimin’s blood into him but it seemed that Jungkook wasn’t responding. Jungkook’s shoulder was very heavily bandaged. It was an eery feeling for Jimin to see Jungkook in this condition.

Jimin held Jungkook’s hand. He noticed that his fingers were still stained with blood. The nurses tried to clean up most of the blood from the shooting, but Jungkook’s skin still had stains all over from where he lay in a pool of his own blood for countless minutes. Jimin knew that the blood on Jungkook’s hands, belonged to him. Jungkook, forever selfless, had put his hands up to Jimin’s gushing wound to try to contain his bleeding, not realizing that his own wounds were much greater.

Jimin rolled himself over to the sink and drew a large bowl of soapy water. He wheeled himself back over to Jungkook. Holding the water bowl between his legs, he pulled out a towel from a stack of clean linens by the bedside. He soaked the towel in the soapy water and began washing Jungkook’s fingers. He washed the blood out of his hair and off his neck. The bowl turned red with Jungkook’s blood. Jimin wheeled himself back over to the sink and made another bowl of clean water. He sang to Jungkook as he washed away more blood that had dried around his chest and arms. He repeated the routine multiple times until all traces of blood had been removed from Jungkook’s body.

The burn of fresh tears trailed down Jimin's cheeks. He lifted himself out of his wheelchair and reached over Jungkook’s face. He kissed his pale blue lips. Jimin wiped away his own tears and began to speak.

“Hi. I’m here. I know you can hear me. I gave you all of my blood, you know. The least you could do is acknowledge my presence. You’re a brat you know that? If you hadn’t jumped in front that bullet, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Jimin laughed as he held Jungkook’s hand. “You saved my life. The Doctors say if that bullet had hit me first, it would have likely killed me. You, my Anpanman, took the full impact. You did that for me. Why do you love me so?

Well, anyway, we’re even, because I saved your life. I gave you a blood transfusion. You should be up and back to normal soon. I’m being strong, like you asked.” Jimin lost control of his emotions. He moved as close to Jungkook’s face as he could. With his lips only centimeters away from Jungkook's cheek, he whispered, “You promised we were going to stay together. You’ve never broken your promises to me. Don’t break your promise.” Jimin’s lip began to quiver as he cried at Jungkook’s side. Jimin's tears flowed from his eyes on to Jungkook's cheek. He lifted himself out of his wheelchair and surveyed Jungkook’s entire body. Tubes were everywhere. He struggled to climb into bed with Jungkook using his single uninjured arm for leverage. He craftfully avoided disturbing any of the tubes and slid in as close to Jungkook as possible, laying his head on his chest. “Keep your promise,” he whispered before kissing Junkook lightly on the lips.

After about two hours alone with his fiance, Jimin decided it was time to go talk to the other members and let them know how they were doing.

“Jungkook-ah, I have to go now. I have to talk to Tae and the others and tell them what happened. Now would be a really good time to wake up so that I could give them good news.” Jimin paused for a moment, hoping to see Jungkook react to his plea. But Jungkook lay there, still not moving, still pale and ghostly, still dying.

Jimin didn’t want to leave him alone. But he knew he had to go and talk to his brothers. He wheeled himself out of Jungkook’s room and down the hall towards the waiting room. Tae, Namjoon, Hoseok, Seokjin and Yoongi had been there overnight waiting to hear word of their recovery.

The members all ran towards Jimin when they saw him slowly navigating his wheelchair down the hallway. It was a challenge for him to wheel himself around because he had the use of only one arm. Tae was the first to touch him. He kissed Jimin on the top of the head and wrapped his arms around him gently, taking care not to touch his heavily bandaged shoulder. Yoongi and Namjoon both knelt on the floor in front of Jimin so they could get a good a look at him. Seokjin and Hoseok just stood back and wept.

“I’m ok. Jungkook is not good. He lost a lot of blood.” Jimin held back his tears.

Tae held Jimin’s hand and spoke gently, “Yes, the Doctor told us everything. We all tested to try to donate blood but none of us were a match. Turns out he’s got some crazy blood type that only 6% of people have. None of us could…”

“I have it.” Jimin interrupted Tae while he was speaking.

“What?” Yoongi said.

“I have it. We have the exact same blood type. He found out a few years ago when I had the fainting spell. I gave him all the blood he needs but – he still isn’t responding. I may have been too late.” Jimin looked down.

Tae reached his arms around Jimin carefully to avoid disturbing his injured shoulder. He provided a warm hug for Jimin to cry into.

“Do you guys know what happened? He saved my life. He jumped in front a bullet for me. What kind of love is that? Why would he do that? Jackson was pointing the gun at me, not at him.” Jimin broke down fully for the first time since regaining consciousness. He continued to cry into Tae’s arms. He felt safe there.

Hoseok and Seokjin stepped forward and put their arms around Tae. They all wept together. Namjoon stood up, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Look, I have to make some type of statement. I have no doubt that this has leaked to the press. We have to get in front of this and keep ARMY calm while we work on getting you and Jungkook well. I’m happy you’re ok Mochi. I need to step out and get something written and released through our press core. But I’ll be back. Call me immediately if anything changes with Kookie.” Namjoon left the hospital.

Tae spoke to Jimin very lovingly, “How are you? I know you’re worried about Jungkook but he wouldn’t want you not taking care of yourself.”

“Yeah, he would kill me if I didn’t take care of myself.” Jimin smiled. "I’ve gotten enough lectures about that. He still doesn’t trust me after that whole “dramatic nap” I took years ago. I’m doing well. Seems like I went through some scary experiences while I was unconscious, but I’m fine now. I promised Jungkook that I would be fine. I'll have to do a few weeks of physical therapy, but other than that, I should be able to dance and perform just as usual. I was able to give Jungkook the blood because I was healthy enough to do it. I’ll be fine as long as Jungkookie is fine.” Jimin squeezed Tae’s hand.

“He’s going to be ok, we have to believe that,” Yoongi said. “Can we see him?”

“No. He’s still fresh out of surgery in ICU, he’s suspectible to infections, plus he just had a blood transfusion. The Doctors don’t want anyone in there for another few hours until after they’ve had a chance to monitor his condition. But, don’t worry. I’m with him 24 hours. The Nurse moved my hospital bed into his room. I’m keeping a close eye on him.” Jimin smiled.

Jimin’s Nurse came down the hallway.

“There you are. I was looking for you. I didn’t give you permission to leave your room. You’re still in recovery Sir. You were shot. Do you know what shot means? My goodness you’re a horrible patient.” The Nurse smiled as she pulled Jimin's wheelchair back out of the waiting room. “Now come on, let’s get you back to your room. I have to get another morphine vile added to your IV otherwise you will come out of your skin when that pain starts to hit.” Jimin waived goodbye to his brothers.

The Nurse wheeled Jimin back into Jungkook’ somber hospital room. There was no change in Jungkook’s appearance.

“He should be better by now. It’s been hours since I gave him the blood. Why isn’t he getting better?” Jimin asked the question rhetorically.

“Let’s get you into bed.” The Nurse gave Jimin a set of antibotics and the rest of his pain killer medicine. “Before I go, I have something for you.” She reached down into her pocket and pulled out a diamond engagement band. “I belive this is yours. We had to remove it during surgery, but I promised that I would log it and give it back to you personally. It’s very pretty. What does it mean? Your ring?”

“It’s my engagement ring. We just got engaged a few days ago.” Jimin said proudly.

Jimin was beyond excited to get his ring back. He slipped it on his finger and took a deep purposeful breath. He felt exhilarated, strong, alive. The ring had given him the energy he needed to fight not only for himself, but for Jungkook too.

“Well it’s very pretty. Congratulations.” She closed the topic of conversation and excused herself from the room.

Jimin dozed off. He was exceedingly exhausted. He remained asleep for most of the day and night. The next morning, he awoke to the sound of muffled voices standing over him. He opened his eyes to see his Mom and Dad.

“Hi Mommy!” He was so excited to see his mother. Despite their differences, he was equally as happy to see his Dad.

“Oh my precious Chim. My precious, precious boy. How are you? We’ve been worried sick. We ran into Namjoon in the waiting room. He told us everything that happened. We are so going to sue that police department,” Jimin’s mom started. “Who uses two pop stars as decoys in a sting with dangerous criminals. What a bunch of idiots!! How are you Chim? You look tired.”

Jimin smiled as he lifted his head slightly to look past his mother to check on Jungkook. Jungkook wasn’t there.

“Where is he? Where is he Mom? Where’s Jungkook?” Jimin’s voice rose as he looked around.

Calm down my sweet son. Calm down. He’s in his room in ICU. Last night after you fell asleep, the Nurses moved you back down here to your room. Jungkook needs a little more privacy, especially considering all of the visitors you’ve had.

“I have to see him. Please mom, I have to see him. He needs me Mommy. I should have never left him.” Jimin was frantic.

“It’s ok, don’t get upset Jimin, I’m sure the Nurse will help you get back to him.” Jimin’s mom tried to calm him.

“You don’t understand Mommy, I have to be with him.” Jimin began fighting to get out of the bed.

Jimin’s parents were concerned by the frenzied look in his eyes.

Jimin’s dad looked at his wife and spoke calmly, “You know what honey, why don’t you let me handle this? Jimin,” he continued, “let me help you get into the wheelchair. The Nurse says you shouldn’t be walking just yet. Let’s load you into your wheelchair and I’ll take you down to see him.”

Jimin was speechless. He didn’t know why his father was being so kind and polite regarding Jungkook but now was not the time to question his motives. Jimin slid down into his wheelchair and his dad wheeled him towards Jungkook’s room.

“Thank you Daddy.” Jimin said quietly.

“Alright, here we are, this is it,” Jimin’s father turned the handle on the large door to ICU and opened it wide for Jimin to be pushed in.

Jimin looked at Jungkook. There seemed to be more color in his cheeks. He also seemed to have more of a “presence” than he had the previous 24 hours.

“We’re getting married Daddy.” Jimin blurted out his news without any warning. “I don’t care if you don’t approve. I love you and I don’t want to lose you. But you’re the one who’s wrong here.” Jimin’s voice was strong. He never made eye contact with his father. Instead, he stared into Jungkook’s face studying the changes that had occurred since the previous evening. “He looks better.” Jimin said optimistically.

Jimin’s father wasn’t surprised by the news of his son’s engagement. “I know about your engagement Jimin. I know about Paris. He’s – he’s a brave soul. He spoke to your mother and I before he proposed; when you were in Busan last week. He wanted our blessing. I, of course, told him hell NO. Your mother gushed and made him some more chocolate truffles. Her answer was a resounding, YES!” Jimin’s father actually chuckled and smiled heartedly.

Jimin was awestruck. When had Jungkook found time to sneek behind his back to ask for their blessing to marry him? No wonder he was so insistent upon visiting Busan. Jimin punched the rosey cheeked Jungkook in his good arm, “You BRAT!” He laughed along with his father.

“YOU’RE AWFUL YOU KNOW THAT?” Jimin looked around to see his Nurse standing in the doorway with her arms crossed in agitation. “I finally get you back to your own room and you sneek right back here. And now it looks like you have an accomplice helping you. Sir, you’re aiding and abedding a very bad patient.”

Jimin’s father looked confused, “uhh-well, I don’t want to do that, do I?”

Jimin’s Nurse laughed as she walked towards them. She turned and spoke to Jimin, “Sir, we have to take you to X-ray. The Doctor needs to check your shoulder to make sure that he removed all the bullet fragments. I’m afraid you have to come with me.”

“No, I can’t leave him. I already left him for too long. He needs me.” Jimin begged the Nurse not to take him.

“Jimin, go,” Jimin’s dad looked Jimin in the eye and gave him a firm command, “I’ll stay here with Jungkook. We just spoke with his parents. They should be here within the hour. In the meantime, I’ll stay here until you return. Go take care of yourself.”

Jimin asked again cautiously, “Daddy, are you sure?”

“I would not have offered otherwise,” Jimin’s dad kissed his son’s muffled hair and patted him on the back. “Jiminie, one more thing - Congratulations.”

Jimin exploded in tears. “Daddy, Daddy you mean it?” Jimin sniffled.

“Kekekekekeke, can we do this later? I really, REALLY need to get you to X-ray.” Jimin’s Nurse rudely interjected.

“I don’t like you!” Jimin stopped crying momentarily to berate his annoying Nurse.

“I don’t care sweetie. Let’s go.” She pushed Jimin through the large door and escorted him to X-ray.

Jimin’s father fidgeted nervously. He saw a chair in the corner and walked over to sit. He didn’t stay in the chair very long because it felt like he wasn’t keeping proper vigile from such a distance. He stood again and walked over to Jungkook’s bedside. That didn’t feel proper either because he was just staring at him. Finally, he got the bright idea to pull the chair over to the bedside, sit at a respectable distance and read a magazine.

“Good,” he spoke to himself, “good compromise. Nothing awkward here.” He flipped through the magazine a bit before throwing it down in frustration. He looked at Jungkook as he lay there still and unmoving.

“Jeon Jungkook.” He addressed the still unconscious Jungkook. “I know you can hear me. Jimin says you can hear us when we talk to you. I need to get something off of my chest.”

 ** _“I think I want mustard, ketchup, relish and maybe BBQ sauce. No onions. Jiminie doesn’t like it when I eat onions._   **Jungkook thought carefully about how he was going to craft his hot dog. **_I want three maybe four. Why does it feel like it’s been days since I’ve eaten? I hope the buns are fresh this time. Stale hot dog buns piss me off. Jiminie calls me Bun. He’s a pervert. Wait, is someone talking to me?_ ** Jungkook released his hot dog thoughts and decided to listen to the words that were being spoken. ** _Someone just called my name._**

Jimin’s father continued, “I didn’t approve of you at first. I- I still have my doubts. But I’ve always respected you. I hope you know that. It was never anything personal, it was just the circumstance.”

Jungkook didn’t recognize the voice. **_Who the hell is talking to me? I guess there’s only one way to find out._** Jungkook slowly, with the utmost care, opened his left eye just a sliver to take a peek at who was talking. His heart erupted with panic when he saw that it was Mr. Park, Jimin’s father. He quickly slammed his left eye shut and pretended to be unconscious. He wasn’t sure if Mr. Park had seen him move, so to really sell his unconscious act, he gaped his mouth open just slightly and let out a little drool.

 ** _What the hell?_** Jungkook thought to himself. ** _Why would Jimin leave me alone here with his father? He’s going to try to kill me. I’m sure of it. He’s going to smother me with a pillow or something. OHHH THIS IS THE WORST._**   Jungkook remained perfectly still. He produced a little more drool to make sure he truly looked ‘out of it’.

Jimin’s dad never even noticed that Jungkook opened his eyes. He continued speaking to Jungkook with honest, loving words from his heart.

“When you told us you were going to marry Jimin, I was angry. I didn’t respond well and I apologize for that. I never doubted that you loved him. It’s just that two men – aren’t supposed to feel that way.”

Jimin’s dad shook his head and tried a different approach.

“The night I got the call that you two had been shot was the worst night of my life. I realized at that moment, that all I wanted was for my son to be alive, to be healthy and to be happy. Jungkook, he’s healthy because of you. He’s happy because of you. He’s alive – because of you. You risked your life to save his. I can never repay you for that. I almost lost my son. He’s only here because of your sacrifice.

How could I ever stand between the two of you and still face myself in the mirror everyday? The truth is, I can’t. I won’t stand between you two. I’ll give you all of the support that I can. But first, I need you to come back to him. Please. He won’t survive this unless you do.” Jimin’s father began to tear up.

 ** _AWKWARD, is he crying?  What am I supposed to do now? Why do I feel this is going to get in the way of my hot dogs?  On the positive side, this is really good news. I was going to marry Jimin no matter what he said, but now that we have his blessing, this will make Jimin so happy. Where is JIMIN? I miss Jimin. I’m ready to see him. I also want Mr. Park to leave cause I don’t really know what to do with this_.** Jungkook contained his smile. He knew that no matter how much he fake-drooled, smiling would be a dead giveaway that he was awake. Jungkook suddenly felt an incredible pain in his shoulder. **_Damnit! That hurts like FUCK! What happened? What happened? What’s wrong with my arm? Jungkook thought for a minute. Oh yeah, I think I got shot._**

Just then, the sound of the large ICU door swung open. Jungkook could hear Jimin’s voice as he and his Nurse bickered. The Nurse pushed him into the room and left.

Jimin’s father jumped up wiping the tears from his eyes. “What’s the verdict? Good news I hope?”

“Very good news Daddy. No fragments, I’m healing well and I should be released within a day or two. They may even let me drop the wheelchair.” Jimin was talking to his father, but staring directly at Jungkook. “Daddy, he looks very good doesn’t he? His color is normal. His skin is warm. Daddy, why is he drooling?”

“I - dunno, isn’t that what people do when they’re unconscious?” Jimin’s father said innocently.

“Daddy NO, that’s not something that people typically do when they’re unconscious, especially not him.” Jimin placed his hand over Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook softly met Jimin’s grip.

“DADDY, get the Doctor, get the Nurse, get somebody, he’s holding my hand. Daddy GO!” Jimin’s father took off towards the Nurse’s station.

Jungkook opened his eyes when he heard Jimin’s father leave, “Why would you leave me alone with him? I swear, I thought he was going to kill me.” Jungkook was relieved.

“Baby! Baby, you’re awake. Oh my GOD, oh my GOD, you’re awake. I can’t believe this.” Jimin threw his uninjured arm over Jungkook’s lower body to avoid disturbing his tubes. He wept uncontrollably. “We almost lost you,” Jimin cried tears of absolute joy.

Seconds later, Jimin’s father came rushing back into the room with his Nurse in tow.

“Well hello there,” she said to Jungkook, “nice of you to join us.” The Nurse took out her pin light and began to check Jungkook’s pupils. She also marked his blood pressure and the rest of his vitals. “How do you feel? Groggy? Nautious?”

Jungkook waived off her question and answered with, “HUNGRY - do they serve hot dogs here. I’m starving,”

“OH GOD he really is back!” Jimin continued to hug Jungkook’s lower body as he cried.

“Hi Baby. I missed you.” Jungkook turned his attention away from hot dogs to greet his fiancé.

“I missed you, you almost died, I thought I may never see you again.” Jimin wiped his tears.

“That wasn’t our deal.” Jungkook smiled. Jungkook moved to try to give Jimin a hug and pain ripped through his arm again. “Ouch, damnit that hurts,”

“Sorry about that. Looks like you’re running a little low on your morphine. I’ll be right back,” The Nurse said as she stepped out into the hallway to get into the drug locker. It took her less than three minutes and she was back into the room adding the morphine to Jungkook’s IV.

“How long have you been awake?” Jimin asked.

“I didn’t know I wasn’t awake? I thought I was sleeping perhaps?” Jungkook said confused. “I just remember trying to decide if I should put ketchup and relish on my hot dot. I want three or four of them.”

“Hot dog? What? Jungkookie, you’ve been unconscious for two days. You were shot trying to protect me during the drop off. Jackson shot both of us.” Jimin quickly summarized.

“Really? Maybe that’s why I’m so hungry.” Jungkook’s stomach growled.

“We have to tell the guys. They need to know that your’re awake. But I don’t want to leave you again.” Jimin looked as his father.

“I’m on it.” Jimin’s dad said helpfully. “I’ll call his parents too, they need to know he’s awake. He moved towards the large ICU door and opened it. Jungkook’s parents were standing there about to enter.

“He’s awake, and asking for hot dogs! I was just about to call you. Go in!” Jimin’s dad smiled as he scurried down the hallway to fetch the other members.

Jungkooks parents ran to his bedside.

“Hi Mom, hi Dad. I’m ok. I promise. I’m ok.” Jungkook spoke with a sparkling smile.

“Sweetheart, you’re awake. They both embraced him from either side of his hospital bed. Jimin scooted his wheelchair over to try to get out of their way. “You’re so pale. You look so thin. But you’re awake. You’re awake.” Jungkook’s mom cried full distraught tears.

“He just woke up about ten minutes ago. He didn’t even realize he had been unconscious.” Jimin smiled lovingly at Jungkook.

“JIMIN!” Both of Jungkook’s parents yelled his name at the same time and reached over to hug him in his wheelchair. “We’re so happy that you’re ok,” Jungkook’s dad said.

Namjoon was the first to enter the hospital room. He bowed to Jungkook’s mom and dad and asked permission to enter the room. They bowed back and gave him a hug, welcoming him in.

“I heard you were awake. You think it’s funny to give us a scare like that?” Namjoon leaned over and hugged Jungkook and then put his arm around Jimin. “I’ve been at headquarters trying to get out some press statements and handle some performance cancellations. I’m sorry to just now be getting back to see you.”

Jungkook touched Namjoon’s hand, “It’s ok, apparently I was unconscious, so I wouldn’t have known you were here anyway.” Everyone in the room laughed.

Tae, Hoseok, Seokjin, and Yoongi entered the room in a cluster. The guys had been there for over two days, refusing to go home. They were all motley, unshaven, exhausted and tense. Tae reached Jungkook first. He hugged Jungkook tightly and cried, “You’re ok. We thought we lost you.”

Namjoon noted the fear that flashed in the eyes of both Jimin and Jungkook’s parents when Tae mentioned Jungkook almost dying. Tae gave Jungkook his camara. “You did it. The memory card is in there.” The camara was covered in the blood of both Jungkook and Jimin. Jungkook’s mother looked away, she couldn’t bare to be transported to that nightmarish scene that had almost taken her son’s life.

“I’ll take it.” Jimin reached up and took the camara from Tae. He placed it in his lap, under his robe for safe keeping. He also hoped to hide the bloody thing from Jungkook’s parents.

Tae stepped back so that the other members could see Jungkook. First, Yoongi, then Seokjin, then Hoseok; one by one, they stepped to his bedside and kissed him on the forehead.

“I’m ok, there’s no need to be worried.” Jungkook tried to reassure everyone that he was just fine.

The members, along with Jungkook’s parents gathered around Jimin and Jungkook as closely as possible. They all wanted to see him, talk to him, love on him.

“So we’ve turned this into a night club, just missing a little OT7 music aren’t we?” The Nurse did a little shimmy dance as she spoke her way into the room.

Jimin rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling, “Ugh, here we go again, she’s the bain of my existence.”

“I’m going to need all of you to leave please. I’ve got to change the dressing on his wound and get him moved to a regular room. His condition has been upgraded and he no longer needs to be in ICU. The Doctor will be coming to talk to the family shortly. But for right now, I need you out. I promise, it will be quick. Less that thirty minutes and you can join him again in his new room.” The Nurse shooed them out of the door as she spoke to them.

Dissappointed, the group filed out of the room. Jungkook’s mom and dad kissed him before leaving. Jimin was the last one remaining in the room. He touched Jungkook’s hand and smiled. Jungkook held Jimin’s hand tightly but refused to let it go. He looked at Jimin and pleaded, “Please don’t leave me.”

Jimin was pained to hear Jungkook begging him to stay, “But the Nurse, she says I have to go.”

Jungkook looked at the Nurse hopefully, “Please, can he stay?”

The Nurse, busy removing Jungkook’s old dressing, nodded with little interest.

Jimin sat quietly in his wheelchair. He watched the Nurse remove the old dressing revealing Jungkook’s swollen, bruised scar where the Doctor had repaired the hole in his upper shoulder.  
The hole had been stitched up completely and was no longer visible. The bruising around the bullet’s entry point was devastating. His skin was deep purple with blue streaks fleeing the point of entry. The black stitches closing the wound were too numerous to count. The Nurse leaned Jungkook forward to clean his back. There was also a large wound there where the bullet exited.

Jimin watched without blinking. Tears began to roll down his face when he saw Jungkook grimacing from the pain.

“Please don’t hurt him. He’s in pain,” Jimin cried.

“I’m ok, I can barely feel anything,” Jungkook looked away so Jimin couldn’t see the pain on his face.

I know you’re in a little bit of pain, but you’re healing very fast and very well. We’ve already lowered your pain med dose twice and your pain is still tolerable. That means you’re doing well.

The Nurse kept her word. Within thirty minutes, Jungkook’s dressing was cleaned and he was assigned to a new room; the room that coincidently was already occupied by Jimin.

The members all visited with Jungkook for about an hour before they decided to leave to allow Jungkook’s parents to have some private time with him. The members, who were all exhausted, finally felt secure enough in Jungkook’s condition, to leave and go home to rest.

Jimin left Jungkook also. He felt that it was time for Jungkook to be alone with his parents. Jimin’s parents were still at the hospital, but they had transferred themselves to the waiting room to give the others more space to be with Jungkook. Jimin, who was now free from monitors and IV’s, ditched his wheelchair and walked to the waiting room and sat between his Mother and Father.

“Chim. How are you feeling? Should you be walking? How’s Jungkook? Is he going to be ok?” Jimin’s mom was full of questions.

“He appears to be ok Mom. I’m fine. The Doctor says I’ll be released tomorrow or the following day. It’s ok for me to walk. Daddy, thank you for everything you did to help. Whatever you said to Jungkook, you woke him up,” Jimin smiled and took a deep breath before addressing the elephant in the room.

“Daddy, are you really ok with us getting married?” Jimin looked directly at his father with hopeful eyes.

“I want your happiness. It is very clear that he makes you happy. Yes, Jimin. I’m ok with you marrying Jungkook.” Jimin’s dad reaffirmed.

“Your ring is beautiful.” She touched Jimin’s finger and spun the ring around to watch the diamonds as they reflected the light. “Jungkook showed it to us the day he asked for our blessing. We knew all about Paris. He’s very special Jiminie. You two are very well matched.” Jimin’s mom said, tearing up lightly.

Jimin was only able to lift his right arm, but he placed it around his dad and then leaned into his mom in an effort to give both of them hugs.

“I am incredibly lucky to have a family like you. I love you so much,” Jimin paused for a minute. “hey, where’s Alex?”

“He’s in America visiting colleges. He was on his way here, but when we found out that you were awake and improving, we told him not to come yet. We wanted to see how you were first. He was worried sick about Jungkook too, so he’s probably on his way even though we told him to hold off,” Jimin’s dad explained.

Jimin took the next few hours to talk to his parents and explain the history of what led to the shooting. He gave them as much information as he could without making them uncomfortable. One thing that he carefully avoided was telling them anything about the missing memory card and what it contained. As accepting as his parents were, knowing that a gay sex tape of their son almost made it to the public airways, was not information they would easily absorb. Jimin was about to speak when he noticed Tae croutched down sliding awkwardly around the corner.

Jimin’s dad squinted a bit, “Jiminie, what is Tae doing?” He said dryly.

“I’m really not sure Daddy. Tae. Tae.” Jimin called out louder, “Tae-Tae!”

Tae jumped at the sound of his name being called and looked around wildly.

“Tae what are you doing?” Jimin said, slightly irritated.

“Shhh, I’m on a secret mission.” Tae peeked around the corner checking to see if the coast was clear.

“He’s a fool isn’t he?” Jimin’s mom said.

“Tae who are you looking for?” Jimin stood up and walked towards Tae.

“Nurse Killjoy. Where is she? Is she there? I need to get to Jungkook’s room.” Tae gestured at a large greasy bag he was holding in his hand. The bag said ‘Naramato’s Hot Dogs’. “I have to make a special delivery,” Tae smiled at Jimin.

Jimin lifted his right palm to Tae’s face. He bopped his nose and then said, “You are the best friend anyone could have in this world.”

Jimin turned quickly to his mom and dad full of smiles, “Do you mind if I help him with his mission?”

“Go right ahead. We got a hotel room across the street, we will be back first thing tomorrow. We love you Jiminie.” They kissed him and walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

“So here’s the plan. I’ll sit in the wheelchair. You give me the hot dogs and I will hide them under my robe. You push me in the wheelchair as if you’re taking me back to my room for the night and VOILA – hot dog delivery!”

Jimin and Tae’s plan worked perfectly. The Nurse suspected nothing as he and Jimin passed by the Nurse’s station. When Jimin and Tae walked into the room, Jungkook’s brother was there sitting beside his parents. Jimin stepped out of his wheelchair and walked over to give him a hug.

“Glad you’re ok little brother. You scared us to death.” Jimin was only younger by one month but he insisted on calling him “little brother”. Jungkook’s brother wrapped his arms tightly around Jimin. Jimin could hear Jungkook and Tae break into a gang of giggles as they opened their bag of about 20 hot dogs.

Jungkook’s parents looked completely grossed out.

“Sweetie, you haven’t eaten for two full days. Do you really think hot dogs are a good idea?” Jungkook’s mom asked politely.

Jungkook answered with a mouth full of dog, “It’s a great idea. I’m pretty sure it’s the only reason I’m conscious right now.” He and Tae both laughed.


	26. Jimin's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited once again, Jimin and Jungkook begin to make plans for their future but not before adding a little more excitement to their lives.

Chapter 26 – Jimin’s World

Another two days passed before Jimin was released from the hospital. Even after being released, he spent most of his time by Jungkook’s side. Jungkook was doing much better but he was still weak and fighting pain. The Doctors decided that Jungkook would not be discharged for another day.

Jimin, now wearing street clothes instead of his hospital pajamas, was helping Jungkook back to his bed after taking X-rays. Jungkook had to have special bandaging around his wound to keep it compressed. Jimin assisted wherever he could. He brought Jungkook some of his favorite toiletries from home to help him feel more comfortable while he was still in the hospital. He placed them all on the bed side table so Jungkook could easily access them. He also brought him some extra pajamas and a new outfit to wear home when he was finally released.

“Jiminie, I’m ready to go home now. The food here sucks. Tae has had to sneak in decent meals almost everyday. How long have I been here anyway?” Jungkook complained.

“Tomorrow will be five days. But you’re supposed to be discharged tomorrow, so be patient please,” Jimin said reassuringly.

“I don’t even know what date it is. Where’s my phone?” Jungkook seemed frustrated.

“The police gave our phones and all of our property to Namjoon. He has everything. We’ve been a little busy not dying, so I think we can be forgiven for not keeping up with our cell phones. I also have your camara. The original memory card is there. Tae placed it in our safe. 

Now, please relax and enjoy the down time. When you’re released you have to do 6 weeks of physical therapy plus isometric and body sculpting classes all to get you in shape and ready for the tour. You’ve got so much work ahead of you.” Jimin smiled. “Your parents are here. They were in the gift shop but now they’re on their way up to the room. I’m going to leave to allow them to spend more time with you. They’re heading back to Busan as soon as we get confirmation that you will be released tomorrow.” 

Jungkook’s family entered the room with balloons and a large bundle of flowers. 

“Your mother is extra,” Jungkook’s dad was fussing before they even got completely through the door.

Jungkook’s mom leaned over and kissed Jimin on the cheek, making a loud smooching sound that caused everyone to giggle.

Jimin’s arm was still heavily bandaged but he managed to put on a sleek Gucci shirt over the injury. He was also in a sling that the Doctors prescribed in order to keep pressure off of his wound.

“I’m going to leave now,” Jimin went over to give Jungkook a hug. He chose not to kiss him in front of his entire family. He bowed to Jungkook’s mother and father and then left the room.

Immediately upon Jimin leaving, Jungkook felt a sense of lonliness. Jimin’s presence meant so much to him. Even though he was happy to be with his family, he wanted to be with Jimin too.** 

Much to Jungkook’s disappointment, Jimin stayed gone all day. He found it strange that Jimin never checked in. Jungkook’s parents left around 7:00pm KST to head back to their hotel. Everyone expected Jimin to return to help Jungkook prepare for bed. Jimin didn’t come. 

The Nurse assisted, in Jimin’s absence, and helped Jungkook to the shower. He struggled on his own without Jimin’s help, but he was able to wash his hair, brush his teeth and shave. He put on the soft pajamas that Jimin brought him from home. When he was done, he called the Nurse and she helped him back to the bed.

Jungkook stared at the door for the better part of two hours waiting for Jimin to come. Finally, around 10:00pm KST, he drifted off to sleep with a heavy heart. 

It was 11:00pm KST when Jimin quietly stepped into Jungkook’s room. He was exhausted from the special errand that had taken all day, but he was happy to have it done and he knew that Jungkook would love it.

He surveyed Jungkook from head to toe as he did everyday to assess his condition. Jungkook looked great, almost back to normal. All of the tubes had been removed. Jungkook wasn’t even hooked up to the heart monitors anymore. Jimin noticed that the bandages on his shoulder were greatly reduced. He was wearing a small wrap with a compression sleeve and a sling.

Jimin was careful not to wake Jungkook. He removed his shoes and climbed into bed with his fiancé. He placed his head on Jungkook’s chest and listened to his heart beat. Within minutes, Jimin was asleep. The two slept in that same position peacefully, quietly, and lovingly throughout the night.

The following morning, Jungkook woke around 6:30am KST. He felt Jimin on his chest. For the first time in many days he felt warm and complete. He used his right hand to gently rub Jimin’s hair. Jimin stirred a bit then continued to rest peacefully.

The litany of toiletries that Jimin brought to Jungkook sat lined along Jungkook’s bedside table. Jungkook wanted to make sure he was perfect for Jimin. He began pulling random things from the bedside table. First, he grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his teeth. He brushed as gently as he could to avoid disturbing Jimin. He used a bottle of water to rinse. He didn’t know what to do with his minty backwash so he spit it back into the bottle and replaced the cap. Next, he took his brush and pulled it through his thick chocolate hair. He needed a haircut, but for now, all he could do was brush it out of his eyes. Lastly, he grabbed the bottle of cologne and sprayed it lightly on his neck. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his pajama shirt in order to reveal more of his chest. 

Jungkook coughed quite deliberately. Jimin didn’t wake up. He coughed again, this time much louder. Jimin still did not wake up. He coughed, sneezed, cleared his throat, hacked, and coughed again. This time his shameless display was successful. Jimin woke up.

He looked up at Jungkook, “Good morning. Are you ok? I thought I heard you cough. How are you feeling?” Jimin said, concerned.

“I’m great. I actually feel very good. My shoulder is still tender but I’m almost completely off the pain meds and now I’m just taking over the counter stuff. That means I’m getting much better. Are you ok? I can’t believe you slept here all night.” Jungkook rubbed Jimin’s back as he spoke.

“There’s no place else I would rather sleep. I’m certainly not going home to sleep in our bed without you there. Baby you smell so good,” Jimin was distracted by Jungkook’s scent.

“I do? Probably just a coincidence,” Jungkook was not truthful.

Jimin sat up in the bed pulling his knees to his chest. He wrapped his good arm around his legs and pulled them in further.

“You were gone all day yesterday. Why did you leave me for so long?” Jungkook asked with genuine sadness in his voice. 

“I needed to run some very special errands yesterday baby. Please don’t be upset. I’m making preparations for you to come home.” Jimin rocked back and forth just slightly and smiled at his fiancé.

“I miss you,” Jungkook pouted.

“I’m right here,” Jimin reassured him.

“No, I mean, I.miss.you.” Jungkook gave a little nod.

“I’m.right.here.” Jimin nodded back, clearly perplexed.

Jungkook grabbed Jimin by his collar and gently pulled him over the top of him. He kissed Jimin passionately as though it had been years since he felt his lips. Jimin pulled back slightly,

“Ooooooo, that’s what you mean by missing me?” Jimin giggled. He could feel Jungkook rising against his body.

“The Nurse is away. She won’t be back for another two hours.” Jungkook found Jimin’s erection and began to rub it.

“Oh my God, are you proposing that we fuck in the hospital? Isn’t one scandal enough for you? No Jungkookie,” Jimin was serious.

“Please? I need you. It’s been forever,” Jungkook kissed Jimin again. He knew that Jimin couldn’t resist his kisses. 

Jimin tried, but he couldn’t force himself to pull away. Jungkook was correct, it had been a very long time since they had been together. Jimin came to his senses, “We can’t do this here.”

“Well how about in the nice tight, closed off shower?” Jungkook was seducing. Jimin shuddered and became pensive in thought. He eventually mumbled a slow unconvincing, “No,” shutting down Jungkook’s attempt at playing up to his kink.

“But baby please. If you love me, you’ll fuck me,” Jungook said in his best begging voice.

“Jungkook-ah, that’s an awful thing to say,” Jimin scolded him. “I don’t appreciate being manipulated.”

Jungkook was in rare baby mode and continued his begging and pouting, “I need special attention. I got shot and everything.”

“I GOT SHOT TOO!” Jimin reminded Jungkook tersely.

“But I got shot harder, Jiminie please,” Jungkook had to laugh at himself. He knew he was making absolutely no sense. Jungkook still had Jimin pulled on top of him. He was securing him in place with one arm. Jimin tried to wiggle away, but Jungkook just held him tighter.

“Damn you’re strong. Even with one arm,” Jimin laughed. “OH, what time is it?” Jimin was nearly panicked. He looked at his watch, “I have to go to. I’ll see you later today, ok?”

“No, you can’t leave me again. Please, please Jimin don’t go.” Jungkook couldn’t get out of whiny, needy, baby mode.

“Yes, I can leave you. And I’m going to. You’ll be ok. The guys will be here in a little while to spend some time with you. I’ll be back to pick you up and take you home later today. Be patient my love.” Jimin smacked him with a kiss on the lips and headed out.

Jungkook grabbed after him but only managed to grab a handful of air, “Noooooo Jiminieeeeee.” Jungkook continued whining.

Jimin blew a kiss towards him as he walked through the hospital door. He felt horrible about leaving Jungkook in such a state. It was unlike him to be needy and dependent, but he clearly was feeling the draw to be with Jimin. No one could blame him after what they had been through. 

Jungkook had no idea that it was their anniversary. Between the time he spent being unconscious, losing part of his memory and missing his phone, Jungkook was pretty much at Jimin’s mercy when it came to keeping his days straight. Jimin purposely kept the date from Jungkook because he didn’t want him stressing over doing something for him. If Jungkook knew what today was, he would never rest.

Jimin had an appointment at the car dealership at 10am KST. He had just enough time to go back to the apartment, shower, change and uber over.

Jungkook didn’t know it, but his precious Mercedes SUV was totaled when Min stole it and drove over the side of a bridge. Min was killed. 

Jimin decided to buy Jungkook a new car as an anniversary gift. He spent the entire previous day traveling from dealership to dealership until he finally found the right one. It was a 2021 black F-cell fully electric Hybrid Mercedes GLC Coupe. Jungkook’s previous car was white, but Jimin knew that black was his real preference. Jimin had it carefully personalized with black tinted windows, grey leather seats with Jungkook’s initials in the headrests, self driving automation and state of the art navigation/entertainment system. He knew that the car was a little extravagant for Jungkook’s tastes, but after all Jugkook had been through, he deserved to be spoiled a little. Jimin wasn’t remotely concerned about the $100,000 price tag either. He payed the dealer when he arrived and scheduled a delivery time.

“Do you have one of those big bows that you can put on it?’ Jimin asked.

“Yes, Sir, we do. We will be happy to add that to the top. What is your preferred delivery time today?” The salesman asked.

Jimin clapped his hands in excitement, “Let’s go with 7:00pm KST. Can we make it a white bow?” 

“Yes and perfect, we’ll have her there at 7:00pm,” the salesman replied.

Jimin went back to his apartment to finish preparing for Jungkook to come home. He arranged for dinner to be delivered at 5:00pm KST. He purchased several bouquets of Jungkook’s favorite flower, orchids. Jimin placed them around the room so Jungkook could see them as soon as he walked him. He had all of the balloons and flowers from the hospital transferred to the apartment. On top of that, he purchased another two dozen balloons to decorate for their anniversary. He wanted to make the day as special as possible. Because even though things seemed good on the surface, Jimin knew that the next few days for them were going to be difficult. 

Both Jimin and Jungkook still had gaps in their memory from the shooting. Jimin was able to piece together about 98% of what happened thanks to his conversations with Sgt. Kwang. Jungkook however, was still very vague about the events of that evening. The biggest gap for Jungkook was Jackson. Jungkook didn’t know that Jackson was dead. His funeral was scheduled for the day after tomorrow and Jimin knew that Jungkook would insist on attending. Jimin was unsure how Jungkook was going to react to the news of his former best friend’s death. Doctors gave both Jimin and Jungkook clearance to attend Jackson’s funeral. 

Jimin put the thoughts of Jackson’s funeral out of his head. For now, his focus needed to be on getting Jungkook home.**

Jungkook was wearing street clothes. The outfit that Jimin brought him to wear home was super lux and super expensive. Versace button up shirt, Versace slacks and Versace loafers. Jungkook thought it was a bit extravagant, but it made Jimin happy, so he accepted it. 

Jungkook was no longer in his hospital bed. He had been promoted to wheelchair and even the wheelchair was just as a safety precaution. His arm was still in a sling and he still carried the compression bandages around his wound.

The members were all gathered in the hospital room with Jungkook. Tae was eating a bag of spicy seaweed. His mouth was burning so he grabbed the bottle of water sitting on Jungkook’s side table. He frowned in displeasure as he swallowed a gulp that, unbeknownst to him, contained Jungkook’s minty backwash from brushing his teeth. Jungkook watched the entire scene and burst into a full-bodied laugh that brightened the entire room.

Jungkook’s parents were also there to say goodbye. Since he was being released and going home with Jimin, Jungkook’s parents saw no need for them to continue to stay, so his and Jimin’s parents prepared to travel together back to Busan. 

“Kiss Jimin goodbye for me. I’ll call every day. If you need me to come, just call. Call me everyday to let me know how you are. Tell Jimin to call me everyday to let me know how you are. I’ll call Jimin everyday to check on you. The bottom line is that I’ll call everyday.” Jungkook’s mother laughed at her corniness. “Let me know when we’re going to start planning the wedding. I have some great ideas. I’m going to miss you my precious boy,” Jungkook’s mom leaned over him and kissed him.

“Wedding!” Namjoon repeated. “Jungkook, who’s wedding? Is there something you need to tell us?”

“Uhh ohh, I think you all may have some talking to do,” Jungkook’s mom said. She seemed quite surprised that the other members didn’t know about the big news. Jungkook’s parents hurried out of the door waiving goodbye to everyone as they left.

Jungkook looked around the room laughing at his brothers and the collective looks of shock on their faces.

“We were going to tell you but we kind of got shot,” Jungkook laughed.

“I snuck Jimin to Paris for a few days and proposed to him while we were there,” Jungkook was bursting with pride as he recounted their adventure.

“And I said YES!” Jimin yelled as he ran into the room.

“So that’s where you disappeared to? I kept texting you two for that entire time and you never said anything.” Tae asked.

“We were keeping a lot of secrets back then. It was easier to just say nothing than to lie,” Jungkook stated.

Namjoon gave Jimin a high five and a hug, “Congratulations. To say I’m shocked is an under statement.”

“I’m not shocked at all, good job boys,” Tae pulled both of them roughly into a hug.

“Careful, careful watch Kookie’s arm,” Jimin provided a gentle reminder to Tae not to be so rough.

“Wait a minute, does this mean I get to plan a wedding?” Hoseok was the self-proclaimed stylist of the group. The thought of planning a sleek, modern wedding for his two brothers sent him over the moon with excitement. He clapped and jumped in his seat.

Yoongi yawned and spoke from behind a magazine he was reading, “Lemme’ get this straight, you two plan to get married, legally married here is South Korea? Yeah, good luck with that. Let me know the date cause I gotta’ see this.”

“A little support would be nice Yoon,” Soekjin said as he kicked him and forced him to lower the magazine to give them proper congratulations. “I’m happy for you two. Yoongi is happy as well and we will do whatever we can to support you.”

“I said, I can’t wait to see it. That’s the same as congratulations,” Yoongi said indignantly.

“When is the big day?” Namjoon asked a logical question that neither of them had considered. 

“February 14, 2021!” Hoseok yelled the date as if the question had been posed to him. “The date falls right between the two Asia tours. It's perfect. The theme, black and white for the black and white couple and then a splash of RED to celebrate Valentines Day. Totally chic, classy, elegant. What do you think?”

Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other with concern. The glance shared between them confirmed that they both had the same thought, were they going to be able to surive Hoseok and his wedding planning intensity? 

Jungkook spoke first, “You know Hobi, I really like that date. Jimin, what do you think? It gives us just over three and half months to get everything together.”

“I loved it as soon as he said it. I guess February 14th, 2021, it is.” Jimin smiled so hard that he actually cramped his face. It had been far too long since he felt this much joy.

“Jimin-ssi!” Jungkook yelled in his familiar mocking voice.

“YAH!” Jimin answered.

“What time is it?” Jungkook grinned at Jimin, full of expectation.

“Time to get the FUCK out of this hospital, you’ve officially been released. Let’s get it.” Jimin jumped behind Jungkook’s wheelchair and rolled him with one arm as quickly as he could down the hallway.

The rest of the members followed. On their way out, Jimin bumped into the Nurse that had cared for them for almost a week. Jimin walked up to her and bowed, “You know, I never did like you,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“And I never did care,” she retorted, “You were a horrible patient and I truly hope you never come back.”

“And you…were…the best Nurse I’ve ever had. Thank You.” He reached out to shake her hand. She reciprocated.

Jungkook, always the more emotional of the two, lifted himself out of his wheelchair and planted a big wet kiss on her cheek, “Thank you for taking care of me and putting up with him.” He smiled and sat back down in his chair.

**

Jungkook began to tear up when he walked in and saw all of the flowers and balloons that Jimin had placed all over the apartment. Jimin had a beautiful romantic table set for two in the dining area. He lit the candles once they arrived and settled.

“Jiminie, you didn’t have to do all of this. You’re still healing yourself you know. You need to take it easy.” Jungkook began to get all preachy with Jimin again.

“Ohh shut-up. This is my rodeo. Your injuries were much more severe than mine, so if anyone is the boss, it’s me.”

“I like the idea of you being the boss,” Jungkook pulled Jimin into his lap and kissed him. There was a knock at the door. It was five o’clock on the dot. 

“Dinner.” Jimin smiled and bounced over to open the door. The caterer and several of his servers forged into the apartment bringing trays upon trays of delicious food. They set up a fancy buffet style offering on the bar in the kitchen. Jimin tipped each of them as they exited.

“What’s all of this? It’s a little much for a homecoming don’t you think?” Jungkook said.

Jimin sat in Jungkook’s lap again, “Yes, it is a little much just for a homecoming. Happy Anniversary Jungkookie.”

“NOOOO, it’s not today Jimin! NO, you didn’t tell me. I asked you everyday about the date and you didn’t tell me it was our anniversary? Why would you keep this from me? I didn’t get you anything.” Jungkook was upset. 

“Hey calm down. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to stress about it. You have a tendency to go over the top with these things. Maybe just for this year, you can take it easy, focus on healing. Besides, I think our new anniversary is going to be February 14th. So technically you haven’t missed it yet.” Jimin laughed.

Jungkook seemed to move on quickly from his anger. He was kissing Jimin’s neck and whispering, “You know what the bright side is about being shot in the chest?”

Jimin giggled, “There’s a bright side? What is it?”

“My dick and my ass still work just fine. You pick which you want. I’ll make sure you have a very good anniversary,” Jungkook whispered quietly,

Jimin blushed. His eyes were big and he shuddered like he was freezing cold. All the years of being with Jungkook and he had never spoken to him this way. Jungkook wasn’t typically a dirty talker, but this was some of the dirtiest talk that Jimin had ever heard.

Jimin kissed Jungkook’s lips and mumbled, “Dick now, ass later.”

Jungkook countered with, “Food now, dick later, a lot of ass after that.” 

Jimin laughed and laughed and laughed. “Of course I’ll feed you baby Koo.” And Jimin did just that. He sat in Jungkook’s lap and hand fed him samples of every dish that the caterer had prepared.

“I’m stuffed. It’s all so good. After three months of hospital food, this is so so so good!” Jungkook was being a little dramatic.

“Is was five days my love. Not three months. Not even close to three months,” Jimin corrected. Jimin walked over and sat on the couch. He received a text. He was happy to have his phone back from Namjoon. 

Salesman to Mr. Park: Your car has been delivered to your private garage. The keys are with your concierge

Mr. Park to Salesman: Thank You. Did you remember the bow?

Salesman to Mr. Park: Fresh white bow just as you requested.

Mr. Park to Salesman: Thank you again. It was a pleasure.

Salesman to Mr. Park: The pleasure was all ours, enjoy your new purchase.

Jimin looked up from his phone. Jungkook was staring at him. It wasn’t the typical stare. There was something different. Jimin didn’t know what it was, but Jungkook was in rare form this evening. 

Jimin felt it was time to talk to Jungkook about his totaled car. He also wanted to break the news to him about Min and Jackson. Jungkook came over and sat next to Jimin on the couch.

“Babe, can we talk for a minute?” Jimin asked delicately.

“No, absolutely not,” Jungkook’s response caught Jimin off guard.

“Well, I – have some things that I need to tell you.“ Jimin tried again to begin the conversation.

Jungkook leaned in, “Keep it your secret, it’s time for dick now.”

“Oh shit Kookie, that’s so sexy,” Jimin was blushing again.

Jungkook’s level of aggression was epic. Jimin was so flustered that he completely forgot what he was trying to talk to him about. Before he even knew what was happening, Jungkook had stripped him completely below the waist and had him pinned down on the couch. Jungkook’s Versace slacks were unzipped and pulled down. His hard dick was rubbing against Jimin’s thigh. He removed his sling and threw it on the floor. Jimin unbuttoned his shirt and helped him remove it from his injured arm. Jimin could see the coin sized scar where the bullet entered Jungkook’s chest. He touched it with his tongue and ran his thick lips along the stiched wound.

Jungkook spread Jimin’s knees to expose his entrance. Jimin put Jungkook’s index finger in his mouth and sucked it wet. He inserted Jungkook’s wet finger into himself and used it to finger fuck his ass. Jungkook watched for a while until he stopped him.

“Hold on tight,” Jungkook said.

Jimin knew what that meant. He used his one good arm and wrapped it around Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook picked him up with his right arm and carried him to the bed. He laid Jimin on the bed and pushed his knees into his chest, exposing everything that Jimin had to offer. Jimin’s flexibility to be able to assume this position, was one of Jungkook’s biggest turn ons. 

Jungkook, who was always so gentle and so selfless in his love making, prepared Jimin to make sure that he didn’t hurt him. He entered him slowly.

Jimin moaned, “Don’t hold back, I told you I can take it.”

Jungkook knew he wasn’t going to last long. Hearing Jimin talk dirty to him only lessened his endurance. Jungkook began to stroke faster.

“Fuck me. Why are you afraid to fuck me? Fuck me like I fuck you.” Jimin said through gritted teeth. Jungkook knew that Jimin wasn’t playing fair. He was purposely trying to drive him crazy by saying filthy things. 

“Harder, harder, harder,” Jimin demanded.

Jungkook held back, he felt that if he gave Jimin his full force, he could hurt him.

“Stop holding back Jungkook. Give me that dick, harder, faster,” Jimin continued to push.

Jungkook was deep inside of Jimin. The lube that Jungkook had put in Jimin’s ass was now making a wet slapping noise as Jungkook pumped in and out of him. Jimin wouldn’t stop provoking Jungkook.

“Harder,” Jimin yelled.

Jungkook stroked him harder and faster.

“Harder, you’re still holding back,” Jimin yelled again.

Jungkook let out a low growl. He put his left arm down and balanced his weight on his injured arm despite the pain. He pushed into Jimin as hard and fast as he could.

The force of Jungkook fucking Jimin was so powerful that he was driving Jimin’s head into the headboard. 

Jimin stopped trash talking. He was enthralled within his orgasm as his dick erupted and spewed cum on his stomach.

Jungkook began to growl again as his orgasm spread through his legs and built it’s way up through his groin. His cum shot out through his dick and up Jimin’s ass. Jungkook removed himself and fell exhausted next to Jimin.

Jimin broke into laugher. “I learn something new about you everyday. I had no idea you were so suspectible to trash talk.” Jimin laughed more at Jungkook’s expense.

“You were talking dirty to me, of course I was going to respond.” Jungkook laughed at himself.

Jimin rolled on his side. “Jungkook, can we please talk now?”

“You seem serious. What’s wrong?” Jungkook turned to face Jimin. He grabbed a tissue a wiped off the cum that Jimin deposited on himself and his Gucci button down shirt.

“Jungkook. Min and Jackson are dead.” Jimin, the communicator, never minced words. He felt that the best way to address this was to get it out and deal with it.

“What? How?” Jungkook was much calmer than Jimin anticipated. This was a good sign.

“Jackson was shot to death by Soujin. She was trying to keep him from shooting us. She sacrificed her brother to save us Jungkook. She’s in jail. And Min - Min ran your car off a bridge during the police chase. She was killed when the car hit the water and your car was totaled. Baby, I’m so sorry.” Jimin touched Jungkook’s hand.

“Jackson’s dead? Did I miss the funeral?” Jungkook asked.

“No, it’s the day after tomorrow. I assume that you want to go? I think we should go. You need to put your arm back in the sling by the way.”

“Yeah, I will. And yes, we should go. I need to say goodbye. I can’t imagine how painful it is for Soujin. She lost her aunt and her brother. She must be devastated.” Jungkook laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He felt awful for Soujin. “I really loved that car. I’m going to miss it. But Min lost her life, so it’s silly for me to be upset over a car when her family is devastated and mourning her death.”

“Cars can be replaced. YOU cannot. I’m just so happy that you’re ok. We came very close Jungkook. This was bad. We can never, never allow ourselves to get into this type of situation again.” Jimin kissed him. 

“Now come take a shower with me. It’s time for us to clean your wound and put your compression bandage back on. Looks like you burst one of your stitches during your assault on me.” Jimin giggled. He knew this would trigger Jungkook.

“Assault! You made me! You told me to…”

“Shhh- baby – joking. You really do need to losen up.” Jimin giggled again.

Jimin’s plan was to surprise Jungkook with his new truck the same evening. But after they took their shower, both of them fell into deep sleep.

Jimin slowly came to life the next morning. His mind began to sort through his obligtions for the day. Most of their practices and concert prep had been cancelled due to the shooting and subsequent injuries. Jimin cleared his mind and was about to close his eyes again when he remembered about Jungkook’s sparkling brand new anniversary gift that was sitting downstairs in the garage.

Jimin gasped. “Oh my.” He looked next to him. Jungkook was sleeping peacefully. He was so beautiful. His hair was overgrown and dusting against his closed eye lids. His cheeks were rosy and full. He felt so warm. Jimin sat up and got out of the bed. He grabbed a robe and wrapped it around himself then ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He moved close to Jungkook and whispered, “Wake up. I have a surprise for you.” It was almost 8am KST. “Wake up, wake up, wake up. Jimin bit Jungkook’s ear. Then nibbled on the tip of his nose.”

“I got shot. I need more sleep.” Jungkook complained.

“Damnit, I GOT SHOT TOO and I’m up.” Get up. I have a surprise for you.” 

Jimin began to tickle Jungkook, careful not to disturb his wounded wing. Jungkook flinched and tried swatting Jimin away. Eventually, Jungkook sat up. “Why do I get a surprise?”

“Because we were too tired last night, so I’m giving it to you today. Put your robe and slippers on. You don’t even have to get dressed.” Jimin yanked on Jungkook’s good arm pulling him out of the bed.

“Can I at least brush my teeth?” Jungkook swooped on his robe and headed towards the bathroom.

“Yes, I think that’s fair,” Jimin ran behind Jungkook poking at him. Jungkook stood in the mirror brushing his teeth. Jimin danced around behind him. For reasons known only to him, he broke into ‘Run’ choreography. He took his robe off and exposed his injured shoulder and sang. Then he played peekaboo as he jumped trying to see himself around Jungkook’s large frame.

“You are really excited today,” Jungkook turned around and grabbed Jimin pulling him into a hug to calm him down.

“I am so excited, you have no idea. I can’t wait for you to see your surprise.” Jimin kept wiggling with Jungkook’s hands around his waist.

Jimin led Jungkook by the hand and they headed to the freight elevator.

“Why aren’t we taking the regular elevator?” Jungkook walked slowly as Jimin pulled him into the elevator.

“We’re in our robes. We probably should avoid the public. Plus we’re going straight to the garage.” Jimin answered playfully. He bopped Jungkook’s nose.

The elevator doors opened and there in Jungkook’s regular parking spot sat the brand new black Mercedes SUV that Jimin purchased the previous day. Jimin didn’t have to say a word. Junkook saw the big white bow on the top of the car and immediately reacted, “YOU DIDN’T!”

“I DID!” Jimin was dancing and doing ‘Run’ choreography again.

“This is why you left me that day isn’t it? I knew there was a reason!” Jungkook was barely containing himself.

“Get in, the doors are open. I had the concierge put the keys inside. Jungkook ran over to the car. He walked around the entire car before opening the door. He admired everything, the rims, the tinted windows, the paint, and the custom tires. 

“Oh baby, I can’t believe you did this. Woo-hoo, and it’s black. How did you know I wanted black? I only got the last one in white because it was the only color they had in that model. This is insane!” Jungkook was talking loudly and very excited.

“Get in. Let’s go for a spin.” Jungkook called out to Jimin as he rushed to open the driver’s door.

As soon as he opened the door, a profanity laced collection of sentences flowed from his mouth, “Shit, are those my initials in the head rests? This is fucking awesome! Is that lambskin? Jiminie, this is too much. Woooooo, it’s a F-cell!! Jimin this is hella cool! Smell that new car smell.” Jungkook put his seatbelt on and said to Jimin, “Strap in, let’s go! The seats are kind of cold, so let’s turn on the seat warmer so your nuts stay hot.” Jungkook laughed so hard.

Jimin took great pleasure in witnessing Jungkook’s joy. He jumped into the passenger’s seat as he was told and strapped on his seatbelt. They both smiled. After a quick thirty-minute drive through downtown in their robes, they drove back into the garage.

“You like it?” Jimin was smiling at Jungkook, studying his expression.

“I LOVE it and I love you. This is the most generous gift. You didn’t have to do this Jimine. And you took so much time and care with selecting all of my favorite features. This really is overwhelming. Jungkook reached over and kissed Jimin as only he could. 

Jimin opened his mouth and welcomed Jungkook. Jungkook pulled Jimin a little closer.

“It’s a little cramp in here isn’t it? Kind of a tight space,” Jungkook said purposefully.

“Don’t do that.” Jimin warned.

“It’s very roomy for driving, but very closed and tight if you want to do anything else.” Jungkook teased.

“Bun, what else would you do in your new car besides drive?” Jimin pretended to not understand the point that Jungkook was making.

“Oh I don’t know. What else would we do in such a tight space?” Jungkook replied. He put his finger to his chin and pretended to think deeply about the possibilities.

“Why do I have a feeling this is the ass part?” Jimin said softly.

“Well let’s review the schedule. First it was food- check. Second was dick –check. I believe that means we are at the ass part. I believe that’s what you wanted? To go old school on me?” There was filth, porn and bad intentions in Jungkook’s tone.

Jungkook climbed over into Jimin’s lap. He used the automatic seat adjuster to push Jimin’s seat all the way flat. He straddled Jimin and began kissing him. Jimin pulled Jungkook’s robe off so that he was naked on top of him.

Jimin ran his hand down Jungkook’s back. He felt the scar where the bullet had exited his body. He leaned forward and sucked Jungkook’s nipple. He kissed his chest and spoke quietly, “Are you sure? We don’t have anything, you’ll be taking it raw and hard. It’s been a long time, can you handle it Bun?”

“Can you?” Jungkook and Jimin both looked down in Jungkook’s lap as his stroked his dick and began masterbating himself. Jimin watched every stroke, breathing deeply. Jungkook came quickly and released his cum all over Jimin’s dick. Jimin rubbed Jungkook’s warm liquid up and down his hard cock to lubricate himself. He pulled Jungkook forward and entered him. Jimin who was never a slow steady lover like Jungkook, began thrusting himself hard into Jungkook’s ass. The soft leather seats beneath them squeeked and the windows began to fog over with the breath from their passionate love making. Jungkook held on to the soft leather head rest behind Jimin’s head. He bounced up and down as Jimin continued to pound him. 

Jimin, even in the throws of passion was ever vigilant of Jungkook’s wounded shoulder. Once again, he took Jungkook’s scar in his mouth. His instinct was to bite down hard but he fought it and just buried his head in his shoulder instead. Jimin was peaking. His familiar pre-ejaculation ritual of filthy banter began, 

“Bun-neee, you like me in your ass don’t you? You miss me don’t you? I’m fucking you so hard, I’m gonna cum in your ass!” Jimin moaned loudly in a high pitch and grabbed on to Jungkook tightly with both arms. The slight pain in his shoulder seemed to only intensify his orgasm. Jimin shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as he deposited every ounce of his fluid into Jungkook’s rectum. They both rested for a moment. 

Jimin helped Jungkook slip his robe on over his shoulder. The windows were completely fogged over but it didn’t matter because the black tint on the windows was already so dark that no one could see in.

“I love my new car and I love you,” Jungkook said.

“We just had a messy fuck in a $100,000 car, you know that right?” Jimin snorted.

“Well, now we have officially broken her in and she’s part of the family,” Jungkook giggled, “$100k is pretty steep baby. And you accuse me of going over the top? But I love it. I love it and I will cherish it forever.” 

Jungkook literally said goodbye to his new car. They snuck back up the freight elevator to their apartment. Jungkook seemed a little stiff. Jimin noticed his awkward movements, “Are you ok babe, how are you feeling?”

“I think I need a long hot bath,” Jungkook grimaced a bit.

“Ok, I’ll come in a bit and help you with your compression sleeves.” Jimin said sweetly. He waited until Jungkook was out of ear shot and smirked to himself, “Told ya’ you couldn’t handle it.”


	27. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple team up to help an old friend. Can they save her before it's too late?

Chapter 27 – Release

Jimin helped Jungkook slip into his white dress shirt. It was still difficult to get clothing over his injured shoulder. Both Jimin and Jungkook chose to ditch their slings for the day in order to wear their full black suits for the funeral. They didn’t want to bring attention to their injuries. Making things too noticible would have been a rude reminder of the events of that night.

Jungkook was unusually quiet. Jimin could only imagine the grief and guilt that must have been swirling through Jungkook’s mind. Instead of trying to make him talk about what he was feeling, Jimin decided to take another more light-hearted approach.

“Jungkook-ah, tell me how you and Jackson met. I never knew.” Jimin said lightly as he tied Jungkook’s black tie.

Jungkook was surprisingly receptive to this approach, despite knowing full well what Jimin’s true motives were.

“We were born in the same hospital just three days apart. Our Mother’s shared a hospital room. They would put us in the crib together and we would keep each other company instead of crying all the time. Our families only lived about one mile away from each other, so our family would visit their family all of the time since we were babies. We would play every day. When we started school, we went to the same school. We even had the same classes and teachers. We were never separated. That’s how he became my best friend. We had so much in common back then. But over time, we kinda just grew apart. By the time I audtioned to become an Idol, he had started to change. He was still a great guy, but he was having trouble in school and such.” Jungkook stoped talking.

Jimin took this time to encourage Jungkook and reassure him. “Wow, so since you were babies? That is a very long time. What did you guys do most of the time when you would hang out?”

“We would dance a lot. He was a good dancer. Not the best of course, be he held his own. We would watch a lot of the latest videos and try to imitate the moves we saw. That’s when we would have our most fun.” Jungkook reflected. “I remember this one time, we entered into this underground dance contest. We lied to our parents and told them we were going to get tutoring in math. We won first place and $200. That was a lot for little kids. We ended up having to hide the money. If our parents found it, they would have assumed we stole it or something. We were so nervous. We couldn’t spend it because we were scared that people would have been suspicious. Jackson finally broke down and told the truth to his parents. His mom put $100 for each of us into a bank account. Jackson took his money out a year later and spent it. Mine is still in my account to this very day. You know it’s grown to over $3000? When we were first accepted as Idols, it was bitter sweet. I was accepted first and then Zico and Chris came a few years later. Jackson was the only one who didn’t get in. That crushed him. It seemed like all of his dreams were tied into that one dissappointment. He was never the same after that, especially when we all moved to Seoul.” Jungkook exhaled. He felt lighter after saying what was on his heart.

Jimin was happy to see Jungkook releasing his thoughts and sharing his feelings. Jungkook was an extremely emotional being and he didn’t always know how to express himslf.

Jimin pulled Jungkook into a hug. They both winced slightly from the soreness in their bodies.**

 

Soujin folded her orange jumpsuit and placed it in the bag. She was already wearing the matronly black dress that her mother brought to the jail. Soujin’s beautiful waist length hair was pulled carelessly into a tight bun on the top of her head. Her usual color-coded locks were a faded pink. The black roots were invading her pink highlights creating a hombre effect throughout.

“Soujin, please look at me,” Soujin Mother’s pleaded.

Soujin continued looking straight ahead. She slid on the black heels that were in the bag her mother provided.

“Soujin, please, honey, no one blames you. You have to stop blaming yourself. Soujin please. I’ve already lost one child, it feels like I’m losing another. Please come back to us sweetheart. Don’t shut us out,” Soujin’s mother tried desperately to get through to her daughter.

Soujin stared at the back of the door. She tapped on the door to the visiting room and called the guard to take her back to her cell. The guard took Soujin's arm and began to walk her back to her jail cell. Soujin held her head low in shame; her grief defining her.

Soujin’s mom burst into tears. She cried on her husband’s shoulder. 

“I lost my sister and my son in one week and now my eldest is slipping away too. She won’t even fight for herself. How are we supposed to fight for her? I can’t take anymore, I can’t.” Soujin’s mom continued to weep. 

Anderson, Soujin’s youngest brother sat speechless. The situation was too big for him. He wasn’t sure how he felt, who was guilty or who was innocent. He wasn’t even sure he knew how to grieve. In Anderson’s mind, Jackson had been gone a long time; years in fact, every since they lost him to drugs. His physical death was just the next step. But knowing that his brother was gone forever and it was his sister who killed him was a surreal circumstance that Anderson wanted desperately to escape. Anderson put his arm around his mom. It was the only thing he knew to do. Only time and reflection could help him figure out the rest.*****

Jungkook parked his new SUV in the first parking space available at the funeral home. He seemed lost in reflection thinking about his friend. Jimin held his hand.

“How you doing?” Jimin said with a beautiful smile.

“I just want this to be over. He was once a good friend Jimin, but in the end, he tried to kill you – us and I will never forget that. My emotions are all over the place. I just want this over with,” Jungkook shook his head and rubbed his temples.

“And it will be over very soon, I promise,” Jimin smiled the smile of a thousand diamonds. 

They exited the vehicle and headed inside. Jimin suggested they sit far in the back of the funeral home. They didn’t want their presence to distract from Jackson’s tribute. The funeral home was small. There were about 30 people in attendance. Jungkook didn’t know if they were family or friends. It was a great mystery what the mourners had been told regarding the circumstances of Jackson’s death. Jimin and Jungkook had no idea if people knew they were involved on not. It was an uncomfortable showing, considering that Jimin and Jungkook were part of the fiasco that ended in Jackson’s death.

Anderson sat on the front row with his parents on either side of him. Soujin was not there. Jungkook thought he recognized some of the faces in the crowd, but it had been so long that his memory was weak. He once knew this family so well, but now they were all strangers with no names. 

Everyone settled and prepared for the service to begin. The side door to the funeral home opened. A deputy from the Seoul 4th precinct police department stepped inside. He held the door open for Soujin as she walked in, head down, wrists in handcuffs. The deputy escorted her to the front row where she sat next to her father. Soujin lifted her wrists and the deputy unlocked and removed her handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists and dropped her hands woefully into her lap.

Jungkook looked to his left at the far entrance. He saw two familiar faces walking into the funeral home. His old friends from Busan, Zico and Chris immediately saw him when they entered and redirected themselves to sit with him and Jimin. Jungkook stood and embraced both of them in a long hug. Jimin could feel Jungkook’s relief. Finally, his best friends were there to share in his grief. Zico immediately began to sob. Chris was crestfallen and dazed.

“Is it true? His sister really shot him? He shot a police officer and a couple other bystanders?” Zico questioned Jungkook as if he knew all of the answers.

Before Jungkook could speak, Jimin interceded, “We really don’t know the full story. It would be useless to speculate because there were no witnesses, so who knows?” Jungkook looked appreciatively at Jimin. He’d forgotten how sensitive this subject was and how revealing just the slightest bit of information could implicate their involvement. Sgt. Kwang and the Seoul police department had done a good job keeping their involvement confidential. No doubt in part to Yoongi and Namjoon threatening to sue the police department for negligence due to the way they handled the botched pick up.

Many speakers came and went throughout the service. Each of them reaching back into Jackson’s childhood to extrapolate whatever positive memories they could. Jackson’s adult life may have been a mess, but as a child, he was truly a treasure. The last speaker to rise was Jackson’s father. He stood. Instead of facing the audience, he turned to the casket to face Jackson. He placed his hand gently on the top of the closed casket and tried to say a few words. His shoulders trembled and everyone from behind could see that he was falling apart. His head dropped and the tears began falling in rapid succession to the funeral home floor.

Jackson’s folder spoke to him, “I never stopped loving you, I hope you know that. I never got to tell you how much I loved you.”

Soujin was rocking back and forth crying. Witnessing her father's pain rubbed at the raw emotion that she was already struggling to contain. Her once silent cries began to grow until her grief exploded,

“Nooooo, Bub, Noooo! I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” Soujin stood up and draped her upper body over Jackson’s coffin. She continued to scream, “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, please forgive me, don’t hate me please, I’m so sorry Jackson, I’m so sorry. God take me instead, please take me instead, bring him back please!” Soujin’s screams set off a wave of sobs throughout the mourners. Soujin’s heart was breaking and every heart in the building broke along with it.

Jimin fought back tears. He held Jungkook’s hand tightly. Soujin was experiencing a burden of pain and guilt that was too heavy to bare. Soujin’s father gently pulled her away from the casket. He hugged her tightly as she continued to scream. At the worst possible time, the police stepped forward and placed Soujin back in handcuffs.

“I’m sorry, but she was only cleared for thirty minutes. We have to take her back now,” The officer said as he led her towards the side door.

Soujin seemed to find comfort in being placed back in handcuffs. She felt it was what she deserved. Her screams were muted and turned into silent sobs. She never made eye contact with any of her family. She dropped her head once again and walked away.

Jimin jumped up suddenly and excused himself.

“Where are you going?” Jungkook withdrew his question the moment he looked into Jimin’s eyes. He knew exactly where he was going.

Jimin darted towards the side door where Soujin exited. He walked quickly to catch up with her and the police officer. He was fighting back tears as he drew nearer to them. The police officer saw him approach, “Sir, please stand back, she’s not allowed visitors during transport.”

Jimin stopped and called her name, “Soujin.”

Soujin turned around and for the first time, lifted her head as she spoke his name, “Jimin?” She said it softly and gently like it was magic.

“Hi beautiful. Love what you’re doing with your hair.” Jimin offered a little compliment to break the ice.

Soujin’s expression lightened ever so slightly. Even the police officer seemed taken aback by the effect Jimin was having over Soujin’s otherwise sullen persona.

“Soujin listen to me. We need to talk to you. Ok? Will you agree to talk to us if we come and see you? You have to agree, otherwise, they won’t allow us to see you? Will you agree?” Jimin was firm and giving more of an order than making a request.

Soujin stared at Jimin, “I’ll agree to see you,” she said sadly and turned to continue walking towards the police car.

Jimin wiped away a few rogue tears and then headed back inside of the funeral home. When he arrived, the service was over. Chris, Zico and Jungkook were holding each other in another embrace. Jimin walked over quickly to be closer to the situation. He made a slight display of holding Jungkook’s hand.

“We need to spend more time together. Promise me that we’ll spend more time together?” Chris asked Jungkook.

“I promise,” Jungkook replied. Jungkook always kept his promises.

Chris and Zico stepped into their Uber and drove away. As soon as they were gone, Jimin looked at Jungkook and spoke urgently, 

“Baby, there’s something I need to ask you.” Jimin said timidly.

“You want to go see Soujiin? Yes, I agree, we can go.” Jungkook said 

Jimin grabbed Jungkook and pulled him into a full mouthed kiss much to their chagrin of the funeral attendees.  
“I can’t believe we were thinking the same thing?” Jimin was amazed.

“Really, the fact that we had the same thought surprises you? Bone of my bone remember? It’s bound to happen,” Jungkook said.

Jimin pulled his phone out of his pocket and began dialing numbers.

“Who are you calling?” Jungkook asked.

“Yoongi. We need some serious back up here.” Jimin stated.

“Yoongi is a contract lawyer, he doesn’t know anything about criminal law.” Jungkook reminded Jimin.

“Nope, but remember his new girlfriend is the District Attorney. If anyone can make her listen, it’s him, don’t you think?” Jimin smiled.

Jungkook rubbed his temples again and made a point of his own, “True. Jimin we can get all of these people involved to try to help but ultimately Soujin has to be willing to talk and to help herself. I think you need to talk to her. She’ll listen to you.” 

“Yes, she will listen to me,” Jimin smirked a bit. 

Jungkook smiled back. His fiancé was very convincing and charming when he wanted to be. It was going to be enjoyable watching him work his magic on Soujin.

Yoongi answered. 

"Yoon, don't yell. Hear me out and then give me a slow yes instead of quick no." Jimin began giving Yoongi the details of their plan to help Soujin.

By the time Jimin and Jungkook arrived at the Police station, Yoongi was already there waiting in the lobby. He was not in a good mood. He yelled at them at first sight.

“You two are the gift that keeps on fucking giving aren’t you? It’s one thing for me to make my peace with Soujin. It’s quite another for me to ask my new girlfriend to help my old girlfriend get out of JAIL! I hate this plan. I hate this plan so much. Do you know how much jewelry I’m going to have to buy her to get out of this dog house? She already has kept a lid on this whole debacle, now you want her to drop the charges against Soujin.” Yoongi vented for a full three minutes without allowing Jimin or Jungkook to speak. When he was finally done, Jimin was the first to go,

“She saved our lives. We’re the only two witnesses who can tell the police and DA what happened. Give us that chance, that’s all we’re asking.” Jimin was very unapologetic. “They need to know that she wasn’t involved in this and she only killed Jackson because she had to. She had to stop him since they didn’t.” Jimin stated his case.

“We’ve kept your names out of this. We’ve made a bunch of bullshit statements to the press and to ARMY to cover up this shit. We’ve managed to keep this quiet. No one knows you were involved and no one knows that you two almost died. Now you want to risk all of that?” Yoongi was beyond frustrated.

“Yes please,” Jungkook innocently answered Yoongi’s question. He went on, “We know what happened and we need to tell the police. She’s not capable of protecting herself right now. So we have to do it. You’re either with us or not. But we have to help her. It's the right thing to do.” 

“FUCK, I hate this plan! Find a way to keep your names out of this. I don’t care what it takes, keep your names out of this!” Yoongi stormed off cursing to himself, “I never drank until I met those two. Now I need whiskey every fucking day. First they want to date, then they want to fuck, then they want to get shot, then they want to get married, now they want to save people from jail, fuck me!”

Jimin turned to Jungkook and grinned, “Alright, we’ve got our audience. Where do we begin?”

“We have to talk to Soujin first. Like I said, if she’s not on board, then nothing else matters,” Jungkook walked toward the front desk to ask for visitation with Soujin.**

Soujin had been in jail for over a week. Her parents tried to put up bail to get her out, but she refused. She felt as if she belonged in jail and she didn’t want anyone’s help. She had already pled guilty at her arraignment despite having no legal representation. Police asked her repeatedly to recount what happened, but the grip that grief had on her didn’t allow her to say a single word in her own defense. She remained unspoken. The only words she uttered since her arrest were, “I’m guilty, I belong in jail.”

Soujin was back in her orange jumpsuit by the time she was delivered to the visiting room to see Jimin and Jungkook. She entered and sat down. Her head was hung low. 

“Thank you for seeing us Soujin,” Jimin spoke to her lovingly.  
Soujin didn’t speak. 

Jungkook stood in the corner. He felt that his presence looming over the conversation may interfere with Jimin’s approach. He leaned against the wall and remained quiet. He watched intensely as Jimin began his quest to break through.

Soujin sat at the end of the table with her hands in her lap and her head dropped.

Jimin’s voice was authoratative and a little frightening. It was definitely a tone not to be ignored, he spoke to her, “Soujin look at me.” Surprisingly, she looked at him immediately. 

He spoke cautiously, “You don’t belong in here. We’re going to get you out. Jungkook and I were the only two witnesses who saw what happened and we’re going to tell the DA everything. She has already agreed to speak with us.”

“I should rot in hell. I hope I die in here.” Soujin dropped her head again.

“Soujin, I didn’t give you permission to stop looking at me. Please look at me.” Jimin chose his words carefully. He knew that she would not like the use of the word “permission”. She looked up again.

“I don’t need your permission for anything.” She snapped at Jimin.

“We are here to help you, and we’re not fucking leaving until we help you. So a little gratitude please?” Jimin smiled at her. He knew how to push her buttons. Even in her grief, she was not going to allow Jimin to control her.

“I didn’t fucking ask you to come here.” She swore angrily at Jimin.

“No you didn’t. Soujin do you remember the night of the shooting what you said to Jackson? You told him, ‘Don’t hurt them, they’re good people.’ Do you remember that? Well Soujin you were right. We are good people. We would have been here sooner but we were in the hospital fighting for our lives.” Jimin withstood the pain in his shoulder in order to remove his suit jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open to reveal his scar where the bullet had embedded in his chest.

Soujin stared at him without blinking.

“Soujin look at my wound. Your brother shot me. He shot Jungkook too, he almost died from his injury. Do you know what the Doctor told us? He said that if that bullet had hit just an inch or two lower, we would have both died. Soujin when you shot Jackson, he misfired and lost his aim. He hit us here instead of here.” Jimin pointed to his wound and then his heart. “When you shot him the second time, he was aiming for my head. We would be dead without you. You made a sacrifice that is too horrific to even imagine. Good people don’t allow those type of deeds to go unappreciated. We will not let you rot in here. We’re going to fight for you and you’re going to fight for you.”

Soujin dropped her head again and began to sob.

“Soujin, look at me please,” Jimin asked more politely this time. She looked up again. 

Jungkook stood in awe. He knew Jimin’s ability to connect with people was powerful, but this was amazing even for him. Jimin really did have a super power. Jungkook felt as if his heart was opening even more widely for Jimin. How could it be possible that he was falling even more in love with him? How could it be possible that he was gaining an even deeper appreciation for this man that he already adored so much? Jungkook felt a wave a warmth travel through his entire body. 

The “thing” that existed between Soujin and Jimin was not definable. It was difficult to describe but it was very real. Jungkook found it alluring. Their interactions pleased him, almost stimulated him but he never felt threatened, just intrigued. Soujin had a great affinity towards Jimin. He was the only one capable of reaching her in this situation. Jungkook shifted lightly and brushed away his smile as he continued to watch Jimin work. He watched as his brilliant fiancé single handedly breathed life back into Soujin.

Jimin continued speaking, “Let’s clear the air shall we? Jackson was in a bad way. The only reason he lived as long as he did was because of you. You dedicated your entire adult life to saving him. You caught him everytime he fell. Yes, we know about that. We have resources who knew all about Jackson’s drug habits. Jackson set a series of actions in motion that couldn’t be stopped. Things spun out of control. None of that is your fault. He gave you no choice.

Soujin made a quick movement as if she were going to drop her head again, but this time she caught herself and decided to continue making eye contact with Jimin.

“Very good, you’re starting to come around." Jimin paused and went slightly off topic, "What color ARE your eyes? I just noticed them.” Jimin rested his chin on his hand and grinned at her. Jimin was flirting.

“I don’t want to talk about my eyes,” Soujin smiled a little. 

“Ok, we’ll talk about that later. For now, we're going to the DA and you're coming with us. We need you to help tell the full story. Me and Jungkook have gaps in our memory because of the blood loss and both of us coding..”

“Coding? You coded? Both of you?” Soujin interrupted. Soujin being an extremely skilled nurse, knew very well what the implications were for people who's hearts stopped beating.

Jimin responded softly as he looked back at Jungkook, “Yes, both of us.” 

“Together,” Jungkook whispered from his position against the wall. 

There was definite pain in Jimin’s expression and Soujin saw it immediately. For the first time she looked back and acknowledged Jungkook, “Hi Kookles,”

“Hello Soujin,” Jungkook smiled with all of the love in the world.

“Ehh-Emm,” Jimin cleared his throat, “Can you please stop flirting with my fiancé and give me your attention?” Jimin teased.

“FIANCE!” Soujin grinned at both of them. “Kookles you didn’t?”

“I did, in Paris!” Jungkook said proudly again.

“Congratulations, yeah, I have to get out of here because I really need to come to this wedding.” Soujin's eyes lit up. But her happiness was short lived. She immediately frowned and dropped her head again in shame. She couldn’t bare the thought of smiling or ever being happy again while her brother lay dead. She didn't feel she deserved happiness anymore. The news from Jimin and Jungkook only provided temporary relief from her anguish. 

Jimin could feel Soujin’s tumultuous feelings of guilt start to rise again. He stopped it before she could fall too far back into her hole.

“Soujin, we were making such progress.” He looked for her eyes again beneath her waves of curly hair. He knew she would remember the reference. 

She looked up again and said, “Let’s continue making progress.”

“Soujin, you have to release this guilt. It’s the only way you can reclaim your life. Please let it go. Release it.”

Soujin allowed a few more tears to fall down her face. She wiped her eyes and looked at Jimin confidently, “When do we talk to the DA?”

Jimin, Jungkook and Soujin were successful with getting a meeting with the DA. All three of them along with Sgt. Kwang testified under oath regarding the events that took place that night. Sgt. Kwang at the behest of Hoseok had secretly been on a quest to find video footage that could exonerate Soujin and prove that she was telling the truth. After days of searching, he was able to find a camara posted on a light post about 1000 ft away from the old rail yard. The footage wasn’t great, but Kwang was able to get some friends in the cybersecurity unit to enhance the quality. It clearly showed Soujin shooting Jackson in order to stop him from shooting someone else. Mysteriously, Jimin and Jungkook weren’t in the footage. The angle only showed Soujin, the deceased police offer, Jackson and Min before she ran.

The testimony of Kwang, Jimin, Jungkook and the video were enough to have all charges dropped against Soujin. She walked out of jail a free woman. Jimin made one demand as a condition for helping to free her. She had to agree that she would seek therapy to help her with her guilt and grief issues. Jimin found her an excellent counselor and placed the therapist on permanent retainer to be at Soujin’s discretion indefinitely.


	28. Generation Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why can't things be easy for these two? Jimin and Jungkook face yet another obstacle on their path to happiness.

Chapter 28 – Generation Next

Jungkook lectured Jimin, “You know technically the Doctor never cleared us to begin having sex. No wonder he was pissed when he saw that I burst two of my stitches. And why the hell did you tell him the truth about how it happened? Couldn’t you have just said, we don’t remember or better yet, said nothing?”

“A. That would be lying and B. He’s a homophobic bastard and I loved making him squirm. ‘Yeah, he did burst his stitches didn’t he Doctor? It’s because he was fucking me so hard and it was so good that he had to use his injured arm to grab more of my ass and push himself deeper.’ Jimin boastfully recounted his filthy conversation with Jungkook’s Doctor.

“Lalalalalala. Hello, I’m in the room. My ears shouldn’t be hearing this. Really you guys treat me as if I don’t exist. I really don’t want to hear all of this- HELLO!” Karen, the Sports Medicine specialist assigned to OT7 was in the room with Jimin and Jungkook taking them through their physical therapy exercises. She pushed Jungkook forward on the floor and pulled his injured arm gently behind him. She placed her knee lightly in his back and forced him to hold the position for several seconds. He grimaced in pain but persevered.

“Oh Karen, stop being dramatic. You’re family. You’ve heard much worse from Yoongi and Namjoon I’m sure.” Jimin giggled while teasing Karen.

“Oh that’s absolutely true. Those guys are filthy.” They all laughed as Karen pulled Jungkook out of his pose. “Do 100 push ups for me? You’re doing so well Kookie. We have about two more weeks before the tour starts and you’re gonna’ be in great shape. We still can make some improvements with your range of motion, but you’re doing good babe. How’s the choreo? Are you able to keep up?”

“I’m doing ok. Hoseok has changed a few of the moves on my behalf. I’m getting stronger everyday. I do get fatigued in my back right below the exit wound, but the push ups and isometrics are helping. I’ve been swimming as you suggested and that has been amazing for my stamina. Jimin and I are going swimming after this. Fighting!” Jungkook smiled and began his 100 pushups.

Karen turned to Jimin, “Alright Mr. McNaughty, it’s your turn."

“Mr. McNaughty? Karen what does that even mean?” Jimin laughed as he took his place on the floor waiting for her to come and abuse him under the guise of physical therarpy.

“It means, did you really say that to the Doctor?” Karen was genuinely intrigued.

“Yes, I did. And I thought he was going to throw up right there in the office.”

Karen giggled and gave Jimin a high five, “Way to go”

“Oh Karen don’t encourage that behavior,” Jungkook said from within his push up assignment.

“Just so you and I are clear, I won’t be doing 100 push ups,” Jimin confirmed.

“Don’t worry, I would never expect such acts of heroism from you, now let’s go,” Karen pulled both Jimin’s arms above his head to begin his exercises.**

 

Jimin and Jungkook headed for the indoor pool in their apartment building to go for a swim. The pool was heated which meant it was a great spot to hang out even in the fall and winter. On this day, however, Jimin and Jungkook had the entire pool to themselves. Seemed like no one wanted to swim when it 40 degrees outside.

“Jungkookie do we have to do laps? Can’t we just go lay in the bed and cuddle?” Jimin shuffled behind Jungkook complaining about doing more exercise even though they already had PT.

“I’ll cuddle you right now,” Jungkook looked mischievously at Jimin.

“For some reason when you say “cuddle” I think you mean throw me in the pool.” Jimin took a step back from Jungkook.

“You know me so well Jimin-ah,” Jungkook lept towards Jimin but Jimin was too quick. He took off running around the width of the pool. Jungkook gave chase. Of course, he caught Jimin at the far side. He scooped him up and jumped into the swimming pool, plunging them both into the deep water. Jimin screamed the entire time. He swam back behind Jungkook and climbed on his back. Jungkook began swimming laps with Jimin attached like a koala bear to his backside.

“Oh, I like this. I like this very much,” Jimin said as he relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

Jungkook completed two full laps the length of the pool before he finally tired and shook Jimin loose. “Ok, baby, it’s your turn.”

“Surely you don’t expect me to carry you for two laps,” Jimin said incredulously.

Jungkook burst into laughter, “It would serve you right! But no, I don’t expect that. I do, however, expect you to get some exercise on that arm. Karen says your range of motion is even worse than mine. Now get going. I’ll be waiting right here with a surprise for you when you finish.”

Jimin was fascinated by the idea of getting a surprise just for doing his work out. He pushed through his two laps quickly and then swam directly up to Jungkook who was now standing in the middle of the pool with the water up to his chest.

Jimin was panting and out of breath and rubbing at his sore shoulder, “Well at least the water is nice and warm. OK, I’m done, what’s my surprise?” Jimin said as he wiped the water from his eyes and pushed his wet hair back off of his face.

Jungkook swam over to him and planted a kiss on his wet lips. He walked him backwards towards the swimming pool wall. “I’m so proud of you. You’re getting stronger and stronger. That was your fastest time yet.” Jungkook continued to kiss Jimin. He made a move towards his neck and kissed his chest. Jungkook’s hand moved busily under the surface of the water. He pulled at the waist band of Jimin’s shorts and found his warm cock. He rubbed it with his palm as the warm water swirled around creating a sensual sensation that made Jimin moan. Jungkook abruptly stopped kissing him. He took three deep heavy breaths and disappeared beneath the surface of the water.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD,” Jimin swore as he looked around quickly to make sure no one else was at the pool. He could feel his dick sliding into Jungkook’s mouth as he began to suck him from beneath the water’s surface. Jimin’s eyes tore around the pool terrace. He was terrified of someone coming in and seeing them. However, he wasn’t terrified enough to actually stop Jungkook from sucking his dick. He looked down, the water was so deep that he could barely see Jungkook at all but he could definitely feel him. The sensation of the warm water surrounding his body and the public nature of their display was driving Jimin crazy. He slowly began to move his hips to push in and out of Jungkook’s mouth. Orgasm was eminent. He felt his dick begin to swell. He reached both of his hands deep into the water and found Jungkook’s head. He began pushing in unison with the rotation of hips.

Hoseok entered the pool area carrying a pile of books. “JIMINIE, there you guys are. Karen told me I would find you up here. Oh no, where’s Jungkook? I need both of you.” Hoseok said a little disappointed.

 _Why me? Why does this always happen to me?_ Jimin thought to himself as Hoseok pulled up one of the reclining deck chairs and had a seat. “I hope you can hold your breath Jungkookie,” Jimin whispered as he looked down at Jungkook under water.

OK, less than two months before the big day. We still haven’t picked table linens. I really think we can do this without Jungkook don’t you? I mean, he only cares about the food. Let’s be honest. Are you going to come sit next to me so you can see the options?” Hoseok stopped talking, curious as to why Jimin hadn’t emerged from the pool.

“Uh, Hobi can we do this later? Karen wants me in here for a while…for my arm,” Jimin made up a believable story.

“Jimin, are you ok? You’re acting kind of weird,” Hoseok stood up and walked towards the edge of the pool.

“No, I’m fine, I mean don’t come any closer, I misplaced my swimming trunks and I need to find them,” Jimin stumbled.

“We were roomates, I’ve seen you naked 100 times, not impressed. What’s really going on?” Hoseok said as he moved even closer to Jimin standing in the swimming pool.

He looked down into the water and saw the shadow of Jungkook floating below. He frowed immediately and began screaming, “Oh my eyes, my eyes! You should warn people when you’re doing this kind of shit! OH GROSS. MY EYES!” Hoseok ran from the pool screaming about the perceived assault on his eyes. Once again Jimin and Jungkook were alone.

Jungkook popped up immediately gasping for air, “Is he gone?”

“You knew he was here?” Jimin was surprised.

“Yes, I could hear your voices,” Jungkook said.

Jimin laughed hysterically, “Yes, he’s gone. He wasn’t happy when he realized what you were dong. Expect to get a lecture later. He also left us some wedding homework. We have to pick table linens.”

“Sounds like oodles of fun,” Jungkook said sarcastically. He moved towards the edge of the pool to lift himself out.

“Uhh, wait. Where are you going? We’re not done here,” Jimin gestured towards his still swollen unsatisfied dick.

Jungkook swam back towards Jimin, “I like the way you think Mr. McNaughty. But this time, do a better job at giving me some warning if someone comes in.” He took three more deep breaths and disappeared beneath the water’s surface again.**

 

 

 

“Before I come in, I need assurances that you are fully clothed and not engaged in any sexual activity of any kind at all!” Hoseok yelled through the door of Jungkook’s apartment.

“We assure you,” Jimin laughed.

Jungkook went to the door and grabbed Hosoek’s wrist and pulled him inside. “Stop being a diva. You act like you’ve never met two people in love before.”

“I’ve never met two people who fuck all the time no matter who’s around or where they are…before.” Hoseok snapped back at Jungkook.

Hoseok timidly entered the room, careful to look straight ahead, “Guys we have a problem. I know your hearts were set on getting married in Japan, but I just read about this new law this morning. I think we may need to rethink our location for this.”

Jimin scanned the newspaper article. It was disappointing news. Japan, although willing to provide a certificate of union to gay couples, recently amended the law to clarify that the union would not be recognized for legal purposes and would not apply outside of Japan.

“Let’s be honest, no matter where you get married, as long as you live here in South Korea, it won’t be recognized. You two have to make a decision about what matters to you. What do you hope to achieve with your marriage?  Do you want legal protection, or do you want a big fancy show with no substance behind it?”

Jungkook looked at Jimin, “We could go to America? Remember when we were in Vegas for our Grammy last year, we found out that they recognize same sex marriages.”

“But it still won’t be recognized in Korea baby. Hoseok is right, we have to make a decision about what we really want.” Jimin looked down at his engagement ring. “This is something I've never really considered. As long as we are under contract with OT7, we’re going to live in Korea. We can’t move someplace just because they acknowledge our union. But you’re right Hoseok, we will never get the respect and legal protection we deserve here in Korea. What a sad realization. I don’t know the right answer.” Jimin looked reflectively at Jungkook.

Jungkook looked at Jimin and gently stroked his right cheek, “When I proposed to you, it was for you to understand my commitment of forever. We don’t need the government to validate our feelings. We really don’t need the government’s legal protection because Jimin, we have money. That affords us certain luxuries that the average person doesn’t have. Things are much easier for us than they are for the average gay couple out there because we are independent. We are a bit sheltered from the day to day discrimination against homosexuality because we live in our own little bubble. We don’t have to fear the government’s power to take our jobs or our homes. If anything, the government of South Korea needs US right now just because of the circumstances of our popularity and what we bring to the economy. We have a voice. If we don’t take this opportunity to use our voice, then we aren’t contributing to a solution, we’re just ignoring the problem, like everyone before us.” Jungkook concluded his passionate speech.

“You’re saying get married here in Seoul?” Jimin grabbed Jungkook’s palm and kissed the inside of it.

“Yep. And it will be a very publicized GAY wedding.  We can provide an example, maybe even hope, for all of the gay couples out there who are living in the shadows. If the government ever decides to come for us, we have the means to move, to protect our families. We aren’t even going into the military because our injuries. There is very little they can do to us. We have all the power here. Let’s take a stand and try to change this thinking.  ” Jungkook adamantly spoke.

“Wow, when you decided to embrace your inner gay, you really meant it. You never looked back,” Hoseok teased. He put his arm around Jungkook and hugged him. “Jungkook, you are an amazing person.” He looked at both Jimin and Jungkook and took a seat on the couch. “Do you two know why Kwang and I broke up ten years ago? It’s not because we ever stopped loving each other. It’s because we couldn’t deal with the pressures of being gay and living in this homophobic society. I wanted to live publicly as a gay couple. He refused. Kwang and I were dating secretly. He was in the closet for years. He had a very public image to protect as a Lieutenant in the military and then a Captain on the police force. It was not acceptable for a man of his class, stature, intelligence, and appeal to be gay. In fact, he had a girlfriend that he put on display very publicly. You can’t imagine how it hurt me to see him take her to all of his public parties, awards ceremonies, everything. He had to regularly pay her just to force her to keep his secret. He was, sometimes I think he still is, the love of my life. We didn’t have half the courage that you two have. If you do this, you will be taking a stand. Understand, there may be backlash, but you will help so many people. Things are changing here, especially in Seoul, and gays are being more accepted. But if you two do this, you will propel this movement forward like a rocket.” Hoseok looked sad for a moment and then continued, “Maybe if Kwang and I had been brave enough to do this back then, things would be different for the two of you and you wouldn’t be in this position. I will support you whatever you decide to do. I am proud of you, whatever you decide to do.”

“Korea,” Jimin said immediately.

“We can invite so many more people, the entire HB staff could come.” Jungkook was excited.

Jimin jumped up excitedly, “Yes, and we can get married in one of the beautiful museums downtown and have the reception on the roof of the Intercontinental Hotel or Four Seasons.”

“YES, we can turn it into a club atmosphere, you know how my mom loves to dance,” Jungkook laughed.

“AOKI!” All three of them yelled at once.

“Let’s make this the biggest celebration Seoul has ever seen,” Jimin said.

“Wow, ok, this fundamentally changes things, we’re starting from scratch here,” Hoseok looked worried. He opened the big binder that he had been carrying around with all the wedding plans. He ripped out all of the pages and threw them in the trash. “Don’t need the Japanese version anymore. Let’s get started, how many people?”

There was a knock at the door. Jimin ran over to answer.

“Hey Joonie, come in,” Jimin left the door open for Namjoon to come through and went back to his spirited conversation with Jungkook and Hoseok.

“I just got a copy of the full track from our recording, I thought I would bring it over for you two to have a listen, since you’re featured. What’s all the excitement about?” Namjoon eased his way into the middle of where everyone was gathered.

“We have decided to get married right here in Korea,” Jungkook said proudly.

“Really? What happened to Japan, I thought things were a bit more liberal there?” Namjoon said.

“People are pissy towards gays pretty much everywhere when it comes to marriage. So why not stay here in the Country we love where our family and friends are?” Jimim said.

Namjoon rubbed the back of his neck, “I think you’re making things more difficult on yourselves. I really do. No place in Korea is set up to handle such a thing. What about the legal aspects of it? I mean, nothing legally is going to be any different from the way it is now. You will not be able to make medical decisions for him or inherit each other’s estates.”

“Joonie, it’s not just about that. You’re right, things won’t be much different from a legal perspective, but we know how to get around that. We've been listed as each other’s legal POA’s for some time now. We had a lawyer draw up the papers to make that happen. It has nothing to do with our relationship, it is a right granted to all citizens to select who you want to make medical decisions. And regarding our estates, that’s why we have iron clad wills. All of the terms of what each of us will get and how things will be handled is carefully carved out there. Our whishes will be satisfied. So let’s not worry about that. What is most important to us is taking a stand. We want to set an example for all of those gay couples who are struggling for recognition. Please understand.” Jimin looked at Namjoon with sparkling eyes.

Namjoon looked at Jungkook and Jimin and Hoseok. He wanted nothing more than to protect them and help facilitate their dreams. He had a deep love for his brothers and it was unconditional. He could see how much this meant to them – all three of them. He could see the bravery, uncertainty and resolve between them.

Namjoon smiled at all three of them, “Well ok, Korea it is!”

“Namjoon we need a favor. We know Steve Aoki books out early and we may be too late, but we need you to call him to see if he’ll DJ our wedding. We’re hoping because we’re friends, he’ll squeeze us in.” Jungkook asked. “I think my mom has a crush on him,” He added.

Namjoon sat with them as they continued to discuss the details of their plans. It wasn’t long before Yoongi, Tae and Seokjin joined them. They were all crammed into Jungkook’s apartment laughing, getting drunk and talking wedding plans.

Namjoon slipped unnoticed into the hallway as the others continued talking, he quickly made a phone call.

“Hello Sir, Good Evening, it’s Kim Namjoon,” He introduced himself.

“I hope I’m not calling too late in the evening Sir. Yes, it’s very good to hear your voice as well. Sir, I’m wondering if you have a few moments where I may ask you for some - advice.” **


	29. Hoseok The Wedding Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT7 launches it's Asian tour. Jimin and Jungkook face the realization of performing with their injuries. Meanwhile Hoseok gets an intriguing confession from a dark figure from his past.

Chapter 29 – Hoseok The Wedding Terror

 

“Karen?” Asked Jungkook. “If you’re not coming on the first leg, what are we supposed to do for therapy?”

“You’ll just have to keep it up yourself. I’ll be joining you soon, just not right away. I have to fly back to the States for a while, but I’ll be back by the second week of the tour. I do need a favor from you though. You’re a wonderful patient and I adore working with you. Jimin, however, is a little stubborn. I’m worried about his shoulder. He’s still in more pain than I would expect two months after the surgery. I believe it’s because he’s not putting the work into healing. He’s doing his full choreo but he’s putting his PT on the back burner. I need you to make sure that your fiancé is following his routine. Stay on him. I expect him to have made significant progress when I see him in a few weeks. Will you do that for me?” Karen smiled at Jungkook.

“Yes, I'll take care of it. He seems to listen to me if I ask nicely,” Jungkook laughed.

Jungkook finished packing his Physical Therapy equipment and handed it to the equipment and stage manager. He ran up to his apartment to finish packing his luggage.

“How long are we gone for on the first leg?" Jungkook asked.

“Just a month, by the time we return, we’ll have less than two weeks before the wedding. We’ll have a brief break here in Seoul then we go back out again for the second half of our Asia tour," Jimin said as he attempted to stuff five shirts into the side pocket of his luggage. 

“Too bad we won’t get to have any sort of honeymoon," Jungkook said as he took three of the shirts from Jimin, "Baby, those won't fit."

“Well no honeymoon immediately, but it’ll come later. Besides, anyplace I'm with you is a honeymoon,” Jimin laughed sweetly as he grabbed the shirts back from Jungkook and stuffed them into a different bag. 

“True,” Jungkook concurred.

“What time is our flight?” Jungkook asked.

“We have plenty of time, it’s not for another six hours,” Jimin replied.

There was an aggressive knock at the door. 

“Two guesses who that is?” Jimin said.

“Come in Hobi. It’s open. And we’re dressed and not sexually active at the moment,” Jungkook giggled as he invited Hobi in.

Hoseok peeked cautiously around the door to verify that everyone was in full dress, then he came rushing in with about twenty different magazines.

“Guess what we’re picking today?” Hoseok said full of glee.

Jimin and Jungkook did not answer. Instead they just stared and Hobi with slight trepidation.

“Wedding outfits for the Groom and Groomette? Groomzilla? Grooman? What the hell do you call the other Groom?”

“I think we’re both just called Grooms Hobi,” Jimin said confidently.

“OK then, we’re picking outfits for the Groom and Groom,” Hoseok repeated.

Hoseok splattered in the middle of the floor dropping the magazines. Jimin noticed that many of the pages had been marked with his favorite choices. They sat on the floor with Hoseok for an hour looking at strange wedding attire that Hoseok considered “fashion”. His favorite choice was a pair of matching black Michal Kors one piece Unitards with black and white polka dot socks. Jimin passed on that choice, very quickly. Jungkook just looked on in confusion with his forehead crinkled.

His next favorite were two long dresses with tuxedo pants underneath. “Now this is high fashion.” Hoseok exclaimed.

“I ain't wearing that.” Jungkook said bluntly.

“Yea Hobi, I have to pass on that one too.” Jimin agreed.

“No worries, we have plenty of choices,” Hoseok was motivated to find the perfect wedding attire for his two trailblazers.

They spent another 30 minutes declining all of the choices that Hoseok had bookmarked in his magazines. Hoseok began to look a little dejected towards the end of their fashion review.

“Look Hobi, it’s not that we don’t love everything you have here, but I was thinking of something a little simpler.” Jimin said delicately.

“Custom all black Versace suit with diamond cufflinks and black shoes.” Jungkook interrupted dryly. Mom helped me pick it out last month.

Jimin looked at Jungkook amazed, “Custom all white Gucci suit with pearl cufflinks, my mom helped me pick it out last week.” 

“That’s my baby, bone of my bone,” Jungkook gushed. 

They gave each of other high five and stared at at each other lovingly.

Hoseok watched the two of them gaze at each other and frowned in displeasure.

“Really? All of this fashion in front of you and you’re wearing black and you’re wearing white?” He looked and Jungkook and then at Jimin. “You two are honestly the most boring couple on the face of the earth. Can we at least get some polka dot pocket hankerchiefs?”

“We will definitely consider that." Jimin said politely.

“I better get going, I still need to pack a couple of things. It’s about time for us to head to the airport.” Hoseok collected his magazines and headed towards the front door.

“Ok thanks Hobi, we’ll see you in a few minutes.” Jungkook walked Hoseok to the front and closed the door behind him.

“So are we really going to be the black and white couple?” Jimin asked immediately after Hoseok left.

“Yes, black and white. Groom and Groomzilla.” Jungkook teased. They both laughed and smiled.

“Wait, you’re Groomzilla right?” Jimin asked sternly. 

“If you say so my love.” Jungkook looked around innocently scratching his neck. He walked back over to the couch where Jimin was seated and sat beside him.

Jimin sat in Jungkook’s lap and spoke seriously, “Babe, there’s something else I think we need to talk about. Once we’re married, we need to find someplace to live. It’s time for me to stop pretending to live with Hobi. I would like to move in with you permanently and build a home together.”

Jungkook looked troubled, “What about when you piss me off and I want to send you home to Hobi? Can I still do that?”

“No, you BRAT!” Jimin socked Jungkook hard purposely in his injured arm. He continued, “Once you say ‘I DO’ it’s done. I’m your problem. Forever.”

“Together?” Jungkook whispered.

“Together.” Jimin whispered.

“Done, now kiss me,” Jungkook leaned in and gave Jimin a slow passionate kiss.**

With Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok handling the management of the group, comfortable travel became a much higher priority. The Company secured ownership of a private jet that the members used for all of their local travel. No more did the group have to endure mobs of fans attacking them and cramp airports. 

The first stop of the new OT7 tour was Hong Kong, followed by Phillipines, Thailand and finally Indonesia. The big dome tours had become popular with the Asian ARMY, but even so, the appetite for OT7 was so great, that multiple dome shows were needed to meet the demand.  
The members were going to be on tour for the next month which meant Jimin and Jungkook would be planning most of their wedding from the road. Niether of them were worried however because Hoseok clearly had it all under control.

Jimin and Jungkook were both sleeping in their seats on the airplane. Something heavy jumped across their laps startling them both and waking them.

“Wakey-wakey,” a shrill child like voice called out to them. “Hey boys, it’s wedding planning time. We only have three hours. As soon as we land we have to get to our room and get to practice. Let’s make the most of our time.”

“Ohh Hobi, really?” Jimin complained.

Jungkook didn’t oblige. He turned his back to both Hobi and Jimin and continued slumbering. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re going to enjoy this. It’s time to pick…tah-dah…cake flavors.” Hobi produced a bag and began pulling out samples upon samples of tightly packaged pieces of cake from different bakeries.

“Did somebody say cake?” Jungkook popped up looking interested.

“Yes cake.” Hobi repeated, “I have over 25 samples for us to try.” Hoseok sat in the empty seat across from Jimin and Jungkook and took out three sets of chopsticks, “Let’s get started.”

It didn’t take Hoseok long to realize that he really only had one discerning opinion upon which he could make decisions. It seemed as if Jungkook was incapabale of finding a single cake flavor that he didn’t like. At one point, he just started shoveling whole pieces in his mouth with his chopsticks without even stopping to check the flavor or the bakery.

“Delicious!” he would mumble after each taste.

Jimin was much more analytical and descriptive of his likes and dislikes. Hoseok took out his large wedding planning notebook and took a careful log of Jimin’s favorites.

Hoseok began listing all of the final choices, “Ok Jiminie, so looks like we’ve got our six flavors: Chocolate raspberry,”

“YES, that one!” Jungkook shouted excitedly

“Lemon crème’ brulee,” 

“YES, that was delicious!” Jungkook yelled again

“Matcha Green Tea,”

“YES, that one, it was literally green, we have to have that,” Jungkook yelled yet again.

“Nutella - and of course plain vanilla and chocolate for the simpler crowd,” Hoseok noted all of the flavors from the chosen bakery.

“UHH YES, the Nutella. I agree, great choices.” Jungkook said as he rolled over again and headed back to sleep.

“You’re not dismissed yet Kookie, we have more to discuss.” Hoseok poked Jungkook in the back with his chopstick.

“What? What else could there possibly be?” Jungkook layed his head on Jimin’s shoulder and crinkled his nose like a baby.

“We have to pick a design. I was definitely thinking six tiers, one tier for each year you dated. But we need a theme. What could we possibly use as a theme that represents you two?”

“The sun and the moon,” Both Jimin and Jungkook said in unison immediately without hesitation.

“It should be a starry night’s sky theme, maybe a black cake with the different stars.” Jungkook smiled.

“And a sun that chases the moon.” Jimin said as he stared into Jungkook’s eyes.  
“Definitely need O’Charleys constellation. It watched over us, the night of our first kiss. Do you remember?” Jungkook locked on Jimin and his eyes began to swim within the glow of Jimin’s sparkle.

“O-RI-ON, my love,” Jimin leaned in to kiss Jungkook, his eyes closed. He pressed forward in anticipation of the soft, warm, pink skin that awaited him on the tip of Junkook’s mouth. His lips landed. Only instead of the soft flesh of his fiance’s mouth, his lips met with a cold, veiny, web of thin fingers. Jimin’s eyes flew open. Hoseok had thrown his hand between Jimin and Jungkook’s kiss to block them from making contact.

Jungkook was equally surprised. His eyes flew open too once he realized he didn’t land on his desired target. Poor Jungkook received the slightly salty inside palm of Hoseok’s cold hand.

“Nope, not on my watch. This is a fuck free zone and I need you to stay focused,” Hoseok said unapolgetically.

Jimin and Jungkook pulled back awkwardly. Both immediately wiping Hoseok’s touch away from their mouths.

“Cake is DONE. Next up, the guest list. Now you two gave me a list of 160 people. The venue only fits 150, who are the ten we want to cut?” Hoseok took out a red pen to ready himself for elimination of the disinvited.

“Can you be one of them?” Jimin asked sarcastically.

“No. Give me someone else.” Hoseok didn’t seem to be in the mood for jokes.

Jungkook pulled his hat down low over his eyes and turned his back again refusing to participate in the “disinvited” list.

Jimin and Hoseok worked carefully through the list, excluding a few janitors and their plus ones in order to narrow the list down to acceptable numbers.

“We’ll invite them all to the party, just not to the wedding?” Jimin asked hopefully.

“Yep, my sister did it when she got married. That’s why I know so much about weddings. I helped her put everything together.” Hoseok smiled, he was so happy to be a part of the planning for the event. Jimin got the distinct feeling that this wedding meant as much to Hoseok as it did to him and Jungkook.

“I’ve got the Intercontinental booked for the after-party/reception, I’ve got the Special Exhibit hall booked in the Seoul Museum of History and Aoki has confirmed. Things are moving along quite nicely.” Hoseok scribbled something in his large notebook and then stood up, “We land in a few minutes. I think we made good progress. But we still have much to do,” He kissed Jimin’s head and punched Jungkook and then walked back to his seat.

******

The first two weeks of the tour were tough. Jimin and Jungkook were ill prepared for the fatigue and pain that would set in as they taxed their injured shoulders through the arduous nightly routine. The two also frequently argued because Jimin was not following his therapy routine that Karen prescribed for him. Jungkook did the best he could to keep Jimin on track, but Jimin grew resentful of always being nagged about exercise.

“Oh FUCK THAT, I just danced for three hours, I’m not going to go and do more “range of motion” stretches to appease Karen – who isn’t even here.” Jimin yelled at Jungkook.

“You’re being an immature jerk, Jimin. This is for your own good. The pain in your shoulder is just getting worse. Nurse Killjoy was right. You really are a very bad patient.” Jungkook said.

“Jungkook-ah, don’t talk to me that way. You’re the jerk. You won’t even give me a break.” Jimin motioned towards Jungkook in an effort to throw his sling at him, but Jimin’s shoulder was so stiff that he was unable to complete the motion. He grimaced in pain and swore loudly. “SHIT, this fucking hurts!”

“Yes, it does, doesn’t it.” Jungkook’s voice grew louder. He was agitated by a confluence of emotions including concern from seeing Jimin in pain and irritation in knowing that it could have been avoided.

There was a loud knock at the door. Jungkook yelled rudely, “What?” He stood there for a moment inside of their hotel room looking at Jimin full of anger. Jimin’s biggest fault was his refusal to take care of himself. It led to dangerous things in the past and it was leading to more bad things now. 

Jungkook quickly forgot about the visitor at the door and became enraged with a rare spilling over of his temper, “I didn’t take a bullet for you so you could turn around and ignore your health, what was the point?”

“Oh so now letting me die was an option?” Jimin said bitterly.

“I never said that Jimin!” Jungkook was boiling.

“HEY, you two, I can hear you all the way down the hall, open the damn door,” Namjoon said as he beat on the door more aggressively.

Jimin walked over to the door and opened it for Namjoon. Namjoon walked in looking at both of them angrily.

“Mind telling me what’s got you two screaming at each other and disturbing the neighbors?” Namjoon sat on the couch near the bed.

“Yes we do mind. Stay out of our damn business Joon.” Jimin spat angrily and turned his back.

“Jimin!” Jungkook admonished him, “I’m sorry Joon, he doesn’t mean it. We’re just having a little disagreement about his therapy. I don’t feel he’s taking proper care of himself and I’m tired of trying to force him to take this seriously.” 

“Forcing me? I’m not some fucking baby. Do you realize how much I give on stage? I give my everything. Now you want to blame me because I’m too spent to do some insignificant exercises? You’re the one being ridiculous.” Jimin kicked over the garbage can and retreated to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Jungkook and Namjoon heard the shower start. Jimin was done talking and no one could force him to provide any further engagement.

Jimin was relieved to be alone and away from the perceptive intuition of Jungkook. He knew it was just a matter of time before Jungkook figured out that Jimin was hiding the full extent of his pain. Jimin looked at his bare chest in the mirror. His shoulder was swollen twice it’s normal size. The pain was unbearable. He’d been hiding it from Jungkook because he didn’t want to be lectured, but it was true that Jimin’s pain was getting worse and it was affecting his ability to do everything. Jungkook wanted to make love the previoius night, but he couldn’t because the pain in his shoulder was too much. He made up an excuse to forestall his fiancé; the first time he had ever done so. Jimin popped two Ibuprofen to help with the pain and then gingerly climbed into the shower. He cried as the hot water beat against his pain stricken injury.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Namjoon attempted to calm Jungkook who was angrier than Namjoon had ever seen him.

“He’s so stubborn. And to what end? What do we gain from any of this? I’ve made sacrifices for him. More sacrifices than anyone should make, and this is how he repays me? A complete disregard for his own personal health? I can’t deal with this Namjoon.” Jungkook dropped onto the edge of the bed listless and fatigued.

“Jungkook, a little advice. Jimin is a piece of work. The more you try to push him, the harder he’s going to fight. You know this. Let him be Karen’s problem. She arrives tonight. You need to stick to the role of the loving and adoring boyfriend. It’s what you do best. The minute he feels like you are pushing him around making demands, he’s going to rebel just for the sake of rebelling. I know that he’s suffering. But this is beyond you at this point. Just let him be, keep him massaged and help him heal. Karen will do the rest. She has a way of keeping him in line.” Namjoon patted Jungkook on the shoulder. “Now how about you? How are YOU feeling?”

“Like shit! Who knew that it would be this difficult to recover from a bullet wound? This thing burns every day and there are times I feel like my shoulder’s going to fall off. The weeks of PT could have never prepared me for the stress that dancing was going to put on the injury. But I’m ok. I really can feel myself getting stronger and getting better everyday. It’s a process and it’s not going to happen as quickly as I had hoped. Jimin on the other hand, he’s regressing. I can see it. Did you happen to notice that he was unable to even make a fist with his left hand? I’m so worried.” Jungkook rubbed his temples in frustration.

“Let Karen handle it. Please. Trust me on this one. She’ll know what to do.” Namjoon jumped up, “Oh crap, I have to go, sorry man, can we talk later?”

Jungkook gave Namjoon a quick handshake and said, “Yeah, but what do you have to do that’s so urgent at 10pm at night?” 

“That’s my business.” Namjoon smiled and left the room quickly.

Jungkook walked to the bathroom door. He laid his forehead against the door and closed his eyes. He slowly opened the door, without knocking, and entered. Jimin sat curled on the shower floor with his eyes closed allowing the water to hit against his bruised and swollen shoulder. Jungkook quietly undressed and slipped into the shower. He straddled Jimin and sat down behind him wrapping both of his arms around him. Jimin leaned back into Jungkook’s embrace and cried.

“It’s ok. We’ll get through this. Together. I won’t let you be in pain. I simply won’t allow it.” Jungkook kissed the top of Jimin’s shoulder and continued to hold him tight.

It was around 3am the following morning when Jungkook was awaken by Jimin’s pleas, “Ahhhh, Jungkook help me. Jungkookie. Jungkookie help.”

This was the worse sound possible for Jungkook. It sent fear through his body. He jumped up and searched the room looking for Jimin. Jimin had fallen to the floor. Jungkook leaned down and scooped him up and placed him back on the bed.

“Jungkook, I can’t feel my arm. The entire thing is numb. I can’t feel my fingers but my shoulder is burning. The pain Jungkook, the pain.” Jimin seemed delirious.

“Sweetie, it’s ok. I’m here. Karen got in last night, I’m going to call her. Don’t move ok. You’ll be ok baby,” Jungkook said as he held on to Jimin's hand.

Jungkook picked up his cell phone and dialed Karen on speed dial. Karen answered the phone quickly, fully awake. Jungkook was a little taken aback.

“Hi Kookie. What’s wrong, why are you calling me this time of morning?” Karen said.

“Karen we need you. It’s Jimin. His shoulder has completely seized up and he’s having numbess and pain at the same time and I don't know what's happening. Can you get here?”

“I’m on my way. What room are you in?” Karen packed a few items in her medical bag as she spoke.

“We’re in 1572, please hurry K, he’s in a lot of pain and I’m worried.” Jungkook hung up the phone and began pushing into Jimin’s muscles just as Karen had shown him. He did everything he knew how to do to help relieve some of Jimin's pain. “She’s on her way baby ok?” 

Jimin began apologizing, “I’m sorry. I can’t stand to see this look in your eyes. And this is the second time I’ve done this to you, after promising to never do it again.”

“The look you see in my eyes is love. That’s all. Well maybe a little lust. I’m horny.” Jungkook smiled, trying to divert Jimin’s attention from the pain of his injury.

Karen knocked on the door quietly. Jungkook opened the door for her to enter.

“Hey trouble maker, what’s up?” She spoke to Jimin who was sitting on the bed. She immediately gasped when she saw the swelling in Jimin’s shoulder. “I guess you haven’t been doing your exercises to aerate your nerves have you?”

“Don’t you start too. I’ve had to hear this crap for Jungkook for two weeks. I’m working my ass off on stage. That’s enough exerc – ahhhhh, damn it hurts,” Jimin yelled.

“I love you Jiminie, but you’re too stubborn for your own good. Guess what? Your nerves are irritated around the wound which is causing the swelling and numbness. You’ve got some muscle atrophy too that is affecting your ROM still. Jimin you have to rest. I’m afraid you can’t perform for a few days.”

“What?” Jungkook said. "We have two performances tomorrow plus a concert."

“Great, Jimin won’t be there. I have the authority to pull any of you at any time from a performance if I think your health is in jeopardy. And Jimin, your health is in jeopardy. You have to let the swelling go down. I’m going to give you a cortisol shot and put a medicated slow release bandage across your wound. You’re going back into your sling tomorrow as well. Jungkook and I will take turns making sure the area gets massaged well. You should be good as new in a couple of days. But until then, I’m afraid you’re out of the game. I’ll contact management, Hobi and Namjoon to let them know. I’m sorry kiddo.” Karen was genuinely sorry she had to pull Jimin's performance.

Karen gave Jimin a shot of Cortisol and then packed Jimin’s shoulder on ice. Within minutes, the pain was gone and he was able to move normally again. The medicated slow release compression bandage kept Ibuprofen flowing into his blood stream to keep the swelling down. Karen fitted him into his sling again and left he and Jungkook.

Jungkook leaned down on both knees in front of Jimin and stroked his hair. He looked expectantly into Jimin’s face, watching for any sign that would reveal his thoughts.  
“Better babe?” Jungkook placed his hand softly upon Jimin’s medicated compression bandage.

“Much better. Thank you Jungkookie. I’m sorry ok. You were right. If I had been doing my preventative exercises, I could have avoided much of this.”

Jimin looked embarrassed.

“Not exactly. This is a situation unique to your injury. Jimin the bullet flew through me, but it lodged into you. You had a completely different set of structural damage to that old shoulder. This was probably bound to happen even if you had followed Karen’s instructions. BUT, I will admit, that it wouldn’t have gotten this bad, if you had taken better care.” Jungkook continued rubbing Jimin’s hair. “Now, let’s get you back in the bed. I have to get up at 5am to get to our first appearance. It’s going to be a long day for me so I better get some sleep.” 

 

Jungkook helped Jimin lie down in the bed, then propped his pillow and covered him. Jungkook crawled into the bed behind Jimin and spooned him from the back. “I love you Jiminie,” he said before he fell fast asleep.

The next couple of days without Jimin on stage were odd to say the least. It had been a long time since they had to perform without their lead dancer and lead singer. But as usual, Jungkook did the heavy lifting without uttering a single complaint. 

Jimin watched endearingly from back stage as Jungkook and the rest of OT7 wowed the audience. Jimin knew that Jungkook was fighting through his own pain but Jungkook never showed a single sign of weakness.

Jimin and Jungkook went back to their hotel room after the show to eat dinner and prepare for bed. They ordered room service as soon as they arrived.

“Well, you’re back tomorrow. Are you ready? How do you feel?” Jungkook asked.

“I feel great. Thanks to you and Karen. I hated being sidelined for two days.” Jimin gestured for Jungkook to come and sit on his lap.

Jungkook took his shirt off and sat in Jimin’s lap. 

“You know what else I can’t wait to do?" Jimin licked the nipples on each of Jungkook’s tight pectoral muscles.

“Pick center pieces with Hoseok?” Jungkook controlled Jimin’s head forcing him to keep licking him.

“Uum no. I can’t wait to – "

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Oh no, aggressive knock. It’s Hoseok,” Jungkook whispered.

“Pretend we’re not here, shhh, quiet,” Jimin suggested.

Hoseok called out in his child like mocking voice, “Don’t pretend you’re not there, I can see your lights on. Open the door. Open – Open – Open.” Hoseok began to chant at Jimin and Jungkook to open the door and let him in.

“He’s not going to go away, is he?” Jimin said.

Hoseok called again from the hallway, “I’m not going to go away, so you might as well let me in.”

Jungkook opened the door and stood aside. Hoseok stormed in and did a little dance as he gained entry with his thick wedding binder by his side.

“Hello boys! Great concert right? Jimin you ready to come back tomorrow? We sure need you to take some pressure off of the Maknae here. He’s been killing it in your absence though." Hoseok complimented Jungkook as he walked past him. 

"OK guys, I’ve got some news. Jungkook put a shirt on, I’m uncomfortable. All of the invitations have been sent out. The cake has been ordered and the bakery sent over a few concept photos for you to see the cake design.” Hoseok sat on the couch in their hotel room and pulled up the pictures of the cake on his phone.

“Hoseok it’s beautiful.” Jimin looked at the pictures with complete amazement. This is exactly how we envisioned it.

“Yeah, nice isn’t it? They did a great job. Ok, next, we picked the table linens, all white linens with orchids, red roses, Lily's as the center pieces. Aoki is going to set up about two hours prior. I think he wants us to perform with him. You two think about that. How MUCH of a party do you want this to be?” Hoseok laughed. “Let’s see now, first dance. I need to know what song you want.”

“Ocean eyes,” Jimin answered quickly and definitively. Jungkook made no objection. He pulled a white t-shirt over his taut body and took a seat on the other side of Hoseok. 

Hoseok pulled out his big ass wedding folder and made a few notes. “Well, good that was easy. You two really are joined at the hip aren’t you? What else, what else? Oh yea, this is a big one. RINGS. So far only Jimin has his engagement ring. But what are we going to do about wedding rings?”

“How could I forget that?” Jungkook slapped himself in the forehead with his palm.

“No worries, babe. I forgot too.” Jimin said, “There’s a concert tomorrow, but the next day is a free day, what do you say we go shopping? I think we can find something beautiful.” 

“Sounds like a plan, let me know when you have that all settled.” Hoseok scanned his list for additional items that needed to be discussed. “Wedding vows. Are you writing your own, do you want me to google some or what are we doing here?”

“I don’t always express myself well. I have to admit, I’m nervous about that.” Jungkook looked down into his hands and fidgeted.

“Don’t express yourself well? Baby, some of the most beautiful words that have ever been uttered on this earth, were spoken from your lips. I don’t care if it’s three words or three thousand, whatever your heart tells you to say, I want to hear it.” Jimin leaned across Hoseok to kiss Jungkook. Jungkook propelled himself forward to meet Jimin's mouth with his.

Hoseok palmed both of their foreheads and pushed them back into their perspective corners before their lips could touch.

“Our room is not a fuck free zone!” Jimin barked at Hoseok.

“It is while I’m here. So are we googling vows or what?” Hoseok laughed.

“We will both be writing our own vows, thank you.” Jimin laughed.

“Fine, get them done and make sure you’re ready by the big day, ok?” Hoseok said as he looked down at his phone. His text alert buzzed.

Yoongi to Hoseok: Hey you seen Joon?  
Hoseok to Yoongi: Nah, I'm with Jikoook  
Yoongi to Hoseok: Haven’t seen him since we got back to hotel, need him to sign a contract  
Hoseok to Yoongi: He’s been disappearing a lot lately. Chick?  
Yoongi to Hoseok: Doubt it, but something’s up  
Hoseok to Yoongi: I’ll let you know if I see him  
Yoongi to Hoseok: Thanks. Tell Jikook their existence gives me heart burn  
Hoseok to Yoongi: Will do LOL!

Hoseok looked at Jimin and Jungkook, “Hey, either of you guys seen Joon?”

“No, not since we got back to the hotel.” Jimin shrugged.

Hoseok shifted uncomfortably, “He’s been acting strange since we started this tour. Dissappearing every night ..."

“Around ten o’clock? Jungkook chimed in, “Yeah, I noticed.”

Both Hoseok and Jimin looked at Jungkook a bit surprised that he had anything to offer on the subject.

Jimin leaned into Jungkook and squinted slightly, “How do you know?”

“When he was here the other night. We were in the middle of a deep conversation and he blew me off right around ten oclock and said he had to go and it was urgent. I asked where and he told me to mind my own business.” Jungkook recounted.

“Mind your own business? That’s rich coming from Namjoon.” Jimin was cranky. He didn’t appreciate Namjoon’s secrecy. If any of the other members tried to keep something from him, they would be excoriated, but now here he was keeping secrets from them.

“We aren’t going to solve this mystery tonight. I’m sure Yoongi will get to the bottom of this tomorrow. It’s getting late. I better go.” Hoseok gave both of them the biggest hugs possible and left their hotel room.

“You know,” Jimin said, “he really is kind to help us this way. I would have no idea where to even begin planning if it weren’t for him.” Jimin watched the door for a moment after Hoseok left, reflecting on how thankful he was for his involvement. His mind refocused and he turned towards Jungkook, “Now, where were we?” Jimin sat on the couch and pulled Jungkook back into his lap.

There was another knock at the door, “Room Service.”

“FOOD!” Jungkook jumped out of Jimin’s lap and rushed to open the door.**

It was the last week of the tour and Namjoon’s strange dissappearence every night was still a mystery. He was confronted by several members who demanded to know what he was doing and where he was going. He answered no one. His standard response was always, “It’s my business, please respect my privacy.” After a while, the members chose to just drop the subject. They all knew that once Namjoon was ready, he would eventually reveal his secret. In the meantime, they continued to speculate quite openly regarding what they thought Namjoon was up to.

“I think he goes to brothel’s and gets laid,” Yoongi speculated first.

“Nah, that’s not his style. He’s more of a one whore at a time type of guy,” Soekjin added.

“You guys, he’s just going to visit different crab collections, give him a break,” Tae joked.

“What crabs is he visiting at 10pm Tae-Tae?” Jimin was irritated at Tae’s suggestion that there were crabs available for play dates at such a late hour.

“Why do we care?” Hoseok chimed in.

“Because it’s weird. Why everyday? Why 10 pm? We’re on tour. He can’t possibly know anyone here. And it wouldn’t be as big of a deal if he would just tell us. It’s the fact that it’s a mystery that really has us curious,” Jimin said.

“Why can’t we just respect his privacy like he asked, and move on?” Hoseok pressed again.

“What fun would it be if we just moved on?” said Tae, "Guessing is half the fun.”

“What if he’s taking some sort of classes?” Jungkook who was pensive in thought finally joined the conversation.

Soekjin looked at Jungkook thoughtfully, “That sounds like something he would do, but we’re traveling internationally, where would he take a class?”

“Good point, I don’t think that’s it. I still think it’s a girl,” Yoongi folded his arms and sat back in his chair. “Maybe a very special girl, because otherwise, he would have told me about it.”

“A girl sounds plausible. I'm starting to lean towards a girl.” Seokjin agreed.

“I really wish you all would just leave it alone. Please let him have his peace about this. He’ll tell us when he’s ready!” Hoseok excused himself from the table. He no longer wished to continue speculating about Namjoon behind his back.

Hoseok walked back to his hotel room. He tapped the key card against the reader and opened the door. The room was dark. He walked in and flipped on the first light within reach. There was a figure sitting on his couch. Hoseok let out a blood curdling scream and ran back towards his hotel door. The figure caught him and slammed the door back shut before Hoseok could escape.

“Hobi, Hobi, it’s me calm down sweetheart, it’s just me.” Kwang wrapped his arms around Hoseok and tried to calm him down.

Hoseok’s eyes glossed over Kwang. It took him seconds to recognize his face and reach calm. “You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here? Why are you in my hotel room? How did you get into my hotel room? Why are you in Indonesia?” Hoseok was yelling at Kwang as loudly as his voice could carry. He held his chest gasping for air. He was so frightened that he was shaking. Kwang continued to embrace Hoseok into a hug.

“I’m sorry. I thought I would surprise you. I was in Indonesia on business working with the Indonesian counter-terrorism task force and I knew you were here too, so I wanted to see you. Since we connected a few months ago to help Jimin and Jungkook, I haven’t been able to get you off my mind," Kwang said seductively.

“How did you get into my room?” Hoseok demanded.

“You know I have my ways Hobi. Do you not know who I am?” Kwang smiled.

“Well it’s creepy as fuck and I don’t appreciate it. We’ve got thousands of fans who would like nothing more than to sneek into our rooms. We don’t need the “Head of Counter-Terrorism” giving them blueprints for how to do it. You arrogant asshole.” Hoseok was furious with Kwang.

“Hobi, please, calm down. You’re over reacting. Will you please talk to me? I came all this way to see you. Don’t make me leave.” Kwang spoke with an authorative smooth charm. He was negotiating his position.

Hobi folded his arms and continued to stand by the hotel door, refusing to budge. 

“Your hair is blonde. You look amazing. How is the tour going?” Kwang was wearing a black button-down shirt, black slacks and a long black wool coat. His Counter-terrorism badge was attached to his belt buckle on the left side and his 9mm automatic hand gun was secured in his holster on his right. He stepped back from Hoseok to pull off his long wool coat.

“Don’t take that off,” Hoseok sniped, “you won’t be staying long.”

Kwang replaced his coat without a dispute. He didn’t verbally acknowledge Hoseok’s rejection, but putting the coat back on was a sign of respect to let Hoseok know that he heard him loud and clear.

“Since I won’t be staying long, will you tell me quickly, how are you? I-I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I know I haven’t called but, I didn’t know what to say.” Kwang moved closer to Hoseok.

“Mm, ok so you can’t figure out what to say over the phone, but you’re full of conversation after breaking and entering. Makes perfect sense.” Hobi stepped back a pace to move away from Kwang.

Kwang stepped forward two paces. At 6’ 2”, he towered over Hoseok. He looked down at him. Their eyes locked. Hoseok stood still with his arms crossed; his defensive posture unwavering. Kwang lowered himself to Hoseok’s level and turned to Hoseok’s ear. He could feel Kwang’s sweet, warm breath against his cheek. Hoseok resisted the urge to turn into him.

Kwang spoke quietly into Hoseok's ear, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. But it was all worth it to see your beautiful face again. I’ll go now my sweetheart.” 

Kwang kissed Hoseok with the lightest most innocent touch on the lips. “You’re the love of my life Hobi, it took me ten years to figure it out. But at least, now I know.” He leaned against Hoseok to grab the door handle behind him. He pulled open the hotel door. Hoseok moved to the side to allow him to leave.

Kwang said no more. He stepped through Hoseok’s door and never looked back. Hoseok murmered, “Kwang don’t go,” under his breath but it was too quiet. He couldn’t bring himself to say it any louder. Kwang never heard his petition. A single tear rolled down Hoseok’s cheek as he stepped back and closed the door to his hotel room.

Jimin and Jungkook chased each other down the hallway as they headed to the swimming pool for a late night swim. They came to the lobby of the hotel and turned right toward the indoor pool. They ran directly into Kwang as he exited the elevator on his way out.

“Sgt. Kwang?” Jimin was astonished. “What are you doing here? Here to see Hobi I assume, but how did you know we were here? Is everything ok? Is someone in trouble?” Jimin sputtered off questions as quickly as they came to him.

“Hey guys, wow, it’s good to see you. You look a lot better than the last time we saw each other.” Kwang smiled.

Jimin and Jungkook weren’t particularly fond of the reference, but they smiled back politely.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m in town for work. I saw Hobi was here too for the tour. I came to see him, he didn’t want to see me. That’s the end of the story. Good to see you guys again. I’m really really happy to see you back on your feet.” Kwang excused himself and walked past them exiting the hotel.

“Has he always been that hot?” Jungkook tilted his head slightly and watched Kwang walk out.

Jimin looked at Jungkook with disapproval. “Let’s go talk to Hobi. I think we need to find out more about this mysterious visit.” They made a U-turn and headed back towards the elevator up to Hobi’s room. 

“I’ll do the talking ok, we need to get him to open up about why Kwang was here.” Jimin said.

Jungkook shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, “When have I ever done the talking? That’s so not how this works.”

Jimin laughed and kissed Jungkook, “Right.”

They reached Hobi’s room and knocked on the door hard, in unison. “Hobi-hyung!”

Hoseok came to the door. His eyes were red and the joy that he usually carried with him like a pocket of sunshine, was gone. 

“We just saw Kwang in the lobby. May we come in?” Jimin asked politely.

“Come in,” Hoseok allowed them to enter his room.

“Do you have a sex tape that we need to get back?” Jungkook immediately opened with the worst possible joke ever.

Jimin glared at him and shook his head in disapproval. Jungkook laughed lightly and took his position in the corner.

“Hobi, what’s happening? Why is Kwang here?” Jimin gently placed his hand on top of Hoseok’s hand.

“Your guess is as good as mine. He came unannounced and was sitting here in my hotel room when I returned. He scared me shitless.” Hoseok complained.

“How did he get into your room?” Jimin asked. 

“My guess, he hacked the hotel key card system and unlocked the door remotely. Remember, he's a cyber terrorism expert. He kinda knows how to do these things.” Hoseok seemed to know Kwang’s subset of skills very well.

“That’s not terrifying at all,” said Jimin sarcastically, “Hobi how do you feel about him being here? Were you happy to see him?”

“After I realized he wasn’t a murderer, yes, it was nice to see him. He’s still hot.” Hobi smiled a little.

“I know! Did he always look like that?” Jungkook again injected a poorly timed comment.

Jimin glared at him again and shook his head again.

“But the more I thought about the intrusion, the angrier I became. How dare he just show up here and break into my room. Ten years ago, I thought this type of behavior was sexy, dangerous, bad boy. Now that I’m an adult, I realize it’s rude and intrusive.”

“It is a bit unsettling, but I don’t think he meant any harm.” Jimin tried to excuse Kwang’s behavior. “Did you talk? What did he need to say? It must have been important for him to go through all of this.” Jimin was holding Hobi’s hand now.

“He was here all of fifteen minutes. I asked him to leave and he left. That is really all there is to it.” Hoseok dropped a tear again.

Jimin grabbed one of Hoseok’s tears and comforted him with, “I’m not going to intrude. But Hobi, your face is speaking a thousand words right now. I don’t know what you’re feeling or what you’re going through, but please know that we love you. If you want to talk this through, we’re here. Ok?”

Hoseok didn’t offer any additional commentary. He walked Jimin and Jungkook to the door and wished them a good night.

Jungkook couldn’t understand it, but Jimin seemed satisfied with the vague information he had extrapolated from Hoseok. Jungkook immediately questioned Jimin trying to guage the success of the interrogation.

“We got everything we need. Hobi rarely opens up to anyone. This is the most we’re going to get. We’ve got the history so we know what Kwang means to him. It looks like Kwang is trying to rekindle something with Hobi, Jungkook. Hobi’s not willing to risk his heart again. Even though it’s been ten years, that hurt is still there. Based on his tearful reaction, we know that he still loves this guy. However, based on the fact that he only let him stay for fifteen minutes, we know that he doesn’t trust him.” Jimin tapped his chin with his index finger as he thought more about the situation. 

“How the hell did you get all of that from a five-minute conversation where he told you nothing?” Jungkook looked amazed.

Jimin smiled at his fiance, “I guess I can read people well? One thing is very clear, if they’re going to get this going again, they’re going to need a little push.”

Jungkook smiled at Jimin, “And are we the pushers?”

“Yup, looks like our wedding guest list just went back up to 151.” Jungkook high fived Jimin and they continued on their route to the indoor swimming pool.


	30. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We knew it was just a matter of time before Jungkook's jealousy over Jimin caused problems. But this time is it really jealousy or is something else the culprit? Enjoy.

Chapter 30 – Mirrors

By the time the tour ended, Jimin and Jungkook were almost back to pre-injury condition.  
Jimin met with Karen every morning to go through his PT. He still experienced pain after the concerts, but over time it became much more manageable. He stayed true to his routine and never missed a session. Even if Karen weren’t there, he would swallow his pride and go through his exercises with Jungkook. Jimin was dedicated to making sure that he was pain free and fully healthy by his wedding day. It was the least he could do for the man he loved, the man who saved his life.

It was February 2 on the day that the guys landed home from their Asian tour. With only twelve days to go before their wedding, Hoseok was in rare form and demanding much of Jimin and Jungkook.

As they exited the plane, Hoseok walked behind them barking reminders of things they needed to do.

“Ok kids, listen up, this is what I need from you today:

• “The dude from accounting wants to bring his wife and her sister, that’s a plus two, make sure you tell him NO. He can bring one of the other”

• “Both of you have your final suit fittings tomorrow on the 3rd at 3pm.”

• “I have to give the caterer the final menu today. So far we have: Guksu, Rice, Ramen, Galbi Tang, Yuk Hui, Braised pork belly, Steak, Shrimp, Steamed squid, and spicy Kimchi. That’s everything. Jungkook, pay the caterer. Please call him today and pay him.”

• “The Justice who will be performing the ceremony needs you to email your vows over to him today. He’s preparing the order of the ceremony and he needs that.”

• “Jungkook, call your brother to make sure that Ki has been fitted for her dress? If anything is too big, then we need to get it fixed now.”

• “Tae. Where’s Tae? Hoseok looked around, I’ve got Yeontan’s bow tie. It’s black with white polka dots to match the hankercheifs. But we really need to practice. The last thing we need is for him to swallow those rings.”

• “Speaking of rings, did you get them? Oh, yes, you did. Nevermind, I forgot. So much to cover.”

• “The flowers ended up being $150,000, I know that’s more than we discussed, but Jungkook’s orchid fetish is not a cheap. Jimin, please make sure to call the florist today and pay him.”

• “Derrick has decided to do all of the photography for free. He’s flying in on Friday. He wants to take a few engagement shots, so you’ll need something to wear for that photo shoot. As soon as you get those photos, you MUST send them to the vendors.  They need to have them before next week."

Whew, that’s all. You got that boys? You know what you need to do?” Hoseok slapped closed his binder and looked at both Jimin and Jungkook. The rest of the members laughed as they walked quickly past the three of them.

Jungkook’s eyes were glassy, “I-I think we have it?” He looked and Jimin for reassurance.

“We got every bit of it Hobi,” Jimin hit ‘STOP’ on the voice recorder on his phone. He had recorded Hoseok’s entire litany of to do items.

“My baby,” Jungkook gushed, “always playing chess when the rest of us are playing checkers.”

Jimin blushed and blew a kiss at Jungkook.

Hoseok intercepted the airborne kiss and caught it, threw it to the ground and stepped on it and said angrily, "Too close to a fuck, I can't allow it." 

"OH now you're just being an ass!" Jimin yelled.

Jungkook pouted and looked sadly at the ground where his stolen kiss was buried. Jimin walked back and put his arms around him, "You know I can give you a real one when we get home right?"

Jungkook smiled and recovered his happy mood.**

The week flew by quickly. Jimin and Jungkoook spent the majority of the day Wednesday and Thursday making phone calls, paying for services and working through Hobi’s endless lists. By the time Friday came along, it was time for the engagement photo section with Derrick. Jimin and Jungkook looked to their stylists for help with putting together their “engagement look” for the photo shoot. It was the first time that the two put forth their own personal style as a couple. The result was a hip, fresh new look that really spoke to who they were.

Derrick booked a ferris wheel for the photos. It was 34 degrees outside. They could see their breath puff in clouds around their heads as they talked. Jimin and Jungkook were bundled in heavy stylish winter apparel as they stepped inside the first ferris wheel car. Jungkook stepped in first and then Jimin. They settled as Derrick prepared the filter for his camara. Jimin leaned into Jungkook and whispered so Derrick could not hear,

“Bunny, it’s really cramp in here isn’t it?” Jimin looked directly into Jungkook’s eyes. Jungkook could tell by the way that Jimin was shifting that he was developing an erection.

“Baby, I think we need to get you some help,” Jungkook laughed. “How can you even think about sex as cold as it is? If we opened you up, your balls would freeze off and fall to the ground below hitting people in the head. That’s how cold it is out here.”

Jimin laughed and doubled over, hitting Jungkook in the shoulder, “Yes, you’re probably right. But is this something we can maybe consider coming back to this summer?”

“Anything for you,” Jungkook kissed Jimin. Derrick snapped the picture.

“That’s a great way to get started. I always knew there was something special between you two. I had no idea it was THIS, but I’m not surprised either. It’s a pleasure to be here with you two for this special occasion. Let’s get started, shall we?”

Jimin and Jungkook held on as the ferris wheel rotated with the city of Seoul behind them as a back drop. The photo shoot lasted for two hours. The first half hour was spent on the ferris wheel. The remainder of the time was spent inside in the indoor portion of the botanical gardens. Jimin and Jungkook as always, loved taking pictures together, but this time it was especially enjoyable because they were celebrating their love. They were openly and honestly a couple in the truest sense. They kissed for a photo. The held hands for a photo. They hugged for a photo. Jungkook kissed Jimin’s ring for a photo. They laid in each other’s laps for a photo. They crossed all of the boundaries they had been forbidden to cross before.

The engagement shoot wrapped. Jimin and Jungkook took a quick look at the pictures and selected about ten of their favorites to send to their wedding vendors.

"A Ferris wheel in the snow may be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," said Jimin, "What an amazing concept Derrick. Thank you."

"No problem guys. Ok, I need to send these photos to all of the vendors on this list correct?" Derrick wanted to confirm.

"Yes, all of our vendors require photos to help them get to "know the couple". We are super late getting these out because of the tour, so the quicker you can send them, the better," Jungkook said.

"No problem, I should be able to get them out by the end of the day tomorrow. Bye guys, I guess I'll see you next Sunday." Derrick waived goodbye as he packed up the last of his equipment.

Jimin was still riled up over being trapped on the tight Ferris wheel with Jungkook. Jungkook drove them home quickly and they spent the next several hours making love.**

 

 

Namjoon ran to Tae’s apartment knocking hard on the door. Tae opened it.

“We have a BIG problem. Yoongi and Seokjin are on their way. I can’t find Hoseok, but I left him a message.” Namjoon was slightly out of breath.

“What’s wrong Joon?” Tae was confused.

“Fucking Bachelor party!” Namjoon yelled.

“Whaaa? Uh Oh.” Tae’s mouth dropped open and he looked very worried.

Namjoon began pacing the floor, “Uh ohh is right. I got a call from Zico and Chris. They’re coming tonight to give Kookie a surprise Bachelor’s party. They wanted to make sure that his schedule was clear. Until they mentioned it, I never even THOUGHT about. We have nothing planned for Jimin! I mean thank goodness they have Jungkook covered, otherwise we’d have nothing for either of them. This is horrible? How could we overlook this?”

“We’ve been touring, it’s a lot to remember. But if anyone’s to blame, it’s me. I’m his best friend. I should have been on top of this. UGGGGHH! I can’t believe I missed it. And you would think Hobi would have said something. He has covered every single detail of this wedding so far.” Tae was absolutely panicked.

Yoongi barged into Tae’s apartment yelling, “How the hell did we miss the Bachelor party? Strippers, alcohol, that should have been the first item on my list!”

Hoseok and Soekjin came barreling into the room, “Bachelor party! How did we miss that?” Hoseok yelled.

“WE KNOW!” They all said in unison.

Hoseok spoke loudly, “We have to do something for Jimin. Jimin isn’t going to sit idly by and watch Jungkook go out for a night on the town with his friends without making a big fuss. This could be a disaster. I think we need to keep him busy and show him a good time of his own to avoid any trouble.”

“Hey, no need to worry. If there is anything that OT7 knows how to do, it’s party. I can get a limosine bus here within the hour or so,” Yoongi said, “We’ll hit up a couple of the clubs in Itaewon.  
“Let’s invite the background dancing crew too. He’s pretty close to all of them,” Tae said.

“Even Jae? You know Jungkook’s not to fond of him, says he’s creepy around Jimin,” Hoseok questioned.

Tae thought about it, “Yeah, but if we invite everyone else, but exclude him, that would be kind of awkward right? Let’s include him”

“We want to show him a good time, but we also need to keep his mind off of what he thinks Jungkook will be doing,” Yoongi laughed.

All five men jumped on their phones, each with a different assigned task. After about 15 minutes, they all came back together.

“Alright, we’re all set. Let’s have some fun tonight fellas. We’ll go get Jimin as soon as Jungkook is safely away.” Namjoon said.

 

It was around 7:30pm when Jungkook’s first text came in.

Zico to Jungkook: Guess who’s in town boy?  
Jungkook to Zico: What? Now?  
Zico to Jungkook: Ya. We’re on our way to pick you up  
Jungkook to Zico: Pick me up?  
Zico to Jungkook: Me and Chris, we’ll be there in about 30 minutes  
Jungkook to Zico: Do we have plans that I forgot about?  
Zico to Jungkook: Nope, this is a surprise. We already checked with Joon, your schedule is free  
Jungkook to Zico: What kind of surprise?  
Zico to Jungkook: Stop asking so many questions. Just get dressed, slacks, suit jacket  
Jungkook to Zico: Ok, I’ll tell Jimin  
Zico to Jungkook: Sorry boy, this is a solo event, we love Jimin, but he’s not invited ;0>  
Jungkook to Zico: I can’t just leave him  
Zico to Jungkook: NO BALL AND CHAIN, I’m sure he’ll find something to occupy himself  
Jungkook to Zico: _  
Zico to Jungkook: You still there?  
Jungkook to Zico: I don’t know how to explain this to Jimin  
Zico to Jungkook: We’ll do all the explaining when we get there, YOU just get dressed. 30 min  
Jungkook to Zico: Got it

Jimin was laying on the couch taking a nap. Jungkook looked at him lovingly. He was majorly uncomfortable with this plan of going out on some mysterious venture with Zico. At the same time, the idea of a boys’ night out with his friends was extremely exciting. There was no doubt in his mind, he was going. Yet, he worried how Jimin would feel about being left alone. He decided to cross that bridge when he came to it. He slipped into the shower, dressed and styled his hair. Jungkook decided on all black for his night out with his boys. He wore a long sleeve black button-down shirt, black slacks, black shoes and a thick black leather coat. He looked very much, he thought, like Kwang.

Jungkook was still in the bathroom when the knock on the door came. He wanted to be there to open the door, but Jimin beat him to it. Jungkook could hear the surprise in his voice when he saw Chris and Zico standing there.

“Well this is a nice surprise, come in,” Jimin welcomed them graciously giving them both passive hugs.

Jungkook walked into the living area where Zico and Chris were standing. Jimin was flabbergasted to see Jungkook dressed for going out. He was also taken aback by Jungkook’s sheek and stylish look. “Why are you all dressed up? Where are you going? Why didn’t you tell me you were going someplace?” Jimin asked a bundle of questions all at once.

Zico and Chris ran past Jimin and grabbed Jungkook. They embraced in a three-way hug.

“Jimin,” Chris turned to Jimin to speak, “we are stealing your fiancé for the night. He is attending his surprise Bachelor’s party.”

“What?” Jungkook smiled broadly, completely surprised by the news. “Aw guys, this is so thoughtful. I never even thought about this.”

“We know. We love you Jiminie, but this night belongs to JK only. I hope you understand,” Chris continued.

Zico and Jungkook were in the front of the room punching each other. They were already reminiscing about old times and talking about how drunk they planned to get.

“Sure, sure, I understand. We wouldn’t Jungkook to miss his night out with the boys would we?” The chill in Jimin’s voice was enough to make Jungkook stop dead in his tracks.

Jungkook looked at Jimin, “Babe, are you cool with this? I won’t go if you –

“Don’t be ridiculous Jimin said coldly, of course you’re going,” Jimin turned to Zico and continued to speak, “so what do you have planned for the evening?”

“You know the rule Jiminie, what happens at the Bachelor’s party, stays at the Bachelor’s party,” Zico and Chris both burst into laughter.

Jimin’s blood boiled and Jungkook knew it. He tried to approach Jimin to smooth things over but Chris yanked him towards the front door before he could speak to him.

“Come on man, the limo is out front, the night is young and we’re about to tear up Seoul.”  
“Don’t wait up Jiminie, he probably won’t see you until tomorrow some time,” Zico laughed as he pulled Jungkook away and shut the door.

Jungkook yelled over his shoulder while being forced away, “I love you, I won’t be too late, I promise.”

Chris, Zico and Jungkook jumped into their limo. Zico reached into Jungkook’s pocket and immediately took his phone.

“No phones tonight boy. I don’t want Jimin calling every five minutes making you feel guilty about having a good time. Plus, no pictures. Because what happens at the Bachelor’s party -

Chris joined in unison, “Stays at the Bachelor’s party!”

Zico pulled out a bottle of champagne from the limo’s ice chest and Chris pulled out a bottle of Vodka. Zico mixed the two together and gave it to Jungkook to drink.

“This is NOT a good combination,” Jungkook laughed, but he took the entire glass down in one swallow.

“DAMNNNNN!” Zico and Chris exclaimed.

“You don’t grow up in the shadows of OT7 without learning how to handle your liquor boys,” Jungkook laughed again, his laugh fostered by slight inebriation.**

Jimin was enraged. How dare Jungkook just leave with his friends without giving the courtesy of even telling him he was going. Bachelor’s party? What the fuck? What were they going to do? Strippers? So Jungkook was going to be drunk with a bunch of strippers? And he was so smug and excited.

Jimin was pacing and breathing heavy. His temper was raging. His jealousy was raging. His insecurity was raging. Jimin sat down for a few minutes. His knee was bouncing uncontrollably. He stood up and paced around Jungkook’s apartment.

Jungkook was probably grinding on some stripper right now. What would Zico offer? A male stripper or a woman? Jimin knew that Jungkook always had a curiosity about women. He probably wanted a female stripper. What if he had sex with her? What if he decided that he liked women?

Jimin’s mind was all over the place. He wasn’t thinking rationally at all. In a moment of panic, he picked up his phone and called Jungkook. No texting, he needed to hear his voice. He dialed Jungkook.

  
_**Meanwhile and Jungkook’s Party**_ :

“Hey guys, my phone is ringing. Chris, Zico, I need my phone back. It’s probably Jimin and it could be an emergency,” Jungkook looked around the limo trying to determine where Zico hid his phone.

“No phones. Trust me, it’s not an emergency. We’ve been gone less than two hours, there is no way that he is in an emergency. So let it roll to voicemail and we’ll check it tomorrow,” Zico said.

Jungkook was uncomfortable with this idea. But he knew deep inside that Zico was right. He knew Jimin well enough to know that this was a strategic call. Jimin’s attempt to make sure he kept an eye on the situation, even from afar. Jungkook knew that not answering was going to make Jimin even angrier. But again, he decided to cross that bridge when he came to it. He took another shot of Vodka.

 _ **Meanwhile at Jimin’s Party**_ :

Jimin looked at his phone as if it had insulted him, “How dare you not answer MY call.” Jimin went into a profanity laced tyrade against Jungkook. He was about to redial him again when there was a knock at the door. He knew by the level of aggression that it was Hobi.

He ran to the door and slammed it open, “I am not in the fucking mood,” Jimin cursed. The words flew before he realized that it was his five bandmates standing at his door, plus another twelve background dancers behind them.

“I told you he’d be a bit grumpy,” Tae laughed.

“What are all of you doing here?” Jimin’s anger was quickly replaced with intrigue.

The gang all yelled together, “SURPRISE!”

“This is your official Bachelor’s party,” Tae yelled, “Get dressed, we’re hitting the town so hard that it might hit us back.”

Jimin broke into a warm hearty smile. He was truly surprised.

“You guys knew that Jungkook was having his party tonight, so you planned mine too?” Jimin asked.

“YEP, something like that,” Yoongi said, “Now goooo, get dressed. You got fifteen minutes to dress and be ready to go.”

Jimin slipped into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. In the meantime, Tae found Jungkook’s blue tooth speaker and began blasting music as loudly as the speaker would go. He and most of the dancers broke into random routines to the music that was queued up. Namjoon and Yoongi found Jungkook’s stash of hard liquor and began pouring drinks.  
After three shots of Whiskey, Soekjin began break dancing on Jungkook’s kitchen floor. He waxed poetic about how he longed to be a break dancer when he was in Kindergarden. By the time Jimin emerged from the bathroom, the party was in full swing.

Jimin wore a heavy thick cream-colored turtleneck with brown suede patches on each elbow. He had a matching cream trenchcoat, all thrown over ripped blue jeans. The look was chic and very clean. He was definitely ready for the town. As Jimin walked out, Yoongi starting yelling, “Shot, Shot, Shot, Shot,” the rest of the gang joined in, “Shot, Shot shot.” Seokjin poured Jimin a shot of whiskey and passed it to him. Jimin took it down in one gulp. Namjoon started again, “Shot, shot, shot, shot,” the entire gang joined in again, “Shot, shot, shot, shot!” Seokjin poured another one and handed it to Jimin. Jimin grinned and took it down with one gulp.

This time it was Tae’s turn, “Shot, shot, shot,” the gang joined in again, this time Seokjin fixed Jimin a shot of Tequilia.

“You guys, I’m gonna be fucked up before I even leave the house,” Jimin laughed as he took the shot of Tequilia and downed it even faster than he did the Whiskey.

“The Hummer limo is here. Everybody out. First stop, ‘Trance Bar’ in Itaewon,” Yoongi yelled.

Jimin was surprised to know that they were going to start the party at a gay strip club. Only he and five of the background dancers were openly gay. And none of the other members except Hoseok. It was an odd choice to start the party. But Jimin was happy. He knew they were going to have a good time.

He tried to block it, but Jimin’s mind returned to Jungkook. He couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing. Who he was with. Was he kissing someone else? Jimin was still furious with Jungkook because of the way he abruptly left. He was determined to use this opportunity to get even. To make Jungkook realize that he wasn’t going to just sit home and wait for him.

Jimin and all seventeen of his posse piled into the limo headed for the club. Jae, one of Jimin’s friends on the dance line sat closest to him. Jae, turned to Jimin, “Hey, where are you? Looks like you’re miles away?”

“No, I am very present. Jungkook is having his Bachelor’s party tonight too and I was just wondering if he’s ok.” Jimin had an idea. He decided to turn on Jungkook’s phone locator. That way, he would at least know where Jungkook was at all times.

“Jungkook!” Jae exclaimed, “Honey this is YOUR Bachelor’s party. Kookie should be the last thing on your mind. Trust me, he’s probably grinding on some chick not thinking about you at all,” Jae broke into laugher.

Hoseok overheard Jae’s comment, “One thing I can guarantee, Jungkook is not grinding on some chick, Jae. Now stop trying to get under Jimin’s skin. Shot, shot, shot, shot,” Hoseok and the others yelled. Seokjin, keeper of the shots, passed another shot glass to Jimin, this time full of Vodka. Jimin gulped it down fast.

“There, that ought to take your mind off of Jungkook,” Jae said.

“Sure as shit did,” Jimin lied. Even in his growing haze, his every thought was on Jungkook. He looked down at the location tracker. Jungkook was at the Casino. He took some comfort in knowing that at least, he wasn’t with strippers.

 _ **Meanwhile at Jungkook’s Party**_ :

Jungkook blew on the dice and threw them down again on the table.

“Seven, winner again,” the dealer yelled.

Zico and Chris went crazy. Jungkook was up $8000.00 and showed no sign of slowing down.

“You going again, Sir?” The dealer asked Jungkook.

Jungkook thought carefully. Being up $8k was a pretty nice haul. But he was hot, he didn’t want to stop while luck was still on his side.

“Yes, again,” Jungkook put his chips in and rolled again.

“Eleven, winner again,” the dealer yelled.

Zico grabbed his heart. Chris slid down to the floor. Jungkook was now up $12,000.00

“Would you like to go again, Sir?” The dealer asked Jungkook.

“Yes, again,” Jungkook put his chips in and rolled again.

“Eleven, winner again,” the dealer yelled. Jungkook was now up $16,000.00

“Again, sir?” The dealer asked.

Jungkook, thought for a moment… “YES, all of it,”

“Whoa, are you crazy, all of it?” Chris grabbed Jungkook’s arm to try to stop him.

“Go big or go home,” Jungkook smiled.

Jungkook rolled.

“Eleven, winner again,” the dealer yelled. Jungkook had quadrupled his money and was now up $64,000.00. Chris took off running in circles around the craps table. Zico hugged Jungkook’s back and screamed “This is SPARTA!” loudly in his ear.

Jungkook was all smiles. He took a sip of his Rum and Coke and pondered what to do next.

 _ **Meanwhile at Jimin’s Party**_ :

Namjoon pulled Jimin out of the limo. After taking an additional six shots during the limo ride, Jimin was certifiably drunk. He stumbled a bit, but still had decent control over his faculties. Hoseok and Seokjin were plastered. They both were red faced and confused and loudly talking nonsense. Namjoon and Yoongi, the most seasoned drinkers, were barely phased. Tae was a moderate drinker and was fully sober at this point in the party.

Namjoon got the group a seat up front. He ordered a few pitchers of beers for the table. The stripper on center stage was a tall buff male. He was wearing a black leather speedo that exposed both butt cheeks. Jimin’s eyes grew large as he began to growl in the stripper’s direction.

Namjoon and Yoongi roared with laughter. “Like that do ya Jiminie?”

The stripper noticed Jimin’s reaction and began dancing in his direction. He grinded the floor looking directly at Jimin and thrusts his hips towards Jimin’s face. Jimin covered his mouth and went beet red. He turned away, burying his head in Hoseok’s shoulder.

Jae found another stripper on the floor and paid him to come and give Jimin a lap dance. The stripper spun Jimin around in his seat. He climbed on his lap and began shaking his butt convulsively in Jimin’s lap. Jimin was too embarrassed to enjoy it. He stared dumbfounded as the stripper began to grind on his lap trying to stimulate an erection. Jimin was speechless.

Najoon, Yoongi ,Tae and Hoseok all non-verbally came to the same conclusion. The lap dance was taking things a little too far. They all knew that this was something Jungkook wouldn’t approve of. Tae slyly wandered over to where the stripper was clapping his butt cheeks in Jimin’s face and offered him another $300, to just go away. The stripper was confused, but he stopped his act immediately and wandered off. Jimin broke into a round of applause.

“That’s not really my style guys, no more of that.” Jimin sputtered loudly over the music.

Namjoon turned to the rest of the group and said hey, “We don’t want to do anything that’s too crazy, so no more lap dances ok?” The group yelled in agreement.

They stayed for another thirty members before they left to head to their next stop, ‘King’ bar and nightclub. As soon as they got back to the limo, the group made Jimin take two more shots.

All eighteen of them were admitted through the VIP entrance. Jimin immediately began dancing as soon as the beat him. All eighteen of them hit the dance floor together. They circled around Jimin and started screaming his name, “Jimin, Jimin, Jimin.” Jimin danced in the center, smiling as hard as he could.

 _ **Meanwhile and Jungkook’s Party**_ :

Jungkook, threw his $138,000 worth of winnings all over the Limo. He, Zico and Chris laughed hysterically.

“Listen, we’re spending every penny of this money tonight. We aren’t going home until every penny is gone,” Jungkook stuttered.

“How the hell are we going to spend $138k in one night?” Zico asked as he handed Jungkook another shot of Vodka.

“Oh I have an idea,” Jungkook reached for his phone, “Hey, where’s my phone? Oh right, no phone tonight. Ok one of you let me borrow your phone.”

Chris gave Jungkook his phone. Jungkook dialed a number from memory, “How are you? This is Jeon Jungkook, I need a favor. Can I stop by tonight? Yes, I know you’re closed, but we’ll make it worth your time. Thank you. We’re about ten minutes away. Meet you there.” Jungkook threw Chris’ phone back to him. He gave the limo driver the address.

“Where are we going?” Chris asked.

“It’s a surprise. You will NOT be disappointed,” Jungkook laughed again and took another shot.

Once they arrived at the mystery location, Jungkook, Zico and Chris piled out of the limo.

“Boys, let’s shop shall we?” Jungkook said.

“Shop? What do you mean shop?” Chris said.

“Follow me,” Jungkook let out a drunk giggle.

 _ **Meanwhile and Jimin’s Party**_ :

Hoseok and Seokjin were both so intoxicated, they could barely stand. By the time the group reached King bar, Hoseok an Seokjin were completely passed out drunk. The rest of the group decided to leave them in the limo.

Tae who was a moderate drinker, was tipsy, but still fully in control of his faculties. Namjoon and Yoongi despite drinking the most of everyone in the group, were still relatively sober. They kept a close eye on Jimin as he continued to enjoy himself out on the dance floor.

All of the backup dancers were surrounding Jimin. The party was in full swing. Jimin, the charismatic fellow that he was, engaged all of the dancers and showed each one special attention. But it was Jae who seemed to be trying to monopolize the majority of Jimin’s attention.

 _ **Meanwhile and Jungkook’s Party**_ :

“I’ll take all three please,” Jungkook laughed. Zico laughed, and Chris said, “I cannot believe you did this. Thanks Jungkook.”

“We’re all drunk off our asses, so we should probably have these delivered,” Jungkook giggled. Jungkook gave the addresses and times to have their purchases delivered. All of them hige-fived each other as they rushed out of the cold and back into the warmth of the limosine.

“I’m hungry. Did we eat?” Jungkook asked.

“No, but we should. Twenty-four hour all you can eat buffet!” Chris yelled.

“Perfect, Jungkook slurred. Let’s make a toast. To Jimin and weddings and stuff,” Jungkook spoke sloppily.

The limo took them to the 24 hour all you can eat buffet, then dropped them off at a dive bar in Itwaeon.

“Can we get a couple pitchers of beer here please?” Chris ordered.

The food that the trio consumed during their late-night supper soaked up a great bit of their alcohol. The three guys were a bit more sober now and a little less eratic.

Jungkook looked at both Chris and Zico, “Guys, I can’t tell you how much this night has meant to me. I meant it when I said we needed to spend more time together and this is exactly the type of thing I was talking about. This has been one of the best nights of my life.

And thank you for avoiding the whole stereotypical stripper Bachelor party crap.

“Come on now, we know you better than that. We know that’s not your style. We just want a night to hang out as boys one last time before you become Jimin’s bitch.” Zico laughed and hit Jungkook in his shoulder.

“News flash, he’s my bitch,” Jungkook said cockily.

“I’ll give you $100,000 to say that shit to his face,” Chris exploded with laughter.

Jungkook recoiled a bit, “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen. But seriously guys, when you first proposed this idea, I didn’t know what to expect. I was worried this might be a little more than just a night drinking with the boys. You completely freaked Jimin out. In fact, I’m sure that he’s probably pacing the floor as we speak, tracking my location through my cell phone.”

“Nah, we’re all Idols now JK. It’s best for everyone if we just stay out of those situations you know? Nothing good ever comes from them. We were busting Jimin’s balls earlier. We never ever intended to put you in harms way.” Chris ruffled Jungkook’s hair.

 _ **Meanwhile at Jimin’s Party**_ :

Jimin was a caricature of himself. He was so drunk that his entire personality was changed. To be more accurate, the most charismatic parts of Jimin’s personality were magnified under the influence of alcohol. He was now very interested in Jae. The two were dancing seductively on the dance floor. It was clear to Tae, Namjoon and Yoongi that while Jimin was just drunk and having a good time, Jae was reading more into the situation. All of them agreed that it seemed Jae had ulterior motives from the very beginning.

Tae turned towards Yoongi and Namjoon, “I don’t want to rain on his parade, I know he’s having fun and this is all innocent to him, but if video of this or word of this ever got back to Jungkook, there would be a problem. I think we need to keep a closer eye on this.

Yoongi hiccupped, “Let’s go a step further, we need to break this up.” By the time Yoongi had uttered the word “up” Tae and Namjoon were already on the dance floor dancing between Jae and Jimin. With the utmost slyness, Tae and Namjoon had completely seprated the two. Tae had Jae in a pop locking battle and Namjoon and Jimin were flossing. Yoongi was very impressed with the expedience of his bandmates.

A few of the other back up dancers got up again to dance with Jimin. Namjoon, Yoongi and Tae relaxed a bit because at least for the time being, Jimin was not interested in any particular one of them. He just wanted to dance. Namjoon and Yoongi sat back down and resumed their eagle-eyed observations of Jimin. They ordered another pitcher of beer and wondered aloud if Seokjin and Hoseok were still passed out in the limo.

Jae noticed Jimin dancing with a group of back up dancers. He pushed his way to the front so he was closest to him. Jae took out his cell phone camara and began taking a selfie video. He came up behind Jimin and held him close so their waists were touching and then danced in unison grinding Jimin to the music. Even fully inebriated, Jimin wasn’t comfortable with Jae’s actions. He didn’t want to make a scene, so instead, he excused himself to the restroom to try to get away from him.

Tae found a girl who he recognized from his acting set and decided to remain on the floor dancing with her. The floor was overcrowded with people dancing to “Mic Drop” an oldie but goodie from OT7. Somehow, in the midst of so many people on the floor, Namjoon, Yoongi and Tae, all lost sight of Jimin and Jae.

Jimin stepped up to the urinal in the restroom. Before he could unzip his pants, Jae appeared. Jae, who was clearly drunk, walked up behind Jimin and put his arms around him. He spoke to Jimin, “You know it’s tradition to get in one last frivolous fuck before you walk down the aisle.”

Jimin let out a burst of laughter, “It would never be you baby. NEVER. Now kindly get your hands off of me.”

Jae grew agitated, “Now you want to act like a tease? You can’t tell me that there isn’t something between us Jimin. I can feel it.”

“You’re about to feel my fist punch through your face if you don’t get away from me,” Jimin slurred.

Before Jae could react, Yoongi and Namjoon had him by the collar and were removing him from Jimin’s presence. Jimin let out a drunken giggle, “Poor delusional thing.”

Yoongi and Namjoon dragged Jae through the club. They gave him a stern warning before releasing him, “We’re going to let this slide because you’re drunk. You’re a good employee and a great team mate and we believe this was an anomonly, but take this warning very seriously. If you ever come at another team mate, especially Jimin, like that again, your ass is out of here. Do you understand?” Yoongi called a taxi to take Jae home.

Jimin shook his head in amusement as he watched Jae being pulled away. Jimin peed, washed his hands and then looked at his phone to track Jungkook’s location. Jungkook was at an address that Jimin didn’t recognize. This worried him. He couldn’t tell if it was a private address or commercial location.

Tae came into the bathroom to check on Jimin. “What happened? I just saw Yoon and Joon drag Jae out of here and put him in a taxi. Everything ok?”

Jimin was unsteady on his feet. He laughed and spoke somewhat incoherently, “I’m fine. Our buddy Jae made a very ill-advised pass at me. Offered to be my last frivolous fuck before I walk down the aisle.” Jimin laughed again.

“That’s completely over the line,” Tae frowned. Jae’s behavior rose to the level of harassment. Considering Jimin was his boss, this was a pretty serious offense. This was definitely going to require more discussion once the members were sober and able to discuss it rationally, “how did you handle it?”

“Tae-Tae, I’m a black belt. If he had touched me, I would have broken every bone in his body,” Jimin said drunkenly, “he knows how much I love Jungkook. I should have kicked his ass just for being disrespectful. Dancing does not equal flirting. Am I right? Am I right?” Jimin leaned into Tae and pushed him back to the club area.

Yoongi and Namjoon returned from ejecting Jae and sat back down at the VIP table. Tae and Jimin joined them. All of the other dancers were still on the floor having a good time.

“You ok Mochi?” Namjoon looked concerned.

“I’m fine. Let’s not make a big deal of it. He didn’t hurt me or anything. This is my fault. I was dancing, got a little carried away. I should have pulled away from him sooner. He’s a good dancer and I was having fun. He dances like Jungkook and…” Jimin stopped talking.

“It always comes back to Jungkook doesn’t it?” Yoongi said, shaking his head.

“THAT’S WHY I’M MARRYING HIM!” Jimin screamed drunkenly at the top of his lungs throwing his arms straight into air. He pulled Tae to the dance floor and began dancing again.

Namjoon and Yoongi hadn’t looked away for two minutes before another scene broke out involving Jimin. With Tae’s assistance, Jimin had climbed all the way to the top of the DJ stand and was now dancing on top of the DJ’s speakers. He was doing his old familiar RUN choreography. The DJ followed his lead and actually played RUN. Tae, Namjoon and Yoongi all ran to the front right below Jimin and began re-enacting the choreography from the entire video.

 _ **Meanwhile at Jungkook’s Party**_ :

Jungkook, Zico and Chris all began to reminisce about the good old days growing up in Busan. They spoke fondly of their adventures as children, teens. The conversation was light until the topic of Jackson.

“I still can’t believe he’s gone?” Zico sighed

Chris echoed Zico’s sentiment, “It’s unreal. We still don’t even know what happened. We know Soujin is out of jail so obviously the Police didn’t feel she didn’t anything wrong. But what would cause her to kill her own brother? A brother she loved more than herself? I feel like we never got closure.”

A perfectly sober Jungkook would have remained silent. But an inebriated Jungkook felt that his two best friends deserved to know the truth.

“Soujin killed Jackson because of me and Jimin.” He blurted out the words that he knew would cause a firestorm of hurt and confusion.

“Jungkook, what are you talking about,” Zico said seriously.

“Jackson was blackmailing Jimin and I over a tape that he and his aunt stole from us. Jackson was on drugs and desperately wanted money to feed his drug habit. He had changed guys. He wasn’t himself anymore. The old Jackson would have never done this. Anyway, we arranged a sting with the police. No one was supposed to get hurt. Things went bad almost immediately. Jackson had a gun. He killed a police officer and shot me and Jimin. He would have killed us if Soujin hadn’t shown up and killed him first. She shot him to protect us.” Jungkook in his drunken state revealed much too much information.

“How is it that we never heard about this?” Chris said.

“We have many people in high places looking out for us to make sure this stays under wraps. I am only telling you now because I trust you. You two loved Jackson as much as I did. You deserve to know the truth about what happened.” Jungkook said sadly. “He never accepted me being gay. He cut me out of his life immediately when he found out and he never looked back. I wish things could have been different.”

Zico put his arms around Jungkook, “Jungkook, everyone knows Jackson had problems. I’m sorry to hear that it led to this, but I’m not surprised. The drugs were bad. His situation was bad. Sources back in Busan say he had turned to crime and police had warrants out for him. But did he really shoot you and Jimin? Was he really that far gone to shoot one his best friends? I’m so sorry, how are you now? Was it serious?” Zico tried to comfort Jungkook.

“We almost died. Both of us. The bullet hit me first and I lost a lot of blood. But that was three months ago. I’ve been through a lot of therapy and I’m almost back to normal. Jimin is the same. It was very scary though for a minute,” Jungkook smiled at both Zico and Chris

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner? Why didn’t you let us know you were in the hospital? I know we travel a lot, but we would have come home to be by your side. Now I understand why Soujin was released. I guess we all owe her. Jackson was on a fast path to death, but if he had taken you and Jimin, I don’t know if that’s a loss we could have recovered from. I’m glad you made it buddy,” Chris said.

“What was he blackmailing you with, out of curiosity?” Zico asked naughtily.

“I would rather not say. Let’s just conclude that it would have been very bad for my career if this particular item had ever seen the light of day,” Jungkook shuddered.

“I think we all know what that means. Somebody got caught gettin’ busy with their fiancé,” Chris teased Jungkook.

“This is not an appropriate conversation,” Jungkook blushed.

“We love you man. We’re just happy you’re still here. We’re leaving the past in the past. Your secrets are safe with us. Let’s make a toast shall we?” Zico said. He grabbed his glass of beer and lifted it towards the middle of the table.

“To Jimin and Jungkook. May you have a lifetime of peace and happiness. Congratulations my friend.”

Jungkook stumbled into his apartment around 2am. He made a promise to Jimin not to stay out all night. He wanted to make sure to keep his promise by coming home at a decent hour. When he entered, he was surprised to find that Jimin wasn’t there. He saw the remnants of glasses with traces of liquor strewn throughout the apartment.

Did he have friends over? Jungkook thought as he looked around. There was a shot glass with RJ’s image on the front. Jungkook knew immediately that wherever Jimin was, he was in good hands. He smiled. His instincts were to call Jimin to see where he was and let him know he was home. But instead, he chose to allow Jimin some freedom. He took a quick shower and passed out drunk on the couch.

Jimin didn’t land home until almost 7:30am KST Saturday morning. Tae, his constant faithful escort, commandeered Jimin’s keys to open the door. He pushed Jimin in, threw the keys at him and then closed the door again. Jimin fell to the floor giggling wildly.

“Thank you Tae-Tae,” Jimin rolled over on to his stomach and decided to partake in a quick nap.

The noise of Jimin’s arrival, woke up Jungkook. Jungkook sat up looking around trying to find the origin of the commotion. He saw Jimin asleep on his stomach inches away from the front door.

“Baby, are you drunk?” Jungkook tried to get up, but there was pounding in his head that felt like someone were holding a jackhammer to his skull. He grabbed his head with both hands. His stomach was burning, his mouth was burning. He could barely lift his body because he was so fatigued and tired. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and he had a strong feeling of nautiousness. He decided it would be easier just to crawl over to Jimin to see about him.” He crawled slowly, only moving about an inch every few seconds. He called out to him,

“Baby, Jiminie, you ok?”  Jungkook called out.

Jimin let out a moan that was half giggle, half distress. “Dhhaoo- siyia-ooooooo,” Jimin said.

“I don’t know what language that is babe. I think you may be fucked up babe. Did the members take you someplace last night?” Jungkook said.  He was crawling towards Jimin as quickly as he could but he didn’t seem to be covering much ground. In fact, Jungkook wasn’t moving at all. He made it all of six inches towards Jimin before his body stalled and ceased forward progress.

“Dashi Run Run Run,” Jimin giggled. No doubt recounting his favorite part of the previous evening.

“I’m coming babe. I think you need some help,” Jungkook said as he rolled over onto his back. He fell asleep. Jimin threw out an extended arm towards Jungkook, then fell asleep also. They slept in position, snoring loudly for the next several hours.

Although Tae was a moderate drinker, he admittedly had too much the previous evening and wasn’t feeling his best. He took a shower and a couple of Tylenol and was able to press on with his day. Around 11:00am KST, he received a phone call from the concierge downstairs. His name had been given as a secondary contact on a delivery for Jungkook.

“What now?” Tae mumbled. He headed downstairs to the concierge who directed him to the garage. There was a salesman standing there next to a 2022 BMW customized K1600 GT motorcycle.

“Hello, Kim Taehyung? I’m from the BMW dealership. I’m trying to reach Jeon Jungkook, but he doesn’t seem to be answering his phone. He has you listed as his secondary contact. Could you sign for this please?” The salesman shoved the clipboard in Tae’s face.

“When was this purchased?” Tae asked.

“Last evening Sir. It appears that he purchased three of them,” the salesman gestered towards the truck to reveal two more of the exact same motorcycle waiting to be delivered.

Tae laughed and shook his head. “I’ll sign, but I have a feeling that once his soon to be husband sobers up, this is a purchase that will be returned.”

Tae requested the concierge park the motorcycle next to Jungkook’s truck. He ran upstairs immediately to Jungkook’s apartment. He knocked on the door. He heard nothing but silence from the other side. The opened the unlocked door. Jimin lay snoring on the ground in the same spot where Tae had left him about three hours earlier. Jungkook lay about seven feet away, also peacefully slumbering.

“OHH GOOD LORD,” Tae yelled. He began walking towards Jungkook but tripped when Jimin stuck his leg out. He fell over the top of Jimin’s head. He slammed his elbow into the ground and grabbed it writing in pain. Jimin began to struggle, unable to breathe because Tae’s entire body was smothering his face. Tae tried to untangle himself from Jimin. He hoisted himself from the ground and continued walking towards Jungkook.

“Damnit you two!” he swore at both of them. “Jungkook, wake up you dumbass. Wake up. Did you buy a motorcycle?” Tae grabbed both of Jungkook’s arms and pulled him into sitting position. “Hey, listen to me. There’s a $40,000 motorocycle downstairs that I just took possession of that supposedly belongs to you.”

“What? No.” Jungkook said as he grabbed at his head again.

Tae helped Jungkook to his feet, then helped him to the couch. He then went over to Jimin to get him off of the floor. He helped Jimin walk over to the couch and pushed him down next to Jungkook.

“Jungkook-ah, pay attention to me. Did. You. Buy. A. Motorcycle. Last. Night?” Tae spoke slowly and clearly. He wasn’t in the best mood and dealing with Jungkook’s shenanighans wasn’t making him feel any better.

Jimin was asleep again. His upper body slowly slid over into Jungkook’s lap so that he ended up face down in Jungkook’s crotch.

Jungkook seemed to wake up again. He noticed Jimin in his crotch, “Sweetie, not now, Tae’s here.”

“I am being as patient as I can, but I am at the end of my rope here,” Tae simultaneously pulled both of them up from the couch. He did an assisted lift and walked both of them into the bathroom. Jungkook on his left and Jimin on his right. He turned on the shower to make sure the water was as cold as possible and pushed them both in.

Both Jungkook and Jimin screamed in discomfort. They opened their eyes wide and pushed each other out of the shower stall.

“What the fuck Tae?” Jimin yelled, soaking wet. Jimin laid down and rested his head on one side of the toilet seat. Jungkook laid down and rested his head on the other side.

Tae left them to their ridiculousness and went to sit on the couch. He searched through his phone trying to find Zico’s phone number. He knew he once had it, but he couldn’t seem to find it now that he really needed to contact him. Finally, he located it under Jungkook’s contact information. He quickly composed a text.

Taehyung to Zico: Hi Zico, this is Taehyung, Jungkook’s friend. Crazy question, but by any chance did he buy three motorcycles last night?  
Zico to Taehyung: Hey Taehyung, of course I know who you are. And yes. He hit it big at the craps table. Decided to spend it all in one night. Motorcycles. Three of em’  
Taehyung to Zico: Who are the other two for?  
Zico to Taehyung: Me and Chris  
Taehyung to Zico: Ok, just making sure these purchases are legit  
Zico to Taehyung: My memory is kind of fuzzy, but apparently, we took video

Zico sent Tae a video of Jungkook paying $130,000 in cash for three motorcycles. Chris can be seen in the background pretending to ride his, but falling to the ground every few seconds, even though the motorcycle wasn’t moving. Jungkook was drunk out of his mind and not in full control of his faculties. Zico was rapping and the salesman was caught in the middle of the chaos just happy to get the money.

Taehyung to Zico: Thanks man. This is exactly what I needed.  
Zico to Taehyung: Mine was just delivered a few minutes ago. Tell JK I said THANKS!  
Taehyung to Zico: Will do

Tae walked into the bathroom to check on the two pathetic souls. Both of them were now asleep with their cheeks resting on either side of the toilet seat.

“Do I help or do I leave now for my own self preservation?” Tae laughed to himself. Jungkook had to be at the studio to practice for his solo stage at 3pm KST. That gave Tae only about three hours to get them sobered up and situated. He picked up Jungkook, who smelled freshly of stale Whiskey and walked him to the bed. He pushed him across the bed and allowed him to doze off. Jungkook had a Keurig coffee maker in the kitchen. Tae dropped a k-cup in and made Jungkook a cup of black coffee. He circled back to care for Jimin. Jimin was still dozing happily with his face pressed up against the toilet seat.

“Namjoon is the one who kept pumping you full of shots, why am I the one stuck with recon?” Tae fussed as he turned the still running shower to hot. He shook Jimin awake and helped him stand up.

“Jimin, I don’t think Jungkook would appreciate me undressing you. So you’re going to have to do it yourself ok? Do you understand? You need to take a shower. I’m going to make you some coffee,” Tae said gently.

“I hear you,” Jimin began to move slowly. He started with his shoes. Tae took that as a good sign and returned to Jungkook.

“Ok Kookie. You have to be at practice in less than three hours. We have to get you sober my friend. You can’t get through your routine in this condition,”

Tae walked to the kitchen and retrieved Jugkook’s hot coffee from the Keurig machine. He also grabbed several bottles of water and Jungkook’s vitamins. He went back to the bed where Jungkook was laying and helped him prop up on the pillow.

“Drink your water first, take your vitamins, then drink your coffee,” Tae was so kind. Jungkook did as he was told. Tae took this as another good sign and left Jungkook to go back and check on Jimin.

Jimin had managed to undress…mostly. He was naked in the shower with the shower door open, but he was still wearing one of his boots. His head was leaning against the wall.

“Jiminie, how did you get your pants off with your boot still - I can’t. I just can’t,” Tae decided that the situation was under control enough. He closed the shower door and left Jimin to continue his booted shower.

Tae returned to Jungkook. Jungkook was doing markedly better. He was in the kitchen flooding his black coffee with cream and sugar.

“Oh thank God. At least you’re standing. How are you? You have practice soon you know.” Tae walked up to Jungkook.

“I’m better. The coffee and the water helped. Thanks Tae. Yeah, I sorta forgot about practice. But this is the only time we could schedule it because of the wedding,” Jungkook said as he sipped his sugary coffee.

“Looks like you had a great time last night, and what’s this about the craps table?” Tae laughed and he prodded Jungkook to learn more about his exciting evening.

“Hell if I know. I don’t remember a damn thing,” Jungkook responded.

Tae pulled out his phone, “Well it looks like we have video of at least part of your evening.” He showed the video to Jungkook who looked completely lost.

“Motorcycles? I brought motorcycles?” Jungkook shook his head. We needed more supervision.

“Yes, you did. Your new BMW motorcycle is downstairs in the garage, parked next to your Mercedes,” Tae made sure to emphasis the exquisite brand names.

Jungkook spoke again, “So what’s up with JImin? Looks like he had some sort of “Party” last night too.”

“His Bachelor’s party. We knew that Zico and Chris were coming to get you so we decided to throw Jimin’s at the same time. That way we avoided any awkwardness.” Tae fixed a cup of coffee in anticipation of Jimin emerging from the shower soon.

Jungkook scratched at his neck gently, “Good plan. I felt kind of bad leaving him here, but I really needed the time with the guys, you know?”

“I understand completely. He was in good hands. He had a great time as you can see. All of us went including all of the back up dancers.” Tae informed.

“The back up dancers? Hmph.” Jungkook said nothing further on the subject. He stared into the bottom of his coffee cup in deep thought. There seemed to be the smallest hint of concern on his face. “Where did you go. What did you do? I didn’t know you even had something planned for him.”

Tae did not want to inadvertanly ignite Jungkook’s jealous streak. He looked at Jungkook and chose his words wisely, “It was very spur of the moment. We didn’t plan it out in advance. We just knew we wanted to do it. We invited the back up dancers because Jimin is close to most of them and we wanted it to be a big party. I’ll let Jimin tell you the details about where we went. But it was all very innocent and we had a great time. Ok Jungkookie, relax.” Tae knew that Jungkook was growing anxious. He wasn’t sure of all of the reaons why, but he knew his best friend well enough to recognize the signs.

“My shoe is wet,” Jimin whined from the bathroom.

“I think you should handle that,” Tae advised Jungkook.

“Oh, poor baby, I’m coming,” Jungkook disappeared down the hall into the bathroom to care for Jimin.**

Jungkook jumped in his truck and drove the fifteen minutes from his apartment to the dance studio.

Jungkook walked into his practice room and saw Hoseok laying on the floor against the corner with a large bag of ice over his head. Jungkook couldn’t help but laugh.

“So I take it you too were an attendee at my fiance’s bachelor party?” Jungkook leaned over Hoseok as he laid on the floor.

“Yes, I was there. I tapped out about five hours in and passed out in the limo,” Hoseok moved his ice bag just slightly in order to see Jungkook’s face.

“There was a limo? How was it? Where did you go? What did you do?” Jungkook probed.

“Shouldn’t you be talking about this with your soon to be husband?” Hoseok eyed him suspiciously.

“Well after I rescued him from his wet boot, he fell asleep again. He was still sleeping when I left and I didn’t want to wake him,” Jungkook sat on the floor next to Hoseok and began his stretches. “Look, if you aren’t up to this, I’m sure I can practice on my own. You look kinda rough,” Jungkook said.

“You don’t look like peaches and cream yourself there Mister. I’ll be ok. And what wet boot? Nevermind, I don’t want to know. We only have two hours booked today. I can make it through.” Hoseok pulled himself up from the ground, lowered his ice pack and began stretching with Jungkook.

The practice didn’t have it’s usual ‘pop’ because neither participant was in a ‘popping’ mood. But they both powered through the first hour as professionally as possible given the circumstances. The second half of their practice was a dress rehearsal. They needed their jackets as props since they were part of the choreography for the routine.

“Hobi, do you know where the stylist, put our jackets?” Jungkook looked around the practice room.

“They’re in the room next door, where the background dancers practice. There’s a closet in the back of the room. She keeps them hanging in there.

Jungkook walked next door to the adjacent room. The room was empty. He walked into the closet and flipped the light switch. Nothing. He flipped it again. Still nothing. The bulb was blown.

“Great, I have to try to find these two jackets in this sea of clothes with no light,” he fussed loudly. He opened the door as widely as possible to gather the light from the practice room into the large walk in closet.

The background dancers led by Jae arrived within moments of Jungkook disappearing into the deep closet. Two of the dancers who missed the party were biting at Jae’s heels to get all of the details of what occurred.

“Well are you going to tell us what happened at the Bachelor party of the year? Was Jimin surprised?” The first dancer asked.

“Yeah, I hate we missed it. We had a performance last night,” the second dancer said.  
Jae, with a bit of bravado began to recount the experience with his own personal spin on things,

“First of all, Jimin was flirting with me all night. He claims to be all in love with Jungkook, but I can tell he’s finally tired of that dick. I’m surprised they’re going ahead with that fake marriage anyway, considering how Jimin flirts with everything that moves.

The dancers who were listening were all suddenly disheartened by Jae’s attitude. He continued talking,

“Anyway, our first stop was Trance strip club. The scene was totally dead. I mean only a few of us were gay. The rest of the gang just sat there completely bored. So, I bought Jimin a lap dance to liven things up. The dude got up there and practically dry fucked him. Jimin pretended he wasn’t turned on, but I could tell he was hard as fuck when dude got up. Fucking cock blocker Tae actually paid the stripper to leave and not complete the dance. That’s probably cause Jimin was so fucking turned on, he was about to cum everywhere in public. Then Namjoon forbids any of us from getting lap dances. I mean if you want to fucking protect OT7’s image, why the fuck are you taking Jimin to a gay nightclub? Shit made no sense. ANYWAY…” Jae paused for a moment that was much too brief.

Jungkook could clearly hear their voices from his position in the closet. He paid no attention to their conversation, that is, until he heard Jimin’s name. He stopped his search, stood in place and listened.

“We left there and went to King, now that scene was LIVE. It was roaring. There was a live DJ, the dance floor was packed. Jimin was drunk as fuck. He flirted with me the entire way in the limo, then when we got there, he started taking even more shots which meant he flirted even more. He was all over me dude. Like WTF, you’re supposed be getting married and shit yet you’re all over me. It was mad dude.” Jae laughed.

“Wait Jae, wait. Jimin was all over you? Jungkook’s Jimin? I always thought he wasn’t really fond you, this seems like a stretch,” the first dancer said as he stopped Jae and challenged his story.

“I have fucking video to prove it,” Jae took out his cell phone camara. He’d edited the video into a loop to make it seem as if Jimin remained dancing with him for an extended length of time. The truth was that Jimin had excused himself immediately as soon as Jae approached him. But none of the dances saw the truth. Jae held the video up high above his head so all of the dancers behind him could see it. The entrance to the closet was behind them. They never knew Jungkook was there because the light was off.

Jungkook stepped toward the entrance to the closet and partially hid himself so that he could view the video. The distance was too great for him to be able to see details. He could make out Jimin and Jae in what appeared to be some sort of grinding motion as they danced. Jimin looked drunk.

“So anyway, here’s the good part. He goes to the bathroom right. We were vibin’, I thought we were on the same page, so I followed him. He’s about to pull out his dick and I step up behind him like, “You know it’s customary to get one last frivolous fuck in before you get married’ some shit like that. And he fucking rejects me! After coming on to me and flirting with me all night, suddenly, he’s not interested? Come on! So I tell him he’s a fucking tease. I step up to him and try to push the issue. And suddenly Namjoon and Yoon come from out of no fucking where and kick me out of the place.”

“Wait a minute,” the second dancer says, “you said THAT to Jimin? And you lived to talk about it? You know he’s your boss right? You’re a dumbass. They’re just waiting to fire you.”

“That shit goes both ways,” Jae said, “he didn’t act like my boss when he was grinding all over me on the dance floor. He’s a fucking tease and I know he wants me. Next time I get him alone, trust me, he will get fucked, whether he likes it or not.” Those were the last words Jae spoke.

He saw nothing but a flash and a blur. Before he knew it, he was flying three feet across the room. Jae hit the practice mirror with a thunderous crash.

The entire room shook with the force of the impact. The mirror behind his body trembled violently and smashed against the floor behind him. Jay slid to the floor, his back, neck and head bloodied from the cuts from the mirror. Hoseok and all of the other staff in the building came running to investigate the sound of the noise. Jungkook had picked up Jae in one mighty heap and thrown him with all of his strength. It was the truest show of force and power that Jungkook had ever exhibited. He ran up to Jae and kicked him in the face breaking his jaw. He reached down to pick him up but Hoseok was hanging on to his arm for dear life. It took four grown men to hold Jungkook back and keep him from killing Jae. Even under the restriction of four people, Jungkook was still inching closer to Jae. Hoseok finally jumped on his back to try to stop him from moving further.

Jae picked up and ran. One of the staff members escorted him out and took him to the hospital. Jungkook seethed. He wanted to pound his fists ointo Jae’s face. He wanted to beat him until he stopped moving. He wanted to kill him.

Jungkook yelled after him, “You think it’s funny to threaten to rape my husband? You think anybody believes your bullshit about him wanting you? He doesn’t want shit from you, you pathetic groupie. I’ve hated you from the beginning. I told all of them you were a pathetic loser. I don’t’ ever want to see you within 100 feet of Jimin or I swear to God, I’ll kill you.”

By this time, the five grown men had tackled Jungkook to the ground. It was the only way to control him. Hoseok was literally sitting on his back. They all spoke to him, trying to calm him down. But Jungkook, slightly hungover, feeling the threat for Jimin’s safety, just couldn’t calm down; even after Jae had been removed from the building.

It took a few minutes. But Jungkook finally stopped struggling.

“Get the fuck off of me,” he yelled. Everyone including Hoseok, fearing for their own personal safety, got the fuck off of him.

No one knew how to handle this Jungkook. They had known this boy since he was fifteen years old, but never had they seen this side of him; nor did they know he had this side of him. This mild mannered sweet man who never hurt so much as a fly was suddenly unrecognizable. The rage itself was not foreign. Anyone who’d ever been in love or had children recognized it. This was the kind of rage that only came out when protecting something that you loved very much. This was fight or flight reflex. This wasn’t about Jungkook. This was about Jimin.

Jungkook kicked the doors open of the practice studio, jumped in his car and left.


	31. Fall Everything Fall Everything Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is off. The relationship is off. Jimin's antics have pushed Jungkook to his breaking point and there is no going back. Meanwhile, word begins to spread about Jimin and Jungkook's homosexual relationship.

Chapter 31 – Fall Everything Fall Everything Fall

While all hell was breaking loose at the practice studio, Jimin was sleeping peacefully back at Jungkook’s apartment. He had his phone turned off to keep from being disturbed while he tried to recover from his hang over.

No less than twenty-five people tried calling Jimin and texting to warn him of the blow up at the practice studio.

Hoseok sped to Jungkook’s apartment. He banged on the door as if the building were on fire. Jimim jumped up startled, “Coming, hold on, coming.”

Hoseok rushed in, “You heard from Jungkook? I know he’s not here. His car isn’t in the garage.”

No he isn’t here. He should be at practice with you,” Jimin said.

“Jimin, why haven’t you answered your phone?” Hoseok looked at Jimin with great urgency.

Jimin moved closer to Hoseok, “Because I was sleeping. Hobi, what’s wrong. You’re scaring me.”

Hoseok put a comforting arm on Jimin’s shoulder and said, “Jungkook attacked Jae at the practice studio earlier today.” 

Jimin began to tremble, “Is he okay? Did he get hurt? Was Jae hurt badly?”

Hoseok ran his fingers through his hair in agitation, “Jimin we don’t know where he is. That’s why I’m here. I was hoping against hope that he called you or contacted you. He’s not anwering his phone either.”

“Why would he hit Jae? He such a Neanderthal. Some stupid jealous tantrum no doubt? What was he jealous about this time? I wasn’t even there for Christ’s sake! I really thought he was over this,” Jimin was getting angry at Jungkook.

Hoseok could sense Jimin’s anger and felt that he needed to set Jimin straight immediately, “You really don’t remember?” 

“Remember what?” Jimin snarked.

Hoseok breathed like he was irritated, “Jae came on to you last night. It would have gotten ugly if Namjoon and Yoongi hadn’t intervened and kicked him out the club. Everyone was drunk, including you. They decided not to come down too hard on him. I was passed out in the limo, so I wouldn’t have known anything about it if Namjoon hadn’t filled me in.”

Jimin lifted his hand to his mouth, “This is becauase of me?” 

“Jimin, please don’t play stupid, it’s always because of you. Everything he does is because of you. This pattern of Jungkook always getting the short end of the stick in his quest to protect you is getting kind of old.” Hoseok didn’t mean to speak with such vitriol. He immediately apologized. “Ohh Jimin, I’m sorry. This isn’t on you. Jae went way over the line. He was bragging last night and stretching the truth about what happened. The dancers who were at the practice explained to us that Jungkook overheard Jae talking, no one knew he was there.”

“Hobi what did he say? What horribibe things did Jungkook hear him say?” Jimin braced.

“Jimin, Jae is at the hospital with a broken jaw, and shards of mirror in his neck and scalp,” Hoseok cringed as he said it.

“Jungkookie NO!” Jimin started to tremble again.

“Jungkookie, YES. Jimin we’ve never seen him like this before. He’s been angry but this was another level. But Jimin, this wasn’t his fault. I understand exactly why he was pushed over the edge. If I were in his shoes, I would have done the same thing.” Hoseok sat down on the couch and motioned for Jimin to sit next to him.

Jimin followed Hoseok’s instruction and sat next to him. “Hobi what? What could Jae have said to make Jungkook react this way?”

“Jimin it was awful. He made a very crass joke about raping you.” Hoseok put his head in hands.

Jimin gasped, “A rape joke? Where did that come from? Is he insane? He’s damn lucky that all he has is a broken jaw. I’m honestly surprised Kookie didn’t do even more damage.”

“He tried, it took five of us to pull him off of him. He was going to kill him Jimin. But wait, there’s more. You need to know everything. I think Jae may have misread some of the signals that he got from you last night. Things got a little flirty between you two and I think that’s where all of this started.” Hoseok crossed his legs and look squarely at Jimin.

“I was drunk Hobi. I swear, I don’t remember a thing. But I do know that I would never lead him on. I have no interest in that guy what so ever.” Jimin said.

Namjoon knocked on the door, “Hey guys it’s me, you in there?”

Jimin opened the door, “JK here? We need to talk,” Namjoon said as he entered the apartment.

“No, we don’t know where he is at the moment,” Hosoek answered.

“We have to find him. The police want to talk to him,” Namjoon said.

“The Police?” Jimin’s eyes widened.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a formality. They need a statement and they have to make it appear that they questioned him. Yoongi and his girlfriend the DA have already handled things. He won’t be charged or arrested. I’ve also just came from the hospital. Jae is doing fine. In pain, embarrassed, angry, but fine. We took care of him too. He won’t be causing us any trouble. In fact, I think he will live quite comfortably for the rest of his life. Three months ago you got shot, now I’m paying off assault victims. What else do you have up your sleeves?” Namjoon said sarcastically.

“Namjoon, I’m sorry,” Jimin said.

“Save it Jimin, we all had a hand in this one. We got you so drunk that you could barely walk. That was irresponsible on us. We shouldn’t have invited Jae either. Hoseok tried to tell us.”  
Namjoon looked over at Hoseok whose face was still full of dread. “Ok you guys stay here, I need to try to find Jungkook and talk to him. We need to get him to the Police. We don’t want to make it seem as if he is hiding or trying to run.”

Jimin stood up to Namjoon, “No Joon. Let me handle this please. This is the man I want to marry. If I can’t talk sense into him and get him home, then we’re in trouble. I think I know where he is.”

Namjoon wished Jimin luck and made him promise to call as soon as they had news of Jungkook. He left.

Jimin sat on the floor and started to put on his shoes. Hoseok was still sitting on the couch looking dreadful.

“Jimin, please wait before you go. There’s more bad news I need to give you,” Hoseok said somberly.

“Hobi, I can’t take anymore,” Jimin didn’t look at him.

“Please sit,” he shifted on the couch to entice Jimin to sit next to him, “this can’t wait. Derrick put a rush on your photos from this morning. Since you had already picked the final shots, he was able to get them processed and sent them out to all of the vendors on your list. Jimin the Justice of the Peace has backed out and cancelled. He is refusing to marry a gay couple. He returned your refund by carrier.

Jimin ran his hand through his hair, “So we have no one to performe the ceremony?”

“I’m afraid not, but there’s more, please allow me to finish. The Intercontinental has also refused to allow you to use their roof top for the reception. The bakery also called and backed out. They refuse to bake a cake for a gay wedding. They didn’t realize you were a gay couple until they saw the pictures.” Hoseok felt horrible. Such discrimination against two beautiful people was heart breaking.

Jimin exhaled in frustration, “So I have no reception hall, no clergy, no cake and possibly, no groom?” ***

Jungkook sat in his car staring at the spot where he and Jimin lay bleeding a few months earlier. He could still see the faded dark spot on the ground where he and Jimin’s blood had pooled together staining the concrete below. He didn’t know what drew him back to the old rail yard where the shooting took place, but he felt that he could think clearly here.

Jungkook went into deep reflection. He thought to himself, loving Jimin was the greatest joy of his life. So why, if the love was so great, did bad things continue to happen as a result of it? Jungkook shuddered as he reflected on the inexcusable behavior he had displayed in front of the employees and back up dancers. 

Love. Love for Jimin. Was this love dangerous? Was it healthy? Was it demented? Was it so engulfing that it was causing Jungkook to lose himself? 

Jungkook’s text notification buzzed on his phone. This was a special vibration that belonged only to Jimin. He picked up his phone, the banner across the front said 32 missed messages. He ignored it and clicked into Jimin’s text message.

Groom to Groomzila: I know all about it. I’m coming to get you. I love you.

As soon as he read Jimin’s text, he rested his head against the steering wheel. 

Out of no where, like a pale ethereal angel, Jimin appeared tapping on Jungkook’s window. He smiled a smile so bright, that it lit the dark night like a full moon. Jimin walked around the front of the truck and sat in the passenger’s seat. 

“How did you know where I was?” Jungkook continued staring out the window where he had just seen Jimin’s image.

“Bone of my bone remember?” Jimin smiled again “It’s cold in here. Turn on the heat. You’ll freeze.”

Jungkook didn’t move. Jimin cranked up the car and turned on the heat. Jungkook refused to look at him, so Jimin spoke to the back of his head.

“You know I’m a higher degree black belt than you?” Jimin teased.

“Yes. I know everything about you Jimin,” Jungkook responded coldly still looking out of his window.

“I’m very capable of taking care of myself. Nothing was ever going to happen to me.” Jimin teased again.

“Please don’t go there with me. I have never, ever not once insinuated that you were some helpless flower who couldn’t survive without protection. This was never about that. I know who you are and I know exactly what you’re capable of.” Jungkook’s inflection was biting and accusatory.

Jimin tried to lighten the mood, “Jae is doing fi...,"

“I don’t give a damn about how Jae is doing. Don’t even finish that sentence.” Jungkook said.

“Jae was lying Kookie. Almost everything he said was a lie,” Jimin said

“How the hell do you know? You were drunk off your ass last night. You don’t know what the hell you did or didn’t do.” Jungkook was still cold.

“OK, so yes, we did a little flirty dancing. It was innocent fun. I would never get so drunk that I would do anything to hurt you. The video that he showed you was fake. I never danced with him like that.” Jimin was pushing hard to make sure that Jungkook understood his side of the story.

“Oh GOD JIMIN, stop, just stop. I’m a filmmaker. I think I can recognize when a clip has been looped. Of course it was fake. I know that. But you know what wasn’t fake or a lie? The fact that yet again, you got caught flirting with anything that had a pulse. That’s just who you are. I knew it when I met you. I knew it when I fell in love with you. And I am painfully aware of it now.” Jungkook’s voice was raised.

Jimin withdrew from combat. There was silence between the two as Jimin pulled back to mentally reload. He stared through the passenger side window. The vibe he was getting from Jungkook was different from anything he had ever experienced before. He quickly tried to calculate his next move. He needed to get through to Jungkook, but his approach wasn’t working. The more he thought about it, the more confused he became. 

Too often, when he and Jungkook had disagreements, there was someone there to help put the pieces back together: Tae, Namjoon, Taemin, Jungkook’s mom. This time, however, it was just the two of them. Jimin knew that his ability, or lack there of, to bridge this gap could mean the difference between happily ever after or never happy again. 

Jimin thought. He thought hard. How could someone who prided themselves on being a great communicator, not know how to communicate with a man he knew inside out? He listed all of the possibilities. Jungkook wasn’t jealous. He was angry, but only mildly so. There was no sadness. There was no remorse for what he did to Jae. So what was it? What was this mood? Jimin watched Jungkook, searching for the answer. Think Jimin. Think. Think...Fear? FEAR! The answer hit Jimin like a ton of bricks. Jungkook was overwhelmed by fear. Fear of everything. Fear of losing control, fear of losing Jimin, fear of the unknown. Jimin had his ammunition. It was time to re-engage. 

“Baby, I know you’re scared.” Jimin laid his hand on top of Jungkook’s.

“You have no idea how scared. I’m starting to doubt and question everything. I don’t want to be this person that I was today Jimin. I can’t let my love for you drive me to become “HIM”. Jungkook paused and swallowed hard, “I don’t think I should marry you. In fact, I wonder if we should even be together at all.”

Jimin remained calm. Jungkook had a flair for the dramatic when he was under pressure. Jimin knew not to take anything he said too seriously. “You’re being a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

“Am I?” Jungkook said. He continued, “I came back from the dead for you. I almost killed someone for you. That’s not love, that’s obession, it can’t be healthy for either of us. I’m scared Jimin. I’ve never felt this out of control. The thought of someone hurting you was too much for me. Am I gonna’ to turn into the Incredible Hulk everytime someone threatens you? This kind of love can’t be healthy.” He banged his head repeatedly against the steering wheel.

Jimin felt his heart spasm. Jungkook wasn’t being dramatic. These were his pure, genuine and honest thoughts. Jimin spoke quite deliberately to make sure that Jungook was giving him his full attention, “Jungkook-ah, I came back from the dead for you too. This love, this maddening love, it goes both ways. You don’t have some patent on it." 

You’re being too hard on yourself for what happened today. You actually controlled yourself quite well. I can’t even imagine the restraint that it took for you to remain calm while you heard all of those lies he said about me. But you sat there and you listened and you remained in control. 

It wasn’t until he went over the top, way over the top, that you reacted. He was talking about hurting me in a very violent, very profound way. No one, no one, could have remained calm in that situation. Unfortunately for you, you just don’t know your own strength,” Jimin laughed and continued making his point, “Let me ask you something. What if Jae had been talking about Hoseok instead of me? Or what if he had made that comment about Yoongi? How would you have reacted?"

Jungkook squinted his eyes and thought carefully, “I think, the same. I think I would have reacted the same way. He was talking about raping someone. I couldn’t let him get away with that. It was just so disguisting.”

Jimin jumped at his chance to score, “Correct. It wasn’t just me you were protecting. You weren’t just raging aginst Jae on my behalf. You were raging against that violent, sadistic, mentality that he brought forward. There’s nothing wrong with you Jungkookie. There’s no harm in us loving each other the way we do. You’re a beautiful, honest, caring, loving and protective person. Your outrage today just proved that even further.” Jimin celebrated inside of his head.

Jungkook turned away from Jimin and stared out of his window again. He reflected on Jimin’s words. How could he fall victim to Jimin’s superpower? He always considered himself immune. But every word that Jimin said was true. Every word made sense. Every word spoke to exactly how he felt. Maybe Jimin was right and this was just a rare fleeting moment where the stars aligned to push the boundaries of his tolerance. Maybe this was just a learning experience to give him a warning that under the right circumstances, this part of him existed. Jungkook refused to speak.

Jimin's internal celebration turned into internal panic. He knew he hit his target, but Jungkook was not responding the way he expected.

“The police want to see you,” Jimin put his hand up to Jungkook’s cheek.

For the first time that evening, Jungkook looked at Jimin. 

“Nothing to worry about. They need a statement, that’s all. Yoongi and his DA girlfriend have this all swept under the rug. Namjoon is paying off Jae to keep him quiet. Another Jikook scandal averted,” Jimin laughed nervously.

Jungkook looked away from him again. He placed the car in drive and took off towards the police station. He and Jimin rode in silence. Jimin was at a loss for what to do. He didn’t think more talking was the answer. But the creepy silence wasn’t good either. He bit his bottom lip and rocked nervously. He reached to turn on the music. Jungkook promptly turned it back off. Jimin wasn’t even sure where they were going and he was too afraid to ask. Jungkook would not speak to him.

The ringing of Jimin’s telephone broke the silence like a ship hitting an iceberg. Both of them jumped unexpectantly. Jimin looked down at the caller ID and saw, “Sgt. Kwang” flash across the screen. He answered hurriedly.

“Hello Sergeant, is everything ok? What’s going on?” Jimin was nervous.

“Hi Jimin. Uhhh, I received your wedding invitation today.

Jimin breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh, oh good. That’s very good. Will you come?” 

“Jimin, I don’t know how Hoseok will feel about this. I don’t think it’s a good idea. Our last meeting didn’t go so well.” Kwang said sadly.

“My wedding. You’re a friend. A friend that we owe a great deal of gratitude. We want you there. Done.” Jimin was quite definitive.

“I would love to celebrate your day with you. I am very honored to be included in such a special event. I know this wedding means everything to Hoseok. It’s probably something he always dreamed of for himself.” Kwang was suddenly quiet.

“There’s still hope you know,” Jimin looked at Jungkook as he spoke his next words, “There’s always hope.”

“See you next week Jimin.” Kwang disconnected.

By the time Jimin ended his call, Jungkook was parking at the front of the police station. “Oh, I didn’t realize we were coming straight here. I’m coming with – “ 

Jungkook slammed the car door and waived Jimin off as a clear sign to stay in the car. Jimin didn’t know what was happening. He wondered aloud if there would even be a wedding for Kwang to attend. He laid his head back and fell asleep. He was, after all, still nursing the hangover that got him into all of this trouble in the first place.

Jungkook walked up to the front desk, “I’m Jeon Jungkook. I’m here to make a statement about an assault that happened today.”

Jungkook had a seat in the waiting room. It was about ten minutes before a Lietenant came to sign him in.

“OK, I pulled your case number. Looks like you assaulted a victim today at the property of HB studios? Is that correct? Relax kid, you don’t need an attorney. The DA’s handling this one personally." The officer said as he led him to interrogation. 

Jungkook looked up and Kim Huwana, the District Attorney and girlfriend of Yoongi was walking into the room.

“Thanks for calling me. I’ll take it from here.” Huwana dismissed the officer and sat down in front of Jungkook. She was beautiful. At least one foot taller than Yoongi, with straight black hair, brown eyes and fair skin. Her body was heavily enhanced with plastic surgery, but it was exactly the type that Yoongi liked. Jungkook stood and bowed politely.

“Hello Huwana. We meet again,” Jungkook said shyly.

“He’s not pressing charges. I don’t know why or how, but he isn’t. I’ve already dropped the case. I wanted to put you in jail for the night just to teach you a lesson but Yoongi said you would get cold and hungry and he wouldn’t allow it. He loves you by the way. But you better believe I’m fining your ass, $100,000. Pay the chubby officer at the front before you leave.” 

Huwana seemed agitated. She spoke very sternly now, “Jungkook, you’re a good kid. Jimin too. But we can’t have anymore of this. I’ve already risked enough. I covered up the shooting, I dropped the charges against Soujin, and now this. I’m not willing to risk anymore for you. I love Yoongi, but not that much.” Huwana blushed. Jungkook knew at that moment, she was in love with Yoongi.

“Now what happened?” Huwana leaned in, ready to listen.

Jungkook could tell she was speaking more as a friend, than the DA.

Jungkook ran his hands down his tired face, “Bachelor’s party, got out of control, Jimin got drunk and started flirting at King’s nightclub, and it all ended this afaternoon with Jae threatening to rape him. That’s about the time I got involved. It was a mistake. I was angry, but I immediately regretted going after him like that. I should have just fired him and ruined his career. But it wouldn’t have been nearly as satisfying,” Jungkook smiled a little.

Huwana laughed back, “No, I don’t think it would have. You know Jungkook, I think I may need to show you something.”

“What?” Jungkook was intrigued.

Huwana pulled up a video on the ipad that was sitting on the table, “Before I got involved, my officers were investigating to make a case against you for assault. They wanted footage of Jae and Jimin to show as motive. They were hoping that you would be seen somewhere on the video threatening the victim.”

“No, I didn’t threaten him until after I kicked his ass,” Jungkook said innocently.

“Right, you probably shouldn’t tell the DA that though, right?” She laughed again. “Anyway, they pulled all of the video from King’s from that night. You should see it for yourself.”

She hit play on the video. Jungkook watched the entire thing from the moment they entered up until the time when Jae and Jimin began to dance together. Jae started a conga line. Jimin joined in close behind him. They conga’ed the entire dance floor with the other eleven dancers behind them. Jimin was so drunk that he kept bumping into Jae’s butt with his groin. Every five steps he would yell, “Conga!” 

The next clip showed Jimin grinding quite hard, with himself. He was singing, ‘I’m every women’ at the top of his lungs, Jae came behind him and attempted to dance on him. Jimin jumped on Jae’s back and began riding him like a pony.

The last clip was probably the most incriminatiang, Jimin was dancing with the other dancers when Jae came and picked him up. Jimin yelled, “Weeeeeee” Jae put him down and pulled him into a hug. Jimin hit him and broke loose. Jimin was still dancing when Jae closed in behind him. They did a few body roles towards each other. Within five seconds, Namjoon and Tae could be seen pulling Jae away and diverting his attention.

Huwana stopped the video. She tried not to laugh. Jungkook, however, looked angry and upset. Huwana decided to let Jungkook go. She could see clearly that Jungkook still had some things he needed to work out.

“Goodbye Jungkook, I’ll see you at the wedding?” She smiled and nodded. Jungkook didn’t reply. “Pay the chubby fellow or else I’m arresting you later,” She yelled behind him.

Jungkook paid the chubby fellow and headed back out to his car. Jimin was knocked out. Jungkook shook his head at him disappointedly and drove them home.

Jimin awoke as they were pulling into the parking garage. They rode up the elevator to Jungkook’s apartment in silence.

“Jungkookie, are you going to talk to me?” Jimin asked as he watched Jungkook walk away.

“Yes,” Jungkook disappeared down the hallway toward the back closet. He returned a few minutes later.

“I think you should move back to your place and the wedding is off. Here’s a few of your things. You can come get the rest when I’m not here.” Jungkook dropped a hastily packed bag at Jimin’s feet.

“Jungkook, you’re being ridiculous. Let’s talk about this please. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t remember what happened last night, but I would never do anything to hurt you. Please, let’s just talk.” Jimin implored Jungkook to reconsider.

Jungkook walked over to his front door and opened it, “Goodbye,” He looked at Jimin and waited. 

All words escaped him. Jimin didn’t know what to say. Jungkook was resolute. He picked up his bag and walked towards the door.

Jimin stepped beyond the threshold of Jungkook’s apartment, “Jimin,” Jungkook called.

Jimin’s heart lept for joy, he looked back hopeful that Jungkook was having a change of heart.

“Give me back my ring please,” Jungkook reached for Jimin’s hand and removed his ring. He slammed the door in Jimin’s face. 

As soon as the door was closed, Jungkook burst into laughter. “Oh so you want to flirt and get all dirty in public? FINE, it’s time you learn a lesson Park Jimin. There’s consequences to your actions.” Jungkook rubbed his hands together like an evil scientist and did a pretend evil laugh. He stuck Jimin’s ring on his pinky finger, then he went to sit on the couch to play video games. He passed out bout 20 minutes into playing.

Jimin walked back to he and Hoseok’s apartment. It had been so long since he’d been there that he couldn’t even remember which key to use to get in. After three or four attempts, he finally found the right key. Jimin walked in like a ghost. The color had all drained from his face. His eyes were unfocused and cloudy, his face was sunken. He was in shock.

Hoseok came out of his bedroom, “Jimin, what are you doing here? Did you find Jungkook? Is he ok?”

“The wedding is off. We’re off. He broke up with me.” Jimin was still in shock. He laid on the couch unmoving. Hoseok sat next to him.

“Jimin. He’s just upset. This was probably very traumatic. He’ll get over it,” Hoseok comforted.

“Hobi, he took my ring,” Jimin laid in Hoseok’s lap. “Hobi, I don’t know how to read him. I don’t know what’s going on in his mind. I was sure that I had gotten through to him. I was sure of it. But he was so odd. Merose. It was just weird. Hobi I think I broke him.” Jimin was sullen and still in shock.

“Jiminie, it’s ok. It’s going to be ok. Get some sleep. We’ll deal with all of this in the morning. I’m sure Jungkook just needs some time to think,” Hobi pulled Jimin off the couch and walked him to his bedroom. It’s been a long time, but it’s just as you left it. I’m happy to have you here.” Hobi kissed Jimin on the forehead and left him in his room. 

Jimin was too numb to cry. He was too numb to feel anything. He knew that Jungkook was still in love with him. Love doesn’t just fade away over night. The question was, how to get him over his anger.**

The next morning Jimin arose from a sleepless night. He went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He still couldn’t believe the worldwind of the previous day. It felt like a dream or better yet, a nightmare.

Hoseok too had a sleepless night. He was worried about Jimin and Jungkook. Worried about how they would resolve this. The wedding was less than six days away and everything, it seemed, had fallen apart. That wasn't Hoseok's only worry. Out of the blue Kwang was entering his mind almost daily. In his most quiet and private moments, he would think of him or imagine seeing his face. He was a constant fixture in Hobi's mind. Hoseok heard Jimin stirring in the kitchen and decided to get up and join him.

“EEEEEHHHHHHH, Put some clothes on you filthy exhibitionist!” Hoseok screamed in horror as he saw Jimin naked in the kitchen making coffee.

“Ohh right, sorry. I’m used to being with Jungkookie and we don’t really wear clothes much,” Jimin smiled, then immediately frowned. He ran to his room to get a robe.

Hoseok made dry heaving noises as he tried to get the image of Jimin’s naked body out of his mind.

Jimin returned, “Sorry Hobi.”

***

Tae knocked quietly on Jungkook’s door.

Jungkook was still sleeping. He woke up slowly and reached for Jimin, only Jimin wasn’t there. He got up and pulled on some pajama pants. 

“Who is it?” He whispered.

“It’s me,” Tae responded.

“Me who?,” Jungkook teased.

“Get on with it will you?” Tae got angry.

Jungkook laughed and answered the door. Tae immediately grabbed Jungkook’s neck and gave him the tightest hug.

Tae took a deep breath and began, “Thank God, you’re ok. I heard what happened. Jimin found you? I can’t believe he found you. Well I can actually, he used your phone tracker to figure out where you were. Why were you at the old abandoned railroad by the way? Is going back to the scene where you almost died some type of a turn on for you two? Jeez. So what happened? Tell me how you beat the hell at that jerk Jae. I’m sorry he was with us. It was my idea. I should have never allowed him to come. I should have known better.”

“Tae-Tae, slow down. It’s too early in the morning for all of this. Come, sit, play Overwatch. Wait a minute. Did you say that Jimin used my phone tracker to find me?” Jungkook invited Tae in.

“Yes, that’s what he said in his text when he told me he found you,” Tae said honestly.

“Bone of my bone my ass. He cheated.” Jungkook murmured to himself.

Jungkook filled Tae in on the entire K-Drama involving Jae. He told him about the police station and the fact that he had to pay a hefty fine but no trial or jail. And then he got to the part about Jimin.

“I know Jimin was flirting last night,” Jungkook admitted.

“It was mild, but nothing we couldn’t handle,” Tae said in agreement.

“If you were getting married in less than a week, would you be out in public flirting with another man? Even if you were drunk?” Jungkook looked seriously at Tae waiting for an answer.

“No, I wouldn’t. But Jimin is…Jimin. It’s part of who he is.” Tae dismissed Jungkook’s concern.

“But don’t you think it’s time for him to change “who he is”? I’ve been dealing with this for years. I’m not putting up with it anymore.” Jungkook said.

“Yeah, what are you going to do about it? You have more control over Jimin than anyone and if you can’t stop it, then it can’t be stopped,” Tae said.

“Who says I can’t stop it?” Jungkook said suspiciously. He gave Tae a partial grin and said, “I called off the wedding. And I kicked him out. It’s time for him to understand that he can’t do these things and expect that I’ll be ok with it.” 

“What what what? You did what? And this is some type of joke? Do you want to die?” Because when Jimin figures this out, he’s going to stab you in the heart with a spoon, a dull spoon so that it hurts more,” Tae explained.

“Well I had to do something to get his attention. Otherwise, he’ll never learn,” Jungkook said.

“You are so dumb. You are so so so dumb. This is going to backfire like you won’t believe. Plus Jungkook, it’s so cruel.” Tae was truly concerned at this point.

“It’s not cruel to repeatedly flirt with other men in front of my face? Even when I begged him to stop over and over again?” Jungkook said.

“You are less than a week from your wedding. How are you going to pull this off and still expect him to walk down the aisle with you?” Tae said.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan. In the meantime, guess what? I have a brand new motorcycle downstairs with two helmets. What do you say we give her a spin?” Jungkook left to go and get dressed. **

 

Jimin was fully dressed now and back in the kitchen. Hoseok was much more agreeable to talking to him since he had clothes on. Even the robe Jimin had on prior wasn't enough for Hoseok's comfort.

Tae knocked at the door rather aggressively.

“Jiminie, open up,” Tae said as he stood in the hallway. 

“Why is Tae using your aggresssive knock, Hoseok?” Jimin said lightly. 

Jimin answered the door. A frazzled and slightly disheveled Tae entered their apartment. His hair in a tangled knot across his head. 

Hoseok frowned, “Tae-Tae what happened to your hair?”

“Jungkook took me for a ride,” Hoseok still frowned. “A ride?” 

“Tell you about in a minute. I need to talk to you Jimin.” Tae seemed rushed to talk but hesitant and conflicted at the same time. 

Tae looked at Jimin, “Jungkook is my best friend.” 

“Yes, I know. I’m quite fond of him as well.” Jimin said sadly.

Hoseok’s curiosity was peeked. Tae was acting stranger than normal. Something was up. He moved a little closer to Tae as he spoke to Jimin. 

“But you’re my best friend too. And I don’t like being stuck in the middle. I’m torn about this, but I have to do what’s right. Plus I’ve known you longer so technically, I have to be most loyal to you. You’re not the only one who was drunk last night.” Tae covered his mouth, almost as if he were ashamed of what he was about to say.

“Yeah, I know he was a mess too, but it’s not the same.” Jimin was sad again

 

“Yeah it may be worse. Sit down Jimin. I don’t usually get involved with this crap between you two but I think you need to know this. I should have told you yesterday.” Tae showed Jimin the video of Jungkook making his inebriated purchase of the three motorcycles.

“So when you said you went for a ride, is that what you meant? You rode on this new motorcycle?” Hoseok laughed hysterically. He knew as well as Tae that Jungkook owning a motorcycle would NEVER be tolerated by Jimin.

“Jungkook got drunk and bought a fucking motorcycle?” Jimin squinted at the video, not at all happy with what he was seeing.

“Yeah but that’s not why I’m here,” Tae said as he put his hand on Jimin’s shoulder. I don’t know how to say this.” Tae was trying to be sensitive.

“Ohh just fucking say it already,” Hoseok chimed in uninvited.

“Jimin, You’re being taught a lesson,” Tae tattled.

“I don’t follow,” Jimin was still staring at Tae’s video watching Jungkook. He was seething about the motorcycle. He and Jungkook had discussed this 100 times. It was too dangerous for him to own a motorcycle. The smallest accident could ruin his career. Yet Jungkook had gone behind his back and purchased it anyway. How could he? 

Tae shook Jimin slightly, “Jimin pay attention. The wedding isn’t off. The relationship isn’t off. Nothing is off. Did you even look at what he packed in your bag when he threw you out?” 

Hoseok, now completely invested, went over and opened the overnight bag that Jimin dropped on the floor the previous night. It was filled with toilet paper. Hoseok laughed so hard that he fell to the ground. 

Jimin still seemed confused. “But Jungkook was so angry last night, he couldn’t have faked it.”

“Ohh he’s angry, but not enough to leave you. While he was at the police station he saw the video of you dancing with Jae. Even he agreed it was mostly harmless but he still didn’t like the fact that you were flirting. Especially a week before you’re supposed to get married. So he decided in the worst most immature, infantile way ever, to teach you a lesson. He told me all about it this morning. It just felt cruel and I knew I couldn’t keep it from you,” Tae seemed relieved to have this off his chest.

 

Hosoek spoke because Jimin wouldn’t, “You did the right thing Tae,” both of them stared at Jimin with great concern. They could literally see his temper rise like the sun, like a hot burning fire. The unmatched king of the constellations. 

 

Jimin’s chest was rising and falling heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilation. 

“This was a joke?” Jimin questioned. “He’s teaching me a lesson?”

Jimin didn’t say anything else. He took a step towards the door. Tae jumped behind Hoseok to stay clear of Jimin’s path.

“So this is why you have helmet hair? You went for a ride on the new motorcyle? But you made sure to wait until after your little ride to tell me, even though you knew since yesterday?” Jimin looked past Tae as if he weren’t there, yet his voice was directed right at him.

“I-I-I didn’t. Well I did. I mean he asked me to go and I couldn’t say n-no.” Tae stepped back from Jimin again.

“Where’s the motorecycle Tae?” Jimin paced slowly.

“The garage next to his car? You didn’t see it?” Tae felt like he had betrayed Jungkoook, but he really was in a no win situation.

Jimin went to the closet near the front door. He found an old bat that belonged to Hoseok. He picked it up. He swung the front door open so hard that it nearly flew off its hinges. Jimin was petite but he was very strong and muscular. His strength seemed to triple when he was angry. He marched out leaving the door open behind him.

“Jimin, Jimin where are you going?” Tae whispered to Hoseok, I think you better get Jungkook.

Tae ran behind Jimin trying to slow him down. 

“Jimin, Jimin stop. Jimin you don’t want to do this,” Tae grabbed Jimin’s arm. 

Jimin turned, ”Don’t touch me please.” 

Tae released him quickly. He continued following behind him. He followed him all the way down to the garage where the sparkling dark blue 2022 BMW K1600 GT sat glistening in the light of the freshly risen sun. “Jimin stop please. You’re angry and this is ridiculous. This is vandalism.” 

 

Jimin took a good look at the motorcycle. He twirled the bat in his hands one good time and then:

WHAM, he cracked the left tail light.

WHAM, he cracked the right tail light completely open.

With each strike Tae recoiled in terror and covered his head. Debris had already begun to fly everywhere.

WHAM, he broke open the speedometer.

WHAM, he cracked the windshield plate.

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM, he cracked the tailpipe and then disengaged the kick stand.

The motorcycle fell over.

Jungkook and Hoseok came running down. Jungkook stopped.

“Jimin, no,” Jungkook said to himself. He relaxed and stood there with his arms crossed. 

“Aren’t you going to stop him?” Hosoek said.

“I’m not going anywhere near an angry Jimin while he’s swinging a bat,” Jungkook smiled. Jimin was very sexy when he was angry. 

WHAM!! Jimin smacked the bat against the engine panel. The fiberglass dislodged and went flying through the garage, missing Jungkook by inches.

The engine was exposed and Jimin began whacking away at it. WHACK! WHAM! WHACK!

“What’s he so angry about by the way?” Jungkook asked Hoseok. 

“You and your stupid games. I really hate you two. I really do,” Hoseok crossed his arms to match Jungkook.

Tae was still begging Jimin to stop, "Jimin that’s a $40,000 motorcycle!”

“Let me guess, Tae told him that I was just playing a joke on him? " Jungkook said with an attitude. 

“Of course he told him, you dick! It was a horrible joke. That’s not something that Tae could ever keep from him in good conscious. And now look wht you did. Look at him! I think he’s gone mad.” Hoseok leaned a little further behind Jungkook to avoid flying debris.

“I know what I’m doing,” Jungkook said calmly as Jimin now standing on top of the fallen motorcycle was continuing to bang at the hubcaps.

“Do you? Do you? You and that nut over there are the worst. Is the wedding on or off? That’s all I need to know!” Hoseok held his arms out questioning Jungkook.

“It was never off,” Jungkook smiled at Jimin lovingly as he kicked a tire.

“I’ve got to go figure how to find a last-minute replacement for the Intercontinental. I don’t have time for your games. Please don’t let him hurt himself…or Tae,” Hosoek was about to leave when Jungkoook stopped him.

“What do you mean a replacement for the Intercontinenal?” Jungkook turned and looked at Hoseok quizzically.

A tire spike flew between the two of them as Jimin continued to beat and yell profanities at the motorcycle.

Hoseok looked at Jungkook, ”You’ve got to stop this, someone could get hurt.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes at Hoseok, “Trust me. His shoulder’s not that strong yet. He’s getting tired. He’ll give up soon. Now what about the reception?” 

They cancelled, the cake cancelled and the clergy backed out,” Hosoek said.

A piece of fiberglass from the back panel landed at Hoseok feet. He stood even further behind Jungkook for additional cover. 

“Jimin, this is ridiculous. Someone’s going to call the police if you don’t stop. Please.” Tae was growing tired at this point. But he felt it was up to him to try to stop this, since Hoseok and Jungkook seemed unbothered.

“Why did they cancel Hobi?,” For the first time since this entire scene started, Jungkook actually looked concerned. He asked Hobi the question, but he already knew the answer.

Hosoek gave his answer a bit more tenderly, “Because they found out you were a gay couple.” 

“That’s not right. How can they do that?” Jungkook said sadly.

“Are you kidding? This is SK, they can do what ever they want. Homosexuals have no protections under the law here,” Hoseok patted Jungkook on the back as a bit of consolation.

“Does Jimin know?” Jungkook asked.

“Yes. I’d imagine that's contributing to at least a small part of his rage.” Hosoek looked over at Jimin again.

The pace of the whacks seemed to slow. Tae was still at Jimin’s side, trying to avoid flying debris.

“Don’t worry Hoseok. We’re not giving up without a fight. And we’re not going to let all of your hard work go to waste. We’ll figure this out. I’ll start making calls today. And Jimin, once he takes a nice nap and cools off will help. We’ve been through too much to give up now,” Jungkook gave Hobi a smile.

“I’m going back upstairs. I have a few vendors in mind who may be able to bail us out on the cake. You two work on the reception hall and then we’ll go from there.” Hoseok stepped over the pile of debris on the ground and headed back to the elevator. 

Jimin was still swatting at the motorcycle with his one good arm. He was holding his injured arm close to his body.

Tae looked back at Jungkook unsure of what to do. Jungkook beckoned Tae closer, “Well thank you for this. Last time I tell YOU a secret,” Jungkook said.

Tae opened is mouth to argue, but Jungkook stopped him.

“It’s ok. I’m not mad. Go upstairs. I can handle this.” Jungkook reassured Tae that he had Jimin under control.

Tae gladly left.

Jungkook walked over to Jimin. He was barely able to lift the bat at this point.

“Are you about done?” Jungkook said with a small smirk.

Jimin was so exhausted that he couldn’t even properly sware at Jungkook. He dropped the bat and leaned against Jungkook’s car in exhaustion.

“I hope you didn’t scratch my car with your shenanigans” Jungkook warned Jimin. “Well since that bat is down, I guess it’s safe to approach.” Jungkook didn’t smile but there was happiness in his voice.

Jimin was still too spent to speak. 

“Just kidding about the wedding being off. Ha-ha.” Jungkook said with an over exaggerated Bunny smile.

The look Jimin gave Jungkook actually made him slide away from him about six inches, “I thought once you saw all the toilet paper packed in your bag, you’d know it was a joke.”

“A joke? You don’t play with peoples hearts Jungkook.” Jimin said angrily.

“Exactly.” Jungkook said simply.

Jimin looked down. He had a good understanding of what Jungkook meant. This was about the flirting.

“This stunt was over the top I know. But I had to get your attention. Pouting has not worked for the last six years. I had to take action. The flirting has to stop please Jimin. Drunk or not drunk, it’s disrespectful. It hurts me. It brings out the worst in me. You know all of this, yet you’ve continued to do it. We’re supposed to bring out the best in each other, not the worse. This…,” Jungkook motioned at the motorcycle parts all over the ground, “stops today. No more violent outbursts from either of us. Can you agree?” Jungkook said

Jimin looked a little bit ashamed of himself. “You scared me. I thought you were seriously not going to marry me.” 

“I heard everything you said last night. You were right about everything. But I couldn’t let you off that easily because you still caused a mess. Completely separate from Jae’s ignorant comments, you gave an employee ammunition to use against you in our place of business. He could have filed a harassment suit, or claimed you touched him inappropriately. Whatever. You gave him too much power,” Jungkook lectured Jimin.

“We’re just going to ignore the fact that you broke his jaw and threw him into a 30 foot mirror? Cause that’s completely ok to do with employees.” Jimin said bitterly.

“I was wrong too. I was probably more wrong because I was dead sober when I went after Jae,” Jungkook laughed.

“Are we also going to ignore this fucking motorcycle?” Jimin changed the subject. “You were NOT dead sober when this happened. I could give you the same lecture you know.”

“I’m Sorry. I was actually going to return it today. But for some reason, I don’t think they would want it now. I called someone to come pick up the pieces. Maybe I can junk it and sell it for parts. Jungkook poked out his bottom lip to look like he was pouting.

“I don’t forgive you,” Jimin said.

Kiss.

“How about now?” Jungkook asked for forgiveness.

“No,” Jimin refused to relent.

Kiss.

“What about now?” Jungkook tried again.

“Absolutely not,” Jimin tilted his head forward.

“Now?” Jungkook ran his lips along Jimin’s ear.

“I’m still just so upset,” Jimin said as he forced Jungkook to kiss his neck.

“What if you pull me into that tight little Janitor’s closet over there and punish me? Then will all be forgiven?” Jungkook pulled Jimin close to him. He used his teeth to remove Jimin’s ring from his own pinky finger. Jungkook slid the ring to the tip of his tongue and kissed it into Jimin's mouth. Jimin pushed it onto the tip of his tongue. Jungkook took Jimin’s entire finger and sucked it wet, then watched as Jimin dropped the ring from his tongue back onto his finger.

“That was just gross and unnecessary,” Hosoek had witnessed the entire exchange. He was once again disguisted. “Jungkook, you really couldn’t have just taken the ring off your finger and given it back to him? Like, you really couldn’t have just done that? I came down here to tell you that Yoongi’s mom is going to take care of the cake. Just kill me now.” Hoseok left.


	32. Together Baam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come celebrate with Jimin and Jungkook as they walk down the aisle. This tall tale is a collection of fun vignette's that provide deeper dives into character development. We also see some new coupling and possible hints at what the future may hold for some of the members or OT7. This one is really fun. I hope you LOVE it. Enjoy!

Chapter 32 – Together Baam

_**Tae Breathes - Five Days before the Wedding** _

  
Tae pulled up KJ’s number in his phone. He smiled at her contact photo. He’d taken her picture on the dance floor a couple nights previous. She was there hanging out with her best friend.

  
Tae and KJ had known each other casually for almost a year. They even shared scenes on the set of Tae’s weekly series. But it wasn’t until they saw each other at King’s night club during Jimin’s Bachelor Party that they felt the spark. Tae talked to her on and off throughout the night but every few minutes he would get pulled away to babysit Jimin. They agreed to talk more when they both had time. Tae was able to grab her number quickly while they danced.

  
KJ was captivating. She was smart, sexy, funny and HOT. She wasn’t star struck like the other girls Tae dated. She treated him like any other guy. Probably because she was such an accomplished actress herself, she wasn’t impressed by Tae or his status. She liked him for him and it was no more complicated than that.

  
Was he crazy to ask her to Jimin and jungkook’s wedding? Tae thought about all the things that could go wrong. _Would she think he was being too forward? What if she was a raging homophobe? Then what?_ He quickly dialed her number before he lost his nerve.

  
She answered. He spoke, “Hello, KJ. This is Kim Taehyung, do you remember me, we work together?” Tae said nervously.

  
“Tae, I know who you are.” She laughed. Her voice was sultry and smooth. He imagined that she was probably a good singer. “How are you? I really enjoyed seeing you the other night,” she said politely.

  
“Likewise. It seemed like our time together was so short. Sorry, I kept getting pulled away,” Tae said modestly.

  
She sighed and then giggled, “The life of a K-Pop star is never easy is it?”

  
“Are you teasing me?” Tae said.

  
“I am. I really am,” she replied. “So what’s up K-Pop star, how are you doing?”

  
“I’m good. Been thinking a lot about you lately.

  
“Aww that’s so sweet. I haven’t thought about you at all,” She laughed again.

  
“Playing hard to get are we?” Tae responded.

  
“I didn’t realize you were trying to get me,” She said.

  
They both laughed. Tae and KJ talked and talked and talked. Unlike so many others,she seemed to understand him. KJ was from the countryside of South Korea and she grew up on a farm just like Tae. She was a simple girl, despite her glamour, status and good looks.

  
They were about an hour into their conversation before Tae finally got up the nerve to say what he wanted to say. He cleared his throat before he spoke, “I would really like to see you again. Wondering if you’d like to, to go, to a wedding with me? Jimin and Jungkook are getting gay. I mean wedded, I mean gay wedding. It’s a gay wedding. You don’t have a problem with that do you?”

  
Tae pleaded with her in his mind, please say it’s ok, please don’t have a problem with it. Please be the loving open-minded woman that I hope you are, please don’t be a jerk, pleasssssssee.  
“Tae, why would I even care if they’re gay? Love is love, right? Besides everybody who has ever seen OT7 kinda already knows that? And, I was at a gay club when you met me for goodness sake. My best friend is gay. I was there with HIM remember? I would love to see them walk down the aisle. So ya’, I would love to go.”  
Tae exhaled. He was happy and relieved that he had a plus one.**

 

_**Seokjin to the Rescue – 5 days before the wedding** _

“This is impossible. We really can’t find a place to have this reception. I’ve called at least 15 places. They all say no. Is this town really that homophobic?” Jungkook laid back on the couch rubbing his temples.

“Same here. I’m on number 12 on my list. The good news is there are plenty of non-gay friendly establishments in the area, if you happen to be non-gay.” Jimin attempted a laugh when he really wanted to cry.

Hoseok was up pacing in circles around Jimin and Jungkook as they sat on the couch in his apartment. “Gentlemen, we’ve got less than five days to try to salvage this wedding. If we can’t find another place for the reception, I’m not sure what we’ll do. We can’t hold it outside because it’s too cold. Unless we hold it at HB practice studios?”

“NO, it smells like feet in there. I won’t have it,” Jimin said.

Hoseok fell on the couch across Jimin and Jungkook’s laps, “All of my beautiful decorations, flowers, table linens, it will all go down the drain if we don’t find a place." Hoseok put his wrist up to his forhead dramatically.

“Don’t get discouraged guys. Seokjin is still working on it. He’s got all kinds of connections in the food industry. I’ll text him to see if he’s made any progress,” Jimin said.

Chim to RJ: Any luck? We’re getting desperate  
RJ to Jimin: So you only need me when you’re desperate?  
Chim to RJ: Oh stop, you know what I mean  
RJ to Chim: Just kidding, I have a great lead for you  
Chim to RJ: Really?  
RJ to Chim: Yep, You at Hoseok’s place?  
Chim to RJ: Yep  
RJ to Chim: On my way

“Ok, so Seokjin-hyung says he has a good lead. He’s on his way down,” Jimin said

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Jungkook hopped up to answer. Seokjin walked in casually eating a large, messy, slice of pizza. He spoke to Jungkook, “Hey boy, what’s up?” He had pizza sauce on his hands and he wiped it in Jungkook’s hair, just to let him know who was boss.

“HYUNG!” Jungkook yelped as he slapped his hand away. Seokjin, Jimin and Hoseok all laughed. Jungkook headed towards Jimin’s old bedroom to get a towel to try to wipe the pizza sauce out of his hair.

“That wasn’t very nice Seokjin-hyung, you know how sensitive he is about his hair,” Jimin smiled.

“Yep, that’s why I did it. Got to keep that boy in check. And is it me,” Seokjin pondered as he sat on the floor next to Hoseok and Jimin,” or is he getting taller?”

“Yes, he’s taller. I don’t know how he keeps growing, but he does. And YES, he’s a muscle pig. He’s takes his fitness very seriously. He loves lifting weights. I’ve even noticed a difference in the muscle structure of his back. His legs are so big that the seamstress had to refit all of his concert pants.” Jimin explained. He gushed with pride.

“Who cares?” Hoseok glared at Jimin, “Nobody wants to hear you drone on about Jungkook’s muscles. Reception sweetie. Stay focused.”

Seokjin began providing his update, “I have a call in to my sister. She’s friendly with many of the managers for the local luxury hotels. I told her what we needed and she put some feelers out. She got a hit on the Four Seasons. She knows the Manager well. They went to school together. She has to see what their “limitations” are and if they will allow you to have the reception there. Now we wait.

Jungkook emerged from Jimin’s old bedroom with his hair completely wet. The other three stared at him.

“Did you wash your entire head sweetie?” Jimin asked.

“Yes, I don’t want to smell like pizza all day,” Jungkook said bitterly. He was irritated. Seokjin and Hoseok laughed at him again.

Seokjin’s phone rang and all of them jumped. They all stared at the phone wondering if this was the answer they were hoping for.

“Answer it before she hangs up,” Jungkook yelled, still a little irritated at the thought of pizza in his hair.

Seokjin waited two more rings, just to irritate Jungkook. Then he casually answered it.

“Hey  
Really? From high-school right?  
Mmm-hmm  
Ok  
ARMY? Really?  
Mm-hm  
Mm-m  
Mmmmm- so Kimchi Rice Rolls? How does that work?  
I’ll try it  
Mmm-hmm  
Yes  
A what?  
What’s a Jikooker?  
What’s an UWU?  
Mm-hm  
Really?  
OK. I’ll tell them.  
Thanks Sis  
I love you.”

Seokjin hung up.

“Well?” Jimin was the first to ask what everyone was thinking.

“Well apparently, the Four Seasons is rolling out a new menu item. Kimchi Rice Rolls. I don’t even know how the hell that’s going to work. But sounds delicious,” Seokjin ignored their anxious faces and started playing Mario Bros. on his phone.

“Hyung, respectfully, I’m going to put you in a choke hold if you don’t tell us what your sister just said,” Jungkook moved a little closer to Seokjin to make sure he understood the seriousness of his comments.

“Touch me and you’ll be washing pizza sauce out of your hair for a week,” Seokjin laughed. He thought he was very funny. He didn’t realize that every moment he stalled with giving them an answer was causing agonizing pain and anxiety.

“Seokjin-hyung, this is our last hope. If the answer is no, we can’t have our wedding. So I’m begging you to stop playing around and tell us what she said,” Jimin asked kindly with a very sad tone to his voice.

No one can resist Jimin. Seokjin had planned to string them along for another couple of minutes. But the anguished look on Jimin and Jungkook’s faces, broke his heart. These two had been through so much. There was so much love between them. He couldn’t stand to see them hurt any longer.

“Ok, seriously guys. The Manager of the reception and catering facility is apparently ARMY. Good for us right? But more specifically, she is something called a Jikooker. It’s a subset of ARMY who have known for years that you two were secretly dating. When she found out the wedding reception was for the two of you…well let’s just say, you won’t be paying anything for the rental of the facility. She said YES, you could have it.”

Jimin and Jungkook high fived each other. Hobi jumped up and started dancing.  
“Thank you so much hyung. You have no idea what this means to us,” Jungkook hugged Seokjin as a sort of peace offering. Jimin hugged him too.

“She’s a Jikooker?” Hoseok said confused.

“Yeah, apparently that’s a thing. My sister said she had a huge “UWU” once she found out that Jikook wanted to get married at her facility. Don’t even ask me what the fuck an UWU is.” Seokjin cursed.

“Seriously, do you guys follow social media at all? Jikookers are fans who for many years now have known that Jungkook and I were dating. They pick up on every little thing we do. It’s somewhat creepy but they have never been wrong. Jikook is our “ship” name. Come on, even Yoongi knows this,” Jimin said.

Jungkook picked up where Jimin left off, “You guys remember when shipping was really popular a few years back. Jin, you were shipped with Namjoon, and Hoseok, you were always shipped with Tae. It’s a big thing in the fandom. But it’s all fake. With the exception of Jikooker’s, many in the fandom would freak out if they thought we were really gay,” Jungkook said sadly.

“Except for our Jikookers,” Jimin repeated. They know the truth and love us more because of it.” Jimin glanced at his phone, “The Jikook youtube videos are epic.”

“I knew about Jikook as a ship, but I didn’t know there was a “Jikook Nation” or “Jikookers”. That’s just weird. Well anyway congratuatiions. Your ship saved the day.” Seokjin laughed at them all.

“I guess now we can all take a deep breath. Everything is back on track,” Hoseok said, relieved.**

 

_**Honeymoon Flair – Three Days Before the Wedding** _

It was three days before the wedding. Jimin invited Tae to go with him to pick up a custom watch that he had made for Jungkook’s wedding gift. Tae, who just recently earned his driver’s license, decided to drive them.

The two joked in the car and reminisced about old times. Jimin looked at Tae as he drove down the road,

“Things are getting busy and I don’t know if I’ll have time to say this later. So I’m going to say it now. I never properly thanked you for telling me what Jungkook was up to. If it weren’t for you, this wedding probably wouldn’t be happening. It’s more than just that though Tae. You – are the best friend that anyone could ever have. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve two wonderful men in my life like you and Jungkook. In a prior life, I must have rescued a bus full of children or something. You two are the most incredible people in the world, and you both love me. How lucky am I? It’s been me and you since the beginning of all of this. As much as I love Jungkook, there were times when I didn’t know if we would make it. I didn’t know if he would always be there. But, never, have I ever had any doubt about you. You are beautiful. Thank you, Tae.” Jimin said his peace and smiled at Tae.

Tae tried to focus on the road. The warmth from his tears clouded his eyes and made it difficult to see. He quickly changed the subject.

“I’m bringing someone – to the wedding. I can’t wait for you to meet her. Her name is KJ”

“The actress? The one who does the hospital scenes with you? I didn’t know you two were an item.” Jimin said, impressed.

“We aren’t yet. Not exactly. But I hope we will be. She’s something special Jimin. She gets me. She understands me like no one else.” Tae smiled.

“That’s impressive. You’re not easy to “get”. You are quite strange, you know that?” Jimin said begrudgingly.

“She is too. Match made in heaven,” Tae turned into the parking deck of the watch store.

Jimin touched Tae’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “I’m happy for you Tae. I hope this is the beginning of something very special.”

They walked into the very exquisite Horologists’ showroom. They were greeted upon entry by a personal shopper. She walked behind the glass case and pulled out a 24k gold box that housed Jungkook’s custom designed watch. She handed it to Jimin.

Jimin loved it. He detailed for Tae the fine intricacies of functionality and accuracy. He swooned over the design.

“It’s a mechanical watch, not quartz. The steel was polished by hand and the bridges are decorated in chamefered,” Jimin went on saying words like “chamefered” which were completely lost on Tae.

The watch was inscribed on the back with the words, “Together, Forever”. The personal shopper pointed them to a viewing room in the back where Jimin could go to look at the watch and learn more about it’s features along with the designer.

When it came time to pay, Jimin forked over $28,000.

“$28,000! This thing cost $28,000? You know there’s a clock on his phone right? He can always see what time is it for free!” Tae mocked.

“Tae, I am very familiar with Gucci products. If I’m not mistaken… and my quick math serves me right, you are wearing well over $31,000 in Gucci apparel as we speak. Your coat alone cost just as much as Jungkook’s watch. I would not throw stones if I were you.” Jimin lauged.

“Touché,” Tae conceded.

The two left the store and walked down an alley toward the car. Tae stopped and stared at a sign above them. Absentmindedly, he asked Jimin, “Where are you two going for your honeymoon?”

Jimin followed Tae’s eyes to figure out where he was staring, “We aren’t, we don’t have time.” There’s only four days free after the wedding before we go back on the road.”

“You really think Jungkook, the most romantic man in the world, is going to allow you to get married and not go on a honeymoon? He flew you to Paris just to propose. I’m pretty sure there’s a honeymoon up his sleeve. I think you need a few items to prepare,” Tae said as he grabbed Jimin’s arm and pulled him through the doorway of the Adult Toy Sex Shop.

“Where are we going anyway Tae?” Jimin said as he resisted,

Jimin and Tae stumbled into the Adult store. Jimin still didn’t quite realize where he was until he saw the collection of large purple dildos hanging from the wall.

He giggled feverishly and turned red, “Where the hell are we Tae?”

“It’s time for some honeymoon gear, brother,” Tae was all in.

Tae immediately ran to a large bin full of black leather chaps. “These, please get these for Jungkook, please.” Tae held up a black leather thong.

Jimin shook his head rapidly and whispered, “Tae put those down,” he held his laugh as best he could.

Tae was not finished, he found another pair of underware that had a sleeve for the wearer to store his penis. The underware were shaped like an elephant so when the penis was erect, the sleeve would grow and look like an elephant trunk with ears. “These? Are these good?” Tae said encouragingly.

“Pass.” Jimin looked around embarrassed. “Can we go now, Tae?”

“Nope.” Next, Tae wandered over to a product called ‘Nut Crackers’. “Oh, what are these?” Tae said with interest. Jimin scooted in close to Tae and read over his shoulder:

“Never let your nuts get hot again. These nut crackers keep your nuts on ice to help delay orgasm until just the right time. Never let your partner down again.”

Jimin started to become a little more intrigured. No longer was he begging for he and Tae to leave the store.

“Jungkook definitely doesn’t need those, but lately, sometimes I think I do.” Jimin said anecdotely.

Tae was pleased that Jimin was starting to come around and have a little fun.

“Let’s see what else is here? Oh what about these?” Tae held up a set of balls that you stuffed in your mouth and chained around your neck. Jimin seemed frightened. He backed away and walked into the other direction.

He stopped when he came to another wall of dildos. He looked up in wonder, “There’s no way in hell Jungkook would let me stick that into him.”

“Especially not one that BIG,” Tae added.

“HEY, how do you know I’m not that –

“Seen it. Impressive, but not that,” Tae interrupted.

Tae walked a little further, “What are all of these harnesses? OH GOD, is this where the stylists got all of our outfits for the Fake Love era?”

“Oh No, Tae I think it is. In fact, I still have that one at home in my closet.” Jimin pointed to a manikin wearing a harness that was an exact duplicate of the harness he wore on stage. He was appalled.

Jimin was really starting to enjoy himself. He and Jungkook had never really explored the more experimental side of their sexual relationship. Maybe a few days alone on their honeymoon would be a good time to introduce new things into their routine. Their sex was already hot. Always hot and always good. Very good. Screaming and moaning and cursing kind of good. But Jimin was still open.

Tae yelled from across the store, “How bout these?” He was holding up another pair of underware. This time he was holdling them up to his body. They were black see through silk men’s underware with a large hole for the penis to fit through.

“Tae listen to me. You’re picking the worst shit possible. Please don’t help. Please.” Jimin walked over and gave Tae a pat on the back and giggled.

Tae wouldn’t listen. He continued picking up item after item, each more preposterous than the previous. Finally, he came across something different, he yelled to Jimin once again, “You would look great in these. I’d jump you and I’m not even gay.” Tae held up a pair of black Kelvin Klein boy shorts. They were fitted against the body and the legs extended to the upper thigh. They were a combo of spandex and cotton. They looked very stylish and comfortable. And Tae was right, they were very sexy.

“Tae, I actually like these.” Jimin rubbed the material and admired the cut of the boxers.

“They are damn sexy that’s for sure. I think you should get a white pair. They’re the perfect honeymoon night lingerie.” Tae scooped them up and put them in a basket. He looked around. “Let’s see, what else?” Tae went left, Jimin went right.

Jimin found himself in the midst of the bondage area. There were whips, ropes, chains and handcuffs. Stuff that was too much for the mild-mannered sex life of him and Jungkook. But there was one thing that he couldn’t pull himself away from.

“Huh, ohh,” Jimin grabbed at his chest as he took them in with his eyes. There were so many different kind: Plastic, plush, silk, leather, even fur. He ran his hands along them, bracing for the sensation that would come when he touched the right one. It was not a surprise, that he chose a particular one. He pulled it down off of the rack and ran his hands and fingers across it. He slowly lifted it to his eyes and tied it behind his head. Surrounded in darkness, he could almost feel Jungkook’s breath on him. It was a mystery where he would touch. Would it be a kiss, would it be a suck or would it be his dick? Jimin felt himself rise with excitement. He ran his hands along it again as it rested over his eyes.

“Why are you blindfolded in the middle of the store, you freak? Save that for the honeymoon. If you want it, get it and let’s go.” Tae teased Jimin profusely about his little episode with the blindfold. “I knew you had a kink for those things way back in the BST era. I’m amazed you just now figured it out.”

Jimin couldn’t help but laugh at himself. He was embarrassed, but very excited.

There was one more thing that struck Jimin’s curiosity.

“What are these?” Jimin said aloud as he walked along a row of butt plugs. He had heard of them. He knew they existed, but he was never fully AWARE of them until this very moment. “Tae, come here,” He beckoned Tae quietly.

“What do you suppose these do?” Jimin said innocently.

“Hm, Butt plug. I’m going to go with - they plug your butt,” Tae started to walk away.

Jimin grabbed him to stop him from leaving, “I know that, but what do you think it feels like? Seems like an intense sensation, right?” Jimin was smiling somewhat diabolically. Tae could tell he was imagining popping that thing into Jungkook’s ass.

“Look, man, my butt is exit only, so I can’t really help you with that one. I guess we could ask someone?” Tae, always a wonderful friend, attempted to be helpful. “Excuse me, Ma’am?” Tae grabbed an attendant from the front of the store.

“Tae NOOOOOOO!” Jimin whispered loudly. It was too late. Tae was already returning with help.

“How can I help you two?” The store associate asked politely.

“We need to know how this works and what you do with it…no what it feels like, right?” Tae looked toward Jimin to make sure he got the question correct.

Jimin looked away and pretended not to know Tae.

“Well,” the associate explained simply, “you slide it into your anus and it softens the area and stretches it gently to prepare for anal sex. You can also use it just as stimulation of the nerves in the anus to increase the intensity of your orgasm during masturbation or oral sex.” She was very educational in her explanation. She passed no judgement.

“There you go. That’s simple enough isn’t it Jimin? Jimin?” Tae turned to Jimin. Jimin wasn’t there. He was all the way in the corner hiding behind a manikin.

“Thank you so much for the help. I’m sure he wants it, so can you please add it to our things? We’ll be up in a second to pay.” Tae handed over his basket of goodies to the store clerk and headed back to flush Jimin out of his hiding spot.

He was about two feet away when Jimin laced him with profanities, “Damnit Tae! We could have just googled it. You didn’t need to ask her for details. I’m so embarrassed. You’re a loon, you know that?”

“Calm down buddy. I told her you’ll take it. If you’re too embarrassed to pay, I’ll do it and just meet you in the car.” Tae looked down at Jimin warmly.

Jimin felt bad for his mini rant towards Tae.

“No. I’ll pay. There really is nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you, you loon.” Jimin put his arm around Tae and walked towards the check out.

Tae and Jimin paid for Jimin’s honeymoon flair and drove back to the apartment.

 

_**The Parents – Three Days Before the Wedding** _

Somehow, Jimin got to go shopping, but Jungkook got stuck picking up the parents from the train station. Both of Jimin’s parents and both of Jungkook’s parents were coming in early to assist with last minute arrangements and to have a family dinner.

“Aoki’s hot, I’m telling you,” Jungkook’s mom explained to Jimin’s mom as they held hands getting off of the train.

“MOM!” Junkook said in surprise.

“Hi sweetie, how are you?” Jungkook’s mom kissed him and rubbed his hair.

Jungkook’s dad pulled him into a hug and rattled, “Give her a break Kookie, Aoki’s her freebee, I’m good with it.”

“DAD!” Jungkook was miserable already.

He looked past his own embrassing parents and walked towards Jimin’s parents.

“Hello Mommy,” Jungkook said.

“Hello Jungkookie,” Jimin’s mom said as she handed him a large bag full of chocolate truffles.

“Jeon Jungkook,” Jimin’s dad said as he bowed formally and then punched him in his injured shoulder. He winced in perceived pain when he realized which shoulder he punched. He quickly apologized to Jungkook and gave him an awkard handshake.

“Now why are you allowing Jimin to go shopping while you’re stuck here with the old people?” Jimin’s mom asked.

“Because I love him?” Jungkook said, not quite sure. That was the best answer he could provide.

“You should be sure of that by now boy. In a couple of days, it’s no turning back.” Jungkook’s dad said as the entire group erupted in laughter.

Jungkook piled his family into his Mercedes SUV and headed towards the Four Seasons Hotel where they were staying.

“Alex is already there at the hotel Mommy, I picked him up this morning. He was exhausted so I let him sleep,” Jungkook told Jimin’s mom.

“Thank you so much sweet Jungkookie. We appreciate you taking care of him,” Jimin’s mom said.

“Jungkookie,” his mom said, “I learned the entire mic drop dance and all the choreo.”

“That’s great mom. That song is about four years old. Nobody really cares about it anymore.” Jungkook said.

“You really know the entire thing? That’s really difficult choreo,” Jimin’s mom said impressed.

“I do,” Jungkook’s mom said proudly.

Jungkook ignored her ranting. His mom’s obsession with Steve Aoki made him uncomfortable. He preferred to just pretend it didn’t exist.

Jungkook’s dad and Jimin’s dad were engaged in a deep conversation about the state of South Korean soccer. Every few minutes they would high five each other as they agreed upon the steps required to improve the team.

Jungkook loved them all dearly. His heart was full of joy to see them all here together. It was a miracle that this moment had come. He looked in his rear-view mirror at all of their faces and felt tremendously grateful for all of them. However, they were still getting on his nerves and he really wanted them out of his car.

 

 

_**Namjoon’s Mystery – 2 Days Before the Wedding** _

Jimin woke up in a panic. It was 4am KST.

“Jungkook, Jungkook wake up,” Jimin shook him violently to make him wake up. “This is a nightmare.” Jimin said as he hurried out of the bed. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Jungkook was still not awake. Jimin didn’t have time to be tender, he picked up his tennis shoe and threw it at Jungkook’s back.

“Ouch,” Jungkook woke up grabbing at his back.

“I’m sorry babe, but this is an emergency, I need you to get up,” Jimin said firmly.

“Jimin what is it?” Jungkook was a bit perturbed at Jimin for throwing a shoe.

“Jungkookie, we need to wake Hobi. We don’t have anyone to marry us?” Jimin said in a panic.

“That’s right!” Jungkook remembered immediately. “The clergy backed out. We never found a replacement.”

“We were so stressed about finding a new reception location that we skipped over the clergy completely,” Jimin brushed his teeth quickly, put on a pair of flip flops and headed out the door.

“Wait for me,” Jungkook yelled as he popped out of bed. He was wearing a pair of soccer shorts; surprising for someone who typically slept naked. He didn’t bother to put on a shirt. He ran behind Jimin as they headed over to Hoseok’s apartment.

“Hobi, Hobi!” They yelled at the door. Jimin remembered it was his apartment and pulled out his key. He wasn’t sure which was the right one. He fiddled with them for a few seconds. Jungkook gently took them from him and went directly to the correct key. He opened the door. Hobi was about three feet away prepared to run at the first sign of danger.

“What? What are you doing here? It’s like 4am,” Hoseok said.

“We forgot to replace the clergy. It’s two days before the wedding and we have no one to marry us.” Jimin said with his voice full of urgency.

“SHIT! I knew it was too good to be true. Everythign was coming along so nicely, I should have known that we missed something.” Hoseok swore and then vanished for about one minute. He came back with one of Jimin’s shirts in his hand. He threw it to Jungkook without any direction. Jungkook assumed that Hobi was uncomfortable with his level of undress and wanted him to put the shirt on. Without further protest, Jungkook slid the shirt onto his wide muscular body. The shirt was about three sizes too small. It gripped his biceps tightly almost cutting off his circulation. The length of the shirt fell so short that it stopped at his mid-section. His abs and stomach remained exposed. Jungkook wasn’t sure if putting the shirt on was even worth the effort.

Jimin, in the midst of his despair, smiled widely and quickly took a picture of Jungkook with his cell phone, “I’ll come back to this situation later.” He said to Jungkook as his eyes surveyed his tight abs peaking from underneath his undersized clothing.

Hoseok continued to speak, “Get on the phone right now. We’re going to have to call every restaurant, courthouse, hotel, every place that does weddings. With any luck, we’ll be able to find someone on staff.”

The three of them spent the next four hours calling around to all of the clergy in the area. No one would agree to perform a gay wedding.

“What if we just don’t tell them we’re gay?” Jungkook suggested.

“I hear you, but that would backfire pretty quickly once they saw you two beauties pouncing down the aisle,“ Hoseok said.

“Ohh GOD, why us? Jimin yelled as he clawed at his face with his fingertips.

Jimin took his phone out of pocket and sent a text:

Jimin to Group: URGENT, we need help  
Yoongi to Jimin: I can’t help you at 8:00 in the morning, check back at 10:00  
Seokjin to Jimin: I already reached my help quota  
Taehyung to Jimin: Where are you? What’s happening?  
Namjoon to Jimin: What is it?  
Jimin to Taehyung: Hoseok’s apartment  
Namjoon to Jimin: What’s the problem, can you tell me?  
Jimin to Namjoon: No clergy. We completely forgot  
Namjoon to Jimin: I’m on my way  
Jimin to Group: We just need to know if you know anyone who can help?  
Namjoon to Jimin: I’m here, open the door

Jimin went over and opened the door for Namjoon.

“Hey Mochi, don’t look so sad. I think we got this,” Namjoon was smiling so big that it actually made Jimin nervous.

“Namjoon, you ok?” Jimin asked

“I’m very ok, this is a day that I hoped would come,’ Namjoon said. “I have someone who can marry you,” Namjoon did a little dance.

“Who?” Jungkook chimed in.

Namjoon was about to speak but was distracted by Jungkook’s tiny t-shirt.

“Stripping? Chippendale model? What’s going on here?” Namjoon said, holding back laghter.

“Aw shut up please hyung, just tell us who can marry us,” Jungkook snapped.

“Me.” Namjoon sat smugly on Hoseok’s couch.

“How you?” Jimin said awkwardly.

“Sit down. Let me explain. Jungkook came around and sat on Jimin’s lap. They leaned into Namjoon to hear his explanation.

“South Korea has passed several new laws regarding gay marriage. Times have changed and legislation is moving fast. Even though legally things are changing, socially it’s still a mess. I knew the night that you told me you were getting married here in South Korea, that you would not find a clergy member who would agree to do it. There is major persecution that goes on for any member of the clergy or any judge who performs a gay marriage.

Even with that going on, the legislature has passed a ruling similar to Japan in that you can now legally obtain a certificate of partnership. It’s not marriage. It’s not recognized in other Countries. It’s not recognized legally to give you any protections. But what it does do is allow you to go on record with the government as being married and your spouse being acknowledged. You get some protection against descimination since you are married, you also get some protection with medical records and POA’s. To make sure that almost NO ONE qualifies to get a certificate of partnership, the legislature also passed laws around who could perform the ceremony that would lead to a certificate. They were very strict. The applicants could not be current clergy or up for re-election as a Judge. The application had to take over 60 hours of education. And lastly, the applicant had to be a member of South Korean parliament or other International branch of government. Well as of 2018, we were all appointed Youth Ambassadors to the UN representing the Country of South Korea. That meant that I met all of the qualifications to not only perform the ceremony, but to also assure that you received your certificate.

Junkook dropped down beside Namjoon, “By any chance, is that why you had to leave every night around 10pm while we were on the Asia tour?”

“Yes, I knew immediately that you weren’t going to find anyone to perform this ceremony. So I got a little advice from some of the clergy who are associated with the UN and they told me all of this information. I started classes immediately. It required so much of my time, that’s why I would disappear every night at 10pm. That’s when my online classes started.

“Jungkook, that’s exactly what you guessed,” Jimin said, “when we were trying to figure out what Namjoon was doing and where he was. “

“Yeah, I called in favors from a few dignitaries and here we are,” Namjoon concluded.

Why didn’t you say anything ealier?” Hoseok asked.

“Because I knew it would take you a while before you relized what was happening. I wanted to be here when you needed me the most,” Namjoon smiled.

“Jungkook hugged Namjoon.” Tears were flowing freely down his face. He couldn’t believe that his brothers loved he and Jimin this much. So much had gone wrong but his brothers came to the rescue and salvaged everything. Yoongi with the cake, Seokjin with the new reception location and Namjoon with the ceremony. Jungkook began to sob on Namjoon’s shoulder as he thought about the sacrifices that so many of them made just for them.

Namjoon motioned to Jimin to come and get Jungkook off of his shoulder.

 

_**Rehearsal – 1 Day Before the Wedding** _

“Remind me again why we need to rehearse this?” Jungkook was hungry and grumpy and didn’t see a need to practice walking down an aisle.

“So that you don’t make a fool of yourself when 150 people are here watching,” Hoseok said. “You have to know where to go and we have to work out problems before they happen in real life. Problems such as Yeotan stopping to pee on the guests. Tae get him!” Hoseok yelled.

Jungkook watched Hoseok run down the aisle with a napkin to wipe up Yeotan’s pee. “It’s pretty simple, I just put one foot in front of the other and go.” Jungkook barked.

Jimin peaked from around the corner, “Don’t be grumpy. I know you’re hungry,”  Jimin walked up to Jungkook and gave him a granola bar, a bag of seaweed chips and a banana. “I got snacks for you. Eat this. Hang in there. We’ll be headed for dinner soon. I love you,” Jimin disappeared back to wherever it was that Hoseok was holding him hostage.

Inside the South Korean history museum, the decorators were working hard to pull together a beautifully designed room in time for the wedding. The rehearsal was a bit of a hindrance for them, but they continued to work in tandem with the events to avoid losing any time.

The rehearsal lasted another two hours. Jimin peppered Jungkook with snacks throughout the duration. Especially when he sensed Jungkook was getting a little agitated.

They left the Museum and traveled straight to the restaurant for a large family dinner. All of OT7 were invited, including their families. Jimin and Jungkook’s parents were the hosts. Over 40 people attended the event.

Jimin was sitting next to Jungkook with hords of family and friends surrounding them. Everyone was happy. Everyone was joyous. Jimin looked at Jungkook. There were unspoken words passed between them. Jimin excused himself from the table. The crowd was laughing and talking so loudly that they barely even noticed him leaving. Jungkook counted to one-hundred and then followed.

Jimin caught him as he walked towards the deck and pulled him outside into the 40 degree temperatures. No words were exchanged, just a deep passionate kiss. They were both freezing, but there was so much warmth within each other. Somehow, it had been over two weeks since they made love. It had been over five days since they were truly alone. So many family and friends had converged upon Seoul that the two of them barely had time to breathe. The pressure of the last-minute wedding details was a burden. They both felt the need to just release.

“We should go ba –

“Shhh.” Jungkook shushed Jimin and refused to let him speak. Instead he kissed his mouth again. He ran his hands slowly down Jimin’s butt and rested his open palms on him. He moved to Jimin’s ear and tugged gently on Jimin’s earring with his teeth. He closed his eyes and moved his lips lightly, lightly over Jimin’s nose, cheeks and then lips. He breathed him in. Jimin was wearing Jungkook’s favorite cologne. He nuzzled Jimin’s neck to get a better wiff of his scent. His tongue led him to Jimin’s bottom lip. He licked it and kissed it and then took it in his mouth. Jimin let out a sigh. Hoseok was calling for them to return so that Jimin’s father could make a toast. They dropped their heads and placed their foreheads together.

“Soon,” Jimin said.

“Not soon enough,” Jungkook repeated his line from the night they first kissed.

After dinner, Jimin and Jungkook were exhausted. They had safely tucked all friends and family away for the evening. They looked forward to going home and going to bed. Jimin held Jungkook’s hand as they walked towards his car.

Hoseok came from out of no where and slapped their hands apart.

“Oh Hobi-hyung, not this again,” Jungkook whined.

“This one is coming with me,” He picked up Jimin and redirected him towards his car. It’s 24 hours before the ceremony and it’s bad luck for the Groom to see the Groomzilla before the wedding. So Jimin’s staying with me tonight.” Hoseok was pulling Jimin to his car.

Jungkook was incredulous. First, he didn’t want to spend a night without Jimin. Second, he wasn’t going to allow some silly superstition to dictate his behavior.

“I don’t believe in that silly stuff. Can I please have my Groomzilla back?” Jungkook yelled across the parking lot.

“I’m the Groom, you’re the Groomzilla,” Jimin yelled back as Hoseok stuffed him into his car. “I love you, see you tomorrow.”

Jungkook started to protest, but it was too late. Hoseok had driven off with his Groomzilla…eh err Groom? Jungkook walked sadly to his car. He missed Jimin already.

 

_**Black Hair Jimin – Wedding Day February 14, 2021** _

Jimin woke up around 10am. He slept late because Hoseok turned off all alarms, and phones to keep the apartment quiet. Hoseok wanted to make sure that Jimin got as much sleep as possible without being disturbed.

Jimin had to be at the HB studios salon by 11am KST. He was dying his hair black as a surprise to his Groom. Jungkook had never made any kind of demands on Jimin regarding his personal style. He loved him regardless of hair color, weight, eye color…it didn’t matter. Jungkook fell in love with his heart, not just his looks. But Jimin had always known that Jungkook had a special place in his heart for his dark hair and more natural look. Jimin couldn’t help but notice that all of Junkook’s favorite pictures of him were all of him with black hair and brown eyes. Jungkook previously mentioned how beautiful he thought Jimin looked naturally, but he never gave any indication that natural was his preference. Well today, Jimin was going as natural as possible.

Jimin was wearing a light blond hair color, so it was relatively easy to over take it with the black. Jungkook had a picture of Jimin that he always carried in his wallet. It was his screen saver on his phone. Jungkook loved that picture. Jimin asked the stylist to recreate the hair style as closely as possible. He knew Junkook would be stunned to this version of Jimin.

Derrick showed up at the HB Salon.

“What are you doing here?” Jimin gave him a bro handshake and a quick hug.

“I heard you were changing your hair color? I wanted before and afters for the photo book. Your metamorphosis from single hot stud, to old married lady,” Derrick teased as he began snapping photos of Jimin.

“How did you know I was coloring my hair? This was a closely guarded secret. The only two people who knew were me and…,” Jimin looked up suspiciously at his stylist.

She looked down at him in the chair, “This is your wedding day, I wanted every moment to be captured. So forgive me for leaking it to Derrick,” the Stylist said.

It was around 3:00pm KST when everyone began arriving at the Museum. The Groom and Groomzilla each had their own separate dressing rooms. Hoseok continued to keep them apart, not even allowing them to text. He took complete control over Jimin’s phone. Each time Jungkook would text, Hoseok would respond with, “No contacting Groomzilla before the ceremony. Now leave him alone.”

Jungkook would roll his eyes each time he received a response that was clearly not from Jimin. He knew he should give up, but he didn’t want to miss the chance of actually speaking to Jimin if he managed to get his phone back.

Hoseok stepped away leaving Jimin’s phone laying on the couch. Jimin grabbed his phone and snuck into the changing room. He held the phone down his pants to snap a close up of his abs and the hairs that made up his happy trail leading down into his dick. He texted the pic to Jungkook with a message that said, “Soon”.

Jungkook received the text and laughed. Apparently, Jimin had manged to get his phone back. Jungkook was completely turned on. He responded with a picture of his own. He pulled down his pants and cupped his dick with his left hand and snapped a pic with his right. He texted it back to Jimin with the message, ”Not soon enough!”

Jimin was about to respond when Hoseok snuck up behind him and snatched the phone from him.

“Is he texting again? I told him to leave you alone.” Hoseok looked at the screen and saw the text that was meant for Jimin’s eyes only. He said nothing. He didn’t have to. His expression said it all.

Jimin laughed so hard that he doubled over grabbing Hoseok’s arm. “That’s what you get for stealing other people’s phones.” Hoseok dropped Jimin’s phone on the carpet and literally kicked it across the room with his bare feet.

“Hey. You break my phone, you’re paying for it.” Jimin laughed as Hoseok once again left the room.

Jungkook was disappointed that he didn’t get a response. He knew it was not Jimin’s fault but rather an interception by Hoseok. “Well, hope he enjoyed my dick pick,” Jungkook said aloud laughing.

Jimin laid on the couch in his dressing room. He had a couple of hours before the rest of the guys and his parents would be arriving. He decided to take advantage of the time and take a quick nap. Hoseok was the only one in the room and he knew he could enjoy a little peace and quiet with just the two of them there. Hoseok was tired too. He laid back in a chair next to Jimin and closed his eyes.

_**Kwang’s Battle – Wedding Day** _

Kwang arrived three hours early. Guests for the private ceremony were to be directed through the South entrance of the museum. It was so early, that there was no one there to officially begin navigating guests for the wedding. He found the first attendant available and asked for directions.

“Good Evening,” Kwang’s voice was deep and soothing. A voice not dissimilar to Hoseok’s but with a steadier and more even tone, “I’m Kwang Yoshumura, I’m here for the wedding. I believe I’m on the guest list.”

The attendee, slightly perplexed why guests were arriving so early, looked down at her sheet to verify Kwang’s invitation. She took a quick picture then scanned his fingerprint. She then pointed him towards the dressing rooms.

“We aren’t quite ready to begin seating guests just yet but you’re more than welcome to visit with the Grooms in their dressing rooms,” she pointed, “Hoseok and Jimin are in the room on the East wing and Jungkook is in the West wing dressing room.”

Kwang bowed a polite thank you and headed toward the East. He knocked on the door but didn’t receive an answer. He opened the door slowly still knocking as he went, hoping that he wasn’t intruding. He walked in and saw Jimin and Hoseok both asleep.

Kwang walked over to where Hoseok was sleeping and watched him. Hoseok was the love of his life. And now he was hoping against hope that it wasn’t too late to make him realize it. He knelt down and lightly stroked Hoseok’s cheek. Hoseok awoke slightly startled.

“What the fuck?” Hoseok swore loudly.

“Shhh, you’ll wake Jimin,” Kwang smiled.

“Forget Jimin, what are you doing here Kwang?” Hoseok was visibly upset and completely put off by Kwang’s presence.

“I was invited by Jimin and Jungkook,” Kwang said as he stood back up.

Hoseok bristled and rose from his seat, “They didn’t mention anything to me about you being invited.”

Kwang took out his invitation and showed it to Hoseok.

Hoseok shrunk back in defeat. “Well, you’re very early. The wedding doesn’t start for another two and half hours. So please go find a seat in the ceremony hall.”

“I tried, they made me come here. Guests aren’t being seated yet. Looks like I’m hanging out with you two,” Kwang smiled.

“Nothing has changed Kwang. So please, I can’t do this today.” Hoseok said as he walked away.

“Hobi, everything has changed. I’m a different person now than I was back then. I need you in my life Hobi. No more pretending, no more hiding. I know I hurt you back then, but if you give me another chance. I will never let you down again,” Kwang sai,d as he poured out a flurry of emotion. Hoseok was not expecting this.

Hoseok looked over at Jimin to make sure he was still sleeping. He grabbed Kwang by the arm and walked him to the opposite end of the room. “You can’t fucking come here with this. Not today. This is their day.”

“Why can’t it be our day too? Why can’t it be the day you decided to give me another chance?” Kwang was laying his heart on the line.

“Where is this coming from? You break into my hotel room a few weeks ago and then you con your way into this wedding, why are you doing this to me?” Hoseok poked Kwang in the chest lightly.

Jimin shifted on the couch. He began to snore lightly. Hoseok lowered his voice and continued talking, “This is not right. It’s not fair to me,” Hoseok had a pained expression on his face.

Kwang placed his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders,

“Time is short. We’re getting older by the moment. I don’t want to wake up ten years from now alone because I lost the only man that ever mattered to me. There’s a lesson that I learned watching these two,” Kwang gestured towards Jimin, “and that lesson is, if you don’t stand up and fight for who you love, no one else will. I’ve fought in many battles. I’ve fought North Korea, Japan, Taiwan, but I’ve never fought for you. That changes now. I’m fighting. I have my gloves on. I’m ready to battle.” Kwang moved ever so slightly closer to Hoseok.

Hoseok was starting to yield slightly under Kwang’s charms. He looked at him fully. All 6’2” of him was cloaked in a custom fitted black tuxedo. Hoseok could see the outline of his 9mm gun pressed up against his hip. Kwang’s skin had a glowing olive tone that he inherited from his Japanese father. He had large dimples on both sides of his face that gave him the look of a much younger man. He was military through and through so his physique was that of a soldier who took exceptional care of his body. His upper body was thicker than average and provided a sturdy base for the bulk of his muscles. He looked thinner than he actually was because of his overwhelming height. His eyes were large and round, a trait that he had taken from his Korean mother. His hair was jet black with a slight grey streak that gave him an emo vibe. For this special occasion, he had it slicked back. The style gave him the look of a famous heart throb from the 1920’s. Kwang was a dancer in his younger days so he still carried himself with the perfect posture born of a strong core. In fact, dancing was how Hoseok and Kwang met. They were both in competing boy bands. It was how they fell in love. Seemed like their first meeting was ages ago. Now here they stood face to face again after all these years. Hoseok was stupefied.

Kwang began a thoughtful negotiation, “Listen, I’m not asking you to promise me forever right now. I’m asking you to promise me another chance right now. Let me win back your heart. I can love you like no one else and I think you know it.” Kwang’s dimples exploded all over the room. “I’m asking for dinner, wine and maybe some kissin’. That’s all. Maybe after the wedding, we could?”

Hoseok’s defenses were down. Honestly Kwang had captured him weeks ago when he showed up in his hotel room. His appearance today was just icing on the cake.

“Kissin’,” Hoseok teased Kwang, “is a bit presumptuous. But I guess the rest is ok.” Hoseok smiled.

“Thank you, you won’t regret this.” Kwang closed his eyes and kissed Hoseok’s forehead. “Now for a little truth telling time. I came early hoping to see you so we could talk. We’ve done that. Now I feel the need to get out of your way. So I’ll leave.”

“Don’t go.” Hoseok surprised Kwang by stopping him from leaving. “I’m sure Jimin won’t mind you sticking around.”

“Well I’ll take time to do a little work while I’m here. I need to hack into an Indonesian pharmacy that’s illegally selling plutonium. So that should keep me busy. I’m going to get my computer. I’ll be right back.” Kwang’s dimples erupted again as he left the room.

Jimin jumped up from the couch screaming, “I knew it. I knew there was still something there. I told him not to give up! I told him!”

“You ass! Were you eavesdropping on a private conversation? We thought you were sleeping.” Hoseok said angrily.

“Asleep! While the reconciliation of the century was happening? Hell no! I woke up as soon as his sexy ass walked into the room.” Jimin laughed.

“This was a private conversation.” Hoseok chided Jimin for insensitivty.

“Yep, private between you, him and me! Because I’m taking full credit for this at YOUR wedding.” Jimin laughed so gleefully. He was experiencing boundless joy in his heart knowing that Hoseok was giving Kwang another chance. He grabbed Hoseok and hugged him.  
Kwang returned, “Hi Jimin, you’re up? Don’t mind me, I’ll be in the back doing some work.”

The best man arrived around 5:00pm KST. Tae wasn’t dressed yet, but he had his tux hanging over his shoulder in a garment bag.

“He walked up to Jimin who was with the stylist again, getting his make up done. Tae kissed him on the top of the head, “Hello bestie, well today’s the big day!” Tae smiled showing all of his teeth and lightly punched Jimin in the shoulder.

“Hi Tae-Tae, why aren’t you dressed?” Jimin asked.

“I had to pick up KJ. I didn’t want her to see me in my tux yet. I want it to be a surprise. She’s got Yeontan. She offered to walk him to make she he doesn’t wee wee in the aisle,” Tae said.

Tae looked around and noticed Kwang sitting in the back of the room on his compter. “Yo, double ‘O’ seven what’s up?” He yelled.

Kwang looked up from his computer and waived, “Yo Brother, how’s it going?”

Tae turned to Jimin and mouthed, “What is that all about?”

“We’ll talk later,” Jimin smiled. ***

 

_**Upside Down – Wedding Day** _

Yoongi, Seokjin and Namjoon arrived through the West wing where Jungkook’s dressing room was located. Jungkook was fully dressed. He was sitting in front of the dressing room’s television playing Overwatch.

“Get it in now boy because your days of spending hours fighting Overwatch battles is ovah! Your new husband won’t allow much of that.” Seokjin teased Jungkook and slapped him on the back.

Yoongi and Namjoon rushed toward Jungkook. They grabbed him unceremoniously and lifted him, turning him completely upside down. They shook him violently causing him to get slightly dizzy. “Just making sure you don’t have any money in your pockets,” Namjoon yelled.

Jungkook giggled and yelled, “Guys put me down, what are you doing? You’re going to wrinkle my tuxedo.” Jungkook was still hanging upside down when his parents walked into the room.

Namjoon And Yoongi rushed to release him. They uprighted him and sat him down gently on his feet. Jungkook’s dad laughed at the entire scene. Namjoon and Yoongi both bowed to jungkook’s parents and walked to the other end of the room.  
His parents walked over to Jungkook and looked at him. His mother brushed his hair with her fingers, “You’re all grown up now. I can’t believe it’s your wedding day. Sweetheart, I’m so, so proud of you...” she started to cry.

“Aw mom, don’t do that. Please.” Jungkook looked at his dad. “Dad can I get a little help here?” His father was no help, for he too had begun to tear. His dad put his hand behind Jungkook’s neck and gave him a short speech,

“The man you’ve become is amazing to me. I raised you to be strong, and fearless but I never could have imagined this. You may be the bravest, strongest man I know. I love you my boy.”

Both his parents embraced him. Their tears led to Jungkook’s tears which led to Yoongi’s tears which led to Namjoon’s tears. Seokjin was the only one not crying.

“This is a wedding. We’re supposed to be happy. I got a joke. Why aren’t elephants allowed on the beach?” Seokjin was dancing with excitement about his answer.

Jungkook’s parents looked at Namjoon and Jungkook for guidance. They all shrugged. Seokjin continued with the punchline,

“Because they can’t keep their trunks up!” He held his side laughing. The others laughed at his laughter. It was the perfect mood adjuster to stop the tears.

It was time for everyone to get dressed. All five members of OT7 wore matching white tuxedo jackets with black tuxedo pants and black bow ties. It was an evening wedding so Jimin chose for them to do a classic and elegant look. Jimin of course wore his classic white suit and white tie and Jungkook wore a classic black suit with a black tie.

 

_**Uncle Koo – Wedding Day** _

The stylists arrived to do hair and make up for all of the band members. Jungkook had just finished in the stylist’s chair when he heard a sweet voice bellowing from down the hall way, “Uncle Koo!”

It was Jungkook’s niece Ki. She strutted through the door as if she were the Princess of the world. She ran up to Jungkook and hugged his neck. Ki was a sassy six-year old who had been a Jikooker since birth. Having Uncle Jiminie become her real Uncle was as joyous as going to see Santa. The wedding was her idea of a real-life fairytale and she was there to claim her title as Princess of ceremony.

Jungkook’s brother slowly walked behind her. “Ki, only the guys are allowed in here.”

“Then why’s Grandma here?” Ki snapped at her dad.

“Mom, will you please explain to her that you’re a special exception,” Jungkook’s brother pleaded with his mom to talk some sense into Ki.

“Ki, I’m just here to see Kookie for a second and then I’m leaving.” Jungkook’s mom said.

“Ok grandma, I’ll see you later,” Ki ignored her grandmother’s hints and continued her conversation with Jungkook.

“Uncle Koo, I’m having a crisis. I totally need you right now,” Ki was pouting and looked as if she might cry.

“What’s wrong my little Princess?” Jungkook knelt down next to Ki so they were eye to eye.

“My hair isn’t right,” Ki pouted again

“It looks great to me,” Jungkook said reassuringly.

“Noooo, I wanted big fluffy curls but Mommy would only do it straight because we didn’t have a curling iron. And I now I don’t look like a Princess.” Ki was close to tears now, “Will you help me?”

“What can I do to help?” Jungkook said concerned.

Ki looked at him with her big expressive eyes that were so much like his and pouted, “Can you curl it for me? Like you did that one time. It was so pretty. Please Uncle Koo?”

Jungkook’s brother stepped in, “Ki, it’s your Uncle’s wedding day, he doesn’t have time to curl your hair.”

Jungkook smiled at Ki and said, “Actually, I do. Jump up here Ki-Ki, let’s see what we can do about those curls.”

Ki was the designated flower girl for the ceremony. She was wearing a delicately embroidered tea length red dress that Jimin had custom made for her by Chanel. Ki loved her dress so very much. She spun around multiple times to watch it billow below her.

She hopped up into the stylist chair and waited patiently for Uncle Koo to begin. Jungkook found the largest barrel curling iron he could and borrowed it from the stylist. He plugged it in and waited for it warm up.

“So how’s school?” Jungkook asked.

“Good, got all A’s. My mommy says it’s because I’m smart like her,” Ki said confidently.

“Your mother is very smart,” Jungkook smiled politely. “She’s the only Scientist that I know.”

“I think I get my good looks from her too. She’s beautiful. Just like a Princess.” Ki said.

Jungkook’s brother chimed in, “Yeah. She is pretty cute.”

“I get my charm from daddy. My mom says my sass comes from him too. I don’t know what sass is Uncle Koo, but if daddy has it, I want it too.” Her puffy cheeks edged into a smile.

Jungkook and his parents all laughed.

“Where is my sister in law anyway?” Jungkook asked.

“She’s already seated. She wanted to make sure to get a seat by the aisle so she could get good pictures.” Jungkook’s brother answered.

Curling iron is ready. Let’s get some curls in here.” Jungkook lightly bantered with Ki as he spiraled large luscious curls into her long thick black hair. It took him less than 15 minutes to place curls all over.

“Uncle Koo?” Ki asked as she eyed him carefully, “How did you get so good and doing hair?”

“Well, when we first started as a band, OT7, we didn’t have all of these wonderful stylists like we do now. There were many times when I had to do my own hair and Uncle Jiminie’s hair. Well, Ki-Ki, I burned Uncle Jiminie’s hair a few times at that made him quite angry. So I decided to pay attention and really learn how to curl hair properly. I’m not the best, but at least I don’t burn Uncle Jiminie’s hair anymore,” Jungkook laughed at himself.

Ki covered her mouth and giggled, ”I’m so glad Uncle Jiminie’s not bald now.”

When jungkook was done, he gave Ki a mirror, “Do you like it?” He said sweetly.

“Ohhhh Uncle Koo! I love it! Thank you, thank you.” She hugged Jungkook’s waist tightly.

“Ok daddy, we can go now. Come on Grandma, let’s go and leave the boys,” She giggled and escorted her grandmother out.

Derrick entered the room, “Ignore me folks, I’m not here. Just act natural.” He began photographing the entire scene as if he were staging a movie.

Alex, Jimin’s brother came in next. “Hey Brother in-law, just coming in to check on you. Nervous?”

“Nah, no reason to be nervous. Happy though and ready to make this official. Did you see Jimin? How is he?” Jungkook said.

“Yep. He’s perfect. When I left, he and my dad were arm wrestling. My mom was already indulging in a glass of champagne for her nerves and Derrick was there capturing it all on film.” Alex recounted the scene perfectly. Alex looked at Derrick, “Gee man, you’re everywhere. How did you get over here so fast?”

Jungkook and Derrick let out a loud laugh.

“Jungkook, do you remember when we conspired to break up Tae and Jimin?” Alex asked.

“Do I remember? I almost lost Jimin for good because of that little stunt. Thank goodness he forgave us,” Jungkook shook his head.

“Do you ever wonder why I took such a chance back then to help you sabatoge my own brother?” Alex inquired of Jungkook.

“I do wonder, actually. Why Alex?” Jungkook said

“Because I know my brother better than anyone. And I knew the first time he ever spoke your name that he was in love with you. I was willing to risk it all back then in hopes of you two making it to this moment. I am so happy for you. I am so proud to be your brother in law. And I am soo proud to be the original Jikooker.” Alex smiled.

Alex hugged Jungkook. He was crying.

Jungkook spoke, “I will forever be grateful to you. In many ways. We owe this day to you. Love you man.” Jungkook was now tearing up again too.

“Alright, I better get out of here and go get seated. I’ll see you on the other side.” Alex left and went back to the wing where Jimin’s room was located.

 

_**Yeontan - Match Maker** _

As Alex re-entered the room, Hoseok stepped out of the changing room in his tuxedo. Kwang who had been sitting silently in the back gasped when he saw Hoseok’s beauty.

“Damn Hobi, how do you get hotter every day?” Kwang said to himself.

Jimin was completely dressed. His mom approached him with tears in her eyes, “You are beautiful my boy. I can’t, I can’t believe we’re here. Seems like just yesterday you were born. Now it’s your wedding.”

Jimin smiled and put his arms around her, “Don’t cry Mommy. It’s a very happy day.”

Jimin’s dad walked around the room looking for other people to challenge to an arm wrestling match. There were no takers.

“Knock knock.” A soft low voice came from the hallway.

Tae jumped, “It’s KJ.” He ran to the door to open it. “Hi babe.”

KJ’s eyes widened when she saw Tae fully decked out in his tuxedo. For a second, she couldn’t speak. She stood there holding Yeontan in her arms while he sniffed her chin.

“You look amazing,” she stuttered.

“Thank you,” Tae smiled.

KJ finally got her thoughts together and proceeded with the conversation, “he’s been walked three times. There should be no more pee-pee left. Right Yeo? My little precious. I’ve attached his bow tie with the string, so you can tie the ring box to it. He’s all yours now.” KJ smiled. She was so proud of her bonding time with Yeontan.

“Ehh-emm,” Jimin cleared his throat. Tae turned around and the entire Park family was staring, waiting to be introduced.

Tae quickly went through introductions. He wanted a few minutes alone with KJ so he rushed everyone through. Once everyone was satisfied, he stepped outside with KJ. “Thank you for taking care of Yeontan. You didn’t have to do that.”

It was my pleasure. I hope to get to spend a lot more time with him in the future,” she said as she flirted with Tae. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. “Well I better get to my seat. I want an aisle seat so I can see you walk down.” KJ headed back into the ceremony.

Tae was holding Yeontan in his arms. They both stood there stunned.

 

_**The Ceremony – Wedding Day February 14, 2021 6:00pm KST** _

The guests were all seated in the massive exhibit hall. Security was tight. Each guest had to be photographed and finger scanned before entry. It was 6:00pm KST and time to begin the ceremony.

“Excuse me, I don’t have time for fingerprints, can you just let me in please!” Soujin was highly irritated with all of the uptight security. She was running late. The ceremony organizer was ready to begin but Soujin was still fumbling around looking for a seat.

“Hi, can we switch, I really want to sit by the aisle,” she said to an elderly lady in the 8th row.

The elderly lady responded, “Sweetie, I’m not moving. You’re late. I need you to just sit your ass down someplace quickly so Jiminie and Bunny can come on down the aisle.” The old lady with thick black glasses and piercing green eyes stared at Soujin until she quietly found a seat.

The Orchestral Quartet began to play on queue. Chen, Taemin’s husband was the lead Violinist in the Quartet. Namjoon was the first to walk down. He smiled at each person as he strolled down the aisle pacing with the music. He took his place in the center of the alter. He was a bit nervous. Jimin and Jungkook were depending on him to deliver their perfect wedding. He was confident in knowing however that he was well trained and well practiced.

Seokjin was the next to enter. He walked down the aisle and took his place to the left of Namjoon.

Next was Hoseok. He took up position at the alter to the right of Namjoon.

Yoongi came next. He stood behind Seokjin.

Tae entered with Yeontan on a leash. Yeontan was carrying the rings in a box tied to his bow tie. The crowd “Awwed” as Yeontan walked obediently down the aisle without peeing on any of the guests. They took up position behind Hoseok.

The string Quartet stopped playing and a solo Harpist took over. She played a specially composed version of “I need you”. It was a unique arrangement that had been written by Yoongi as a wedding present for Jimin and Jungkook.

As she began to play, Ki came bouncing down the aisle throwing flowers everywhere. There wasn’t a single inch on the white carpet that wasn’t covered in red rose pedals. Ki took her job very seriously, even going back a few steps when she thought she missed a spot. She ran up to the alter and stood next to Hoseok.

Jimin and Jungkook flipped a coin earlier in the week to decide who would enter first. Jimin lost which meant that Jungkook would walk down the aisle first. He was the next to enter.

Jungkook walked proudly with his mother and father on both sides of him. They were all smiles as they entered the ceremony with hundreds of smiling faces on them. Both of his parents kissed him once they reached the end of the aisle. His dad even shook his hand. He took his position in front of Seokjin.

Last to enter, but certainly not least, was Jimin. He too was escorted by his parents. They walked him to the edge of the alter, kissed him and left him. He took position in front of Tae.

Seokjin stepped out from the line up to address the audience and give the official Welcome.

Jungkook stared at Jimin as if he had never seen him before.

“Your hair,” he whispered, “did you do that for me?” Jungkook was almost speechless.

“Everything I do is for you,” Jimin whispered back. Jimin felt as if it had been weeks since he laid eyes on his beautiful “soon to be” husband. He admired him from across the aisle. He spoke again, “Are we really doing this?” He smiled lovingly at Jungkook.

Tae peeped his head around Jimin so he could see Jungkook, “There are a lot of people here. If you’re not going to do this, you should probably tell them so they can go home.” Tae said, falling back in line behind Jimin.

“YES, we’re really doing this, emphasizing the “YES” for Tae’s sake.

Jimin began to giggle. He looked at Jungkook again more lovingly than the last time and asked, “Can I trust you with my heart Jeon Jungkook?”

“It depends. Can I trust you not to get us blackmailed and shot?” Jungkook smiled devilishly.

Tae interjected, “That’s a valid question.” He said to Jimin as he peeped around him again to look at Jungkook.

Jimin roared with laughter.

Seokjin was afronted by their loud interruption of his welcome speech. He turned to them and said, ”Hey, keep it down, you’re interrupting my dad jokes.” The audience laughed.

Seokjin completed his welcome and invited Namjoon to start the ceremony.

“Thank you all for coming to this very special event. I am Kim Namjoon and I will be officiating this beautiful wedding today. Namjoon began by reading a poem from one of Jimins favorite authors. He moved on to talk specifically about the love of Jimin and Jungkook. He then explained to the audience that Jimin and Jungkook would officially recieve a very rare certificate of partnership which acknowledged their marriage in Korea. He also explained what it was and why it was so special.

The time had come for the exchange of vows. Namjoon looked at each of them and said, “Now, I believe that each of you have prepared vows that you would like to say to each other?”  
Jungkook, please state your vows.”

Jungkook looked into Jimin’s eyes and spoke loudly and proudly,

“If we’ve learned anything from this past year, it’s not to take anything for granted. Love, life, fame, wealth and health can all be fleeting. When I sat down to write my vows, I realized that there was nothing that I needed to say that I hadn’t already told you. Everything that lies within my heart has already been placed at your feet. Our love is complete. All that’s left to say now is – Together Baam.”

Jungkook winked and clicked his tongue. Then he gave Jimin a high five. Jimin roared with laughter. The crowd laughed along with Jimin.

Namjoon was smiling. He turned to Jimin and asked, “Jimin do you have vows that you have prepared for Jungkook?”

Jimin took his piece of paper that contained his vows and tore it up and threw it into the air. He stared into Jungkook’s eyes and repeated the words, “Together Baam.” Both he and Jungkook laughed again, this time with a few tears in their eyes.

Namjoon turned to Tae, the rings please. Yeontan was now sitting in KJ’s lap. She was feeding him gourmet puppy treats that Tae didn’t even realize she had. He called Yeontan over and detached to box from his bowtie. Yeontan immediately went back to KJ and resumed eating snacks and licking her chin.

Tae removed both rings from the box and gave them to Namjoon. Namjoon looked at Jimin and gave him Jungkook’s ring first.

Namjoon began, “Park Jimin, do you take Jean Jungkook to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, through success or failure, til death do you part?”

“I do,” said Jimin smiling at Jungkook.

Namjoon turned to Jungkook and gave him Jimin’s ring.

He began to speak again, “Jeon Jungkook, do you take Park Jimin to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, through success or failure, til death do you part?”

“I do,” said Jungkook crying as he looked at Jimin.

“You may place your rings.” Namjoon gave them permission to place their rings on each other’s fingers. Both of them searched through misty eyes for the others’ hand. They slipped on their rings and then looked back and Namjoon.

“Alright, so by the power vested in me by the city of Seoul, I now pronounce you Husbands. You may salute each other.” Namjoon grinned at both of them.

Ki made a “smoooochhhhhhhh” noise as the two of them kissed innocently in front of their audience of adoring family and friends.

The exhibit hall burst into thunderous applause and whistles. The Harpest and the Quartet began to play as Jimin and Jungkook turned to the audience bowed and then ran back down the aisle holding hands.

While Jimin and Jungkook took a few more pictures, the crowd made thier way over to the Four Season’s hotel. The concierge was prepared. He had about fifteen people on staff to assist all of the guests. He directed each party to the enclosed rooftop where Steve Aoki was set up as the guest DJ. Since Aoki also attended the wedding, his assitant was there to start the music and warm up the crowd.

Everyone milled around socializing and eating appetizers while they waited for the new couple to make their entrance.

Jimin and Jungkook arrived. Aoki got on the microphone and introduced the new couple. The crowd went crazy as they ran into the room holding hands and dancing to Hoseok’s “Just Dance” playing in the background. They ran to the middle of the dance floor and bowed to everyone. The thunderous applause continued from their friends and family. The evening kicked off with the two of them having their first dance to ‘Ocean Eyes’.

Everyone was seated for dinner. Namjoon, Tae, Yoongi, Seokjin, Hoseok, Jungkook’s father, Jimin’s Father, Both brothers and Ki all made speeches. The champagne and alcohol flowed freely. After a rather conservative and light-hearted dinner, it was time for Aoki to burn up the dance floor. The crowd went crazy as Aoki started to perform.

Kwang who had spent most of the evening alone, wandered up to the bar to get a drink.

“Having a good time?” Hoseok pulled up a seat next to Kwang and ordered a drink as well.

“Jimin and Jungkook say you put this entire thing together. Impressive. It was beautiful,” Kwang complimented Hoseok.

“Remember when your sister got married and like 100 people showed up who weren’t invited and we ran out of food and couldn’t feed everyone?” Hoseok laughed.

“Yep, that was a nightmare. I learned a lot from that mess. Never post your wedding plans on social media,” Kwang laughed.

“Oh no, is that what she did?” Hoseok covered his mouth in surprise.

“Yes, she’s an idiot. But at least the marriage lasted. I have a nephew now because of it. He’s an idiot like his mom. But I love him,” Kwang teased. Hobi hit Kwang in the arm. He was laughing at Kwang’s descrition of his loving family.

Kwang and Hoseok sat at the bar for about an hour. They drank heavy liquor and exchanged stories about their battle scars. Kwang talked about his military operatins and Hoseok talked about his hectic touring schedule. There was a good vibe between them and the conversation was surprisingly easy without any awkwardness.

Kwang touched Hoseok’s arm and gently rubbed it.

“Want to go for a walk? It’s too cold outside but we can walk around the museum. Maybe we can talk where it’s a little quieter.” Kwang reached out for Hoseok’s hand.

“I’d love that. Let’s go.” Hoseok jumped off the bar stool, took Kwang’s hand and followed him out of the exhibit hall into the main Museum entrance.

 

_**Taemin and Jerk-Kook – Wedding Day** _

As everyone started to dance, Jimin and Jungkook walked around the room to greet their guests individually. The new husbands were gracious and loving to everyone who attended. They were amazed at how many people joined them to celebrate their day. Many people from the industry were there and after tonight, Jimin and Jungkook’s relationship was not going to be much of a secret.

Jimin and Jungkook held hands as they walked around. Jimin saw Taemin and dropped Jungkook’s hand immediately running to him. He grabbed Tae and Chen simultaneously, pulling them into a hug.

“Chen, you were fabulous. I never knew you played like THAT!”

“Jimin you look wonderful, you’re simply glowing. And thank you, I’ve been a violinist since I was three. I am quite good if I do say so myself.”

“He’s being modest. He is listed as the top violinist in Korea. Trust me, that’s a big deal,” Taemin said as he quickly kissed Chen.

Jimin spoke again, “I am so happy that you two could make it. Thank you so much for being here.” Jimin held both of their hands.

Jungkook took a deep breath and walked forward. Taemin struck first.

“Well hello Jerk-kook. You FINALLY got your shit together and locked him down.” Taemin smirked at Jungkook.

Jimin and Chen both hit Taemin lightly on the arm to stop him from irritating Jungkook.  
Jungkook spoke softly to himself, “Don’t let him bother you JK, relax, 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1”

Jungkook smiled genuinely and hugged Chen, completely ignoring Taemin, “Chen, you were wonderful. I am so happy that you could be here. And you look fabulous. It must be nice to travel a lot so that you don’t have to be home with this asshole all of the time.” Jungkook said while smiling.

“Jungkook-ah,” Jimin now was hitting Jungkook on the shoulder to make him behave.

“You’re such a dick, Jerk-kook,” Taemin insulted Jungkook.

Jungkook looked at him and with a biting edge to his voice, said, “I’m Jimin’s dick now.” Jungkook knew that would get under Taemin’s skin. Jungkook felt as if Taemin never wanted him to be with Jimin and even now, even though he was happily married, he was still seething with jealousy.

“OK, that’s enough,” Chen said as he quickly pulled Taemin in the other direction to separate him from Jungkook.

Jimin followed suit and did the same with Jungkook. Although he thought Jungkook’s last stab at Taemin was hiliarious. Jimin was laughing quite loudly as he and Jungkook transitioned to the next guest.

 

_**Soujin and Nurse Killjoy – Wedding Day** _

“Ahh Nurse Killjoy, I mean Nurse Shue, how very nice to see you,” Jimin said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Nurse Shue, the nurse from the ICU at the hospital was the Nurse who treated Jimin and Jungkook after their gunshot. They had become good friends with her since their stay in the hospital and they were delighted that she agreed to attend their wedding.

“You two look GREAT. I guess you’re keeping up with your PT?” Nurse Shue said. “Yes Ma’am we are,” Jimin said politely as he bowed.

Nurse Shue looked at Jungkook for verification of Jimin’s story.

“Jungkook, Jimin is skilled at being evasive. But I know you’ll tell me the full truth. Have you two been keeping up with your therapy?” She drilled Jungkook.

“Yes. It was tough at first and Jimin did aggravate his injury, but after that, he got better and started listening to our Doctor. He’s good. We’re good. I promise.” Jungkook smiled at Jimin.

“Skilled at being evasive!” Jimin repeated Nurse Shue’s description of him and feigned outrage.

Soujin was sitting next to Nurse Shue. They were co-workers and good friends.

“Well you are,” Soujin said. She had been silent for the entire time Jimin and Jungkook had been at her table. Speaking for the first time, she looked at Jimin, “It’s hard sometimes to tell exactly what you’re thinking because your thoughts don’t always match your words,” She stared at Jimin while speaking. Jimin gave her a hug and rubbed her cheek softly.

“Come here Kookles. She hugged Jungkook tightly, closing her eyes as she did so. I can’t believe this. I am so proud of you. I am so happy for you,”

Soujin was still not quite herself since Jackson’s death, but she was definitely on the right track to normal. Her hair was dyed completely white. She wore a short black dress, that may or may not have been wedding appropriate and six-inch heels to show off her long legs.

Every straight man in the room noticed her. “Ok, now that we’ve got that out of the way, point out the “up and coming” new K-pop stars, I want to get a head start on seducing them,” She smiled at Jungkook.

Jimin and Jungkook moved on to the next guests, Yoongi and and his District Attorny girlfriend, Huwana. She immediately jumped up when she saw them heading towards her.

“Ohhh my two felons, look at you! I am so happy for you. You two look amazing, and the wedding was just – “ Huwana started to cry.

“Huwana, thank you. We’re glad you could make it. Don’t cry. And thank you for keeping us out of jail so we could be here to actually have a wedding,” Jungkook laughed as he hugged Huwana.

Yoongi looked on with great pride. Jimin couldn’t help but notice though that Yoongi was also staring at Huwana’s butt. Jimin jumped on Yoongi and gave him a hug around his neck, “Love you Yoongs,” Jimin said.

The music stopped and Tae stepped on to the dance floor with the Microphone.

“Jimin and Jungkook where are you?” Tae said. They both raised their hands from the back of the room. “Yoongi’s mom says it’s time to cut the cake.” Tae said innocently over the microphone.

Jungkook yelled, “CAKE!” and everyone began to laugh. They held hands as they walked over to the cake table. Yoongi’s mother did a spectacular job recreating the cake that Jimin and Jungkook originally ordered. It was as beautiful as the cake in the concept photos that Hoseok showed them.

Derrick huddled around them to capture the pictures. The caterer stepped forward to cut the cake but Jungkook shooed her away. Instead he used his hand to scoop out a big chunk of cake to feed to Jimin. He looked at Jimin with his face full of excitement and gestured his cake covered hand towards Jimin’s face. Jimin recoiled from Jungkook’s hand, hoping to avoid frosting all over his face,

“Sweetie, can’t we just use chopsticks?” Jimin said as he kept bobbing and weaving to avoid Jungkook’s cake hand.

“NO!” Jungkook pouted, “This is how they do it in the movies.”

“What movies have YOU been watching?” Jimin quipped.

Jungkook looked at Jimin with big puppy dog eyes. Jimin stopped his protest immediately. That look could tame 1000 lions. He knew this meant a lot to Jungkook.

“Ok, Jungkookie, alright,” Jimin said. He took a deep breath and plunged his hand in the cake scooping out a big chunk into his small little hand.

Derrick who was circling them, capturing every shot, was dying of laughter.

Jungkook smiled and giggled gleefully as they intertwined arms and fed each other gently.

“Don’t smear my foundation, it took forever to get it even,” Jimin warned.

Tae looked on in confusion. He leaned over to KJ and Namjoon and said, “You don’t suppose that’s how they’re going to give us all cake do you? Because I really want cake, but I’ll pass if that’s how they cut it,” Tae was quite serious when he asked this question.

KJ had a look of confusion on her face as well, “Oh wow, I never thought of that. That would be horrible. I don’t want cake like that either.” She and Tae exchanged a look of panic.

Namjoon glared at both of them. He crinkled his brow and said, “No-no, this is just for the cake they feed each other. Our cake will be cut with a knife. You two are a good match you know that?” Namjoon laughed.

Tae and KJ looked relieved.

Jimin and Jungkook ate cake out of each other’s hands while the crowd applauded. The caterer stepped forward and began cutting cake for the rest of the guests…with a knife.

 

_**A Little Revenge – Wedding Day** _

Kwang picked up Hoseok and pinned him against the wall in the restroom. Even though it had been over ten years, Hoseok assumed the familiar position as if he had just done it yesterday. Kwang kissed him passionately, while groping at every part of Hoseok’s body. Hoseok was careful not to grind against Kwang. He was so completely turned on that even the slightest bit of movement would have him slipping into orgasm. Hoseok held on remaining as rigid as possible while Kwang devoured him. The feeling was so good. He could feel himself slipping. He asked Kwang to stop, he thought he asked Kwang to stop, but what he actually asked Kwang was to, “Make me cum.”

Kwang responded by kissing Hoseok’s neck and whispering, “Maybe this isn’t the best place.” They both knew they needed to stop. They both desperately wanted to stop, but they couldn’t stop. Kwang continued to grind into Hoseok on the wall, kissing him ravenously the entire time.

Jimin and Jungkook walked into the restroom to wash the cake from their hands. They both froze when they saw what was happening in front of them. Hoseok and Kwang going at in a PUBLIC RESTROOM.

Jungkook stood with his mouth open. Jimin grabbed him quietly and pulled him out of the restroom into the corridor.

“What the fuck is that?” Jimin said.

“I guess our little ‘push’ worked huh?” Jungkook said, laughing so hard he was leaning sideways. “I guess we should find another place to wash our hands?” Jungkook held out both of his hands and looked at the frosting all of over them.

“Fuck That!” Jimin exclaimed. “After all of the grief he’s given us over the last few weeks? And now he has the nerve to be dry fucking with Mr. Sexy in a public restroom! We’re definitely breaking up this party. Plus, I really, really need to wash my hands.” Jimin was grossed out by all of the frosting everywhere.

“I love it. You ready?” Jungkook said.

Jimin nodded. They both walked into the bathroom with their hands behind their backs.

“Ehh-Emm,” Jimin interrupted.

“Kwang and Hoseok both jumped. Kwang immediately lowered Hoseok to the ground. He turned slightly away from Jimin and Jungkook to hide his erection.

“Our wedding is a fuck free zone,” they both stated in unison. Jimin laughed so hard that he grabbed the wall, leaving frosting all over it.

Jungkook continued to stare at the two of them and began shaking his head, “That was gross and unneccesary.”

Jimin laughed even harder. Now he had both hands against the wall and frosting was everywhere. He couldn’t believe that Jungkook remembered that one.

Jimin wasn’t done, he threw in one more, “This is disguisting. You know you two should warn people when you’re doing this shit.”

He and Jungkook gave each other a frosting filled high five. Jimin could barely stand straight he was laughing so hard. Jungkook was leaned over as well. They were truly enjoying this moment.

Kwang, straightened up and excused himself, “Uh, I - I will meet you back on the dance floor.” He bowed his head and left looking extremely embarrassed.

“Ha-ha you two, very funny,” Hoseok snarled. Hoseok was worked up. His lips were puffy from kissing and his junk was swollen to twice it’s normal size. His bow tie was askew and his face was red. He could feel the heat behind his cheeks as the embarrassment crept across his face.

Jimin and Jungkook walked up to him on either side, careful to hold there hands far away to avoid getting frosting on his very expensive suit. They each kissed him on the cheek. Jungkook kissed the right cheek and Jimin kissed the left. “We hope it works out this time. You deserve all of the happiness in the world,” Jimin said.

Hoseok, smiled uncomfortably, turned a deeper shade of red and headed back to the reception.

 

_**Please Mom, No – Wedding Day** _

Jimin and Jungkook returned to the reception hall after thoroughly washing the frosting from their hands. Hoseok and Kwang had returned to the bar to continue talking as if nothing ever happened.

The party was in full swing and Aoki was now playing a few OT7 classics to get the dance floor pumping. Jimin grabbed a glass of champagne and walked over to speak to one of the guests that he had yet to greet.

Jungkook remained behind because his mother was approaching and needed to speak with him.

“I met Aoki,” she gushed as soon as she got within ear shot of Jungkook.

“That great Mom. He’s a good guy. You’re married though. So let’s just leave that right there.” Jungkook teased his adorable mother.

“I made a request,” his mom said as she lifted her left eye brow Kookie style and stared at her son.

“Mom, mom, what request did you make?” Jungkook suddenly became very worried.

“ Honey, I told you I learned all the moves to Mic Drop.” She was shaking her hips just slightly in anticipation of her big moment.

And like a scene from a horror movie, Jungkook heard the uniquely distinguishable intro to Aoki’s Mic Drop remix begin to play.

“No-no, mom don’t please. Mom, not here.” Jungkook’s eyes bulged and he pleaded after his mother.

She kicked off her heels and hussled to the dance floor and began her routine at Hoseok’s part. She wasn’t kidding, she honestly knew - Every. Single. Move.

Jimin was a couple feet away talking to a group of back ground dancers. He watched as Jungkook’s mom rushed to the dance floor. He was flabbergasted. He paused to blink a few times to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. He was so excited he could hardly breathe. He dropped his champagne glass on the table and ran full speed over to Jungkook’s mom and fell completely in lock-step with her dance choreography.

“Somebody stop – muh-eee, I’m bout to pop off…” Jimin led the ‘pop off’ and Jungkook’s mom followed, she was now dancing Jungkook’s part.

Jungkook beat his fists against his foreheard. Everyone had cleared the dance floor and now it was just his mother and his husand on center stage. He didn’t know whether to laugh or DIE.

“Oh My God, this is a thing?” Tae yelled as he saw Jimin and Jungkook’s mom dancing on the dance floor. He ran over as quickly as he could and picked up the dance too.

Aoki loved what he was seeing. He got so hype that he started yelling into the microphone and jumping with the music. He trained a spotlight on the three of them. Tae and Jimin backed up Jungkook’s mom as she took front and center.

Jungkook was utterly defeated. All he could hope for now, was that Aoki didn’t play the extended remix. The thought must have traveled from Jungkook’s brain to Aoki fingers, because he immediately hit the button and played the extended remix. Junkook’s mom knew all the moves to that too. Jungkook hung his head.

Jungkook’s dad sat tapping his foot to the beat while he sipped on his scotch. He leaned over to Jimin’s dad and whispered, “She’s been practicing for months.”

Jimin’s dad smiled politely and then leaned over to Jimin’s mom and said, “Is this what we married into?” Jimin’s mom, clapped profusely and she watched her friend on the dance floor.

“Well darling, Jungkook had to get the talent from somewhere.” She grinned and waived at Jungkook’s mom.

Yoongi looked up from his conversation with Huwana, Seokjin and Namjoon, “Am I drunk or is that Jungkook’s mom dancing to Mic Drop?” Yoongi said.

Huwana answered him, “Yes, to both.” She smiled and smacked Yoongi hard on the cheek with her lips.

Jungkook’s mom, Jimin and Tae threw the party into overdrive with their dancing. The entire reception hall, young and old were on the floor partying the night away. Jimin and Jungkook were dancing together seductively as the EDM pumped loudly through the rooftop of the Four Seasons.

 

_**The Grand Exit - Wedding Day** _

The party lasted until 4:00am KST. Things settled down when a helicopter suddenly landed on the Helipad a few hundred feet away from the enclosed rooftop.

Jimin looked suspiciously at Jungkook, “This is you isn’t it?

Jungkook tried to look innocent, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Helicopters are COOL though aren’t they?”

Despite his insistence to the contrary, Jimin knew Jungkook was behind this. On queue, Tae and the hotel staff began handing out lit sparklers to all of the guests. The sparklers glowed beautifully in the dark and created a brilliant light. The hotel staff lined the guests up one by one along a path that led from the enclosed rooftop straight to the helicopter pad. The final effect was a lit aisle that Jimin and Jungkook would walk through to make their escape.

Jungkook looked at Jimin and said, “Bundle up baby, we’re going for a ride.” Jimin screamed with excitement. He jumped up and down and hurdled onto Jungkooks back. Tae bought each of them thick coats, gloves, scarves and beenies. They bundled up. Tae passed Jimin the microphone. Jimin faced that aisle of guests and began to speak to them from his heart.

“On behalf of myself and my HUSBAND, I just want to thank all of you for your love and support. I especially want to thank our parents, our families and our OT7 brothers. Without you, none of this would be possible. We are standing here as trailblazers because of the strength and courage you have given us. When we were too weak or to blind to see our own paths, you list a trail for us. And you continue to light the trail to our future. There is no us, without you. We love you. We love you.”

Both Jimin and Jungkook raised their hands and waived goodbye. They walked slowly down the lit path hugging and kissing everyone as they made their way to the helicopter.

At some point Seokjin got a little irritated and yelled, “Hey, walk faster, this damn sparkler is burning my hand.”

Jimin and Jungkook held hands and ran the remaining distance to the open doors of the helicopter. The rushed in through the cold. As the helictoper lifted, they continued to waive goodbye to thier family and friends on the ground.

Hoseok smiled at them the entire way. The other members all gathered around him. Yoongi was the only one not afraid to say it. He exhaled, “They’re going to fuck each other to death arent’ they?”

“Yes,” Said Hoseok  
“Yep,” Said Namjoon  
“Uh-huh,” Said Seokjin  
“That’s the plan,” Said Tae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my beautiful friend KJ who inspired me from the very first chapter. The first person to tell me that I was good enough. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This one is for you. =0)


	33. Four Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck each other to death. This is very NSFW, so please be warned. Jikook take full advantage of four days alone in a secluded cabin in the mountains. But when they return home, there is another tumultuous storm brewing.

Chapter 33 – Four Days  
The pilot wore protective earphones so that he could speak with the control tower. He could only see straight ahead as he had no line of sight into the helicopter cabin. The loud rotors whipped overhead muffling the sound of Jimin and Jungkook’s moans. The pilot had no idea what was transpiring behind him.

The two of them hadn’t been in the air five minutes before Jimin was all over Jungkook pulling at his coat trying to release him from his clothes. They moved back a row to avoid being noticed by the Pilot who was busy navigating the helicopter through the snow-capped mountains as he headed towards the cabin. Jimin ripped Jungkook’s coat off and pulled his tuxedo jacket away. The first three buttons of Jungkook’s shirt were ripped open so that Jimin could pull his shirt back and kiss Jungkook's naked shoulder. He had no patience for buttons and zippers. His only instinct was to get to Jungkook’s ass. He pulled Jungkook’s pants down and leaned him over the helicopter seat. Jimin had Vaseline in his travel bag. His bag was close enough to grab the strap and pull it down with one arm. He reached inside and dipped his fingers into the Vaseline. He quickly slathered the Vaseline all over his cock. He eased his way into Jungkook careful not to injure him. Normally, Jimin would make his Bun take it hard and raw with no mercy. But since they had to resume their tour in only four days, he had to be gentle. Jungkook would be expected to perform again and they didn’t have time for him to heal from rough sex. 

Jimin had Jungkook on his knees on the floor of the helicopter as he beat his ass from the back. He leaned further into Jungkook, his rhythm quickening as he felt the powerful spasms begin to grow from within his groin. He had a guttural urge to scream out for his Bun but he knew he couldn’t risk the Pilot hearing them. Jimin was holding Jungkook’s cock and massaging the tight skin up and down the shaft. He quickly slid his dick in and out of jungkook’s ass savoring the tight pressure that was compressing him. His left hand was cupped around Jungkook’s balls, squeezing them gently to control his release. As good as it felt, Jimin couldn’t yell. He had to be quiet. He couldn’t make any noise that would make the Pilot suspicious. The space was so tight. Jimin was barely able to move. They remained crouched down hidden behind the seats fucking each other into oblivion.

Jimin’s orgasm was coming fast and his continued urge to scream was coming with it. His Bunny’s ass was so good. His moaning grew louder with each millisecond that passed. Out of desperation to keep his silence, he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth deeply into the bone of Jungkook’s shoulder. The bite forced Jungkook’s firm skin into Jimin’s mouth, effectively muffling his orgasmic screams. Jimin closed his eyes and pumped hard until he filled Jungkook’s ass with everything he had. He bit down on him as hard as he could until his orgasm passed. He could taste the salty liquid drops of Jungkook’s blood trickling onto his tongue where he’d broken open a small wound with his teeth. Jimin felt relieved. He managed to survive a mind blowing, toe curling fuck without making a single sound.  
Jimin’s strokes began to slow. However, Jungkook didn’t want to slow down. He resurrected the pace by pushing himself onto Jimin’s dick and controlling the ride. Jungkook began to moan. 

Jimin whispered, ‘Shh, be quiet, baby. Shh, shh, shhhhh, please.” Jimin’s pleas went unnoticed, unconsidered and unheard. The more Jimin shooshed Jungkook, the louder he seemed to get. 

Jimin was caught off guard by Jungkook’s reaction. In recent years, Jungkook had matured greatly in his sexual prowess. He had immense control over his body and could typically maintain his composure at all times. However, there were the rare occasions, such as this, where he yielded to his more animalistic impulsive reactions. He was so turned on and so starved for intimacy that he was unable to wield his usual control that had become routine.

The familiar trembling cadence of Jungkook’s orgasm began to quake underneath Jimin’s touch. Jungkook let out a loud yelp before Jimin clasped his left hand tightly over his lips. Jimin’s right hand was still rubbing Jungkook’s dick. Jungkook’s moan was muffled but his periodic grunting still made more noise than Jimin could regulate. At the height of his orgasm, Jungkook’s head fell back and he bit down on two of Jimin’s fingers.

“Ouch Shit Bunny!” Jimin whispered in pain. “Shhh.” He told himself giggling. 

Jimin’s right hand, still on Jungkook’s dick, was completely covered in his cum. Blood from the wound that Jimin inflicted on Jungkook’s shoulder was now trickling more persistently down his back into his shirt. Jungkook was breathing heavy with his face pointed towards the roof of the helicopter as he rested his head on Jimin. The two of them were a mess. Jimin felt Jungkook’s shoulders shake with laughter.  
“Jiminie, did you draw blood again?” Jungkook asked through a quiet laugh.

Jimin didn’t answer, he nodded his head innocently and whispered a shy, “I’m sorry.”

He wrapped his arms around Jungkook and back hugged him. They cleaned up using wet wipes that Jimin had stored in his travel bag. Jimin wiped the blood from the bite he left on Jungkook and kissed it. He ran his fingers over the scar where Jungkook had been shot.  
Jimin helped Jungkook get dressed. They inconspicuously moved back to their original seats closer to the Pilot. The helicopter Pilot was still preoccupied flying the air craft and talking to the ground crew. He never noticed that Jungkook and Jimin had disappeared for more than 10 minutes.

“Did we just fuck on a helicopter in front of the Pilot?” Jimin asked. 

“Well technically, it was behind the Pilot but yes. We did.” Jungkook laughed. “I got to tell you, I’m impressed. First fuck as a married couple and it was on a helicopter. We are legends.” Jungkook laughed out loud and threw his head back. He continued, “What does this say about us that we couldn’t even last five minutes without being all over each other?”

“It says that our sex is going to be sizzling hot until we’re like 100. Hobi was right, we’re filthy exhibitionists.” Jimin reached out to hug Jungkook, “I love you my handsome HUSBAND.” Jimin smiled.

“I love you my sexy beautiful handsome HUSBAND,” Jungkook reciprocated.

Jimin and Jungkook held hands, “How do you feel? Was I too rough?” Jimin asked.

“You’re always too rough. But I think if we take care to tone it down a little over the next few days, we should be ok for the tour. Agreed?” Jungkook reasoned.

“Agreed. I’ll keep the Vaseline handy,” Jimin laughed. “Jungkookie?” Jimin asked, slightly changing the subject, ‘Where are we going? You never told me.” 

“We’re going to an isolated cabin in the mountains. We’ll spend the next four days there, naked, covered in whip cream and chocolate and answering to no one but each other.” Jungkook sat awkwardly favoring one side of his butt. He seemed to be in some discomfort.

“I suppose you’ve already packed my luggage and all of my belongings?” Jimin asked knowingly.

“Yep, already been delivered to the cabin.” Jungkook said.

“We live together, we work together, we see each other every day. How do you find time to plan all of this without me knowing?” Jimin shook his head in disbelief.

“It’s not easy, because you never go away. But that’s what my phone and the internet are for. I hope you like it Jiminie.” Jungkook kissed Jimin again. 

The helicopter began its decent into the small village where the log cabin was nestled against the mountain. After landing, the Pilot came around and pulled the door open. Jungkook jumped out first. He ushered Jimin along and they ran towards the entry of the cabin. It was 20 degrees outside and snow had begun to fall. There was already a foot of a snow on the ground. Jimin stopped immediately. He dropped to the ground and laid on his back, extended both of his arms and legs and began making a snow angel.

“You and the snow,” Jungkook rolled his eyes and pulled Jimin rather forcefully from the ground. “It’s cold out here baby, let’s GO!”

The rotors of the helicopter accelerated as the Pilot lifted off into the night’s sky.

Jimin and Jungkook continued running up to the dimly lit three-story cabin. When they reached the front door, Jimin turned to Jungkook. As he spoke, clouds of evaporated smoke puffed from his lips where his warm breath met the frigid air. His cheeks were red and his nose was a light shade of pink.

“You know,” he said, “it’s customary for the groom to carry the groom over the threshold on their honeymoon.” Jimin smiled lovingly at Jungkook.

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that,” Jungkook dropped his travel bag and jumped straight up, hurling himself against Jimin’s body. Jimin, completely not expecting it, used his quick reflexes to secure Jungkook in his arms. Jungkook sat there cradled in Jimin’s arms laughing hysterically.

“Nice catch Hubby,” Jungkook was tickled.

“That’s not exactly what I meant but ok.” Jimin laughed.

“We’re both Grooms, so you have to be specific,” Jungkook continued laughing and kissed Jimin’s nose.

Jimin opened the door and carried Jungkook through. Jungkook jumped out of Jimin’s arms and locked the door behind them.  
The set up inside the massive cabin was like a scene from a fairy tale. Candles were lit throughout. There was a large kitchen filled with fruit baskets and flowers from well-wishers congratulating them on their nuptials. A large pile of gifts was stacked neatly in the corner near the fireplace. 

Jimin could hear the fresh crackling wood as it burned in the massive fireplace radiating heat across the room. A duplicate of the top tier of their wedding cake sat on the counter surrounded by strawberries, chocolate and bottles of expensive champagne.

“Do you love it?” Jungkook said hopefully.

“I don’t know exactly what to say to you right now. How do you always manage to do this? I love this so much Jungkookie. Thank you. Thank you. Tae was right. He said there was no way you would skip the honeymoon. He knows you well.” Jimin was close to tears.

“For the next four days, this is our secluded hide away. For the next four days, I don’t have to share you with world. For the next four days, YOU.ARE.ALL.MINE.” Jungkook gave Jimin a soft, loving hug.

Jimin ran through the cabin inspecting every room. “This is so amazing!” He yelled.

Jungkook pulled out his video Camera and filmed him as he wandered from room to room.

Once he got to the third floor, he paused when he saw the stunning view before him. The back wall of the cabin was comprised entirely of windows. He could see the snow falling on the mountains behind them. The trees were topped with snow and the moonlight was reflecting off of the snow on the ground. It was already 5:30 am and the sun would soon be rising as it chased the moon across the sky.  
In the middle of the room was a large hot tub.

“That’s gonna’ to be fun,” Jimin smiled and yawned. 

“Quick bath, then bed. Agreed?” Jungkook offered.

“Agreed.” Jimin ran over to Jungkook and kissed him all over his face.

The Husbands were dead tired. They crawled into bed around 6am and cuddled sleeping for the next 10 hours. Jungkook's grumbling stomach jolted him awake.

The refrigerator was stuffed with food but he didn’t feel like cooking anything. He really just wanted to eat and go back to sleep. He rolled over and pulled out the room service menu from thr drawer. It was then that he noticed Jimin was missing.

He pulled on his robe and went to search for him. It was almost 4 in the afternoon. They had lost an entire day. Jungkook found Jimin sitting on the third floor watching the scenery out the window. He was quiet and reflective.

“Good morning Husband,” he kissed Jimin on the top of his head.

“Good morning husband,” Jimin replied back. “Babe?” Jimin went immediately into a serious tone. “I don’t know how to express to you how happy I am right now. I wish this moment could last forever.”

“Hm, if there were food involved, I might agree with you. Since this “moment” has no food, I’d like it to pass quickly.” Jungkook said half-jokingly, half seriously. 

Jimin laughed, “I’m serious.”

“So am I.” Jungkook bristled.

“If you had told me a year ago, that we would be here, married, publicly, openly confirming our relationship, I would have said you were crazy. Yet, here we are because of you and your courage. When did you grow into this amazing man Jungkook? How did this happen?” Jimin held Jungkook’s hand.

“I’ve always been this man. I just didn’t know it. I’m stubborn. It’s a trait I was born with. As a result, I don’t always like to be told what I can and cannot do. I want to be happy. I won’t listen to anyone who tells me that I can’t be happy.” Jungkook explained with such simplicity that Jimin actually found it profound.

“Jimin, this isn’t going to be easy. I have no idea what to expect with this. Our careers, in particular, are up in the air. As soon as word gets out that we really are gay, and we were really dating and now we are really married, there’s going to be a wave of negativity and disappointment. My only prayer is that it doesn’t drown the other members. We can handle it, you and me, as long as we have each other. But the others- “

“The others,” Jimin picked up at the end of Jungkook’s sentence, “the others knew what they signed up for six years ago. They would NOT have given us their blessing if they were afraid. They know a firestorm is coming and they’re ready for it. Why do you think they’ve worked so hard to put us in positions of control? It’s so that each of us, all seven, could be in control of our own fate.” Jimin was stroking the back of Jungkook’s chocolate hair as he spoke.

“I’m still scared for them,” Jungkook said.

“We can only take one day at a time. We will handle each situation as it comes. Let’s hope those days are far away. That’s all we can do. In the end, I believe in ARMY. Those who love us will support us. Those who don’t, we’ll lose. Either way, OT7 will survive.” Jimin said  
“Hungreeeee!” Jungkook whined.

“You’ve got me held hostage in the snowy mountains in the middle of nowhere. I didn’t exactly see a Panda Express while we were flying over.” Jimin laughed

“You saw nothing but my ass when we were flying over.” Jungkook said seductively.

“Very true. And what a right perfect ass it is.” Jimin agreed.

“Hungreeeeee!” Jungkook whined again.

“Ok, ok, where do we get food?” Jimin asked.

“We have room service.” Jungkook smiled.

“Who the hell is going to trek up this mountain to bring us food in the snow?” Jimin asked looking out the window for any sign of civilization.

“Room service. It’s a full-service resort. Did I forget to mention that?” Jungkook smiled?

“You think of everything.” Jimin was so proud of his husband.

They fawned over the menu and ordered much too much food for just two people. They ate until they grew tired of eating. They fed each other cake and drank Champagne.

They settled in later and began opening their presents. First, they opened their presents to each other. 

“I love this! This is mechanical, isn’t it? Look at the design! This is amazing! Jimin how much did this watch cost?” Jungkook asked.

“Like I would ever tell you. Just enjoy it please.” Jimin smacked Jungkook on the lips with a quick kiss.

It was time for Jimin to open his gifts. Jungkook pointed to a pile of beautifully wrapped presents sitting behind them.  
“Those are all mine?” Jimin asked, slightly irriated.

“Yep,” Jungkook replied. He had the opening of the Champagne bottle in his mouth pretending to give it a blow job while he looked seductively at Jimin.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jimin grumbled.

“I love you.” Jungkook replied. “It’s not that much. It’s stuff from your shopping list. This trip is really your big gift.” Jungkook was excited to watch Jimin’s face as he opened his presents.

Next, they opened the gifts from the members. They were pleasantly surprised at the expensive items that each of them gifted. There was one gift in particular that stood out from the rest. It was from Tae. The tag said 'to Jungkook, from Tae and Jimin'.

Jimin looked confused. “That’s not from me. At least I don’t remember that being from me.”

Junkook was curious, “Well let’s see what YOU and Tae got me.” 

He opened the box. His expression was one of bewilderment, “What the hell is this?” Jungkook held up a black leather thong. Jimin fell straight back in joyful laughter. Apparently, Tae had secretly returned to the sex shop to buy Jungkook the black leather thong. 

To Jimin’s surprise, Jungkook stood up, removed his robe and pulled the thong over his naked groin. 

Jimin immediately stopped laughing. “FUCK!” He said breathlessly, “You look hot.”

Jungkook turned slowly revealing his bare ass in the thong. Jimin followed him with his eyes as he exited his turn and flexed his chest and thigh muscles. 

“I want to eat you for dinner Baby. Thanks for the gift Tae." Jimin whispered under his breath.

Jungkook replaced his robe. He pulled the thong off and threw at Jimin. “This thing hurts my nuts.” Jungkook fussed as he walked away.  
Jimin ran behind Jungkook and jumped on his back. They walked over to the hot tub with Jimin hung to Jungkook's back like a Koala bear. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Jungkook said.

“Another surprise? I think you’ve given me quite enough.” Jimin frowned, feeling undeserving of anything else from Jungkook.  


“Hop down. I have to get it. You’re going to really, really like this one.” Jungkook lowered Jimin gently. Jimin lowered his naked body into the hot tub and relaxed while he patiently waited for Jungkook to return.

Jungkook came back upstairs. He found the remote and lowered a large television from the ceiling. He was holding his camera bag.  
“What are you doing HUSBAND?” Jimin giggled.

“You’ll see in a second, HUSBAND.” Jungkook answered. “How long before we get tired of that HUSBAND thing by the way?”  


“Probably real soon.” Jimin answered succinctly.

Once the television screen was fully lowered, Jungkook hooked up his camera to the HDMI port. He reached down into his camera bag and pulled out a small black NOKIA memory card.

“What is that?” Jimin said fearfully.

“I think you know what this is.” Jungkook smiled and stuck the card into his camera. A single thumbnail from the memory card popped up on the large screen.

“Jungkook-ah, is that…?” Jimin’s eyes were wide.

“Yes, it is. We never got to watch it. We got shot over this thing. The least we could do is watch it.” Jungkook found the thumbnail from the video of them having sex. He pressed play, removed his robe and sunk down into the hot tub next to Jimin naked.

“BABY!” Jimin’s excitement could not be contained, “We’re going to watch it? Why haven’t we thought to do this before? Oh MY GOD, baby I love you so much.” Jimin was talking to Jungkook, but his eyes were locked on the screen as the video started.

The scene opens with Jungkook standing in front of the bed being cajoled by Jimin to remove clothing. Jimin can be heard giggling and giving seductive demands. Jimin films as Jungkook begins removing his clothes until he finally strips down to his underwear. 

“Ewww, is that how I look? I was fat back then." Jungkook laughed at himself. 

Jimin was too engrossed in the video to even notice Jungkook’s reaction. He nodded and continued watching.

“You take it all off right here.” Jimin said softly, mostly talking to himself. At the same time that Jungkook appeared naked on screen, Jimin’s erection began to grow beneath the warm water of the hot tub. "It's like that dream you used to have before we started dating. The one where you kept dreaming about us fucking. Except...this is real."

Jungkook was much more interested in watching Jimin than watching the video. He enjoyed watching his reaction. He could see that Jimin was deeply invested in the porno starring himself. He watched closely.

Jimin switched to the other side of the hot tub so he could get a little closer to the screen. He spoke to himself again, “This is when I come over, isn’t it?” Jimin watched the screen as he began sucking Jungkook’s dick on the video. “This is hot as fuck!” Jimin panted slightly as he waded through the water. 

Jungkook waded over behind him and whispered in Jimin’s ear, “Keep watching, don’t turn away. It gets really good right here, if I remember correctly.”

Jimin watched as Jungkook squirted cum in his mouth as he orgasmed on screen. “Oh shit, this is fucking HOT! Is that how we look? We’re beautiful.” Jimin was getting more and more exhilarated. “It’s so erotic.” he continued.

“Don’t stop watching.” Jungkook said again as he stood Jimin up in the hot tub and stood behind him. Jimin, although fully aware of what was happening around him, couldn’t take his eyes off the television. Jimin watched himself disappear off the screen and then return. He watched as Jungkook took him in his lap and slowly fingered open his ass in front of the camera.

Jimin trembled slightly as Jungkook stood behind him in the hot tub and repeated the same motion in real life. He stuck two fingers in Jimin’s ass as he stood behind him. Jimin grabbed the side of the hot tub and held on for stability as Jungkook massaged his fingers in and out. Jimin watched as he was slowly and methodically fucked on screen. He tried to manage the two different sensations that were converging to overpower him. He was watching himself be fucked on screen yet he knew he was about to fucked right there in real life, in the hot tub. He braced himself for Jungkook’s entry. Within a breath, Jungkook was inside of him. Jimin watched Jungkook’s dick slide in and out of him on the screen while he felt Jungkook’s dick slide in and out of him inside the hot tub. He couldn’t stop looking at the television. He couldn’t stop watching himself. He watched himself cum. 

He felt his real-life self begin to climax in tandem with the video. The moans from the screen were competing with his moans from the hot tub. He held on to the side of the hot tub tighter. Jungkook was pounding him hard, much like the video. Water was splashing everywhere, leaving the floors wet. Jimin still watched the screen. He was releasing. Releasing.

“I'm about to cum,” he shivered. He battled himself as he continued to force himself to watch himself on screen without closing his eyes.

Jungkook watched Jimin squirt his orgasm under the water of the hot tub. He waited until Jimin was properly satisfied, then he allowed himself to go. He held Jimin tight. Jimin was still transfixed with watching Jungkook orgasm on screen. He barely noticed that Jungkook had lifted him and was now holding him in his arms as he fucked him. He pulled out suddenly, surprising Jimin completely.  


“No, don’t’ stop.” Jimin begged.

“I’m not, turn around.” Jungkook took a seat on the bench in the hot tub and pulled Jimin on top to straddle him. Jungkook’s back was to the television, but Jimin could still watch everything. As the Jungkook on screen completed his climax, the real life Jungkook moaned in pleasure as he watched Jimin ride him. Jimin still looked up at the television screen. Jungkook held Jimin and pulled him in so their chests were pressed tightly together. He came with vigor. Jimin had to hold on to Jungkook’s neck to avoid being thrown off of his lap.

“ohhh, I love you, I love you, I love you. I can’t believe that you’re mine.” Jungkook reached up and kissed Jimin who was still sitting on his lap. He carefully pulled him up to release his dick from Jimin’s insides.

Jungkook eased to the steps and climbed out of the large hot tub. He grabbed a towel to dry off quickly and replaced his robe. He walked over to the camera and pulled out the memory card. Jimin was sitting again on the seat still staring up at the now blank television.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done in my life. Why are we so fucking hot on screen? Do we really look that good fucking?” Jimin said in disbelief.

“Yes, we do look rather good don’t we? We were meant to be. We are a very beautiful couple- but Jiminie.” Jungkook’s attitude seemed to become solemn.

Jimin didn’t like Jungkook’s tone. He turned and looked at him making eye contact, “But what?”

Jungkook sat at the edge of the hot tub next to Jimin and placed his feet into the water. He spoke sweetly, “Jiminie, we have to destroy this. We can never again take even the slightest chance of someone getting this in their possession. I know we’re living openly gay now but if we want our battle for gay rights to be taken seriously, we can’t have something like this lurking. If it were ever seen, I think it could take attention away from our message.”

Jimin didn’t say anything. He lifted out of the hot tub and put on his robe. He walked behind Jungkook. “But it’s so fucking hot!” Jimin complained.

“I know baby bu-“ Jungkook didn’t finish his sentence.

Jimin snatched the memory card from Jungkook’s hand and ran for his life. 

“Why do you always try to run?“ Jungkook chased.

Jimin barreled down the stairs to the second-floor bedrooms. Of course, as usual, Jungkook caught him. He tackled him and threw him in the bed. Jimin tried to keep the memory card from Jungkook. 

“Give it to me Jimin.” Jungkook demanded.

“No!” Jimin teased.

“Now Jimin.” Jungkook tickled him.

“No!” Jimin said defiantly.

“Jimin.” Jungkook used his daddy voice.

“Ok. On one condition,” Jimin proposed.

“What?” Jungkook answered sweetly.

“You help me with an experiment.” Jimin said seductively.

“Why does that frighten me?” Jungkook said.

Jimin held the memory card out towards Jungkook, “I’ll give it to you but you must agree.” 

Jungkook relented, “Ok, I agree.” 

Jimin handed over the memory card. “You backed up the other pictures, right?”

“Yes, it’s just the video that remains.” Jungkook said.

Jimin sat up on the bed and spoke, “I’m happy we’re destroying it. It’s beautiful don’t get me wrong. But there’s too much pain for me associated with it. You’re absolutely right. This is a purge that needs to happen.”

Jimin followed Jungkook back upstairs and watched him put the card back in the Camera. Jimin stared longingly at the television halfway hoping the video would reappear. Jungkook deleted the video then removed the card and crushed it with his bare hands. Both of them sighed a breath of relief. 

“Now, what’s this experiment?” Jungkook said as he looked suspiciously at Jimin.

“Later. Let’s go play in the snow.” Jimin said excited.

Jungkook obliged Jimin by ordering the rental of a couple of snow mobiles for them to use to ride through the woods. They also had to rent warm clothes. Jungkook expected the weekend to consist of nothing but nudity so he didn’t pack many warm snow clothes. They rode through the snow for hours until the sun set behind the mountains. 

Both of them were freezing. They ran back into the cabin and shook the snow from their clothing. “Hot bath?” Jungkook said? 

“OH yeah. Perfect place to start our experiment,” Jimin said.

Jungkook lit the fireplace and blasted the heat. They sunk into a hot bath full of bubbles and lavender. They faced each other and smiled.

By the time they bathed they were ready to eat again. Jimin called the concierge service and watched curiously as the catering truck pulled up to their cabin. “I really can’t believe there are people who are willing to come up this mountain just to bring us food.” Jimin pondered.

After eating, they relaxed in front of the fireplace. There was a large thick bear skin Faux rug that filled the entire area beneath the hearth. It was more like a mattress than a rug. Jimin took out his contacts and put on his thick black rimmed glasses. He selected a book from his travel bag and cozied up on the rug in front of the fireplace. This was the perfect time and setting for Jimin to get lost in a book. 

Jungkook took his place behind him. 

“Can I enter your world?” Jungkook asked. His tone was one of respect and admiration. He adored Jimin’s intelligence and wanted to be more like him. Jimin’s appetite for reading was just one of the many things Jungkook loved about him.

“What do you mean?” Jimin wasn’t clear on what Jungkook wanted.

“Read to me?” He hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek lightly.

“Oh Jungkookie. You are the sweetest Angel on earth aren’t you? Of course I’ll read to you.” Jimin smiled. He was so in love. He gave Jungkook a quick synopsis of the story and what had transpired so far. Jungkook looked on with great interest as he read over Jimin’s shoulder. Jimin’s calm soothing voice was the perfect narration for such a beautiful story.

They read peacefully, until sleep caught up with them. They cozied up under a large soft comforter and fell asleep in front of the fireplace.

It was about 4am the next morning when Jimin woke up. He was spooning Jungkook who was still fast asleep. Jimin lightly swept past Jungkook’s groin and noticed that he was fully erect in his sleep. He laughed quietly at his husband.

“What are you dreaming about Jungkookie?” He jokingly said to himself. “I think it’s time for our experiment.” 

Jimin detangled himself from Jungkook and headed downstairs. His travel bag was sitting on the chair near the kitchen. Tae had remembered to pack all of Jimin's “honeymoon flair” from the adult toy store. Jimin was nude under his robe. He pulled it off and slid into the new pair of white underwear that Tae had picked for him. He walked into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He looked at his tightly packaged junk and nodded in approval. “Damn, I look good in these.”

 

He went back to his bag and removed the butt plug. He removed all of the packaging and read the instructions. It really was a simple process. 

“Hm, just stick it in and go?” He said to himself.

Jimin sat a minute and thought about how Jungkook was going to feel about trying this. Jimin grew erect just thinking about putting it into him. He wasn’t sure if he should wake him up or if he should wait patiently for him to get up on his own. He needed Jungkook to be in a good mood.

Jimin’s ultimate desire was to give Jungkook pleasure. To push the boundaries a bit and help him delve deeper into what pleased him. The question was simple. Were there unexplored opportunities that could make Jungkook even happier? Could they create new fantasies that would drive them both wild?

Jimin was pensive as he walked into the restroom to pee. He pulled his dick out and absent mindedly aimed at the toilet. He felt the warmth of familiar arms around his waist. 

“You scared me!” Jimin said, “I thought you were asleep.”

“I rolled over and you weren’t there. I can’t sleep when you aren’t there.” Jungkook whined.

“You seem to sleep just fine to me but whatever.” Jimin teased him.

Jimin complained about lack of privacy. Jungkook ignored him and held him tightly while he finished peeing. He put his dick back into his new boxer shorts and walked to the sink to wash his hands.

“Whoa, you look sexy. What are those?” Jungkook stared at Jimin’s boxers. 

“You like them? They are honeymoon lingerie, as Tae calls them.” Jimin laughed again as he thought fondly of Tae.

“Jimin you’re incredible. You have to be the sexiest man on earth. I just can’t get enough of you.“ Jungkook said as he walked over to him.

They began to kiss. Jungkook was wearing his robe again with nothing underneath. Jimin hid the butt plug in the back of his shorts. He led Jungkook back upstairs to the bear skin rug. They kissed in the warmth of the fireplace. Jimin positioned Jungkook on his back and then showed him the butt plug.

“What is that?” Jungkook said confused.

“It’s a butt plug,” Jimin said apprehensively.

“Oh, shit I think I like it. What does it do?” Jungkook looked at it greedily. 

“Oh my God you’re my soul mate! I don’t know what it does but we’re about to find out.” Jimin said

“Ah, is this the experiment you were talking about?” Jungkook said smiling

“Yes.” Jimin said simply. “Will you try it?”

“Of course, does it vibrate?” Jungkook looked at it like it was completely foreign to him.

“Yes.” said Jimin. 

“We better moisten it up first. Just in case it’s intense.” Jungkook said

A thrill ran down Jimin's leg. He was excited as kid on Christmas. He ran and got the full tube of lube and rushed back. 

Jimin and Jungkook, who had been together so many times, were slightly awkward with how to handle their new toy. Jimin laid Jungkook down and opened his legs exposing his anus. He slid in between his legs fighting the urge to stick his own dick in him. He covered the vibrating button plug in lube and slid it into Jungkook, watching his face carefully for the slightest sign of discomfort.

“It’s in. H-how does it feel?” Jimin asked tenderly. 

“Why am I the Guinean pig again?” Asked Jungkook. 

“Because I thought you would really get off on it.” Jimin said still looking concerned.

“So, this is for me huh? Then why are YOU so happy?” Jungkook laughed.

“Ok, ok maybe it’s for both of us. Now focus. How do you feel? Do you feel anything?” Jimin said.

Jungkook closed his eyes and concentrated. 

“Ya’ I feel something. It’s really nice. Like a slow build up.” Jungkook’s breathing began to slow a bit. 

Jimin was getting more excited by the minute. “Ok now, now what do you feel?”  


“It’s really good, my senses are heightened so I feel things more, I guess.” Jungkook tried to explain the sensation but he was lost for the correct words.

Jimin left the plug in place and sat on Jungkook stomach. He leaned down to kiss him. They made deep eye contact while Jimin lightly kissed and bit Jungkook’s lips. 

Jimin asked again after a few minutes, “How about now? Feel anything different?”

Jungkook stuttered a bit, “I’m - suck me.” Jungkook breathed.

Jimin smiled hard. Jungkook was fading into bliss right before is eyes. It was soft and slow but definitely happening. Jimin slid down to Jungkook’s dick and took it into his mouth. He wrapped his plump lips around the tip and worked it exclusively. 

“Ahh-ahh, ohhh baby stop!” Jungkook moaned.

Jimin pulled away, “Baby what’s wrong? I barely touched you.” 

“Start again.” Jungkook seemed in a slight daze.

Jimin started again, this time sliding the entirety of Jungkook’s dick into his mouth. He slid his tongue up once and tickled the tip. He slid back down again and sucked hard.

“Uhhh-ahhhhhhhh. Stop. Stop. Stop, it’s too good. It’s making me too sensitive. Every touch is magnified 100 times. I can’t take it.” Jungkook’s voice was strange. His moans were a little weaker than normal. He definitely seemed less controlled. His legs were trembling just slightly. 

Jimin felt mischievousness in his soul. Despite Jungkook’s pleas to stop, he decided to continue. Pleasure was on the horizon and the horizon was always controlled by the Sun. 

“Baby please no, I need a break, it’s t-too much.” Jungkook was losing it. 

Jimin disregarded him. He sucked him softly trying to use less pressure. He pushed Jungkook’s dick into the back of his throat making Jungkook’s trembling became more pronounced. 

“Ohh fuck please Baby. Stop! No don’t stop. No-no stop. Ahhh-uhhh DON’T STOP!” Jungkook yelled loudly.

Jungkook shot into Jimin’s mouth. Jimin did his work to make sure that every drop of Jungkook’s fluid was sucked up and swallowed. 

Immediately after his climax, Jungkook reached for the butt plug and panted, “Shit, take this thing out! Oh my God. I feel like I’ve been turned inside out. Every nerve in my body is on fire.” 

Jimin reached down and turned off the butt plug, then removed it from Jungkook. He smiled from ear to ear. 

“So, you liked it?” Jimin asked

“Hell yeah I liked it. It was super intense. I don’t know that I could do that every day though. But it was so good. My God. You know what else? I’m really turned on by seeing you in your lingerie. All of that was a lot to handle Jiminie.” Jungkook laughed and took a deep breath.

“Jungkookie,” Jimin said in an innocent tone that was nothing close to innocent, “I like seeing you lose control. I kinda’ miss those days.” 

“I’m not always in control, you know that. Most of the time yes, but not always.” Jungkook looked reassuringly at Jimin. “Jimin, I need to take care of you. It’s your turn.” Jungkook laid on top of Jimin and kissed all over his face.

“No. I’m ok. Right now, I just want you to hold me and let me sleep on your chest.” Jimin yawned. 

Jungkook obliged and once again they fell asleep. They slept until almost noon the next day. This time Jungkook was the first one to wake. He ordered lunch quietly not wanting to wake Jimin. By the time Jimin was up, lunch had been delivered and was set up on the table. The two ate and laughed feeling refreshed after their long slumber. 

“I’m sad we have to leave tomorrow.” Jimin said as they layed in front of the fireplace.

“We can always come back. This will be our secret little hideaway. And we can come back whenever you want.” Jungkook promised.

“What time do we have to leave anyway?” Jimin questioned.

“Helicopter will be here at noon. That will give us plenty of time to get home, pack and ready ourselves for the flight to Amsterdam. I’m excited to see ARMY but I’m not looking forward to keeping my distance from you.”

“We can handle it. We always have.” Jimin said

“This is different. You’re my husband now. That’s going to show all over my face. You know Jikook nation will pick up on the fact that something’s different.” Jungkook looked worried.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. For right now, Namjoon has asked us to keep it low key for a bit. We can do that. It’s the least we could do. This isn’t a secret that’s going to stay a secret for very long.” Jimin explained. 

Jungkook closed his eyes and sighed, “Let’s not talk about it. Worry about that later. Ok? I’m sorry I brought it up. Hey, do you know where my new brush is?”

“Yes, you walked off and left it in the bathroom at home so I stuffed it in my bag to make sure that you had it. It’s in there.” Jimin smiled.

“I so love you.” Jungkook blew a kiss at jimin.

“I so know it.” Jimin blew a kiss back.

For the first time in three days, both of them managed to actually put on clothes. Jimin was wearing shorts and a T-shirt and Jungkook had on a pair of ripped jeans and no shirt. The fire was blazing and the heat was up to 80 degrees. It was cold outside but a balmy sunny day inside. 

Jungkook went off in search of his brush. He left Jimin staring out of the window on the third floor watching the snow fall. It was quickly becoming one of Jimin's favorite things to do. He watched the birds soar through the sky. He watched the tree branches quake beneath the weight of the snow. He watched the bright sun bounce off the white snow and reflect into rainbow beams that crept through the gaps between the trees. A deer walked out into the clearing beneath Jimin’s window. He wanted to call for Jungkook but he didn’t want to scare the deer away. He watched the deer dip his head and rustle it against a holly bush. Jimin sat awestruck watching the beauty of the wintry scene that surrounded him. 

Jungkook rifled through Jimin’s bag looking for his brush. He placed his hand on the butt plug that Jimin had used on him the night before. “Oh, you little vixen you,” he spoke to it as if it were a lustful ex-boyfriend. He found his brush. He also found something else. His hand swept against soft ribbon in the bottom of the seam. He opened the bag so he could see further inside. He grabbed what felt like a piece of silk cloth. He pulled it out of the bag. It was a long silk blindfold. 

“Another vixen?” Jungkook laughed.

“Oh Jiminie, I should have known you had a Blindfold kink from back in the BST days. Let’s see. Why are you hiding it from me though? I think it’s time to play. But what are we gonna do with this?” Jungkook spoke aloud to himself.

He roamed around the cabin thoughtfully gathering a serious of “tools” that he could use to seduce Jimin while he was blindfolded. The first thing he grabbed was the butt plug. He also found some feathers, candles, marbles, a bowl of ice and a fork. Yes, a fork. 

“This should be fun.” He thought. He walked over to the bear skin rug and laid everything out. The marbles were placed inside the bowl of ice. The lavender candles were lit and placed all around the hearth. He hid the butt plug underneath a pillow. Everything was set. He had everything he needed, except his Husband.

He raced back upstairs quietly. Jimin was still staring out of the window examining every detail of the snow filled forest. Jungkook snuck up behind him and quickly placed the blindfold over his eyes being careful to completely obstruct his view.

“How did you find that? It was supposed to be a surprise. Oh Jungkookie, shit. I don’t think you know what this does to me.” Jimin was already delighting in the activity before Jungkook had a chance to do anything to him.

“It WAS a surprise. I found it in your bag.” Jungkook whispered intentionally heavy to make sure that Jimin could feel his warm breath.

He picked Jimin up and carried him downstairs to the bear skin rug and laid him down. Jimin was erect already. 

“Ok, my little kinky one. Why do you like this? Tell me.” Jungkook laid beside Jimin propped up on his elbow. He took one finger and ran it up and down Jimin’s chest while Jimin spoke.

“I feel surrounded. Enclosed, like I can’t move. It’s a powerful feeling but also powerless. I feel very controlled and regimented, I don’t know Baby, am I making sense?”

“You have a kink for tight spaces, yeah got it. Always comes back to that doesn’t it?” Jungkook laughed and over simplified. “So, let’s explore deeper, shall we? What’s with you and tight spaces?” Jungkook asked a question that he had never asked in six years. At least, not with the expectation of deep diving into Jimin’s psyche. Jungkook now pressed his entire hand on Jimin’s stomach and rubbed him softly.

Jimin breathed in, “I didn’t expect you to touch me like that. I love the feeling of not knowing what to expect. My mind is free and open to anything and I love the feeling.

When I was twelve, I didn’t want my mom to know that I was masturbating…to gay porn magazines. So, I would hide in my closet and jack off. That way if she ever came into my room, she wouldn’t find me. I began to associate my closet with pleasure. Some of my hardest first orgasms happened in there. It was a very small closet. I couldn’t move around a lot so I had to operate in a very limited space. That seemed to only make the challenge more appealing. Fast forward fourteen years later and I have a kink for tight spaces.” Jimin spoke honestly and openly with Jungkook, revealing a small fact that he had never shared with anyone.

Jungkook paused for a phrase and pulled Jimin’s shirt over his head, leaving him bare-chested. Then he continued his psychoanalysis, “So we can deduct from your tight space closet kink that having a blind fold on is just a few steps away from a dark tight closet. Same energy if you will?” Jungkook was now rubbing the feather back and forth along Jimin’s stomach, circling it around his belly button.

“Yes,” Jimin said strained.

“I see.” Jungkook now pulled Jimin’s shorts off, exposing his bare lower body. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. He used the feather once again to tickle Jimin’s erection. He then slid the feather down between Jimin’s thighs and tickled him there. “And if we follow this to its next logical conclusion, that’s also why you like to take chances? The possibility of getting caught takes you back to all of those times hiding in the closet with that fear hanging over your head.” Jungkook took three very large marbles out of the ice and hovered them just above Jimin’s Adam’s apple. He dropped them gently. One of them spun to the right and crossed over Jimin’s nipple before falling to the rug beneath him. The second one rode the ripples of his abs and slid off the right side of his body. The third one, followed a straight path from his neck directly to his hard dick. He jerked slightly causing it to fall between his legs. 

“Haah, what was that, what was that?” Jimin inhaled. The sensation was confusing. It was cold, but not ice. It was uncomfortable but only temporarily so.

Jungkook kissed the nipples on Jimin’s bare chest. Jimin moaned quietly. Jungkook took the candle and poured wax on Jimin’s left nipple, he immediately blew it to cool it off. Jimin was once again experiencing two sensations at once. 

“O-o-o-ohhh, shit, Baby” Jimin was confused again, but the pleasure was undeniable.  
Jungkook continued his evaluation, “So as you got older, did you continue to do this in the closet?” He timed his question so that the moment that Jimin began to answer, he would get another puddle of wax poured on him. He poured it and blew it cool immediately.

“Ye-O-o-o-o-o-o, GOD, what is that? It’s good. Oh my God,” Jimin said.

“You’re not answering my question,” Jungkook said as he poured more hot wax on Jimin and immediately blew it cool.

“Bathrooms, showers, bath tubs, and sometimes I would film myself so I could watch myself later,” Jimin blurted out. He made admissions that were a shock to Jungkook. How could they be so intimate, so in love, know each other so well…but Jimin still have this secret? Jungkook didn’t know whether to be happy that Jimin was telling him now or angry that he never told him before. 

Jungkook examined Jimin’s naked body. His dick was so hard that it was pulsing just slightly. Jungkook knew it was time to turn up the heat. He found the hidden butt plug under Jimin’s pillow. He rubbed lube over the entire thing and pushed it firmly into Jimin while at the same time pouring more hot wax onto his abdomen.

“WHOA, Oh I’m gonna cum now!” Jimin fought to contain himself. The surprise of his ass being filled, coupled with the heat of the candle wax was pushing him fast into the throws of ecstasy.

“No, no, slow down. Not yet. We still have more to unpack here about your freaky, naughty, undisciplined, fetishes.” Jungkook spoke in Satori softly into Jimin’s ear. 

He grabbed the base of Jimin’s dick to try to slow his orgasm. “Do you feel it? Very strong sensation, isn’t it?” Jungkook spoke in reference to the sensation of the butt plug vibrating within him. He continued speaking to Jimin in Satori, but Jimin was too dazed to acknowledge him.

“Now, where were we? Oh yes, you started jacking off in small spaces everywhere until you got older and started having real sex, I assume? With Taemin?”

“Jungkook.” Jimin was weary.

“Yes, Taemin. He clearly was a lousy fuck, but I digress. Tell me how you felt when we started blindfolding you on stage and at practices for that BST era. How did you deal with this fetish?” Jungkook was teasing Jimin cruelly at this point.

“The first time they put the blindfold on me, you were there and it was during practice and the last thing I saw before they put it on me, was you. I could still smell you. I knew you were close to me and I desired you. I came right there in the middle of practice.” Jimin was ashamed.

“WITHOUT EVEN BEING TOUCHED? HOW? OH, MY GOD! HOW? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? AND WHY DID I NEVER KNOW THIS? Is that why you ran out of practice that day?” Jungkook forgot himself for a moment and laughed in astonishment, completely breaking the mood.

Jimin turned towards Jungkook’s voice, “Yes. It's why I left. I was kind of a mess and I needed to clean up. And I didn't tell you about it because I didn’t want you to think I was a freak. We had only been dating for a while and most of that time we were fighting. I didn’t want to lose you for good. I was so embarrassed. I learned how to handle it so that it didn’t affect me as much. By the time we went on tour, the blindfold wasn’t a big deal.” Jimin said weakly. The butt plug was beginning to work it's magic. His senses were beginning to overload.

Jungkook poured more hot wax on Jimin’s nipple, this time he let it burn him, “Why are you finally telling me now?” Jungkook said suspiciously and a little upset that he didn’t know all of this information.

“Ohh GOD that burns! I'm tell you now because – you’re no longer my boyfriend. Now you’re my Husband. You’ve given me the highest level of commitment there is. If I can’t trust you now, if I can’t trust that you love me unconditionally now, then …well I don’t know.” Jimin said softly. He instinctively put his hand on his dick and began stoking himself. 

Jungkook silently removed all of his clothes. It was about time to take over. He reveled in the fact that he had so much control over Jimin. This was somewhat rare for them. He pushed Jimin’s hand away. 

Jungkook picked up the fork. Inflicting a different sensation would distract Jimin enough to keep him from cumming before Jungkook was ready for him to. He took the fork and pulled it along the side of Jimin’s leg and then tickled the same spot with the feather.  
“Ouch, Ouch Bunny that hurt,” Jimin said sweetly still feeling the effects of the vibrating plug that was in his rear.

Jimin lay naked on his back on top of the fluffy bear skin rug. He was slightly tense not knowing where the next sensation was going to come from or what it was going to be. Would it hurt, or would it make him burst his load all over the cabin walls? He anticipated Jungkook’s next move, but he had no idea what to expect. He felt the butt plug being removed. He could feel the warmth of Jungkook’s body as he crawled between his legs. The fire was roaring and the heat was radiating all over his skin. He was slightly sweaty from the intense heat and the intense arousal. He closed his eyes even more tightly underneath the blindfold, his senses were swarming, colluding to bring him to orgasm even without being touched. And then he felt it. Jungkook had replaced the butt plug with his own hard long dick. The feeling was too much. Jimin exploded on Jungkook’s stomach within seconds of Jungkook pushing into him.

“I –I –I love you,” Jimin managed to moan out before his orgasm overtook him. 

Jungkook stroked Jimin very lightly. He knew from experience that over stimulation from the butt plug could be too intense. He didn’t want to overwhelm Jimin while he was in such a sensitive state. He pushed himself in and out, taking a moment to pause whenever he reached the furthest depths inside. Then he would pull himself all the way back until only his tip remained hidden within the outstretched skin of Jimin’s opening. He grabbed Jimin’s left leg and lifted it, pushing it back towards Jimin’s head so that more of his ass was exposed. He leaned forward to kiss Jimin in his mouth. Jimin was still basking in the afterglow of his own orgasm. He put his hands around Jungkook’s ass and pushed him in deeper.

“I told you I can take it,” Jimin said for the 100th time since Jungkook began being top.

“I know. I know. Jungkook smiled at Jimin and kissed him. They kissed in circles with their tongues flickering in and out of each other’s mouths. Jungkook buried his head in Jimin’s chest as he began to speed up. “Am I hurting you? " He thoughtfully asked.

“Of course not, but I need more dick Jungkook. Can you give it to me? Can you bury your dick in my ass and pound me until I can’t walk? That’s what I want from you.” Jimin talked dirty to Jungkook again, trying to entice him to fuck harder. 

He opened his mouth to continue and Jungkook stopped him and whispered, ”Mmm, no. Not gonna’ work. I can’t hurt you before we perform.” Jungkook’s steadfast discipline and control had returned after a brief hiatus. He smiled innocently at Jimin despite burying his cock deeply into Jimin’s ass. He pushed a little harder and much faster. Nothing drastic. In his own way, Jungkook was toying with Jimin, just to agitate him.

“What about what I want?” Jimin whined.

“Do you really want to argue? Now?” Jungkook tried not to laugh, “Besides, you always get what you want.” He completely stopped moving. 

“Good, I’m glad we agree. Give it to me now. Fuck me harder.” Jimin was squirming underneath Junkook trying to get better leverage. He was still blindfolded.

Jungkook pulled his dick out, got up and stepped away. Jimin remained there blindfolded and confused. He called out to him, “Jungkookie? Why did you stop? Where did you go? I’m sorry, please don’t leave. I didn’t mean to make you angry. “

Jungkook stepped back a few steps so that Jimin couldn’t feel his presence. He watched as Jimin, a grown man, started to pout. Jungkook held his laughter as he stroked himself and added more lube to his dick. 

“Baby, please.” Jimin sat up. He was still hoping that Jungkook would come back. “Ugh, Jungkook-ah, you’re acting like such a moody bitch.” Jimin swore. 

Jimin never heard anything. Jungkook was so quiet sneaking up on him, that Jimin was caught completely by surprise. He swooped Jimin up off the ground.

Jimin screamed out of complete fear and surprise. He was being pulled through the air and had no sense of up or down, back or forth. He was dizzy and the sensation felt like he was free falling. He finally landed safely in the tight grip of Jungkook’s arms.

Jungkook laid him on the bed and this time he showed little mercy, “If you want it harder, you can have it harder.” He gave Jimin everything he could handle. He dove repeatedly into Jimin’s ass with his dick while his balls slapped against Jimin’s thighs. The intensity of Jungkook’s thrusts were so strong that Jimin was being pressed into the bed. He lifted both of Jimin’s legs over his head and held them up while he worked Jimin’s ass with his hips. He let Jimin’s legs go and Jimin wrapped them around Jungkook’s body. He was so deep inside of Jimin that his balls licked up against Jimin’s skin between his butt cheeks. 

Jimin was hard again. He watched Jungkook’s face as he neared orgasm. Jungkook was pounding him and he was taking it. The entirety of Jungkook’s aggression was inordinately satisfying for Jimin. He didn’t expect to be turned on and ready to cum again so soon. Jungkook, was an amazing lover. He was giving Jimin everything he wanted. He wasn’t sure if it was the love, the fuck or both, but Jimin was ready to explode once again.

They both hugged each other tightly as they simultaneously recognized the climax of the other. Neither tried to speak. Jungkook pounded, Jimin accepted and the rest was an intense, mind numbing orgasmic blur. 

The two fell asleep, tired, spent and fulfilled.

The next morning Jimin and Jungkook woke up early. They took a shower together to start their day. Jungkook teased Jimin again about his small space fetish. One thing led to another and things ended with Jungkook getting fucked up the ass within the tight quarters of their glass shower. They dressed and prepared to move on with the day.

“This was the most beautiful time ever Jungkook. I really am sad to leave.” Jimin said as he sat in front of the window eating breakfast.

The catering truck had already been up to the cabin and collected all of the dirty dishes. They dropped off a big heavy breakfast for the two to eat as the prepared their departures.

Jimin gathered all of their belongings from all over the cabin and packed them into the suitcases. Jungkook smiled, “I never thought I would learn even more about you. Do you have anything else you need to tell me? We promised a long time ago that we would never keep secrets from each other.”

“I don’t have any more secrets Jungkook. You know everything, well except some of the more intimate details of my relationship with Taemin. All of which I’m sure you don’t want to know.” Jimin said.

“Maybe one day. Right now, I still think he’s a piece of shit and I don’t even want to hear his name.” Jungkook said. “Your story was important. I understand so much about you now. When I was 13, all I did was play video games. I don’t even think my even dick started working until I turned 15. And I haven’t be able to turn it off since I met you.” They both laughed.

Jimin and Jungkook got all packed and sat on the couch waiting for their helicopter. They were sad to leave. Time slipped by so quickly. It seemed as if they had been there only 24 hours.

“I am so happy to be your Husband.” Jungkook said to Jimin.

“I think I may be happier than you,” Jimin said, “this is truly one of the best experiences I have ever had in my life.”

The undeniable sound of the helicopters rotors echoed in the distance.

“I think that’s it Husband.” Jimin smiled as he grabbed a few pieces of luggage.  
“Yep, that’s our chariot.” Jungkook agreed. Now, Mr. freaky mc-kinky, can you handle being in the helicopter without attacking me again?” Jungkook faced Jimin and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Yeah, I can. I have control…most of the time. I mean we can ride in limo’s and your car and I manage to hold it together. I got this.” Jimin laughed so hard. He knew Jungkook was joking but he loved him so much for accepting him and loving him with all of his flaws.

The helicopter landed less that 500 feet from their front door. The team of two hustled through sleet, wind and ice, to finally get through to reach the helicopter door. They climbed in and waved goodbye to the cabin as they lifted off to fly back to Seoul. **

As the helicopter landed, swarms of security surrounded the Heli-pad. Jungkook counted at least 20 security agents and another 10 armed police officers who stood back about 100 feet from the helipad. Namjoon came walking towards the Heli-pad as the queue of officers parted to allow him through. He looked pained and concerned. Jimin and Jungkook looked out the window. Something wasn’t right. This was a very unusual occurrence. They typically only had this level of security when they were traveling; even then they never had private police and security. 

As soon as they landed, the door flew open and Jungkook was pulled clear of Jimin. He was surrounded by the armed police officers and forced to run quickly into the building. They hustled him through so quickly that he never had a chance to grab Jimin’s hand.

Jimin wasn’t allowed to leave the helicopter until Jungkook was safely inside the building. Instead a security guard boarded the helicopter with Jimin and stood guard until it was safe for Jimin to come out. As soon as the door closed on Jungkook, Jimin was pulled out of the helicopter and jogged into the building under the armed protection of the other officers. He made it into the building and walked directly towards Jungkook to embrace him.

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but Jungkook and I are to never be separated, no matter what. Is that clear?” Jimin looked at the police and the security staff to make his admonishment. They all looked past him and directed their attention towards Namjoon. Jimin looked at Namjoon also.

“What’s wrong Joon. What’s happened?” Jimin asked.  
Namjoon looked at both of them with sadness and worry, “Welcome back you two. Please have a seat. We need to talk."


	34. House Of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scandal? Yes. Seems like OT7 can't get out of their own way. This time, an old foe is back to cause OT7 and Jikook more trouble. Will the survive this one? Read on to find out. Enjoy!

Jimin and Jungkook held hands and sat down next to each other on the couch in Namjoon’s apartment. Namjoon sat on a rolling stool and pulled up close to them. 

“Have either of you looked at your phones or watched anything on the news?”

“No, we wanted to be alone undisturbed, so we turned off our phones for the entire time.” Jungkook explained. 

“It’s your honeymoon, we understand. We didn’t want to bother you guys either.” Namjoon said now looking at Jimin. “Guys, we’re in crisis mode. We’ve got a situation on our hands worse than anything we have ever dealt with in the past. Things are bad.”

“Just tell us what it is please.” Jimin squeezed Jungkook’s hand.

“Where do I even fucking start?” Namjoon looked down rubbing his temples, “The news of your relationship has been leaked to the public, specifically ARMY. Even the marriage is now open record.”

“What, how did this happen?” Jungkook looked at Namjoon, praying that he would reveal this as some sick joke. The two of them always knew that the news of their relationship would come out, but they had vehement hope that they would control the timing and content of the message. 

Namjoon continued to speak without answering Jungkook’s question, “It gets worse. Hobi was outed as gay as well. And Tae’s relationship with KJ was also mentioned. Yoongi’s relationship with Huwana was also exposed. Every secret we held dear as a group has now been put out there by a credible witness.”

“WHO?” Jimin and Jungkook said in tandem.

Namjoon looked away. He really didn’t want to see their faces when he answered the question. But he corralled his courage and turned back towards them to face them man to man. “Jae.” Namjoon paused to let them absorb his words.

“He went on television and gave an exclusive “insider” interview. He also claims to be writing a book where he will tell everything that happened while he worked for OT7. Yoongi can stop the book. Jae will end up in jail and the book will get an Injunction. But the interview as for the interview, there was nothing we could do. If we had tried to stop it, we would have had to admit that we paid him off. He did sign a non-disclosure, so ultimately, we will get him. But a lot of damage was done.

“He went on television the morning after your wedding to do the interview. It was the same day he was released from the hospital so his jaw was wired shut and his eyes were still slightly swollen from the beating Jungkook gave him. He was a pretty sympathetic figure.

Anyway, he told everything. He started by telling everyone that you two are married and had been secretly dating for years in a gay relationship. He also outted Hoseok as being gay. How he knew some of this, I’ll never know. He spilled the beans about Yoongi and Huwana. 

He said that the only reason Jungkook didn’t get prosecuted for breaking his jaw was because Yoongi is fucking the DA. Which is technically true, so we can’t really go after him for that. But as you can imagine, Huwana is facing some real heat. A lot of questions are being asked.

Thank goodness, he didn’t know KJ’s name or else she would have been dragged into this as well. But he did know that she and Tae were seeing each other because apparently, he was there that night when they exchanged numbers in the club. So now everyone knows that Tae is dating as well.

So, we have about five epic scandals on our hands. It’s a nightmare. And when we add the fact that he outted me as the person who paid him not to talk, well you can call that six epic scandals. The worst part is I gave him $1million dollars to keep quiet, and the first thing he did was take my money and run straight to the press. Apparently, I didn’t do a very good job. Anyway, we’ve shut him down. He won’t be speaking anymore. But the damage has already been done.”

“There’s been backlash? Already? Is that why all of the security?” Jungkook asked.

“It’s bad guys. Credible death threats against…almost all of us but especially you two.” Namjoon was so disappointed.

“Who is threatening us?” Jungkook asked, holding Jimin’s hand even tighter now.

“Fans. It’s all over social media, especially twitter. We’ve received physical threats at the studio. Someone even managed to send threatening letters here to the apartment building. The tour has been postponed for the remainder of the week. Things are good in Amsterdam but there are protests against us at Incheon. We had protestors here too, but the police were able to run them off.”

Listen, I seriously doubt that anyone has the means or desire to get to us that badly. People are hurt. They feel deceived. Most of this is just bluster, venting, anger and it will fade. But...” 

Namjoon paused again. This time he did not have the courage to look them in the eye. Instead he looked down at his hands that were shaking slightly as he gave them the next bit of news.

“There is more that I need to tell you. I don’t want you to panic ok? We’ve got security on both your parents and siblings and their families. There were credible threats made against your brother and his family Jungkook.” Namjoon looked up when he said Jungkook’s name.

“What? But my sister in-law is pregnant. And Ki is just a baby. Who would make threats against them? They aren’t part of this. Who the fuck would do this? All of this because of fucking Jae? I should have killed him when I had the chance!” Jungkook was showing a rare form of anger. Not as combustible as the day he attacked Jae, but definitely close.

“Jungkook!” Jimin snapped angrily. “Calm down RIGHT NOW.” Jimin, who knew his husband so well, immediately took control. His voice had a calming effect on Jungkook that was remarkable. Jungkook took a few breaths and then sat down as if nothing had happened.

Jimin held Jungkook’s hand again and spoke very firmly, “You don’t speak of killing people. It’s not you. Your family will be ok. We have the best security team in Korea. Not to mention that no one even knows anything about them or where they live. We planned it that way, remember? They will be ok. I promise.” 

“Jungkook ran his fingers though his hair, stood up and began to pace the floor. I need to go see them.” Jungkook said, looking around the room as if looking for his keys.

“No.” Namjoon said firmly. “We have relocated them temporarily to a location in Ireland. Your brother and your parents. They wanted to go on a vacation and the timing worked out perfectly. They are very happy and they have no clue what’s happening. You trying to go to see them will only cause problems. Especially since we know Sasaeng’s are probably going to be following you now.

“Jimin, your parents know everything that’s happening. Someone sent a threatening letter to their café. We put security on them immediately. Alex is fine since he’s in college in the States. Your parents are leaving tomorrow for an extended visit with him. Call them when you can, but both of your families will have security indefinitely, well at least until we can get things calmed down.” Namjoon felt sick having to be the one to give them such horrible news. 

“All of this is four fucking days?” Jimin said incredulously.

“It’s a fucking roller coaster of shit and we keep sinking deeper and deeper. Things are moving fast. I’m trying to hold it together. I would have never imagined things falling apart this quickly.”

“Streams have dropped by 71%, we’ve been disinvited to all of the major award shows in Asia for 2021. The UN council has revoked our Ambassador status. And we’ve been dropped as the official tourism spokespersons for Korea. Let’s not even mention record sales plummeting, and YouTube hits down. Everything. It seems as if ARMY has largely turned their backs on us – here in Korea anyway. We are still holding somewhat steady in Countries that look at these things more liberally but home is what matters most in my heart. Right now, “home” doesn’t feel very welcoming. I know some people can’t accept homosexuality for religious reasons or whatever, but I really think most of this is about crushing people’s dreams you know? People really think they have a chance at dating one of us. It’s our own fault. It’s a fantasy that we appropriated. This is the type of scandal that has destroyed other groups. I have to do whatever I can to keep it from destroying ours. Otherwise we may be looking at very early retirement.”

Namjoon lifted himself from the rolling chair and laid back on the couch. There were no tears falling, but the hurt and despondency lived within every pore in his face. It was time for Jimin to go to work.

Jungkook looked at Jimin and asked softly, “Do you need me to leave so you can have some time alone?”  
“No. I need you.” Jimin smiled. He pulled off his coat and shoes and sat on the couch next to Namjoon.

Jungkook did the same and sat in a chair that was slightly further away so he could give the two of them some sense of privacy. He couldn’t help but wish he had some popcorn.

“This is big, isn’t it?” Jimin started gently. 

“You have no idea.” Namjoon shook his head, grabbing at his temples again.

“OH, I have some idea. I have watched many-a-pop star fall because of dating rumors. Add in a little gay-ation and we’ve got quite the situation.” Jimin smiled but was serious. 

“I’m trying to navigate these rocky waters Jimin. Do we just pull back and let this play out? Maybe take a hiatus for a few months. Do we hide behind law suits? Do we just come out and deny it all? I like that plan. Let’s just deny it.” Namjoon wasn’t joking.

“If you were to ask my advice, I would say none of the above. We fight. Tell me you didn’t know the minute you pronounced us man and wife that all of our lives would forever be changed. Tell me you didn’t know that.”

“I – I knew that.” Namjoon said.

“So, what’s different between then and now?” Jimin said.

“I didn’t think it would come so soon.” Namjoon replied.

“OH, I see, so you had plenty of courage to face it - as long as it wasn’t an eminent threat?” Jimin teased.  
“You’re twisting my words asshole. That’s not what I meant at all.” Namjoon rolled his eyes at Jimin.

“Then what did you mean? Tell me in your own words?” Jimin said

“I don’t want to let us down. How I manage this crisis can make or break us. This could be our final days as a group if I don’t get this right. I’m scared Jimin.” Namjoon put forth his heart felt admission.

“I’m not.” Jimin said. “Do you want to know why?”

Namjoon’s interest was piqued. He looked up from his hands and now looked at Jimin without saying anything.

“Because you taught me years ago that loving myself, accepting myself, speaking myself and defining myself was critically important to my happiness. Let’s stop a minute and think about what we are defining as a “scandal” here,” Jimin used finger air quotes,” Yoongi is dating a hot successful woman who adores him, Tae is developing a relationship with a beautiful talented actress who adores him, Hoseok is dry fucking a sexy hot counter-intelligence agent who adores him, and I fell in love with the man of my dreams and married him. In what kind of fucked up world are any of those things scandals? I call that happiness. Of the many things that my young husband has taught me, the most important has been that life is too short not to be happy.”

Jimin looked over and Jungkook. Jungkook aggressively nodded in agreement, “Fuck unhappiness,” he said backing up Jimin’s assertions. Jimin smiled and gave him the thumbs up, then turned back to Namjoon.

“When’s the last time you went on a date Namjoon? Don’t answer that. Hold the answer in your head. This success we’ve had with OT7 has been a helluva ride. We have achieved more than we ever dreamed, more than we were even entitled to because of the love and support of our fans. But we always knew that there would be other chapters we needed to read in this book. OT7 has been like reading a 38 Chapter book, but never going past Chapter 15.”

“I mean Chapter 15 is really good, but Chapters 16 and 17 have all the sex scenes,” Jungkook chimed in.

Jimin, despite himself, laughed out loud at Jungkook’s analogy, “Thank you, babe.”

We can’t continue to postpone our happiness for the sake of someone else’s. We have power, we have money, we have peace of mind, we have our health. If our careers ended today, we could still live very happy lives. Stop looking at this as if we have everything to lose, and maybe look at this as we have everything to gain.” Jimin stopped speaking and waited for Namjoon’s response.

Namjoon smiled, splashing his dimples at both of them, “Everything to gain huh? Like finally getting to the sex scenes?” He laughed hard and held his side.

Jimin had done the heavy lifting, he now looked towards Jungkook to bring it home. He met Jungkook’s gaze as a sign for him to continue speaking to Namjoon.

“Joon, this is big situation, but it’s not too big for you; especially with the six of us by your side. We’re your brothers and we will never hold anything against you. We’re going to make sure that Jae is shut down, we’re going to go out there and perform better and harder than we ever have before. We’re going to show everyone why they loved us in the first place. No matter how this ends, we win.” Jungkook walked over and gave Namjoon a high five. Just as Jimin predicted, Jungkook’s final words were exactly what Namjoon needed to hear.

Huwana and Yoongi came rushing into Namjoon’s apartment. Namjoon turned quickly to look at them both, “Please tell me you have good news.”

Yoongi kissed Huwana and yelled, “Got HIM! Thanks to my brilliant and sexy girlfriend.”

“YES!” Namjoon exclaimed and punched his fist in the air.

“Mind filling us in?” Jimin asked.

“Jae. We shut him down. He’s rotting in jail as we speak. He signed a legally binding non-disclosure contract when he signed on the be a dancer. That means he’s not allowed to talk about anything that occurred while he was still employed. Guess what? On the day that Jungkook beat his ass, he was still employed. We didn’t fire him until a couple days later after he signed the agreement accepting the bribe. So, none of the information is admissible in court. And the interview he did was a violation of the non-disclosure agreement, so he’s going to jail for at least the next two years. We will also sue his ass when he gets out.” Yoongi was ecstatic. He and Huwana stood next to each other doing the Seesaw dance.

“I understand the contract stuff, but why is he in jail?” Jungkook questioned.

“PURJURY” Huwana said simply. “He was under oath at the time I took his statement. He told several lies that were easily contradicted by video evidence. Judges don’t like to be lied to. She threw the book at him.” Huwana smiled and started to Seesaw dance with Yoongi again.

“Huwana, but what about the assault? You covered for me and didn’t prosecute me because of our friendship.” Jungkook said looking ashamed. “Aren’t you going to get into trouble if that comes out?”

“Ha-Ha, Jae made that same assertion under oath. He REALLY got in trouble for that one. Jungkook, had I ever met you before the night you came to the police station?

“No.” JK

“So, you can’t exactly say we were friends then hm?” Huwana said, “And did I give you any special treatment while you were there?”

“No.” Not that I’m aware of.

“And how long were you detained?” Huwana asked another poignant question.

“I guess about two hours.” Jungkook said.

“Yes, I would say I detained you and questioned you for about two hours,” Huwana went in for the kill, “And Jeon Jungkook, were you allowed to leave during the time you were detained? Or make any phone calls?”

“No.”

“Correct and finally Jeon Jungkook, is it true that you gave me a full confession of your actions that night?”

“Yes,” Jungkook answered, starting to smile slightly. Yoongi began to Seesaw behind Huwana’s back again.

“Jeon Jungkook, did you have to pay a fine for the misdemeanor you were charged with?” Huwana was smiling now also.

“YES, A big ass fine.” Jungkook laughed.

“How much?” Huwana asked to close out her interrogation.

“$100,000!” Jungkook was laughing fully now.

“So you see, I followed the letter of the law. You were questioned, detained, charged, fined and released. I vacated the charge because you confessed and paid the fine. Nothing to see here. Judge saw it that way too. I’ve been doing this a long time kiddo. I know how the law works.” Huwana and Yoongi were lost in their own Seasaw world.

Jimin smiled and looked at Namjoon. “Well look at this, you’ve already put out your first fire. NEXT!” Jimin yelled.**

Jimin and Jungkook headed back to Jungkook’s apartment. Both of them were barely out of Namjoon’s place before they were dialing their parents.

They both spoke with their parents until they had reassurances that they were ok. Jimin ordered another three security guards for he and Jungkook’s families. He wanted to make sure they were safe.

Jimin sat down at the computer as soon as he walked through the door. The Pilot had dropped all of their luggage in the hall way. Jungkook carried it in while Jimin began searching twitter and Instagram. Namjoon was right. Social media was ablaze with the rumors of the OT7 scandals. He navigated over to the OT7 twitter page and the news was even worse. Remark after remark was beign made about how fans would no longer support OT7 for being gay or for dating. Every faction of the fandom seemed to be in agreement that OT7 was now the most hated group on the planet.

Jimin logged into Fan Café. The reaction there, by far, was the worst. His own people of South Korea were turning against him and his brothers. The interview of Jae was posted and being played over and over on social media. Even though Jae was in jail, his interview and his side of the story were controlling everything. The fandom was at a fever pitch.

Once Jungkook was finished bringing in the luggage, he sat down on his compouter and joined Jimin in searching posts across the different social media platforms. The death threats were terrifying. Many of them seemingly very credible. People seemed to know where they lived, their work schedules, practice schedules. It seemed like a playbook for how to access the members. Jungkook grew uneasy.

“Jimin this isn’t good.” Jungkook said wearily.

“I agree. It isn’t, but we need to know what’s out here.” Jimin said.

Just as Jimin was about to switch over to Tik Tok, he received an email. It was the latest of 115 emails that Jimin had received while he was away on his honeymoon. This latest email however, was special. It was a link to Derrick’s website where all of Jimin and Jungkook’s wedding photos were stored. Jimin stopped everything.

“Jungkookie, our wedding photos are here.” Jimin said softly.

Jungkook left his computer and walked over to Jimin’s. “Wow, you’re beautiful. You really surprised me with the black hair. You can see it on my face. Everyone is so happy. Happy Jimin. Jimin, I’ll give up everything to be with you. None of this matters: the fame, the money, the power, none of it, unless I’m with you.” Jungkook kissed the top of Jimin’s head.

Jimin continued to scroll through the pictures. “These are lovely. Derrick really out did himself. Look at you putting your hand in the cake. My God I love you silly man. Look at little Ki. She looks beautiful. Look at her hair.”

“Ya’ I did her hair! Did I tell you?” Jungkook smiled proudly.  
“You did? Jungkook, it’s fabulous. Well now we know what you’ll be doing if our career as Idols ends.” Jimin said. He and Jungkook both laughed. Jimin turned to Jungkook, “I love you. Nothing else matters to me.” Jimin said.

The two of them put their social media search on hiatus for a couple of hours to look through their wedding pictures. They relived every moment with fondness and happy hearts. They sifted through until they reached the pictures of Jimin and Tae dancing to Mic Drop with Jungkook’s mom. Jungkook gently rubbed his mother’s face on the computer screen.

“She had so much fun Jimin. She was so happy for us. And you dancing with her, it meant the world to her. I think she may like you better than me now.” Jungkook laughed.

“Oh I doubt that, she loves her Kookie. But yeah, I know what you mean. My mother is pretty fond of you too.” Jimin punched Jungkook in his healthy shoulder.

“I’m tired Jimin. Do you mind if I go to bed? Now that we don’t have to leave tomorrow, I want to get a little extra rest. You kind of wore me out over the last few days.” Jungkook squatted next to Jimin at this computer.

“Go ahead. I need to comb through a few more posts. I need to know how the fans feel.” Jimin said as he turned his attention back to his computer.

Jungkook went to bed. Jimin stayed up the entire night, searching through posts and reading comments. Jimin, as well as the other members kept personal accounts under pseudonyms. He logged into his personal account to dig deeper into the chat rooms. It seemed like everyone was truly against them. Some of the things being said were vicious and heartless. People were wishing illness and death upon them and their families. Jimin didn’t think he could stand looking at it any longer. He was physically sick to his stomach with some of the vile things being said.

He decided to log off, but before he did, he clicked into one of the Jikook chat rooms that he often visited under his pseudonym. He expected to see the same miserable behavior from this group of fans. But what he saw actually surprised him. Many of the fans outside of “Jikook” nation were calling for their heads, but fans within the nation were overwhelmingly supportive. They were planning pro-gay protests and pro-Jikook rallies. They even had flags made with Jimin and Jungkook’s pictures on them. Jimin knew this small faction of Jikookers existed but he didn’t know they were so passionate about their love for he and Jungkook as a couple. He stayed in the gc’s on twitter for the next three hours talking with the different members. Trying to find out how they truly felt. One thing was for certain, he was loved in Jikook nation and he was definitely safe there. Jimin was amazed at the level of effort the Jikook shippers were willing to extend to protect them. 

When Jungkook awoke the next morning, his first sight was of Jimin sprawled out asleep at the keyboard of his computer.  
“Oh, sweet Jiminie, did you stay up all night?” Jungkook asked of Jimin. 

Jungkook picked Jimin up and carried him to the bed. Jimin mumbled in his sleep, “No, I have to keep searching. I found it.” Jungkook had no idea what Jimin was talking about. He tucked him into bed and kissed his soft lips.

Jungkook wanted to get back up to Namjoon as quickly as possible. He showered and dressed and headed straight to Namjoon’s room to get the latest on their schedule. The tour had been postponed for three days because of protest. But what was the plan? How were they going to handle this? Jungkook needed to know.

When he arrived at Namjoon’s he was surprised to see Kwang and Hoseok there. He entered the room quietly and sat down.

“Hey Kookie. Where’s Jimin?” Namjoon said.

“He’s still sleeping. He had a long night. Pretty upset with some of the stuff he found on social media,” Jungkook explained. He walked into Namjoon’s kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee as he listened to them discuss the latest events. He was very, very curious about why Kwang was involved.

“Jungkook, nice to see you again man,” Kwang said as he slapped Jungkook gently on the shoulder.

Namjoon began to explain everything that Jungkook needed to know, “Jungkook, someone has hacked into our server. They were able to access our OT7 social media accounts and leak some pretty bad stuff. We called in Kwang to try to help us figure out where it is coming from and to help us identify and arrest the hacker.”

“What? This just keeps getting better doesn’t it?” Jungkook said in frustration. “What was leaked?” Jungkook was almost afraid to ask.

Kwang took over, “They got into your photographer’s website first. The pictures were pulled directly from there and then posted to twitter and fan café using a third-party access code. They bypassed the firewalls and every encryption protocol on the server. It was seamless. Definitely a pro.” Kwang leaned over and spun his computer around so Jungkook could see the leaked photo. It was the photo of him and Jimin and their first kiss at the wedding. The next leaked photo was of them eating cake out of each other’s hands. The third wedding photo was a picture of them during their first dance, Jungkook was leaning into Jimin kissing his forehead.

“Oh my God, Jimin’s going to freak out when he sees this.” Jungkook put his head in his hands. It was just a matter of time before Jimin would be up monitoring twitter to see that latest news on the scandal. 

Hoseok walked over to where Jungkook was standing and put his arms around him, “Welcome back kiddo. Jungkook it gets worse.” Hoseok said, bracing Jungkook for the next set of leaked material. “Kwang, show him the video.”

It was Jungkook’s worse nightmare. Somehow, someone had the video footage from cameras in the practice rooms at HB studios. The footage showed the entire assault between Jungkook and Jae. Jae could be heard threatening to attack Jimin and Jungkook could be seen throwing him against the mirror and cursing at him profusely. It was a true embarrassment to Jungkook, Jimin and his family. Jungkook was so ashamed.

Kwang started again, “There’s one more video they posted that I don’t really understand. I mean it’s not incriminating in any way. Seems odd they would post this,” Kwang said as he showed Jungkook the last video.

The last video was indeed an odd one to post. It was the outtakes of footage from last year’s summer package where Jimin and Jungkook were posing together. There was nothing special about the moment. Jungkook was laying in Jimin’s lap while Jimin sang to him and stoked his hair. Jimin could be heard saying, “I love you to the moon Jungkookie,” and Jungkook could be heard saying, “I love you to the Sun Jiminie.” Both being very silly as they waited for the time to pass between photo shoots.

“OK, that’s an odd one. Still strange that it got posted. Whatever. Joon, what’s the fallout from this? More death threats?” Jungkook again, was afraid to ask.

“Pretty much doubled. This is all of the confirmation that some of these people needed. Now they know this is real and not just a rumor, they are starting to swarm. The threats have gotten much worse. I’ve cancelled the entire set in Amsterdam. We may have to cancel Switzerland and Sweden as well. The good news, there haven’t been anything escalating regarding your families. Everything is aimed directly at you and Jimin.” Namjoon walked around the apartment thinking.

Kwang gave the room an update, “It’ll take me two days max to shore up your infrastructure, put some additional encryption in place and thicken your fire walls. I’ll also have a pretty good sense of who did this and how to find them. Don’t be surprised if the attacks are not coming from Korea. We have no way of telling who did this until we can narrow down the exact server and then hopefully an IP address. But don’t worry. I will find them. I’m pretty good at this.” Kwang smiled. Hoseok seemed to melt a little.

“Are you two back together?” Jungkook asked curiously.

“Yes, we’re giving it another try,” Kwang said proudly. Hoseok smiled in agreement.

“Damn, a lot has changed in four days, hasn’t it?” Jungkook said.

Jungkook sat down with the triage team for another three hours as they listened to Kwang detail his plan for catching the hacker. With the tour being postponed and all of the members being under lock down, Jungkook was restless and at odds. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He wanted to talk with Jimin and show him the leaked photos before he saw them on social media, but he didn’t want to wake him. He decided to go visit Tae.

Tae was sitting at his window contemplating whether or not to call KJ. She probably never wanted to speak with him again after all of the drama over the last few days. He talked himself into making the phone call. He dialed her number and just at the time when he was going to hit the dial button, there was a knock at the door.

“Its Jungkook. Open the door boy.” Jungkook called from outside Tae’s door.

Tae opened the door and gave Jungkook a welcoming hug. “Welcome back, how was it?” He said as he pulled Jungkook inside.

“It was amazing. I’m more in love than ever. But coming back to this shit storm kind of ruined the memory, you know?” Jungkook said sadly.

“Tell me about it. I was just about to call KJ to break things off. I can’t allow her to go through this.” Tae said.

“Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, she is pretty wonderful Tae,” Jungkook smiled. “I think it would be awfully presumptions of you to assume that she’s not a fighter or at least willing to fight for you.” Jungkook said again.

“I don’t want her to get hurt,” Tae said.

“She’s the only name that’s been kept out of this so far, I think she may be one of the lucky ones. Anyway, call her and feel her out first. Don’t just make assumptions. She deserves more than that.” Jungkook said happily.

“Well you’re feeling wise today, aren’t you? You’re right. I’ll call her in a few. But first tell me, how did that strange butt thing work out? Did you love it?” Tae made his famous purvey face.

“Let’s call KJ, shall we?” Jungkook said.

Tae took a deep breath and dialed her number again. She answered right away. 

“HEY Baby, I was wondering if you were going to call me before you left. Or did you already leave? Are you in Amsterdam already?” KJ asked confused.

“Hi KJ. I’m actually still here in Korea. Before I lose my nerve, I need to tell you something.” Tae jumped to the topic quickly.  
“My relationship with you has been exposed to the public. The good news is that no one knows your name or anything about you. The bad news is that they will eventually find out. “

“Ya! I saw that interview from the guy Jae. He was at the club that night. I remember thinking back then, I wonder what Jungkook would do if he saw him all over Jimin like that. I guess now we know.” KJ broke into laughter.

“KJ, this is serious. I’m worried about you. I don’t want you to be exposed to this. The fandom is not accepting of me having a girlfriend. There have already been death threats against other members and their families. If you don’t get out of this now, you could get caught up in this mess.” Tae said affectionately.

“Tae, don’t we have security? 

“Yes, they’ve been shadowing you since the news broke.” Tae said.

“Ok then. Nothing is going to happen to me. BUT, I guess this means that all of our dates will need to be at your place.” KJ giggled. “Why are you still in Seoul again?”

“Tour was postponed due to protests, death threats, you know general fuckery.” Tae spat.

Jungkook laughed at Tae’s use of the word fuckery.

“Does that mean you’re free tonight? I understand if you’re in crisis mode and need to be with the fellas, but I would love to see you if you have time for me.” KJ said shyly.

“I would love to see you, KJ. My place 8:00?” Tae looked at Jungkook and gave him a thumbs up.

“I’ll let you borrow the butt plug,” Jungkook whispered smiling viciously.

Tae turned beet red and used his hand to cover the phone. He turned his back on Jungkook to make sure that no “butt plug” conversations were overheard by KJ.

Tae and KJ said their goodbyes. Tae immediately jumped on Jungkook’s back, “You’re an ass, you know that?”

Tae and Jungkook kept each other company for the next several hours. Jungkook still didn’t want to go back to his place because he didn’t want to wake Jimin. But after a while, he missed him. So, he said goodbye to Tae and headed back to his own apartment.

Jungkook walked into the room, Jimin was already up at the computer. 

“Oh Jimin, why are you awake? And can’t you take a break from the computer? I wanted to talk to you first before you got back online. There’s something I need to tell you.”

“I need to get more information. What did you need to tell me?” Jimin was focused on his computer searching through fan café looking for the latest posts about the OT7 scandal. 

“Jimin, look at me please.” Jungkook said sweetly. “Jimin someone hacked into Derrick’s photo website and then our SNS accounts and posted some of our wedding photos. They also posted the video of me attacking Jae. I have no idea how they were able to pull the surveillance footage from the practice studio, but they did. It’s horrible. Very embarrassing. Our parents will probably see it. 

The death threats have doubled against you and me. Now that people know the truth, it’s a full shit storm unfolding. But Namjoon has it under control. We’ve added even more security for our Moms and Dads even though there haven’t been any additional threats. Hoseok asked Kwang to look into the hack and right before I left, Namjoon was cancelling the entire month worth of tour schedules. The plan is just to lay low for a while and let this boil over.” Jungkook sat in Jimin’s lap and kissed him softly on his forehead.

“Jungkook, there’s more leaks.” Jimin said rather calmly, “Look.”  
Jungkook looked at the screen, another video stolen from Derrick’s server had been posted to OT7’s official twitter account. The video was another clip from the summer package. This one was from 2019, Jimin and Jungkook were in the water in Fiji. While Derrick was cleaning two of his filters, Hoseok had picked up the camera and began filming Jimin and Jungkook without them knowing. They were in the water with their foreheads pressed against each other. Jimin was saying, “I love you more than anything, I hope you know that.” Jungkook was heard saying, “Anything is everything, so that’s a lot of love.” They both are seen smiling and laughing and chasing each other. They yell at Hoseok to “CUT” and stop filming them. 

In addition, more wedding pictures were posted on Instagram and fan café.

Jimin scrolled down to view the comments underneath the pictures and video. “Jikookers are very supportive, aren’t they? Jungkook, there are people out there who love our relationship. A lot of them.”

“That’s nice Jimin, but are there enough of them to save our careers?” Jungkook said skeptically.

“Yes. I think so. Jungkook look at this. There are petitions and everything. We’re getting huge support from the gay community. Even those who are strictly OT7 are supporting us. Jungkook, this isn’t so bad.” Jimin said.

“You’re being so positive Jimin. But we’ve got to figure out where the leaks are coming from and stop them. Otherwise, we’ll all be destroyed. Thank GOD we destroyed our sex tape. At least we don’t have to worry about that looming over our heads.” Jungkook was still sitting in Jimin’s lap as he perused gc’s on twitter.

“Jimin, are you in a group chat on twitter?” Jungkook asked suspiciously.

“Yep. This is where you get the truth and learn how people really feel. I’m using my pseudonym, “I love Jungkook_13”

Jungkook burst into hearty laughter. “How many gc’s are you in?

“I dunno, at least 25 different ones. I mostly just go in and lurk, but I respond sometimes too. They all think I’m really insightful.”

Jugnkook laughed again. “I freaking love you so freaking much!” He wrapped his arms around Jimin and squeezed. **

Over the next 24 hours, 3 more leaked videos and 10 new photographs were posted to official OT7 SNS accounts – all of them involving Jimin and Jungkook. Kwang assured them that he had a handle on the situation and that the trace would take some time. But Namjoon was impatient and finally decided to just temporarily shut down all social media accounts belonging to OT7, including twitter, Instagram, snap chat, tick tock and fan café. It was a sad day for the group, but they all understood and supported Namjoon’s decision. 

News came in later that evening that OT7 had been dropped from their PUMA endorsement. Not because of anything associated with the scandal but purely from a financial perspective. The comeback album, for the first time in ten years, failed to chart at number one. YouTube streams, even of the old videos, continued to drop. OT7 was untouchable. No one wanted to touch the sinking ship. Namjoon was still amazed at how quickly things were falling apart.

 

The seven members congregated in Namjoon’s office at HB agency.

“These fucking leaks. They’re making everything worse,” Namjoon said.

“Well not exactly,” Tae said, “It seems like Jimin and Jungkook have quite a following and quite a bit of support. There is a strong movement growing there. It also seems like those true ARMY really want to see us dating. It’s a mixed bag Namjoon. It’s not all bad.”

“It doesn’t matter. Our records sales have fallen significantly. I’m not sure where we go from here. People are demanding refunds on the Asia part of the tour. I think we’re going to have to go ahead and head out for Europe. They seem to be the strongest support right now. I’ve got the marketing and PR teams running numbers to see where we’re falling off. It is mostly here in Korea. That hurts.” Namjoon sat down and rubbed his hands through his hair roughly.  
Everyone looked to Jimin to be the voice of reason. But Jimin had no words he wished to offer in this situation. He stared at his phone, no doubt tracking social media.

Yoongi spoke as he walked around the room, “I need to talk to each of you. I have set up individual meetings with our finance team. Jikook let me know if you two would prefer to meet together or separately. Anyway, the city of Seoul may be planning to come after us for increased taxes. The plan is for us to make sure we allocate a portion of our portfolio to overseas markets. The company is well divested so even though stocks are taking a hit, we’re still relatively stable. But your individual finances need another layer of protection. Let’s get out in front of this before we’re forced into bankruptcy.

Just got word that LG is “reconsidering” our contract. This could be another one in the loss column. I’ll keep you posted.” 

Hoseok spoke next, “Taking the site down has stopped the leaked pictures from being posted. Derrick’s site hasn’t had an intrusion since Kwang put in another server and additional firewalls. The last bit he needs to complete is the HB server. He will be reinforcing those firewalls as well. He also says that he has a lead on the hacker. He wouldn’t give me any more information than that. I think at least this part of it will be over soon.” 

“That’s really good news. Especially considering all of the leaks were targeted at me and Jimin.” Jungkook said. He looked across the room at Jimin who still stared at his phone.

“We have a stakeholder meeting today to discuss our stock prices. It’s still way too early to worry about anything where that’s concerned. But if we continue on a downward trend through the end of the quarter, we will need to assess how we’re doing things. I know this is rough guys. But we’ll get through it. There are so many more Chapters to this story.” Namjoon laughed and looked at Jungkook. The members dispersed. **

 

Jimin and Jungkook arrived home. Jungkook laid on the couch and closed his eyes.  
“You look worried babe. Talk to me,” Jimin asked. He sat down on the other end of the couch and removed Jungkook’s shoes and massaged his feet.

“I AM worried. What will we do if things don’t turn around? I want to perform Jimin. I don’t want my career to be over.” Jungkook said sadly.

Jimin laughed. “You’re over reacting.”

“NO, I’m not. You heard Namjoon. This is a mess. It’s much worse than we could have ever anticipated. We could honestly be looking at the end of our careers!” Jungkook seemed frustrated with Jimin’s obtuse attitude.

“It’s been a week. Yes, the fallout is bad right now, but this will die down. All scandals start out this way. People pile on and try to jump on the “right” side of the issue. But when things settle down, no one even remembers what they were angry about. I want to perform too. It’s what I was born to do. I will perform again and so will you. Even if we have to go on a two-man tour hitting nothing but gay bars.” Jimin laughed and leaned down to kiss Jungkook’s toes.

“I guess you’re right.” Jungkook seemed a little less intense. “I like that by the way,” he smiled.

“Like what?” Jimin looked around confused.

“I like you playing with my feet. I don’t think we properly explored that on our honeymoon,” Jungkook lifted his foot up to Jimin’s mouth to make him kiss his toes again.”

“Ohh, ohhhhh. I see. A little foot fetish, have we?” Jimin began massaging both of Junkook’s feet. He kissed each of his toes individually. “You have very cute feet.”

“I have other things that are cute too.” Jungkook reversed his position so now his head was laying in Jimin’s lap. Jimin leaned down to kiss him.

“I’ve been out of your ass for less than 72 hours, I want back in. What does that mean?” Jungkook said seriously.

“I have good ass.” Jimin said in Satori. “He continued kissing Jungkook in his lap.’

There was a knock at the door. 

“No, NOOOO. Just when I was about to go on a ass diving expedition.” Jungkook crinkled his nose and complained.

“Ass diving?” Jimin laughed so loudly that his voice reverberated through the apartment. He hit Jungkook on the chest, “Why do you say these things?”

Jungkook peeled himself away from Jimin and went to open the door. He was surprised to see Kwang standing there.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” Jungkook said with surprise.

“Hey JK. Is Jimin here by any chance?” Kwang peeked around Jungkook looking for Jimin.

“Sure, he is. Come in.” Jungkook stood aside and welcomed Kwang into the apartment.

Jimin stood from the couch and offered Kwang a hollow, “Hello.”

“Jimin, can we talk alone for minute?” Kwang looked towards Jungkook with a sense of asking him for permission.

“Sure, I can leave.” Jungkook headed towards the couch to grab his shoes.

“Nope. Jungkook please don’t leave. I need you.” Jimin said soberly. “I kind of figured you would be coming to see me soon.” Jimin said to Kwang.

“Oh, so my visit isn’t a surprise?” Kwang said politely.

“Nah. You’re pretty good at what you do. I knew it was just a matter of time,” Jimin said.

“What the hell are you two talking about? What was just a matter of time?” Jimin is everything ok?" Jungkook said as he looked at both Jimin and Kwang

Jimin invited Kwang to have a seat. He walked towards the kitchen and called over his shoulder, “Kwang, would you like some tea?” Jimin asked

“Will there be poison in it?” Kwang asked.

Jimin paused dramatically and thought for a moment and then he answered, “No.” 

“Then yes, I would like some tea.” Kwang said sparingly.

Jimin boiled hot water and set it in front of Kwang with a selection of teas from which to choose. Jimin came and sat across the table from Kwang. Jungkook, feeling uneasy, sat in between them. 

Kwang busied himself with constructing his perfect cup of tea. He spoke to Jimin matter-of-factly, “I was able to isolate the server involved in the hack. I triangulated the location, level of access and the site invasion until I was able to narrow down the exact IP address. I even found a user name sitting out there on the encryption file. PJlovesJJK. Interesting name, isn’t it?” Kwang looked at Jimin and took a sip of his tea.

“Jimin, what’s he talking about? PJlovesJJK, that’s one of our usernames. What’s going on Jimin?” Jungkook sat at the edge of his seat looking dead at Jimin.

“OK, you got me. What now?” Jimin said.

“Wait a minute. Jimin what are you admitting to? What do you mean he’s got you?” Jungkook was visibly agitated.

Kwang gestured towards Jungkook, “Are you going to tell him, or should I?”

Jugnkook stood up. “Tell me what? JIMIN! JIMIN! Damnit JIMIN!”

Jimin looked down at his hands. He refused to make eye contact with Jungkook.

Kwang smiled, delivering a mini dimple explosion and looked at Jimin again, “Why did you do it Jimin? You just made matters worse by fanning the flames.”

“Yes, why did you do it JIMIN?” Jungkook asked.

“Calm down Kookie, I can explain.” Jimin looked at Jungkook. He honestly expected him to be angrier than he was but Jimin knew that he could get away with quite a bit of devilishness where Jungkook was concerned.

“Please explain, JIMIN!” Jungkook emphasized his name much too hard.

“Yes, please explain,” Kwang reiterated.

“I’m initiating a purge. Starting a revolution if you will.” Jimin looked hopefully at Jungkook.

“That makes no sense, JIMIN!” Jungkook emphasized his name hard again.

“Jungkook, we have to control our own story. We can’t allow our fans to see our love through Jae’s lies. So, I decided that if I leaked some of our love story…some of our more personal moments, ARMY would start to see how much we love each other. We aren’t just some imaginary ship. We’re real.” Jimin looked at Kwang now.

“Do you understand what I mean Kwang? We can be happy, be ourselves and be successful all at the same time. We don’t have to choose. But in order to do that, we have to have REAL fans standing beside us. We need those who love us unconditionally. We need to chase the rest away. If we sit back and allow someone else to control our fate, it could take years to purge all decenters. But if we pile it on, right now, get it all out there. Tell the absolute truth wherever we can. We can take the hit now and slowly rebuild later because there will be no more surprises.”

“Jimin, you shouldn’t have done this. You almost gave Joon a heart attack. Not to mention that embarrassing scene with me and Jae. Everyone saw me lose control and assault someone!” Jungkook said.

“Everyone also heard the horrible things Jae said about me. They needed to see your side of things. No one could blame you for attacking him after they heard what Jae said. It was your voice and your point of view that they needed to see. We have a following Jungkook. There is a HUGE following. The pictures worked. The video worked. The more pictures I leaked the more positive response we got. That’s why I kept leaking the photos. We can see the people who really love us. I tracked our trending. As the opposition falls off, we will have true fans who will stick with us forever.

“Jimin, I don’t know if this was the best way to go about this sweetheart.” Jungkook said, with softness in his voice. He was a sucker for Jimin and he couldn’t be angry with him even though he should have been.

“I didn’t expose anything about Hobi and Tae because that’s their story to tell. But this is OUR story. I had to tell our story. Please understand Jungkookie. Please?” Jimin implored Jungkook for his understanding.

Kwang spoke after a few minutes of silence, “Hobi always says that Jungkook is the hopeless romantic. But I’m starting to think it’s you. I understand Jimin. As crazy as it sounds, I understand completely.”

“Kwang what does this mean for Jimin? He’s not in any legal trouble, is he?” Jungkook asked with a bit of trepidation. Huwana would not be happy with yet another Jikook legal matter crossing her desk.

“I should have authorities arrest him right now. But I can’t. Jimin just happens to be the majority owner of the business that he hacked into. He technically just logged into his own accounts. Nothing illegal there. Now, the honesty and mistrust he created amongst his friends, is a different story.” Kwang shook his head.

“Hack is a strong word. I really kinda logged into all of the websites with my own passwords.” Jimin inhaled, shrugged his shoulders and scrunched up his face.

“Yes, I’m painfully aware. For two days, I’ve had the world’s best forensic cyber investigators running after a K-Pop star who was using his own passwords. We couldn’t figure out how the hell you were decrypting the firewalls. Thanks for the embarrassment.” Kwang laughed happily, flashing his dimples all over the place.

“You can’t tell anyone Kwang. Please.” Jimin begged.

“I can’t keep this from Hobi, Jimin.” Kwang seemed appalled that Jimin would even ask.

“Yes, you can. There is no need to upset him or Namjoon, or Soekjin or Tae. Please just keep it between us?”

“Namjoon hired me to investigate this. What do you expect me to tell him? I am damn sure not telling him that I couldn’t find the perp. Besides Hobi knows better, Namjoon knows better.” Kwang was getting a little restless.

“Please. He won’t understand,” Jimin looked so innocent.

Kwang looked at Jimin and Jungkook. He had such fondness in his heart for both of them. He really felt the love of an older brother for both of them. Kwang relented, “Jimin, it’s because of you and Jungkook that I have Hobi back in my life. I got another chance because of you two. I will forever appreciate you guys for that. I promise not to tell the other guys. And I promise not to tell Hobi…FOR NOW. I think we can let things settle down and maybe in a year or two, when he and I are safely married and he can’t get away, I will tell him the full story.” Kwang said as he smiled again.

Jungkook tilted his head toward Kwang, “So what ARE you going to tell Namjoon?”

“I’ll make up something. Don’t worry,” Kwang lifted up to leave. He was so tall that he looked as if he was going to bump his head on the ceiling. He walked through the door signaling goodbye to Jimin and Jungkook.

Kwang took out his phone to send Namjoon a text:

Kwang to Namjoon: Caught the hacker. You can breathe. This is over  
Namjoon to Kwang: Who was it? When can we prosecute?  
Kwang to Namjoon: It’s complicated. Sasaeng who was wanted on a series of other charges, can’t reveal her identity. She’s being prosecuted on the Federal level.  
Namjoon to Kwang: We won’t even get to face her in court?  
Kwang to Namjoon: Nope, this is a matter of National Security. Let’s just say, you weren’t the only victims.  
Namjoon to Kwang: Well give me her name. Surely you can give me that?  
Kwang to Namjoon: Sorry buddy, I can’t. The depths of her involvement is deep. Very dangerous stuff. The less you know the better.  
Namjoon to Kwang: Why would she target us?  
Kwang to Namjoon: You were not the only targets. Check the news, you will see a series of others who were also hit by an unknown perp. Trust me. We got her. You won’t have any more problems.  
Namjoon to Kwang: Thank you so much Kwang. You really are the best in the business.

Jungkook closed the door as Kwang walked away. He turned toward Jimin with a Fatherly look in his eyes.

“This was not good Jimin.” Jungkook said.

“I know, but you get it right?” Jimin said, praying that Jungkook understood why he did it.

“Of course, I get it. I saw it too. I noticed a considerable shift in the public opinion once you started posted our pictures and video.” Jungkook admitted. “But you betrayed your brothers. That wasn’t right.” Jungkook admonished Jimin 

“I know, but it was for the greater good?” Jimin smiled and tried to appear coy.

“A lot of very bad things have been done in the name of “the greater good.” Jungkook walked over to where Jimin was sitting and picked him up. Jimin wrapped his legs around him. “You were naughty Jimin.”

“I think I should be punished. Can I pick my punishment?” Jimin switched to Satori

“Yep.” Jungkook spoke back in Satori.

“I think a deep ass dive will teach me.” Jimin panted and started to grind slowly on Jungkook.

“Good choice, baby,” Jungkook laid Jimin gently on the bed and crawled between his legs. 

“No tour for at least a month. That means no dancing, and plenty of time to recover from whatever you want to do to me.” Jimin whispered in Jungkook's ear.

“I love you, you naughty, naughty boy.” Jungkook said. **

 

Gone were the days of talks of Billboard awards, American music awards, Kids Choice awards. OT7 were mortal once again. It was no longer a given that they were going to win everything, especially within Asia. The MMA and MAMA awards all continued to be awards for them, but the name OT7 for the remainder of 2021, did not carry the weight it once held. Streams fell a net of 60%. Endorsements that left, never returned. And for the first time in ten years, OT7’s newest album did not reach number one on the charts. It did make a respectable #2 and that was good enough for the members. The one thing that never changed was the commitment from ARMY with attending their shows. Even after taking a brief hiatus for a couple of months to allow the threats to die down, OT7 continued to fill stadiums around the world. The fans who left, were fake fans. The fans who stayed were fans who would love them forever. Fans who stayed demanded their happiness and cheered for it. For the first time in ten years, OT7 had the best of both worlds.

And just as Jimin predicted, once old fans rolled off; new fans rolled on. The purge of the toxic fandom was complete. Those who held them to an unsustainable standard disappeared into the shadows of lesser K-Pop bands. The new breed of OT7 fans loved them for who they were. 

As 2022 came around, Jikook became an absolute fan favorite. They starred in their own reality show where fans were given a behind the scenes look at their marriage. In February of that year, to celebrate their 1st anniversary, Jimin surprised Jungkook with a 4-bedroom penthouse on the North side of Seoul. It was one of the most luxurious buildings in the city. With bittersweet emotions, they moved out of the apartment complex with the members and struck it out on their own.

The year of February 2022 also ushered in a new surprise. Hosoek and Kwang came forward to publicly announce their relationship. It was never a huge secret, but it was a big step for Kwang to risk his entire career and his position in the industry to recognize his gay partner. They announced their engagement soon after.

By November of 2022, Yoongi and Huwana were married. Although Yoongi chose to keep his marriage private, it was not because he felt threatened to do so. Huwana was a private person and Yoongi wanted to respect her wish to keep their marriage confidential and out of the public eye. She didn’t want her marriage to a famous K-Pop star to affect her professional stature. She wanted everyone to judge her for her work, not because of who she was married to.

Tae and KJ were still dating. Yeontan was now spending his days and nights with KJ whenever Tae traveled. The three of them became a little family. In December of 2022, Tae and KJ stared in a K-drama entitled, “The wandering hearts”. It was their first time working together on a full script since they started dating. The film garnered critical acclaim and made both of them instant successes at the Box Office.

 

And Namjoon was dating. More specifically Namjoon was dating A LOT. He became known as the George Clooney of South Korea for his International Playboy status. Because his schedule was so busy, he chose not to settle down with one woman. But in the back of his mind, he knew it was just a matter of time before he found “the one”. In the meantime, he enjoyed the search.

By January of 2023, OT7 was back on top. Record sales were booming, streams were back up and they were once again topping the charts. The fandom, once almost dissipated by their dating scandal and gay scandal, bounced back with over 20million registered ARMY members. Endorsements were back up and all seven members were wealthy beyond their wildest dreams. Jimin and Jungkook now led the division of HB agency that trained, scouted and debuted new talent. The newest member of the super boy band, ‘Two Step’ was none other than Soujin’s little brother Anderson. He was now a heartthrob and a major Idol. Two Step was quick on the heels of OT7 for becoming the newest “it” band. They were hugely popular in the United States and had already garnered multiple awards there.

But even with all of the happiness and contentment the members were experiencing, there were still challenges that threatened to destroy it all. The members had to admit to themselves that years of touring with little to no breaks had wreaked havoc on their bodies. They were still young men but each of them suffered from some chronic malady or another. It was during one of their more candid meetings when Yoongi finally spoke up and said what everyone was thinking. They could always count on Yoongi to say the difficult things that had to be said

“I’m fucking tired. I’ve literally been touring almost nonstop for ten years. I walk like an old man. I’ve already got the onset of arthritis in both of my knees from all the years of pounding. I’m on the bottom when I fuck cause I’m just too damn sore to do much of anything for my wife. It’s always the next schedule, the next schedule, the next schedule, when are we going to take a break; a real break? Not just four months off, I mean a real break?” Yoongi was agitated and exasperated. His tone may have been harsher than he intended, but he was happy to get it off of his chest.

“Both Jimin and I can barely lift our shoulders at times,” Jungkook was trying to add to Yoongi’s argument by agreeing with him on the worsening of old injuries.

“Nope, that was because you got shot, can’t blame that on OT7,” Tae interjected. 

Everyone laughed, even Jungkook. Jimin slapped Tae in the back of the head.

“Finish your thought babe,” Jimin said as he flirted with his husband openly by running his hand up his thigh and resting it on his crotch.

“Jimin, I can’t concentrate when you do that. Anyway, our shoulders are not getting any better. They could use a rest. I’m also starting to have back pain more often

“That’s because you pick up Jimin and cradle him in your arms every day, can’t blame that on OT7 either,” Tae interjected again.

“Shut Up, Tae,” Jimin covered his mouth as he laughed loudly at Tae’s antics. He hit him again in the back of the head.

“Yoongi and Jungkook are right. There are times when I can’t even walk because I’m in so much pain – SHUT UP TAE DON’T EVEN SAY IT,” Jimin warned as he burst into laughter again.

The rest of the members laughed also. “You kinda walked right into that one Jiminie,” Soejkin said.

Tae laughed through shut lips, spitting all over Yoongi as he tried to contain himself.

Hoseok, who was like a different person these days, spoke to Namjoon, “I think what we are trying to say is that, we need some substantial time off to heal.- to have personal lives - to enjoy our spouses. We have more money than we can ever dream of, we don’t need to keep touring right away. Or we could just do local tours around Asia for the next couple of years, so that we are doing simple overnight trips and not month-long trips. Our merchandising and endorsements are doing so well that we could live off of those dividends alone for the next two years. The fans will be there. As long as we give them new content, videos, RUN episodes, Jikook living episodes, and all of that stuff, they will be perfectly happy. They won’t be upset if they have to wait a couple of years for a world tour.”

"Since SK has eliminated the military service requirement, we now have more time. We can slow the pace of this roller coaster a bit and savor the smell of the roses. At the beginning of our career, that pending military service is what drove everything. Now that has been eliminated, we need to find different drivers for how we operate." Seokjin said proudly.

The seven continued to talk for a couple of hours. At the end of the conversation they had come to a surprising agreement: OT7 would be taking a hiatus for the next three years. They would continue to create new music as well as do local stage tours in Asian countries. They also would film new episodes of all of their reality series’. The only thing they were eliminating were the arduous world tours that had physically beaten them down so severely.

They all left the meeting happy and with a sense of peace. They were extremely satisfied with their decision. Jimin and Jungkook held hands and walked to Jungkook’s brand new 2024 BMW X6, a gift from Jimin for Jungkook’s birthday. They hopped in. 

“Let’s go home,” Jungkook smiled.


	35. Kookies in the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it. Enjoy!

# Chapter 35 – Kookie’s in the Bed

 

The year is 2023. Jimin and Jungkook are in the kitchen of their beautiful 4-bedroom penthouse.   

“Jimin what are we saying?  Are we really going to do this?”  Jungkook scratched his head in disbelief.

“I think we’re doing this.  It’s what we both want very much. It’s what we’ve both wanted for a long time. The timing couldn’t be better. We’ve got the next three years on hiatus for OT7.  By the time we go back out on tour he or she will be old enough to go with us.  We’ll just book tutors and nannies to help us.  We’ll spend the infant years here in our home, so he or she will get a sense of home.  I mean, right?”  Jimin looked at Jungkook hoping for reassurance.

“It’s a dream come true for me Jimin.  I’ll be honest, when we first got married, I was scared that maybe you would change your mind about this,”   Jungkook said.

“Change my mind?  I LOVE kids and… sit down Babe.  Do you remember a few years ago, we got into one of or many arguments and in the middle of our fight, we ended up running into each other in the park?  You were there with Ki.  She was barely two years old at the time.  You were sitting on the bench reading to her.  You stroked her hair and kissed her mittens and showered her with love.  That was the day that I knew.  Jungkook I knew then that you had to be a Father.  You were meant to be a blessing to a child of your own and I wanted that child to be mine.  For years my biggest fear has been the possibility of denying you that privilege because of the nature of our relationship – because you fell in love with another man who can’t give you a child.  But now, things are different and we have options.  

I would never change my mind about wanting to be the Father of your children.  I just need to know that we are in this together Jungkook; no doubts, no hesitations, no turning back,” Jimin said as he looked carefully into Jungkook’s eyes.

“Together-Baam.  But I will admit to being a little scared.  I mean US as parents?  You and me.  I’m pretty sure we played hide and seek last Friday.”  Jungkook crinkled his eyebrow in a look of anxiousness.

“Yes, we played naked hide and seek.  The person who lost had to give the other a blow job while standing upside down. That’s hardly a child’s game Jungkook.” Jimin laughed heartily.  Jungkook laughed too and decided to pick another example.

“Well, I still eat cookies in the bed.”  Jungkook giggled.

“Yes, about that, can we talk that through?  Because those are silk Moroccan sheets and….” Jimin began.

“Not now Babe, later, we can talk about that later.”  Jungkook frowned.  “You’re being intentionally obtuse.  My point is, we’re still in our twenties.  Are we mature enough to have a kid without accidently forgetting to feed it or something?  I’m nervous,”  Jungkook gulped.

“Jungkookie, if we feed it when we feed you, it should be quite the little plump pig.  Yes, we’re going to make mistakes.  But our love will over shadow our mistakes everytime. Now be honest, is that really all you’re worried about?”  Jimin said tenderly.

“I don’t want to hurt it. I already love it more than I love myself.”  Jungkook looked down imaginatively as if staring at his baby.

“JUNGKOOK!!!!!!”  Jimin was practically screaming. “I just had a thought!  UNCLE TAE-TAE!  We’re going to make Tae an Uncle!”  

Jungkook clapped his hands and threw his head back in laughter, “He will be the best uncle on the face of the earth.” Jungkook and Jimin were very pleased with that thought. All worry and trepidation disappeared from the conversation.

Jimin walked up to Jungkook and sat on his lap.  He stared deeply into his eyes.  “So, we’re doing this?”  Jimin asked again.

Jungkook put his arms around Jimin and kissed him, “YES.  Let’s have our baby.” **

Jimin and Jungkook spent the next three months engrossed in research.  How exactly did two gay men have a baby?  They covered everything from adoptions to foster parents to surrogates.  They even looked into adopting from Africa or Russia.  None of the routes were easy.  Even as progressive as things were becoming, the idea of two gay men adopting a child was heavily frowned upon.

They searched and searched.  Jungkook threw everything he had into finding a way to make it happen.  He repeatedly came up short and his frustration was staring to grow.  When he did come across a promising lead, it was quickly dashed by some homophobe who refused to assist them with moving forward.  

It was the end of the day on a Friday night.  Jungkook had been up since 4am KST combing through journals.  He was sitting at the kitchen table with his head lying on a pile of books about adoption.  Jimin, who had been at the studio laying down tracks for his subunit project with Yoongi, entered and took a seat next to him.  Jungkook appeared to be sobbing.

“Oh Jungkookie.  It’s overwhelming, I know baby, but we can’t lose hope.”  Jimin rubbed Jungkook’s back and kissed him on the back of his head.

“Do you know how many times I’ve called the National Adoption counsel to ask for help?”  Jungkook turned to Jimin fully expecting an answer.

“How many?”  Jimin asked cautiously.

“Thirty-two.  Thirty-two fucking times and guess what?   No one is interested in helping a gay man adopt a baby in Japan or Russia or China.  All I get is the run around.  I get placed on hold, I get hung up on.  I get ignored.  The minute they find out that I have a husband, I am instantly deemed unfit to have a baby.”  Jungkook knocked the pile of books over in frustration.

Jimin massaged Jungkook’s back and laid on his shoulder.  “Jungkook-ah, no one said this was going to be easy.  Let me tell you a little story.  It’s about a beautiful couple who met in a boy bad and fell in love against all odds.  They survived death, scandal, public ridicule, and homophobic haters.  And despite their best attempts to self-sabotage their own relationship, they survived each other.”  Jimin giggled.  

Jungkook smiled slightly too.  Jimin could see the glistening on Jungkook’s cheek where tears had fallen.  Jimin lifted Jungkook’s chin like he had so many times before.  He stared deeply into his large brown expressive eyes and he reminded him,

“Do you know how much shit we’ve been through?  Do you know how many miracles had to happen just for us to be here today?  We’ve got money.  We’ve got power.  We’ve got National acclaim and we’re MOTIVATED.  Nothing is going to stop us.  If anyone can do this, we can.”  Jimin was very definitive in his declaration.   He pressed his forhead against Jungkook’s and held it there, “I love you Daddy,”  he said.

Jimin considered the matter closed and then changed the subject.

“Now, listen,” Jimin continued, “I – I need to talk to you.”  

No sooner had Jimin spoke the words, the doorbell rang.

“Ohh shit, what time is it?”  Jimin swore looking completely off guard.

“It’s 5pm, why?  Are you expecting someone?  Who’s at the door?”  Jungkook was confused.

“I’ll get it.  I’ll be right back - but Babe, promise me you’ll keep an open mind.”  Jimin shouted with his voice fading as he left the room and headed for the front door. 

 “An open mind?  About what?”  Jungkook thought. 

He had no idea what Jimin was referencing.  Nor did he really want to know.  It had been a shitty last few months as they slowly watched the hopes of every having a baby of their own fade away.  They always knew it would be tough to be a married gay couple, but sometimes, it was too much to bare.  Jungkook never for a moment regretted his marriage, but he did often regret not being more prepared for the challenges they would face as a gay couple in South Korea.

Jungkook heard footsteps approaching.  He looked up and was stunned to see the person standing next to Jimin.

“Soujin?” Jungkook said in complete surprise.

“Hi Kookles!”  Soujin said as she smiled at Jungkook with a warm, loving, happy grin that Jungkook adored.

“What are you doing here?” Jungkook was amazed.

“I invited her.  We ran into each other at the coffee shop and we started talking and uh...she-she lives here now.  She moved from Busan and she doesn’t really have any family here so I thought it would be nice for her to come over and have dinner.”  Jimin said nervously.

“Jiminie what’s wrong with you?  Why are you acting strange?”  Jungkook went to hug Soujin.

“What’s up Kookles?”  She sauntered over and embraced Jungkook.   Soujin really was a very beautiful woman.  After the initial shock wore off, Jungkook realized it was nice to see her again.  He was happy to have her there as a welcome distraction from his baby woes. 

Soujin looked healthy. She was back to her old self.  Her hair which had always hung down to her waist, was much shorter now.  The length of her hair now stopped a few inches below her bosom.  The left side was dyed a deep purple.  The left side was dyed golden yellow and her long cropped bangs were red.  She was wearing a short, pleated, plaid skirt with six-inch knee-high boots and fish net stockings.  Her eyes were a golden yellow to match the left side of her hair.  She had perfect pouty lips and high cheek bones.  The casual observer would easily mistake her for a model.  Someone meeting her for the first time would never guess that she was one of the top Nurse’s in Seoul.  Soujin liked to party and she had a special propensity for pop Idols. But she was also a very hard worker and extremely gifted at healing patients.  Somehow, she managed her duality with perfect balance. 

Jimin and Soujin were particularly close.  It didn’t start that way.  Through a series of strange k-drama style events, they found a unique connection.  Jungkook was never able to explain what lived between Jimin and Soujin; he could feel it though.  The thing that lived between them had a strong, heavy, sensual, presence.  Jungkook found it pleasurable, almost erotic at times to watch the two of them together.  It was always Jungkook’s assertion that in a different time, in a different place, in a different world, in a different lifetime, the two of them, Soujin and Jimin, would have been soulmates.  They may have even been in love.  But today, in this present world, they were just intimate friends who had a special connection.

Jimin and Jungkook ordered in from their favorite Chinese take-out.  They all sat at the table and conversed excitedly about their adventures since they last saw each other at the wedding.  

“Soujin, I am really impressed with how beautiful you look.  And you look so healthy and happy.  Are you happy?”  Jungkook asked tenderly.

“Yes.  For the first time in a long time, I am really happy.” Soujin smiled.

“I take it that means that therapy has gone well?”  Jimin asked, trying to echo Jungkook’s sentiment of being sensitive.

“Thanks in no small part to you two, I was able to work through some really heavy shit with my therapist.  My issues with Jackson started long before I shot him and killed him.”  Soujin could see both Jungkook and Jimin look down in discomfort when she mentioned the killing of her brother.  She continued talking, “Guys, its ok.  I’m at peace with what happened.  It was a no win situation that I didn’t create.  My intention was to save Jackson’s life, not take it.  Jackson put his death into motion, not me.  I think the challenge for me right now is winning back my parents.  They say all the right things, they avoid openly blaming me for anything.  But the truth is, I killed their beloved son.  No, correction, drugs killed their beloved son, but I’m the walking living breathing reminder of that, you know?  Mom tries hard.  Dad, well dad can’t really hide his pain.  It’s been two years. I feel like I lost them two years ago.  But - they’re in therapy too, at the suggestion of my Therapist.  I have high hopes that time will heal us.  For right now, it’s mostly just me and Anderson…when he’s in town.

But, yes,  my Therapist was ahh-mazing.  He helped me work through stuff my feelings of guilt and shame.  I can’t thank you enough for insisting that I go.  We were together for two years before I fucked him and he had to stop seeing me.”  Soujin said passively.

“Whoa, rewind, you what?” Jimin asked in disbelief.

“I think she said she fucked him,” Jungkook said unnecessarily.  He was smiling mischievously.

“Soujin, you can’t have sex with your Therapist.  That’s against like every law that exists on earth!”  Jimin said in a lecturing tone.

“Calm down Daddy.  We were almost at the end of our sessions anyway. He felt that I had made so much progress that he was going to refer me to a less “crisis centered’ therapist anyway.” Soujin didn’t see why Jimin was so concerned. 

“Anyway, my new Therapist is just as good.  She’s picking up the smaller pieces where my old Therapist left off.  She mostly gives me “checkups” to make sure I am staying on track and handling any bad emotions that may creep up.”  Soujin picked up an egg roll and broke it open with her chopsticks.

“Great.  So, this one is a female. We won’t have to worry about you fucking this one.”  Jimin said sternly.

“No.  Not yet, but I’m working on it.  She’s hot as fuck,”  Soujin said teasingly to Jimin.

Jungkook was floored. He laughed so hard that he beat both fists on the table and then held his sides.

“Soujin!” Jimin whined. “We were making such progress.” They all laughed.  This seemed to be Jimin’s signature line.  There was always a point in the conversation when Jimin would feel particularly disappointed by something Soujin said or did.

Jimin, as only Jimin could, engaged both Soujin and Jungkook in recounting fond memories of Jackson.  Somehow Jimin knew that it would bring peace and contentment to both Soujin and Jungkook to have another opportunity to display the Jackson that they all loved. The conversation created a moment of joy.  The three of them bonded in a way they never had before.  Jimin, the master communicator, flexed his super power that evening.

“So Soujin,” Jimin moved the topic in another direction, “do you want to tell Jungkook about our little idea, or shall I?”  

“By all means Daddy, this is your Rodeo.  I’m just a cowboy,” Soujin responded

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how Rodeo’s fit here.  Does this mean you want me to tell him or that you’re going to tell him?  I’m confused.”  Jimin shrugged his shoulders and winced.

Soujin shook her head in frustration, “You tell him Daddy.  You tell him.” 

“Um Babe,” Jimin looked at Jungkook.

Jungkook knew that look all too well.  It typically was the look of trouble.  It typically was the look of “Jimin’s about to tell me something that’s going to piss me off.”

 “My sweet, sweet…” Jimin’s empty words danced around.

“Get to it Jimin.”  Jungkook wasn’t in the mood for bullshit. 

Jimin went for it and just blurted it out, “Soujin has agreed to be our surrogate.” 

“Jimin.  May I speak to you privately?” Jungkook got up and whisked around the corner so quickly that Jimin had to jog slightly to catch him.  Before Jimin even had a chance to speak, Jungkook unloaded.

“Are you out of your mind?  Why would you even ask her to do that? We can’t use her as a surrogate.  Jimin are you thinking?  Are you even thinking?  Yes, she’s a great person and we owe her our lives, but this is too much to ask of her.  She’s already been through enough.  Now we’re going to rip a baby out of her arms?  What’s wrong with you? I want a baby too Jimin, but HER?  And don’t even get me started on her weird ass obsession with K-Pop stars!” Jungkook was careful not to be too harsh.  He really needed Jimin to understand that this was a bad idea.

“Look, I know she’s a bit untraditional.  But so are we.  She OFFERED to do this.  I didn’t ask. She’s a beautiful person Jungkook, and you know it.  She’s dealing with the death of her brother better than we are!  You can’t dismiss her.”

“Jimin, she’s wearing a tank top that says, “I BEND OVER FOR IDOLS!”  Is this really the kind of person that we want carrying our child?”  Jungkook was barely feigning a whisper.

Jimin placed his hands on either side of Jungkook’s face.  He spoke directly into him, “She’s healthy.  She’s young.  She’s beautiful. She’s willing.  She even went to the Doctor and had a full screen of tests before making the offer.  She believes in us Jungkook. She believed in us before we even believed in ourselves.  She wants nothing in return, just to give us a baby.”  Plus, she hates kids, so we know that she won’t be attached or ever want custody.” 

“Ohh hell NO!  I hate kids.  You don’t EEEEEEEEVER have to worry about me wanting that grubby creature.”  Soujin yelled from the other room.

Jungkook couldn’t help but smile a bit.  Jimin broke out into a full laugh.  

“I guess our private conversation, was not so private?”  Jungkook lowered his head slightly embarrassed, slightly irritated.

“Nope.  Nope, it is not.”  Soujin confirmed. “May I?”  Soujin appeared from her abandoned seat at the table. 

“Look, I may be a bit different.  But how I live my life is my business and it will never be reflected upon how YOU raise YOUR child.  I am just being a vessel of delivery.  Once we download the creature, it’s yours and I go.”  Soujin explained.

“What’s in this for you?  I mean, who offers to carry a baby for nine months for someone else?”  Jungkook was still a bit suspicious.

 “You still don’t get it, do you?  You two are an openly gay couple from the biggest boy band in the world. And you’ve been open about your love for years, even when it wasn’t cool to do so.  Do you know how many lives you have changed?  How many lives you have saved just by refusing to lie?  Refusing to back down?  Refusing to give up?  You’re modern day heroes in world where heroes are lacking.  I love you two.  I love you for who you are and what you have done.  And now you’re breaking more boundaries and setting even high standards.  You are paving the way for change in this antiquated SK society.  I want to be a part of that guys.  I want to help you achieve your dreams because it’s what you deserve.  I know this hasn’t been easy. People have tried to destroy you just because of you being you. You fought every step of the way.  I want to fight with you. It really is just that simple you dorks.”  Soujin went back to the table, crossed her thin pale legs and began rummaging through the remainder of the moo-shoo pork with her fingers.

A teary eyed Jimin looked at Jungkook.  Jungkook had tears falling from his eyes.

“Ok Soujin.”  Jungkook said as he choked back tears.  “We accept your offer.  We greatly appreciate your offer.”    

Jimin and Jungkook both rushed over to her where she was sitting and wrapped their arms around her. She elbowed both of them to get them off.

“Woo-Hoo” said Soujin dryly.  “Now let’s talk logistics. Which one of you is going to be the bio daddy?  Give me 20 minutes and I’ll rock your world.  We can tie this up in a nice neat bow and I’ll leave here gooooooood and pregnant.  I’m ovulating you know?” 

Although Soujin was speaking to both of them, she was staring at Jimin like he was a piece of Filet Minot.  Jimin returned her glare with mild interest.  He was trying to decipher if Soujin was serious.  As an added layer of protection, he stepped slightly behind Jungkook.

Jungkook stood in between them and made some decisions, “So maybe we’ll slow this down huh?  Soujin, let’s head to the Doctor first thing tomorrow and get you booked for fertility treatments.  I also think it’s a good idea if we use an anonymous donor egg instead of your eggs.  Using your eggs would make you the biological mother and I think that would make things much more complicated than they need to be.”  Jungkook was well read on the issue of surrogacy.  He had the knowledge at his fingertips and he was ready to use it.

“So, we’re not going to do this the old-fashioned way?  BUMMER.”  Soujin teased as she licked at Jimin while rubbing her nipple.

Jimin hid himself further behind Jungkook in order to avoid Soujin’s continued glare.  He spoke in a muted voice as he talked into Jungkook’s shoulder, “I also think that Jungkook and I need time to decide a few things.  I believe you bring up some good points that we haven’t considered Soujin.” Jimin was growing uncomfortable because he still couldn’t determine if Soujin was serious or not.

 “Guys, I’m kidding.  I’m kidding.  I mean I’m down to do it if that’s what you need. Hell, I’ll take you both at the same time…if that’s what you need.  What kind of sex is that?  Would you do me while he, does you?  Or would you both do me?  Hm?”  Soujin burst out laughing at her crass sense of humor.

“Jiminie, HER?  Are you sure?”  Jungkook whispered again.

“I’m KIDDING you dorks. Kidding. Kidding. Kidding.  But on a serious note, ever since Jimin and I talked, I have been laser focused on preparing to carry this baby.  I’ve stopped taking my birth control pills.  I’ve sworn off all guys…even Idols.  No Liquor and no junk food.  I have been very committed.  I’ve even been taking prenatal vitamins religiously because I read that doing so can greatly increase your chances of the insemination sticking the first time.  I hope both of you know that this isn’t cheap.  My research says that a typical insemination can cost upwards to $30k US, so be prepared to spend in case this doesn’t go well the first round.  Make sure you take great care in studying the source of your donor egg.  They give you a full profile.  Read it and have the embryo tested to confirm the accuracy.  What?  Why are you staring at me?  Oh don’t be so shocked you dorks.  I’m a fucking Nurse remember?  I know things.  If you’re ready, let’s get it.”  Soujin ended with a big beautiful smile.  Her red bangs fell into her eyes and she laughed at a stunned Jungkook and Jimin.

Soujin’s apartment was just a few blocks away from Jimin and Jungkook.  It was snowing outside so the two decided to walk her back to her home. Jimin wanted a chance to play in the snow as they went.

They walked her up to her apartment and gave her a big hug.  Jungkook leaned down to her stomach, “Goodnight my wittle woaf of bread,” Jungkook giggled.

“DUDE, there’s nothing in there but moo shoo pork and gas.”  Soujin reminded Jungkook that she wasn’t pregnant yet.  Jungkook frowned. He was obviously getting a little ahead of himself.

“Jungkook step away from Soujin’s stomach please.” Jimin said, slightly amused.

“I guess…we’ll see you in the morning?  We’ll call you once we have the Doctor’s appointment scheduled.  Then we will send a Limo to pick you up.  Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds great guys. Love you Kookles, love you Daddy,”  She entered her apartment and closed the door.

Jimin and Jungkook jumped up and down in her hallway stifling their screams of joy.


	36. The Surrogate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. We all knew when Soujin was chosen to be the surrogate that it would be a bumpy and hilarious ride. Follow me as I lead you on the journey of the first four months of Soujin's pregnancy. Enjoy!

#  Chapter 36 – The Surrogate

**_2 Months_ **

Kimmie watched Soujin as she plopped down at the Nurse’s station. 

“Oh Jinny, you look horrible.  Can I get you some Ginger Ale or rice or something to calm your stomach?” Kimmie said as she gave Jinny a partial hug.

Soujin was out of breath, “I hate this thing, it hates me. This is strictly a professional relationship.  We have NO love for each other.”  Soujin jumped up from her desk again and ran towards the Ladies room.

“Ahhh, Nurse Killjoy, how are you today?”  Jungkook appeared at the Nurse’s station holding a bouquet of pink Roses.  He slid behind the counter and gave Nurse Kimmie Shue, aka Nurse Killjoy, a kiss on the cheek.  “These are for you.”  He handed her the roses.  “Where’s Soujin?”  Jungkook looked around for her.

“Puke-ing, as normal,”  Nurse Shue said, “You just missed her.  Thank you for the Roses Jeon Jungkook.  You don’t have to do this.  Every time you come to visit Jinny, you bring me a present also.  Why is that?”

“Because you saved my life and Jimin’s life too.  I don’t forget heroes very easily.”  Jungkook said.  Jungkook smiled as he saw Soujin coming around the corner to sit back in her seat.  “Oh Soujin, you look terrible.  My goodness, is your skin supposed to be that green color?”  Jungkook said concerned.

“What the hell do you want Kookles?”  Soujin turned her back on him and turned to her computer at her desk.

“Language Soujin, he or she can hear you,”  Jungkook attempted to shoosh Jinny.

“Do I look like I give TWO fucks if this beast can hear me or not?”  Soujin was very cranky.

“I bought you some lunch.  Nothing that will upset your stomach.”  Jungkook smiled and began unpacking the beautiful lunch he made for her.

“Everything upsets my stomach you clown.  I’M PREGNANT,”  Soujin raised her voice.  An elderly man walking by the Nurse’s station with a walker, shooshed her again.  She rolled her eyes at the old man and threw a notepad at him. 

Soujin was wearing contacts that literally made her pupils fuchsia pink.  The overall look gave her the appearance of an evil rabbit.  Her hair was now fully black with pink just on the very tips.  Her figure was svelte but she had just the tiniest puffiness around her waist; something akin to eating too much at a buffet.

Nurse Shue tried to defend Jungkook, “Soujin, I know you’re hormonal but you’re being so rude to Jungk…,”

“Blahh-blahhh,” Soujin rolled her eyes. She wasn’t interested in hearing anything Kimmie had to say.

 Nurse Shue pressed on to continue her sentence, “Jungkook, and he doesn’t dese…”

“Blah-Blah-Blah,”  Soujin interrupted again, like a child.

“He loves you.  He came all the way here to bring you lun…” Kimmie tried again.

“Blaaahhhhhhhhhh!  If he really loved me, he’d take this beast and GO!”  Soujin was not in a good mood.

“It’s ok Nurse Shue.  Don’t worry. I can handle this.  Soujin, I am excusing your behavior because you are carrying my love child.  But when all of this is over, we need to talk.” Jungkook burst into laughter.  He crouched down beside where Soujin was sitting so that he was face to face with her belly.  “I love you my little bread loaf,” he said to Soujin’s stomach as he smacked her belly button with a big kiss. “And I love you too Momma,”  He said as he kissed Soujin on the forehead. He gathered himself and started down the hallway.

“I love you too Kookles.  Thanks for lunch,”  Soujin said quietly so that Jungkook could barely hear her.

“You’re welcome,” he said as he walked through the exit doors of the hospital.

**_3 Months_ **

Anderson used his key to let himself into Soujin’s apartment. It was after 2am and he didn’t want to wake a pregnant Soujin.  She was very grumpy these days and he didn’t want to get an ear full about disturbing her sleep.

Anderson, the lead dancer and lead singer of the group '2-step', was a hugely popular Idol.  More than 80% of his time was spent traveling, so when he got to finally come home, he truly relished the time.  Anderson missed his sister.  Although they went through a tough time after Jackson’s death, they eventually found their way back to each other.  Jimin, one of Anderson’s mentors, insisted that Anderson receive therapy as a part of his contract with HB Agency.  He wanted to make sure that all of his mentees were mentally strong.  This was particularly important for Anderson, considering the trauma he experienced.  Being in the therapy greatly healed his relationship with his sister.  Nowadays, she was his best friend.

Soujin was laying on the couch.  She had a barf bag laying on her chest as she slept.  Anderson could see the ever so slight bump where Jimin and Jungkook’s baby was hanging out and relaxing.

Anderson tried to tiptoe past her to get to his room, but he bumped into a chair that was in the middle of the floor and caused it to go crashing to the ground.

Soujin’s eyes popped open.  She looked around startled.

“Andy, it’s you.  Thank goodness.  You scared me.  Why are you here so late?  I expected you hours ago.  I even cooked your dinner.  It’s fucking cold now.”  Soujin said as she let out a huge yawn.

“I know.  Sorry sis. Weather is bad.  We got stuck on the tarmac for two hours waiting to exit the plane at the airport.  On top of that, my Uber got lost.  It’s been a rough night.  I didn’t mean to wake you.  I’m sorry.” Anderson apologized.  “Can I help you get back to bed?”  He offered.

“Damn boy, I’m loving the teal hair!”  Soujin smiled happily at Anderson while she stood up and gave him a bear hug.

“Thanks.  The stylists and HB come up with all kinds of crazy colors for our hair.  You would think we were OT7 part 2, the way they style us sometimes.  We have to remind them that we are our own group with our own identity.  Jimin and Jungkook are really good and helping us push that message.”  Anderson blushed slightly at his sister’s compliment.

He threw his luggage on the ground and fell into the chair that he knocked over earlier.  Even in a state of exhaustion, Anderson had stunning looks just like his brother and sister.

“I see that little baby growing.  How’s it been? How are you?”  Anderson asked Soujin.  His eyes were full of love and pride for his sister.

“I’m fucking dying.  Pretty sure this kid is going to kill me.”  Soujin looked down at her stomach and emphasized the word “kill me” to make sure that baby Jeon Park could hear her.  The Doctor says my morning sickness is worse than average. He couldn’t give me a reason why. He says it just happens to some women. Lucky fucking me, right?  BUT, he has promised that around month six, it should clear up and I should feel better. Until then, me and this kid battle to the death.”  Soujin snarled at her belly.

“Wow, so it’s a lot more than you bargained for huh?  I’m so sorry Jinny.  How long did it take you to get pregnant?”  Anderson asked out of curiosity.

“It took a while.  We had to try 3 times with a brief waiting period between each attempt. My body just didn’t accept the first two implants.  The look on Jimin and Kookles' faces each time we got a negative pregnancy test was just heartbreaking. I honestly didn’t think Kookles was going to make it through the process.  It took too much out of him emotionally you know?  It wasn’t easy on me either.  I was being pumped full of hormones, fertility drugs and spending 75% of my time in Doctors’ offices.  Thank goodness, I work at the hospital.  And then the third attempt was like a miracle.  I got pregnant immediately.  Now here I sit, with this growing inside of me.”  Soujin grabbed her barf bag and heaved heavily. “Hm, guess that was a false alarm.” 

Anderson sat up on the edge of his seat.  He needed to see Soujin clearly for what he was about to ask her.  “Jinny. I need to ask you something.  You have to tell me the honest truth ok?”

“Ok, I promise.  You know I don’t lie,”  Soujin said.

“Can you give this baby up?  I mean, when he or she is born, are you going to be able to hand this child over to Jimin and Jungkook and walk away? Let me just flat out say it. Are you going to want a role in this baby's life once it's born?”  Anderson was so afraid to ask this question.  But he needed to know where Soujin’s head was. She was placing herself in a vulnerable position by agreeing to be a surrogate.  The emotional toll that it could take on her, was not to be taken lightly.

“Custody! HELL NO!  I. DON’T. WANT. THIS. KID.  I have a life.  I want my life back.  I put it on hold in order to help out friends who I love dearly.  But I don’t want their baby.  I hate kids.  If it makes you feel better, Jimin has insisted that I remain in therapy throughout the pregnancy to make sure that I discuss my feelings and work through any “surprises” that may pop up.  So far, it’s been pretty consistent.  I hate kids. I don’t want this one.  The sooner this is over, the better.”  Soujin said.  She looked at Anderson as if he had three heads.

“Whew.  Sorry. I had to ask.”  Anderson laughed.  Soujin laughed with him.  They spent the next few hours catching up on Anderson’s life as an Idol.

“Jeez, it’s after 5am KST, I better go to bed.  I’m off tomorrow, thank goodness.”  Soujin got up from the couch and walked towards her bedroom.

“I love you Jinny, I’ve missed you.”  Anderson told his sister.

“I love you too boy.” Jinny said as she threw up the peace sign over her shoulder.

**_4 Months_ **

“Why the fuck don’t these fit?”  Soujin swore to herself.  She needed to get dressed quickly.  Jimin was on his way over and she really didn’t want to greet him in her pajamas.

“Hm.  These are the same jeans I just wore two weeks ago.”  Soujin tugged and tugged at her jeans, trying to pull them over her hips and stomach.  She had no success. “Hm?” 

Soujin concluded that her jeans shrunk in the wash.  She waddled over to her desk with her jeans stuck around her thighs.  The front drawer of the desk is where she kept her large scissors.  She took the scissors out and cut two deep vertical slits in the waist band on both sides of her jeans.  She tried again to pull them on.  They still wouldn’t come all the way up her hips.  She made the slits longer and a little wider. Her underwear was showing on the left side where she had made the cut. 

“Ahhh, that’s better.”  Finally, she was able to pull her jeans up passed her waist and stomach. Her favorite T-Shirt had a picture of two men who looked suspiciously similar to Jimin and Jungkook, having sex. She slid the t-shirt on and considered herself dressed.  She threw in some blue contact lenses, pulled a brush through her hair and waited anxiously for Jimin to show up.

Her doorbell rang.  Soujin rushed to let Jimin in.

“Hello – well look what we have here.  Your beauty is stunning.  Your glow is lighting up the gloomy skies.  Pregnancy agrees with you.”  Jimin gushed over Soujin as soon as she opened the door.

Soujin knew full well that Jimin was exaggerating.  Still, she was thrilled to be complemented by such a gorgeous man.  Soujin blushed a light shade of red.  She stood aside and invited Jimin into her apartment.

Jimin came in with bags upon bags of groceries hanging from his arms.

“I knew you probably were too sick to go shopping, so I picked up a few things for you. I know Anderson is here visiting and he eats more than Jungkook.  You will need plenty of food in the house for you, Anderson and the baby.  Anderson told me to tell you that he is at practice. Jungkook is running practice today, so expect him to be there awhile.  He’s not very light on the trainees these days.  Ok, let me start putting the food awa….OH GOD SOUJIN!  What’s on your shirt?”  Jimin screamed when he saw the image of him and his husband having graphic sexual intercourse on Soujin’s shirt.

“What is that?  Is that me and Jungkook?  You can’t wear that?  How?  Where did you?”  Jimin was highly agitated and turning red.

“It’s an artist's rendering.  It’s not you.  But it looked like you and I thought it was hot, so I purchased it.  I think it’s pretty cool,”  Soujin defended her shirt.

“You can’t wear that ever in life, ever.  Promise me you’ll throw that away.”  Jimin said.

“FYI, I wore this to the Nurse’s team dinner last weekend.   It was a hit, everybody loved it.  So, you’re worrying for nothing.”  Soujin rolled her neck and dismissed Jimin’s concerns.

Soujin you can’t go around Seoul wearing a pornographic t-shirt that looks like a picture of me and Jungkook fucking.  Please, I’m begging you.  Take it off right now.”  Jimin was anxious and uncomfortable. 

Soujin went to the bedroom and changed into a plain t-shirt with a message on the front that said, “Let’s get naked”  Jimin wasn’t overly thrilled with that t-shirt either, but he didn’t want to press his luck.  Soujin gave him the other shirt and Jimin stuffed it in his coat pocket to hide it.

“There are you happy?”  Soujin said with anger in her voice.

“Yes I am.  You’re pregnant, you can’t walk around with that on.  Wait, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.  You know what?  You can wear whatever you want to wear.  But I draw the line at a shirt that depicts me and my husband’s image so intimately. Please say you understand.  OK?”

“Blahh-Blah-Blaaahh, I took the shirt off,”  Soujin curtly cut off Jimin. 

“Soujin.  Your pregnancy beauty is rivaled only by your pregnancy crankiness.  Can we start again please?  I would love to take you to the movies.  I know you’re off for the next few days, and Jungkook is busy training with Anderson, I thought it would be lovely to have a proper date. After all, I did knock you up,”  Jimin smiled and held out his arm for Soujin to latch on.

Soujin laughed harder than she had in months.  Jimin truly made her happy.

“I would love to go to the movies with you.  Since you are Jungkook’s baby daddy,”  Soujin joked.  Jimin helped her with her coat, gloves and scarf and they headed out into the chilly air.

Soujin was hungry when the arrived at the movie theater.  Hungrier than normal.  She attributed her increased appetite to the beast growing inside of her.  Jimin was cautious.  He knew too well that Soujin wasn’t coping well with morning sickness. Yet, he didn’t have the heart to deny her cravings.  First, she had Coke and Raisinettes, followed by two hot dogs dipped in nacho cheese, (No bun, just dog), next she had a large box of popcorn with extra butter and chocolate poured on top.  Lastly, she had two ice cream cones.  Soujin was ecstatic and properly content.

“I think we finally found something the beast likes.  I feel great.  And for once, I’m actually full,” Soujin said to Jimin.

“Well that’s wonderful,”  Jimin said. They were two hours through the movie when Soujin decided she wanted Ramen. Jimin fulfilled her wish but now he was really, really concerned about how his little bun in the oven was going to react to all of the food being thrown at it. After a lovely time at the movie, the two of them walked home arm in arm.  Jimin walked Soujin up to her apartment.  He saw to it that she got inside safely and then he prepared to leave.

Soujin spoke bashfully, “Jimin, may I please ask for a favor?” 

“Of course, beautiful.  Anything for you.”  Jimin smiled a lovely smile.

“Will you stay the night with me? I mean, not all night, but just hang out with me until I fall asleep?  This baby gives me horrible nightmares.  They’re so vivid and frightening.  When Anderson is here, it’s not a big deal because I feel safe.  But when he’s gone, I get frightened.  It’s so embarrassing.  This has never happened to me before.”  Soujin looked around, afraid to make eye contact directly with Jimin. She prepared for rejection.

“Oh Soujin, that’s terrible.  I’ve heard that women have very vibrant dreams during pregnancy.  I would be happy to hang out here with you. What do you say we order up some really old black and white K-Dramas on Netflix?”  Jimin pulled off his shoes and jacket and looked for the remote.

“I don’t have Netflix in here.  Only in my bedroom.  Is that ok?”  Soujin warned Jimin.

“Why?  Who has Netflix on only one Television?  That doesn’t even make sense – never mind.  Your bedroom it is!”  Jimin followed Soujin happily into her room.  Jimin and Soujin crawled in the bed and propped up on Soujin’s pillows to watch television.

“Shoot, my phone is dead.  Can I use your charger?”  Jimin asked politely.

“I’m Android, you’re Apple.” Soujin said casually.

“That’s right.  Well Junkookie knows where I am if he needs me." Jimin decided not to stress over the fact that his phone was dead. 

Tae’s new series is out on Netflix now.  Do you want binge it?  Jungkook has seen the entire thing, but I’ve only seen three episodes.  He would sneak and watch it while I was recording my solo stuff in the evenings.  I’m pretty sure that's betrayal, right?”  Jimin said slighty pissed.

Soujin laughed, “YEP! That is grounds for a divorce,”  Soujin laughed some more. “Thanks, Jimin.  I haven’t been this happy…in a while.”

They started up their movie and binge watched all 8 episodes of Tae’s mini-series.  By now it was past 1:00am KST.  Jimin and Soujin heard Anderson come home.

“Jinny, I see your lights on, are you still up?”  Anderson called out to his sister.

“I’m here with Jimin, we’re doing a Netflix and chill like two fucking old people,” Soujin insulted Jimin quite accidently since it was his idea to watch Netflix.

“HEY, this is one of me and Jungkook’s favorite things to do!” Jimin said affronted.

Soujin corrected her previous statement and yelled out to Anderson, “We’re doing a Netflix and chill like two fucking GAY old people.”  She laughed at herself.  Jimin did too.

Anderson appeared in the bedroom, “Hyung, how are you?”

“I’m good, how was practice?  Did my husband try to kill you?”  Jimin asked.

“He actually did kill a couple of members.  The rest of us decided to just leave the bodies there. We were too tired.  We’ll go pick them up in the morning,”  Anderson laughed.  Anderson stood almost 6ft.  He was pretty tall as far as Idols were concerned.  He was an imposing figure standing over Soujin and Jimin.  “I’m beat.  I’m going to eat a little something and then head to bed.  We have practice starting again tomorrow at 7am KST. The good news is that Jungkook won’t be running it.”  Anderson bid them goodnight and headed back into the kitchen.

With Anderson’s arrival, Soujin expected Jimin to make his escape and head home to Jungkook.  But to her surprise, he didn’t budge.  He seemed content to spend more time.

“So. What’s next?  Maybe some old black and white love stories?”  Jimin asked with his heart full of excitement.

“Sure, we hit age 91, we may as well go for 92, elderly people unite!”  Soujin joked again.

After another hour of engrossing stories about love found, love loss, love confused, love rejected, love accepted and love misplaced, Soujin pushed towards the end of the bed so she could stand.  Jimin ran around to help Soujin to her feet.

“Jimin forgive my manners.  You’ve been here for hours and I never offered you any water or tea, or beer.  Do you want anything?”  Soujin was unsteady on her feet for a moment, she suddenly looked very peaked.  Without any warning whatsoever, she purged her entire evening’s worth of meals onto Jimin.  Vomit was everywhere.  On his shirt, inside of his shirt, on his jeans, inside of his jeans, on his feet, all over his arms and all over his hands.  Soujin fell back to the side of the bed, feeling much better of course.

“Oh Jimin.  I – I am so sorry.  Oh my God. I- I am so sorry,”  Soujin was mortified. 

Jimin, always the perfect gentleman and easily the sweetest, kindest soul on earth, seemed completely unbothered by the fact that he was covered in vomit.  He looked down at Soujin’s belly and spoke to his unborn baby,

“You’re a stinker you know that?  Look what you did to daddy.”  Jimin was sure that he saw the distinct movement of a baby who was laughing.

“I have a plan.  YOU, get in the shower.  Give me all of your clothes. I’ll wash them.  You’ll be good as new.”  Soujin helped Jimin remove his shirt.  He started to remove his pants but then remembered that he wasn't wearing underwear.  He stepped into Soujin’s private bathroom, peeled off the remainder of his wet clothes and handed them to Soujin while hidden behind the bathroom door. 

Jimin jumped into the shower while Soujin immediately dropped his clothes in the washing machine.  Jimin whistled happily while he washed all of Soujin’s puke off of him.  By the time he came out of the shower, Soujin had put on her pajamas and was sitting in the bed waiting for him to come out.  He was wearing nothing but a towel.

“Damn Daddy!”  Soujin exclaimed as she watched Jimin walk out of the bathroom. “Jungkook is the luckiest fucker on EARTH.  Come finger me really quick and make me orgasm.” 

“I will do no such thing.”  Jimin laughed, “You really have no filter, do you?”

“I do, I just chose not to use it,”  Soujin replied.  “Seriously, give me 45 minutes and I’ll have your clothes dry and ready to go.  The good news is, I feel much better.”

“I would imagine that you do.  Your cheese and raisinettes are no longer plaguing you because they are all over my $2000 shirt.”  Jimin said sarcastically.  He propped himself back up on the pillow and flipped the remote.  He was determined to get through at least one additional Netflix special.  Jimin looked down and noticed that his dick was showing quite prominently through the small towel he had wrapped around his waist.  Soujin smiled and made a point to let Jimin know she was enjoying the view. For the sheer sake of modesty, Jimin pulled back the bed sheets and used them to cover his entire lower body.

Anderson was dozing off on the couch.  He heard the doorbell ring.  He startled awake and slumbered to the door to see who was calling this time of night.  Looking through the peep hole, he could just make out the image of Jungkook.  He opened the door quickly.

“Hyung.  What are you doing here?”  Anderson said respectfully.

“Hi Anderson. I’m looking for Jimin.  Is he still here?  It’s almost 3am, I was getting worried.”  Jungkook walked into Soujin’s apartment looking around for Jimin.  I tried calling him but he’s not answering his phone."

“Yes-Hyung, he’s still here. They’re in the bedroom.” Anderson got a sinking feeling as soon as he said it.  He knew it didn’t sound good and he was worried about Jungkook’s reaction. “I’ll take you back there.  They’re just watching movies.” 

Anderson led Jungkook into Soujin’s room.  The most unfortunate scene possible was before their eyes.  Jimin was laying in Soujin’s bed obviously naked and Soujin was lying next to him in her silk lace pajamas.  Anderson spun around to look at Jungkook.  He was panicked and had no idea how to handle this situation.

“Hyung, I think they were just err…” Anderson began.

“Jiminie,”  Jungkook said,  “are you ok? I was starting to worry about you.” Jungkook walked into Soujin’s room and directly to Soujin.  He leaned over and kissed her belly, “Hello my wittle loaf of bread.”  Then he raised up to kiss Soujin, “Hello my sweet Angel baker.”  Jiminie why are you naked?"

“I barfed on him.  He got the full shebang.”  Soujin answered on Jimin’s behalf.

Jungkook laughed hysterically. “Yeah, he’s pretty used to that.  Don’t even get me started on when I was younger and first started drinking.  He got barfed on a lot.  I even threw up on him once while I was sucking his …nevermind.  But he still loved me.  I DO NOT understand why.  You’re beautiful Babe you know that?”  Jungkook went over to Jimin’s side of the bed and gave him a big kiss. 

Anderson was so confused by what he was seeing, that he just turned his back and left.  “You like it, I love it, you weirdos.”  He went to bed.

Jimin went for a deep kiss with Jungkook. When they released he spoke softly to him, “I missed you today.  You were gone all day.  I don’t like being away from you that long.” 

“I missed you too.”  Jungkook kissed him again, this time even more passionately.

“HELLO, I am fucking right here you two horn dogs.  Oh, shit wait.  If you two fuck in my bed, can I watch?”  Soujin was serious.

Jungkook giggled as always.  Jimin was disappointed.  But it was a reminder to them both that maybe they needed to save the affection for when they got home.

“Well now that I know you’re ok, I can head home.  See ya’.” Jungkook said as he started back out of the bedroom.

“Nooo, Jungkookie, don’t leave.  My clothes should be ready in less than an hour.  Please stay and wait with us.”  Jimin said slightly pouting.

“Ok, Soujin do you mind?” Jungkook asked politely.

“I would freakin’ love it.  Come on Kookles, stay,”  She smiled happily.

Jungkook removed his shoes and climbed into the bed between Soujin and Jimin.  Jimin and Jungkook bickered over the fact that Jungkook had already watched Tae’s entire series behind Jimin’s back.  Next, they bickered over which Lego movie was better.  They finally agreed on Lego Batman Part 6.  This resulted in a kiss and a high five to celebrate how much they loved each other. 

Soujin looked at the two dorks next to her and realized that this was her new family.  She had never felt so warm, so content, so happy and so loved as she did being with them. 


	37. Pickles and Gucci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soujin's pregnancy has been anything but pleasant. SHe's 5 months now and she's still having trouble adjusting to her condition. Read along as Jimin and Jungkook attempt to ride the emotional roller coaster of pregnancy with Soujin.

#  Chapter 37 – Pickles and Gucci

 

**_5 Months_ **

 “Hi Babies, how are we feeling today?”  Jimin kissed both Soujin and her stomach, greeting her as he and Jungkook walked into her apartment.  Anderson was gone back on tour with '2-Step', so once again Soujin was alone and fending for herself.

“The demon has decided to do karate every night at 3am,” Soujin said through gritted teeth.

“Hmm, can we not call it a demon?” Jungkook said disapprovingly.

“Well then tell it to stop asking for fucking kimchi and chocolate ice cream and then forcing me to throw it up after I give it to it. That is DEMON behavior!”  Soujin yelled.

Jungkook placed both of his palms on either side of Soujin’s stomach in order to shield the baby’s ears from Soujin’s salty language.

“Where are my shoes?  I.  Can’t.  FIND. MY  SHOES!”  Soujin screamed and then started to cry.  There was a half-eaten pickle laying on the counter.  She picked it up and began to eat it in the midst of her gestational tantrum.

Jimin and Jungkook were there to escort Soujin, per their normal routine, to her Doctor’s appointment.  Both were saddened to see the degree of angst she was experiencing due to her pregnancy symptoms that were now in full swing.

She apparently had not acclimated to her new pregnancy figure because she was still wearing the same old clothes from her pre-pregnancy days;  all of which had grown much too small.  The tank top she was wearing said “Blue Smurf” and had a picture of Poppa Smurf smoking a marijuana cigarette.  Her pregnancy bellow hung below her shirt exposing her bare skin.  She was wearing a black super short skirt that she couldn’t get past her thighs.  The shoes that she so desperately seeked were on her feet and for reasons no one could understand, she had two pair of socks pulled over the shoe on her left foot.  Jimin and Jungkook figured that she really couldn’t see her feet because of her blossoming belly.  Soujin was wearing a pair of fuchsia pink granny panties and her hair was tied into a pony tail by a Koya headband.

It was a good thing that Jimin and Jungkook only lived a few blocks away.  It made it easy for them to check in often and take care of her when she needed it.  Today was a day where she definitely needed it.  Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other.  They had less than an hour to get Soujin together and get her to her Doctor’s appointment.  Today was the day they would find out the sex of their baby.  

Jungkook looked to Jimin.  Jimin knew exactly how to handle delicate situations such as these.  It was a scene that played out again and again where Jungkook stood back and watched Jimin spring into action.

“So, I have a present for you Soujin.”  Jimin smiled his beautiful wide grin.

“And I have a present for you,” Soujin turned her head to the right and threw up in the nearby trash, “there, you like it?  You like that? That’s from your demon baby with love,”  she continued eating her pickle.

“Hm, I don’t want your present.  But, the present that I have for you is much better.”  He continued to smile as he stepped away from the trash can full of puke. He looked up at Jungkook.

“I’m on it.”  Jungkook with absolutely no trepidation grabbed the trash and took it outside.  He emptied the bag that contained Soujin’s collection of demon puke and added a fresh new bag.  As Soujin and Jimin continued to talk, he quietly brought in the clean trash and sat it gently next to Soujin.

“I was at the Gucci store and I found a few things that you might like.”  Jimin pulled out an exquisite leather suitcase full of clothes, some he had custom made, others he found at exclusive Gucci boutiques in Italy.  It was all for Soujin. “I think you should wear this one today.  Jungkook picked it.”  

Jimin unwrapped the first ensemble.  It was a rose gold cashmere one shoulder dress with a pair of ivory leather boots to match.  There was also a parjmeana that matched the boots.  Jimin lined the outfit up along the edge of the couch.  Soujin took one look at it and burst into tears. 

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.  I don’t deserve it.  I probably can’t even fit it.  And the demon’s just going to throw demon spawn all over it!”  Soujin wept full of sorrow.

“Here’s the wonderful thing,” Jimin said brightly, “we have a great dry cleaner’s around the corner.  If anything happens, we will just get it cleaned.  That goes for everything in this suitcase.  Nothing can’t be cleaned.  It’s all very comfy and Prego friendly.” 

Jungkook sat fascinated as usual.  He always felt a deep admiration for Jimin’s ability to soothe psychological aches and pains. 

Jungkook noticed that the pickle Soujin was eating had come from a jar that was sitting not too far from him.  He thought it would be rude to interrupt Jimin just so he could ask Soujin for a pickle, so he decided to help himself to a couple of them while Jimin wrapped this up.

“I don’t deserve youuuuuuuuuuu.” Soujin looked at Jimin and Jungkook and then flung herself on the couch and continued to weep.

“No, sweetie, we don’t deserve you.  The sacrifice that you’re making for us is something we can never repay.  We know this is hard.  But we’ll be with you every step of the way ok?  So.  Let’s get you in the shower.  There’s puke in your hair.  Then we’ll get you dressed and get you to the Doctor.”  Jimin said happily.

Somehow, Jungkook wasn’t exactly sure how he did it, but somehow Jimin got Soujin showered and dressed.  Jungkook stepped in and offered to do her hair and make-up.

“I like this tone on you.  Your skin is absolutely glowing.” Jungkook gushed over Soujin.  

“Thank the demon for that.”  Soujin said sarcastically.

Jungkook found great eyeshadows to balance against Soujin’s natural grey eyes.  It was a very unusual trait for a Korean woman to have grey eyes.  The only time they had ever seen Soujin’s natural eye color was the day of Jackson’s funeral.  But they were so oddly unique, that both Jimin and Jungkook assumed they were contacts. Jimin tried to get her to talk about it during their visit while she was in jail.  But she refused.  Now here they were, years later and the subject was in front of them again.  This time, Jungkook took the lead.

“What is the story of your grey eyes?”  Jungkook asked innocently.

“I’m cursed.  You didn’t know?”  Soujin seemed serious.

Jungkook looked at Jimin.  Jimin said nothing.  He gave Jungkook the slightest hint of head movement.  This was a signal for Jungkook to continue taking the lead to talk to Soujin.

“It is said that my great ancestor was cursed for spying on his own men and giving secrets to the enemy during the first Japanese invasion of Korea in 1592.  He eyes were turned a soul less grey so that all future generations would be able to recognize when there was a spy amongst them.  No one seems to know from whence this magical power to change a person’s physical traits originated but they are very certain that it existed.”  Soukjin recounted the story with great detail and eloquence.  It was a side that Jungkook had never seen from her before. 

“That is fascinating.  You don’t’ believe that you’re cursed, do you?”  Jungkook asked.

“I never did, until Jackson.  Surely a sister who is forced to kill her brother, a man who was her best friend and her life, is a cursed soul.  For a very long time after his death, I felt the curse was real.  Then when my parents distanced themselves from me, I KNEW the curse was real.  It was too much suffering for one person.  I’ve worked through most of that bullshit with my new therapist.  Not feeling so cursed these days.  Especially with you two by my side.”  Soujin looked away as if she were holding back tears.

“Soujin, I don’t remember your eyes being grey when we were kids.”  Jungkook prodded a little further.

“That’s because my mother, very well intentioned, used to make me wear brown contacts to cover up the grey.  She was worried about me being teased in school.  There was another reason she covered my eyes.  The Elders of our family were a bit freaked out by seeing the eye color.  They loved me of course, but that cursed bullshit ran deep and many of them truly believed it.  They had a tough time embracing a child who was a constant reminder of cursed lineage. I was never really warm and fuzzy with the Grands and whatnot.  They always thought me a be peculiar.  They worried if I really had a soul.  You picked a great surrogate didn’t ya’?  Good job boys, good job.”  Soujin seemed unnecessarily critical of herself.

Jungkook took a seat in front of Soujin.  He moved as closely to her as possible without their faces touching.  He used both of his eyes to intently focus on both of hers.  He looked at her left, then her right, then her left again.  It should have been an awkward moment, but somehow Soujin felt proud to show Jungkook the trait that he admired so.

“Whoa, they’re beautiful.  You can’t cover these up.  You just can’t”  Jungkook said as he continued to stare at each of her light grey eyes.

Soujin inched the smallest centimeter closer, then crossed her eyes and blew a raspberry at Jungkook.  Jimin’s loud obnoxious laughed filled the room startling both Soujin and Jungkook.  Jungkook wiped the spit off of his face and laughed too.  OK, maybe I shouldn’t stare at you like a zoo animal.  I’m sorry.  But I really am loving the eyes.  You’re TRUE YOU, is beautiful.”  Jungkook pulled away.

After learning her plight of growing up as somewhat of a pariah within her family,  Jungkook felt a stronger bond with Soujin.  His admiration for her only deepened. Now if he could just get her to stop calling his baby demon, they may make more progress. 

Jungkook finished off Soujin’s look by putting big bouncy spiral curls in her long luscious hair.  They laughed a lot as she offered him stories about life as the creature with the grey eyes.

For all of her internal angst, Soujin looked stunning on the outside.  Due to the pregnancy, she hadn’t been able to bleach her hair with her normal slew of rainbow colors so now her long beautiful natural black hair hung flowingly down her back.  The pregnancy glow that she attributed to “the demon” had turned her skin a rich olive color.  Couple that with Jungkook’s fantastic make-up skills and Jimin’s $8,000 dress, and Soujin looked like something straight off of a runway, pregnant belly and all. **

The trio arrived at the Doctor with fifteen minutes left to spare.  Jimin and Jungkook, although listed as the Bio dads with full rights to be there, excused themselves during the exam to give Soujin some privacy.  Dr. Matsufuji did a complete exam to check Soujin’s progress. When it was time to do the gender reveal, the two were called back into the exam room.  They followed the nurse back to the exam room where Soujin and Dr. Matsufuji were waiting.

“Wait!”  Jimin stopped in distress.  “We haven’t discussed this.   What do we want a girl or a boy?  I’ve been so focused on it just being healthy, I haven’t even thought about it.  We have a preference, right?”

“I don’t care.”  Jungkook was simple in his response. “I don’t think you care.  Whatever it is Jimin, we will smother it with love.”  With that, the two continued down the hall behind the nurse.

Jungkook could feel his heart beating through his chest.  He held Jimin’s hand with his left and held Soujin’s hand with his right.  All three of them grasped each other tight as Dr. Matsufuji circled around Soujin’s belly with the ultra sound wand.

“Let’s see here, 24 weeks, very, very good.  Strong little thing. Great vitals.  Great lungs.  Strong heartbeat.  Definitely got a little dancer on your hands there.”  Dr. Matsufuji beamed.

Jungkook made no attempt to hide the tears that had started to stream down his face as he watched the tiny outline of his baby wiggle about.     

Dr. Matsufuji made small talk while he continued to get baby to reveal itself.  It seemed like the little one was determined to keep its back side to its Dads.  Jimin leaned in close to Soujin’s belly and began to jokingly sing Serendipity.  To everyone’s surprise, the baby looked over its shoulder towards Jimin’s voice.

“Keep singing Daddy, the demon likes your voice,”  Soujin clapped excitedly.  

Jimin continued to sing.  “Just let me lo-ove yooouuuuu,  Just let me looooo-oooovvv YOUUUUUU.” 

Jungkook and Soujin sang back up in unison, “Let me love, let me love you”.

And just like that, little baby Park Jeon turned completely around to face her parents.  “Well look at that.  It’s a girl.”  Dr. Matsufuji proudly proclaimed.  Jungkook laid into his arms and began to openly weep.

 

“Ohh Jungkook, Babe,”  Jimin was patting him on the back trying to figure why Jungkook had suddenly fallen overwhelmed.

Jungkook sniffled.  Through his weeps he answered, “I wanted a girl soooo bad!   I’m so happy!”  

Jimin laughed so hard that he punched Jungkook in the shoulder.

“YOU BRAT!! You told me it didn’t matter.” Jimin doubled over in laughter. 

“I LIED.  I wanted a girl!  I wanted a girl so much!”  Jungkook grabbed the Doctor and gave him a large unsolicited hug.  Snot and tears fell onto the Doctor’s coat when Jungkook buried his head on his shoulder.   

Dr. Matusufuji, slightly disgusted, handed Jungkook a tissue, “Well with that, I’m going to give you some privacy.  I have to see my next patient.  I took pictures of your little one, so you can pick them up at the nurse’s station on your way out. Congrats guys.  See you in a few weeks.**


	38. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we knew it was all too good to be true. Jimin and Jungkook don't see eye to eye regarding a very important part of their daughter's future. Can they work it out or will this create yet another riff between them? Enjoy.

#  Chapter 38 - Rose

**_7 months_ **

“Rose.” Jungkook smiled fantastically as he said her name.

Jimin looked up from his baby name book, Rose?  As in Titanic?  That Rose?” 

“Yes, that Rose.” Jungkook still smiling innocently seemed to grow happier each time he said it.

“Ohh Jungkookie,” Jimin began laughing heartedly, “we can’t name our baby Rose.”

Jimin’s laughter was met with silence, after a brief pause Jungkook repeated, “Rose, Jiminie.”

“Jungkook, sweetie, you can’t be serious.  We can’t….we can’t name our baby after a character from a movie.”  Jimin tried to explain.

“Rose.” Jungkook repeated again as if in a trance, not listening to a single word Jimin was saying.

Jimin held his book down and said, “Don’t you think we need a good sturdy Korean name?  Maybe Woon-Lin or Kata, or, or, or I mean there are literally thousands of names in this book.  Let’s just take our time, there’s no rush here.  Let’s just take our time and find something we can both agree on.”

“Rose. I won’t change my mind.”  Jungkook stood steadfast. 

“JUNGKOOK, YOU’RE BEING RIDICULOUS!”  Jimin was beyond aggravated.  “You’re being stubborn.  You can’t just decide on a whim to call a baby a movie character’s name. Especially with no discussion or negotiation.  Besides, do you really think our mothers are going to allow us to name our baby ROSE?” Jimin was sure he had finally made a sticking point.

 

“We are two married gay men from Busan who met in a boy band and are now having a baby using a former groupie with neon green hair as our surrogate.  If our moms were able to muddle through all of that, I think they’ll be able to handle Rose.”  Jungkook reached out a closed fist at Jimin and then opened it quickly to mimic the motion of dropping a mic. “Mic drop damn,” he sang.

 

“We are not settling on Rose, Jungkook.  We’re going to remain open minded and continue to consider other names and that’s final.” Jimin tried to exhort a bit of authority to protect his ego, but he knew that it was going to be a tough battle against Jungkook's stubbornness. 

 

Soujin rang the doorbell.

 

“Are you expecting someone?” Jimin asked Jungkook.  
“It’s Soujin, she said she needed to talk to us about some stuff, so I told her to drop by,”  Jungkook said.

Jimin opened the door without first checking to see who was there.  Taehyung came rushing in.

“Uncle Tae-Tae is here! I come bearing gifts for our little girl,”  Tae yelled as he obnoxiously barged into Jimin and Jungkook’s penthouse.

“Tae, she’s not even born yet.  You’re already spoiling her?” Jimin pulled Tae into a hug.

“Oh, it gets worse, this bag is mine, but THIS ONE,” Tae wrestled in a huge box full of exquisitely wrapped gifts across the front door of the penthouse, “this one’s from Uncle Hoseok.  Can you imagine the joy when he found out there would be a little girl with whom he could share his purse collection?”  Tae joked.

“Oh, this is ridiculous,” Jimin shouted, “you guys can’t be serious.  We’re only seven months along,” Jimin fussed as he dragged Hoseok’s heavy ass box into the family room.

“I can’t get over how excited everyone is,” Jungkook said as he walked up behind Tae giving him a sweet back hug.

“So, what brings you here unannounced?” Jungkook asked sternly.

“I’m getting married. At least I think I am.  If she says yes, then definitely, if she says no, then maybe not.”  Tae rambled.

“What?” Jimin and Jungkook both gleefully exclaimed.

 

Jungkook stepped forward and locked Tae into a tight headlock, kissing the top of his head. “Congratulations you dork.  Why didn’t you give us a heads up this was happening?”

 

Tae wrestled back against Jungkook and freed himself, “Well I tried, but with the marriage and then the hiatus and now the baby, you two haven’t been exactly easy to nail down.”

 

Jimin waited patiently for his turn to assault Tae.  Immediately upon being released by Jungkook, Jimin reengaged Tae in a similar headlock and was also kissing the top of his head, “YOU JERK, we have phones.  You never even told us that you and KJ had gotten that close.  I mean I knew we were close, but I didn’t know we were THAT CLOSE!” 

 

“I love her. Period. This hiatus is going to go by quickly. If we don’t achieve some of these things now, it may never happen.  You know?” Tae explained.  Jimin and Jungkook walked up to Tae and engaged him in an interrogation battle which Tae was ill prepared to defend.  They worked in tandem peppering Tae with questions in an attempt to extrapolate the truth.

 

“Date?” Jimin asked quickly.

“December next year,” Tae responded 

“Where?” Jungkook asked quickly, staring at Tae.

“Seoul?” Tae responded

“How many people?” Jimin asked quickly 

“About 300?” Tae responded.

“Color scheme?” Jimin asked quickly.

“I don’t know she has to pick but definitely purple,” Tae responded.

“Honeymoon?” Jungkook asked quickly.

“Malta,” Tae responded. 

“Is she pregnant?” Jungkook asked quickly.

“NO!” Tae turned red at the mere suggestion of KJ being pregnant.

“Just checking.  This marriage proposal is a little sudden.”  Jungkook gave Jimin a high five.    

 

“I love her.  We’ve been talking marriage for a long time.  And if we were pregnant, that would be our business and nothing to be ashamed of.  Tae defended himself against the judging eyes of Jimin and Jungkook. “Look, you two fucked like RABBITS before you were married, Jimin can’t even get pregnant and I am pretty sure he was at least twice. Besides, she is NOT pregnant.  I love her.  I love her more than anything in this world and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.  That is why we are getting married…if she says yes.”  Tae made himself comfortable on the couch.

“She’ll say yes.  If she doesn’t, we’ll throw Jimin at her. He’ll definitely talk her into it.” Jungkook said, as he blew a kiss at Jimin across the room.

Jimin sat down next to him and continued to speak, “No one is judging you, by the way.  We only want your happiness.  I just want a promise from you that you’re happy and this is what you want.  That’s what I need to hear from you right now,”  Jimin placed his hand on top of Tae’s.

 

“It’s what I want guys.” Tae looked at both Jimin and Jungkook. “I don’t have to tell you two about how torturous it can be to keep something like this secret.  I’m just ready.  Let the chips fall where they may.  Whatever the repercussions are going to be, I’ll deal with it.  If the fans get upset, then who cares.” Tae continued

“We lost a lot of fans when Jimin and I got married.  Things got really bad, do you remember? We were lucky that we had the label sticking behind us, but we survived Tae.  We were able to keep going.  She’s going to get threats.  Especially from your crazy ass shipper fans, but as long as she knows what to expect and there are no surprises, she’ll be ok.”  Jimin said as he rubbed the top of Tae’s hand. 

Soujin appeared out of nowhere.  

“Hi Soujin!”  Jimin smiled as she walked in.

“Hi Daddy, the door was unlocked so I let myself in, hope its ok.  I’m starving, is there any pizza?  What about Kimchi?” Soujin locked eyes on Tae, “Hey the hot Brazilian guy for OT7.  What’s up?” She only partially greeted Jungkook because her focus now was on securing food. 

Tae sighed, “Soujin, you know my name is Tae and you know I’m not Brazilian.  But the hot part is correct.  How are you?”

Jimin giggled, “Help yourself to whatever is in the refrigerator Soujin.  It’s all yours.  If you don’t see what you like, I can cook you something.  In fact, Tae is here, so we’re probably going to order take-out.  So, stay. Ok?” 

Jungkook seemed a bit alarmed with Jimin’s decision to allow Soujin free reign of their refrigerator. He thought it best to keep an eye on the situation, so he followed her and chatted her up while she rummaged.

 

Soujin had gained at least ten pounds since her last Doctor’s appointment.  She was seven months pregnant now with a February due date. She was much happier these days since her morning sickness was gone.  Once again, she looked stunning.  The ensemble she was wearing today was another Jimin maternity special.  He’d designed it himself and had it custom fit for her exact body specs to make sure she had plenty of room for her growing belly. Her hair was flowing in long black waves down her back.  Her grey eyes seemed to cut through the darkness of the room.

Tae met her in the kitchen and gave her a big hug and kiss.  Then he immediately crouched down and put his lips on Soujin’s stomach.  “Hello Baby Rose,” he said in a deep Uncle style voice, “it’s Uncle Tae-Tae.”

“What did you call her?” Jimin looked stunned. 

“What do you mean?” Tae grinned 

“Jungkook!  I thought we agreed to discuss this first!”  Jimin was angry that Jungkook had already finalized the name Rose without further discussion. 

“I’ve been calling her Rose for weeks now.  As soon as we found out she was a girl, Kookles asked me to call her Rose instead of demon.  So, I went with it.”  Soujin chimed in.

“So, you’ve been planning a coo behind my back.”  Jimin was angry, but he couldn’t allow Jungkook and the rest of guests to see it.

Tae spoke up again, “Jiminie-hyung, I mean, it’s always been Rose right.  Did you ever have any doubt?  As soon as he found out the little booger was a she, it was automatic.”

“For your information,” Jimin stood up as if he were making a formal announcement, “no names have been decided for our little bundle of joy.  We are still in the discovery phase and once we have decided on a name, we will share the information AS A COUPLE with all of you.  In the meantime, please refrain from referring to Rose…I mean please don’t call our baby Rose.”  Jimin was a party of one.  Seems like everyone had already decided that Rose was indeed perfect.

Tae, Soujin, Jungkook and Jimin sat down for dinner.  They laughed and reminisced.  Soujin told very embarrassing stories about Jungkook when he was a young boy. Yoongi’s name came up more than once.  Soujin shifted uncomfortably each time but it never seemed to dampen her spirits. 

 

Jungkook sparked an idea, “While everyone’s here, what do you say we put up the Christmas tree?” They all loved the idea.  Jimin and Jungkook were planning on putting it up anyway.  They had three stockings to hang from their fireplace. 

 Jimin, as to be expected, had already gone overboard with gifts for Jungkook and the baby.  They were starting to pile up in every spare room.  The payload that Tae brought with him from Uncle Hoseok needed a permanent home until Christmas.  It was the perfect time to assemble the Christmas tree so that all of the gifts could live under it.  

Soujin had very little family.  Her brother Jackson was dead by her own hand.  Her Aunt Min was dead.  Her mother and father were barely speaking to her because of the painful circumstances that led to her taking her brother’s life.  Anderson, her little brother, was the only family she had who was still on speaking terms.  He lived with her full-time when he wasn’t traveling.  For now, he was on the road touring.  But he was due to be home by February, so he could be there for Soujin after the baby was born.  Jimin and Jungkook were really the only family she had.  Rose was a miracle for Jimin and Jungkook.  But she was also a miracle for Soujin because she allowed her to have a loving family for the first time in a long time. 

 

They four of them sang to loud Christmas music while they danced and decorated the tree.  Jimin lifted Soujin up so she could add the star to the top of the tree.  Jungkook took out his cell phone and snapped a photo of them just as she placed the star.  Soujin and Tae got along fabulously. The two danced together all evening. Tae showed Soujin how to perform a proper Tango and Soujin displayed for Tae how to slut drop to Frosty the Snowman. 

 

Jimin and Jungkook watched as Soujin and Tae clowned around the Christmas tree.

“Should she be “slut dropping”  while she’s pregnant?  It seems like she could hurt something.”  Jimin looked on with great concern.

“I don’t know how those lady parts work,  but I bet Rose LOVES it.  It’s like being on a roller coaster.  It looks fun. I think I want to learn how to do it too.”  Jungkook joined Tae and Soujin in their “slut dropping” lessons.

“I don’t know what I’ve gotten myself into, but this appears to be my family,”  Jimin said to himself as he watched them bop up and down one by one to see who was the most efficient slut dropper.

  
The dancing went on forever.  It was a great time for everyone.  Tae looked at his watch and realized how late it was.

“Oh wow, it’s late. I’m proposing tomorrow so I need to get home and get plenty of rest.  I’m going to head out.  Soujin, do you need me to walk you home?”  Tae asked politely

“Uh, no thank you Taehyung, I still need to handle something here.” Soujin responded.

Tae grabbed his coat and hat and scarf and headed for the front door.  He stopped on his way out to give little Rose another kiss, “Good bye-wye, my little Ro -  err uh, my little fetus, I shall talk to you soon.  Uncle Tae-Tae loves you.”  He kissed Soujin goodbye as well. 

Jungkook grabbed his coat and yelled, “Hold on, I’ll walk you out. “  He followed Tae out of the door. 

 

A gust of wind rushed in and settled over Soujin.  She shivered violently and rushed away from the door.  She headed back to the freezer and grabbed a carton of chocolate ice cream that was sitting in the freezer door.  She immediately addressed Jimin.

“I’m glad it’s just me and you Daddy.  I need to talk to you alone for a minute.”  Soujin shoveled ice cream in her face as she stared at Jimin.

“Sure, what’s up? Is everything ok, is it – the baby?  Jungkook said you needed to talk.”  Jimin was worried.  Soujin’s tone was very serious. 

“Ohh goodness NO.  Rose - I mean the demon is fine.  This is about Jungkook.”  Soujin paused uncomfortably for a second. “I had to fill out some paperwork today.  Nothing major, just a few things to help get ready for the delivery.  Blood type, stuff like that.  But they also asked a lot of questions about the baby’s father. Jimin.  You never told me which one of you is the Biological Father.  I – I need to know.”  Soujin said this very solemnly as if it was the most heartbreaking topic she could ever bring up.

 

“Hm.  You’re right. We never told you which one of us was the Father.  So why is it that I am conveniently the one who you’ve cornered in the kitchen?” Jimin smirked lightly, impressed with Soujin’s intuition.

“She acts just like you Daddy.  I don’t call her demon for nothing.” Soujin whispered.

“Are you saying I’m a moody bitch who stays up all times of the night and loves to dance and only responds to the sound of a sexy voice?”  Jimin laughed

Soujin took her left hand and pointed to the tip of her nose then used her right index finger to point at Jimin. “Hit it right on the nose Daddy.”

“Look, this is not something we really wanted to discuss with you.  But we knew it was bound to come up.  Jungkook and I never even thought about which of us would actually be the bio dad of until you raised the topic.  We just never thought through the fact that it could only be one of us.” Jimin gave Soujin these details without the slightest hesitation.

He looked down with a little bit of sadness in his face,  “Of course, Jungkook wanted it to be him.  I wanted it to be him.  But after a lot of thought and difficult back and forth, we finally decided with the advice of our Doctor, that I should be the one.  We decided to move forward with me being the Bio for the first baby.  Now when we do it next time…” 

“NEXT FUCKING TIME!!!!” Soujin was NOT prepared for that. “You mean you want me to do this twice?”

Soujin plopped down on the couch.  The idea of being pregnant a second time was too much for her swollen pregnancy ankles to handle.

 

“Calm down, we may go a different route or find another surrogate, don’t freak out on me here.” Jimin flashed a bright smile at Soujin as she lightly hyperventilated on the couch.  He passed her a glass of sparkling grape juice.  Jimin continued. “We decided that this one would be mine and the next one would be Jungkook’s.  We really didn’t want to know whose sperm was used, but we were told that due to legal requirements, we had to list one of us as a paternal father.  So, to answer the 100 questions that you haven’t asked me yet; YES, Jungkook knows.  NO, it doesn’t matter.  He loves her because she’s part of me.  Yes, I will be listed on the birth certificate.  Yes, he gets full custody of her should anything happen to me. Yes, he is her father in every way that counts.  Yes, he will be formally adopting her.  Yes, she’s probably already the best dancer that South Korea has ever seen.”  Jimin finished with a large smile on his face.

 

“What’s going on?” Jungkook was back. He watched their eyes in search of the truth about what he had just walked in on. 

“I should be going. It’s cold outside and only going to get colder as the night goes on” Soujin grunted as she pulled herself up from her seat.

“Wait, I thought you had some paperwork or something?”  Jungkook said.

“Yep, Jimin has agreed to fill it out all out.  I will leave it with both of you to complete.”  Soujin gulped down the last of her sparkling grape juice and headed for the door. 

“Well hold on Beautiful, we’re not going to let you walk home alone.” Jungkook said irritantly.

“It’s a couple blocks Kookles,” Soujin protested.  She didn’t like being treated as if she were helpless.

“Let’s all go.”  Jimin grabbed his coat and helped Soujin into hers.  They walked together on the six-minute journey to Soujin’s apartment.  Jimin escorted her on the right and Jungkook escorted her on the left.  They sang Silent Night as they walked along the sidewalk.  Jimin and Jungkook escorted her all the way to her bedroom and wished her a goodnight. 

Jimin chased Jungkook the full distance back to their apartment.  It was cold. They wanted to get back inside as quickly as possible. As soon as they entered the apartment, Jungkook picked up his questioning where he left off before they walked Soujin home.

“So, what were you two talking about when I walked in?” Jungkook said seriously.

“She knows Kookie.  Somehow, she was able to figure out that I’m the baby’s Biological father.  She didn’t know how sensitive of a topic it was, so she wanted to talk to me alone first. That’s all Kookie.  I promise. We’re not hiding anything from you and the baby is fine.”  Jimin looked at Jungkook.  He wanted to be angry with him over the baby naming issue, but all he could see was the sweet, loving, generous, selfless spirit that was the love of his life.

“Did you know she knew I was gay? Like way back.  She knew.” Jungkook said, staring off into space.

“She did?”  This was an interesting tidbit that Jimin never knew about Soujin and Jungkook. 

Yes.  So, I’m not so surprised that she knows about the paternity. After all, the baby already acts just like you.” Jungkook snickered.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”  Jimin laughed and punched Jungkook.**

 

 

 

The next morning, Jimin sat on the floor wrapping all of the baby’s gifts to put them under the tree. 

“Jiminie, who’s going to unwrap all of these?  Doesn’t it make more sense to just hang them in her room in her closet?”  Jungkook said as he washed the dishes after breakfast. 

“We’re going to let Soujin open some, then I’ll open a few then you can open some.  Everyone will have lots of gifts to open.”  Jimin laughed

“But they all belong to Rose.  Besides, you’re spoiling her already. All she needs is a white T and some pink baby Timberlands.  Her life will be complete.”  Jungkook had already managed to find some infant size pink Timberlands for Rose. They were going to be his first gift to her.

Jimin sat on the couch wearing his black round frame Harry Potter glasses.  He was barefoot sitting crossed legged while thumbing through the baby name book again.  To his left lay twenty delicate infant dresses all custom designed by Channel. To his right sat four cashmere blankets with the words “Baby Park Jeon” embroidered on each.  He was wearing a thin white t-shirt that had the words “Baby Daddy” splashed across the front.  He was wearing thick sweatpants and a beanie sat comfortably over his natural jet-black hair.  Jimin had a glass of red wine sitting on the table next to him.  He sipped casually as he continued to ponder Korean names from his book.

“You know when the baby…,” Jimin started.

“ROSE!” Jungkook interrupted.

 

Jimin rolled his eyes and began again, “JUNGKOOK!  I thought we agreed last night that we aren’t going to call this baby Rose!  We’re going to keep looking for names and keeping discussing it.  Why are you being like this?”  Jimin’s temper was starting to bubble.

“WE never agreed to anything.  YOU decided on your own that you would keep looking.  I don’t need to keep looking.  I know.  My heart tells me it’s right.  She’s Rose Jimin.”  Jungkook wouldn’t consider Jimin’s feelings at all on the matter.

“Damnit Jungkook! Naming our child is the biggest responsibility we have as new parents.  ROSE has no depth, no meaning, no character.  FUCK, it’s not even Korean.  I hate when you get like this.  You’re being stubborn and selfish and not even considering what I want.” Jimin yelled.  His temper was a few degrees warmer.

Jungkook remained incredibly calm as he spoke,   “It has depth because it speaks to the love and romance shared between two people. Two people who made such an impact on each other that they couldn’t even be separated by death.   And it has plenty of character because Roses are her daddy’s favorite flower.  It has meaning because it was a name selected by her other daddy who doesn’t share her blood but loves her just the same.”  Jungkook paused for a moment before smiling to add, “Oh yeah and it’s totally not Korean - you're right about that part.”

Jimin was still angry.  He still wasn’t sold on calling his daughter Rose.  But his real irritant right now, was Jungkook’s refusal to budge on an issue that required the utmost calibration between the two.

“Why can’t you hear me Jungkook?  I mean is this what it’s going to be like?  Are we constantly going to be pitted against each other and stuck in stalemates when we can’t agree on what’s best for our daughter? FUCK!”  Jimin swore loudly as he knocked over his glass of red wine into his lap covering his white t-shirt with a stain. 

“This is my favorite shirt! FUCK!”  Jimin’s anger was percolating again. 

However, Jungkook knew that Jimin’s anger was aimed more at him than at the wine on his shirt.  Jimin hopped up from the couch, still swearing, making himself angrier by the minute with absolutely no provocation.

 

He threw off his glasses and his beanie and pulled his shirt over his head revealing his naked upper body. Jungkook watched as he stormed off into the laundry room still muttering profanities.  He could hear Jimin down the hall throwing things around.  He took a few moments to asses Jimin’s anger level. On a scale from one to ten, was it a one, which was equivalent to the time that Jungkook wiped frosting in Jimin’s hair?  Or was it a ten,  equivalent to the time when Jimin got so angry that he destroyed a $40,000 brand new BMW motorcycle with his bare hands and a bat?  Jungkook listened closely to the sounds coming from Jimin’s location.  He put his index finger to his chin and thought some more.

“I think, it’s a level - six.” Jungkook spoke to himself. Jungkook knew how to handle level six. He could handle all of the levels, but level six was his specialty.  He got up from the floor and followed Jimin into the laundry room. 

 

When he arrived, Jimin was scrubbing his shirt much to violently, trying to pre-wash the stain. The shirt was taking the brunt of Jimin’s anger.  Jungkook didn’t speak.  He folded his arms and leaned against the door frame blocking Jimin’s exit.  

Jimin started the washer and threw in his shirt.  He also removed his shorts and threw them in as well. He stood there naked, still angry. His chest, cheeks and nose were all red from irritation.  Jungkook drank in his naked body.

“I know you’re upset about Rose being Rose.  But let’s talk about it later.  Can I eat your ass?  Like right now?”  Jungkook said in Satoori .  He moistened his lips as his big expressive eyes licked Jimin’s body from head to toe. 

Jimin was taken aback.  Jungkook had a seductive side to him that was irresistible.  Jimin considered it a super power that Jungkook didn’t even realize he had. He suddenly felt very vulnerable and uncomfortable as he stood there naked, completely exposed with no place to hide as his predatory husband approached.

Jimin protested immediately, “This isn’t a game Jungkook.  This is critically important.  We can’t just fuck to see who wins.” 

“Well can we fuck to see who loses?”  Jungkook took a step forward still eyeing his prey. 

“You’re not taking this as seriously as you should,” Jimin felt cornered as Jungkook continued to approach him, backing him against the laundry room wall.

“Maybe we can fuck to see if there’s a tie?”  Jungkook moved closer again still speaking in Satoori. 

Jimin felt chills on his skin and his body became flushed with heat all at the same time.  He shook his head in protest but his dick rose in agreement.

Jungkook pushed him further into the laundry room.  Jimin was now trapped between the violent vibration of the washing machine and the heavenly body of his ill-intentioned husband.  He found it hard to breath. 

“Still no?” Jungkook slid seductively against Jimin’s groin forcing his legs apart.  “Well how about we just fuck? Then we’ll both be winners.”

Jungkook lifted Jimin on to the vibrating washing machine and stood between his legs.  Jimin wrapped his legs around Jungkook’s neck.  Jungkook began licking Jimin’s balls as the washing machine slowly crept back to life after a slight pause to switch cycles.  Jungkook used his tongue to spell out the words I love you between Jimin’s thighs.  He moved to Jimin’s dick and began to suck.  He followed Jimin’s desire and worked the tip of his dick exclusively. He sucked hard, pulling the shaft backwards into his mouth.  His tongue flickered on the mushroom cap of Jimin’s hard cock.  He threw Jimin’s legs over each of his shoulders to get better leverage to reach his ass.  He licked up and down the middle of his groin, teasing him.  He found Jimin’s entrance.  First, he sucked the area directly around his anus.  Then he pressed his two lips firmly against Jimin’s anus and sucked gently.  Jimin let out a moan and pushed his ass further into Jungkook’s mouth.

 

Jungkook inserted one finger into Jimin.  It was just enough to widen the space so Junkook could insert his warm wet tongue.  He licked Jimin’s insides.  He fucked him with his tongue.  Moving it in and out of Jimin’s ass and sucking the hole each time he worked his way out.  Jungkook could feel Jimin’s familiar quiver.  He grabbed the back of Jungkook’s head and tried to push his tongue deeper inside of him.  Jungkook pushed his tongue in as far as it could go.  It wasn’t enough for Jimin.  He needed to feel full.  Jimin began to grind against Jungkook’s tongue.  He desperately wanted it deeper. 

 

The washing machine was now in full cycle, vibrating violently again and shaking as the drum whirled around.  Jimin was being shaken rhythmically by the power of the washing machine while Jungkook assaulted his ass with every inch of his tongue.  He grabbed a patch of Jungkook’s hair and wrapped it around his hand then pulled roughly to get Jungkook away from his ass.

“Stop.  I want to cum together.”  Jimin demanded.  Jungkook pulled Jimin down from the washing machine.  He climbed up onto the washer himself and dropped his pants to his ankles, then invited Jimin to come sit in his lap.  

“Now we can both feel it,"  Jungkook said as Jimin straddled him.  He found Jimin’s hole and inserted himself gently.  Jimin was still wet from Jungkook eating him, but his ass was so tender and soft that Jungkook encountered little resistance sliding in.  He pumped his dick into the familiar space that he found so comforting.  Jimin was kissing him softly on the lips and licking Jungkook’s tongue.  Jungkook could hold it.  Jimin could not. 

“I’m there baby,”  Jimin moaned quietly. 

“Not yet, wait for me.”  Jungkook moaned back.

“It’s so good – I,”  Jimin stopped short of a completed sentence.

“Wait for me, shit, ohh shit,” Jungkook begged.

“Hurry,”  Jimin panted more frantically now.  He grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed it tight to try hold his orgasm back as he waited for Jungkook.

“Oooo GOD – baby, let’s go,”  Jungkook. 

“Let’s go?” Jimin.

“Let go,” Jungkook. 

“I’m letting go,” Jimin. 

They both moaned in ecstasy together.  Jimin began to bounce hard against Jungkook’s dick. Jungkook pushed deep and fast into Jimin as their bodies raced to collide with each other.  The washing machine roared on the spin cycle as it once again shook them aggressively ushering in their climax.

The power of their joint orgasm caused both of their bodies to seize.  For a few seconds, they both stopped breathing.  Neither could talk.  They could only pulse with mouths gaped open as the pleasure grew from their groins and flowed through their collective bodies.  Jimin dug his fingers into Jungkook’s back.  Jungkook rested his forehead on Jimin’s chest.  They peaked without a sound.  They couldn’t find their voices.  They opened their eyes and watched each other tremble as both their dicks exploded warm cum; Jungkook inside Jimin, Jimin on Jungkook’s stomach. 

Jungkook took a breath.  Jimin took a breath.  They stared at each other, trying to grasp the intensity of their love.  They both shared uncertainty in understanding how their physical bond could be so strong.  How could two people be made perfectly for each other?  How could two people’s bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.  After all these years, how could their physical love and emotional love still be this powerful? They sat.  Amazed.  Amused. Confused.  In love.

 


	39. Illegirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at last. Rose has finally arrived. This is the very last Chapter of Red Moon Rising. I hope you have enjoyed the journey so far. I beg you to please leave some comments to let me know your thoughts, your emotions. I want to know everything you feel about this work. It took a full year of my life to pull this together and I hope that you have all enjoyed it. It has been an emotional roller coaster for me. As I say goodbye to these characters, it is not without a great deal of pain. I will miss them very much. But I gave them a Happy ending. SO for you JIkook shippers out there who believe they are REAL, I hope you find comfort in this being a possible route to their happiness. Thank you, so much for reading along. I am so grateful to each on of you. There is a very short Epilogue coming that will bring you more joy. So please look forward to that soon. I had this one idea in my head and I had to get out. This was the end result. Thanks for riding along with me. To each person who took time to read this loong ass story, I thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. XD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1jiZ8-JLo0

Jimin took a brief moment to reflect. Rose. Rose. Rose wasn’t so bad; a bit cheeky yes, a bit Western yes, but all Jungkook. Now of course he had no plans to admit to his husband that he actually liked the name, but in a moment of quiet reflection, he could see Jungkook and Rose sitting on the couch watching Elmo and Jungkook beaming every time he said her name. Jimin had to make sure that Jungkook didn’t think he came to this decision just because of mind blowing washing machine sex. He thought carefully about how he was going to relent.

Despite being on hiatus, each of the members of OT7 still had ongoing individual projects. Jimin and Jungkook were filming season 3 of their reality series. Soujin was now in full bloom and little Rose was due to be delivered any week now. She was due on February 28thst.

Jimin was in the Nursery hanging new dresses that Jungkook had purchased for Rose. Her room was decorated lavishly in Rose gold and cream. Jungkook had purchased every stuffed animal he could find. She had soft silk drapes adorning her large picture window. Her crib was round and sat in the middle of the room with a large silk canopy hanging over head. She had a fluffy bear skin rug on the ground. Her south wall opposite the window was completely filled with books that rested on a book shelf that spanned the entire height and length of the wall. Her closets, all four of them, were filled with dresses, overalls, onesies, jeans, and fancy coats. Diapers galore were tucked in the cabinets of her exquisite diaper changing station. A Mural of her name had been painted on the wall. Puffy clouds amidst the entire galaxy was painted on the ceiling. Jimin wanted to make sure that she studied the constellations while falling asleep. The door handles to her room were Swarovski crystal and chandeliers were all designed by Tiffany and Co. 

Jimin sputtered around in Rose’s room, making sure that every detail was perfect. It was just a matter of weeks before she finally came home. Jimin’s cell phone rang.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw that it was the production assistant, Myong, calling.

“Hello,” Jimin answered.

“Hi Jiminie, just checking in to make sure you got your flight information.” Myong asked.

“I’m sorry, what flight information?” Jimin had no idea what Myong was referring to.

“You have an appearance tomorrow in Japan. 2-step dual promotion performance. Remember, you booked it two years ago. It’s a major hit for the boys and we’re using it to kick off their comeback tour.” Myong explained.

“Myong, we can’t leave. We can’t go out of town, especially now. The baby is due any day now.” Jimin rubbed his hands through his hair. “Myong, we can’t go.”

Myong reminded Jimin that this was a contractual agreement. Jimin and Jungkook committed to this over two years ago. Long before the thought of having Rose. Failure to attend would directly affect the duration of the comeback for 2-step since it was a dual promotion. Jimin and Jungkook were part of the package deal.

“Ok, Myong, uum, we didn’t get the ticket information, please send it. Go ahead and check us in for the flight. We’ll be there.” Jimin disconnected and immediately called Jungkook who was at the practice studio. Jungkook answered,

“Thank you for calling Horny Industries, where we’re always horny, this is Sparkle how may I help you?” 

Jimin began, “Babe, we have a problem…Horny Industries? Sparkle?” Jimin let out a loud adorable laugh at Jungkook’s silliness. “I love you, your dork, this is serious. Myong just called. Apparently, we signed up to do a dual promotion with 2-step tomorrow – in Japan.” Jimin explained their dilemma.

“We can’t leave. Rose will be here any day now. Can we cancel or reschedule?” Jungkook said.

“No Jungkookie, it’s contractual. If we do, it’ll kill the comeback for 2-step. They won’t be allowed to perform unless we show up. Plus, it’s our biggest promoter. We can’t burn bridges,” Jimin explained

Jungkook sighed heavily, “We can’t leave her Jimin. Can we bring her with us?”

“She can’t fly. Not this close to her due date.” Jimin explained again.

Jungkook paused for a few seconds, “Let’s just call in the reinforcements. Our parents?” Jungkook suggested.

“Oh hell no. I’m thinking that would be a disaster. Our mothers stuck in the same room with Soujin and her crankiness and foul mouth. Not a good idea.” Jimin said.

“Namjoon?” Jungkook asked.

“No, for obvious reasons,” Jimin answered.

“Yoongi, no, never mind, no way in the world Huwana would let that happen.” Jungkook rebuffed his own suggestion. “Tae?”

“Away with KJ, remember?” Jimin said

“Hoseok?” Jungkook uttered.

“Hawaii for his birthday, with Kwang visiting his dad.” Jimin said sadly.

“What about HER parents?” Jungkook offered as a last desperate solution.

“Let’s not touch that with a ten-foot pole. Things are still weird between them.” Jimin said.

“Jin-Hyung! He’s available. He’s close by. It’s perfect.” Jungkook smiled.

“Not perfect but definitely available.” Jimin laughed. “Good news is that the baby isn’t due until the 28th. It’s only the 16th, we’ll be gone for one night and back the following day. Surely, he can handle her for 32 hours. Right?” Jimin said reassuringly. “We leave tomorrow and we’ll be back the next day. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Well there is one thing to worry about. Somebody’s got to call him and ask. NOT IT!” Jungkook yelled at the end of his sentence. 

Jimin laughed, “Thanks for leaving me hanging babe. Don’t worry. I’ll call him. Talk to you after ok?”

Jungkook kissed Jimin through the phone, “ok. Love you.”

“Love you too – Sparkle.” They both laughed and disconnected. **

 

“Guys, you’re freaking out for no reason. This kid is perfectly happy to lay on my bladder through the end of February. I don’t need a baby sitter just for one day.” Soujin complained.

“We know you will be ok. We have every confidence in you. But, we all know how often you call me at 3am to make a run to the overnight market for chocolate ice cream. Jin is coming solely for that purpose.” Jungkook said confidently.

Soujin surprisingly accepted Jungkook’s reasoning without any further objection. “Well, that makes sense, I guess,” She said.

“He’s going to stay here, in Anderson’s bedroom. Is that ok?” Jimin asked timidly.

“Yeah, it’s fine I guess.” Soujin responded.

The doorbell rang. “That would be Jin-hyung,” Jungkook said happily as he trotted over to open the door.

“Alright, I’m here. Point me to the liquor.” Jin laughed. He walked in and immediately punched Jungkook hard in his healed shoulder. He politely hugged Jimin.

“This is not a liquor visit,” Jungkook said angrily.

“He’s just joking babe. Lighten up.” Jimin walked Jin inside to greet Soujin. He pulled him close and said, ‘I keep a bottle of wine in the cabinet above the refrigerator. IF you need some hard liquor, go to our place. I’ll leave you a key. Trust me. After a few hours with this fire cracker you’re going to need it.” Jimin teased.

“Aww, worldwide handsome. You’re my baby sitter?” Soujin said. “Those lips are juicy, maybe we can put them to good use before you leave tomorrow.” 

Jin furrowed his brow and looked at Jimin, “What happening here?”

“I warned you where the liquor was located.” Jimin said laughing.

“Well we better go. We need to get home and grab our luggage and then head to the airport.” Jungkook pulled Jimin lightly by the arm. The two kissed Soujin goodbye and gave Jin a grateful hug.

They hurried through the door. They immediately broke into laughter as soon as the door closed behind them.

“What a pair that is. We owe him for this one,” Jungkook said.

“We really do,” Jimin agreed.

 

Soujin and Jin sat in awkward silence.

“It’s really good to see you again. You look beautiful” Jin complimented Soujin. “Pregnancy agrees with you,” he continued politely.

“Thank you,” Soujin responded.

Silence.

“Let’s see what’s on television. Do you mind if we turn it on?” Jin found the remote and flipped on the television.

“Can we watch some porn? My pregnancy hormones are raging.” Soujin said seriously.

“I’m sure porn isn’t good for the baby. How about a game show?” Jin suggested.

“I like game shows. That could work.” Soujin said disinterested.

Jin flipped through the channels and stopped at a show they both found palatable.

“This looks like a good one,” Jin said.

Silence.

They watched in silence for about two hours before Soujin finally spoke.

“I’m hungry. Do we really have to just sit here? Did Mommy Jungkook and Daddy Jimin say that I had to just sit here? Am I actually allowed to leave the house? Let’s go out and have dinner. Don’t you own a restaurant or something?” Soujin looked at Jin. She waited patiently for answers.

“Well actually I own five of them, a couple of them are close by. And no, they did not give any instructions to keep you institutionalized while they are away.” Jin laughed. “I think going out to dinner is a great idea. I can pretty much guarantee great food and VIP treatment. I’ll call an Uber,” Jin smiled and took out his phone.

“Uber? Where’s your car?” Soujin asked.

“I don’t drive. I can drive, but I just prefer not to. Not in this city.” Jin simply smiled and continued dialing up his Uber request.

“So, they left with me with someone who’s going to have to Uber me to the hospital in case of emergency?” Soujin said sarcastically.

“I’m really fast with my Uber calls though. So, give me credit.” Jin laughed.

“I’ll drive. Don’t tell Mommy Jungkook and Daddy Jimin. My car is in the garage below. I don’t drive much since everything is within walking distance, so it will be nice to go for a spin. Let’s go.” Soujin said

Jin helped Soujin into her coat. They walked quickly down to her car, well as quickly as she could for being nine months pregnant. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Jin guided Soujin to a reserved parking garage. The valet greeted her at the entrance and opened her door. He held her hand as be helped her exit the car. 

“Nice.” Soujin said impressed.

Jin came around and linked her arm escorting her into the building.  
“How about I show you a really good time?” Jin offered. 

“I like the sound of that,” Soujin said.

Every bit of Soujin’s beauty was accentuated by her pregnancy, she was drop dead gorgeous. She was impeccably dressed wearing one of the designer outfits that Jimin and Jungkook bought for her. She turned every head in the restaurant when she walked in on Jin’s arm. Jin noticed the attention as well.

“Sir, nice to see you. We didn’t expect that you would be dining with us tonight.” The host said as he escorted Jin and Soujin to their table. 

“Surprise. I trust that you’re doing well, Lee? How’s your wife? And your son? Third grade, now right?” Jin said politely as he scooted Soujin up to the table in her chair.

“Yes sir. They are both great . Thanks for asking. My wife just received a great promotion at work. My son is already testing for his black belt. Not the best student academically, but definitely going to be an athletic type. Now, what can I get for you two to start?” Lee, the waiter gushed over Jin taking interest in his family.

“Well let’s ask my lovely date. Soujin what are your taste preferences for tonight?” Jin said in his mostly flirty tone.

“Everything. “ Soujin smiled but she was serious.

“Well you heard the lady. We’ll have everything.” Jin said smiling at Soujin.

“Everything Sir?” Lee asked.

“Everything. Start with all of the appetizers, then entrée, then desserts. We’ll have a great selection to chose from.” Jin smiled at Soujin again.

Lee smiled excitedly, “ You’re keeping us on our toes tonight sir.” 

“Yes. But you can handle it.” Jin said

Soujin giggled, “Thanks Jin. But I didn’t literally mean everything, that was just Rose talking.”

“Don’t worry, I like to eat. This is a great way for me to test the quality and condition of the food. Plus, we’ll have leftovers to eat while we watch our game shows tonight.” Jin laughed at the thought of sitting on the couch watching game shows with his very attractive, very pregnant companion.

“Good thinking,” Soujin smiled as she leaned in towards Jin.

Jin desperately wanted to avoid more awkward silence. His solution was to tell a joke. 

“Do you know why elephants aren’t allowed on the beach?” Jin asked

“What? How would I know? They’re too big I guess?” Soujin answered Jin’s question to the best of her ability, not quite realizing it was a joke.

“Because they won’t keep their trunks up.” Jin laughed a loud high-pitched laugh that captured the attention of his fellow diners.

Soujin stared at him curiously but found herself laughing. Her laugh made Jin laugh harder which in turn made her laugh harder. 

Soujin continued to laugh, “That’s horrible you know that, right?”

“Oh I can do worse,” Jin said as he proceeded to tell another joke, “did you hear about the restaurants on the moon? Great food, no atmosphere.”

Soujin tried hard not to laugh. She didn’t want to. She really didn’t but Jin was just so adorable. His delivery was funny and his laugh was infectious. 

Jin was batting a-thousand. He kept going, “How many apples grow on a tree?”

“I don’t know,” Soujin was laughing already.

“All of them! Of course.” Jin said. He laughed until he was leaning out of his chair. 

The waiter arrived with their first course. He dropped off eight different plates all containing a different decadent dish. 

“Thank God, no more jokes. Saved by the food,” Soujin said.

Not exactly,” Jin rattled off one more, “Want to hear a joke about construction?”

“NO,” Soujin tried to stop Jin from telling a new joke.

“I’m still working on it.” Jin interrupted and answered anyway.

Soujin burst into laughter. Jin laughed harder. They grabbed their chopsticks and began surveying their beautiful variety of food before them. 

Soujin wasn’t familiar with all of the different dishes. She listened contently as Jin explained each dish that arrived, its origin, how it was prepared and how it would taste. It didn’t take them long to realize they had the same taste in foods. The foods that Jin liked, Soujin loved. The foods that Jin didn’t care for, Soujin hated. He became her trusted guide as he navigated her through all of the different choices being placed on the table.

“Ok, you’re going to love this. It’s a grilled squid with a reduced black ink sauce.” Jin said with excitement

“YUCK! I won’t like that.” Soujin said.

“Trust me?” Jin asked?

“No, you just spent 30 min telling me the worst jokes ever. Why would I know trust you on this?” Soujin said very seriously.

“Because I am a food connoisseur and I know what you like.” Jin smiled. He used his chopsticks to pick up a small bite of the squid. He dipped it heavily in the black ink sauce and held it front of Soujin’s a mouth.

“No Rose. Rose. Jeeez. Rose wants it.” Soujin said as she opened her mouth and allowed him to place the bite on her tongue. “I swear Rose, if you throw this up!” She said as she started to chew. Her eyes smiled before her mouth. 

“This is fucking delicious!” She said a little too loudly. Her eyes were bright as she grabbed the entire bowl and pulled it in front of her. She dug her chopsticks into it and began to eat with joy. 

Jin noticed her eyes. “What type of contacts are those? They are amazing, they look so real. There’s almost no color in them. So, beautiful,” Jin said.

Soujin, who at one point in her life would have broken the gaze to hide her grey eyes, looked at Jin exposing her full eyes so he could get a good look.

“Beautiful is right. These are my real eyes. No contacts. I was born with grey eyes.” Soujin said proudly. 

“Ah the eyes of the curse.” Jin said knowingly. 

“You know of that tale?” Soujin was impressed. Not many knew that story.

“Of course I do. It’s just another one of those cockamamie stories they tell kids who are different. I’ve heard the legend but never met a real ancestor of the cursed one. You don’t believe that crap, right? I mean it’s all about recessive genes. There’s no curse,” Jin said.

“There were times when I believed it. Did you know I killed my brother?” Soujin continued to look at Jin.

“I’m very sorry. I had a front row seat to that unfortunate episode.” Jin said. “And Way to make the conversation awkward by the way.”

“Sorry. But, anyway, when that happened, I was convinced the curse was real. And then...Jimin…” Soujin looked down into her plate of squid. She said no more.

“Yes? What does Jimin have to do with anything?” Jin asked. “Let’s just say that he bought me back from a very dark place.” 

“Tell me.” Jin said simply. 

Soujin liked talking to Jin. There was no history there. She felt comfortable with him almost immediately. She felt safe sharing her thoughts, even this one. 

“The day of my brother’s funeral, the day that Jimin and Jungkook came to see me, I was planning my suicide.” Soujin looked at Jin to gauge his reaction. There was none.

“Glad you didn’t do that. I would have had to eat all of this food alone.” Jin said seriously. “How was Jimin involved?”

“Not just Jimin, Jungkook too. They came to see me. They spoke to me and they touched me. They gave me new hope. They told me about the wedding and how they almost died after Jackon shot them. They told me that I literally saved their lives. I saw how hard they fought to live while I was contemplating death and I felt ashamed. They made me see everything differently. Jimin even got me professional help. Now here I am. I haven’t had a moment like that since. They saved me. Both of them but especially Jimin.”

“Do they know about this?” Jin asked.

“My goodness no. I believe Kookles would have revoked my surrogate duties,” Soujin laughed. 

Ahh Chimmy. He has that effect on people. I’m glad he was able to get to you. Looks like he saved two lives, not just one.” Jin gestured towards Soujin's stomach. Now I understand so much better about why you agreed to do this.” 

“Yep.” Soujin dabbed her chopsticks back onto the squid again. “This is fucking awesome. I’ll never question you again.”

“I’m so happy that you like it. But don’t fill up on that. We still have much more food coming Princess.” Jin said. 

And as easy as that they had a bond. A close secret just between the two. Jin and Soujin continued talking. The conversation was easy and fresh. Soujin felt that she may be developing a crush.

“So how does feel knowing you’re like THE WORST dancer in the group?” Soujin asked seriously

“How does it feel to be cursed?” Jin snapped back.

They both laughed again. Jin continued feeding Soujin and Rose. The two of them had personalities that complimented each other very well. It was quite fortuitous that he was the one chosen to babysit.

Soujin drove she and Jin home with very full bellies. Rose slept quietly and contently making no fuss.

The two fell upon the couch and complained about over-eating. Soujin thanked Jin for showing her a VIP evening.

It was game show time. Jin flipped through the channels looking for game shows that the two could both enjoy. He finally settled upon something and looked to Soujin for approval. She was sound asleep.

“Aww, I guess you two are pretty exhausted huh?,” Jin wasn’t sure what to do. He knew it wasn’t a good idea for Soujin to spend the night on the couch. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed, removed her shoes and covered her with a spare blanket he found on her chair. Soujin never stirred. He could see Rose leaning awkwardly against the side of Soujin’s stomach as she also slept peacefully.

Jin was relieved. He successfully survived the evening without any further awkwardness. He really liked Soujin and was proud to get to know her better. After all, she was carrying his niece so it was important to learn at least a little more about her. He was also extremely impressed by her bravery and strength and her ability to overcome circumstances that would have destroyed the average person. He watched her sleep for a couple of minutes and then headed back to the couch to watch a few more game shows. Despite Jin being given free rein to sleep in Anderson’s bedroom, he ended falling asleep on Soujin’s couch.**

 

Jimin and Jungkook returned to their hotel room. They could feel the soreness and fatigue already starting to creep into their bodies.

“Baby, are we getting old? I feel like I’ve been hit by a train,” Jimin complained.

“Old, no. A bit out of shape, definitely. I mean we’re keeping up with a bunch of 16- 18 year olds. 2-step is a bunch of babies. But we killed it though.” Jungkook laughed and gave Jimin a high five.

“Should we call and check in?” Jimin asked.

“Ya, we need to make sure she didn’t kill him and eat him for dinner.” Jungkook laughed at the thought of Soujin aggressively handling Jin.

Jungkook called Jin’s phone directly. 

“Did you survive your comeback stage?” Jin answered

“Barely!” Jungkook inflected, “Keeping up with these kids is definitely challenging. But we did our best and everyone seemed pleased. It’s good to see you’re still there. We were worried that she would eaten you alive by now. How are things?” Jungkook settled on the bed. Jimin laid across the bed with his head in Jungkook’s lap as he spoke on the phone.

“Things are very good. She and Rose are sleeping quietly. She went to bed early with a very full stomach. I took her out to dinner at one of my restaurants. She loved it,” Jin said proudly.

“What a great idea. She’s a bit of a Foodie, so I can imagine she really enjoyed that. Does she seem ok? I mean how is she feeling?” Jungkook asked anxiously.

“No baby, and no sign of a baby, if that’s what you mean. All is clear. You two will be back early tomorrow and I can escape this situation unscathed.” Jin said happily.

“I’m relieved to hear that. Not too many people escape a run-in with Soujin unscathed. Yep, we’ll be home around 12pmKST. Our flight leaves here at 9:00amKST.” Jungkook said. He looked down at Jimin laying in his lap. Jimin had begun to kiss Jungkook’s bare stomach under his shirt. Jungkook smiled down at him and pushed Jimin’s face further into his stomach. 

Jin continued on, he wanted to expound upon the fact that Soujin had a profound effect on him and he wanted Jungkook to know how much he liked her, “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like Soujin. I knew she was “peculiar” just based on stories and brief interactions over the years but I didn’t know she had substance beneath all of that fluff.” 

“Yes. She’s extraordinary really...” Jungkook began running his hands through Jimin’s dark brown hair. Jimin repositioned himself. Within a matter of moments, he was sucking Jungkook’s dick hard. “I thought we agreed we were tired,” Jungkook said to Jimin.

“What?” Jin asked. Jungkook didn't answer so Jin continued, “she’s got a great sense of humor. I really, really enjoyed spending time and getting to know her better.”

“Why are you seeking attention?” Jungkook said to Jimin while he rested his palm on the back of Jimin’s head. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked. “You can’t wait for five minutes until I’m off the phone?” Jungkook whispered to Jimin with a slight moan.

“Seeking attention, no. It’s not like that. I was just explaining how much I like her. She’s pretty exceptional. I totally get why you chose her.” Jin waited for a response from Jimin. “You still there Kookie?”

“I’m here. But Jimin is misbehaving. We’ll see you tomorrow Hyung. Ok?” Jungkook said stably.

“Sure. Goodnight,” Jin disconnected quickly before he received any further unwanted insight into how Jimin was misbehaving. 

Jungkook released his orgasm into Jimin’s mouth. Jimin took Jungkook’s load and kissed it back into Jungkook’s mouth. Jungkook swallowed and began sucking Jimin’s tongue. He spoke between sucks and kisses.

“Why can’t you stay away from me?” Jungkook pseudo complained.

“Because you don’t want me to,” Jimin said as he removed his clothes. 

Jimin and Jungkook drove each other to screaming orgasms several times that evening. To their surprise, they still woke up horny the next morning. 

Jimin climbed on top of sleeping Jungkook and kissed him awake.  
“What time is it? Our flight’s at nine sharp, is it time to go?” Jungkook said groggily.

“It’s 7:30. We have plenty of time. The airport is across the street, I packed our stuff last night. You can relax.” Jimin kissed him. He had everything under control.

“Then why are you waking me up?” Jungkook didn’t even try to hide his pleasure.

“The baby will be here in a couple of weeks. We need to take advantage of every single moment like this,” Jimin explained.

“That’s a very good point. So, the plan is to fuck until our dicks fall off?” Jungkook said.

Jimin frowned, “I love your dick very much. If it falls off, I will divorce you. I hope you’re clear on that.” Jimin looked intimidatingly at Jungkook with no sign of humor.

Despite their tight schedules, Jimin and Jungkook launched into another marathon love making session. They were so engrossed in each other that they lost all track of time. It was 9:30amKST by the time they rolled off of each other. 

“Let’s take a quick shower and get over to the airport,” Jungkook said as he kissed Jimin’s soft cheeks.

“Babe, that time can’t be right. Right? Jimin was staring at the time flashing across the hotel clock. He grabbed his phone to verify the time. “OH shit! We missed our flight!”

“That’s impossible. You said we had plenty of time. Did we fuck away all of our time?” Jungkook was smiling.

Jimin was agitated, “Jungkook this isn’t funny. We need to get back to Soujin so poor Jin can leave. There’s no telling when the next flight is available.” Jimin said as he lifted out of bed and headed for the shower. 

“Calm. I’ll call the airline and book us on the next flight. If all else fails, we can charter a private flight home. Don’t get upset.” Jungkook walked his naked body over to Jimin. His dick was dangly freely with cum still dripping from the tip. He reached Jimin and pulled him into an embrace. Their sweaty naked bodies mashed against each other creating a warm comfortable suction. 

Jin awoke to the smell of bacon sizzling on the stovetop. He sat up and looked around to find Soujin happily singing to Rose. She was making a large breakfast which included: Bagels, waffles, eggs, fried pork belly, cereal, orange juice and bacon.

“That’s ...a lot of food.” Jin said from behind Soujin.

Soujin jumped.

“You startled me,” she said with a happy smile. “From what I saw last night, you are capable of eating a large amount of food despite being so thin. I thought that I better prepare properly.” Soujin laughed. She spoke to Rose by looking down at her belly, “Uncle Jin eats like a pig doesn’t he Rosie?” She and Rose both giggled.

“I appreciate food, so sue me.” Jin Agreed.

“Well dig in. Help yourself. I have a bit of heartburn this morning. Nothing to worry about, it’s quite common. But I do need to take care with what I eat so as not to aggravate it.” Soujin said as she handed Jin a plate. 

“Wow, it’s after ten. I didn’t mean to sleep so late. That’s quite rude. Why didn’t you wake me?” Jin asked.

“Just woke up myself. You needed the rest anyway. You OT7 lot don’t seem to ever sleep. I know four of you intimately and sleep doesn’t seem to be high on your lists of priorities.” Soujin laughed as she made a loose reference to the fact that she had slept with both Yoongi, Namjoon. And spent most of her days with Jimin and Jungkook. 

“Jimin and Jungkook should be here any minute now. I think they expected to be here around noon. I’m going to eat breakfast but if you don’t mind, I may need to leave a little early before they get here. Today is Hobi’s birthday and Kwang has asked for my help with pulling together a spa surprise for him while they are in Hawaii.”

“I think I can survive an hour by myself.” Soujin was highly offended that the men thought she needed constant supervision. She was a grown woman. Being pregnant didn’t negate that. 

Jin stayed on track with his plans. He ate, showered quickly and called his Uber. By about 11:00am KST, he was on his way. He said a meaningful goodbye to Soujin and kissed her innocently on the cheek. She thanked him for his kindness and the two parted ways. Soujin heartburn wasn’t getting better. She was also tired. Her legs were achy and back was hurting from the constant pressure of Rose laying on her spine. She took a shower and then laid on the couch for a nap.**

 

Jimin wasn’t happy with the news. “What do you mean there’s no other flights until 4:00pm? That’s the entire day?”

“I know. I tried calling the pilot to see if he’s free to charter a private flight back to Seoul. I’m waiting for him to call me back. Don’t let it stress you, please. We’ll get home. Jin is with Soujin so we can keep our focus on getting home as quickly as possible.” Jungkook kissed Jimin.**

Meanwhile back in Seoul:

“Owwww FUCK!!! Rosie stop it! Whatever you’re doing STOP.IT!” Soujin was bolted awake from her peaceful nap by Rose. She seemed to settle down which allowed Soujin to fall back asleep.

Meanwhile back in Japan: 

“Pilot just called. He can be at the airport at 2:00KST to fly us back to Seoul. Still a little late I know BUT better than nothing. The plane is in Seoul so he’s going to fuel up, file an emergency flight plan and fly here to pick us up immediately. It’s a two hour flight. That’s why 2:00pm is the best he can do.” Jungkook said, satisfied.

“I’ll take it. I love you. You know that?” Jimin said to Jungkook.

“I know.” Jungkook said boastfully.

Meanwhile Back in Seoul:  
“Ouch. Ouch. What’s up Rose? What do you want? Please calm down.” Soujin pleaded with Rose to go back to sleep. Rose was kicking fiercely. Soujin felt intense pressure around her legs and back. She got up to try to walk off the discomfort. As quickly as the pain started, it went away. She glanced at the clock. It was already 1:30KST and she had not heard from Jimin and Jungkook. She didn’t worry. She figured they were just stuck in traffic. Soujin thanked Rose for being cooperative and she drifted back off to sleep again. 

Meanwhile Back in Japan:

“Hyung, it’s Jimin. We missed our plane this morning. Hope you can stay a few more hours. We chartered a private flight. We’re boarding the jet now. We should be there Around 4:30pm KST. Sorry for the inconvenience. Call me when you get this message. If I don’t answer it’s because we’re in the air. Thanks, Hyung.” Jimin ended the call. He stared blankly at his phone with an uneasiness. “He didn’t answer. Strange huh?”

Meanwhile Back in Seoul:

The time was 3:00pm KST. Soujin was awake again. This time, there would be no more naps. The pain that began as just a mild irritation was now a full-on severity ten. She paced around the apartment begging Rose to stop. The pressure in her legs and lower abdomen was severe. Soujin panicked when she realized that the pain... was coming in intervals. She thought back to her Lamaze classes. She could hear the voice of her lamaze partner, Jungkook, in her head, “Pain in intervals means its GO TIME. We should remember that.” Jungkook said in her memory. Soujin froze. 

“Ohh FUCK Rose. You can’t. You can’t do this. Not now. Rose not now!” Soujin began to tear up.

Rose answered, “YES NOW!” by pressing down so hard on Soujin cervix that she screamed in pain, dropping her phone from her hand. Soujin panicked. Without Jungkook, she had no idea how to time her contractions. 

“Why didn't I pay more attention? I have to count. I have to count my contractions. I need help. Jimin should be home by now.” Soujin cried silently to herself as she took advantage of the interval between the pain to retrieve her phone and call Jimin. No answer. She dialed again. No answer. She called Jungkook. No answer. She dialed again. No answer. As she tried to dial Jimin again, the pain returned,

“Fuck, you fucking fuckers answer the fucking phoooooone!” Soujin screamed as she tried to breathe through her contraction like she was thought in Lamaze.

“Who-ha, who-ha, Who-ha.” Soujin breathed. “Ok, you’re on your own. You have to get control of this. You’re a nurse. You can do this. Who-ha, who-ha.” Soujin continued to breathe. The pain subsided. 

“Ok. That was at least fifteen minutes between contractions. I’m fine. I have plenty of time to get to the hospital. I’m fine,” Soujin nervously reassured herself.

She stood up and walked to her bedroom to grab her labor bag and emergency kit that Jimin had packed for her.

“The hospital is right around the corner. I can drive myself if these fuckers don’t pick up the phone! It’s ok Soujin. It’s ok. You’ve got this.” She yelled to herself.

Soujin didn’t have this. The contractions returned. This one seemed bigger and more intense than the last. 

“FUCK. NO. Ouch! Rose you’re hurting me. This can’t be. How am I having another contraction so soon? I don’t know how to fucking count these things!” Soujin was in full-on panic mode. Even her most experienced training couldn't have prepared her for this level of pain. Jimin and Jungkook were right, she did need someone with her because the only thing greater than the fear of this unknown was the fear of going through it alone.

She breathed through her contraction again. As soon as it subsided, she tried calling Jimin and Jungkook again. Still no answer. “Please daddy. Please. I need you, answer the phone.” Soujin begged Jimin to pick up. No answer. She remembered this time to leave a voice message, “Where the fuck are you? Your plane landed hours ago. I think the Demon is coming. I know it’s two weeks early. I’m scared. Jin had to leave a few hours ago and I’m alone. Come over as soon as you get this message. Daddy please.”

Soujin relaxed. This time, the contraction was slow to return. In fact, so much time passed between her last contraction and the next one that she began to think it was all just a false alarm. 

Over 30 minutes passed. Soujin made herself a sandwich and sat down to eat. She felt so silly for getting worked up over what amounted to nothing more than Braxton Hicks contractions. It was a false alarm. 

Jin finished with his errand for Hobi’s birthday. While he was in the boutique, he noticed a sweet pink baby sweater with pearls embroidered around the sleeve. He immediately thought of Rose and Soujin. He decided to buy it but when he reached the counter, he realized that his wallet was missing. He sighed heavily when he realized he’d left it in the restroom at Soujin's House. He grabbed an Uber and headed back over immediately. He tried calling Jimin and Jungkook to let them know he was coming back. When he checked his phone, he saw that Jimin had left a message about missing their flight. Jin thought it was fortuitous that he had to go back to Soujin’s because he could spend more time with her while he waited for the guys to arrive. 

Soujin was feeling quite good. She sat with her feet inclined while watching television and eating seaweed chips. Rose shifted. And with her displacement came the most intense, gut twisting, blood chilling pain that Soujin had ever felt in her life. She screamed as loudly as she could. Her screams were so loud that she stirred her neighbor. The gentleman who lived next door to her left came rushing over. He pounded on the door loudly,

“Jinny! Jinny are you ok? Open the door.” He yelled.

Jin exited his Uber and walked up the front porch to Soujin's apartment. He was startled to see her neighbor so frantic at her front door. 

“What’s going on?” Jin asked startled. 

“Something’s wrong. I heard screaming.” The neighbor said.

Jin joined the neighbor in pounding on the door.

“Soujin. It’s Jin, open the door baby. What’s wrong?” Jin said.  
The two of them could hear Soujin scream out again. Jin’s knocks became more frantic. 

“Soujin, open the door.” Jin pleaded.

The door finally creaked open. Soujin was doubled over in pain trying to catch her breathe. 

“Jin. Thank God.” She cried, “I think I’m in labor. Jimin won’t answer the phone. I was about to drive myself to the hospital but the contractions are coming too fast and lasting a really long time. Rose is coming Jin.” Soujin was wiping her tears. Seeing Jin’s face was exactly what she needed to find her courage. She stood tall again during the respite from the pain. She grabbed her GO TIME check list that Jungkook had attached to her refrigerator and she methodically walked through each item on the list. She flipped through her Lamaze book to get a refresher on how to time her contractions. Based on how they were coming, this baby was less than two hours away.

Jin dismissed Soujin’s neighbor. “I’ve got it from here. Don’t worry.”

He snapped to order as Soujin barked orders at him. 

“Turn off all the lights. Grab my laptop and place it in my Lamaze bag. Make sure the router is turned off. My neighbor steals my Wi-Fi. Place the breast pump in my bag please, I’ll need to have some milk ready for her since I won’t be breast feeding her directly. My insurance cards are on the table. Grab them and put them in my purse. Please carry my bag. You with me Jin? These contractions are going to come back any minute now. I can’t promise you I will be this nice once they start again.” Soujin warmed Jin.

Jin followed every order. He moved quickly with the seriousness that the situation warranted. 

“I need to call Jimin and Jungkook and tell them what’s happening.” Jin said.

“The fuckers won’t answer!” Soujin cursed at them with venomous anger as her contraction slowly built.

Jin dialed quickly. He called Jimin first. “She’s in labor. When you land, come straight to the hospital.” Jin hung up and then called Jungkoook leaving the same message. 

 

“Soujin, they missed their flight. They’re in the air. That’s why they aren’t getting your phone calls. You ready?” Jin asked.

“How the fuck are we going to get to the hospital? I can’t ride in an Uber. And I can’t drive with these contractions being unpredictable.” Soujin said. The next contraction was big. She screamed as a tear fell down her cheek. 

Jin went ballistic. He couldn’t ground himself enough to coach Soujin through this.

“She’s pushing against me Jin. I think she’s close to crowning. We have to get to the hospital NOW! Uuuuuuuuu-shiiiiiiit. OWwwwwwww!!!” Soujin cried.

“Oh God. What should I do Soujin? How can I help?” Jin was terrified. Soujin was no longer standing. She had fallen down to the floor and was in semi-delivery position. “Ohh no. Ohh no. I will not be a part of this!” Jin yelled.

He dialed 9-1-1. “There’s a lady in labor and she wants to deliver this baby and I don’t know how to do this. Please help me. I’ve hardly even been in this story. Oh, sure I’ve made some appearances and had some witty lines but now they expect me to deliver this baby? They wait 39 chapters to give me a storyline and this is what they give me? I mean who wrote this? Someone needs to get here now because I will not do this.” Jin poured out his heart to the 9-1-1 operator. 

Soujin could be heard screaming in the background. 

“Sir, we are less that 5 minutes away. Just keep her on the ground and keep her comfortable. We promise the story won’t end with you delivering the baby.” The operator promised.

Jin dropped down to Soujin's side. He did the only thing he knew to do which was to hold her hand. He pulled a towel from her bag and wiped her forehead where she had begun to sweat profusely. 

“Ambulance is on the way.” Jin said calmly.

“Ambulance.” Soujin breathed trying to catch her breath again. “Why....didn’t...I think ...of that?”

Soujin began her breathing exercises again to prepare for the next contraction. Before too long, it arrived. This time she tried to focus on less screaming, more breathing. She breathed and breathed. Jin couldn’t help but imitate her breathing techniques. He held her hand tightly and watched her face. He did everything he could to encourage her. Suddenly Soujin began to scream again. Jin screamed right along with her. In fact, Jin’s screams drowned out Soujin's. This did nothing to improve her mood. She boosted her leg up and kicked him hard in the knee.  
“Shut up you fool!” She spat at him. 

Jin grabbed at his knee. He wanted to cry. The pain in his knee and the fear of being forced to deliver this baby were pushing tears to the forefront. All he wanted to do was pick up his wallet. He did NOT ever imagine being stuck with this!

Soujin stopped screaming as the contraction moved on. 

“Where’s the fucking ambulance? I swear...this...kid...is not playing... around. She’s...pushing...hard. I’ve got to get an epidural before it’s too late or else I’m going to have to deliver this demon without any drugs.” Soujin lifted her legs into full delivery position. 

Jin began to cry; not full sobbing, just tears of fear and concern. He picked up his phone and called Jimin and Jungkook again. He left another message, this one much more frantic. Soujin could once again be heard screaming in the background. Jin’s voice was shaky as well. 

Snow was falling outside and temperatures had dropped to 20 degrees. The ambulance was coming from across the street but the streets were slick and icy so they had to be careful. The road conditions caused a delay. By the time the ambulance got to Soujin, her contractions were coming at regular intervals and the baby was close. Jin rode with her in the back of the ambulance. He held her hand and kept her as calm as he could. Once the burden of delivering the baby was relieved , he was able to remain much calmer and be much more supportive for Soujin. **

 

Jimin and Jungkook landed. The landing was rough. There was snow on the ground and the runways were staring to freeze. The captain came over the loud speaker to give them the bad news that they would be stuck on the tarmac for a couple of hours while the runways were de-iced. 

“Well. At least we’re here.” Jimin said optimistically. 

“Yep, that’s all that matters.” Jungkook Agreed.

“What do you think we could do for the next two hours on this tight stuffy airplane?” Jimin removed his seatbelt and walked over to sit in Jungkook’s lap.

Jungkook was only half listening to Jimin. He was looking at his phone. “Why do I have so many messages?” Jimin, still sitting in Jungkook’s lap, glanced over at Jungkook’s phone. “You do have a lot. I hope everything is ok.”

 

Jimin jumped up to look at his phone. He had more messages than Jungkook. They both played the first message from Jin. Then the message from Soujin. Then the message from Jin and then another message from Jin. Both of them turned a pale shade as the blood rushed from their faces. 

“Soujin's in labor?” Jungkook said dryly.

“But how? She’s three weeks early. There’s no way.” Jimin stared at his phone in disbelief. 

Jimin knocked on the cockpit door. The captain answered. “How much longer Captain? We have an emergency and we need to get to the hospital right away.” Jimin said frantically.

“We’re moving now but we won’t be pulling up to the private entrance gate for at least another hour and a half,” said the Captain.

Jungkook was already on the phone calling Jin. 

Jin answered. “Where the hell have you two been? You leave me here to deliver a baby? What the fuck you two assholes!”

“Jin calm down. We just landed. We’re stuck on the tarmac but we’re coming.” Jungkook reassured him.

“How long? You don’t have much time.” Soujin screamed in the background. “This baby is coming. They are about to give her the epidural now.” Jin explained. 

 

“How much time do we have? We are stuck here for at least another hour or two,” Jungkook said.

“Well looks like I’ll be meeting your new baby before you do. Because you don’t have that long. How did you miss your damn flight anyway?” Jin scolded them. 

“That’s not important. Jungkook turned red.” Jimin grabbed the phone from him and placed it on speaker. “Jin, what’s happening? Is Soujin ok? Is the baby ok?”

“Yes. Other than being extremely cranky and pissed that you’re not here, Soujin is fine. The baby appears to be a little distressed because she wants to come out. But the doctors say it’s all normal.” Jin said calmly. “Get here please. I’m trying with Soujin, but she needs you Jimin.” Soujin screamed again in the background. “I better go.” Jin disconnected.

 

Jungkook was beside himself. He rubbed his fingers through his hair several times as he paced back and forth in the airplane cabin. Jimin stood there for about two minutes replaying Jin’s words in his head, “She needs you Jimin, she needs you Jimin.” 

Jimin snapped and began fidgeting with the exit door to the airplane. He pulled the lever back and unlocked it. Jungkook caught him and pulled him away.

“Babe, are you crazy? What are you doing? We can’t just jump out on the tarmac.” Jungkook reasoned. “We’ll break both of our legs.” 

“We have to go. We have to get to them. She’s my baby Jungkook. She can’t come into this world without her daddy,” Jimin corrected himself , ”Daddy’s, both of us, not there.” Jimin was close to hysterics.

“We can’t jump from a moving plane Jimin...” Jungkook started.

“MOVING! “ Jimin yelled, “we haven’t moved in days. If we were moving I might be able to tolerate this but we haven’t moved since we landed!” Jimin was barely holding it together. 

Jungkook grabbed Jimin and held his face in his hands, “listen to me. What you’re trying to do is crazy. We’re in the middle of an active runway with planes all around us. The runway is iced over and we’re miles away from the gate.” Jungkook attempted to hug Jimin but he pulled away. 

“I’m not crazy. Look. This entire section of runway has been de-iced. All plane landings have been suspended until they get the entire runway cleared. And I can see the lights of the main gate from here. We’re less than 2000 feet away.” Jimin yelled desperately trying to get Jungkook to agree with his plan. He shuffled upon his feet nervously waiting for Jungkook to respond.

Jungkook looked out the window to verify what Jimin was saying. He closed his eyes and beat himself in the forehead with his fists. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. Don’t move. Ok? Hold on a second. Jungkook disappeared into the cockpit. He came out about three minutes later. 

“What were you doing? Did you talk to the captain? Did he say we were going to start moving soon?” Jimin asked anxiously. 

“No. I talked him into lowering the steps.” Jungkook said as he pulled Jimin towards him and helped him put on his coat, hat and scarf.

“What?” Jimin laughed, “How did you get him to agree to that? He could get into all kinds of trouble if the aviation authority ever found out that he let two passengers out on the runway in a snow storm.” Jimin looked into Jungkook’s large brown eyes, highly anticipating an answer.

 

Jungkook wrapped himself in his coat and gloves and hat and began pulling the unlocked cabin exit door. “I told him we were having the baby now. I may or may not have promised him that we would name the kid after him.” Jungkook popped the lever on the heavy door and pulled it open with all his strength. 

“Jimin buttoned his coat as the freezing night air wafted into the cabin. “Don’t tell me he fell for that?” Jimin laughed again.

“I don’t think so but he was so impressed with the desperation of my lie, that I think he pitied me. NOW!” Jungkook yelled to the Captain. “He’s going to send our luggage home with a carrier.” He and Jimin moved towards the open airplane door as they watched the stairs descend down on to the runway. 

“I love you so fucking much!” Jimin said.

“I love you more,” Jungkook said as he and Jimin clasped hands and ran down the stairs into the darkness of the icy runway. **

 

Dr. Matsufuji entered Soujin's delivery room. 

 

“Well how are we feeling today young lady? Are we ready to do this?” He said.

Soujin's epidural and pain meds had kicked in. She was feeling quite comfortable and was in a much more pleasant mood. She sat up in her bed trash talking Jin as they played a game of Super Mario Bros.

“I hate to interrupt your game but I think your baby is crowning.” Dr. Matsufuji said to Soujin. 

“Oh. Oh dear. Let’s do this. I want the demon out. Exorcise me Doc.” Soujin said in gist.”

“Oh- hello.” Dr. Matsufuji said as he noticed Jin. “I thought you were Jungkook. Uh, where are the dads?” The doctor said concerned. “We need to get this going. Our little Rose is ready to flee her current habitat.” He laughed like Santa Clause. 

“This is what you got to work with Doc. Soujin smiled and curled her lip slightly. He’s got my permission to be here. The dads are stuck on an airplane at the airport. They won’t make it in time.” Soujin looked down sadly. “But I trust this guy. He can catch.”

“Catch? What do you mean catch? I can’t be in here. I don’t even know you!” Jin panicked.

“You know more about me than my own parents.” Soujin looked at Jin with a deep gaze. “I need you. I CAN do this alone. But I don’t WANT to do this alone.”

Jin met her gaze and calmed. He knew that she was referring to the confidential information she had given him the day prior. Soujin was right. They did have a bond, no matter how brief, the bond existed. 

“What do I need to do?” The Nurse touched Jin’s arm and led him to the washing station. He washed his hands and dressed in gloves, scrubs a surgical mask and a head cover. She led him back into the room where Soujin’s legs were fully spread apart. Jin heaved and looked away.

“Come on worldwide handsome. You can’t catch if you don’t look.” Soujin took sick pleasure in watching Jim squirm.

“I hate you Jikook. I hate you. I hate you.” Jin whispered angrily.

Dr. Matsufuji rolled a chair over next to Soujin's outstretched leg. “Best seat in the House.” He tapped the top of the chair and beckoned Jin over.

Jin wanted to cry. Tears were literally queuing up within his tear ducts prepared to fall away. He pushed them back like the strong man he was. He accepted his fate and took a seat next to Soujin’s vagina.

Jimin burst through the door. 

“Oh God you love me. You really love me. Jin jumped up and ran quickly out of the room never looking back.” 

“Daddy you made it.” Soujin’s tears began falling rapidly. “Where’s Jungkook? You two stop fucking around? This Demon is ready to download.” Soujin yelled.

“He’s right behind me. He had to sign some stuff up front.” Just as soon as his name was spoken Jungkook too came barreling through the door. “Am I too late? Eeewww. Yuck. Is that what that’s supposed to look like?” Jungkook exclaimed as he ran directly into the sight of Soujin’s open vagina.

He put his hands over his eyes and ran to Soujin's side. He covered her face in kisses. “I’m so sorry we’re late. Please forgive us.” Jungkook said as he apologized emphatically to Soujin. 

Jimin was so engrossed with getting into the room, he never noticed the goodies that Soujin was flashing. He tried to look without blinking or appearing dejected. But his attempts were in vain. His facial expression said it all.

 

“Jeez, Jin handled this better than you two. Sit down and let’s do this!” Soujin teased both of them.

The nurse stopped them, “We have to wash up first. Come with me.” The nurse led them through the same routine that she designated for Jin. 

“Jimin.” Jungkook said quietly. 

“Yeah.” Jimin answered.

“I don’t think I like vaginas.” Jungkook said sweetly.

“Me neither baby. I’m so glad we figured it out sooner rather than after we had to meet one in person.” Jimin smiled.

“I’m so fucking gay.” Jungkook laughed

“Yes. You are my love. Good luck dad.” Jimin tip toed up to kiss Jungkook.

“Good luck daddy,” Jungkook reciprocated.

 

“Come on, you damn dorks, I’ve already started pushing!” Soujin yelled profanities at them from the delivery room. 

It took less than 20 minutes for Rose Nari Jeon Park to make her debut. Jungkook cut her umbilical cord and Jimin caught her when she emerged. The first cry belonged to Jungkook. The second cry belonged to Rose. The nurse immediately laid her on Soujin’s chest. 

Soujin took a deep breath and spoke to her new baby, ”Hello Rose. I’m so happy that you’re out of my guts. Now please go to your daddy’s and let’s never speak of this again.”

Rose seemed to recognize Soujin’s voice. She turned slightly towards her speaking. 

The nurse placed a blanket over Jimin and laid Rose on his shoulder. Jimin removed the gloves from his hand and held his new baby girl. 

Jungkook was inconsolable. He wept loudly as he watched Jimin with their new baby.

“Sir,” the nurse said, “I’m going to need you to stop crying so you can hold your new baby.” Jungkook sniffled his way through and held his baby girl in his arms for the first time. The three of them had a few more seconds together before the pediatric nurse swept Rose away for an exam, weigh in, quick bath and change of clothes. 

Jimin and Jungkook gave Soujin one final kiss. “Thank you.” Jimin said. 

They left the room to allow the Doctor and nurse to treat Soujin in private. 

Rose was a healthy 7lbs. 20oz. Born under this sign of Aquarius, February 18th, 2023. She shared a birthday with her famous Uncle Hoseok. She had soft black hair and large brown eyes. Embedded within each of her chubby cheeks were two perfectly round dimples that were exact duplicates of Jimin’s. The next time Jimin and Jungkook visited with her, she was all clean and dressed in the rose pink Chanel dress that Jimin had packed in Soujin’s bag. She was swaddled in her embroidered Jeon Park blanket. 

Soujin had pumped breast milk for them to feed her. Jimin insisted that Jungkook give her the first bottle. Jimin filmed on his cell phone as Jungkook lifted her with steady loving hands. He held her against his chest and lifted the bottle gently to her lips. Rose found the nipple and drank her first meal outside of the womb. 

“Hi Rose. I’m your dad.” He looked at Jimin. Jimin stepped forward and sat on a stool in front of them. He leaned over her and introduced himself.

“Hi, my Rosie, I’m your daddy.” He placed his finger near her face and Rose instinctively grabbed it. She held it tight. Of course, Jungkook cried again. This time, Jimin joined him.

They waited until Rose fell asleep. They left her peacefully sleeping in the Nursery.

“I think we need to go back and check on Soujin.” Jungkook said

“Should we bring Rose with us?” Jimin asked as he smiled at his sleeping little girl. 

“Definitely not. I think we need to talk to her first.” Jungkook said, looking concerned. 

Jimin wasn’t quite sure why Jungkook objected but he was on cloud nine and really wasn’t concerned. They walked back down the hallway of the maternity ward and approached Soujin's recovery room.

They knocked on her door. “Hi. Feel like having visitors?” Jungkook asked sweetly. 

Soujin was sitting in her room alone. She had no television on and no radio. She sat in virtual darkness staring straight ahead. Her hand sat clenched over her empty belly.

She looked up towards the door and saw Jimin and Jungkook. She smiled fully and welcomed them both in. 

“How’s Rose?” Were the first words that Soujin uttered. 

 

“She’s fine. A beautiful little lady. She baked very well in your little oven.” Jimin smiled. Jimin began with a litany of stories about Rose. She was less than four hours old and he already had story upon story to share. 

In reality, Rose was quite boring. But to Jimin, her every breathe was a spectacle and legend worth relating. Soujin listened with feigned enthusiasm. 

Jungkook was more reserved. There was definite worry on his heart. He worried that maybe it was too soon to focus so much on Rose. He worried that Soujin might still be adjusting to giving up Rose so quickly. He tried to slow Jimin down, but his excitement over his baby girl could not be contained. In a way, his excitement over Rose was muting his empathy for Soujin. Always so quick to read people, Jimin seemed almost uncharacteristically oblivious to the fact that Soujin was suffering. 

“Soujin, how are you doing? Are you feeling ok? Do you need anything?” Jungkook sat beside her bed and held her right hand. He noticed that her left hand still remained clenched over her stomach where her baby bump had been just hours previous. 

Jimin started up again. “Soujin, do you think you could pump again. I can already tell that our little Angel gets her appetite from her dad. She’s going to be hungry again soon. Did I mention she’s got the sweetest little dimples? She really is perfect.” Jimin went on.

“Uh I need to use the restroom. If you’ll excuse me.” Soujin sat up and lifted herself from her bed.

“Let me help you. Are you supposed to be walking yet?” Jungkook asked.

“I’m a nurse. I know what I’m doing. Most new mothers don’t walk soon enough.” She paused immediately after saying the words new mothers. She back tracked to correct herself, “I mean most women who give birth.” She smiled awkwardly and worked her way to the restroom. Jungkook followed closely behind her. 

“Would you leave me alone! I said I don’t need your help. Stop fucking hovering over me. In fact, can you just leave? Both of you. You fawned all over me while I was pregnant but now that I’ve given birth, I’m nothing but a milk factory.” Soujin snapped. She spoke to Jungkook but her anger was directed at Jimin. 

“Soujin please don’t be upset.” Jimin tried to calm her. “No one called you a damn milk factory. You agreed to pump so you can’t get mad when we ask...”

Jungkook cut Jimin off. “Jimin, Soujin asked us to leave. We should respect her wishes.” Jungkook walked behind Soujin and kissed her again. “If you need us, we’re down the hall.” Jungkook reminded her.

Jimin looked confused. He didn’t understand what was going on with either Soujin or Jungkook. They stepped out of Soujin’s room into the hall.

“Ok, what?” Jimin crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. 

“Jimin. What’s wrong with you? Don’t you see she’s going through it right now?” Jungkook said softly.

“Going through what?” Jimin said obtusely. 

“She just had a baby taken from her. A child that she loved and was bonded to. That’s devastating.” Jungkook looked imploringly at Jimin.

“She’s fine, she said she was fine.” Jimin argued. 

“She said a lot of things. You, of all people, know that what we say and what we feel don’t always jive.” Jungkook said wisely.

Jimin unfolded his arms as he thought about Jungkook’s words. 

Soujin cursed violently at both Jimin and Jungkook under her breath. She stumbled to make her way to the restroom. Her entire body was sore from the feat of pushing seven-pound Rose through her cervix. She felt pain and knew instantly the she shouldn’t be walking without assistance. But Soujin didn’t want assistance. She didn’t want anybody or anything except...Rose. Her once insistent urge to pee was replaced by pain and discomfort in her lower region. She leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes. She saw Rose’s brown half opened eyes peer at her as she laid upon her chest. She smelled Rose’s fresh hair. She could see the small dents in her face that Jimin identified as dimples. She could feel the touch of her baby skin as it rested against hers. Soujin wept. Tears fell from her face as she slid down the wall into a ball on the floor. She grasped at her empty belly and screamed, “Rose! Rose! Rose!”  
Jimin was about to speak when he and Jungkook heard Soujin's wales coming from within her room. They looked at each other. Jungkook knew the origin of her pain and thanks to Jungkook, Jimin was now enlightened too. 

“We need to talk to her.” Jungkook said. 

“You’re right. After you.” Jimin followed Jungkook back into Soujin's room.

Soujin lay on the floor still grasping at her empty stomach, pining for her missing baby.

Jungkook picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. He held her hand and kissed it and he kissed her again on the forehead.

“I’m here for you. You don’t have to be brave. Let it out.” Jungkook whispered to her as he hugged her gently in her bed.

Jimin felt a tinge of unease watching Jungkook cafe for Soujin so lovingly, intimately. He had never seen this side of Jungkook directed towards anyone but himself. He really didn’t want to watch this. His desire was to leave them and go visit Rose. Jungkook then, could be free to pamper his precious Soujin all he wanted. 

Jimin was immediately ashamed of his himself for his selfish, petty and jealous thoughts. He refreshed his brain and attempted to join Jungkook in caring for a distraught Soujin.

“Do you want me to leave so you can speak to her alone?” Jimin offered. The role reversal of the century. 

Jungkook smiled at Jimin and said, “No. I need you.” 

They locked eyes for a brief second and then they both sat down on either side of Soujin’s bed. For the first time, Jungkook had the stage. It was all in him. 

“Anderson’s back tomorrow. He’s got several weeks free as they continue to prepare for the comeback. I called him and told him how brave you were. He’s so proud of you Soujin.

Soujin. Would you believe me if I told you, I understand how you’re feeling? I know it almost feels like losing someone again. But Soujin, it’s not the same. You haven’t lost anything this time. Instead you gained, we’ve gained, a wonderful new member of our family. Rose is ours and she’s here to stay. In fact, me and Jimin were talking and we were kind of hoping that you would consider being Rose’s Godmother.”

Jungkook looked at Jimin for back up.

Jimin snapped to it, “We certainly were wondering that.” He looked at Jungkook and shrugged. 

“Ya, so that way you can babysit and take her to the park and all the stuff that a proper God mother would do.” Jungkook said kindly.

Soujin smiled. “You mean you’re not kicking me out of her life?” Soujin asked.

“Why would we ever do that? “ Jimin said, slightly offended, “You’re like family.”

“You are family.” Jungkook corrected. “Soujin, I know this baby made you feel closer to Jimin. But just because you’re no longer carrying her doesn’t mean that bond is any less strong.” Jungkook said as he continued to hold Soujin's hand.

Jimin was all confused. He stared at Jungkook with his head tilted waiting for the punchline of what obviously had to be a joke. 

Soujin’s response was even more surprising. “You know I never meant to be disrespectful to you. I never expected anything from it. It was just a feeling I couldn’t control. I’m so embarrassed. Forgive me Jungkook.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. I would, however, like an answer. Will you be Rose’s God Mother?”

“Of course I will, you dork.” Soujin said softly.

“What do you say we bring Rose for a visit? I think she’d be pretty happy to see you again.”

Soujin released a few more tears. “I would love that.” 

Jimin followed Jungkook down the hall still confused about what he had just witnessed.

“What was that about?” Jimin asked dazed.

“Which part? There was quite a bit we unpacked there.” Jungkook laughed confidently.

“For starters, what do you mean she used Rose to feel closer to me?” Jimin grabbed Jungkook by the arm to make him stop walking. 

“She’s...got a unique connection to you Jimin. I noticed it from the very first day you two met when we went looking for Yoongi. She needs you in her life. 

“You’re taking this very lightly. Why didn’t you talk to me about it?” Jimin said angrily. 

 

“I’m taking it lightly because I knew she was never a threat. She never meant us any harm. In fact, the only thing she loves more than the idea of you is the idea of us. She loves us as a couple and always has. She carried our baby because she loves us. But the added benefit was that she got to bond with you in a way that was special to her. Especially when she found out that you were the Bio dad. She truly had a piece of you inside of her.” Jungkook said simply.

“How do you know all of this?” Jimin stood astonished. 

 

“Well first, only a blind man couldn’t see her infatuation with you. Secondly, I’ve been speaking with her therapist. She gave me some very good advice on what to look for and how to help her once this baby was born. She had all of the signs that the Doctor warned me about. So, she said the best way to counter them was to make sure that Soujin knew that she would not be cut from the baby’s life. And that’s what I did. That’s what WE did, thanks to your help.” Jungkook laughed again and held Jimin’s hand. “Let’s go get our baby.”

Jimin didn’t know what to say. He just decided to not say anything. He held Jungkook’s hand tightly and followed him to the nursery to pick up Rose.**

Jin peeped his head into Soujin’s recovery room.

She looked up at the door and smiled. “World wide handsome. Come in. I thought you had fled the scene.” 

“I sure as hell did flee. But I didn’t go far. I wanted to give you a little breathing room before I came back to check on you. You sure were brave tonight Soujin. If it hadn’t been for you, I might have freaked out.” Jin said, very seriously. 

“Might have freaked out? You lost your mind for about three hours, Jin. You went beyond freaked out!” Soujin teased Jin.

“I wasn’t that bad.” Jin argued.

“Yes, you were.” Soujin argued back. “But...I was so happy that you were there. I couldn’t have done this alone Jin.” Soujin held Jin’s hand. 

“Probably an awkward time to ask, but, I was wondering if you would consider going on a proper date with me? You know, no pregnancies, no babysitting, no labor.” Jin said shyly.

“Ohh one of those? I think I would like that very much.” Soujin stared at Jin with her clear grey eyes.

Jin felt slight goose bumps as he looked back at her. 

“So, I’ll let you heal up from these shenanigans and then I’ll give you a call. Deal?” Jin smiled.

“Deal.” Soujin smiled back.

Jimin came into the room holding Rose. He walked over to Soujin and laid Rose in her arms. Soujin smiled at Rose. Rose began to cry. Then she spit up and pooed her diaper. Soujin frowned and wiped the drool off of her hand. She handed Rose off to Jin since he was the closest. 

“God now I remember why I hate kids.” Soujin complained. 

Jimin and Jungkook and Jin all laughed. 

Soujin and Rose were released from the hospital two days later. At Jimin’s insistence, Soujin continued her therapy to help her cope with the end of her surrogacy. 

Little Rose was all the joy that Jimin and Jungkook could have wished for. She wasn’t a very good sleeper but Jimin and Jungkook worked through it as true partners do. Over the next month, one by one the other members arrived to meet little Rose. Each time, they arrived with more and more gifts.

It was May 17th, 2023. Little Rose was three months old. Jimin had been up since 3:00amKST recording a new single with Yoongi. He did the best he could to care for Rose when he returned home but he was just too tired. Rose was having a restless night. Jungkook had put her to bed three times but each time she woke up crankier than the last.

Jungkook wanted to make sure Jimin was able to sleep so he decided to take Rose for a ride. She always fell asleep in the car as it was a soothing sensation for her. 

As Jungkook drove out of the garage he noticed there was a full moon. Rose noticed it too. She laid in her car seat staring at the bright light overhead. Instead of falling asleep which was her usual practice, she sat completely awake staring at the moon. Jungkook decided that taking her for a walk in the fresh spring air may be just what the two of them needed. 

He drove to the park. He transitioned her car seat into the stroller and headed out for a stroll around the lake. It was an unusually warm night and Jungkook realized that both he and Rose were over dressed for such warm conditions. He removed his coat and he removed Rose’s blankets. He picked her up out of the stroller. 

Rose, so much like her father was wide awake listening for ducks, cats and other animal noises that would bring her joy.

Jungkook walked her over to the bench. They both stared up at the moonlight. He spoke to his baby Rose.

“There’s some things I’ve been meaning to say to you. Mind if we talk? I should have done this sooner, but I felt as if you needed to be more mature.” Jungkook laughed at his own joke.

Rose stared up at her dad. Her dimples caught the moonlight like little crescents. She was so beautiful. Jungkook couldn’t get over how much she looked like Jimin. 

Jungkook looked up again at the moon. It lit his face in a cool glow. Once again, he found his courage in the light of the moon.  
“If I had my way, you would never be burdened with knowing the truth about how you came to be, but as it stands, I know you will eventually have questions and want to know your rich history and I’ll be there with daddy to tell you all about it. 

But listen my little Princess, my blood may not be running through your veins, but you are mine in every way. I couldn’t love you any more deeply than I do. I want you to always remember that. I’m the meantime, I hope you’ll feel deep within your tiny little heart how much dad loves you. You’re my special little moon and I am forever in your debt. The happiness that you have given me can never be repayed.”

Rose opened her eyes wide and stared straight up at the moon. Jungkook followed her gaze. The bright moonlight shone on both their faces lighting them brightly. Energy from the moons rays passed between rose and her dad. Jungkook knew at that moment that the bond between them was complete. The unbreakable connection between him and his daughter had been forged. Their love would be forever. He knew that she would never find fault with not having his blood because thier souls were bound and it was greater than any blood link could ever be. Rose closed her eyes and fell asleep with the moon’s light bouncing brightly off of her face. 

Jungkook heard footsteps in the distance. He looked up and saw Jimin.  
“I knew you two would be there. As soon as I saw the full moon, I knew exactly where to find you.” Jimin smiled lovingly.

“You should be sleeping. We didn’t want to wake you, so we thought we would gaze at the moon.” Jungkook said.

“Do you mind if I gaze with you?” Jimin asked.

“I would love nothing more. You can tell me more about Orion and his situation.” Jungkook smiled.

Jimin walked over to the bench where Rose and Jungkook were sitting. He sat down next to them and moved as close to Jungkook as he possibly could. He reached up and kissed him on the lips, “I love you Jeon Jungkook.”

Jungkook kissed him back, “I love you Park Jimin.” They both looked down at their sleeping baby, “We love you Rose.” They whispered in unison.

The End…  
Almost. Stay Tuned for the Epilogue


	40. A Rose for Cynthia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To My Beautiful Bun. No words needed, I'm sure you know why...

Chapter 40 – Epilogue - A Rose for Cynthia

By the time Jimin reached his front door, he already had his coat off and his shirt partially unbuttoned. He knew his horny, sex starved, insatiable husband awaited him on the other side. He fumbled around looking for his keys, trying to maneuver his luggage and unbutton the rest of his shirt all at the same time.

The door flew open. Jungkook stood there wearing nothing but a towel, his damp body glistening from the fresh shower he had just taken. Jungkook pounced before Jimin had a chance to say a word. He grabbed Jimin’s shirt with one hand and pulled him completely off his feet into his body.

“What took you so fucking long?” Jungkook growled in Jimin’s ear.

“Airplane, traffic, cars, people,” Jimin pushed out as many words as he could between the gaps of aggressive kisses that Jungkook was forcing on him.

“Oh my God, you smell good, you look so good, I missed you so much.” Jungkook growled again. He held Jimin tight in his arms. His towel had fallen to the floor revealing his naked body but Jungkook was too focused on Jimin to even notice.

Jimin fiddled with his shirt to pull it off. His burning desire was to press his naked skin against Jungkook’s wet, firm flesh. He wanted to feel his heartbeat and be surrounded by his warmth. He couldn’t undress fast enough.

“Ohh Bun, I missed you too. Why do you look so good? FUCK!” Jimin swore. 

Jungkook unbuttoned Jimin’s jeans and forced them down. As was standard practice, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. They stood in the open doorway of their penthouse attempting to tear each other apart until Jimin heard the faint sound of the elevator in the distance. 

He sighed quietly, “I think we better close the door.” 

Jungkook didn’t respond. His face was buried in Jimin’s neck. He was crouched over Jimin still holding him tightly in his arms. His hard dick was pressed up against Jimin’s lower abdomen. 

Jimin managed to push Jungkook forward, just enough to close the door behind him. He left his luggage sitting in the hallway outside of their door. Jimin kicked off his shoes and released his pants from around his ankles. Jungkook scooped him up and carried him the distance to the bedroom.

“I don’t care how big your solo career blows up, you can never leave me again for three weeks. I can’t live without you that long, baby. I missed you so much I thought I was going to die.” Jungkook whined incessantly during Jimin’s ride back to their bedroom.

“We’ve been over this 1000 times. First, you’re not going to die just because I’m away. Second, this is the last time we have to be apart. Once your solo album hits, we’ll do all of our shows together. Our joint tours start next month and all of us will be on the road TOGETHER. Jimin said confidently.

Jungkook threw Jimin’s naked body on the bed. He climbed on top of him quickly. 

Jimin smiled up at him, “Oh my God, after all these years, are you getting hotter?”

“Yes.” Jungkook responded confidently. He once again began nibbling at Jimin’s neck.

“How much time do we have?” Jimin asked.

“About three hours. Soujin and Rose are still in Busan visiting our parents. They’re driving back in a bit.” Jungkook answered. He stopped his attack on Jimin and appeared to be counting something on his fingers.

“What are you doing?” Jimin laughed.

“Counting all the ways I’m about to make you cum.” Jungkook was not joking.

“First, I’m going to suck out the easy one, that should take about five minutes because you can’t resist my blow jobs. Then I’m gonna’ fuck you. Then you’re gonna take me in the closet and fuck me, then…” 

“Slow down,” Jimin interrupted Jungkook’s thoughtful contemplation, “that’s a lot of fucking in only three hours. This isn’t Amazon. You can’t just put all of your fucks in your shopping cart. You’re losing your mind without sex, aren’t you?” He laughed and kissed Jungkook sweetly on the lips.

“It’s not just sex. It’s you. I’m losing my mind without you. Jimin I love you.” Jungkook smiled.

Jimin laughed, “I love you too, but you’re very horny, all the time, horny. I’m 100% sure you would have been a porn star if you weren’t an Idol.”

“Only if you were a porn star too. The only person I ever want to have sex with in my entire life is you.” Jungkook stopped kissing and smiled at Jimin.

“I’m the only person you’ve EVER had sex with. What if I told you there are probably a lot better sex partners out there?” Jimin asked a loaded question to gauge Jungkook’s reaction.  
“Impossible. Our sex isn’t about a physical need. It’s about me expressing my love to you. I will never love anyone else the way I love you. Never.” Jungkook took this conversation seriously. He buried his head in Jimin’s neck again.

Jimin spread his legs and began to rotate his hips back and forth under Jungkook’s groin, “Sometimes, it’s just a fuck Jungkook.” Jimin said in a low whisper.

“Is that what you want? For this to just be an empty fuck?” Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s butt and rocked his hips back and forth faster.

“You’re not capable of it.” Jimin smiled peevishly, again trying to get a reaction out of Jungkook.

“You’re right, I can’t because I love you so much.” Jungkook grabbed Jimin and flipped him over.

Jimin burst into laughter. This was not what he expected. He thought Jungkook would at least try to play along but Jungkook was having none of it. He wanted to show his love for Jimin and he wasn’t interested in playing games.

“Don’t leave me again, please? Promise me we’ll be together?” Jungkook said.

“From now on.” Jimin stated.

“From now on?” Jungkook repeated like a child.

“Together.” Jimin stated again.

“Together.” Jungkook gave his most genuine smile. **

 

Meanwhile in Busan

“Auntie Soujin please…let me play with them?” Seven-year-old Rose looked up at Soujin with her palms clasped together begging.

“Rosie. I – I really don’t know these kids. Rosie, this is Busan. The kids here are little different from your friends in Seoul. They maybe aren’t as friendly.” Soujin struggled to find a good excuse for not allowing Rose to play with the four little children in her Mother’s front yard.

“They are friendly. I can tell. They have good manners and great parentage,” Rose nodded.

Soujin laughed, “Rose where do you learn such things?” 

“Oh, Auntie Soujin pleeeeeeeease,” Rose begged again.

Soujin, fresh out of excuses, glanced at her mother. Her mother shrugged and finally yielded to a slow nod.

“Ok, Baby. You can play with them. BUT, you must stay right here in front of the house and not wander off too far? Agreed?” Soujin held out a hand to shake in agreement with Rose.

Rose grabbed Soujin’s hand and kissed the back of it, “Thank you Auntie Soujin, I love you,” she yelled as she threw up two fingers into the peace sign and ran out the door.

Four children played outside in front of Soujin’s mother’s house. There were two girls and two boys. Rose ran up to the first little boy and introduced herself.

“Hi, my name is Rose, can I play?” Her eyes shined brightly and her dimples sparkled in the shadows of the sunlight.

“We know who you are. I’m Soon Won. Guys can ROSE, play with us?” At ten years old, Soon Won was the eldest of the children. Followed by Heejin who was nine, Jia who was seven and Chaewon who was eight.

The two little girls in the group giggled, “Rose, what kind of name is Rose?”

Rose smiled brightly, she stated with pride, “My father named me after a famous character in a movie. Her name was Rose.” 

The two little girls giggled again. “That’s kind of a stupid name. But I guess you can play with us, ROSE.”

Rose frowned. No one had ever teased her name before. Hearing someone refer to her name as stupid was very hurtful. But she quickly forgave them once she met the fourth boy.

The fourth little boy had a much nicer approach, “Hi Rose. My name is Chaewon, these are my cousins Heejin and Jia. They can be a little rude, please ignore them. We were about to play soccer and we need a striker. Can you play soccer?”

“Can I? Soccer is my specialty. My Dads are both really good at it and we play all the time.”

“Your Dads?” Chaewon repeated. "You mean your Dad?"

“No, I mean my Dads…” Rose was interrupted.

“Oh Chaewon,” said Soon Won, “you know who her DADS are. The two frea – err, I mean the two members of OT7. Remember?”

Chaewon looked at Rose with slight disappointment. Rose was afraid that her new friends wouldn’t like her because her Dads were famous.

“Yes, they are part of OT7, but that doesn’t mean anything. They’re famous, not me. I’m just Rose.” She smiled, hoping that her new friends would accept her.

Chaewon answered before any of the others. “Well Rose, you will be our new striker. Let’s go.” The other girls giggled without ever really speaking to Rose. Soon Won, Chaewon, Heejin, Jia and Rose ran across the street to the park.

Soujin watched all of them from her mother’s window. She kept a careful eye on little Rosie. She worried about how the differences in attitudes between Seoul and Busan would affect Rose and her new friends. Seoul was a different place. People knew Rosie there and understood her background. She had unconditional support and the love of honest friends. But in Busan, Rose’s family circumstance was considered peculiar, odd, abnormal. Although attitudes were changing and things were improving, that same old closed-minded thinking that inhabited Jackson was still prevalent. Soujin watched carefully for any sign that Rose may be in trouble.

The five of them separated into teams. Soon Won, Heejin and Jia were on one team. Rose and Chaewon were on the other team. Even though the teams were uneven, Rose’s striking skills were no match for the other team. She made every goal she attempted. She and Chaewon came out to a six-nothing lead within the first 35 minutes of the game. The two of them high fived each other after each score. Soon Won, the self-designated captain of the opposing team accused Rose and Chaewon of cheating.

“How could we cheat? That doesn’t even make any sense? You guys just suck at blocking my shot.” Rose laughed loudly. Rose was very much like her Daddy Jimin. She was quick to temper and she didn’t allow anyone to be disrespectful to her. Yet, she still had the gentle negotiation skills of her Dad, Jungkook. “Look, if you think we’re cheating, why don’t we divide the teams again. I can be on your team and one of the other girls can be with Chaewon. Does that sound fair?”

“No. We don’t want to separate teams,” said Heejin. Heejin, Soon Won, and Jia huddled up to have a private conversation. When they separated, there was a new plan.

“How about a game of hide and seek? The girls really want to play and I think that would be more fun.” Soon Won proposed.

“I LOVE hide and seek,” Rose was so excited. She was beginning to like her new friends.

“Rose, since you are our guest, why don’t you count first? We'll hide. Count to 100 and then come find us.” Soon Won suggested.

“That’s great. I’d love to go first.” Rose walked up to the goalie box and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and began to count to 100, “1,2,3,4,5…”

Soon Win turned toward his friends and whispered, “Let’s get out of here and leave this loser. Let’s go back to my house and play video games.” Soon Win, Heejin and Jia began to walk away.

“Wait, w-w-where are we going? I thought we were playing hide and seek? What about Rose?” Chaewon said, confused.

“Who cares about Rose. We hate her. Let’s go. Are you coming or not?” Soon Won looked sternly at Chaewon with the intention of intimidating him to come with them.

“Sure. I’m coming. Yeah, who needs Rose.” Chaewon took one final look at Rose. He dropped his head in shame and followed behind Soon Won and the girls; leaving Rose all alone.

Rose was smiling from ear to ear, still counting with her eyes pressed shut. She was oblivious to the treacherous plan of abandonment concocted behind her back. 

“95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100! Ready or not, here I come.” Rose opened her eyes and turned around. She began running all over the park looking for her friends. First, she checked the area around the swings. Then she looked through all of the mazes on the playground. Next, she checked behind the big trees at the edge of the forest. Her friends were no place to be found. Rose continued to search for them for over an hour. The sun was beginning to set when Rose finally decided to give up.

Soujin watched Rose. She held out hope that her friends were just teasing her and would show up soon. For every minute that passed where Rose’s friends did not return, another dagger was driven into Soujin’s heart. She watched as Rose sat on the sidewalk, bowed her head and began to cry. Soujin walked out to sit next to Rose.

“Rosie, I’m sorry little diamond, but I think they left. I am so sorry baby.” Soujin put her arm around Rose.

“But I don’t understand. We were having so much fun. I was really starting to like them.“ Rose stopped suddenly. She spotted Chaewon across the street walking into his house. She jumped up and ran after him. Jimin’s temper was making a rare appearance in his offspring.

“HEY! Where were you guys? I thought we were playing together?” Rose asked heatedly. She pushed Chaewon gently in his shoulder. Rose was a trained yellow belt, so her gentle nudge actually pushed Chaewon off his spot.

“Well um.” Before Chaewon could complete his answer, Soon Won walked up behind him.

“Chaewon why are you talking to this freak? Go away freak. No one wants to play with you. Your Dads are freaks and you’re a freak. You’ve got two Dads with no Mom. That’s dumb and your name is dumb.” Soon Won laughed and Chaewon laughed with him.

Rose was floored. She looked at Chaewon, but he refused to make eye contact with her.

“What are you talking about? I have two parents, just like everyone else.” Rose furrowed her brow. She couldn’t understand why she was being called a freak.

Soujin overheard the conversation. She rushed to Rose’s side to stop the boys from bullying her.

“Rose, go inside. Get your things. Your grandparents asked us to stop by and say good bye before we hit the road.” Soujin smiled at Rose and guided her towards her mother’s front door.

Rose didn’t move. Instead she continued to question Soon Won, “What do you mean? Why are you calling my Dad and my Daddy freaks? What do you mean I have no Mom?” Rose tilted her head just slightly as she looked at the two boys. Her innocence and inquisition mirrored that of her Dad, Jungkook.

“Rose do as I say please!” Soujin barked out another order to Rose. This time, Rose obeyed. She walked towards Soujin’s mother’s front door, but she never took her eyes off of Soon Won and Chaewon. Once Rose was safely inside and out of ear shot, Soujin addressed the two boys.

“Listen, you two Kindegarden reject, juvenile delinquent pieces of snot! I better not ever hear you speak to her like that again. I don’t know who you are or who your parents are, but I will slap children. I have NO problem slapping little children. You stay the hell away from her and if you ever see her again, you better be prepared to apologize. You slimy butt-nuggets.” Soujin knew it was inappropriate to speak to children in this manner, but she did it anyway. She felt much better after she purged her feelings.

Rose sat in the living room of Soujin’s mother’s home. She was wearing her coat and she had her backpack strapped to her back. She stared down at the floor when Soujin walked in.

“Hey little sparkly diamond. What do you say we say a quick good bye to your grandparents and then hit the ice-cream shop before I take you back to your Dads?” Soujin smiled.

“What did they mean when they said I was a freak, Auntie? Why don’t I have a Mom?” Rose looked at Soujin. 

Soujin was not prepared to give those type of answers to little Rose. Nor did she feel it was her place. She leaned down next to Rose and spoke softly, 

“Little one, you’ll need to talk to your Dad and your Daddy about this, ok? I can’t give you the answers that you need.” Soujin said.

“It’s because they’re gay. Isn’t it? That’s why he called them freaks?” Rose made a very mature conclusion for someone who was so young.

“Rose. Please. Talk to them about this. It’s not my place to…you know what? I do want to say one thing. Your Dad and Daddy are NOT freaks. They are beautiful loving, kind, talented amazing men who adore you. They are two people who are madly in love with each other and madly in love with you. Don’t you ever allow anyone to make you think differently.” Soujin said firmly. “Now let’s get going ok? We need to get you home. They’re probably expecting you soon.”

“Auntie Soujin? Can I spend the night with you tonight? I can see Dad and Daddy tomorrow.” Rose said quietly. She tried to hide her irritation. Rose didn’t want to see her Dads. She was feeling angry with them. Right now, Soujin was the only person she wanted.

“Sure, you can my little diamond. I’ll call them and let them know, ok?” Soujin looked worried. She needed to prepare Jimin and Jungkook for what was happening.**

Meanwhile Back in Seoul 

“Kiss me while I cum,” Jimin whispered.

“No, wait for me,” Jungkook whispered back. He slid in and out of Jimin with slow methodical strokes.

“Uhhh baby, I can’t,” Jimin moaned.

“Yes, you can, wait for me,” Jungkook demanded while he kissed Jimin’s lips.

“Fuck you, I can’t. Ohh God, now Bun now,” Jimin’s voice crescendoed.

“Hold it Jimin,” Jungkook moaned as he started his climax.

The domino effect of mutual orgasm somewhat blurred the lines of who actually came first. Jungkook beat his dick into Jimin’s slick ass to the point of thunderous clapping that reverberated throughout the room. They sprayed each other with their love liquids and collapsed within their sticky mess. Both of them began giggling uncontrollably for no reason at all.

Jungkook’s phone rang causing both of them to jump. Jungkook’s dick was still lodged firmly within Jimin. He pulled out and rolled over to retrieve his phone. His demeanor changed drastically when he saw it was Soujin who was calling. He pulled the sheets up over his naked body as high as they would go in an effort to cover himself.

“Hey Soujin. How’s Rose? Are you on your way back?” Jungkook asked immediately.

“Hey, she’s fine. Rose wants to spend the night with me. Is that ok?” Soujin asked quickly.

Jungkook put his hand over the speaker on his phone and looked at Jimin, “Rose wants to spend the night with Soujin. Are you ok with that? I know you want to see her.”

“I’m – ok. I can see her tomorrow. But is everything ok, we spoke this morning. She was really excited about seeing me.” Jimin said sadly.

“Soujin, is Rose ok?” Jungkook asked again.

“I told you she’s fine, Kookles. Would you like to speak to her?” Soujin said.

“Yep. Put her on please.” Jungkook sat up in the bed.

“Hello.” Rose seemed sad.

“Hi Baby. Is everything ok? You sound so sad.” Jungkook said.

“Hi Dad, I’m ok. I just want to hang out with Auntie Soujin tonight and do girl stuff.” Jungkook was a little hurt by her remark, “I can do fun girl stuff too,” he said with a slightly maudlin voice.

“I know, but you’re not really a GIRL, are you.” Rose stated with a slight bite in her tone. “Where’s Daddy?”

“He’s right here. He made it home safely.” Jungkook passed the phone to Jimin.

“Hi Rosie. Are you ok, baby?” Jimin asked sweetly.

“Hi Daddy. I want to see you but is it ok if I spend the night with Auntie Soujin and come see you first thing in the morning? I missed you Daddy. I love you Daddy.” Rose went into her baby voice while speaking with her Daddy Jimin.

“Yes honey. I can wait until morning. Daddy loves you too. Bye-Bye.” Jimin kissed her over the phone.

He disconnected and handed the phone back to Jungkook. Both he and Jungkook could sense that something was off. Their little girl Rose was a very happy soul. Even though she said she was fine, something in her voice was concerning to them. 

“What do you think that’s about?” Jungkook said.

“I don’t know. I hope that it’s nothing more than our little girl is just growing up and likes to be with her God mother. I am happy to have Soujin because at the end of the day, we are dudes and sometimes she may need a little more softness than we can provide.” Jimin said thoughtfully.

“Softness? And Soujin is what comes to mind when you think of softness? Yeah, not so much babe.” Jungkook laughed.

“She’s been a great God mother to Rosie. You have to admit. I never thought she had it in her to be this competent as a God parent.” Jimin complimented Soujin.

“She’s been great. And yes, she is very helpful when it comes to girl stuff. I imagine things will only get more complicated as Rose gets older. That whole menstruation thing - we’re going to need help with that.” Jungkook looked very worried.

“Don’t worry. We have our Moms and Soujin and a library full of books. We’ll get through it.” Jimin laughed and slapped Jungkook on his chest. “Well, it looks like we suddenly have the rest of the night to ourselves. What should we do?” 

Jungkook pushed the sheets away to reveal his naked body and then rolled on top of Jimin. He lifted both of Jimin’s arms above his head and kissed the aging bullet wound in his shoulder.

“Well, we can start by adding more fucks to my shopping cart.” Jungkook laughed and gently massaged Jimin’s balls.

“Didn’t you mention something about - a closet?” Jimin looked at Jungkook and smirked and winked.**

Meanwhile Soujin’s Apartment in Seoul

Rose and Soujin plopped down on the couch.

“You were very quiet in the car. Want to talk about it?” Soujin said timidly to Rose.

“No, thank you” Rose said. Rose played with her fingers.

Soujin knew she had to do something to lift Rose’s spirits.

“Rosie, those kids were dumb-as – I mean, those kids were awful. They were bullies. I don’t want you to pay any attention to the awful things they said. Ok? Listen. Your Dad’s new single is out and it’s a bop. Jungkook is a really great singer. What do say we have a dance party?” Soujin used her index finger to poke Rose in the side of her stomach.

Rose held her giggle. A quick smile flashed across her face before she composed herself and reclaimed her melancholy. Soujin poked her again, and then again, and then launched into a full tickle session. Rose roared with laughter. Soujin hit the button on her Bluetooth and began blasting Jungkook’s new unreleased single. She and Rose jumped up and started to dance. They listened to the song ten times in a row and danced hard until they were tired and sweaty. They collapsed on the couch again.

“Rose? I’ve been thinking. You would look totally fierce with pink hair.

“PINK!! Auntie Soujin really? I LOVE PINK!” Rose clapped her hands and grinned.

“Hmm, fuchsia or cotton candy?” Soujin studied Rose’s cheeks trying to decipher which pink would best match her skin tone.

“Cotton candy. COTTON CANDY!” Rose screamed.

“Cotton candy it is. Let’s order some pizza, grab the peroxide and GO.” Soujin dialed the pizza restaurant to place her order. Soujin, who had become much more conservative since getting engaged to Seokjin, still had orange tips at the ends of her long wavy black hair.

“Auntie wait.” Rose had a moment of reflection. Will Daddy and Dad get angry about my hair being pink? Dad really likes it black.” 

Soujin dismissed Rose’s concerns, “Are you kidding? They’ll love it. I happen to know for a fact that once upon a time, your Daddy’s hair was cotton candy pink. That’s how I know it’ll look good on you.”

“What? Daddy had pink hair?” Rose’s eyes widened and she looked at Soujin in disbelief.

“Yes, and your Dad had cherry red hair, even purple. They both did.” Soujin told all of the secrets of her two best friends, “Want to see pictures?”

Rose clapped her hands together and smiled, her huge dimples imposing into her cheeks, “YES, VERY MUCH, YES!”

Rose fell to the floor, much like her father, in uncontrollable laughter when she saw the pictures of her much younger Dads with rainbow colored hair. She stared lovingly at Soujin’s computer, swiping through pictures and video on YouTube.

“I’m surprised they never showed you these before,” Soujin said. Just as she spoke, her phone rang. Her face lit up when she saw the caller ID.

Rose looked at the phone and smiled too. She said in a teasing tone, “Uncle Seokjin is caaaaaaalling.” She then made kissy noises directed at Soujin.

Soujin excused herself to her bedroom to take the phone call. She and Jin hadn’t seen each other in weeks and she didn’t want Rose to hear them pining for each other.

Rose continued flipping through the choices on YouTube. While Soujin and her fiancé spoke on the phone, she watched video after video of her Dads. Her mind filled with curiosity. Her Dads seemed to have known each other since they were just a few years older than she was. She watched in amazement at their dancing and singing. Even though she was only seven years old, she could tell that her parents were – special. She laughed at her uncles Tae, Hoseok, Seokjin, Yoongi and Namjoon.

“Whoaaaa!” Rose uttered quietly to herself. She popped up from her chair and began dancing with her Dads and her Uncles. She picked up the choreography almost flawlessly by watching it only a couple of times. She giggled to herself and continued flipping through video. 

Suddenly, she came across a video talking about HER and how she was born. The video was a compilation of articles about her birth. Rose was an avid reader, but many of the words were too complicated for her to understand. But one phrase stood out from the rest, “The child’s mother was an unknown donor.”

Rose repeated the words, “mother”, “unknown donor” to herself several times. She heard Soujin’s footsteps coming down the hall. She quickly shut the computer down and moved back over to the couch.

“OK, my little diamond,” Soujin was suddenly in a fabulous mood, “sorry for the interruptions, what do you say we get that hair dyed?” Soujin laughed, a little too jovially for the situation.

Soujin, after talking to Jin, decided against peroxiding Rose’s entire head. Jin was sure that her Dads would object to that approach. She decided instead to use just a light cornstarch technique. This way the pink would be vibrant but not permanent, just in case her Dads didn’t like it.

Rose and Soujin danced, laughed and ate pizza while the cornstarch dye seeped into the follicles of her black hair. Rose sat on the floor with a towel wrapped around her head while she awaited her results.

“Ok, pizza was good but I want more junk food, I’m going to make some popcorn.” Soujin excused herself and walked into her kitchen. She placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave and began to hum lightly to herself. She turned around only to be startled by Rose who was standing behind her staring.

“EHHHH, you scared me!” Soujin yelled at Rose. She laughed at herself.

“Auntie Soujin?” Rose looked serious and Soujin didn’t like it. “Are you my Mom? Are you the unknown donor?” Rose asked.

Soujin was completely caught off guard by Rose. She, Jimin and Jungkook had never really addressed how they would handle this type of inquiry. It was a failure on their parts not to anticipate that a child as bright as Rose would ask this one basic question.

“Unknown donor? Rosie what have you been reading? Rosie, Rosie, you have to spoken to your Dads about this? I’m not the person who can answer this for you.” Soujin tried to deflect.

“You can answer. Please.” Rose glared at Soujin with a soft pleading in her eyes. 

Soujin knew she couldn’t blow this off. Rose was determined. She thought quickly about how to answer Rose without venturing too far into Jimin and Jungkook’s territory.

“I am your God mother. So, in a way, I am like a Mom. I am not the unknown donor. You and I are not related by blood. But Jimin and Jungkook are your true Parents. I am just an…extra…a backup. Understand?” Soujin was satisfied that her answer was vague yet proficient.  
“My Dads said that you carried me in your stomach.” Rose said, confused.

“I did,” Soujin said as she swore a string of profanities silently in her head, “but, I am not the donor. Enough of this sweetheart, it’s time to wash the color out. Let’s go to the sink.” Soujin hoped that the reveal of Rose’s new fabulous pink hair would be enough for her to completely forget all about the line of questioning regarding her parentage.

Soujin removed the towel to reveal a vibrant pink hue where Rose’s previous black hair had been. She washed out the excess color and blew it dry with her blow dryer. She added a few curls and placed Rose in front of the mirror for the reveal.

“You ready diamond?” Soujin said.

“Ready.” Rose’s dimples arrived before her smile had even settled.

“Taa-daaaaa!” Soujin spun Rose around to see herself in the mirror.

Rose let out a shriek of delight, “IT’S BEAUTIFUL AUNTIE SOUJIN. DAD’S GOING TO LOVE IT. I think Daddy may like it too. Ohh thank you so much!” Rose jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around Soujin.

“I’m so happy that you like it. Now, it’s time to get your pajamas on and get you to bed my little sparkly diamond.” Soujin scooted Rose towards the spare bathroom.

“Wait, just one more minute please,” Rose looked up at Soujin again. “if you’re not my Mom, who is?” Rose asked innocently. 

“Sweetie, I have to run to the restroom. We can talk when I come back. In the meantime, go take your bath and get your pajamas on ok?” Soujin grinned a silly grin and ran immediately into her bedroom. She locked herself in her bathroom and had a meltdown.

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! Why do I have to be the one who gets this question? What am I supposed to do now? Whew. Breathe Jinny. OooooooK. What to do? What to do? Got it! Call Jimin. Yep. Call Jimin right now!” Soujin quietly yelled to herself. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

Jimin’s phone vibrated violently on the night stand. The call went unanswered. Jungkook’s phone then vibrated just as violently next to Jimin’s. The call went unanswered. 

Deep from within the hallway closet, Jimin slapped Jungkook’s ass. Jungkook held on to the cross rack above them as Jimin licked the space between Jungkook’s butt cheeks. The clothes around them and the closed closet door muffled the sound of their ringing cell phones.

Soujin tried several more times to call each phone. No response was received from either. She transferred over to her text:

Soujin to Jimin: I am in the middle of a CRISIS! Your daughter is asking about her MOTHER. Push Jungkook the FUCK off of you and answer your phone!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Jimin to Soujin: _

Soujin to Jimin: You two have GOT to get help for your incessant FUCKING! How do I know you’re fucking? Because you’re always FUCKING! ANSWER THE PHONE!!!!!! You almost missed your daughter’s birth because of FUCKING and now you’re about to abandon her during her existential crisis because of FUCKING. I HATE YOU TWO!!!!!!

Jimin to Soujin: _

Soujin squeezed her phone so tightly that she formed a dent in the side of her hand where the buttons left an impression in her skin. She paced back and forth. Rose would be out of the tub and back in her face in a matter of minutes. She was on her own and had to figure out what to do.

“You gave birth to this monster. Surely you can answer a few of her questions. I knew she was trouble even in the womb. I knew it.” Soujin fussed to herself as she continued to pace. She checked her phone to see if Jimin had texted her back. There was nothing. Soujin paced more. There was a knock from a tiny hand at her bathroom door.

“Auntie Soujin? You in there?” Rose was finished with her bath. She was wearing the spare pair of Kookie pajamas that Soujin kept in the room for her when she visited. Her bright pink hair hung low over her shoulders. Her sweet dimples greeted Soujin as she opened the door.

“Hi baby, that was fast. How about we go get that popcorn. It’s probably cold now. And then we can watch your favorite movie. If you still want to talk after that, then we can talk.” Soujin tried to stall.

Soujin was able to stall for another hour and a half. She constantly checked her phone, hoping that Jimin or Jungkook would text or call. When the movie was over, Rose resumed her invasive interrogation as if no time had passed at all.

“Why won’t you tell me?” Rose was VERY much like her daddy. She had the ability to see through people’s emotions and understand what they were feeling. She knew how to break down barriers through the manipulation of words. “You know. Don’t you?” She stared at Soujin.

Soujin exhaled uncomfortably. She had no choice but to deal with this. “Sit down Rose.” Soujin had no idea what to say. She honestly didn’t know the answers to Rose’s questions. 

There was a loud knock at the door. Both Soujin and Rose jumped. Soujin rushed to the front of her apartment to see who was calling at this hour. She hadn’t even reached the door when Jimin came bursting through with Jungkook trailing directly behind him. He had used his key to let himself into her apartment.

“Rose? Baby,” Jimin said as he came into the room. Both Jimin and Jungkook kneeled down. Rose came running to both of them and grabbed them both tightly. She let go of Jungkook to focus her hug on Jimin.

“DADDY! I missed you Daddy. Welcome home. What are you doing here? I thought you said I could stay the night?” She gushed.

Jimin began to speak but his speech was arrested by the shock of Rose’s bright cotton candy pink hair.

“What the…? What happened to your hair?” Jimin said angrily. “Soujin why is my daughter’s hair pink?”

Jungkook smiled and exclaimed, “Cool Rosie.” 

Jimin shot him a look of admonishment. Jungkook stifled his smile and replaced it with an artificial frown and a disapproving nod. He waited until Jimin turned back around and then shot Rose the thumbs up. He gave her a high five and mouthed the words, “It’s so cool.”

“Thank God you’re here.” Soujin said. “I think our little Rose needs you.”

“We got your text. Sorry we’re late. We were...,” Jimin cleared his throat, “doing laundry.” Jungkook looked away uncomfortably and stared at a painting on Soujin’s wall.

“Why did you call them here Auntie Soujin?” Rose asked.

“That doesn’t matter now baby. Go get your things. We’re taking you home. I think we need to talk.” Jimin said kindly.

“Ok Daddy.” Rose disappeared down the hall into the spare bedroom to gather her belongings.

“What the hell is going on? And why is her hair pink?” Jimin turned on Soujin immediately after Rose left the room.

“There was an incident in Busan today. A bunch of bullies ganged up on her to tease her about having two Dads and no Mom. She really took it hard. That prompted her to start asking a bunch of questions about her REAL mother. Guys, she thinks I’m her Mom. I tried to explain, but it’s a really difficult subject to explain to a seven-year-old. Anyway, she is demanding to know who her Mom is. And her hair is pink because I was trying to do something to cheer her up. She’s been down all day. The stupid asshole kids even abandoned her during hide and seek. She’s had a shitty day and now this. I’m tapping out, you guys take it from here.” Soujin blew out a puff of air and sat in a chair near the kitchen. 

“Oh God, my poor baby,” Jungkook said, holding back tears. 

Rose came back into the room. It seemed like just seeing her two Dads lifted her spirits. Jungkook knelt down again and Rose ran into his arms. He picked her up to carry her home.

“Soujin, thank you. We appreciate everything you did for her today. I am not happy about the hair, but I guess we can talk about that later. Goodnight. Jimin kissed Soujin on the cheek. Jungkook followed and took up the other cheek. Rose gave her a high five and threw up two fingers into a peace sign as they walked through the door. 

“Byeeeeeeeeee, love you.” Rose said on her way out.

Jungkook shifted position and threw Rose on his back piggy-back style and carried her the short distance home. Jimin walked beside them, full of anxiousness over what he was going to say.

Throughout their walk home, Rose told them all about the mean kids she met in Busan. Both Jimin and Jungkook couldn’t help but feel a sense of guilt for the situation Rose was facing. They tried to prepare her through the years to be accepting and understanding of the unique circumstances of her family. But nothing could prepare her for the cruel world of closed minded ignorance that she would endure. They knew they had to answer her questions as best they could. They would need to continue to teach her how to fortify hear heart to defend herself from the cruelty of the world.

Jimin and Jungkook had planned for this day for years. It had been decided long ago that Jimin would be the one to tell her. She would learn from Jimin that he was her Bio dad. She always had a special bond with him, so it would come as no surprise that his blood ran through her veins. The tough part was going to be explaining to Rose why she had no mother.

The guys arrived home. Jungkook carried her directly to her bed and tucked her in. Jimin followed closely behind them.

Jimin stood in the hall for a moment, preparing himself. Jungkook stepped out of Rose’s room and spoke to Jimin,

“You ok? You got this? I’m right here, ok? We’re in this together – BAAM.” Jungkook joked. The joke relieved some of Jimin’s tension, but not enough. He laughed and punched Jungkook lightly in the shoulder. They both stepped back into Rose’s room.

Jungkook sat on the right side of Rose’s bed while Jimin sat on the left. She looked back and forth at the faces of both her dads, waiting to see who was going to spill first. Jungkook looked at Jimin. Jimin seemed to have trouble finding the right words to say. He stumbled and stuttered. After about five minutes, he still had not congregated a single cogent sentence to provide for Rose.

Tears began to swell in Jimin’s eyes. This was completely unlike him. Jungkook sat watching him, in complete disbelief. Of all of the times for Jimin to stumble and not be able to communicate, now was the worst possible time. This was easily one of the most critically defining moments in his daughter’s life, yet his husband had stage fright. For some reason, the two moonchildren couldn’t speak to each other.

Jungkook held Jimin’s hand above Rose’s pillow. He gave Jimin a slight smile and caught his tear before it traveled down his cheek. Jungkook nodded at Jimin. No words were needed, he knew what he had to do.

“Rosie, we don’t know who your mother is because we never met her. We only used her DNA. You remember what DNA is from learning about it in school right?

“Yes.” Rose said.

“Well, we took her DNA and mixed it with Daddy’s DNA and that’s how we made you. Auntie Soujin was kind enough to carry you to allow you to grow inside her belly. And voila, that is how you were born. So, although you don’t have a Mom, you do have a Dad and a Daddy and a ton of Uncles and grandparents and cousins and a God mother. We all love you so much. You are not any less than any other person in this world. You are just as special. NO, you are more special to us. Do you understand?

Rose nodded her head. Jungkook could tell that she was still confused. 

“Baby, you can ask us questions. Ask us anything. We promise to tell you the truth.” Jungkook said. Jimin was still silent.

“You only said Daddy’s DNA. What about yours’ Dad? It’s in me too. Right? I dance just like you. And we both love to do hair. I even have your smile and your sense of humor. Right?” Rose said. Jimin started to sob. Jungkook squeezed his hand lovingly.

“Rosie. We are bonded through our hearts. Not through our blood. None of that matters. I love you just as much as your Daddy.” Jungkook smiled and attempted to comfort Rose. Her lower lip began to quiver. 

“But if I don’t have your DNA or your blood, it means…you’re not my Dad?” Rose said through eyes full of tears. Rose was much more accepting of the fact that she had no mother than she was of Jungkook not being her biological father.

“What? Of course, I’m your Dad. Oh Rose, I will always be your Dad. Blood only made you, but heart is what keeps you. We’re a family. Do you understand? Rose tell me that you understand.” Jungkook said.

“I don’t understand.” Rose balled.

Jimin cried even harder. Jungkook, typically the most emotional of the entire group, was the only one who maintained his composure.

Jimin never in his wildest nightmares imagined how difficult it would be to tell Rose that Jungkook was not her biological father. He openly cried, despite his best efforts to be strong for his daughter. He could see that she was not understanding. He could see that she didn’t like what she was hearing. He could see that her heart was in knots.

“Can you guys please leave? I’m sleepy now.” Rose said with a small tiny voice.

Jungkook wanted to push further to make sure that Rose understood and accepted what he was telling her, but Jimin intervened and insisted they leave to allow Rose to get some sleep.

“We love you Rose. Remember that. Both of us LOVE you,” Jimin said as he kissed her goodnight.

Jungkook went to kiss Rose goodnight also, but she turned her head and faced away from him. Jungkook kissed his two finger and rubbed them on Rose’s cheek. 

They left Rose’s room. Jimin collapsed in Jungkook’s arms.

“I’m so sorry. She’ll get it over. Please don’t hold it against her. She-she doesn’t know what she’s doing. She’s confused Jungkook.” Jimin pleaded unnecessarily with Jungkook.

“Jimin. Baby. It’s ok. I’ve been preparing for this day for seven years. I pretty much knew what to expect. Yes, she will get over it and probably very quickly. She’s seven, all we gotta do is buy her a new doll and give her some ice-cream, she’ll move on. But I need you to promise me that YOU’LL be ok.” Jungkook laughed heartily and kissed Jimin all over his face.

“I love you so much.” Jimin smiled.

“I know.” Jungkook said accordingly.

The next morning, Rose awoke to a huge breakfast spread. Jungkook had gone out of his way to make sure that he prepared all of Rose’s favorites. Jimin sat at the table, reading a large book on child psychology. Rose ran up to him and gave him a big kiss. She sat at the table next to him.

“Morning Daddy,” she said flatly.

“Good Morning Rosie.” Jimin replied. He winced slightly and frowned at the sight of her blatantly pink hair.

Rose did not speak to Jungkook.

“So, Dad made all of your favorites for breakfast today. Aren’t you going to thank him and give him a big hug?” Jimin tried to entice Rose to show emotion towards her Dad.

“Thank You Jungkook,” Rose said, flatly.

“ROSE.” He has been your father for seven years, you will NOT call him Jungkook. 

Rose looked up at Jungkook, “Thank You – Dude.”

Before Jimin could react, Rose hopped up from the table and said, “I’m not hungry. Besides, I need to get ready for Karate. Daddy, can you take me?”

“I’m taking you Rosie. I always take you. Besides, your Daddy still can’t drive.” Jungkook laughed and gestured towards Jimin.

“I can so drive.” Jimin protested.

“Not well, baby. Not well.” Jungkook laughed.

“Daddy?” Rose didn’t find the conversation humorous. She looked at Jimin, again ignoring Jungkook.

“Dad and I will both drive you. Ok?” Jimin said.

Rose left the kitchen and headed to her room to get dressed for her karate class.

“I’m sorry babe. I guess she’s still got some healing to do.” Jimin said.

“I’m willing to wait forever,” Jungkook said. “However, I am pissed that I cooked all of this food for nothing.” 

Just then, Rose hustled back into the kitchen without speaking to anyone. She grabbed a bowl full of eggs, two waffles, five pieces of bacon and a glass of juice. Jimin and Jungkook watched silently as she gathered her troth of food and disappeared back into her room.

“Are you sure she isn’t mine?” Jungkook said as he and Jimin both laughed heartily. **

 

 

Rose sat in the backseat of Jungkook’s car, staring at her tablet. Despite her Parent’s attempts to engage her in conversation, she only responded with simple answers.

“Rose, talk to us. Tell us what you’re feeling.” Jungkook said patiently.

“I dunno.” Rose responded.

“Are you sad, baby.” Jimin asked.

“I dunno.” Rose responded.

“Do you understand that we love you and nothing has changed?” Jungkook asked.

“I dunno.” Rose responded.

“Do Cheerios fall from the sky on Tuesdays?” Jimin asked.

“I dunno.” Rose responded.

“This isn’t going well.” Jimin whispered to Jungkook.

“I think she needs more time. Let’s give it to her.” Jungkook whispered back.

Jungkook pulled up to the front of the karate studio. Rose grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car without speaking to either of her parents.

“Good luck on your belt test today!” Jungkook yelled before she slammed the car door and ran toward the entrance. Rose paused for a Moment. Her every instinct was to run back and hug her Dad. He was always her biggest fan when it came to karate. But she stubbornly fought the urge and continued running inside. She didn’t look back at her Dad or her Daddy.**

Rose crinkled her nose and stared at the wooden board. She stood back in her ready stance. She bit her bottom lip and launched her leg at the board. Nothing. Her foot hit the board square in the middle but the power from her little foot was not enough to even crack an inch in the thick piece of wood.

Her Sensei, Cynthia, yelled, “Again. Pull from you core. Transfer that energy from your core through your leg. Use your power Rose.”

Rose stood back into her ready stance and launched her leg again.

“Wait Rose. Your stance isn’t correct.” Cynthia stood behind Rose and corrected her posture. “Remember feet shoulder length apart, toes facing in, knees slightly bent. Pull from you core baby. Your core.” Cynthia smiled at Rose. “You can do it. Let me hear you yell.”

Rose held her stance as well as she could. Cynthia helped her get set and picked up the board again holding it in front of Rose. Rose focused. She launched her leg forward and kicked the board again. She immediately drew her foot back in pain.

“Ooooooow, ow, ow, ouch.” Rose began to cry large alligator tears. “I can’t do it. I can’t do it. I’m not strong enough. It’s too hard. I’m too small.” Rose let out a heart-breaking sob. “If Jungkook was my dad, I would be strong enough. But Jimin’s my dad and I’m not strong. I’m too small. I don’t have Jungkook’s blood.” Rose muttered incoherently about her Dads. She hopped to a small bench on the side of the training mat and cried like the child she was.

Cynthia knew instantly that this outburst was much more about Rose’s family life than it was her karate lesson. One of the things that made Cynthia such a successful karate teacher was that she prided herself in training up the whole body, mind, spirit and soul. Not only did she teach physical toughness as their Sensei, but she also taught mental toughness. Rose, in Cynthia’s opinion, was well over due for a lesson in mental toughness. She walked over to where Rose was sitting and leaned down on one knee.

“Let me see your foot sweetheart.” Cynthia said.

“Sensei, I think it’s broken.” Rose exaggerated.

“Rose, I barely see a scratch. Wiggle your toes for me.” Cynthia asked.

Rose wiggled her toes. She flexed them forward and backwards and even balled them up.

“Nothing is broken my Rosie. Now that we’ve got that out of the way. Let’s talk a little. So, I’m guessing you found out some news about your Dads?”

Rose was hesitant to share her news. Cynthia prodded a little,

“How long have you known me Rose?” She said.

“Three years, since I was four years old and you first became my karate teacher.” Rose said reluctantly.

“Correct. And I have known your Dads even longer than that. Tell me what’s bothering you. I may be able to help. Do you trust me?” Cynthia looked directly into Rose’s eyes.

Rose released her secret. She held her head down and fought back more tears.

“Jungkook, he’s not my real dad and I don’t have a Mom and everyone thinks we’re freaks.” Rose unloaded her problems into Cynthia’s lap. Cynthia felt honored knowing that Rose trusted her with this type of sensitive information.

Cynthia sat on the bench next to Rose, “Rose. Did you know that there are millions of kids around the world that don’t have a mother or a father? You are very lucky to have not one but TWO dads who love you very much. Plus, you’ve got Soujin and your grandparents. Do you not feel their love?”

“Really Sensei? Some kids don’t have Moms or Dads?” Rose was intrigued.

“Yes. Anyone who calls you names because you don’t have a Mom is really a person who doesn’t love themselves. They are jealous of the love you have. You are a very lucky young lady.” Cynthia emphasized.

“I am?” Rose shined a bit.

“Not only do you have two Dads, they are two world famous Dads. Do you have any idea how famous your two Fathers are?” Cynthia tried to explain.

“People scream for us a lot; like girls and stuff. They clap for us too. That’s kinda' weird. And they both get called sexy. I have NO IDEA what that means.” Rose laughed.

“Don’t worry about that last one.” Cynthia looked around slightly uncomfortable. “Tell me Rose, why does it bother you that Jungkook doesn’t share your blood? He’s still your Dad.” Cynthia asked.

Rose paused. She had a pained expression on her face that broke Cynthia’s heart. She spoke her peace,

“If I don’t have his blood, then,” Rose paused again for a long time, “he can leave me because he can stop loving me. If I don’t have his blood then I am no different from any other kid. What if he finds another kid that he likes better?” Rose drowned herself in tears. She cried hard with emotion that could only be matched by Jungkook himself.

Cynthia gave Rose a gentle hug with a tight squeeze. “Oh sweetheart. It doesn’t work that way. Jungkook is your father in every way that counts. He legally adopted you and everything. That means that no one can ever take him away from you because the law protects both of you so you can stay together forever. He will NEVER leave you for another kid. And I have another little secret to tell you. I knew that Jungkook wasn’t your biological Dad.”

“You knew? How?” Rose was enchanted with Cynthia’s information.

“I knew them when you were born. I know your entire family. I’ve known your Dads for a very long time. In fact, I used to be Jimin’s assistant karate teacher. I love them both very much.” Cynthia pulled a little closer to Rose, “I have another secret for you too. Technically, you and Jungkook do share the same blood.” 

“We do?” Rose’s mind was blown. She looked at Cynthia skeptically. But Dad told me himself, that his DNA didn’t go into the pot when they were baking me up.

“Correct, it didn’t. But you share the same blood in a different way. A very special way. You see when your Dads were younger, your Dad was hurt very badly and he lost almost all of his blood. Well your Daddy gave him some of his blood to help him live.”

“Really? How did they do that?” Rose said, full of excitement now.

“Needles and stuff, it was gross. But anyway, YES, you have your Daddy’s blood AND your Dad has your Daddy’s blood. Both of you have the same blood running through your veins.” Cynthia stretched the boundaries of her analysis just a bit for the benefit of healing Rose’s heart, but technically, she was medically accurate in her assessment.

“Wow! I didn’t know that? Why didn’t Dad or Daddy tell me?” Rose said.

“I don’t think they wanted you to know that your Dad was injured. They didn’t want you to worry since it was such a long time ago.” Cynthia explained. “Now, there is something else that we need to discuss, and this is very important. Why do you think you are weak because Jimin is you Daddy?”

“Jungkook is just so strong. He’s always carrying Daddy around the house and he can lift furniture and stuff. He carries me on his shoulders all the time and doesn’t even feel it. I saw him lift the couch with one arm. He’s really tall and he’s like Superman. But Daddy is just…so small. I’m small too, plus I’m a girl so I can’t be strong like Dad Jungkook.” Rose said.

“My sweetheart. Being strong has nothing to do with being big. It’s all about skill and training and knowing how to harness your power. Did you know that your Daddy is a higher grade black belt than your Dad?”

“No. Daddy is a black belt?” Rose was incredulous. “It’s like I don’t even know those two!” She put her hand next to her head and made an explosion sound.

“Yes, your Daddy was one of the best there was. He had power, skill and patience. He could beat anyone in any match. He specialized in sword fighting. He was incredible. He still is. And guess what? He started it all when he was even smaller and younger than you are now.” 

Cynthia gushed over her former student and said, “In fact, let me show you something.” 

Cynthia retrieved her phone from a bag underneath the bench. She typed in some key words and pulled up an old YouTube video. The video was of Jimin on stage performing karate tricks. Rose watched with great interest. But there was one trick in particular that caught her attention. She watched as Jimin, dressed in a royal blue gi, launched himself into the air, driving his foot down into a thick wooden board and breaking it.

Rose’s eyes were so big, that Cynthia could see her full eyeballs. Rose watched her Daddy in amazement. As soon as the board shattered, Rose stood up screaming, giving him a standing ovation.

“Look at my Daddy! He did it. He broke the board with only one try. My Daddy!” She screamed. She continued watching. “Is that Dad?” She looked at Cynthia for confirmation.

“It is. Jungkook performed that also. But notice, he doesn’t do the board trick.” Cynthia stated mysteriously.

“Well why?” asked Rose.

“Because he couldn’t break the board. He didn’t yet have the skill. Now, of course he can now, but back then, only Daddy Jimin had the skill – despite his size. And guess what. YOU have the skill too. That’s why you can’t give up Rose. I NEVER want to hear you say, you can’t do something because you are a girl or you are too small. You can do anything you want to do. 

Let me tell you a quick story. People used to tell me that I couldn’t become a karate teacher because I was a woman. But look at me know. I am one of the most popular teachers in South Korea. I was hired out of the UK and requested to come here to train Jimin and a few other students. I never let anyone stop me from achieving my dreams. Age doesn’t matter, gender doesn’t matter, size doesn’t matter. You can do it if you WANT to do it.” Cynthia pinched Rose lightly on her cheek.

Rose was pensive for a few Moments. “Sensei, can I watch the video again.”

Rose watched the video at least five more times. She studied her Daddy’s technique. She watched his stance and his foot position. Finally, she stood up and faced her Sensei.

“I really can do this huh?” Rose said.

“You really can.” Cynthia responded definitively.

“OK, here goes nothing.” Rose readied herself in her stance again. Cynthia picked up the board that had defeated Rose so many times prior. She held it steady in front of her.

“Remember your stance, pull from your core, harness your power, use your skill and technique and break this board.” Cynthia almost demanded that Rose succeed.

Rose smiled as she thought about her Daddy and his tiny stature shattering the board to pieces. She took a deep breath, aimed and yelled with all of her might, “YAAAAAA!”

SNAP! The board cracked into two even sized pieces that separated in Cynthia’s hands. Rose screamed and pumped her fist in the air.

“I did it! I did it just like Daddy!” She screamed as she ran around the karate studio. 

Cynthia was so proud. She hugged Rose and congratulated her. She removed Rose’s old yellow belt and replaced it with a Green one. Rose blushed as she looked down at her new trophy.

“Dad and Daddy are going to be so proud of me. Now if I can just get them to let me keep my new pink hair, this will be the best day EVER!” Rose skipped around the studio one more time.

“What do you mean let you keep it? After all of the crazy colors they’ve had over the years, I am surprised they even noticed.” Cynthia laughed jokingly.

“Daddy doesn’t like it. Dad does, but he’s always been the coolest one.” Rose smiled at the thought of Jungkook giving her the thumbs up when he first saw her cotton candy pink locks. “You mean they had many different colors? How many? I thought just one or two.”

“Noooo. Now, your Dad didn’t change his hair much. He had blond, red, some purples, and a little pink, but for the most part, he kept his hair a beautiful chocolate color. Your daddy on the other hand. Well let’s just say, there isn’t a single color he didn’t try. Teal blue, navy blue, grey, blond, pink, red, I think there was even an orange. Here let me show you.” 

Cynthia pulled a YouTube video that expressly focused on all of the different colors that Jimin’s hair had been through the years.

“Why is he mad at me for having pink hair, when his was teal blue? That’s not fair. I think I will talk to him about this.” Rose laughed hysterically. Her smile had returned and she was happy once again all because of her Sensei.**

“We have to stop,” Jimin said.

“Why? Why do we have to stop?” Jungkook said.

“It’s time to pick up Rose.” Jimin said as he kissed Jungkook again on the lips.

“We still have twenty minutes before we have to leave.” Jungkook said as he burrowed into Jimin’s neck. “GOD, your neck. I just want to run my tongue up and down it.” Jungkook giggled.

“Aren’t you the least bit worried about your daughter going through this crisis?” Jimin said, trying to keep the subject on Rose.

“The least bit, Yes. A lot of bits, No.” Jungkook ran his tongue down Jimin’s neck again, leaving a wet slick trail.

“You’re not taking this seriously Jungkookie.” Jimin closed his eyes. He pressed Jungkook’s tongue more firmly against his neck, but chastised him for being distracted at the same time. He slipped his hands down the back of Jungkook’s jeans to rub his bare bottom.

“Just because I want to make out with my hot husband doesn’t mean that I can’t be worried about my little girl. Besides, you heard what the therapist said. At her core, Rose is a very happy little girl. She had some trauma because of the bullying and then subsequent shock over the news of how she was conceived. But she will get over it. Her feelings will moderate and she’ll be back to normal. We really don’t need to blow it out of proportion. Now come here and let me eat your earlobes.” Jungkook giggled, sounding a lot like Rose.

Jimin and Jungkook fooled around for the full span of twenty minutes and then headed out to pick up Rose.

“I hope she passed her belt test,” Jungkook said sounding worried. 

“She wasn’t in the best mood. I hope it didn’t affect her, you know?” Jimin responded.

“We’ll find out soon enough. Jungkook parked outside of the karate studio to wait for Rose. He got out of the truck and stood in front waiting to greet her. No matter what the outcome, he was going to praise her and give her all of the love in the world. Jimin stood back next to the passenger door. 

“Here she comes,” Jungkook said calmly. His heart was pounding furiously as he surveyed her body to get a read on her mood. He squinted as he watched her exit the studio. “Ok, she’s coming out, I see her…,” Jungkook paused to get a good look,

“WITH A NEW GREEN BELT!” He screamed. Rose and Jungkook ran towards each other at full speed. Rose skipped that last few steps and launched herself full throttle through the air into Jungkook’s arms. Jungkook scooped her up and twirled her around in circles.

“I did it Dad. I did it.” Rose screamed. She wrapped her little arms around Jungkook’s neck and squeezed as tightly as she could with her dimples on display for the world to see.

“I am so proud of you Rosie. I knew you would do it.” Jungkook squeezed her back and kissed her cheek right in the dimpled spot. He tucked her under his arm like a football and ran back to where Jimin was standing near the truck. He dropped her to her feet in front of Jimin.

“I am so proud of you,” said Jimin delicately. Rose could tell that her Daddy was proud of her for more than just her promotion to green belt. She hugged him.

“I love you Daddy.” Rose said. She pulled Jimin down to her mouth and whispered into his ear, “I know about Dad’s blood. He’s just like me. You gave us all of your DNA Daddy. Thank you.” Rose said inexplicably. Jimin nodded even though he had no idea what she was talking about.

She left Jimin and ran around to the other side of the truck to hug Jungkook, “I love you too Dad. I’m sorry I was so mean to you. I was scared that if we didn’t share the same blood, you might leave me for another kid you liked better.” Rose confessed.

“There is no better kid. You are the absolute best the world has to offer. I am proud to be your Dad and I will never leave you. I told you, we are bonded by our hearts not our blood. I will be here Forever.

“Forever?” Rose asked.

“Forever.” Jungkook repeated.

“Together?” Jimin asked as he joined them in their hug.

“Together.” They all repeated in unison.

“Daddy?” Rose broke the moment and destroyed what should have been a perfect ending, “I think I should be able to keep my pink hair because your used to be blue.”

“Wait, how did you know that?” Jimin complained. “That was a different time and it was req…,” Jimin didn’t finish.

“Blah-blah-blah,” Rose interrupted.

“Rose, listen, back then HB studios insist…,”

“Blahhhhhh-Blah-Blah-Blah,” Rose giggled, interrupting again.

Jungkook clapped his hands in pure joy, “I LOVED the teal blue era,” he added.

“You’re supposed to be on MY side,” Jimin snarled at Jungkook through gritted teeth.

Jungkook fell in line with Jimin and looked around disapprovingly. He walked behind Jimin and once again gave Rose the thumbs up, then mouthed, “Teal blue was GORGEOUS.”

“Now Rose, do…,” Jimin tried

“Blah,” Rose

“We understa…,” Jimin tried again.

Blah-BLLLLLAAAAHHHH,” Rose

“Rose stop I…,” Jimin tried a third time

“Blaa,” Rose teased, interrupting again.

“Ro…,” Jimin grew irritated.

“Bl,” Rose interrupted a final time. She laughed so hard that she fell over onto Jungkook. Jungkook leaned over and slapped his knee laughing with her.

“That’s it. No more hanging out with Auntie Soujin!” Jimin yelled. He picked Rose up and covered her face with kisses and buckled her into the backseat. He kissed Jungkook and buckled him into the driver’s seat. He walked over to his side of the truck and buckled himself in.

They drove toward the Sun as it set behind the skyline of the city of Seoul.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Credits:  
> • Tae and KJ were married and had a baby boy in 2025, two years after Rose was born  
> • Soujin and Jin, despite dating for seven years, were engaged but never set a wedding date  
> • Soujin became the highest ranking female Hospital Administrator in Seoul’s history  
> • Yoongi and Hawana had three children, two boys and one girl  
> • Kwang and Hobi remained married, They are considering adopting a child  
> • Anderson and 2-step went on to become one of the biggest selling boy bands in history, outperforming even OT7  
> • Ki became a fashion runway model at the age of 14  
> • Namjoon moved to America and married a famous American actress  
> • Rose launched a kid’s animated series based on BT21 characters where she wrote all of the story lines and voiced some of the characters. She earned her black belt in karate by the age of ten  
> • Nurse Killjoy continued terrorizing patients and saving their lives at the same time. Jungkook continued to take her flowers every month  
> • Jungkook petitioned the court to get Jae out of jail. He apologized to Jae and the two made amends.  
> • Taemin and Chen never had children. They divorced in 2027. Taemin and Kai were married in 2030  
> • Zico became one of the most famous rappers in South Korea. He married in 2025. Jungkook was his best man  
> • Chris retired from the K-pop industry as a very wealthy man. He moved back to Busan and opened a series of schools to help drug addicted youth get clean and maintain their education  
> • Alex went on to become a Doctor in America. He lived in the same high rise in New York as Namjoon  
> • Karen moved back to America and opened a sports medicine facility for performers and entertainers  
> • All Seven of OT7 became billionaires by the age of 35


End file.
